Mi bello imprevisto
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: Shuichi embarazado, Yuki que se acaba de enterar. K y Hiro en una relación secreta, Tohma tratando de corromper a Suguru, Tatsuha tratando de ganarse el corazón de Ryuichi. ¡Mucho drama ahora que he vuelto!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** Mi segundo fic de Grav, originado por mi anhelo y el de mi sis Juny S-Tao de ver a Shu con pancita n.n Espero les guste y me hagan llegar sus quejas y sugerencias así hacemos el fic juntos.

Como en todas mis obras anteriores, este primer cap es tan sólo uno de prueba para catar el recibimiento que tiene el fic. Si los resultados son favorables, con gusto lo continuaré hasta que se harten n.n En cuyo caso, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda dependiendo de los reviews, que son mi inspiración. Cada entrega (si continúo con el fic) será de no menos de cuarenta páginas. Así que si tardo en las actualizaciones, sabrán comprender o.o

**Declaimer:** Gravitation no me pertenece. Pero eso no detiene a mi mente perversa...

**Advertencias**: Que de plano, es un fic mío... Así que: Yaoi (relación amorosa chico-chico), Mpreg (embarazo masculino), personajes OOC, lemon gráfico, sado-maso leve, malas palabras, etc, etc.

**Parejas:** YukixShu, sobre todo, y un poco de TatxRyu y KxHeero (me pegó fuerte el remix 7)

**Género:** Romance - Humor - Drama (o eso intentaré)

**Raiting:** M

**Summary:** Shuichi descubre que quedó embarazado accidentalmente luego de una romántica noche de aniversario con Yuki. Pese a estar feliz por la noticia, teme a la reacción de su pareja. El escritor deberá acostumbrarse por las malas a tener a un Shuichi mucho más emotivo y dramático de lo usual, y aceptar el hecho de que ya no es lo más importante en la vida del cantante.

**Chapter summary:** Shuichi descubre que está embarazado y teme que al decírcelo a Yuki, el escritor lo abandone; por lo que decide ocultarlo por un tiempo. Pero la extraña conducta del cantante no pasa desapercibida por su novio y compañeros de trabajo. Pequeño KxHiro y lemon de TatsuhaxRyuichi (de 10 paginas). Número total de páginas: 55

**"Mi bello imprevisto"**

By Nadesiki Takase

**Capitulo Uno: **

**"Envío no solicitado"**

Amaneció con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro y la conservó durante el transcurso del día, omitiendo propositalmente el hecho de que su -hace tan solo unas horas- maravilloso novio no estaba en el lecho que compartieron la desenfrenada noche anterior para darle los buenos días, como le hubiese gustado.

Pero aquello no desairó al Shindou Shiuchi; no señor. Se levantó tarareando como normalmente sucedía luego de las sesiones de sexo -MUY frecuentes- con su voluptuoso y talentoso rubio amante, y fue a trabajar rebosante de alegría, no sin antes despedirse de su novio y recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba mediante una efusiva demostración de cariño que usualmente irritaría de sobremanera al objeto de su afecto. Pero no ese día, que casualmente era el día después de su aniversario de dos años.

Después de haber pasado tan maravillosamente el día anterior con su koi, Shuichi llegó al trabajo desbordante de energías, listo para enfrentar la larga jornada de entrevistas, ensayos, sesiones de fotos y reuniones que le aguardaba. Y pese a que todo lo realizaba con la mejor voluntad en mucho tiempo, no podía evitar emitir suspiros de enamorado y anhelar correr a los brazos del novelista, esperando encontrarlo tan cariñoso y accesible como había sido el día anterior.

Sencillamente, Yuki se había comportado magníficamente: le hablaba con cariño y ternura casi tangibles, sus ojos brillaban y lo observaban con detenimiento inusitado en él, como si se deleitarla con ello... Y dejó sobre su piel suaves caricias afectuosas en variadas ocasiones durante el transcurso de la celebración...

Porque como ya se había mencionado antes, había una razón perfectamente valedera que explicaba el insospechado cambio de actitud del escritor: La noche anterior habían cumplido dos años de noviazgo, y el pelirrosa le había estado atosigando por semanas, tratando de convencerlo de celebrar la fecha saliendo a cenar y realizando alguna actividad especial... ¡Ah!. Y claro, no podía faltar el exuberante desenlace romántico para culminar tan memorable celebración, que dejó al artista andando de un lado a otro de la discográfica con corazones en los ojos y una legible expresión de idiota satisfecho, a leguas comprensibles para aquellos que lo conocían bien, interpretándola acertivamente como: "Lo montaron anoche como Dios manda u.u"

Shuichi reconocía el colosal esfuerzo que implicaba para el rubio ese comportamiento afectuoso y romántico, que muy bien sabía no era parte de la naturaleza de su amado koi. Por ende, quedó encantado con ello, hasta el punto de largarse a llorar emocionado cuando oyó a su admirado y enaltecido amante susurrarle palabras de cariño NO LASCIVAS al oído... Para luego seguir llorando con mayor intensidad cuando un novelista claramente preocupado y consternado le preguntaba serenamente lo que le sucedía, en lugar de largarle el habitual: "¿Qué rayos te sucede, baka?".

Si. Definitivamente habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día. Y aún no se recuperaba de los efectos de la velada, tanto emocionales como físicos.

Miraba el reloj con ansiedad y un cosquilleo placentero en su interior amenazando con hacerlo estallar de felicidad, anhelando el momento de poder recostarse en el varonil y protector pecho del escritor y quedarse dormido oyendo su acompasada respiración y los latidos sosegados de su fuerte corazón.

Así, tan pronto se vio libre de compromisos laborales, se dirigió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al departamento que compartía con su koi, irrumpiendo intempestivamente en él como un incontenible ciclón, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo la necesidad de abrazar y acariciar a su serio y gruñón Eiri.

- ¡Ya llegué, YUKIIIIIII! n.n - anunció emocionado, dejando su calzado en la entrada rápidamente para adentrarse en el departamento, esbozando una ensoñadora sonrisa.

Fue recibido por el frío ambiente de la vivienda, decorado sobria y austeramente, perfecto reflejo de su propietario. Pese a que Shuichi llevaba viviendo ahí casi dos años, no habían demasiados rastros de su existencia por los alrededores a excepción de algunas cosillas que constituían su desorden, pero que Yuki siempre se encargaba de mantenerlo a raya.

No pudo evitar desilusionarse un poco a no recibir respuesta. Pero se sobrepuso al instante. Ya preveía ese pequeño golpe con la realidad; después de todo, no esperaba que el milagroso cambio de actitud de su novio fuese definitivo. Pero aún con todos sus defectos, a Shuichi le parecía la persona más maravillosa que había conocido.

Corrió al escritorio en donde de seguro hallaría al escritor, moviendo frenéticamente sus dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora, pero sin que ninguna emoción se reflejase en su duro semblante. Y no se equivocó. Shuichi en un sin fin de oportunidades se preguntó cómo era posible que un rostro tan bello y sublime esbozase siempre esa expresión de dureza mezclada con hastío, aunados a una insondable mirada en los llamativos ojos gatunos que nadie sabía descifrar, excepto él. Leía claramente en ellos la soledad y sufrimiento. Y el amoroso corazón del niño deseaba protegerlo y acogerlo para brindarle la paz que le era negada desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Yuki!. - corrió a abrazarlo antes de que el rubio tuviese tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, para luego sentarse en sus piernas sin invitación previa. - ¡Te extrañé!. - restregaba su rostro contra el de su novio de manera mimosa.

No tardó en percibir el aroma a tabaco característico, disparando así una alarma interior: Eiri solo fumaba cuando se encontraba disgustado; ya sea por la presión, por su alboroto, por el clima, porque el cielo era azul, etc. Shuichi se mantenía alerta a los casi imperceptibles cambios de humor del hombre -pues su rostro permanecía sin dar señas-, perpetuamente preocupado por su salud y bienestar, conociendo los hábitos autodestructivos del mismo.

Pero en esa ocasión se abstuvo de hacerle saber que se había percatado. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era exaltar al escritor, que era precisamente lo que sucedía cuando él trataba de ayudarlo.

- Llegas más tarde de lo normal. - fue la escueta respuesta a su saludo. Shu se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos llenos de admiración en absoluto disimulada.

- Si, hoy tuvimos mucho trabajo. Y es solo el inicio, porque nos aguarda mucho más hasta el lanzamiento del nuevo disco. Entonces empezaremos con las giras y promociones que son agotadoras...

- Hm... - nuevamente el sonido del teclado que anunciaban la pérdida del interés de su novio en lo que le estaba narrando.

El pelirosa hizo un simpático mohín, sintiéndose herido por la ruda indiferencia a la que era sometido nuevamente. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter frío y poco atencioso de Yuki, así como a sus súbitos ataques de ira. Comprendía que todo aquello se debía al tortuoso pasado que lo parió tal cual era en el presente. No significaba que no lo amase... Tan solo se le hacía difícil expresarlo... Era común que personas tan sufridas se sintiesen incapaces de expresar sus emociones...

O por lo menos esos eran lo argumentos empleados por el vocalista a modo de crear un escudo blindado a su alrededor y así evitar que el comportamiento del rubio lo desairara.

Se removió algo incómodo, afectado por el denso silencio que los rodeaba, solo interrumpido por el incesante sonido del teclado. Aunque en numerosas ocasiones ambos permanecían en absoluto silencio, era uno sereno y de mutuo entendimiento sin palabras formuladas. Uno sabía lo que pensaba el otro; no eran necesaria la mediación de palabras que estropearan el bello momento.

Pero ese silencio no era como aquellos. Percibía claramente la tensión de Yuki y temía hacer alguna tontería que provocara una explosión seguida de una hecatombe, como en varias ocasiones anteriores.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para atraer la atención del escritor sin irritarlo en el proceso. ¡Deseaba tanto compartir con él un momento de besos y abrazos sinceros sin segundas intenciones!.

- Tengo hambre... ¿No quieres que te traiga algo de merendar?. - ofreció finalmente, oyendo los reclamos de su estómago. K de verdad los esclavizaba.

- No, gracias.

Shuichi asintió antes de salir hacia a la cocina, dispuesto a realizar el intento de preparar algo de comer sin incendiar la casa en el proceso. Y aunque lo logró, estuvo un buen rato en la cocina con los enceres, armando un escándalo atroz sin proponérselo, provocando que la venita en la sien del rubio escritor comenzar a palpitar peligrosamente.

Uesugi se encontraba secretamente haciendo acopio de la voluntad en cada fibra de su ser para no lanzarle un grito con un par de injurias al ruidoso baka. No quería arruinar la atmósfera pacífica que los rodeaba luego del tranquilo aniversario que habían pasado, en el que constató con asombro y deleite la admiración conjugada con la alegría y goce en los ojos de su amante. Todo ello logrado con solo regalarle unas estúpidas palabras cursis y una par de breves caricias.

Realmente no era tan difícil hacerlo sin con ello lo veía feliz. ¿Por qué no lo intentaba con más ahínco, entonces?. Simple y llanamente porque no se le daban las ganas. Sabía que tenía a Shuichi completamente rendido a sus pies. Aún si actuase como un completo patán, el crío correría hacia él llorando con los brazos abiertos implorando perdón, una y mil veces.

Yuki soltó un suspiro y se relajó al creer finalizado el escándalo en la cocina, y nuevamente reanudó su escritura.

No satisfecho con la orquesta de enceres domésticos montada en la cocina, Shuichi decidió que quería ver los videos de Nittle Grasper mientras merendaba, poniéndolos a todo volumen y cantando las letras a la par que su ídolo y reciente amigo, Sakuma Ryuichi.

Desesperado, el escritor se restregó las sienes tan fuerte hasta el punto de autoprovocarse una migraña, agravada por el escándalo del crío del infierno que no cesaba con sus maullidos, entonando canciones ridículas y sin sentido creadas para la consumición de una sociedad superflua.

Al borde de perder la paciencia, peligrosamente cerca de estallar y dejar que su frustración y cansancio fluyeran sin control, emitió un gruñido exasperado que fue ahogado por la canción. Haciendo acopio de su escaso autocontrol, pidió a su novio amablemente que bajase el volumen:

- ¡Maldito crío!. ¡Apaga esa porquería o bájale el volumen!.

Y bueno... Tratándose de un rubio desquiciado y antisocial con síndrome pre menstrual permanente, eso ya era BASTANTE amabilidad.

El pelirrosa soltó un respingo, sobresaltado por el tremendo grito, comenzando a percatarse que la amabilidad y romanticismo de su amado comenzaban a declinar. Y decía que "comenzaban" porque aún le sobraba un poco, puesto que se lo pidió _amablemente_.

Rápidamente soltó las galletitas que tenía en la mano, esparciéndolas por el suelo y de un manotazo tomó el control remoto y bajó el volumen al mínimo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, rezando por que Yuki no decidiera echarlo del departamento por un tiempo.

Esperó que pasara un rato prudente, dejando al novelista relajarse un poco antes de volver al escritorio para verlo. A Yuki le palpitaba la vena de la frente y parecía bastante molesto, aunque en ningún momento se lo dijo. El cantante, deseoso de compensarlo, se sienta sobre el escritorio y se pone a hablarle por horas sin descanso.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso para el escritor, que hasta el momento se encontraba realizando un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dar una tremenda patada a ese mocoso ruidoso, fue cuando su novio accidentalmente golpeó la computadora y ésta se apagó, borrándose las últimas cuatro páginas escritas.

- Ups... ¡Yuki, lo lamento!. - se apresuró a disculparse, sabiendo que ya era DEMASIADO tarde. El rubio echaba humo por las orejas.

- ¡Baka!. ¡Solo traes desgracias!. - le espetó, perdiendo finalmente el control y dando rienda suelta a su ira, sin importarle un comido la reacción atemorizada de su novio, que retrocedía lentamente al ver su expresión de furia.

- ¡Lo siento!. - chilló Shuichi, bajando la cabeza asustado por la reacción de Yuki, que nunca se comportaba de esa manera tan iracunda.

Pero ya era tarde para disculpas. Eiri, que llevaba acumulando presiones y emociones hacía un buen tiempo, finalmente estalló y no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de controlarse. Y como siempre, el que pagaba las consecuencias de sus arrebatos era su aniñado amante, que siempre estaba a su lado.

- ¡Qué no puedes tener más cuidado!. ¡Este es mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar!. ¡Suficiente tuve con todo el tiempo perdido de ayer como para que me vengas a crear mas problemas!. - Yuki verdaderamente había perdido el control, comenzando a alzar la voz, algo inusitado en él.

El pelirrosa estaba asombrado con la reacción desmedida de un Yuki que eternamente mantenía su tono de voz bajo control por más molesto que se encontrase. Sin mencionar que las palabras dichas en ese arranque de rabia lo hirieron. Nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera, y mucho menos levantarle así la voz. Y lo peor era saber que no podría hacer nada para que la furia del novelista menguara, excepto quedarse quietito y en silencio, esperando que pasase la tempestad.

- ¡Suficiente!. - bramó el rubio con resolución. - ¡Te vas!. ¡No te quiero ver cerca!.

- ¡¡¡¡¡PERO YUKIIIIII! ToT - protestó enérgicamente, las ondas sonoras emitidas sacudiendo los cimientos del edificio.

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar las lágrimas que se originaron al oírlo gritarle de ese modo; pero el rubio ni se inmutó. El cantante abrió los ojos con asombro cuando Yuki se lo echó al hombro cual saco de patatas y lo aventaba fuera del departamento, azotando la puerta con fuerza sin mayores contemplaciones.

- ¡YUKIIIII!. - lloriqueó el afectado, aporreando la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente que su novio no la volvería a abrir. Conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, y con toda la experiencia que poseía, no ganaría nada con llorar horas y horas en el pasillo, como lo había hecho antes. Ni mucho menos berrear y montar una obra teatral de proporciones épicas. Eso solo lograría enardecer más al furioso escritor.

Así que en base de sus experiencias anteriores y en posesión de una resignación tranquilizante, Shuichi optaba por ser más práctico:

- ¡Está lloviendo torrencial y no tengo dinero para el taxi! ToT - imploró lastimeramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ayudarse a contener las lágrimas que para Yuki, no tenía ningún valor.

- ¡Arréglatelas!. - espetó desde adentro el interpelado, sin inmutarse por la lluvia que azotaba, ni por los lloriqueos del baka.

Estaba realmente furioso y con ganas de destrozar la mitad del departamento... Claro, Shu no tenía demasiado que ver con su súbito ataque de ira. En realidad se hallaba irritable por la presión que la editorial estaba ejerciendo sobre él para terminar el nuevo libro y lograr otro éxito. El que el baka haya borrado unas cuantas páginas fue tan solo el detonante. Y sabía que se arrepentiría de haberlo tratado así cuando se calmara... Pero se alegraba de haberlo sacado del departamento (aunque no tenía ningún derecho porque era de ambos), de lo contrario todo aquello podría haber terminado mucho peor.

**-0-0-0-**

Como era de costumbre, Shuichi buscó refugio en el departamento de Hiro. Cuando su amigo abrió la puerta, se encontró al pelirrosa empapado de pies a cabeza y titiritando de frío en consecuencia, con los labios azules y abrazado a sí mismo tratando de darse calor.

- ¡Konbanwa, Hiro! n.n - lo saludó con toda naturalidad, como si hallarse a esas horas de la noche y calado hasta los huesos fuese cosa de todos los días.

El anfitrión soltó un suspiro, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar mientras una gran gota se deslizaba por su frente. No necesitaba preguntar lo que había pasado: era siempre la misma historia. Tan solo desearía que Yuki tratara mejor a su pequeño amigo.

-:-

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?. - preguntó Hiroshi a Shu, sentado frente suyo en la cama.

Luego de una ducha caliente, ropa seca y una cena alimenticia, asumió que su amigo estaría con ganas de desahogarse.

Mala idea.

Shuichi se quedó rígido unos instantes... Sus grandes ojos adoptaron _esa_ expresión y se llenaron de lágrimas para prorrumpir a continuación con un estridente llanto que le puso los pelos de punta.

- ¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!. ¡¡¡¡¡¡HIROOOOOOOOOOOOO, Yuki me corrió de nuevo del departamentooooooooo! TToTT

Hiroshi se tapó los oídos con las manos y rechinó los dientes, asombrado con la capacidad pulmonar del cantante. Trató de consolar a su amigo para que cerrara la bocota y no molestase a los vecinos con su llanto...

-Bueno... - habló nuevamente el pelirrojo una vez que el cantante se hubo calmado. - Ya me dí cuenta que te corrió. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?. - volvió a ofrecer, arrastrando las palabras, temeroso de desatar otro berrinche.

Shuichi sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Tomó aire y abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por un efusivo Hiroshi:

- ¡Pero no grites, onegai, que los vecinos ya me quieren sacar del edificio! ToT

- Je, je. Lo lamento... - susurró avergonzado. Hiro desestimó el asunto con un gesto de la diestra y lo alentó a hablar: - Bueno, como sabes, ayer fue nuestro aniversario. Yuki se comportó en todo momento, fue perfecto... - relató con las manitas juntas y los ojitos brillantes. - Pero hoy, cuando llegué al departamento, estaba nuevamente frío como de costumbre... Cosa que ya me lo esperaba. Pero luego de merendar, fui al escritorio para estar con él y me senté en su mesa y le hablé del día de hoy y... accidentalmente golpeé su portátil nn

+ Sonrisa idiota +

+Graaan gota por parte del oyente +

Hiro se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo un par de veces para luego tomar aire:

- Ya sabes que se arreglarán nuevamente... Él te quiere, por más idiota, imbécil y estúpido que pueda ser... - gruñó entrecerrando los ojos, recordando todo el trabajo que el maldito escritor le había dado.. Y aún así seguía subestimando a Shu-chan.

- ¡Iie!. - meneó enfáticamente el vocalista, agitando la cabeza tan velozmente que parecía una mancha rosa. - Yuki es... ¡PERFECTO!

+ Sonrisa de baboso enamorado +

+ Hiroshi cae de su cama +

- Etto... Bueno, Shu, ¿qué te parece si nos dormimos?. Mañana K-san planea sacarnos el jugo...

(**N/A:** Y eso tiene más de un sentido, jojojojo!. Pobre Hiro, no sabe lo que le espera...)

- Está bien. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Hiro! n.n

- No hay de qué, Shu. Ahora, descansa... - habló con suavidad el sexy, precioso y apetitoso chico, apagando la luz mientras se acomodaba.

(**N/A:** Se me nota muxo lo obsesionada?)

Como siempre, el pelirrojo había acertado en su predicción. Al día siguiente, Yuki había ido a buscar a Shu a los estudios, luego de terminar con el trabajo. Y para alegría de Hiro, su amigo lució una expresión de idiota realizado durante los días siguientes; la cual atribuyó, claro está, a un Yuki cariñoso tratando de enmendar el daño que había causado. Y nuevamente, no estaba equivocado.

Pero si bien las peleas eran mucho menos frecuentes que en el pasado, nuevamente Shuichi se vió llamando a la puerta de su amigo y confidente, semanas después... Pero ésta vez, la disputa se extendió un poco más de lo normal. Recién tres días después, Shu volvió al departamento con su novio.

**-0-0-0-**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y habían acordado ensayar un tema del nuevo disco que tenían planeado tocar en un concierto de promoción. El problema era que el vocalista de Bad Luck no se hacía presente, poniendo a todos los demás miembros del equipo con los nervios de punta. Sabían que si Shuichi no aparecía antes de que llegara K...

- Where is Shindou-san?. - interrogó el rubio manager, irrumpiendo en el cuarto cual Equipo Comando altamente destructivo, apuntando a todos lo presentes alternadamente con su reluciente y gran amor, "Alyson". (Osea: su arma favorita).

¿Es necesario mencionar que Sakano-san se desmayó cual doncella histérica?.

- Ano... - Hiroshi pasó saliva con dificultad, sirviendo de escudo a un muy _varonil _Suguru, que lo agarraba con fuerzas de una parte de su anatomía que digamos... Fue creada para ser tratada con delicadeza. - ¡Ya llegará, ya llegará!. - mintió el pelirrojo, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se había metido su amigo. Había llamado a su móvil y nadie contestaba, así que llamó al departamento y lo había atendido Yuki, diciendo, en su típico tono impersonal y frío que Shuichi había salido hacía un buen rato.

- I hope so... -sentenció K, con un brillito sádico en los ojos a la par que sacaba el seguro al arma, que emitió un metálico sonido logrando crispar los nervios de todos. - De lo contrario, se derramará sangre.

+ ¡GLUP+

Para desgracia de Bad Luck e inmenso goce psicópata y asesino de K, Shuichi no apareció hasta después del medio día. Lucía bastante pálido y agotado, arrastrando los pies al caminar, con los ojos desorbitados y perdidos, reticente a responder cualquier pregunta respecto a su atraso y con un temblor convulso en las extremidades que no parecía ceder ante nada. Definitivamente su aspecto era preocupante.

Hiroshi a penas tuvo tiempo de preguntarle el motivo de su estado antes de que una bala pasara silbante a lado de su oreja, dejando a ambos jóvenes de piedra y blancos como papel; Shuichi aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- There´s no time to waste, boys... - recargó su arma con aire de niñito jugando con su primera escopeta de aire comprimido. - ¡TRABAJEN!.

Indignado por el frustrado intento de homicidio hacia su bella personita, el guitarrista dirigió al americano una mirada asesina, desafiándolo. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas que afortunadamente pasaron desapercibidas por los demás integrantes que tomaron rápidamente sus puestos.

K enarcó una ceja con intriga al percatarse del disgusto recientemente provocado en el chico:

- Primero llamaré a Eiri-san para decirle que ya apareció Shu... - refunfuñó entre dientes el pelirrojo, dirigiéndole una última mirada significativa cargada de enojo al manager, que no replicó.

**-:-**

Hiroshi observaba entre intrigado, preocupado y molesto a su amigo pelirrosa que se encontraba en estado catatónico, sentado en el mármol del baño y con la vista fija al frente, sin rastros de haber oído palabra de lo que le había estado diciendo sobre el nuevo tema. Tal vez estaba trastornado por la tremenda reprimenda que recibió debido a su falta de seriedad con respecto al trabajo...

No. Era algo mas serio. Esa clase de cosas no afectaban tan seriamente al vocalista del grupo, que de verdad lucía profundamente perturbado por algo.

- ¡SHUICHI!. - alzó la voz, esperando hacerlo reaccionar. El aludido clavó la mirada perdida en su rostro. - ¿Sucede algo con Yuki?. - tanteó el guitarrista dando una onda calada al cigarrillo para luego soltar con parsimonia una bocanada de humo.

Aquello pareció despabilar a cantante, que meneó la cabeza con desagrado más que evidente y disipó frenéticamente el humo del cigarrillo que revoleaba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, manoteando con ahínco.

- ¡¡Hiro!. - chilló agudamente en tono de protesta. El mencionado frunció aún más el ceño, sin comprender el extraño comportamiento del chico, que estaba acostumbrado a verlo fumar y a inhalar su humo de cigarrillo xD

- ¿Qué?. - preguntó, totalmente desorientado, esperando que Shuichi le explicase su muy original comportamiento.

- No, nada... - se apresuró a negar con la cabeza de manera queda, rehuyendo. Flexionó las piernas sobre el mármol para apoyar la frente en sus rodillas, temiendo que Hiro siguiese su interrogatorio.

Pero no en vano eran amigos desde hace tanto tiempo. Comprendiendo que Shuichi no tenía ánimos para dar explicaciones, fingió no reparar en la inopinada actitud del chico por el resto del día de trabajo. Ya sabía que cuando tuviera ganas de hablar, lo buscaría.

Por de pronto, Nakano no podía esperar a que las horas laborales culminaran. Tenía unas cuentas que ajustar con cierto rubio...

**- 0-0-0 -**

Shuichi salía con la cabeza baja del edificio de Nittle Grasper Records, profundamente ahondado en sus pensamientos. Ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche, y agradecía al cielo de poder volver a casa, y a Hiro por haber convencido a K de dejarlos ir y volver temprano al día siguiente en lugar de trabajar toda la noche para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Un agradable y refrescante viento nocturno le daba en el rostro, despejando sus ideas, mientras caminaba cabizbajo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad gracias a la noticia recibida esa mañana. Finalmente la había asimilado y podía decir que no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Era sencillamente maravilloso lo que le había sucedido!. Claro, no había sido planeado debidamente... pero eso no le quitaba la alegría que la noticia había traído, si bien al principio se hallaba en shock. Cientos de cosas cruzaron por su cabeza luego de que el médico se lo anunciara: Yuki, su trabajo, la reacción de los medios, la discográfica, su familia... Yuki.

Pero logró hacer todo eso a un lado y concentrarse en su propias reacciones y sensaciones. Y él no podía hallarse más contento con la noticia... Ya vería como se las apañaba con lo demás.

¡Tenía tanto que arreglar, tantas cosas por hacer, que no sabía por donde empezar y eso lo abrumaba!. De por sí su trabajo abarcaba más de la mitad de su tiempo, dejando pocas horas para disfrutar de la sexy y fría indiferencia de su koi... Pero ahora con eso...

- ¡Baka!.

Una voz ronca y conocida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver de donde provenía, experimentando un profundo gozo al constatar de quién se trataba. Yuki lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca torcida en los labios, disgustado porque que el crío había pasado frente suyo ignorándolo completamente.

- ¡YUKI!. - el niño corrió a su encuentro para colgarse de su cuello, aliviado de no tener que volver caminando. Con solo la noticia recibida, parecía que todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo habían sido drenadas, dejándolo exhausto. ¡Ah!. Y claro, también se alegraba de ver al padre de su bebé...

El padre de su bebé... Aquello sonaba tanto extraño como emocionante. ¡Tendría su propia familia!.

- Ugh... Suficiente. Compórtate o vuelves caminando. - gruñó el rubio, ignorando olímpicamente el pueril puchero de su novio mientras ambos subían al auto, el pelirrosa mas sonriente de lo usual.

Podía ver de soslayo que Shuichi no apartaba la mirada de él, comenzando a intrigarle la actitud tan contemplativa del mocoso. Además, lucía diferente... Parecía más alegre de lo usual, a pesar de que el agotamiento era palpable en su mirada y piel. Era como si a pesar de todo aquello, su rostro emitiera una extraña luz producto de una honda felicidad que Eiri nunca había notado antes.

- ¿Qué pasa, baka?. - preguntó escuetamente, sintiéndose levemente irritado por la actitud de "tonto alegre" del artista.

Shuichi apretó los labios, preguntándose si sería el momento de decírselo o mejor aguardaba para darle la grata noticia de una manera más elaborada bajo mejores circunstancias.

Frunció el ceño mientras continuaba contemplando al rubio. Súbitamente, la inexpresividad de su rostro le parecía aún más intimidante de lo habitual en ese preciso momento, echando al suelo sus planes de darle la noticia.

De hecho, ¿cómo sabía que Yuki reaccionaría favorablemente ante semejante acontecimiento?. Ahora que lo meditaba fríamente y de frente a la oportunidad perfecta para decírcelo, se cabeza le gritaba que callara y en su memoria afloraron varios recuerdos. Recuerdos que le señalaban la personalidad de su novio, y predecían su reacción. Y no era favorable.

Recién en ese momento cayó en cuanta de la muy factible posibilidad de que Eiri no se alegrara tanto como él con ese inesperado regalo. Y sinceramente, temía otro estallido homólogo a aquél que tuvo lugar cuando accidentalmente golpeó su computadora.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al rememorar el momento. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de Yuki como en aquella oportunidad, y las sensaciones experimentadas estaban aún muy frescas en su memoria. Lo último que deseaba era volver a vivirlas estado él precisamente en su precaria situación. Se sentiría destrozado si su pareja lo rechazaba de en ese momento de necesidad.

Aunque claro, tarde o temprano Yuki debía enterarse. Y era mejor que se enterara lo antes posible, siendo que ya tenía poco más de un mes de embarazo. Seguramente lo regañaría por despistado y por haber dejado transcurrir tanto tiempo antes de hacerse las pruebas, al igual que su médico, que le dio un sin fin de recomendaciones e indicaciones, así como la programación de otra cita para la semana entrante en la que se haría la primera ecografía.

Aún irresoluto, el cantante optó por hacer un reconocimiento del terreno antes de darle la noticia, pues presentía que el escritor no era necesariamente del tipo "paternal".

-Yukiiiiiiii... - soltó, arrastrado la última letra infantilmente. Al novelista le recorrió un fuerte escalofrío por la médula, pues ese era al tono que usaba el baka cuando se había mandado una reverenda cag... Bueno, mas valía averiguarlo cuanto antes para remediar la situación si era posible.

- Que. - soltó abruptamente, luchando por mantener sus nervios bajo control.

Shuichi parpadeó un par de veces y retrocedió imperceptiblemente sin percatarse. Y es que ese "tono" empleado por el escritor era el que siempre usaba antes de estallar por alguna nimiedad. El pelirrosa pasó saliva y bajó la cabeza, viendo sus esperanzas de compartir la magnífica noticia con su amante arruinadas en menos de cinco segundos. Se mordió el labio inferior, comenzando a sentirse extrañamente decaído.

- Je, je. Nada, nada. - rió tontamente, sintiéndose abrumadoramente abandonado.

Y comprendía que sus emociones eran algo desproporcionadas, pero estaba bastante emotivo con la bomba que le había soltado el médico. Aún se sentía como un niño, ¿cómo se haría cargo de un bebé?. Y peor aún, ¿qué haría si Yuki no lo reconocía?.

El solo pensamiento provocó que se sintiese arrasado internamente, con lágrimas incontrolables amenazando desbordar sus ojos, traicionando su secreto. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!. La sola idea de estar solo con toda esa responsabilidad era aterrorizante, sin mencionar que moriría si el escritor lo abandonaba. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido!. De seguro Yuki lo correría de la casa, ya que le había jurado no traerle problemas si tan solo le permitía estar a su lado.

La incertidumbre y el temor sobrecogedores se apoderaron de él rápidamente, percatándose de la gravedad de su situación. ¿Cómo había pensado que Eiri estaría feliz con la noticia?. ¿Qué a caso no lo conocía lo suficiente para imaginar que trataría de lanzarlo por el balcón, con bebé y todo?.

Afortunadamente, ya estaban llegando al edificio, así que podría correr al resguardo del departamento antes de que el escritor se percatara de su estado, aparentemente sin fundamento.

Pero no fue así. En una de esas poco frecuentes oportunidades, a Eiri se le ocurrió desviar rápidamente la mirada hacia su amante, que parecía súbitamente callado, reparando en un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas silenciosamente, desoncertándolo. Sabía que el crío lloraba por todo... Pero aquello era verdaderamente inusitado.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?. - fue la pregunta que le hizo, tan sutil como una bofetada. Lo volvió a mirar para verlo fruncir el ceño y su rostro transformado por un repentino ataque de llanto.

- ¡Eres malo, Yuki!. - sollozó estrepitosamente antes de abrir la puerta del auto y bajarse corriendo. Por suerte ya estaban en el estacionamiento, así que corrió al departamento a encerrarse en el cuarto.

El rubio meneó la cabeza cansinamente y procedió a estacionar el vehículo, en absoluto preocupado por el arranque emotivo del chicuelo. Después de todo, ya estaba inmunizado.

Entró al obscuro departamento unos minutos después de Shuichi, maldiciendo al criajo por no haber encendido las luces. Dejó en el sofá la mochila olvidada en el auto, que pronto se reuniría con su dueño si éste no le daba en los siguientes cinco minutos una buena explicación para su bizarro comportamiento exagerantemente irracional.

**Mientras, en una de las habitaciones obscuras de Nittle Grasper Records...**

- ¡All right, all right...! ¡Arg!.

Hiroshi miró furiosamente al rubio norteamericano para luego evacuar su manita intrusa de "aquella" zona delicada entre sus pantalones que había estando estrujando sin demasiado "amor".

K se retorció un poco debido al dolor provocado por tremenda reprimenda, para luego exhalar un pesado suspiro y apoyarse sobre la mesa de conferencias de la habitación, que era una de las más alejadas del piso, completamente a obscuras y abandonado a esas horas de la noche.

- ¿Ya aprendiste a no apuntarme de nuevo con tu magnum?. - interrogó fríamente y de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con hondo resentimiento debido al trato indignante recibido en los ensayos.

- Yes, my love... - replicó el torturado sumisamente, para luego, suprimiendo una sonrisa, tomar al guitarrista de la cintura y atraerlo hasta él juguetonamente.

Así, se apoderó de sus deliciosos labios sin más preámbulos en un lento y parsimonioso beso que se prolongó un buen rato mientras sus manos recorrían la silueta del pelirrojo, que permanecía pasivo.

Y es que Hitoshi aún se hallaba bajo los efectos de la sulfuración que le produjo el trato que le había dado su amante hacía unas horas, así que se encontraba un poco reacio a iniciar otro encuentro furtivo. A pesar de que ambos habían concordado mantener lo suyo en secreto (debido a incontables razones), le dolía un poco el perpetuo acoso agresivo del que ahora era su novio, con el cual compartían mucho más que solo el trabajo.

Pero K sabía como sacarlo de ese estado; así que prosiguió con los besos elaborados y perezosos hasta hacer reaccionar al chico que jugaba a ser de piedra. Lentamente, pasó por su mejilla para luego ir al lóbulo de la oreja donde se entretuvo mordisqueando y succionando unos instantes antes de bajar al sensible y expuesto cuello, sintiéndolo estremcerse bajo su dominio.

El músico sentía un arrebatador cosquilleo apoderarse de su cuerpo al sentir semejantes caricias unidas a la íntima cercanía con el cálido cuerpo del rubio. La sensación del placentero cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo parecía concentrarse repentinamente en cierta zona erógena, provocándole dolor. Dejó escapar un leve resuello cuando se percató de que su pareja había despertado finalmente a "alguien".

Al sentir la hombría de Hiro, K se separó escasos centímetros para mirarlo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios que irritó al chico de sobremanera, sabiéndose derrotado.

- Dime ahora que no quieres. - le dijo en tono burlón el mayor, susurrando las palabras contra los labios del sometido.

El pelirrojo lo asesinó con la mirada antes de llevar sus brazos al cuello del contrario y atraerlo hacia él mientras se recostaba por iniciativa propia sobre la mesa de conferencias para terminar de reconciliarse.

K gustoso aceptó la invitación, posicionándose magistralmente sobre su pareja sin mayores dificultadas para que así sus manos iniciaran un escrutador recorrido de reconocimiento por el tierno cuerpo del más joven. Así fue como logró robarle uno que otro excitante gemido ahogado que rápidamente comenzaron a ponerlo duro.

- **0-0-0 -**

El rubio novelista caminó hasta el cuarto que compartía con Shuichi, encontrándolo hecho una bolita sobre la cama y sollozando en la habitación completamente a obscuras, conformando un verdaderamente patético espectáculo. Rodó los ojos con impaciencia antes de acercarse y averiguar lo que sucedía, ya que si no lo hacía callar, probablemente no lo dejaría dormir con tanto berrinche.

"Maldito crío", pensó de mal humor, mientras se acercaba a la cama hasta estar a unos pasos del cuerpo que descansaba sobre la misma.

- Shu, ¿pasa algo?. - le preguntó, haciendo el esfuerzo de moderar su tono.

Por unos instantes, contemplar a su niño en ese estado le conmovió en lo mas profundo. Pero

luego recordó que solo eran escándalos dramáticos que el mocoso montaba para llamar su atención... Y él, como idiota que era, le seguía la corriente, ya que la sola idea de que Shu estuviese padeciendo realmente lo afectaba más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

- ¡No!. - contestó rotundamente el aludido para luego incrementar la intensidad del llanto y acurrucarse aún más en su lugar.

Eiri se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se despeinó, presa de la rabia e impotencia. Siempre que Shuichi se ponía así, le costaba sudor, lágrimas y una buena porción de trabajo. Y por "sudor y lágrimas" se refería a unos cariñitos y unas palabritas afectivas reconfortantes, que a Yuki, la sola idea de tener que emplearlas, le ponía los pelos de punta.

Y lo peor era que no tenía idea del motivo de la tristeza del niño. No pudo haber sido su tono, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a él. Pero con Shu nunca se sabía, así que se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda con movimientos circulares cuyo fin era reconfortarlo, aunque él no fuese muy bueno para aquello. Se sentía terriblemente incómodo y fuera de lugar, llevándolo a desear que el criajo verdaderamente se hallase compungido. De lo contrario, él mismo le daría un motivo para padecer.

- ¿Te molestó algo que dije?. - se aventuró a preguntar, buscando mentalmente razones que pudieron levar al alegre pelirrosa a ese estado.

El llanto convulso del cuerpo a su lado había disminuido con su contacto, asombrando al mismo escritor con lo fácil que resultaba tranquilizar al vocalista. Ahora tan solo gimoteaba en silencio, sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza a la pregunta hecha por su pareja.

- ¿Te peleaste con Hiroshi?. - interrogó, ahora con paciencia renacida de su pequeño éxito.

Shuichi contuvo el aliento para ahogar su llanto mientras volvía a negar escuetamente con la cabeza, deseando que su novio culminase con ese interrogatorio, que en otras circunstancias lo habrían alegrado.

- ¿Te fue mal en el trabajo?. ¿K te amenazó de muerte?.

Nueva negación.

El novelista soltó un suspiro de frustración al no lograr que su novio largase prenda respecto a la causa de su angustia. Pero consecuentemente, Shuichi cesó el llanto, y lentamente, se sentó en la cama, con la vista fija al frente. Su contraparte lo miró con curiosidad, a la expectativa de sus palabras.

- Yuki... - cuando habló, su voz sonaba débil y quebradiza debido al llanto reciente que aún amenazaba con re emerger.

- ¿Hum?.

- ¿Me amas?.

- No preguntes eso. - rezongó el rubio, desviando la mirada a un negro punto de la habitación, maldiciendo mentalmente a Shuichi por arruinarlo todo...

- Yukiiiiii... - persistió con obstinación el cantante, comenzando a mecerse en su lugar con los ojos clavados en el duro perfil de su koi, el cual se giró velozmente, mirándolo con reproche:

- No insistas si no quieres dormir en el sofá. - amenazó.

Shuichi hizo un puchero y bajó la cabeza tratando de ahogar las lágrimas. Sabía que su novio lo amaba, a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho. Tan solo que a veces necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. Ahora más que nunca. ¿Pero cómo explicarle su necesidad imperiosa de oír esas palabras sin revelarle el secreto del hijo que cargaba?.

Se cuestionaba silenciosamente. Quizás había sido un ciego todo ese tiempo y Yuki no lo amaba... Tal vez él solo vió lo que quería ver. Además, el escritor nunca había asumido ningún compromiso con él; tan solo le había permitido, a regañadientes, permanecer a su lado si se comportaba y no lo enfermaba con tanto estrés.

Ante tales pensamientos de alta racionalidad y fundamento, el vocalista se sintió más solo que nunca. Sobre todo porque llevaba un bebé dentro del cuál debería hacerse cargo, aparentemente solo.

Mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las lágrimas que tal vez le brindarían el consuelo que su amante no sabía darle... Y tampoco tenía porqué hacerlo, después de todo, eran solo "amantes" en el estricto sentido moderno de la palabra. Es decir, dos personas que "lo hacen", y nada más. Un significado completamente inverso al original...

Las lágrimas súbitamente se vieron reemplazadas por rabia y frustración, sorprendiendo hasta al mismo cantante. ¿Quién rayos se creía para tratarlo de esa forma?. Después de todo, no estaba pidiendo mucho, considerando que llevaban dos años en esa relación, si es que así podía llamársele. Además, al bebé no lo había hecho él solo; Yuki tuvo su GRAN parte en ello.

Shuichi tomó aire y miró al hombre sentado a su lado con resolución y un extraño fulgor nunca antes visto en sus ojos. De verdad que los cambios hormonales lo tenían en una montaña rusa emocional, pasando de la tristeza a la ira en solo segundos. Lastimosamente, Eiri no tenía ni idea de ésto.

Shindou se puso de pie con impetuosidad y salió de la habitación con evidente aire de contrariedad, completamente inusual en él, por lo que Eiri quedó perplejo ante el repentino cambio de carácter de su novio.

- ¿Qué haces, baka?. - espetó tan contrariado como Shu, debido a la actitud de éste.

- ¡Dormiré en el sofá!. - prácticamente le ladró, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como al escritor, que para esas alturas, creía que SU Shu había sido secuestrado por extraterrestres y esa era una mala copia. ¿Dónde había ido su maleable y manso novio que recibía sus patadas con una sonrisa de regocijo?.

Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no ir tras él y obligarlo mediante la fuerza, si era necesario, a dormir en la cama junto a él para recordarle quién mandaba; y de paso averiguar que rayos estaba pasando por la cabecita rosada del mocoso para hablarle de esa manera.

Pero su orgullo afortunadamente se lo impidió antes de que causar mayores daños sin proponérselo.

Ya volvería arrastrándose...

Qué equivocado estaba.

Esa noche, el frío novelista pasó una fría noche al resguardo de su fría soledad. Para su gran indignación, se vió obligado a admitir, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, que necesitaba el cuerpecito tibio de su baka a su lado para lograr dormirse con su calidez y su aroma conciliadores.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, y Eiri contemplaba el techo cual hippie volado con marihuana, preguntándose cuándo rayos adquirió esa molesta dependencia por el atolondrado cantante. ¡Maldición!. Aquello era lo último que deseaba: exponerse a sufrir de nuevo. Pero la necesidad de tener a Shuichi entre sus brazos, sentirlo retorcerse entre sueños balbuceando Dios sabe qué cosas, más que sacarlo de quicio, ahora le resultaban adorables y hasta necesarias para dormir tranquilo.

Pensó en traer al baka a la cama, aprovechando que seguramente dormía como piedra y no se percataría de su involuntario desplazamiento. Pero su gran orgullo herido se lo impedía, por más que eso significase pasar en vela un buen tiempo hasta que Shu se disculpase por su desplante. Después de todo, ¿de dónde rayos había aprendido esa conducta el criajo?.

Emitió un gruñido de indignación y enfado antes de acomodarse para intentar nuevamente dormirse; aunque no tenía mucho caso a esas alturas.

-:-

Cuando Yuki se levantó al día siguiente, luego de haber logrado conciliar una par de horas un sueño superficial y en absoluto reparador, se percató, con sorpresa, de que el baka ya se había ido a trabajar. Esto lo dejó completamente perplejo por varios motivos; entre ellos:

¿Desde cuando el mocoso se despertaba temprano por sí solo?.

¿Cómo diablos él no lo había sentido?.

¡La cocina estaba limpia y sin señales de haber sufrido estragos!. Y finalmente, y la que más hondo calaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo:

¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS SE HABÍA IDO SIN DESPEDIRSE?.

El novelista resopló completamente furioso por la serie de desaires y comportamientos sin precedentes que el maldito chicuelo estaba enseñando.

Achicó los ojos con rencor: Ya le enseñaría cuando volviera... Lo haría dormir en el balcón, aunque eso significara que tampoco él lograría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Pero lo que Eiri no sospechaba es que su "ira" (por no decir celos enfermizos y sensación de abandono) hacia el cantante se vería incrementada durante el transcurso del día, ya que cada vez que se disponía a escribir algo para la entrega que debía hacer a su editorial, el teléfono sonaba. Si no era Tohma, era Nakano, Sakuma o Sakano; todos tratando de averiguar de manera independiente donde se había metido Shuichi, ya había faltado al ensayo el día anterior y estaba bastante atrasado en el trabajo.

Aproximadamente a eso de las diez se oye el repicar de la primera llamada teléfono del día, y el inicio del suplicio del rubio temperamental.

Era Tohma, a quién K se había visto obligado a informar que Shindou aún no aparecía y que aún debían grabar varias canciones para el nuevo disco. Como el cantante no atendía el móvil y Hiroshi desconocía su paradero, Tohma tomó la situación en sus manos. Después de todo, el tiempo era dinero... ¡Y ese pequeño demonio le estaba costando millonadas!.

- Eiri-san, ¿de casualidad se encuentra Shindou-san contigo?. - interrogó la amable y suave voz del chico, una vez emitidos los solemnes saludos correspondientes, a los que el novelista replicó escuetamente.

El rubio maldijo mil veces mentalmente antes de tratar de reunir la calma necesaria para contestar a su cuñado:

- Iie... - replicó con voz ronca, arrastrando involuntariamente la última letra en un intento por contenerse. Tohma halló esto un poco raro, pero se abstuvo a emitir preguntas. - Salió muy temprano, asumí que fue a trabajar. - añadió

- Aquí no está. - aseguró el presidente de la discográfica. - Es más, K-san me pidió que lo buscara... Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. - se despidió con voz cantarina. Al no recibir respuesta por parte del otro, cortó la comunicación. Ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su cuñado... Pero esa era una de las miles razones por la que lo amaba.

Y así continuó el día. Cada vez que el escritor creía que podría sentarse frente al monitor y escribir unas cuantas páginas más para su entrega (cuya fecha límite se aproximaba a pasos agigantados), sonaba el teléfono, sacándolo completamente de onda y arrebatándole la tranquilidad tan necesaria para que la inspiración aflorara.

**-0-0-0-**

Shuichi había salido del departamento con todas las intenciones del mundo de ir a trabajar para compensar el tiempo perdido, sobre todo porque trabajaban en un nuevo disco, aprovechando el éxito del anterior. Pero mientras corría para alcanzar el bus, se encontró con una tienda que vendía artículos para bebés, la cual nunca había llamado su atención. Pero en esa oportunidad, parecía que lo atraía como un imán gigante. Así que haciendo la promesa mental de entrar a curiosear unos instantes, se dispuso a echar una ojeada a la tienda.

Pero entre tantas cosas relacionadas con el bebé que incrementaban su emoción, se distrajo y el tiempo le pasó volando entre conversaciones con las vendedoras, que parecían tan emocionadas como él respecto al niño. Sentía alegría de poder compartir con alguien la felicidad que el anuncio de la llegada de su hijo o hija le producía, acompañada de una conciliadora sensación de acogimiento y afianzamiento que le brindaba el apoyo y seguridad que tanta falta le hacía. Sobre todo al enfrentarse a la posibilidad de ser padre soltero (**N/A:** O madre xD)

Así se pasó impremediatadamente toda la mañana en el centro, alucinando con la llegada del bebé, exaltándose cada vez más con la idea en cada oportunidad que veía las ropitas y los artículos tan enternecedores. Claro, no compró nada demasiado llamativo que pudiese atraer la atención del novelista. Tan solo cosas pequeñas que cabrían en su mochila, como algunas prendas de ropas muy lindas de colores que podían ser tanto para niñas como para niños, un biberón, un chupete, una hermosa mantita para la cuna que ya había comprado pero recogería dentro de unos meses; momento para el cual asumía que Yuki ya se habría enterado...

Se hallaba demasiado feliz como para refrenarse. Quería celebrar su alegría...

Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo con Yuki.

Pero no dejó que ese pensamiento lograra arruinar su espléndido humor. Prosiguió con su recorrido de incógnito (para que no lo reconocieran y se armara un tremendo escándalo) por todas las tiendas de bebés que encontraba, llevando un gorro y unos anteojos de sol. Desde el éxito rotundo que habían logrado hacía un tiempo, difícilmente podían salir sin ser reconocido. Mucho menos estar acompañado de Yuki en la vía pública.

Se estremeció al recordar un incidente que tuvo lugar poco después del lanzamiento de su primer disco y del concierto con Sakuma-san. El novelista y él paseaban por las calles como cualquier pareja normal, conversando sobre cosas triviales. De pronto se vieron acorralados por un enjambre de admiradoras frenéticas que gritaban emocionadas y trataban de alcanzar ciertas "partes privadas" de su anatomía mientras otras luchaban por llevarse algún recuerdo de sus ídolos: La billetera, los anteojos, el reloj, los pantalones...

Finalmente llegó la policía para salvarlos. Un poco tarde, porque el trauma emocional ya estaba hecho. Pero al menos los acercó hasta el departamento.

Desde ese día, Yuki nunca más volvió a acompañarlo caminando a algún lugar...

Envuelto en el frenesí de las compras, Shuichi no se percató de la hora hasta que era medio día. Soltó un gemido angustioso, sabiendo de antemano la tremenda reprimenda que se llevaría, sin mencionar todo el trabajo acumulado que ya tenía. De verdad K los estaba exprimiendo con eso del nuevo disco... Hasta los fines de semana los hacía trabajar, ¡eso era inhumano!. ¡Él quería pasar los fines de semana con su hermoso rubio para hacerle mimitos y arrumacos...!

Mmmm... Seguramente debería dejar de trabajar los fines de semana ahora que se encontraba en estado. Tanto trabajo no podía ser bueno para el bebé. De todas formas se lo preguntaría al médico, ya tenía programada una cita para la semana siguiente. Nada más esperaba el momento indicado para contarle de su estado a alguien... Porque la sola idea de contárselo a Yuki le daba escalofríos. Su más grande temor era que lo abandonara.

Suspiró pesadamente y con prominente puchero en los labios, buscando su celular dispuesto a marcar el número de K para disculparse reiteradas veces por su irresponsabilidad (tal vez así lograría ahorrarse un buen sermón) y avisar que iría esa tarde a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"¡¡¡Buuuuu!. Solo pensarlo me da flojera...", pensó apesadumbrado.

Pero al echar una mirada a las ropitas del bebé y demás adquisiciones mientras buscaba su móvil, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, haciendo a un lado las demás emociones negativas. Nada era tan importante como su bebé, así que mejor no se preocupaba por aquello.

Aunque claro, aún amaba cantar y ser reconocido como un buen artista gracias a sus esfuerzos, puesto que significaba la materialización de su mayor sueño desde pequeño, cuando vio a Nittle Grasper en la televisión por primera vez. Pero ahora le parecía que el niño que esperaba era lo más maravilloso y magnífico que pudiese haberle ocurrido, aunque hubiese sucedido de manera completamente... "accidental".

No... mejor no referirse a su pequeño de esa manera. Desde hoy sería su pequeño y bello imprevisto que ocasionaba que todo palideciera en comparación con él. Nada significaba tanto, ni poseía un valor remotamente similar. Sí, eso sonaba mejor y se aproximaba más a la realidad.

Sacó su móvil con más funciones de las que Shuichi era capaz de utilizar; lo último en tecnología. Había sido regalo de una prestigiosa empresa de artefactos electrónicos. A Bad Luck, luego de alcanzar la fama, le llovían regalos de empresas prominentes que deseaban fuesen los auspiciantes de sus productos.

Se sobresaltó al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas en la luminosa pantalla. K-san, Hiro, Sakano-san, Sakuma-san... ¡Yuki...! ¡SEGUCHI-SAN!.

"¡Ay, mamá!. De seguro me van a linchar!"

Marcó rápidamente el numero de K-san, bastante consternado. Y su malestar se incrementó cuando, luego de repicar apenas una vez, un manager sobre-exitado lo atendió a la corrida, sin darle tiempo de formular palabra y maldiciendo y demás improperios en su lengua natal. Shindou se apresuró a decir todo lo que debía decir y a cortar la comunicación al oír unos disparos de fondo, sin duda cortesía del rubio.

Soltó un suspiro, algo molesto consigo mismo por su descuido... Pero aquello tampoco logró sacarlo de su buen humor. Era maravilloso el estado de felicidad en el que se encontraba. Nada le parecía demasiado grave o malo como para deprimirse. Sentía que ese pequeño que esperaba ya le estaba cambiando por completo, tanto la vida como a sí mismo. Tan solo esperaba que los cambios de humor debido a las hormonas no fuesen tan fuertes como el que tuvo ayer, cuando de estar contento, pasó a llorar a mares y a gritar al rubio.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba cansinamente con una pesada mochila sobre el hombro hasta un restaurante, donde la reconfortante frescura del aire acondicionado lo recibió al cruzar la puerta, relajando sus músculos tensos y permitiéndole respirar con alivio. Tomó asiento y ordenó algo bien suculento con celeridad: se moría de hambre. Sonrió al recordar que comía por dos, así que no debía restringirse nada.

De nuevo deseó que Yuki estuviese con él, compartiendo ese momento de compras para el bebé y planes para el futuro. Pero hasta que no se atreviera a decírselo, no tenía caso fantasear. Y sospechaba que la ocasión no se daría muy pronto, pues de seguro el novelista estaría furioso por su errática conducta de la otra noche, así que al menos debería esperar hasta que se le pasase el enfado...

Shuichi se estremeció al recordar su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Primero se largó a llorar como crío, sabiendo bien cuanto odiaba Eiri que hiciera eso. Luego le replicó de mala manera y finalmente, (y lo que mas temor le provocaba e incluso lo sorprendía) decidió, por voluntad propia, dormir en el sofá. Si, definitivamente, el escritor estaría colérico y de seguro le echaría una buena bronca cuando llegara al departamento, si no decidía mandarlo a dormir en el pasillo.

Por el momento aquello dejó de tener importancia cuando vio su pedido frente a él: Un gran plato de comida humeante para satisfacer su hambriento estómago y el de su bebé. Sonrió feliz ante la idea y sin perder mas tiempo, se lanzó sobre la delicia.

**-0-0-0-**

Para la una de la tarde, Yuki estaba seguro que perdería la cabeza. No solo por las incesantes llamadas y la presión de terminar la entrega de su novela; sino también por el baka, que había desaparecido y no contestaba el móvil.

Sentado frente al monitor que tan solo enseñaba una solitaria palabra escrita, resultado de toda una mañana de trabajo, el novelista comenzó a sentir como la ira y resentimiento debido al trato que le había dado su pareja se desvanecía paulatinamente ante la incertidumbre de no saber que había sucedido con Shuichi. Él mismo había llamado a su móvil y resultaba demasiado extraño que no le hubiera respondido o al menos, devuelto la llamada.

Tan solo esperaba que estuviera bien, lo demás ya no importaba.

Su silencioso ruego fue oído cuando el teléfono repicó por última vez en el día. Era Tohma, para avisar que Shindou había aparecido finalmente y que volvería tarde a casa porque debía recuperar las millon... Eh, perdón; el tiempo perdido.

Eiri, regresando a su actitud habitual y olvidando los recientes pensamientos, respondió de mala gana que le importaba un comino (por no repetir la palabra que _verdaderamente_ dijo) lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer el crío del infierno, y que por favor, ya no llamaran a molestarlo cada vez que a Shu se le ocurría hacer una de sus tonterías. Él tenía su propia vida y trabajo del cual ocuparse.

Afortunadamente, a Tohma no pareció afectarle en absoluto la mala educación de su cuñado... Y si, ya estaba anestesiado, por no decir completamente enamorado. Así que los desplantes y arranques de Yuki le pasaban por la tangente.

El novelista cortó la comunicación con una vena palpitándole en la frente: ¡¡Estrangularía a ese baka cuando llegara!... Y no es que no se alegrase de que estuviera bien... Pero alguien debía pagar por todo el tiempo que había perdido, ¿no?. Balance karmático.

**-0-0-0-**

La luz de la luna ingresaba a través de la ventana abierta de la habitación del hotel de lujo en donde dos cuerpos sudorosos llevaban a cabo la extenuante pero muy satisfactoria labor de acoplarse; un cuerpo dentro del otro, encajando de manera complementaria, perfecta, como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar unidos en ese bello vals.

El ritmo lento y acompasado, progresivamente incrementó la velocidad e intensidad hasta alcanzar unas embestidas frenéticas y salvajes; tal cual ambos amantes disfrutaban sus sesiones de sexo, dejándolos sin aliento, llenando el ambiente con sus gemidos extasiados.

La luz plateaba bañaba la silueta de Ryuichi sobre él, dándole una apariencia de ensueño, mística y demencialmente erótica mientras se mecía febrilmente montado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Los hermosos ojos azules cerrados con fuerza debido al intenso placer que los embargaba, su expresión sofocada con las mejillas ardientes y los labios rojos, húmedos e hinchados, víctimas de sus caricias salvajes, acrecentaban sin límites su ya de por sí insuperable sensualidad natural.

Los eróticos movimientos de vaivén que ejecutaba sobre él, emitiendo gemidos cada vez más elevados, pruebas contundentes del placer que le brindaba, lograban hacer que perdiera la razón. O, mejor dicho, la poca que le quedaba.

Sus mentes eran un revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones excitantes y placenteras que no daban lugar a ningún otro pensamiento que no fuese el presente y el cuerpo adictivo del otro. Todo era borroso y nebuloso, confuso, ahogado por el fastuoso placer sin límites.

Tatsuha echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su miembro entrar y salir por completo de su amante volviéndolo loco de placer; incontables sensaciones viajando por cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo produciendo choques eléctricos. Con las manos fuertemente sujetadas a las estrechas caderas de su contraparte, hacía las penetraciones aún más frenéticas y profundas.

- Ah... Ryu... eres magnífico... - gimió en un océano de gozo. El mencionado sonrió, sin abrir los ojos. Se apoyaba en los brazos del moreno a los costados de sus caderas para tener equilibrio e impulso en los embates que dirigía.

- Tú también, cielo... - replicó, para luego gemir con intensidad cuando su amante lo embistió fuertemente, clavándose en un sensible punto interno que provocó un intenso y sabroso cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. - Mmm...

- Dime... ¿Has estado practicando mucho con mi cuñado?. - interrogó con un fulgor malicioso en los ojos, con todas las intenciones del mundo de hacerlo enfadar.

Las penetraciones no cesaron; al contrario. Se intensificaron con ingente fuerza, producto de la ira del mas adulto y de la retorcida diversión del mas joven.

Ryuichi abrió los ojos al instante de oírlo emitir semejante improperio, revelando esos hermosos mares azules que reflejaban intensa contrariedad, al igual que su expresión facial, con los labios apretados. Tatsuha lo miraba socarrón, con una sonrisa aviesa pese a su rostro arrebolado por las sensaciones tan intensas.

Sin miramientos, Ryuichi le plantó una fuerte cachetada, haciéndole voltear al rostro a un costado. El joven se volvió a mirarlo al instante, con una mano aún en una de sus caderas y su hermana sobándose la mejilla injuriada. Sus profundos ojos oscuros centellearon con una sensual y excitante mezcla de deseo y furor.

Tomó rápidamente a Ryuichi de la cintura con ambas manos y lo bajó de sus caderas, saliendo de esa estrecha cavidad que tantos orgasmos le había brindado de manera abrupta y dolorosa, arrancándole un delicioso gemido ahogado al cantante. Lo tendió en la cama, boca abajo y lo presionó usando todo su peso, inclinándose sobre él hasta susurrarle al oído con saña:

- Tendré que enseñarte las consecuencias de la violencia infantil, mi amor.

El sometido solo lo miró claramente airado, pero sin tiempo de protestar, pues Tatsuha lo penetró de nuevo, prosiguiendo con las enérgicas embestidas que lograban sacarle el aire del cuerpo junto uno que otro quejido involuntario debido a la innecesaria violencia de los embates.

Luego de semejante desplante, el cantante ya no logró recuperar su estado de excitación por más que lo volvían loco las deliciosas estocadas bruscas de su joven e insaciable amante dentro suyo. Permaneció tenido mirando fijamente un punto distante, esperando a que el moreno terminara de una maldita vez con lo suyo para después buscar la manera de darle su merecido.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Tatsuha se llevó a un borracho cantante de ojos azules a la cama, luego de una de las numerosas fiestas que organizaba la empresa de su acaudalado cuñado. Para el maravillado joven resultó ser la materialización de todas sus fantasías más irrealizables y eróticas: tener a su ídolo para él solo, de manera completa e irremediable.

Para un bastante mareado y fuera de sí Ryuichi, significó la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido en años. La manera en que ese chiquillo se desempeñaba en la cama, con un hambre voraz e inagotable le resultaba terriblemente excitante y adictivo.

Así comenzaron una secreta relación casual, tanto por la diferencia de edad, como por el estatus del cantante.

Tatsuha veía todos sus sueños realizados de manera tangible, llevándolo a la cima del mundo al ser capaz de poseer el cuerpo de su ídolo y ser poseído por él. Era magnífico poder tocar la piel de su dios hecho carne; y aún más magnífico resultaba cuando era el mismo Sakuma el que se lo pedía.

Era su mayor sueño concretado, finalmente, amenazando con hacerlo llorar de felicidad.

Bueno, _casi_. Pues Tatsuha deseaba tener al cantante como "algo más" que una pareja sexual. Pero esto se lo guardaba para sí, pues sabía de antemano de los gustos meramente carnales de su objeto de adoración, y no quería estropear sus posibilidades de adueñarse de su corazón.

Aunque era apenas un criajo, se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adorando a ese dios hecho carne; recopilando toda la información disponible y no disponible respecto a él, pasando horas enteras contemplándolo u oyéndolo cantar. Por ende, lo conocía MUY bien. Demasiado bien, a pesar de nunca haber entablado una conversación con él previa a aquella fiesta. Antes de ese día, ni siquiera había tenido el placer de ver al maravilloso cantante de cerca.

Pero aún así, había descubierto que la faceta "infantil" que lucía el artista no era mas que un disfraz para esconder su lado maduro y sus bajos instintos. Pocos sabían del tremendo apetito sexual de Sakuma Ryuichi... Y entre esos pocos, Tatsuha tenía el gran honor y satisfacción de hallarse.

Así, decidió aceptar los términos de "pareja casual" del hombre de sus fantasías, pero con la vista centrada en una meta mucho más ambiciosa: Ganarse completamente a su ídolo. Ser el dueño no solo de su cuerpo, sino también de su corazón. Contienda en la que muchos se habían aventurado con anterioridad, pero ninguno había salido victorioso.

Pero ninguno de ellos era Tatsuha Uesugi, que estaba convencido de haber nacido para estar con Ryuichi. Y aquello lo constató al sentir como sus cuerpos se aunaban a la perfección, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Sakuma se alegró de sentir el tierno pero imponente cuerpo de su amante tensarse, para luego soltar su semilla en su interior y dejarse caer agotado sobre él, depositando un beso en su nuca mientras el cálido líquido se deslizaba entre sus muslos internos. En cientos de otras oportunidades le había regañado y reiterado que no quería que acabara dentro suyo, pero dadas las circunstancias, se alegraba de que hubiese terminado, fuese como fuese. Significaba que pronto sería su turno para consolidar su venganza.

- Estuviste genial, mi vida. - gruñó un agotado chico, frotando la nariz en el cuello de su compañero, sin salir de su cuerpo aún. Necesitaba tiempo para recobrar el aire y las energías ya que en la situación en que se hallaba, hasta respirar le costaba.

- Vete al diablo. - le espetó el cantante entre irritado y divertido, logrando arrancarle una risa de tono profundo a su acompañante antes de que se acomodara a su lado finalmente con pesadez. Ryu se giró para verlo a los ojos. - Sabes que te la cobraré, ¿no?. - le advirtió con harta seriedad. Y es que planeaba una venganza terriblemente placentera para él... Tatsuha ya se aguantaría.

- Eso espero... - susurró el moreno, jadeando con dificultad mientras con esfuerzo apartaba un mechón de cabellos del rostro del artista para acomodarlos detrás de su oreja, procurando que no se lo notase lo prendado que estaba de él.

Siempre supo que estaba enamorado de Sakuma Ryuichi... Pero poder poseer, aunque fuese su cuerpo reiteradas veces y bajo expreso pedido del cantante, era todo un honor tortuoso; él deseaba mucho más que su cuerpo. Y juraba que lo lograría a pesar de la gran competencia de la que estaba consciente: él no era el único juguete de Sakuma...

Y Sakuma no era su único juguete...

Sonrió ladino bajo la desconcertada mirada de las bellas lagunas azules antes de soltar un profundo suspiro e incorporarse para buscar sus pantalones.

Bingo.

Ryuichi se sentó en el lecho compartido, su desnudez expuesta sin penas a sus ojos alagados que lo atisbaron con fascinación disimulada, pese de haberlo visto en su desnudez cientos de veces con anterioridad. Pero aún así, no dejaba de ser un espectáculo espléndido e irresistible.

El artista lucía una expresión de evidente contrariedad ante las acciones que llevaba a cabo su amante en ese momento.

- ¿A dónde vas?. - interroga con fastidio mal disfrazado, mirándolo abrocharse los pantalones mientras sentía su hambre renacer.

- Tengo un compromiso. - respondió el otro escuetamente. Cada movimiento, sílabo y entonación minuciosamente planeado con anteleridad.

El chico en la cama frunce el ceño, conformando una expresión de niño aún insatisfecho en sus caprichos egoístas.

- ¿Tienes que encontrarte con Megumi?. - inquirió, volviendo a recostarse con total indiferencia, haciendo ademanes de prepararse para dormir.

- No, con Naoko.

Ryuichi emitió un sonido monosilábico, dando a entender que comprendía. Después de todo, habían quedado en que tendrían una relación abierta. Ambos podían salir con otras personas sin que el otro interviniera. Tan solo que le jodía cuando Tatsuha le dejaba con las ganas. Aún estaba caliente y para el colmo de males, la vaina le dolía horrores como resultado de la pasión no culminada.

El chico lo miró de reojo mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa, preguntándose si su táctica estaría surtiendo efecto... Lo que no quería decir que fuese ficticia. De hecho que se encontraría con Naoko en unos minutos en un lugar cercano. Pero la idea no era ni la cuarta parte de atrayente e incitante como pasar la noche haciendo el amor a su ídolo.

Pero todo sea por ganarse su corazón, ya que el cuerpo, su amorcito se lo regalaba al primer transeúnte que pasara, para gran dolor suyo.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana... - comenzó a despedirse, inclinándose sobre el hombre para depositar un rápido beso sobre sus labios, que en ese preciso momento esbozaban un delicioso puchero, cortesía del surgimiento súbito de su aspecto infantil... pero no por ello menos sensual.

- ¿No quieres pasar la noche con Ryu-chan, no da?.

Ohh... Era un maldito despiadado. Sabía que ante su arma más poderosa, Tatsuha difícilmente le negaba algo. Bajo el disfraz de su personalidad aniñada, Ryu bien le podía decir: "Dame tus huevos", que Tatsuha con gusto se los arrancaba y se los entregaba con una sonrisa en una bandeja de plata.

¿Y quién podría tacharlo de débil, fofo o dominado?. Nada más bastaría con que echaran una mirada a esa expresión pueril, con los hermosos ojos brillantes por lágrimas de cocodrilo sin derramar, las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas y los labios rojos y húmedos apretados con fuerza en una expresión de llanto contenido.

No. Nadie podría tacharlo de blandegue.

Y por más que cada fibra sensible de todo su ser le gritaban que permaneciera en el lecho a lado de semejante intrigante e instigadora criatura; Tatsuha reunió las fuerzas para atenerse a sus planes.

- Ryu-chan debe dormirse. Ya es muy tarde para que ande despierto. - fue la respuesta que dio, sonriendo divertido ante el mohín de fastidio inocente que conformó el bello semblante del cantante.

- Pero Ryu-chan se siente mal, necesita que lo cuiden... - gimoteó con voz llorosa y lágrimas amenazando con rodar por las mejillas sonrosadas en cualquier momento, al mismo tiempo que elevaba los brazos hacia el moreno en silenciosa súplica por su aproximación.

El menor de los Uesugi, parado frente suyo con las manos en las caderas, se aproximó con suspicacia, adivinando que el cantante tramaba algo con eso de que "se siente mal...". Pero no vaciló en sentarse a lado del -ahora niño- para abrazarlo y hundir el rostro en su cálido cuello, llenando sus pulmones clandestinamente con su aroma.

- ¿Qué te duele?. - le preguntó en un suave susurro paternal una vez que rompió el abrazo para tomarlo con delicadeza de las mejillas con ambas manos, contemplando fascinado el verosímil disfraz de infante que ostentaba su amante cuando convenía a sus caprichos. Desde la expresión en los ojos y el tono de voz, hasta el vocabulario y los gestos; todo era absolutamente convincente. Y perturbadoramente excitante.

Los mares azules del "niño" rielaron fugazmente para luego, con un gesto aniñado, hacer a un lado con timidez las sábanas que cubrían sus armoniosas formas, dejando a la vista su punzante y enrojecida erección.

Al monje se le escapó un pequeño jadeo ante la muy sugestiva escena que tenía en frente. Pero hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad en su interior para no lanzarse hambrientamente sobre el cantante y tomarlo de nuevo, ya que la promesa de la recompensa que intentaba lograr era suficiente motivación para resistir la difícil prueba que su adorado dios le ponía delante... literalmente.

- Me duele aquí...- lloriqueó Ryu-chan, antes de tomar una de las manos del otro chico y llevarla a su erección brillante a causa de los fluidos corporales y enrojecida debido a la pasión interrumpida. - ¿Ayudarías a Ryu-chan?. - rogó, mordiéndose inocentemente el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Maldición. Maldición y maldición... Y más maldición. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?.

- Hago que el dolor se vaya y luego te duermes, ¿de acuerdo?. - negoció Tatsuha, comenzando a deslizar su mano suavemente a lo largo de la cálida erección, logrando ahogar las protestas del artista gracias a que sus caricias comenzaron a anonadarlo, robándole jadeos y gemidos entrecortados.

Cuando acabó su labor de enfermero, Tatsuha se largó sin más miramientos, dejando a un contrariado cantante en la habitación, sonriendo ante el prometedor futuro de su táctica.

**Continuará...**

Yo de nuevo:Imagino que habrán notado mi inusual versión de Ryuichi. Es que se me hace más creíble de esta manera y, además, ayudará mucho a la trama de la relación entre él y Tatsuha.

Respecto al embarazo de Shu o.o Pus, abstenerse de preguntar como diablos pasó, porque ni yo lo sé. Tan solo es un fic y todo puede pasar n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** La verdad no me esperaba tan buen recibimiento, así que mil gracias gente!. A todos los que leyeron, y a los que dejaron reviews, este cap va para ustedes ya que no les puedo responder uno a uno TwT Cada review me impulsó a escribir un poco más.

Ah!. Y si alguien necesita que traduzca las frases o palabras en inglés y japonés, por favor, háganmelo saber. De lo contrario, si no es necesario, tomaré el camino del perezoso y dejaré de traducir, je, je -.-U Sie, soy sexópata y perezosa ¬o¬

**Agradecimiento especial a mi beta: mi hermosa y talentosa sis, Juny S. Tao! n.n Este capi con el lemon entre K y Hiro va para ti por introducirme en el mundo de Grav!**

(Sin ti, este fic no habría visto la luz)

**Declaimer:** Gravitation no me pertenece. Pero la perversión es tooooda mía xD

**Advertencias**: Que, de plano, es un fic mío... Así que: Yaoi (relación amorosa chico-chico), Mpreg (embarazo masculino), personajes OOC, lemon gráfico, sado-maso leve, muy, muy malas palabras, etc, etc.

No se esperen una obra maestra de la literatura, ni mucha trama o profundización. Este fic tan solo trata de bishis bailando horizontalmente n.n

**Parejas:** Yuki x Shu, Tat x Ryu, K x Heero, Tohma x Suguru.

**Género:** Romance - Drama - Humor (¿?)

**Raiting:** M (por culpa de estos cachondos chicos malos)

**Summary:** Shuichi descubre que quedó embarazado accidentalmente luego de una romántica noche de aniversario con Yuki. Pese a estar feliz por la noticia, teme a la reacción de su pareja. El escritor deberá acostumbrarse por las malas a tener a un Shuichi mucho más emotivo y dramático de lo usual, y aceptar el hecho de que ya no es lo más importante en la vida del cantante.

**Chapter summary:** Shuichi regresa de su día de compras y se encuentra con un furioso Eiri que quiere correrlo de la casa. En el trabajo, K los explota para recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras se garcha furtivamente al guitarrista. En casa, Shu comienza a mostrar síntomas de su embarazo, los cuales son percibidos por un Yuki bastante irritado y confundido que no entiende que mierda pasa.

Lime Yuki x Shuichi (5 páginas), lemon explícito KxHiro (4 páginas), Tohma x Suguru.

Número total de páginas: 50 (pasa que como ya me tardé mucho en actualizar, decidí hacerlo más corto para así subirlo antes).

**"Mi bello imprevisto"**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo dos:**

**"Desaliento"**

Shuichi regresó exhausto al departamento esa noche, pero muy satisfecho con el día que había tenido. La sonrisa que había mantenido desde la mañana, impelida por la gran noticia del invitado sorpresa que esperaba, permanecía inmutable en su rostro. No podía esperar para echar una ojeada a las compras que había hecho para el bebé. Además estaba satisfecho porque habían logrado un gran avance en el trabajo esa tarde, enmendando así parcialmente sus fallas para con el equipo. Incluso K-san quedó satisfecho... Aunque lo notaba mucho más relajado los últimos días. Se preguntó qué andaría haciendo el rubio para estar en ese estado mas distendido.

Cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de sí infiltrándose en el departamento bañado en penumbras, dejando silenciosamente los zapatos en la puerta. Solo unos pálidos rayos de luz de luna atravesaban la ventana del balcón, aclarando tenuemente su camino. El silencio era absoluto y no alcanzaba a ver ningún fulgor de luz artificial, asumiendo que Yuki ya estaría plácidamente dormido; momento aprovechado por él para esconder las compras realizadas.

Se dirigía furtivamente al depósito -donde raras veces su novio entraba- cuando oyó una profunda voz monocorde que le heló la sangre súbitamente, deteniendo los latidos de su corazón. Shindou permaneció de una pieza mientras su mente giraba a mil revoluciones tratando de procesar la situación y recobrarse del susto.

- ¿Dónde diablos has estado todo el maldito día?.

Desgraciadamente para Shuichi, a Yuki no se le había pasado el enojo por el infructífero día de trabajo, ni por su irreverencia de la noche anterior, ni por no haber contestado el móvil cuando él lo llamó. Así que lejos de estar durmiendo plácidamente, como era de esperarse, Eiri aguardaba la llegada del chico.

Y a juzgar por la manera en que las palabras salían casi silbantes de sus labios, Shuichi pudo deducir, sin margen de error, que el escritor estaba bastante molesto...

No. Molesto era poco.

Estaba completa y totalmente ENCABRONADO.

El pequeño se giró rápidamente para plantarle rostro; su buen humor brindándole energías para lidiar con el perro rabioso en que se había convertido ahora su novio. Una cándida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sin dar señales de temor. Y la verdad que poco le importaba que su Yuki estuviese enfadado... Él estaba más que feliz y ya hallaría la manera de contentarlo. Sus hormonas lo volvían loco: el día anterior había estado melancólico, esa mañana estaba extasiado y en ese momento, observando discretamente la expresión fiera de Eiri, se encontraba bien _caliente_.

Por su parte, el escritor se sorprendió al ver al cantante tan demencialmente delicioso. Parecía como si ahora poseyera una característica intangible que le proveía de un inusitado brillo que iluminaba su rostro. Le parecía que era sencillamente adorable, y se sintió tentado a olvidarlo todo para abrazarlo con fuerzas...

Pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Quedó atrapado en su habitual conducta; lo que se esperaba de él.

- Etto... - se delató instantáneamente el cantante al vacilar llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonreír tontamente. Verdaderamente era muy malo para mentir, y Yuki dejaba ver su impaciencia enarcando peligrosamente una ceja. - Pues tuve un imprevisto y no pude asistir a los ensayos esta mañana... Je, je.

- ¿Y no pudiste avisar a Nakano o alguien para que no estuvieran llamando aquí toda la mañana?. - preguntó retórico con severidad, pero sin alzar la voz. Hacerlo era muy inusual en él, sin mencionar que no necesitaba recurrir a ello para intimidar o amedrentar a alguien.

Se acercó unos pasos al niño que lucía una disimulada sonrisa en los labios que lo desconcertó un tanto. Shuichi solía ponerse serio y bajar la cabeza cuando él estaba molesto. Incluso a veces se ponía a lagrimear intentando ablandar su corazón, aunque nunca le sirvió para librarse de una buena bronca.

Ah... Pero si solo el mocoso supiese cuánto le afectaban esas cristalinas lágrimas cuando rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas... ¡Le perdería todo respeto!. ¡Así que al carajo!. Mejor seguía haciendo lo que el orgullo le dictaba, que le había ido muy bien hasta ahora...

O eso pensaba el muy tonto xD

- Es que el tiempo se me pasó... - replicó el pelirrosa, sin moverse de su lugar, mirando deseoso al rubio acercarse mientras ignoraba magistralmente su disgusto.

Tenía otros planes en mente para esa noche, y no incluían una pelea. Además, el que Eiri le hubiera permitido entrar al departamento, era señal de que se estaba ablandando. En otros tiempos lo habría dejado cruel y desconsideradamente afuera.

- ¿Qué imprevisto fue de todas maneras?. - insistió el novelista, en absoluto convencido por la obviamente falsa excusa brindada. Achicando los ojos con suspicacia ante el extraño comportamiento de Shuichi, lo escrutó intensamente, buscando inquietarlo. - No he podido trabajar en toda la mañana por culpa tuya, baka. - se paró a unos pasos del chico, clavando las refulgentes pupilas en el aniñado rostro del interpelado.

El vocalista apretó los labios en un esfuerzo por disimular la extraña sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro. No quería que el rubio pensara que estaba siendo condescendiente y se enfadara aún más. Noooo, eso no. Necesitaba hacer las paces lo antes posible para poder montarse a su endemoniadamente sexy novio. Y necesitaba hacerlo ¡ya!. El calor que recorría su cuerpo y hacía arder su rostro se había tornado bastante incómodo.

Involuntariamente una sensación acogedora envolvió el corazón del escritor. Esa tierna sonrisa disfrazada en el aniñado rostro del crío reflejaba su buen humor pese a la bronca que de seguro sabía se le avecindaba. Su mocoso era irritantemente adorable, para su propia conveniencia.

Una imperante necesidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos y cubrirlo de besos lo invadió, haciendo menguar un poco su rabia. Solo un poco.

Pero aún los planes de cobrar venganza rondaban su mente, convencido de que Shuichi comenzaba a perderle el respeto (léase: temor). No dejaría que el enano le pasara por encima, independientemente de cuanto lo extrañara -a su pesar- o cuanto deseara tenerlo con él (o debajo... o de costado... o arriba... o...)

A todo eso, ¿desde cuando mierda sentía esa necesidad hambrienta por el crío?. ¿En qué momento Shu se había convertido en imprescindible para él?. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo alejado de su corazón, irrefutablemente el caprichoso cantante se había abierto paso y se había instalado para quedarse.

No podía negarlo: Lo amaba. Loca y desesperadamente...

Pero a su modo.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, concentrándose en su papel de villano. El papel que le resultaba tan fácil y cómodo interpretar.

- Te quiero fuera del departamento, ¡ahora!. - improvisó, rememorando antiguas actuaciones. No usaba esa frase desde hacía un buen tiempo; y no por falta de oportunidades.

Para desconcierto de un prepotente Eiri, Shuichi parpadeó como si no comprendiese las palabras emitidas con énfasis amenazante. Luego conformó una curiosa expresión, mezcla de reticencia con un poco de diversión; cosa que le crispó los nervios al interpretarlo como irreverencia. Su ira se acrecentaba a cada minuto en conjunto contradictorio con un sentimiento de enternecimiento. Por un lado le regocijaba ver a Shu madurar y fortalecerse; pero por otro le crispaba los nervios el saber que le perdía el respeto.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de insistir, pues el pelirrosa sonrió abiertamente y pasó por su lado como si nada, dirigiéndose a la habitación, sus pasos lentos resonando en el departamento.

El novelista primero permaneció abrumado por el asombro. Rechinó los dientes, dispuesto a hacer rodar cabezas. A grandes zancadas y bastante airado al ver como perdía el control de la situación, alcanzó al insurrecto en la habitación que compartían mientras se desvestía alistándose para un baño y después, de seguro, la cama.

Antes de que el novelista tuviera la oportunidad de descargar su frustración y dar una lección a ese mocoso, el vocalista habló, dejándolo aún más perplejo debido a su osadía:

- Amor, ¿enciendes la luz por favor?. - pidió con toda naturalidad, como si no hubiese oído sus palabras o como si no recordara el desplante que le había hecho la noche anterior.

- ¡La luz un carajo!. - espetó el mayor, a punto de perder los estribos. Su tono firme y elevado retumbó en la habitación, logrando que el niño cesara lo que estaba haciendo y lo mirara ceñudo: - Te vas ahora o te saco yo. ¡No quiero ver tu cara un buen tiempo, no haces más que traerme problemas!. - el juego de Shuchi solo lograba enfadarlo más e incrementar su resolución de darle una lección.

El vocalista lo miró entre sorprendido y afectado por la última frase; sus labios conformando un sutil puchero involuntario.

Sí, verdaderamente violaba el acuerdo inicial de su relación: podría permanecer a lado de Yuki solo si no le traía problemas. Y vaya problema que se había traído: un bebé no planeado. Lo había convertido en padre. ¿Qué problema mayor podía traerle?.

_"Olvida eso ahora, baka",_ refunfuñó mentalmente las palabras dichas por el padre del niño en aquella noche de pasión frenética, cuando lo vio buscando un preservativo mientras era acosado hambrientamente por el propio rubio.

Se mordió el labio inferior, súbitamente entristecido al recordarlo. Había evitado pensar en la posibilidad de que Yuki lo corriese del departamento y lo dejase en la calle, puesto que solo hacerlo lo ponía profundamente triste y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. No podía imaginarse estar sin Yuki; mucho menos estando en estado y sin su apoyo. La idea lo aterraba. ¿Qué haría él sin el rubio, y con un bebé?. Apenas era un niño él mismo.

Pero se recobró velozmente, decidido a no dejarse abatir cuando tenía tanto por qué estar agradecido y feliz. (**N/A:** Hormonas u.u...). ¡No había motivos para estar triste cuando sabía que pronto sería papá! (o mamá? O.o)

Ideando velozmente un cambio de estrategia, bajó la cabeza simulando estar acongojado, cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era ocultar una sonrisa aviesa. El novelista pareció complacerse con dicha actitud. Pero lo que no sabía era del deliciosamente maléfico plan que Shuichi urdía en su cabecita caliente, propulsada por las hormonas que lo estaban por volver loco. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era garcharse a Yuki; y lo lograría. Después de todo, el escritor era fácil de llevar a la cama.

- ¿Y bien?. ¡Largo!. - apremió, sintiéndose satisfecho de poder cobrar la deuda.

Shu permaneció en silencio, derramando finas lágrimas de cocodrilo, sus mejillas sonrojándose y sus labios apretados. Levantó el rostro y trató de lucir lo mas compungido posible. Pero como ya predecía, esto no inmutó un ápice Eiri, que estaba más que inmunizado contra sus lágrimas, berrinches y pataletas histéricas.

O eso pensaba él. La verdad que tan bien ocultaba el escritor era su gran debilidad por las lágrimas de su hermoso niño. Cada vez que lo veía entristecido y derramando lágrimas por su causa se le partía el corazón. Pero no tenía idea de cómo enmendar el daño que le hacía; no sabía como actuar en esas situaciones, así que pretendía no percatarse y perpetuar el daño que se hacía a ambos.

-¡Yuki...!. - gimoteó Shindou. El rubio lucía una expresión de exasperación que camuflaba sus verdaderos sentimientos:

- ¿Te vas tú o te saco yo?. - insistió, resoplando. Sentía que las fuerzas se drenaban de su cuerpo, debilitado por la clara expresión de padecimiento en ese rostro que tanto amaba. Una expresión de _falso _padecimiento, pero padecimiento al fin y al cabo u.u

Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía en la bizarra cabecita rubia deYuki, Shuichi prosiguió con la segunda parte del acto. Respiró ondo y comenzó a chillar lo más fuerte que podía, con intenciones de despertar a todo el edificio con las ondas sonoras producidas:

- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!. ¡YUKIIIIII!. ¡No seas malo!. ¡Ya es muy tarde y estoy cansado!. - gritó desesperado, imitando a la perfección sus propios ataques dramáticos. - ¡Lamento haberte incomodado, pero no me di cuenta y el tiempo se me pasó y lo lamento!. ¡No me saques del departamento!. ¡Te juro que...!.

- ¡URUSAI!. - soltó Yuki con tono que imponía respeto, perdiendo la paciencia ante tan irritante espectáculo. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, sintiendo otra migraña avecinarse.

Shuichi cortó su acto al instante, muy obediente, cerrando la boca y mirando con disimulada expectación al hombre frente suyo. Un par de simpáticos lagrimones pendían de sus brillantes y inocentones ojos. Sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz, procurando lucir lo más lastimero posible.

Sabía que debía dejarle a Yuki creer que estaba asustado y que _verdaderamente _podía sacarlo del departamento. Aunque realmente si lo llegase a necesitar, sería Shuichi el que sacaría al novelista del departamento para vivir con el bebé. Esto en caso de que el escritor los rechazara y negara a su hijo. Shu comprendía que debía velar por el bienestar de un pequeño que dependía enteramente de él, y si Eiri no estaba dispuesto a compartir la dicha... Pues que pena. Debería pagar manutención y encargarse financieramente del bebé... Y de paso le quitaría su adorado mercedes como parte del pago y lo vendería pieza por pieza; solo por venganza.

Aunque claro, pensarlo hipotéticamente era mucho mas fácil que llevarlo a la práctica. Shuichi ni siquiera se atrevía a comunicarle la gran noticia al principal interesado. Pero, aún así, tenía las esperanzas de formar los tres una familia feliz.

- Baka, te lo repito: sales solo o te saco. - el tono inminente empleado por el rubio no dejaba lugar a negativas. Shuichi frunció levemente el ceño al ver que su plan no estaba resultando como lo había planeado. Sin saber qué hacer para salir del paso, quedó petrificado mirando los fieros ojos dorados de su koi.

Eiri, con expresión de hastío y ansioso por terminar ya con todo aquello, se acercó al niño con ademanes de alzarlo para llevarlo hasta la puerta y cerrarlo afuera. Pero el pelirrosa, muy mañoso, aprovechó el acercamiento para lanzar los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y unir sus labios en un desesperado beso, dando rienda suelta a las hormonas que lo estaban volviendo loco. Ese calor que recorría su cuerpo desde que vio al rubio tan furioso parecía anular su raciocinio dejando sus instintos primarios actuar. Tenía esa loca necesidad de sentir a Yuki de la forma mas salvaje y desenfrenada.

El escritor se tambaleó sorprendido ante el súbito peso recibido, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio sujetando inconscientemente a Shuichi, que logró introducirse fácilmente en la boca del rubio aprovechando su desconcierto. Las manos del contrario viajaron posándose en las estrechas caderas de su atacante, listo a romper el contacto y mandarlo afuera... Tan pronto reuniese la voluntad para hacerlo.

Notando que la inacción del escritor actuaba a su favor, el cantante rodeó la cintura del mencionado con ambas piernas sin separar de sus labios un solo instante. Sus pelvis entraron en íntimo contacto y se activaran choques eléctricos que recorrían el cuerpo de ambos, produciendo deliciosos escalofríos. Con deleite oyó a Yuki emitir un gemido grave cuando intencionalmente se frotó incitante contra él, sus miembros semi despiertos rozándose.

Su propuesta había quedado más que clara; tan solo faltaba que Eiri la aceptara. Y sabiendo lo insaciable que era, de seguro lo haría.

Y así fue. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que el Uesugi respondiera a la invitación de manera favorable, estrechando con más fuerzas el cuerpo del ofrecido contra el suyo, acrecentando la tormenta de sensaciones placenteras que comenzaba a invadirlos mientras sus miembros excitados chocaban con ansiosa insistencia.

- Tal vez pueda enseñarte a comportarte debidamente... - rezongó contra los labios del pelirrosa, que sonrió con satisfacción. Ya no podía esperar para tener al arrogante novelista sobre él, repitiendo su nombre mientras alcanzaba la cúspide.

Los chillidos y gemidos deseosos del artista no se hicieron esperar, sabiendo que con eso lograría enardecer aún más a Yuki para que lo poseyera sin reparos, dura y salvajemente, olvidando por completo la pequeña disputa, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, reincidiría en su capricho por correrlo después del coito. Si esto sucedía, lo montaría de nuevo... Y de nuevo, de ser necesario, hasta agotarlo. Él, por su parte, tenía pilas y hambre para rato. Todo su cuerpo ardía en deseo por tener a Eiri dentro de él, moviéndose febrilmente, gruñendo ronco de deseo y gimiendo.

Esperaba que el bebé no les saliera pervertido con todo aquello. Estaba seguro que ese embrión tenía mucho que ver con su repentino e irrefrenable deseo sexual. No se sentía tan caliente en mucho tiempo. Por lo general era Yuki el que iniciaba con los encuentros, y si él no tenía ganas, el rubio insistía hasta casi violarlo. Debido a esto Shuichi fingía desinterés en varias ocasiones: para tener a un Uesugui salvaje y desesperado arrancándole la ropa... Aunque para eso también estaba su cuñado, quién hasta no hace mucho tiempo insistía agarrarlo por lo fuerza. ¿Qué tenían los Uesugui con el sexo forzado?.

En fin: era el bebé quién lo ponía tan caliente. Seguramente era por el cambio hormonal que estaba sufriendo... Al parecer el niñito saldría como su tío Tatsuha n.n (**N/A:** Culpa al inocente bebé de su calentura ¬¬)

Claro, la súbita hambruna por parte de su usualmente tímido amante no pasó desapercibida por Yuki. El hombre se deleitaba con el concierto de gemidos, quejidos y chillidos que salían de los carnosos labios de su amante mientras sus manos recorrían el pequeño cuerpo hasta llegar a sus bien formadas nalgas para estrujarlas lascivamente.

Shuichi dejó escapar un jadeo ante tal acción, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con deleite. Sentía su piel mucho más sensible, estremeciéndose como nunca antes bajo las caricias experimentadas del novelista. Un intenso calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo como si se viese aquejado por una súbita fiebre a la par que escalofríos dolorosamente placenteros le recorrían todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en la principal zona erógena con una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer. Tratando de aplacar la sensación, Shuichi se frotaba contra Eiri buscando alivio y liberando uno que otro resuello tremendamente excitante para un lascivo escritor de novelas de romance.

- ¿Qué comiste baka?. - interrogó ceñudo, refiriéndose al súbito deseo sexual del chico. La comisura de sus labios se elevó en una sutil sonrisa.

El pelirrosa solo sonrió satisfecho viendo su plan desarrollarse con éxito mientras su amante lo recostaba en la cama con suavidad para luego acomodarse sobre él.

**-:-**

Ambos habían terminado exhaustos luego del intenso ejercicio. Sin duda había sido una de las sesiones de sexo más intensas que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Y luego volvieron a repetirlo un par de veces mas bajo el incentivo de un cachondo pelirrosa, para sorpresa y gusto de Eiri. Sin duda estaba bastante intrigado por la manera insaciable con la que se comportaba el habitualmente pasivo vocalista. Se preguntaba si no se había tomado algún estimulante sexual. A pesar de ser hiperactivo, Shuichi casi siempre era sumiso en la cama, rindiéndose completamente a él.

Al finalizar la última ronda, Shuichi y Yuki se abrazaron para continuar acariciándose y besándose por un buen rato.

Finalmente Shu se quedó dormido, gimiendo suavemente en sueños y retorciéndose inconscientemente bajo la atenta mirada de un intrigado novelista que comenzaba a ponerse duro con solo observarlo desparramado en la cama, tan dulce, expuesto e indefenso. Un montón de preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza, todas referentes al extraño comportamiento de su niño.

No es que se quejara... Nada más le extrañaba.

Permaneció despierto un buen rato, pensando en Shuichi, en su relación, en su última novela, en su padre... Se fumaba el tercer cigarrillo de la noche mientras aún trataba de recobrar el aliento, aprovechando que su pareja dormía angelicalmente a su lado, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. El rubio lo observó nuevamente entre orgulloso -puesto que era gracias a él que Shuichi sonreía de esa manera- e intrigado.

"Tonto. ¿Quién diría al verlo dormir tan apacible que casi me mata esta noche?", pensó divertido, sonriendo involuntariamente.

Desechó la colilla del cigarrillo y acercó una mano sigilosa para acariciar suavemente las sonrosadas mejillas de su niño. El pelirrosa soltó un gemido quedo y se retorció en sueños, sin despertar. El escritor sintió que se endurecía nuevamente al contemplarlo tan sereno e inocente. Toda la humanidad del cantante le resultaba terriblemente atractiva y erótica hasta el punto de desearlo casi constantemente.

Alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza, desviando la mirada al frente. Y es que Shuichi lo había dejado agotado, pese a cuanto se negara a reconocerlo. Se negaba a aceptar que en esa oportunidad, los papeles se invirtieron. Normalmente era Shu quién pedía tregua.

Sintió al crío removerse a su lado, poniendo al escritor en alerta. A continuación, la cálida piel del vocalista sobre su pecho. Al fijar sus pupilas, se encontró con los inocentones y letárgicos ojos amatistas de Shuichi que lo observaba con una mezcla de emociones indescifrables; una mezcla que nunca antes había podido apreciar... Pero al final de cuentas, el mocoso tenía una amplia gama de emociones que él no comprendía y cuya intensidad hasta lo intimidaba.

_"¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan expresivo?"_

El escritor se tensó involuntariamente al percatarse en la sonrisa ladina poco usual en el rostro de Shuichi, pudiendo prever lo que éste planeaba:

- Yukiii... - lo llamó meloso, sonriendo encantadoramente mientras posicionaba una de sus esbeltas piernas sobre el cuerpo del rubio y lo acariciaba con incitadores movimientos de la misma. El interpelado lo miró con incredulidad, abriendo asombrado las orbes doradas.

- ¿De nuevo?. - indagó con falsa indiferencia, observando fijamente al chicuelo. Shu se sonrojó suavemente mientras asentía enfáticamente. Eiri frunció el ceño entre mórbidamente excitado y terriblemente exhausto ante la sola idea de una cuarta ronda. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. - De acuerdo, déjame fumar un cigarrillo antes... - era un disfrazado intento por ganar tiempo para recobrar el aliento antes de otra ronda.

Ante la sola mención del cigarrillo, una alarma sonó en la cabeza del vocalista, ordenándole buscar una escapatoria a dicha situación. No podía prohibirle al rubio fumar, puesto que le daría una contundente patada, sacándolo de la cama. Y tampoco podía largarle la razón por la cual no quería inhalar el humo nocivo de sus cigarrillos sin descubrir su estado...

Incrementando el número de sorpresas que había recibido en esa noche Eiri, Shuichi negó con la cabeza a su pedido antes de montarse impetuosamente sobre sus caderas, haciéndolo gemir impremeditadamente al sentir rozar sus pelvis; sus miembros tocándose y comenzando a despertar nuevamente.

- ¡Ima! - demandó el artista, con una sonrisa infantil que amenazaba con hacer perder a Yuki la razón.

El pelirrosa, al ver como el rubio cerraba los ojos y emitía un involuntario gemido de placer, prosiguió con los sugestivos movimientos de vaivén sobre las caderas de su amante, rozando deliciosamente sus miembros y logrando que el de Yuki despertara por completo.

Como era de suponerse, el rubio no resistió mucho más tiempo ese placer tortuoso, y, localizando ambas manos sobre las caderas del chico, lo bajó de su regazo y lo puso en la cama, boca abajo y listo para penetrarlo.

**-:-**

Finalmente había logrado agotarlo... Aunque le había costado mucho esfuerzo. Yuki casi podía sentir a Shu ronronear con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, luchando contra el sueño. No podía sentirse más satisfecho y feliz al contemplarlo en ese estado complacido. Sus joyas amatistas se cerraban lentamente mientras se rendían al sueño bajo la atenta mirada disimulada de su amante.

Poco después se le unió el rubio.

**-:-**

No tardó en amanecer. Los rayos del sol ingresaron a la habitación a través de las cortinas para sorprender a la pareja profundamente dormida. El escritor, habituado a la disciplina, se dispuso a levantarse sin muchos preámbulos, pese al agotamiento. Todo su cuerpo le rogaba permanecer un poco mas en la cama, a lado del cantante.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron con la aniñada figura de vocalista durmiendo serenamente, Yuki no pudo resistirse a escrutarlo con mirada deseosa, decidiendo permanecer un rato más para disfrutar de la vista. Eran en esos calmos momentos en que podía contemplar fascinado a Shuichi sin pudor, sin temor a ser descubierto por el incauto niñato que no imaginaba la magnitud de sus sentimientos por él.

El delicado cuerpo de su pareja reposando plácidamente sobre las suaves sábanas; el cálido color de su piel resaltando contra el color claro de las mismas, así como sus deliciosos labios de fresa entreabiertos respirando pausadamente, sus párpados ocultando esos cristales púrpuras; todo esto incitó al escritor a deslizar lentamente los dedos por el cuerpo inconsciente, rozando su contorno de manera acariciante.

Nuevamente Eiri comenzó a calentarse, maldiciendo internamente a Shuichi por hacerlo reaccionar como un adolescente púber con hormonas alborotadas. No podía resistirse a esa fresca inocencia y pudor que poseía el chico... Aunque claro, la noche pasada no había sido tan inocente. Por poco lo deja en cama esa mañana por el agotamiento físico.

Eiri sonrió ante ese pensamiento mientras el crío comenzaba a despertar bajo sus caricias. El menudo cuerpo se movía inconscientemente bajo sus manos, buscando mayor contacto con esos dedos mágicos. Finalmente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Buenos días, Yuki!. - lo saludó sonriente, sus ojos violetas iluminándose al ver al rubio.

- Buenos días... - replicó suavemente, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, producto del extraño gozo que le producía esa cándida admiración de Shuichi hacia su persona.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?. - le preguntó, algo extrañado por esa mueca poco frecuente en el serio semblante de su novio. Shu sonrió avieso. - Ya sé, ¡te gustó lo que te hice anoche!.

- Estuvo bueno. - repuso escuetamente el aludido, volviendo a su seriedad habitual con intenciones de torturar un poco a ese nada modesto cantante.

- ¿Solo bueno?. - inquirió con evidente duda el chico, sonriendo con picardía. - Tus gemidos decían mucho mas que eso. - le recordó.

- Estuviste muy extraño anoche, baka. - externó el novelista, achicando los ojos. El pelirrosa lo miró inocente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?. - interrogó, teniendo una leve sospecha de lo que le quería decir.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan insaciable?.

El cantante se sonrojó al instante; sus mejillas ardiendo. El novelista sonrió nuevamente: ese era el Shuichi de siempre. Aunque no le molestaría en absoluto que su gemelo malvado e incansable los visitara más seguido.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Acaso te forzó mucho, Yuki?. - zumbó el chico con una extraña sonrisa socarrona.

La clara insinuación provocó que los ojos del escritor rielaran unos instantes ante tan ofensiva intención. Ese Shuichi descarado debía aprender unas lecciones de modales. Así que se abalanzó sobre él, sujetándole de las muñecas con fuerza, situándolas sobre su cabeza, donde no podrían interferir. El cantante dejó escapar un respingo asombrado para luego reír ante la ocurrencia de su koi.

- Tienes que aprender a respetar a tus mayores, crío del demonio. - siseó sobre sus labios, antes de atacarlos con violencia, robándole el aire. Mordió el carnoso labio inferior para luego deslizar la húmeda lengua sobre éste, y después reclamar posesión sobre la boca, que se abrió rindiéndose sin condiciones.

Shuichi gimió con fuerza debido a la salvaje caricia, colocando una mano en el firme pecho de Eiri para tratar de alejarlo. Su tarea falló miserablemente, pues el rubio prosiguió, ahora sus manos recorriendo lascivamente los muslos tersos del niño. Sus labios no se separaban de los suyos, negándole el aire.

Cuando el cantante sintió algo duro oprimirse contra su vientre, emitio otro gemido que murió en la boca usurpadora de su pareja. Cerró los ojos rindiéndose a ese delicioso cosquilleo que lo recorría, sutilmente frotando sus caderas contra la erección del rubio.

Finalmente se separaron para respirar. Pero las exploradoras caricias sobre el cuerpo del sometido no cesaron. Las manos de Yuki subieron por los sensuales muslos, pasaron por las caderas y terminaron en el trasero del pelirrosa, apretándolo con fuerza y hambre. Posicionó ambas manos sobre las estrechas caderas y atrajo al cantante hacia su hombría ya dispuesta.

- Yuki, llegaré tarde... - chilló Shuichi, retorciéndose sobre la cama al percatarse de lo que sucedería si no detenía al escritor.

El interpelado no respondió. Continuó su ataque en el cuello del cantante para descender hasta la clavícula y morderla, logrando que Shuichi pegase un grito y tratara de liberarse de su agarre.

- ¡Yuki...! - chilló con mas fuerzas el chico, comprendiendo que le era imposible liberarse de las manos que comprimían sus muñecas fuertemente, así como de los labios que atacaban su piel expuesta con vehemencia. - K-san se molestará conmigo... Ya estoy bastante atrasado con el trabajo...

- No es mi problema... - jadeó Eiri, completamente sumido en la pasión del momento. Se le hacía difícil pensar cuando estaba tan excitado que dolía. Y el forcejeo en conjunto con los chillidos del crío no hacía mucho a su favor.

Shuichi comenzó a retorcerse insistentemente, dificultándole al rubio alcanzar su anhelo. Rápidamente deslizó su mano entre las piernas del cantante para procurar que se quedase quieto. Tomó el semi despierto miembro de Shu entre sus dedos, consiguiendo sacarle un respingo, y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

- No... ¡Yuki!. ¡No me toques ahí!. - gimoteó Shu, comenzando a excitarse. Su juicio empañado y su respiración errática mientras su miembro se endurecía velozmente en la mano experta de su novio. - Mmm... Tengo que ir al trabajo.

- Quédate quieto y terminaremos pronto. - susurró con voz ronca por el deseo que producía la resistencia de Shu. Eso lo ponía más caliente, anulando cualquier juicio o raciocinio.

- ¡Llegaré tarde!. - esta vez la protesta fue mas suave, casi como si realmente no quisiera ser liberado. El pelirrosa elevó las caderas para que hicieran mayor contacto con la mano de su koi.

- Yo te llevaré. - le prometió para terminar de convencerlo, sin pensar demasiado en las palabras que salían de su boca.

Finalmente Shu respiró profundo y se relajó bajo el cuerpo de Yuki, para luego sonreír más que feliz por la muestra de consideración.

- ¿Lo prometes?. - susurró, retorciéndose, ahora de placer.

- Si - gruñó el otro sin escucharlo realmente. La voz de Shuichi le llegaba muy lejanamente como para lograr desconcentrarlo.

**-:-**

Tiempo después, Shuichi corría irremediablemente atrasado por los pasillos de los estudios. Pero, aún así, no lograba borrar la sonrisa de alegría que llevaba en el rostro. Yuki había sido muy amable con él (pese al intento de violarlo) y lo había dejado en las puertas del estudio dándole un beso de despedida. Shuichi creyó que se derretiría. En ese momento sintió el deseo de decirle al rubio que sería padre. Pero se abstuvo, ya que no era el momento propicio.

- Shindou-kun... You are dead! _(estás muerto)_ - exclamó K apenas lo vió atravesar (o arremeter) la puerta del estudio de grabación en un frustrado intento por ahorrarse las amenazas de muerte de Claude K. Winchester: Manager de Bad Luck y psicópata armado.

Shuichi frenó su carrera en seco al encontrarse de lleno con la arma del gringo apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro palideció abruptamente. Y es que la "compañera" de su manager solía ejercer ese efecto en él...

Sakano-san, Hiro y Suguru contemplaron la escena sin inmutarse, acostumbrados a ese pequeño teatro mañanero. Hiro ya estaba inmunizado contra las metidas de pata de su irresponsable compañero y Suguru se encontraba algo irritado por la pérdida masiva de tiempo. Sakano-san giraba frenéticamente gritando para que se pusieran a trabajar.

- ¡Gomennasai! ¡De verdad lo lamento! ¡No me mates, onegaishimasu! (_por favor_) - comenzó a lloriquear el vocalista de la banda armando un tremendo alboroto. Se dejó caer dramáticamente al suelo para dar mayor dramatismo y de paso, recobrar el aire perdido en la carrera.

- I don´t care how sorry you are... _(no me interesa cuanto lo lamentas)_. - sacó el seguro de su Cobalt que brillaba mortíferamente, al igual que los bonitos ojos turquesas de su dueño

(**N/A: **acabo de inventar que los ojos de K son turquesas, corríjanme si me equivoco u.u).

El sonido metálico del arma heló la sangre de Shuichi, que permaneció petrificado en el suelo, mirando incrédulo la sanguinaria sonrisa del manager. Recordaba haber visto la misma mirada en los ojos de Tatsuha una vez que se había quedado dormido en el sofá y despertó con las manitas hurgonas de su cuñadín en sus pantalones.

- ¡No me mateeeeeees! TwT ¡Trabajaré el triple!. ¡Dormiré aquí si lo deseas!.

Ante esta propuesta tan tentadora, el americano pareció frenarse unos instantes mientras sopesaba velozmente los beneficios: Sí, recuperarían el tiempo perdido, Seguchi-san quedaría complacido, él habría cumplido con su trabajo y podría pasar el tiempo restante con su hijo... Pero no podría tener el placer de inaugurar su arma luego de la limpieza profunda y mantenimiento que le había hecho hace unos días.

Mm... Difícil, difícil.

El pelirrosa quedó arrodillado en el suelo con cascaditas cayendo de sus ojitos de cachorro, las manos juntas frente a su rostro a manera de plegaria y sus labios distorsionados en un adorable puchero.

Finalmente Hiroshi se compadeció de su amigo y contra todos sus instintos y sentido común decidió intervenir. Desde que se conocían, el pelirrojo había cuidado de Shuichi y lo había defendido en incontables ocasiones, sin importar que muchas veces el mocoso verdaderamente se merecía lo que le estaban dando.

Y ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

- Creo que Shu ya lo comprendió, K-san. - intercedió el guitarrista, tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible mientras hacía ver que afinaba su instrumento.

Aún así, miró de soslayo la reacción del rubio, que permaneció inmóvil sosteniendo el arma frente a Shuichi, como si no le hubiese oído. Ohhh, pero Hiro sabía que _si_ lo había oído. Podía percibir esa pequeña arruga que se formaba en el puente de la nariz del rubio; claro gesto delator de que sí había escuchado la orden. Cada vez que el americano se ponía tenso, su nariz se arrugaba conformando una adorable mueca casi pueril, la ceja izquierda le temblaba imperceptiblemente y ese bello hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha se acentuaba o.o

¿Qué cómo Hiro lo sabía?. Pues no en vano se le quedaba mirando como lelo pretendiendo que le importaba un carajo la explicación del gringo sobre la prueba de rastros de pólvora en los casos judiciales. En realidad, todos los demás sentidos, a excepción del de la vista se desconectaban automáticamente cuando Nakano estaba frente a frente al manager.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios al notar la irresolución de su pareja... O lo que sea que Claude fuese de él. Más le valía que le obedeciera o tendrían otra pelea como la del día anterior.

"¿Es que no me quiere? TwT", se cuestionó al ver que K permanecía sin decidirse. "¡¿Por qué mierda no obedece la voz de su amo y señor?". Una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su frente, pasando velozmente de la tristeza a la rabia.

Por su parte, el yankee permanecía irresoluto. Quería hacer lo que el sexy y delicioso niño le había pedido (sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que después recibiría una sabrosa recompensa). Pero tampoco podía parecer blando frente al equipo o le perderían el respeto. Y más aún si dejaba dar la impresión de que el guitarrista tenía algún tipo de influencia sobre él... Lo cual era absoluta y completamente cierto u.u Pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

¡Rayos!. Todo se había vuelto tan difícil en el trabajo desde que comenzó a salir con Hiro. Y eso que nadie sabía aún de su relación. No quería imaginar lo complicado que sería todo cuando lo de ellos saliera a la luz.

Sonrió ladinamente.

El magnífico sexo que tenía con el pelirrojo lo valía.

- ¡K-san!. - apremió Hiroshi, dejando reflejar cierta impaciencia en la voz al percatarse que perdía poder. - Tenemos trabajo que hacer... - añadió el chico para disfrazar la situación, suavizando el tono al percatarse del dilema por que atravesaba el gringo.

Finalmente, y en vista que tenía planes para divertirse próximamente con el cuerpecito firme del guitarrista en más de tres maneras distintas, Winchester bajó el arma. Pero no sin lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Shuichi antes.

- Ok... Back to work! _(vuelvan al trabajo)._

El cantante soltó un pesado suspiro de alivio, feliz de poder conservar su vida y la de su bebé. Dedicó a su ángel salvador una mirada de absoluto agradecimiento, y Hiro le respondió con una sonrisa, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. Su intervención en la disputa había tenido más que ver con su deseo de comprobar su poder sobre el rubio manager antes que ayudar a su pequeño amigo irresponsable.

Nakano lanzó una mirada disimulada al norteamericano que estaba de espaldas en ese momento. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el tonificado y firme trasero de su amante, sonrojándose levemente al pensar que tal vez alguien podía estar mirándolo mientras se excitaba con la espléndida humanidad de su del hombre, y de lo inapropiado que todo aquello resultaba.

Claude se giró, ignorante de los pensamientos lascivos que cruzaban la mente del guitarrista, para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa que aceleró el pulso de Hiro, arrancándole una sonrisa de respuesta. Definitivamente, K tenía algo que lo volvía loco: ya fuese ese hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio, o esos extraños ojos turquesas, o esa sonrisa conquistadora, o esa profunda y sensual voz, o esa risa contagiosa, o lo buen padre que era para Michael, o... En fin, habían mil cosas que le encantaban de Claude, y deseaba explotarlas todas al máximo.

Rápidamente comenzaron a practicar para luego ir a grabar unas canciones para el nuevo álbum. El norteamericano parecía implacable, negándose a darles siquiera un respiro hasta el descanso para almorzar, a las dos de la tarde.

Suguru y Shuichi desaparecieron instantáneamente de la cabina de grabaciones sin dar tiempo al gringo de arrepentirse, seguidos por un -ahora mas relajado- Sakano. Hiroshi puso a un lado su guitarra y se disponía a alcanzar a los demás para almorzar, pero al parecer Claude Winchester (**N/A: **me encanta ese nombre! n.n) tenía otros planes. El hombre mayor apresó su cintura desde atrás con ambos brazos, acercándolo posesivamente a su cuerpo, enterrando el rostro en el cálido cuello del talentoso guitarrista.

- A ti no te di permiso para salir. - murmuró con posesividad mientras intercalaba mordidas suaves y besos húmedos en la delicada zona. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro e inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, exponiendo mayor extensión de piel para ser devorada. - I´ll send Michael over a friend´s house tomorrow night. _(mandaré a Michael a la casa de un amigo mañana a la noche)._ - anunció suavemente, oprimiendo a Hiro con mayor intensidad.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que K besaba con ahínco al muchacho y éste soltaba pequeños suspiros de deleite.

- Mmm... ¿Quieres que pase la noche en tu casa?. - preguntó finalmente con fingida inocencia, sonriendo.

- Damn right!. - gruño el interpelado, deslizando ambas manos hacia las caderas de su amante, acariciándolas con creciente intensidad.

Hiro emitió un gemido ahogado al sentirse excitado por tal acción, pero luego guardó silencio unos instantes, meditando sobre la tentadora invitación. Sería la primera vez que pasaría la noche completa con el manager, lo que indicaba un nuevo nivel de intimidad. Y con mas razón si era en su hogar. En el tiempo que se llevaban viendo, sus encuentros amorosos eran rápidos y apasionados por los pasillos de la discográfica, o en algún hotel, si querían estar mas relajados. A parte del sexo y alguna que otra conversación respecto a asuntos relacionados con el trabajo, no compartían nada más. Parecía un buen momento para pasar al siguiente nivel.

Pero Hiro no estaba seguro de querer tal cosa. Si bien el norteamericano lo volvía loco, tanto con su... increíblemente _bien_ dotado físico y su personalidad, habían otros factores que considerar; como Michael. El pequeño hijo de tan solo seis años de su amante recientemente había sido separado de su madre luego del divorcio de sus padres. La mujer había decidido que su carrera en la farándula era demasiado importante y no tendría tiempo para criar a su hijo, por lo que le cedió la custodia al padre. Las principales dudas del guitarrista eran respecto al niño; no quería que su incidir negativamente en la vida de éste debido a su relación (o lo que fuera que tuviese) Claude.

Las manos del rubio presionando sus caderas contra su propia pelvis despertaron a Hiro de sus pensamientos. Y al sentir algo duro presionar contra su trasero, el chico decidió que más tarde se preocuparía por Michael. Después de todo, ese era el trabajo de Claude. Él tan solo se dedicaría a disfrutar a gusto del maravilloso padre del niño.

Nakano dio media vuelta y arrojó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre para después acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo en los labios mientras las manos de éste se posaban ansiosas en su cintura.

- So...? _(¿Entonces...?)_ - apremió, separando levemente sus labios.

- Está bien. - accedió el chico, sintiéndose algo tonto en replicarle en japonés por más que supiera hablar inglés. No sabía por qué lo hacía, por más que podía notar que al rubio le encantaba cuando le hablaba en su lengua.

El manager sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerzas antes de volver a besarlo con entusiasmo. Y es que le tenía unas ganas asombrosas a ese chiquillo, que por momentos se sentía como un corruptor de menores.

Pero si él era un asalta cunas, Nakano era un asalta féretros, porque no se quedaba atrás cuando tenían la oportunidad de estar solos.

- Entonces supongo que nos reservaremos para mañana a la noche. - alegó Hiroshi bromeando al percatarse que las caricias del hombre su volvieron mas atrevidas. Trató de mantener seriedad al ver la expresión horror de su amante.

- Mañana a la noche es otra cosa. - replicó con efusividad, empujando al chico con rapidez contra una pared, acorralándolo. - I want you now _(Te quiero ahora). _- y procedió a enterrar la lengua en la boca del divertido muchacho, mientras sus manitas curiosas recorrían la silueta a gusto. - _You drive me crazy, Hiro. _(**N/A:** Para los que no se les hace familiar esta frase:_ "Me vuelves loco")_ - suspiró el adulto con la respiración entrecortada mientras sus labios se perdían en un ataque sin piedad sobre el cuello, los hombros y los labios de Hiro.

Aprovecharía el momento y dejaría sus dudas e inseguridades para resolverlas después. Cuando Hiro estaba cerca, toda la mente se le nublaba y el raciocinio parecía inexistente en su cabeza. Tan solo podía pensar en el chico; en su cuerpo, en su risa, en su aroma... Y lo deseaba tanto que lo asustaba.

**-:-**

Gracias al susto que K le había pegado, Shu trabajó con ahínco el resto de la tarde, tratando de compensar todo el tiempo que había hecho perder a la discográfica. Se reprochaba constantemente por no haber avisado al menos que faltaría al trabajo el día anterior. Aunque verdaderamente no se arrepentía por faltar: estuvo muy feliz haciendo las compras para el bebé. Mmm... Lo que le recordaba que mas tarde echaría una ojeada a los bienes adquiridos. Toda esa ropita y calzados diminutos lo volvían loco de felicidad al imaginarse que pronto estaría vistiendo a su niño o niña con ellos.

Lograron grabar tres canciones, dejando al vocalista agotado. Tenía la garganta áspera y podía sentir como el embarazo le drenaba las energías del cuerpo, si bien las ganas de hablar persistían. Y el primero en notarlo fue su mejor amigo (quién lucía sospechosamente satisfecho, relajado y hasta ostentaba una sonrisa de boludo realizado), y se acercó a hablarle en el descanso de la tarde. Shuichi se tragaba una hamburguesa y una botella de jugo de naranja de un litro, sentado en el sofá de la sala de ensayos.

- ¿No es esa la tercera hamburguesa hoy?. - inquirió con cierto asombro, dejándose caer cansadamente en el sofá, a lado del pelirrosa. Al instante en que se sentó emitió un respingo de dolor, que pasó desapercibido para su glotón acompañante.

- ¿Yn ti qmwn imasdak? (_¿Y a ti que te importa?). _- replicó algo irritado el aludido, sin saber bien por qué. Nuevamente achacó su comportamiento errático a las hormonas. Tragó con fuerza y le dedicó una mirada suspicaz a Hiro. - Además, ¿cómo lo sabes?. No estuviste en el almuerzo, ¿dónde te metiste?.

_- ¡Ah!. ¡Claude!. - gritó mientras el rubio lo embestía desde atrás a la par que él luchaba por mantener las manos firmes en la pared y evitar estrellarse contra ésta debido a la fuerza de la arremates del rubio_

_- ¡Shhh!._

_El norteamericano soltó una risita divertida para luego llevar la mano antes posada en su cadera a los labios del pelirrojo, sellándolos para que no hiciera tanto escándalo. Aunque debía admitir que le encantaba cuando lograba hacer que el chico gritara su nombre de esa forma. _

_Cortos quejidos amortiguados por la firme mano de K escapaban de los labios de Hiro, cada vez con mayor intensidad a medida que los embates del rubio se hacían más furiosos. El manager apoyó la otra mano sobre la de su amante, en la pared, mientras besaba su cuello._

_- Eres delicioso, Nakano-kun._

_- ¡Ah...!_

- Tuve algo que hacer. - respondió al fin, con las vívidas imágenes del encuentro con K revoloteando por su cabeza. Rápidamente las alejó, de lo contrario lograría despertar a _alguien_ que ya estaba muy _cansado_.

- Hmmm...

- Te ves cansando, Shu. - soltó el guitarrista con suavidad. Durante las grabaciones había reparado en la palidez del cantante y en las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Además había estado relativamente tranquilo todo el día, permitiendo avanzar todo el trabajo atrasado.

Pero pese al cansancio casi palpable en su amigo, Hiro también podía notar que Shu-chan parecía muy feliz, cosa que despertó su curiosidad, porque cada vez que Shu tenía una buena noticia, corría a contársela. Veía cierta luz irradiando del rostro cansado de su amigo y no podía evitar sentir una inmensa curiosidad.

- Lo estoy. - contestó Shu luego de tomar casi un tercio del jugo de un trago. - Pero no es nada por lo que dabas preocuparte. Estoy muy feliz, a pesar de todo. - agregó con una seriedad muy rara en él. Hiro captó la gran honestidad con la que habló su amigo. Sorprendiéndose un tanto, parpadeó un par de veces antes de interrogar con picardía:

- ¿Tiene Eiri-san algo que ver en esto?.

Shuichi casi se atraganta con la comida al comprender el significado oculto en las palabras de su amigo, que ahora reía divertido ante su reacción tan obvia.

- Je, je. Hai, bastante. - respondió al fin una vez que se recuperó, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar que el bebé que llevaba dentro de él fue hecho por su hermoso Yuki.

- Mmm... Ya veo. - sonrió ladino, lanzándole una mirada elocuente.

Shuichi se sonrojó aún más, sabiendo bien lo que penaba el pervertido pelirrojo, y continuó comiendo. Empezaba a creer que su amigo debía buscarse alguien para descargar todas esas hormonas contenidas y así ver si se le sacaba lo mal pensado.

**-:-**

Esa noche la pasarían trabajando en el nuevo disco, puesto que el baka pelirrosa había tenido la genial idea de decirle a K que lo haría si no lo mataba (-.-U).

- Siéntanse libre de agradecérselo a Shindou-kun. - dijo el norteamericano luego de dar la noticia, con ambas manos en las caderas y una sonrisa socarrona. Shuichi miró de soslayo a Suguru y Hiro, que parecían querer fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Ano... ¡Tengo que hacer una llamada!. - largó de pronto, buscando una escapatoria del trágico destino que lo aguardaba si permanecía más tiempo cerca de sus compañeros de banda.

El cantante salió disparado del salón, corriendo al baño. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones holgados y llamó a su koi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al recordar la noche que habían pasado.

Sin poder contener su entusiasmo, oyó repicar el teléfono numerosas veces, anhelando oír la hermosa voz de su rubio. Pero el vocalista se vio tumbado de su nube cuando oyó la fría y levemente exasperada voz del otro lado de la línea, brindándole un poco grato recibimiento.

- ¿Que quieres?.

- ¡¡Hola Yuki!. - se oyó un gruñido en respuesta que fue ignorado por el entusiasta niño. - ¿Estás trabajando?. ¡Te extraño!. No puedo esperar para verte, ya quiero tenerte entre mis brazos como anoche... - a recordarlo, Shindou se sonrojó un poco. Imágenes de su sensual novio gimiendo y sudando mientras se movía sobre su cuerpo acudieron a su mente. - La pasé muy bien, Yuki, gracias. - susurró bastante avergonzado. - ¿Me extrañaste?. - hubo una pausa en la que el chico podría hacer jurado que su koi le había cortado la comunicación de no ser por el sonido del aire con humo al ser expulsado de los pulmones. - ¡¡Yuki!. ¡Dime que me extrañaste!.

- ¿Esta llamada tiene algún objetivo?. - rezongó con clara irritación el novelista. Shuichi sintió que el estómago le dio vuelta al oírle hablarle de ese modo. ¿Qué no la habían pasado bien la noche anterior y esa mañana?. ¿Entonces por qué Yuki actuaba así con él?.

El cantante se tragó el malestar y el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, fingiendo perfectamente su usual tono despreocupado. - ¡Hai!. Hoy nos quedaremos a trabajar toda la noche, así que no volveré hasta mañana de tarde, si K-san nos lo permite... ¡Estoy tan cansado!. ¡Ya no puedo más!. La garganta me duele, creo que debería descansar porque...

- ¿Algo más?. - interrumpió el otro, ahora oyéndose el sonido continuo del teclado de fondo. El chico sintió que ardientes lágrimas punzaban sus ojos y que la voz lo abandonaba. ¿Por qué Yuki actuaba así con él?.

- Iie... Oyasumi... - el sonido de la línea cortada interrumpió su despedida.

El vocalista de Bad Luck sentía que se convertía en presa de la tristeza y frustración. Luego de todo el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Yuki ya había logrado aceptar y hasta sobrellevar su personalidad fría y uno que otro desplante. Se decía que lo amaba por como era, incluyendo esos aspectos negativos que tanto lo hacían sufrir. Al aceptarlo, logró ser más feliz a lado del escritor. Después de todo eso no quería decir que Yuki no lo quisiera, sino que esa era su forma de ser.

Pero ahora que se encontraba tan vulnerable no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto. Tendría un hijo de Yuki, y no sabía si éste estaría ahí para apoyarlo o lo mandaría a volar. ¿Qué no se supone que la pareja debe brindarte apoyo y seguridad?. Se preguntaba si tan solo había estado engañándose a sí mismo todo ese tiempo, y si el novelista sería realmente la persona indicada para ser padre, y estar a su lado cuando necesitara de él.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de esos tristes ojos violetas mientras el adolescente se encogía en el suelo, llevando una mano a su vientre. ¿Estarían solos el bebé y él?. Solo pensarlo removía mas lágrimas de sus ojos. No podría hacerlo sin Yuki, y mucho menos podría vivir sin él.

**-:-**

Hiroshi y Suguru se daban un receso, sentados en los sofás del área de descanso mientras S K-san y Sakano-san conversaban con el presidente de la discográfica, que había venido a supervisar unos instantes, sobre los ensayos y demás temas relacionados con el trabajo.

Fujisaki se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver al rubio tecladista cruzar el umbral de la puerta, acudiendo a su mente los sórdidos recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unos días. Desde entonces, el adolescente había tratado -cabe decir con nulos resultados- evitar al increíblemente atractivo primo suyo.

Tohma ingresó al salón con total naturalidad, luciendo esa expresión suave y afable que lo caracterizaba, así como la perpetua sonrisa, demasiado perenne para ser verdadera; y Suguru lo sabía.

Seguchi saludó formalmente a los dos chicos en el sofá. El más joven clavó los ojos en el suelo, rehuyendo el rostro del hombre, respondiendo débilmente al saludo. Afortunadamente su comportamiento había pasado desapercibido, pues el empresario se dirigió donde al americano y el productor, para alivio del chico.

Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido entre él y su objeto de adoración. Su primo Tohma había sido su máximo ídolo de la infancia y hasta el presente, Suguru lo admiraba. Por él comenzó a practicar el teclado, anhelando seguir sus pasos y tal vez, llegar a ser tan buen cuanto su pariente para así ser digno de su afecto. El adolescente sabía que su primo siempre lo había querido mucho; pero sentía que debía probarse merecedor de tal honor.

Desde niño Tohma había sido su primo favorito debido a la calidez que desprendía y a la atención que le prestaba cada vez que se veían. Suguru se sentía como alguien importante cuando estaba con su primo; y éste siempre lo consentía ejecutando bellas melodías en el piano, solo para él. Cuando Tohma tocaba el piano, los ojos encantados del -en aquél entonces- infante Suguru seguían encantados el deslizamiento de aquellos ágiles y elegantes dedos sobre las teclas blancas.

Incluso guardaba con deleite el recuerdo de la primera vez que había podido tocar las mismas teclas de aquél instrumento: Fue luego de que el rubio había terminado de ejecutar la más sublime melodía que había oído en su corta vida. El mayor, alagado por la infantil admiración que los ojos de su pequeño primo translucían, sonrió encantadoramente y le acarició la mejilla, arrancando una cálida sonrisa al infante. Tomándolo entre sus brazos, el mayor lo sentó sobre su regazo para posar los pequeños dedos niño sobre las teclas y así iniciar la primera lección de piano que Fujisaki había recibido en su vida.

Ahora, el moreno apenas podía creer que ese cálido y encantador primo que tanto admiraba, que lo llenaba de atenciones y mimos cuando niño, era el mismo que le hizo todo aquello hace unos días. Sí, las relucientes e intensas esmeraldas de sus ojos eran las mismas, era el mismo cabello dorado y brillante como hilos de oro. La acariciante voz poseía la misma entonación alegre y cantarina, y la eterna sonrisa en el hermoso rostro persistía. Tan solo que ahora, ya mayor y más sabio, Suguru comprendía que no todas las sonrisas de su primo eran sinceras, y que algo se había roto. Y todo había sucedido en esa época en la que su primo se ausentó a causa de su viaje a los Estados Unidos.

Algo que cambió golpeó duramente la vida del rubio había sucedido en esas tierras lejanas; Suguru lo sabía.

Ya no era el su primo Tohma de antes.

El joven tecladista alzó los ojos disimuladamente para atisbar la posición del empresario. Y para su martirio, descubrió que no podía apartar los ojos de él, aprovechando que todos se hallaban demasiado distraídos como para reparar en su mirada persistente. No podía evitarlo; había algo en Seguchi que lo atraía como la gravedad.

Al entrar en la adolescencia (recientemente, es decir), el muchacho se había percatado que su adorado primo era tremendamente atractivo. Si, Tohma siempre le había parecido hermoso. Suguru solía pensar que era un ángel. Pero ahora, sin proponérselo, la manera en que percibía a su pariente había cambiado un tanto, y sus pensamientos respecto a él se habían tornado... Impúdicos. Veía a su primo como todo un hombre; y uno muy hermoso.

La estrecha relación que había mantenido con él durante su infancia se había enfriado a causa de ésto. Al moreno avergonzaban demasiado sus pensamientos como para soportar estar frente a su primo por mucho tiempo, ni que decir de sostener una charla. Y ciertamente nunca había pensado que el rubio también lo veía a él de otra manera...

Pero se había llevado una gran sorpresa hacía unos días...

Finalmente Seguchi se despidió y K, quién fue para un rincón del salón a hacer una llamada telefónica, seguido por la atenta mirada de Hiroshi. No es que estuviese celoso... Sino que esos pantalones con esa camisa tan formales resaltaban el maravilloso físico del norteamericano. Su largo y lustroso cabello rubio se balanceaba sobre su espalda con cada paso que daba. Y después de todo, el pelirrojo era tan solo de carne y hueso.

- Fujisaki-kun, necesito hablar contigo. - dijo la suave voz de Tohma. El interpelado levantó rápidamente el rostro para encontrarse con la bella sonrisa de ese magnífico hombre.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, mirando al rubio frente al él con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Maldecía internamente, pues sabía que su rostro de seguro ostentaba en esos momentos un brillante color rojo ante la sola cercanía de ese... ese... ese hombre tan perfecto que le había todas hecho todas esas cosas hacía unas noches.

Definitivamente un primo de debería tocar _esas _partesdel cuerpo que Tohma le tocó. Y él, encantando, pero al mismo tiempo escandalizado, no tuvo la voluntad y ni las ganas de alejar el contacto de su primo; por más aberrante que fuese lo que sucedió mas tarde entre ellos.

- Hai... - murmuró finalmente, bastante avergonzado por su reacción. Bajó la cabeza, rehuyendo la maravillosa mirada que le dedicaba el dueño de la empresa. Una mirada que Suguru, a su corta edad y prácticamente nula experiencia (al menos hasta hace unos días), no supo interpretar.

El mayor se hizo a un lado, permitiendo al chiquillo que saliera primero del salón, para después seguirlo de cerca. Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo desértico, Seguchi tomó a su primo de los hombros y lo apoyó suavemente contra la pared para plantarle uno de esos besos devoradores con los que lo saludaba y despedía cada día a hurtadillas, sorprendiendo al niño.

Por unos instantes, el chico no supo cómo reaccionar. Aunque no era la primera vez que el rubio lo tomaba por sorpresa, la mente siempre se le quedaba en blanco cuando sentía esos tersos y expertos labios presionar tan sensual y excitantemente contra los suyos, para luego comenzar a moverse lentamente, acariciándolo con ellos.

Unos quedos resuellos se le escaparon para morir ahogados en la boca del adulto que lo acosaba. Suguru puso algo renuente las manos en su pecho para empujarlo con sutileza, temeroso de que alguien los viese; temeroso de lo que sucedía y de lo que podría volver a ocurrir. Aún no había tenido tiempo de resolver mentalmente toda esa situación con su primo: su cabeza le decía una cosa y su cuerpo otra.

Se separaron, respirando agitadamente, mirándose con intensidad el uno al otro. El, prácticamente niño, lucía aún mas sonrojado que antes, para el deleite de Tohma. El mayor acunó ese inocente rostro con ambas manos, sonriéndole genuinamente, provocando un estremecimiento en el chico.

Suguru sintió su corazón estremecerse al reconocer esa sonrisa de ensueño, y al identificarla como sincera. Seguchi se había vuelto un hombre calculador e inescrupuloso, Fujisaki lo sabía. Todo había empezado hace varios años, en América. Pero también sabía cuando las sonrisas que éste le daban eran verdaderas, y no una lentejuela más en su máscara de carnaval.

- Vamos a mi oficina... - susurró el adulto, para luego besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con suavidad. Un tierno roce de labios. - Quiero despedirme de ti. - ronroneó.

- Tohma... - gimoteó Fujisaki, tratando de liberarse del agarre del hombre que lo sostenía tan posesivamente de la cintura. - Esto no...

Pero el presidente de la discográfica calló sus protestas con otro beso lento y tierno mientras sus manos acariciaban el contorno de la figura del chico. Sabía que si quería convencerlo, tenía que refrenar sus ansias y actuar con premura hasta que lo tuviera donde quería y pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Ese chiquillo lo había inquietado desde siempre. Claro, era su primo. Pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Su perpetua inocencia y ese cuerpo tan delicado lo excitaban más allá de su comprensión, logrando ganarse espacio en sus pensamientos a diario. Incluso desde niño, Suguru tenía un perturbador efecto sobre él; el cuál había decidido ignorar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente pudo huir de la tentación, cuando fue a los Estados Unidos.

Entonces sucedió lo de Yuki. Y se sintió ahogado por la culpa.

Al regresar, se encontró con un adolescente Suguru. Y para su sorpresa, el efecto que antes el niño ejercía sobre él, se había multiplicado y reproducido vertiginosamente atentando contra su sanidad mental. ¿Cómo un crío que apenas salía de los pañales podía tener ese efecto en él?. Iba más allá de su comprensión.

Pero también se percató, entre miradas tímidas y mejillas arreboladas, que la admiración y el afecto que su primito le profesaba también habían cambiado y ahora iban mucho más allá que el simple y llano amor fraternal. Lo podía ver en sus ojos; aunque inocentes, Tohma veía un poco de sí mismo en ellos.

Y como todo lo que quería lo obtenía, el empresario estaba decidido a tener a ese muchachito. La moral, el pudor y los escrúpulos no significaban absolutamente nada en la conquista que se había propuesto realizar. Había decidido, luego de casi una vida de represión, dar rienda suelta a su deseo. La mejor manera de superar esa enferma obsesión que había desarrollado por el cuerpito de su primo era satisfaciéndola.

Recordó aquél excitante día en que finalmente sucumbió a sus deseos. Una mañana bien temprano había encontrado al adolescente solo en la sala de ensayos, practicando con el teclado. Tohma no supo resistirse pese a haber superado la etapa impulsiva y hormonal de la adolescencia. Una inmensa urgencia de tenerlo creció en él, renaciendo con ingentes fuerzas luego de haber sido ignorada tanto tiempo.

El adulto no pensó en nada ni en nadie cuando se acercó a su primo predadoramente, tomándolo de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo violentamente y luego plantarle un beso demandante en la boca.

Sencillamente se veía tan... puro, inocente, inocuo. Casi como una visión; un niño o un ángel. El rubio se sentía como su amo y señor al ver la ingente admiración en esos inocentones y amplios ojos castaños.

Aprovechó que aún no había nadie en el edificio para poder conseguir lo que hacía tiempo deseaba del niñato. Si bien al principio Suguru parecía aterrado y renuente, como se lo había esperado, al final parecía bastante cooperador y satisfecho...

Aunque luego se echó a llorar bajo la sorprendida mirada de Tohma, que permanecía inmutable.

Aún así, no se arrepentía de nada.

Pero para su asombro, su deseo no acabó ahí, como predicho. El saberse el primero para el chico, el haber visto esa mirada de adoración en esos cálidos ojos, el ser el primero en oír esos gemidos eróticos salir de sus labios; haber sido el primero en mancillar algo tan virgen e inmaculado era un vicio completamente adictivo. Y quería más.

- Seguchi-san... - murmuró el chico cuando logró separar sus labios de los del hombre. Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, a la par que el rubio tomaba una de sus manos y besaba cada uno de sus dedos con una ternura calculada que era traicionada por la intensidad de su mirada. Luchaba por contener sus instintos y no asustar al chiquillo nuevamente, pero se le hacía difícil cuando lo veía tan vulnerable como en ese momento.

- Ya te dije que me llames Tohma, pequeño. - la lengua rosada emergió de sus labios para lamer los largos dedos de Suguru, uno a unos, sobresaltando al chico y haciendo encender su rostro más aún.

- Yo... yo... No creo que... - tartamudeó el adolescente, completamente desconectado de sus pensamientos, incapaz de unir las ideas al tener de esa forma tan íntima a su propio primo.

- ¿Hmm...?

La cálida y húmeda lengua del rubio viajando a lo largo de todos y cada uno de sus dedos de esa manera tan sensual lo dejaba embobado. Y la mirada hambrienta que veía en esos ojos verdes lo inquietaban.

- Creo que debo regresar... - murmuró, haciendo además de retirarse. Tohma interrumpió lo que hacía para clavar los ojos en Fujisaki, situando ambas manos en las caderas del chico para mantenerlo inmóvil en ese sitio.

- ¿Es que no me quieres?. - recurrió al punto frágil de su primo, el lugar exacto que estaba seguro le brindaría la victoria.

Suguru miró reticente al rubio, vacilando. Sabía que lo estaba engatusando... ¡Pero como resistiese a ese hombre!. Por más que fuera su primo, no podía negar la increíble atracción sexual que sentía hacia él. Moría por estar en el lugar de Mika y poder estar con él siempre; pero no de esa manera. Habían tantas cosas que estaban mal con lo que hacía...

Omitiendo lo de la homosexualidad, estaba mal hacerlo con tu propio primo... y más aún estando tu primo casado... Y más aún si tu primo era tu jefe... ¡Y más aún siendo él es menor de edad!. ¡Tohma podía ir a prisión si alguien se enteraba!.

- S-sí. - asintió finalmente, con un hilo de voz. El empresario acentuó aún más su sonrisa, arrimándose más al cuerpo del otro.

- ¿Y no dijiste que harías lo que fuera por complacerme?.

Suguru frunció el ceño. Sí, había dicho tal cosa... Pero se refería al trabajo, aquel día en que Seguchi le pidió formar parte de la nueva banda que había firmado. Le resultaba bastante conveniente de parte del rubio distorsionar así el sentido de sus palabras y encima añadirle esa connotación impúdica.

- Estás casado... - bajó la voz hasta susurrar, mirando si no había nadie alrededor.

- Me importas tú. - replicó, tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos.

Y no era mentira. Su pequeño primo ejercía una gran influencia en él, sin siquiera proponérselo. No recordaba sentir ninguna atracción tan intensa con anterioridad por nadie, excepto Ryuichi. La atracción física era inmensa, pero también estaban esos aspectos tanto enternecedores e infantiles como contradictorios del serio tecladista que le encantaban y no sabía como definir.

Así, lentamente, Seguchi condujo a un irresoluto chico hasta su oficina, donde lo poseyó con mucha mayor suavidad que la primera vez.

**-:-**

Los arreglos, las letras, los ensayos, las notas musicales, los sonidos, las palabras, los acordes, las miradas asesinas de K, las visitas sorpresivas de Seguchi para supervisar... ¡Ninguno daba más!. Hiroshi tenía los dedos hinchados y a Shu le dolía la garganta. Suguru también estaba agotado, pero difícilmente haría saber de su incomodidad. Era una persona muy profesional e increíblemente serio y responsable para ser apenas un adolescente.

Finalmente, luego de que Shuichi prácticamente colapsara, K decidió darles descanso a las cinco de la mañana para que durmieran unas horas antes de seguir. Los tres integrantes de la banda cayeron sobre los sofás y la alfombra del área de descanso.

Cuando todos se quedaron dormidos, K los cubrió con las mantas dispuestas para dicho propósito. No era inusual que a veces las personas pasaran la noche trabajando en la empresa. La misma facilitaba toallas, despertadores, pijamas, frazadas, utensilios de higiene personal desechables y todo lo que los empleados pudiesen necesitar para unas horas de descanso.

El manager se inclinó sobre Hiro antes de cubrirlo con la manta, apartando un mechón de cabellos de su dulce rostro y luego posó un casto besos sobre sus labios, preguntándose a dónde le llevarían sus sentimientos por el guitarrista, y la disposición que tendría el mismo.

**-:-**

Después de haber trabajado todo el día, Shuichi pasó por la farmacia para comprar algunas vitaminas y el ácido fólico que el médico le había recetado para el embarazo, diciendo que era de vital importancia que lo tomara para evitar daños en el bebé.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó al departamento. No se había molestado en llamar a su koi a avisar, puesto que no soportaría nuevamente la fría indiferencia del mismo. Con cierto dolor constató al ver su celular que tampoco lo había llamado ni mandado ningún mensaje.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, ingresó al departamento completamente agotado y arrastrando los pies. Apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando y para mantener los ojos abiertos; además moría de hambre, pese a todo lo que se había comido en la discográfica. Aún así, agradecía que el cansancio era el único síntoma de embarazo que había experimentado hasta el momento... Y un poco de náuseas... Y claro, los súbitos cambios de humor.

Debía contárselo a Yuki pronto. No veía como podía seguir manteniendo el secreto por mas tiempo, con todos los cambios hormonales que sufría. Y eso que apenas estaba empezando.

Sonrió levemente al recordar como pasaba de estar feliz, a llorar desesperadamente y luego a estar furioso en menos de un minuto. Pero había leído sobre casos en los que los síntomas eran peores, como constantes vómitos, náuseas, antojos bizarros, apetito o desapego sexual excesivo... Si, decididamente, su bebé no le traía muchos problemas.

Eso creía él.

- ¡Tadaima Yuki!. - saludó alegre, pero sin su característico entusiasmo. El desplante que le había hecho su amante y al agotamiento físico y emocional le pesaban.

Shuichi había pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días, y los cambios que sufría su cuerpo lo dejaban tanto sorprendido como encantado y exhausto. Y todo esto sin tener una persona que lo reconfortara y sirviera de apoyo.

"Uf, así deben sentirse las madres solteras", pensó en un breve momento de tristeza. Pero rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento de su mente.

Su saludo fue recibido por la hiriente indiferencia del rubio, que apenas le había gruñido en respuesta sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla de la computadora para dignarse a ver a su novio cuando éste se acercó a la puerta de la oficina. Estaba en medio de un torrente de ideas y no quería desperdiciarlo.

Shuichi soltó un suspiro, luchando por no sentirse mal. "Así es él... No quiere decir que no se alegre de verte", aunque estaba lejos de tragarse su propio consuelo. Para él, que era tan expresivo y entusiasta, no le cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía ser tan cerrado e introvertido como Eiri.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina para hundir el rostro en las sobras de la comida china de hace unos días atrás, a riesgo de sufrir indigestión. Cualquier cosa comestible era bienvenida por su hambriento niño o niña.

Al terminar tomó una rápida ducha de agua tibia que pareció arrastrar levemente los síntomas del cansancio, relajándolo magistralmente para el momento en que se metió a la cama. Sus últimos pensamientos dirigidos a su bebé mientras se acariciaba suavemente el aún plano vientre, preguntándose si su hijo podría sentir sus caricias. Tendría que preguntárselo al doctor la semana siguiente... Tenía una cita... Estaba tan contento que casi no podía esperar...

**-:-**

En media hora el pelirrosa había quedado profundamente dormido, para sorpresa del novelista. Al terminar la redacción del capítulo en que trabajaba, Eiri decidió buscarlo por el departamento al percatarse del sobrenatural silencio reinante. En realidad esperaba encontrarlo en el sofá, aguardando a que terminara de escribir para saltar sobre él y comenzar a hablar sin cesar. Pero se extrañó al encontrarlo acurrucado en la cama. Se acercó al mocoso preguntándose en silencio si Shuichi se sentía mal o si le había sucedido algo en el trabajo... O tal vez estaba molesto por la conversación telefónica de la noche anterior; aunque lo dudaba. Shu había dejado de lloriquear y recriminarle su frialdad luego del primer año de noviazgo, si bien a veces regresaba a esa fase para llamar su atención si lo ignoraba por mucho tiempo continuado.

Se maldijo internamente por no haberle prestado más atención cuando fue a saludarlo al escritorio. Tal vez habría notado si algo estaba mal en ese momento. Pero es que se encontraba súbitamente inspirado... Todo el día había escrito sin descanso, favorecido por el inmaculado silencio impregnado en el departamento en ausencia del enano escandaloso.

Se subió a la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Shuichi, para luego pegarse con suavidad a ese delicado cuerpo, abrazándolo por la espalda. El chico siempre dormía desparramado en la cama, abarcando la mayor cantidad de espacio posible; pero en esa oportunidad dormía en una posición poco usual en él: hecho una bolita, con una mano sobre su vientre. Tal vez eso indicaba que alguna tristeza lo aquejaba. (**N/A:** No me culpen por leer libros de psicología 9.9).

Se pateó mentalmente por haberlo tratado tan mal. Después de todo, el enano lo había aceptado y lo amaba con todo su pasado y todos sus defectos. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era retribuirle el favor con un poco de atención para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba en su vida, por más difícil que le fuera reconocerlo.

Yuki abrazó con más fuerzas la pequeña figura, estrechándolo contra su pecho y hundiendo el rostro en el cálido cuello del niño, percibiendo su fragancia. Posó sus labios para realizar un camino de castos besos desde la mejilla hasta la base del cuello, logrando que el vocalista se retorciera en sueños. Finalmente se incorporó a medias, sentándose en la cama y apoyándose en el respaldo del mueble para acariciar con suavidad los fragantes cabellos rosados del niño.

"Baka. Sólo a él se le ocurre teñirse el cabello de rosa"

Lentamente Shu fue arrancado de su sueño al sentir la persistente presencia de otra persona cerca suyo, y las tiernas caricias sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, tratando de enfocarlos en la obscuridad, para luego girarse y encontrarse con su novio a lado suyo, mirándolo de una manera tan cariñosa y enternecida que hizo a Shu olvidar su resentimiento contra él.

- Konnbawa. - lo saludó Eiri, con una pequeña elevación en la comisura de sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos mientras el niño se frotaba los ojos perezosamente.

- Konnbawa, Yuki-kun. - le sonrió inocentemente, provocando un estremecimiento en el rubio. - ¿Por qué me miras así?. - preguntó levemente inquietado por la penetrante mirada dorada que le dirigía su novio.

- Porque eres _mío_ y puedo mirarte todo lo que quiera. - susurró en respuesta, inclinándose un poco para dejar un beso en sus labios.

Shuichi no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción ante las posesivas palabras del rubio. Era la primera vez que le decía tan claramente que le pertenecía, y era lo más cercano a una declaración de amor que había recibido de su pareja.

Pero a pesar de la profunda satisfacción que le llenaba oírlo, dadas las circunstancias actuales, no parecía ser suficiente. Shu necesitaba oír de Yuki que lo amaba, que no podía estar sin él, que siempre estaría a su lado, que lo apoyaría en todo... Que serían una familia.

Sus anhelos estaban lejos de concretarse en vista del pequeño avance que habían tenido en dos años de noviazgo. _"Eres mío"_ tan solo indica posesión, no sentimientos profundos ni compromiso. Shuichi le había dicho cientos de veces "eres mío" a los pastelitos de vainilla, a las tortas de fresa, a los caramelos, a las malteadas...

- Y yo soy tuyo... - añadió Yuki al percatarse del silencio del niño, para luego besar la punta de su nariz.

Shuichi tan solo sonrió en respuesta; reacción totalmente diferente a la que se esperaba el rubio. Se imaginaba que el crío saltaría sobre él chillando de alegría, como normalmente hacía ante la más mínima atención de su parte. Jamás se habría imaginado que el baka recibiría sus palabras con casi indiferencia.

- ¿Pasa algo, Shu?. - inquirió con suavidad, acurrucando el frágil cuerpo contra el suyo. Shuichi hundió la cabeza en el amplio pecho de Yuki y negó escuetamente con la cabeza.

El escritor optó por dejar las cosas como estaban, sin saber con certeza como actuar en esa situación. Estaba seguro que algo aquejaba a Shuichi, pero tampoco tenía la paciencia para sacárselo a tirabuzón, ni certeza de cómo debía conducirse sin meter la pata y terminar empeorándolo todo.

Continuó acariciándolo, trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda a la par que buscaba los rosados labios con los suyos para iniciar una larga sesión de besos. A Yuki se le antojaba estar tendido en la cama, a lado de su baka, acariciándose y besándose por horas. Tal vez ayudaría a que Shu se sintiese mejor.

Sus labios se encontraron y se unieron en un beso lento y perezoso, investigándose mutuamente con la lengua, redescubriendo la placentera y sosegada intimidad que habían perdido hace un tiempo entre los encuentros de sexo salvaje, el trabajo y las fechas tope. Hacía tiempo que no se sentaban juntos para simplemente disfrutar de la presencia y compañía del otro. Hacía tiempo que no se acariciaban y besaban sin que esto fuese el preámbulo de un encuentro sexual.

La lengua experta del mayor acariciaba la comisura de los labios del cantante, así como el labio inferior, mordiéndolo suavemente. Shuichi dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro acompañados de algunos temblores incontenibles. La sola cercanía del novelista hacía que un cosquilleo lo invadiera y olvidara todo a su alrededor excepto el cuerpo del otro.

Eiri parecía que no lograba saciarse de Shuichi, sin importar la necesidad con la que lo besara, o el amor con el que lo abrazaba, o la pasión con la que le hacía el amor. Nunca tenía suficiente del crío, nunca estaba lo suficientemente unido a él, sin importar la fuerza con la que lo embestía para llegar a lo mas profundo. Sentía que su pecho estallaba al verlo, incapaz de contener la magnitud de sus sentimientos por él.

Así, la lengua del escritor invadió la boca del vocalista en búsqueda de una mayor unión e intimidad. El húmedo trozo de carne investigó lenta y parsimoniosamente esa cavidad que ya conocía tan bien, pero que resultaba tremendamente adictiva. Abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo a su lado, una mano en los hombros y la otra en la cintura del cantante, acercándolo más a su propio cuerpo.

Shuichi se abrazó a su novio, sintiendo que estaba en el cielo. Entre sus cálidos brazos, disfrutando de sus besos, aroma y caricias, el mundo parecía ser el lugar perfecto. En ese momento podía ver a los tres juntos viviendo como una familia feliz, compartiendo sin fin de momentos de grato sosiego como ese.

La mano del rubio se deslizó hasta el firme trasero del adolescente, provocando que este soltara un respingo y Eiri sonriera ladino sobre sus labios, para luego seguir besándolo mientras se deleitaba con esa parte encantadora de la anatomía del cantante. Lentamente la mano pasó por la cadera, los muslos, e hizo su parada en el plano y tibio vientre de Shuichi. El cantante se congeló unos instantes mientras Yuki acariciaba la zona. Los besos pasaron de los labios al cuello y del cuello a la clavícula, para luego recostar a Shuichi sobre el colchón y pasar a dedicarse enteramente besar su vientre.

El cantante contuvo la respiración sin percatarse siquiera, pero a medida que el rubio repartía besos alrededor del ombligo comenzó a relajarse para disfrutar. Uesugi jugueteó largo rato en la tersa área; la respiración de ambos incrementándose gradualmente. Finalmente se abrazó a la cintura de su pequeño, apoyando la cabeza en su vientre. Shuichi lo recibió acariciando las doradas hebras de cabello.

Así permanecieron largo rato, hasta que finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos con el cálido y reconfortante contacto del otro.

**-:-**

Claude K. Winchester y Hiroshi Nakano llegaron juntos al departamento del primero para inmediatamente dejarse caer en el sofá de la sala. Hiro ni se preocupó por echar un vistazo al lujoso departamento de su, err... amante. Claro, tener la lengua de otra persona en tu esófago tiende a atraer toda tu atención. Así que nadie podía acusarlo a él, Hiroshi Nakano de sexópata, no señor. Si alguien era el sexópata, era ese endemoniadamente caliente y sexy americano del demonio. Sip, ese mismo, con sus tiernos ojos turquesas y su largo y sedoso cabello rubio dorado, y ese atlético físico que despertaba sus más primitivos instintos, y esa arma tan... ¡Ejém!. En fin...

Las fuertes manos del manager comenzaban a desprenderlo de sus estorbosas ropas para dejarlo a merced de su mirada y caricias mientras sus labios lo ahogaban a besos. Primero desabotonando la camisa y deslizándola con lentitud incitadora por los hombros del chico.

Velozmente se incrementó el pulso y la respiración de ambos, así como el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Habían iniciado el asalto al cuerpo del otro desde el elevador, y luego de haberse limitado todo el día a miradas insinuantes y sonrisas provocativas, estaban listos para devorarse mutuamente.

Ahora era el norteamericano el que llevaba las riendas de la situación, cubriendo al pelirrojo con besos hambrientos, tratando de saciar el hambre que aquel cuerpo despertaba. Hiro Emitía suspiros cada vez mas audibles a medida que las cosas se ponían mas calientes y ciertas partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a despertar. Manos jugueteando en la pretina de sus pantalones y besos en sus labios, en su cuello, en la clavícula, en el pecho, en el ombligo... Si... Sigue... Sigue... ¡No!. ¡¿Qué rayos?. ¿Por qué se detiene?.

El guitarrista observó algo atontado e incrédulo como el rubio se erguía para luego ponerse de pie y sonreírle mientras se apartaba unos mechones de cabellos del hermoso rostro masculino. Ambos respiraban pesadamente y tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

"Si, muy lindo gringo del demonio. ¡Ahora vuelve a poner tus labios donde pertenecen, mierda!". Bueno, o al menos eso era lo que pensó el buen Nakano. Pero lo que salió de sus castos labios fue totalmente distinto:

- ¿Qué sucede?. - dicho sea de paso, en un intensamente acaramelado tono. Faltaba agregar un batir de pestañas y Nakano pasaría a ser la prostituta de N.C Records.

- Sorry, honey. I´m acting like an animal. Can I get you something?. (_Lo siento, cariño. Estoy actuando como un animal. ¿Puedo traerte algo?)._

"Si. ¿Qué tal tu °! en mi /()?¡". Pero una vez más, lo que salió de sus castos labios fue:

- Una cerveza estaría bien. - pidió con la voz ronca debido al intenso deseo que se forzaba a contener. Y claro, no quería que K pensara que era un ninfómano o un Tatsuha vulgar y corriente. Aunque no estaba seguro del estatus de su relación con Claude, sabía que no quería arruinarlo quemando todas sus posibilidades de tener algo serio más adelante mostrándose _demasiado_ necesitado.

Aunque lo suyo con su manager era absoluta y completamente inapropiado, el guitarrista no podía evitarlo. Al principio por el magnífico sexo salvaje que tenían; K realmente era insaciable. Siempre esperaba encontrarlo solo para comenzar a asaltarlo con besos irresistibles, a los cuales, Hiro, en su santa _inocencia_, se resistía a responder (pese a haber sido él quién calentó la pava al americano hasta hacerlo reaccionar). Más tarde se entregó de lleno a los avasallantes ataque estratégicos del hombre, permitiéndole ver cuánto disfrutaba con ellos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y la emoción inicial de la "relación" seguía tan intensa como el primer día e incluso se incrementaba, el guitarrista tuvo que reconocer que K, para él, era más especial que un simple compañero de trabajo con el que gozaba de sexo increíble. No. El rubio tenía mucho más que ofrecer a parte de un MUY bien dotado... equipo. Claude tenía un encanto especial que lo atraía, no solo físicamente. Algo que lo llamaba a gritos.

Pero habían demasiados puntos en contra de la relación como para decidir involucrarse seriamente con él. Por una lado, estaba el factor de estar recientemente divorciado; y de seguro, con un montón de traumas encima que afectarían las posibilidades de tener una relación duradera. Porque si el pelirrojo decidía arriesgar su carrera y su imagen por una relación... ¡¡Mas valía que durara para SIEMPRE!.

Otro punto en contra era el hermoso hijo de Claude; tan bello y carismático como el increíblemente masculino y sensual padre. No es que no le gustara el mocoso... Sino que involucrarse seriamente con K significaría pasar a formar parte de la vida del niño, y él no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con tanto compromiso. ¡Él mismo apenas era una adolescente!.

Además, el americano era su manager, sin mencionar que a Seguchi-san no le agradaría nada la idea de que... ¡Arg!. ¡Habían tantas cosas que considerar!.

El adolescente observó como el rubio se dirigía a lo que suponía era la cocina sin apartar la mirada del firme trasero dentro de esos pantalones de vestir. La vestimenta tan formal de camisa, corbata y pantalones de K lo excitaban de sobremanera. Sin mencionar el arma que siempre cargaba consigo (**N/A:** Interprétenlo como quieran, jojojo!).

Cuando la excelente figura se perdió en las penumbras del departamento, Hiro se recostó nuevamente en el sofá, soltando un pesado suspiro y pasándose las manos por el cabello, mirando el techo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Bueno, esa era fácil de responder: estaba en el departamento de su manager para que el rubio le diera pa´que tenga.

Nuevamente su conciencia comenzaba a trabajar, recordándole que su poco aconsejable relación con su manager no era solo inapropiada, sino también peligrosa. Peligrosa para él, para K, para Michael, para Bad Luck...

Hiroshi emitió un leve gruñido al exhalar pesadamente, tratando de acallar el raciocinio de su cerebro. Toda su vida había sido una persona racional y lógica, lo cual le había servido para no terminar como Shuichi -.-U Pero en ese momento, su pensamiento frío y calculador mas bien comenzaba a irritarlo y confundirlo.

Miles de pensamientos comenzaron a bombardearlo. Pero Nakano aún se hallaba bajo el hechizo de los besos y caricias de Claude como para pensar con otra cosa que no fuera su libido. Así que apartando de su mente todo lo que no estuviese relacionado con el tremendo culo que se mandaba el rubio, se puso de pie y se dirigió al balcón con intenciones de fumarse un cigarrillo. Sus pantalones desabrochados y la ausencia de su -hacía tan solo instantes- presente camiseta no le molestaron en absoluto.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio y al instante el frío viento de Tokyo lo recibió, dándole un escalofrío. Encendió parsimoniosamente un cigarrillo con algo de dificultad debido al viento, disfrutando de las luces de la gran ciudad y pensando que K sí que tenía muy buen gusto. Lo poco que había logrado ver del departamento en penumbras le parecía magnífico. Mucho mejor que su típico departamento japonés de un ambiente. Pero como casi nunca estaba, no necesitaba nada más amplio. La mayor parte de su tiempo ahora la pasaba en los estudios o con el rubio.

Y no se quejaba.

La bella humanidad de su amante no tardó en hacerse presente con dos latas de cerveza. El normalmente pulcro y formal hombre llevaba la camisa arrugada y con los cuatro primeros botones abiertos por las manos ansiosas del artista, minutos atrás. Unos mechones de cabellos dorados enmarcaban su rostro dándole un aire despreocupado. Así lucía mucho mas atractivo... Aunque también lucía bastante bien con sus trajes. Pero a Hiroshi le parecía que lucía sencillamente magnífico _completamente_ desnudo y sobre él.

El guitarrista sonrió un tanto avieso ante ese pensamiento y tomó la bebida que se le ofrecía con una sonrisa. Soltó el humo del cigarrillo con lentitud antes de darle un sorbo a la cerveza helada. Esto ayudó a calmar un poco el inquietante calor que bullía dentro suyo.

- Tienes muy buena vista desde aquí. - comentó casualmente el mas joven, admirando desde su lugar en el balcón todas las luces y la vida que desprendía la cuidad.

- Si, muy buena... - susurró sensualmente el aludido. Nakano giró el rostro hacia él, sonrojándose levemente al percatarse de la elocuente mirada que le dirigía el americano.

Bueno, no era una hormonal colegiala que se sonrojaba y reía como tonta por cualquier cosa. ¡Pero bueh, como hombre no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esas indirectas tan directas y halagadoras. Y el rubio se las arreglaba de alguna manera para no hacerle sentir _demasiado_ uke. ¡Si, bueno!. Disfrutaba de las atenciones, los cumplidos y del papel de sumiso en la relación... ¡Pero al menos déjenle pensar que aún era hombre!. ¡Chh!. El que disfrutara como loco con cierta parte del rubio entrando y saliendo de cierta parte de su cuerpo no lo convertía en la hembra... ¿Verdad?. ¿¡VERDAD?.

Gracias u.u

Antes de que Hiro pudiese proseguir con su discusión consigo mismo, la maestras manos de Claude se posaron en su cintura desde atrás, atrayendo el cuerpo del muchacho hacia el amplio pecho del hombre mayor. El rubio deslizó la helada lata de cerveza con lentitud a través del cálido vientre desnudo del pelirrojo, arrancándole un respingo de sorpresa y provocándolo un estremecimiento mientras dejaba caer su cigarrillo.

Hiroshi emitió un gruñido de contrariedad ante tal desperdicio de nicotina, y pudo sentir a su torturador sonreír a lado de su oreja, así como su respiración caliente sobre su cuello descubierto.

Otro estremecimiento lo recorrió, pero esta vez de excitación y anticipación.

El guitarrista, que ya había estado excitado con los besos y caricias previas, retomó el hilo del asunto inconcluso rápidamente.

Cuando empezó a involucrarse sexualmente con el gringo descubrió que, muy a su pesar, cuando se trataba del rubio, se excitaba tan rápido como un virgen puberto. Solo unos besos y roces descuidados de parte del rubio y él ya estaba más que listo. Cosa que era endemoniadamente jodida y dolorosa, ya que al maldito Winchester le gustaba prolongar el juego previo cuando disponían del tiempo; y para el colmo no le permitía tocarse para obtener alivio.

Los suspiros se incrementaron de parte del más joven a medida que las manos frías se movían por su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho y su vientre con lentitud a la par que numerosos besos eran repartidos en la extensión de piel que iba desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula y las mejillas. Besos húmedos y lentos, parsimoniosos. Si, esos malditos besos que K utilizaba cuando sabía que él ya estaba excitado y se moría por más.

El chico emitió un resuello deseoso y buscó mayor contacto con el cuerpo de su pareja, restregándose lascivamente contra la hombría del rubio que comenzaba a despertar, logrando arrancarle un suave gruñido en respuesta. Hiro sonrió y puso mayor ahínco en su tarea, comenzando a gemir y suspirar sensualmente con mayor intensidad mientras frotaba su trasero contra el miembro despierto de K. Su plan era de excitar al hombre lo suficiente como para que lo tomara de una buena vez. Sabía que si se lo pedía al rubio, éste lo seguiría torturando con besos y caricias solo para ver su expresión de padecimiento.

El pelirrojo se percató de que la respiración de su amante aumentaba, emitiendo uno que otro suave suspiro debido al roce que imponía tan impúdicamente entre sus zonas erógenas. Su sonrisa se acentuó al ver como una de las manos del mayor se detenía en su cadera para unirlos más, y la otra bajaba por su terso vientre hasta perderse dentro de sus pantalones desabrochados.

- You shouldn´t wear underwear _(No deberías usar ropa interior) _-susurró en su oído Claude, la voz áspera por el deseo.

El adolescente rió bajo por el comentario, satisfecho de lograr ese efecto en su amante. Soltó un ondo suspiro, reclinándose cómodamente en el firme pecho de su pareja con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo mientras sentía los dedos del hombre recorrer la goma de su ropa interior.

- Mmm... Hazlo de una vez... - imploró en tono graciosamente quejoso. Y como por arte de magia e ingente crueldad, la mano se retiró instantáneamente. - ¡¿Qué diablos...? - maldijo ofuscado el guitarrista, tratando de girarse para mirar a rubio. Pero las manos de éste presionando sobre sus caderas y atrayéndolo con fuerzas hacia su pelvis se lo impidieron.

K presionó las estrechas caderas del chico contra su duro miembro, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener cualquier vocalización. Acercó los labios al oído del muchacho para susurrarle con cierta mofa:

- Amor... Sabes que me gusta cuando me hablas en inglés... - Y era cierto... Pero también amaba la expresión de contrariedad mezclada con placer en el hermoso rostro del chico cuando se veía obligado a realizar sus pedidos sexuales en otro idioma.

Hiroshi no replicó, demasiado caliente como para recordar las lecciones de inglés con el miembro erecto de K presionando excitantemente contra su trasero. Su propio miembro estaba tan duro y sensible que la prisión de la tela de sus vaqueros era una tortura.

Liberó un suspiro, apoyando completamente la cabeza en el pecho de K y tomando las caderas del mismo con ambas manos para obligarlo a presionar más su pelvis contra su trasero, restregándose contra la erección punzante.

- You´re a horney little thing, are´t ya?. - ronroneó divertido el americano ante tal acción, subiendo las manos hasta la pequeña cintura del chico, hundiendo los dedos en la carne.

- Mmm... - suspiró, también divertido por el comentario. - K... Por favor...

- In english, my love _(En inglés, mi amor) _- insistió.

- Shimatta... _(mierda)_ (**N/A:** eso es japonés, por las dudas) - maldijo por lo bajo.

**- **I won´t help you unless you ask me in english _(No te ayudaré al menos que me lo pidas en inglés)._

Se oyó un quejido de protesta proveniente de los labios de un muy excitado Hiro. ¿Cómo rayos K esperaba que pensara estando así de caliente?. Lo único que podía pensar era en tener al maldito sádico dentro suyo; fuerte y duro. De lo contrario se volvería loco.

Su miembro pugnaba por ser liberado de la regia tela de sus pantalones. Estaba tan excitado que dolía, y al parecer el maldito yankee del demonio estaba decidido a jugar con él. Así que decidió arreglárselas por su cuenta de manera clandestina.

Pero para su mala suerte, K le dio una fuerte palmada en la mano cuando se percató que trataba de aliviarse él mismo.

Nuevamente Hiro emitió otro quejido de protesta.

Entonces el adulto lo giró rápidamente, atrapando su boca con un furioso beso que robó a ambos el aire. La lengua del mayor recorría su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo suavemente para luego explorar el interior de esa húmeda cavidad.

Las manos de Claude bajaron hasta las pequeñas y firmes nalgas del joven, apretándolas con fuerza y haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran más, sus erecciones rozándose y enviando placenteros escalofríos por el cuerpo de ambos.

Se separaron jadeantes. Las mejillas de Nakano estaban sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados por el placer lucían un encantador brillo.

- ¿Estás listo para rogar?. - se sonrió con seguridad el americano. Aunque estaba bastante convencido de que se violaría al chico aún si no lograba hacerlo hablar en su lengua. Después de todo, ya estaba bastante excitado; ahora solo trataba de fastidiarlo.

El aludido tardó un momento en responder, buscando las palabras en su cabeza. Pero nada salía de su boca a parte de gemidos ahogados y resuellos mientras K embestía suavemente contra su pelvis haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran.

Si el rubio no paraba con eso, terminaría en sus pantalones ahí mismo.

Perdiendo la paciencia, K tomó al chico de la cintura y lo besó furiosamente arrastrándolo dentro del departamento, con dirección a la habitación. Estaba tan caliente que sentía se podía coger al guitarrista toda la noche; le hablase en inglés o no. Tan solo sus gemidos y suspiros eran afrodisíaco suficiente para disparar su excitación al límite.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto lo empujó sin mucho cuidado sobre la cama y procedió con ímpetu a desabotonarse la camisa sin apartar la mirada del sensual cuerpo que descansaba desparramado sobre su cama, devolviéndole la misma mirada deseosa.

Hiroshi respiraba aceleradamente, evocando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse mientras se deleitaba con la masculina silueta de su amante desnudándose frente a él.

Cuando Claude procedió a desabotonarse los pantalones, el guitarrista emitió un corto gemido, creyendo que no duraría mucho más. Los imponentes músculos del rubio tensándose mientras se desvestía, su cálida piel reluciendo bajo la intrusa luz de luna, su firme pecho al descubierto, ese torso tan masculino, la sensual hendidura de su pelvis, sus hermosos ojos fijos y deseosos clavados en él.

Así, la sensual anatomía del americano quedó totalmente expuesta ante sus ojos. Y aunque Hiro lo había visto numerosas veces con anterioridad, nunca antes con tal amplitud. Generalmente estaban muy apurados haciéndolo en algún baño o pasillo. O a veces con mas lentitud en hoteles. Pero Hiroshi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de deleitarse de esa manera tan directa y sin restricciones con el cuerpo de su amante.

Y debía admitir que se había ganado la lotería.

Sin preámbulos, el rubio se recostó a lado del guitarrista y comenzó a besarlo hambrientamente recibiendo instantáneamente la misma respuesta. Las manos de ambos se deslizaba por el cuerpo del otro, tratando de apretar y acariciar la mayor extensión de carne posible.

El manager deslizó una mano por la curva de la cintura de su amante, deteniéndose al encontrarse con el borde de los vaqueros desabrochados de chico.

- ¿Aún tienes esto?. - bufó, arrebatándoselos antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese chistar, rozando su sensible miembro en el proceso.

Quedaron ambos completamente desnudos, tocándose y besándose de manera frenética, sintiendo cada centímetro de sus pieles en ese íntimo y erótico contacto.

- Eres hermoso, Hiro... - murmuró con voz ronca el hombre, entre beso y beso.

Sus cálidos labios viajaron por su rostro, bajaron por su delicado cuello y se posaron en la hendidura de la clavícula para luego continuar pasando por el pecho hasta el terso vientre. Ahí se detuvo a acariciarlo, repartir besos y a jugar con la lengua en su ombligo, haciendo que el sometido se retorciera emitiendo suaves resuellos mientras se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama.

**- **Hmm... K...

**- **Eres delicioso, darling...

Claude dejó el vientre del chico para dirigirse a su entrepierna, besando los muslos internos hasta llegar el miembro dolorosamente listo de Hiro, que brillaba húmedo. El pelirrojo se aferró con más fuerzas a las sábanas de la cama, temblando con anticipación. Un magnífico estremecimiento de placer recorría todo su cuerpo hasta terminar en su miembro.

Winchester optó por no darle alivio... aún. Quería que terminaran al mismo tiempo para disfrutar de las mismas sensaciones con la misma intensidad. Así que tuvo cuidado de no tocar ni rozar el miembro del chico, porque estaba seguro que con la mínima estimulación Hiro se correría, quedando exhausto y dejándolo a él con las ganas.

El rubio se dirigió nuevamente a los labios del muchacho, separando sus piernas con las rodillas para situarse entre ellas. Se acomodó sobre el delicado cuerpo del guitarrista, que lo recibió gustoso, ambos disfrutando de ese contacto tan íntimo y delicioso entre sus cuerpos.

- Claude... ah... - suspiraba mientras el americano embestía suavemente contra él, empujando eróticamente sobre su cuerpo.

El adolescente podía sentir la hombría del hombre presionando deseosa contra su vientre; y se estremeció de placer, creyendo que se volvería loco si K no lo tomaba en ese momento. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar.

- ¡Ah, Claude!. - gimió más alto. El aludido sonrió avieso: Hiroshi solo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando estaba completamente excitado.

- Yes, love?. - inquirió con fingida inocencia sin detener el suave vaivén sobre ese hermoso cuerpo, acompañado con unos mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja del guitarrista.

- ¡Ah!. ¡Por favor...!

- Yes...? - preguntó, prosiguiendo a torturar los pezones del chico con los dientes para luego lamerlos.

- Please... mmm... - ¡Diablos!. No encontraba las palabras en su mente confusa para formular su pedido. En su cabeza tan solo se repetía una y otra vez: "¡¡HÁZMELO YA, MIERDA!"

El hombre, sabiendo que estaba a punto de lograr lo que quería del chico, tomó un mechón de esos finos cabellos rojizos entre sus manos, estirándolos con algo de rudeza para así asaltar el cuello expuesto con un sin fin de besos cortos hasta llegar nuevamente a esos carnosos y ardientes labios.

- ¿Quieres pedirme algo, honey?. - murmuró.

- Ah... Yes...

- What is it...? (_¿Qué es?_) - apremió en tono sensual, deslizando dos dedos entre los labios del chico, destinados a prepararlo posteriormente para la penetración.

La cálida lengua de Hiroshi envolvió los dedos, lamiéndolos eróticamente al mismo tiempo que el rubio los metía y sacaba suavemente, imitando el tan deseado movimiento de vaivén.

- You know damn well...! (_Lo sabes muy bien!_) - soltó quejumbroso, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Alejó los dedos de K de sus labios, ansioso por ir de una vez al punto. ¡Al diablo la preparación!. - Stop playing and just do it! (_Deja de jugar y solo hazlo!_)

Ahogó un fuerte gemido al sentir la manera en que K rozaba sus miembros calientes y húmedos, sonriendo de manera ladina.

- Quiero oírte pedirlo. - se movió un poco, arrancando un jadeo al muchacho. - Sabes que me excita la forma tan sucia con la que lo gritas.

Claude tomó su erección con una mano y la introdujo entre las nalgas del adolescente para presionar alrededor de la carnosa abertura. Ante tal acto, el chico emitió un fuerte gemido que fue incapaz de ahogar, y se frotó contra el cuerpo del hombre, completamente sonrojado y jadeando.

- Dilo... - apremió a punto de reír ante la expresión de contrariedad del guitarrista.

- ¡Oh, Claude...! Mmm... Do me... (_Házmelo...) _- susurró, a punto de volverse loco con los movimientos del manager sobre él.

- Mm... That´s clouse... But not it. (_Cerca... Pero no es eso_)- besó sus labios al mismo tiempo que localizaba su hombría sobre la estrecha entrada, presionando para que Hiro sintiera la punta palpitante. El apretado anillo no cedió en absoluto ante el contacto, excitando aún más al hombre ante tal estrechez.

- ¡Cómo diablos se supone que pueda pensar contigo haciendo _eso_!.- protestó enérgicamente, aferrándose a los fuertes brazos de su torturador.

El americano sonrió ante su desesperación y continuó incitándolo con suaves embestidas que rozaban torturadoramente la deseosa entrada del artista, arrancándole gemidos impacientes y suspiros. Sus labios recorrían con lentitud su rostro y sus ojos se deleitaban con el ceño fruncido de Hiroshi.

El americano apoyó una mano en el colchón, a lado del rostro sofocado el guitarrista, y la otra a lado de la cintura del mismo, separándose un poco para ver la expresión de su rostro con una sonrisa. Hiro tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión, los labios hinchados, húmedos y entreabiertos, jadeando. Abrió sus bonitos ojos y los enfocó en el americano de manera implorante.

Claude ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al verlo de esa manera.

- Ok. I¨ll help you. (_Está bien. Te ayudaré_). - accedió finalmente cuando se percató que se había excitado tremendamente fastidiando al niño y que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

Así que tomó los tersos muslos del adolescente, subiéndolos hasta la altura de sus hombros para levantar levemente las caderas del muchacho y acomodarla cerca de su miembro.

- Claude... - gimoteó ansioso al ver que el americano no lo penetraba de una vez.

- What do you want me to do, my love?. (_¿Qué quieres que haga, mi amor?) _- le preguntó con voz ronca mientras restregaba la nariz en la mejilla del chico, impaciente por sentirse en el angosto pasaje, abriéndose paso entre la carne caliente.

- Ah...! Fuck me, Claude!. - prácticamente gritó al recordar las palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado esa palabra TAN clave y de suprema relevancia?. - Fuck me hard!. Oww... Hurry!.

El gringo sonrió aliviado al oír finalmente lo que sus oídos habían deseado. Y es que esos ritos impacientes del guitarrista, implorando de manera tan vulgar y clara, lo volvían loco.

- Take me now!. (_Tómame ahora_). - al parecer el chico había recibido la divina inspiración para el idioma, e imploraba de todas la maneras habidas y por haber. - ¡Oh, fuck!. - volvió a gritar, maldiciendo, pero esta vez fue de dolor al sentir la intromisión dentro de su cuerpo.

El manager presionó con ímpetu el anillo de músculos, atravesándolo con cierta dificultad por la falta de preparación. Una vez dentro, deslizarse completamente introduciendo toda su longitud fue más fácil gracias al fluido de pre eyaculación que lo cubría la cabeza de su miembro.

Gimió ronco al sentir como el pasaje del guitarrista se ajustaba a él a la perfección; las paredes dilatándose a su paso, envolviendo su hinchada y palpitante erección en un cálido y húmedo abrazo que lo volvía loco. Se hundió en él hasta alcanzar el tope, viendo desaparecer su miembro completo dentro del guitarrista.

Al sentirlo hasta el final, Hiroshi arqueó la espalda, emitiendo un gemido quedo. Luego suspiró y se relajó, abrazándose a la cintura de Calude. El mayor mantenía sus muslos separados a la par que lentamente comenzaba con los movimientos de vaivén, haciéndolo respingar con cada embestida. Podía sentir ese prominente miembro dentro suyo, entrar y salir, quemándolo por dentro, empujando la carne para abrirse paso, dilatándolo dolorosamente.

El americano se movía maravillosamente sobre él, y se deslizaba gustosamente dentro suyo. Podía sentir su caliente miembro palpitar mientras lo penetraba, acelerando el ritmo paulatinamente cuando sus cuerpos demandaron más poder y comunión. Sentía que no lograba saciarse del chico, por más profundo que estuviese clavado en él.

No tardaron en oírse fuertes gemidos y quejidos quedos en la habitación, al igual que el continuo y rítmico golpeteo de la cama contra la pared. El nombre del amante en los labios del otro se emitía constantemente al igual que los suspiros.

La velocidad e intensidad de las embestidas rápidamente se aceleraron, haciéndose más fuertes a medida que los cuerpos de ambos exigían mayor rigor, acercándose vertiginosamente al punto de culminación. Un perturbador pero agradable cosquilleo recorría sus cuerpos, concentrándose dolorosamente en sus miembros, anunciando que el orgasmo estaba por llegar.

- Harder! (_Más duro!)_ - gimoteó el pelirrojo, aferrándose a las sábanas. El manager separó aún más sus muslos, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas y embistió con más ímpetu. - ¡Oh...! ¡Claude!.

- You like that, don´t ya? (_Te gusta eso, ¿no?) _- murmuró Claude luego de emitir un excitante sonido gutural al sentir la cavidad contraerse debido a los espasmos del orgasmo muy próximo, apretando su hombría.

- Oh, yes!. Ah...!

- Oh my... You really are noisy, you konw that?. (_Realmente eres muy ruidoso, ¿lo sabías?)_ - lo fastidió, temblando a punto de llegar al punto culminante, arremetiendo con más bríos. - - Mm... Harder, Claude!. - ignoró el comentario, demasiado extasiado como para pensar en una respuesta mordaz.

El rubio honró la petición, obedeciendo al instante, arremetiendo esa cavidad con furia; su miembro hundiéndose profundamente entre la carne caliente para salir nuevamente y hundirse otra vez con mayor fuerza. Podía sentir el interior del pelirrojo calentarse por la fricción entre su hombría y las paredes del canal, lo que hacía las penetraciones más placenteras. Hiro se quejaba con cada embestida, empujando al rubio al límite.

- Honey, you feel amazing. - gruñó el adulto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y empujando rudamente las caderas del chico contra su miembro.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del americano, así como un fuerte estremecimiento que anunciaba el punto pico. Su mente se nubló, borrando cualquier pensamiento o idea, sumiéndolo en un grato vacío en donde tan solo experimentaba ese fuerte orgasmo que estaba llegando.

Con un grito que más bien asemejaba a un rugido, Winchester sostuvo las caderas de Hiro con firmeza alrededor de su pene mientras eyaculaba fuertemente dentro del estrecho pasaje que estaba invadiendo, arrancándole al chico un sonoro quejido en respuesta mientras se arqueaba.

Todo lo que Hiroshi necesitó para alcanzar el orgasmo fue sentir al americano venirse dentro de él, llenándolo con su cálida esencia. Emitió un grito al mismo tiempo que se corría, bañando el vientre de ambos con su semilla.

El rubio lo embistió bruscamente un par de veces más mientras se desvaciaba completamente dentro de él, logrando robar al chico unos últimos quejidos callados antes de desplomarse sobre él. Ambos jadeando, exhausto y sudoroso. Los espasmos del fuerte orgasmo que los sacudió bañando cada fibra de sus cuerpos menguaban lentamente, dejando atrás y calmo vacío y sensación de serenidad.

- You were great, love (_Estuviste genial, amor_). - ronroneó K una vez que recuperó el aire, abrazándose al chico, quién le respondió con un rápido beso en los labios.

El hombre retiró su húmedo miembro del interior el adolescente, oyendo un gemido por parte del mismo ante la súbita sensación de vacío y el dolor agudo en su intimidad al ser evacuada. Sentía los fluidos del rubio deslizarse en su interior, saliendo de su pasaje y recorriendo la parte interna de sus muslos.

Winchester se recostó a lado de su pareja, lo besó suavemente y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

- Descansa un rato, que dentro de un rato querré otra ronda. - susurró en la oreja de un agotado guitarrista, que se removió sorprendido.

- Mmm... Eres un abusivo... - comenzó a protestar, pero fue callado por los labios del americando. - Y un corruptor de menores... - añadió frunciendo el ceño cuando esos labios abandonaron los suyos.

- Hum... ¿Lo soy...? - polemizó, dejando una mano alcanzar el miembro dormido de Hiro para acariciarlo, arrancando un respingo al pelirrojo.

- Ah... Si... Y un explotador en el trabajo... Uh...Basta, K, por favor. ¡Estoy agotado!. - se quejó, removiéndose apenas bajo el tacto del mayor, que sonrió antes de empezar a besar el cuello de su contraparte.

- Oh, my love, pero tu mismo lo dijiste; soy un explotador. Así que date vuelta antes que te obligue.

- ¡Claude!.

- Now!.

**- **Te denunciaré con la policía por violación y explotación de menores...

- Ok... But ´till then, your ass is mine ( _Ok. Pero hasta entones, tu trasero es mío_). Y aprovechando que Michael no está en casa, tengo intenciones de cogérmelo toda la noche hasta que sangres. Así que date vuelta. - insistió, incorporándose sobre un codo para ayudar al adolescente a ponerse boca abajo.

- Ush, está bien. Pero luego me dejas llegar dos horas mas tarde al trabajo. - gruñó, cambiando de posición.

- Olvídalo. - denegó el rubio, situándose detrás del chico y comenzando a acariciar su glúteos.

**- **¡K!. - protestó irritado. ¿Cómo el americano podía ser tan adicto al trabajo?. Siempre estaba antes de hora en todos los compromisos, siempre planeando alguna cosa para la banda, siempre amenazándolos con su artillería cuando ya estaban exhaustos de tanto trabajo...

Bueno, al menos el mismo empeño que ponía en el trabajo, ponía en la cama.

Hiroshi sonrió con satisfacción.

- Ok, ok. Cuarenta minutos más tarde. Now shut up and spred your legs furder (_Ahora cállate y separa mas tus piernas)._

El pelirrojo soltó una risa divertida ante la reticencia del rubio y obedeció, dedicándole una mirada agradecida. El americano le sonrió en respuesta de una manera que le sacó el aliento y aceleró su corazón.

"Diablos... ¿Cómo le hace para hacerme sentir de esta manera?"

**-:-**

Shuichi tenía la sensación de haber cerrado los ojos hacía apenas unos instantes cuando Yuki lo despertó para ir a la discográfica.

- ¡Vamos, Shu!. - le susurró el rubio al oído al mismo tiempo que hundía el rostro en el cuello del somnoliento chico. - Pensé que ya habías despertado hace tiempo...

Shuichi podía percibir el suave aroma de la colonia para después de afeitar de su novio como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía, pues usualmente se veía opacada por el olor a cigarrillos y cerveza. Inhaló profundamente ese perfume que tantos recuerdos y sensaciones le traía; todos gratos y felices. Posó las manos sobre los brazos opresores de su novio, disfrutando de su cercanía y calidez, preguntándose la razón por el repentino interés del novelista en su rutina. Normalmente apenas si reparaba cuando él salía del departamento.

Lentamente el pelirrosa se desperezó cual gato bajo la mirada divertida de su novio. De mala gana se sentó y con dificultad logró ponerse de pie, percatándose al instante de que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Pasa algo?. - interrogó la profunda voz del mayor, apoyado en un codo sobre el colchón y con los ojos fijos en la expresión de incomodidad del cantante.

Shuichi no sabía bien qué responder. Un dolor punzante en la sien imposible de ignorar y un extraño malestar que no podía definir lo aquejaban. Se preguntó si tendría que ver con el cansancio o con el embarazo... O con ambos.

- No... Nada. - replicó finalmente con un hilo de voz.

El Uesugi apretó los labios, levemente irritado por la pequeña mentira de Shuichi. Toda esa situación con su pareja comenzaba a molestarle. Sentía que algo pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada si el mocoso insistía en que todo andaba bien. ¡Rayos!. Y el no tenía perra idea de qué podía ser lo que acongojaba a Shu... Al menos no algo concreto.

- Ve al bañarte y yo te prepararé el desayuno. - ordenó con sequedad, en un poco usual arranque de generosidad. Shuichi era quien siempre preparaba el desayuno para ambos, por mas atrasado que estuviese. Si no fuera por el estricto control de su salud a manos del enano, el escritor se la pasaría días a base de cigarrillos y cerveza.

Sin mirar por segunda vez al novelista, Shindou se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies, sosteniéndose de las paredes disimuladamente. Parecía que no hubiera descansado en absoluto la noche anterior, pese a que durmió profundamente. Sentía los párpados pesados y el cuerpo sin energías, rogando por permanecer descansando.

"Tal vez sería mejor quedarme a descansar por el bebé...", dudó mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y comenzaba a desvestirse con pereza. "Pero ya no puedo fallar en el trabajo... Y además Yuki comenzará a hacer preguntas si me quedo".

Se metió a la ducha, esperando que el agua se llevara un poco del cansancio y lo despabilara lo suficiente.

Continuó con su rutina matutina por inercia, arrastrado por sus pies, sin procesar mentalmente lo que estaba haciendo. Su cabeza permanecía en blanco, como si siguiese durmiendo. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió del cuarto. El dolor de cabeza parecía haber menguado con la ducha, pero esa extraña sensación de incomodidad se había incrementado.

Al salir del baño pudo percibir el aroma del desayuno que Yuki preparaba en la cocina, impulsando el acto de aparición de las náuseas por primera vez. Sintió el estómago removerse, cada vez con mayor intensidad con cada paso que daba hacia el origen del aroma. "¿Qué me está pasando?", chilló mentalmente, alarmado. Al entrar a la cocina, el aroma del omelette y del tocino incrementaron el malestar hasta el punto de hacerlo intolerable.

Sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas y que el aire le faltaba, así como el dolor punzante en la cien reapareció con mayor intensidad. Llevó una mano a la boca y la otra al vientre, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para no caer. Sentía la cabeza caliente y el resto del cuerpo frío y su respiración se había tornado errática, lo que hacía muy difícil contener las náuseas.

Yuki reparó en su expresión de asco, arqueando una ceja con intriga. Antes que pudiera preguntarle que sucedía, Shuichi salió disparado de la cocina con dirección al baño seguido por la preocupada mirada dorada.

Rato después, el novelista fue a buscarlo al baño, curioso por la reacción del vocalista. Se encontró con él en el pasillo y al instante notó que algo no estaba bien. Shuichi lucía pálido, sudoroso y respiraba agitadamente.

Nuevamente, antes de que pudiese preguntar algo, Shu bajó la cabeza con nerviosismo y pasó por su lado como si no lo hubiese visto, dejándolo perplejo. Eiri frunció el ceño contrariado por todo ese silencio y lo siguió hasta la sala resuelto a descubrir qué estaba pasando con el niño.

Juntando paciencia para hablar de buen modo al mocoso malcriado, respiró profundo, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos en un gesto desesperado mientras Shuichi preparaba sus cosas con una apariencia de muerto más que de vivo.

- ¿Pasa algo?. ¿Te sientes mal?. - preguntó en su típico tono monocorde, sin que su preocupación se viese reflejada. "Y no me digas que todo está bien porque te mato", pensó, clavando la mirada escrutadora en la pequeña silueta, cuyos ojos lo rehuían.

- Todo está bien, Yuki. - murmuró en respuesta su pareja con voz aguda.

"¡¡Grrr!. ¡¡Mocoso del demonio!. ¡Lo mato!"

Shuichi luchaba por esconder su malestar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, el corazón agitado, el dolor en la cien se le hacía insoportable y para el colmo, las pocas energías que había reunido con el relajante baño las perdió en el inodoro junto con todo lo que había comido durante la semana..

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos a la par que tomaba aire, buscando relajarse. Daría lo que fuera por quedarse en la cama... Tal vez era hora de decir lo del embarazo. No podía poner en riesgo la salud del bebé; no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba.

- Como quieras. - cedió a regañadientes el rubio ante la terquedad del niño, logrando arrancarlo de sus pensamientos. - Ven a desayunar. - añadió en tono cortante.

El vocalista permaneció parado donde estaba, con la vista fija en el suelo y abrazando su bolsón contra su pecho, ignorando olímpicamente al malhumorado escritor mientras trataba de tomar una resolución.

Eiri soltó un gruñido de exasperación antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Pero a medio camino oyó la vocecita del niño que lo llamaba.

- Yuki... - el aludido detuvo sus pasos y lo miró con severidad y clara irritación. Shu no separó la vista del suelo. - ¿Me llevarías a la discográfica?. - antes de darle la oportunidad al rubio de comenzar a protestar y maldecir, añadió con voz quebrada. - Por favor... De verdad no te lo pediría si no lo necesitara.

El novelista contuvo las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca en ese momento al ver a Shu tan afligido y enfermo. El persistente comportamiento anormal del cantante había movido ideas en su cabeza para tratar de averiguar qué podía haberlo provocado y por qué no quería discutirlo con él, como siempre lo hacía.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero presentía que era algo importante, y que él debía estar al tanto para ayudar a su koi, pues era obvio que éste no podía manejarlo solo. ¿Estaría enfermo?. ¿O estaba molesto con él?. ¿Estaba relacionado con el trabajo?.

Su incomodidad e irritación crecían vertiginosamente como resultado de su incapacidad por averiguar lo que le sucedía al pelirrosa. Pero no quería presionarlo (por más que lo estuviera sacando de quicio con toda esa actuación melodramática) y se tragó la rabia, respirando hondo.

Soltó pesadamente el aire sostenido en sus pulmones, emitiendo un leve gruñido de frustración. Se restregó nuevamente el rostro con las manos, reuniendo la suficiente serenidad para no ahorcar al crío del demonio.

- Está bien. - respondió finalmente; su voz emitida en un bajo siseo. - Ven a desayunar...

Nuevamente, el pequeño cantante permaneció quieto en su lugar, sin alzar los ojos. Eiri rodó los suyos, a punto de perder los estribos y cometer asesinato... Pero se contuvo una vez mas al recordar lo acongojado que veía al chico los últimos días.

- ¿Y ahora que?. - zumbó con impaciencia.

- No tengo hambre, Yuki. - murmuró el otro, su voz apenas audible.

El novelista comenzó a desarrollar ese tic nervioso en la ceja... Sip, ese que le alerta que está próximo a alcanzar su límite. Cerró los puños con fuerza, respirando hondo.

- ¡Y para eso me hiciste prepararte toda esa comida!. - ladró. Shu pegó un respingo, encogiéndose.

- Lo siento Yuki... No me siento bien...

- ¡Pero acabaste de decir que no pasaba nada!. - rebatió con brusquedad, su ira creciendo a medida que le daba rienda suelta. Pero al procesar lo último dicho por Shuichi, cerró la boca antes de empeorar la situación. - Hmm... ¿Y qué te pasa?. - trató de suavizar su tono, pero fracasó miserablemente al oírse hablar con la misma sequedad de siempre. Se pateó mentalmente por sus nulas habilidades diplomáticas.

- Estoy cansado, nada más. - contestó con un tanto de nerviosismo, sin mirarlo.

El mayor aceptó esa explicación, por el momento. Después indagaría mas a fondo lo que sucedía, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que era algo mucho más relevante que solo "cansancio". Shu había estado actuando de manera muy reservada, lo cual era demasiado raro para ese enano que no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Además estaba más emotivo (para desgracia del novelista) y también se percató en ese momento de que el vocalista lucía muy desmejorado -lo cual podía deberse al cansancio-.

Pero no. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el cansancio no detenía al tornado con patas. Y su instinto le decía que había muy importante detrás de todo ese despliegue de comportamiento bizarro.

- De acuerdo. - accedió en un susurro. Quiso pedirle que esa noche, al volver del trabajo, le contara qué le sucedía exactamente. Pero su orgullo se lo impidió. ¿Desde cuándo rogaba él para que Shu le hablara?. ¡Normalmente rogaba para que se callara!. Además, sospechaba que el cantante no largaría prenda como en las oportunidades anteriores.

**-:-**

El trayecto hasta la discográfica se realizó en el más absoluto silencio. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Eiri estaba demasiado abrumado como para siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su koi. Se sentía frustrado, furioso, preocupado, triste, desilusionado, traicionado... ¡Y todo al mismo tiempo!. La cantidad de emociones lo avasallaba, nublando su raciocinio. El estado y la actitud de Shuichi lo dejaban tanto sorprendido como preocupado y molesto, sin saber exactamente por qué. ¿Cuándo el niño se había vuelto tan importante para él?. ¿Cuándo había perdido el control de la situación y se había enamorado?.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Se acerca el momento en que Shu le da la noticia a Yuki... Todo depende de los reviews para saber si sigo el fic o me pongo a dormir el resto de las vacas.

Disculpas si hay algún error, sobre todo en mi inglés 9.9. No se les hace divina la pareja KxHiro?. Siempre me pregunté por qué no hay mas fics de ellos... A ver si este fic alienta a alguien a hacer uno!.

Siéntanse libre de hacer cualquier pedido de escenas o situaciones!. Trataré de satisfacerlos con mucho gusto. No pido críticas constructivas porque este fic es un chiste cruel a mi amor por la literatura u.u

Pero claro, reviews alentando a no cortarme los dedos y de plano dedicarme a hacer algo productivo son siempre bien recibidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora-sama: **Que lindos son los reviews que recibí! TwT (llora de la emoción). La verdad que tenía pensado tomarme otras vacas de tres meses antes de empezar el tercer cap, pero los comentarios fueron TAAAAAAAAAN lindos que puse manos a la obra el mismo día n.n Ven que ustedes son una gran inspiración?.

Je, je. La mayoría me pidió que Shu se lo diga pronto a Yuki... Pero lamento decir que aún queda muuuucho por delante (como dos caps a parte de éste). Por qué mierda tanto, preguntan?. Pues porque este fic lo tenía pensado hace tiempo y hay un montón de situaciones que me gustaría explotar aprovechando que Yuki no sabe nada aún. Además, hay otras tres historias paralelas de otras parejas, así que hay mucho que contar.

Pero no se preocupen, que les aseguro las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes.

**PD: **Como nadie me dijo que eran necesarias mis traducciones, pus, dejé de ponerlas xD De todos modos dudo que estaban correctas ¬w¬ Si se me escapó algún error, desde ya me disculpo.

Declaimer: Gravitation no me pertenece... Pero eso no detiene mis hormonas xD

Advertencias: Que, de plano, es un fic mío... Así que: Yaoi (relación amorosa chico-chico), Mpreg (embarazo masculino), personajes OOC, lemon gráfico, sado-maso leve, muy, muy malas palabras, etc, etc.

_Así que si no te gusta ninguna de mis desviaciones, eres sensible, menor de edad o muy religioso, ¡¡corre como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria!._

Parejas: Yuki x Shu, Tat x Ryu, K x Heero, Tohma x Suguru.

Género: Romance - Drama - Humor (¿?)

Raiting: M (por presencia de adolescentes calientes y adultos pervertidos u.u)

Agradecimiento: 

AGRADECIMIENTO SUPER ESPECIAL A LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS Y MI MAYOR FANTASÍA :3 MI SIS, JUNY S. TAO POR ESTAR TAN BUENA Y AYUDARME SIEMPRE QUE LO NECESITO!

_(Gracias por pasarme las letras de las canciones y por las ideas para las mejoras del cap )_

Las frases en negrita en los lemons fueron idea suya! n.n

Chapter summary: Eiri se las arregla para hacer llorar Shuichi de nuevo, diciéndole que está gordito. Hiro comparte con K sus deseos de llevar la relación a un plano mas serio. Tohma intenta bajarle los pantalones a su primito nuevamente y luego es asaltado por Sakuma. Shu da a conocer su secreto a Hiroshi y al guitarrista le hace a K una declaración inoportuna.

Lemon gráfico Tatsuha x Ryuichi (6 páginas), mastrubación. Yuki x Shuichi, K x Hiro, Tohma x Suguru. Lemon Tohma x Ryuichi (4 páginas)

Número total de páginas: 53

**"Mi bello improvisto"**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo dos:**

**"Inseguridad"**

Esa insistente alarma se negaba a cesar en su intento por despertarlo. La muy maldita tenía su deber bastante claro y Sakuma juraba que no cesaría en su cruel intento de arrancarlo de su bien merecido descanso. Perezoso hundía la cabeza entre las toneladas de almohadas en su cama para amortiguar el maldito sonido a la par que refunfuñaba maldiciones y amenazas de muerte contra el artefacto.

"¿Cuando rayos se le agotará la batería?", pensó adormilado, la mente nubada por las tinieblas de la grata inconsciencia. Respiró ondo y se relajó con toda la intención del mundo de continuar durmiendo.

Ya enseñaría a su despertador a no tratar de despertarlo de su sueñito de belleza. ¡Él y Kumagoro estaban exhaustos!.

Y es que saltar de cama en cama es agotador...

La alerta de la alarma comenzaba a hacerse distante finalmente, anunciando a Ryuichi que había comenzado a quedarse dormido de nuevo. Disfrutaría de la calidez de la cama unos minutos más antes de levantarse para ir al trabajo.

Lentamente se sumergió en las profundas aguas de la sosegada inconsciencia...

Entonces un nuevo sonido molesto se incorporó al de la alarma del despertador conformando un increíblemente molesto e inoportuno concierto: Su celular. Había entrado una llamada. Algún deficiente mental había creído que sería buena idea llamarlo a plena _madrugada_.

Pero al distinguir la sensual melodía del rigotone del aparato, el cantante supo que era Tatsuha. Lo había bajado exclusivamente para aplicarlo a las llamadas del chico, pues la letra de la canción se le aplicaba a la perfección (desde el punto de vista del excéntrico cantante).

_...Now I wanna be close to you_

_I wanna see your body move_

_don't take a rest_

_can you make me hot tonight?_

_I'm like a bomb_

_I'm busting out..._

Por las mañanas, el cantante era sacado de sus sueños por la llamada del niño. Era sistemático, exacto, estructurado y por ende, confiable. Ryuichi no se molestaba en moverse de la cama hasta que Tatsuha cumpliera con su "deber", el cuál, había sido acordado de manera tácita entre ambos. Así, el hombre despertaba oyendo la melodía del celular y cantando las letras mentalmente, recordando todas las noches de sublime placer carnal que había pasado en compañía del moreno.

El delicioso niño se tomaba la molestia de llamarlo todos los días a la misma hora desde hace aproximadamente tres meses para verificar que estaba despierto y asegurarse que saliera para ir al trabajo. Eran adorables esos pequeños detalles que el chico tenía con él; pero a la vez, terriblemente contradictorios y confusos.

Por un lado, claramente el moreno no tenía mayores aspiraciones para con él que la de compartir su lecho; y esto lo sabía porque ambos salían con otras personas sin interferencias por parte del otro. Y Tatsuha NUNCA había dado ni la mas remota señal de estar incómodo con ese arreglo o de estar celoso. Es más, parecía estar disfrutándolo demasiado para el gusto de Ryuichi.

Al principio pensó que el monje se trataba de una de aquellas personas que fantaseaban con la oportunidad de poder alardear de estar acostándose con una estrella. Muchas de las personas que se habían acercado a él con anterioridad cabían en esa categoría. Además, el moreno había sido absolutamente encantador y atencioso con él durante los momentos previos al encuentro íntimo... Ryuichi no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo muy bien pues luego de cruzar unas palabras con el mocoso se lo llevó a la cama como buen pervertido que era. Además, esa noche estaba tan borracho que recordaba poco de Tatsuha. Excepto, claro, el magnífico sexo que había tenido con él.

Comprobó que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones respecto al monje al notar la indiferencia con la que lo había tratado luego de su primera noche; como si fuese una conquista mas que no valía la pena conservar por mas tiempo luego de haber obtenido lo que quería. Y eso intrigó al cantante. El aparente desapego e indiferencia del niño para con él lo propulsó a seguirlo y acosarlo por un tiempo, jugando al gato y al ratón. Y siendo el moreno como era, al vocalista no le fue muy difícil llevárselo de nuevo a la cama y formular el mutuo acuerdo de ser parejas sexuales; sin compromiso y sin apegos.

Sakuma estaba encantado con ese acuerdo. El crío era el mejor sexo que había tenido en mucho tiempo... Y dejando de lado que era un niño de 16 años que aún iba al colegio y estaba destinado a ser monje, todo lo demás era cosa de adultos. La inmensa diferencia de edad parecía inexistente cuando estaban juntos y conversaban.

Tatsuha le había confesado que era un ferviente fan suyo, y al hombre no le molestaba en absoluto ser adorado por semejante chicuelo enedemoniadamente sexy. Por momentos el moreno lo colmaba de atenciones, palabras tiernas, caricias, le concedía todos y cada uno de sus caprichos como todo un verdadero hombre; y luego, se esfumaba como si nada.

Parecía que su niño tenía un botón de "encendido" y "apagado" que desconectaba todas esas cosillas tiernas que hacía por él. Entonces el monje se daba la vuelta y seguía con sus cosas como si nada para acudir a sus citas con sus demás parejas.

No que él no le hubiera hecho lo mismo...

_...it's a burning desire, it's burning me_

_takes my heart and my soul, uh wow wow_

_'cause you're just like the fire, I'm goin' out of control_

_and you drive me crazy..._

Pero su super ego de estrella no soportaba el aparente desapego que el moreno tenía para con él. Había deseado tener ese tipo de relación informal y sin compromiso, y ahora que lo logró, se le hacía molesto percatarse la facilidad con la que Tatsuha prescindía de él para acudir a los brazos de otra u otro. Quería al chico muerto por él... Su orgullo no podía soportar la idea de que no fuese así; no podía soportar que Tatsuha no lo venerara completa y absolutamente como el dios que le habían hecho creer que era.

_Si solo supiera..._

Emitiendo un gruñido y balbuceando incoherencias, el hombre arrojó al pobre conejo rosado sobre el despertador, derribándolo de la mesa y provocando que se estrellara estrepitosamente en el suelo. Resultado: No mas alarma molesta u.u ...y un Kumagoro bastante resentido.

Se estiró gatunamente sintiendo ese placer de desperezarse recorrer todo su cuerpo. Tanteó perezosamente bajo la pila de almohadas en busca de su celular, seguro que anoche lo había dejado ahí luego de mandar al moreno Uesugi varios mensajes calientes y quedarse dormido completamente vestido.

Ryuichi Sakuma podía tener más de treinta años, pero ciertamente no se comportaba como tal. Y la irrefutable evidencia era su mismo penthouse: parecía un prostíbulo lujoso luego de una magníficamente espléndida orgía de tres días.

¡Bah!. Ya se encargaría la señora de la limpieza de poner todo en orden...

Aún cantando mentalmente la canción que le recordaba al chico, atendió la llamada:

- ¿Moshi moshi?. - contestó con voz rasposa por el sueño, frotándose los ojos y bostezando silenciosamente.

- _Haz sido un niño muy travieso_. - dijo una voz baja y grave desde el otro lado de la línea. Ryuichi sonrió, su piel erizándose al oír esa voz tan varonil. -_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme esos mensajes y después desaparecerte?._

- Me quedé dormido... - se justificó, tratando de sonar lo mas inocente posible. Pero la verdad era que lo había hecho adrede para poder meterse en la cabeza del chico y evitar tener que compartir los pensamientos del febril adolescente con su competencia.

- _Humph. Debería violarte por hacerme eso_.

Ryuichi rió con ganas. El crío hablaba como si no conociera sus desviaciones sexuales.

- Tatsuha, violarme implicaría que yo me resistiera... ¿Y cuándo me he resistido?.

- _Nunca. - _contestó rotundamente la voz. _- Y todo Japón es testigo._ - zumbó el muchacho, sintiendo una punzada de celos al recordar el libertinaje de su amorcito. Pero no dejó que se transluciera en su voz en absoluto.

Desde que empezó a salir con el cantante, se percató que tenía habilidades naturales para ser actor.

O quizás solo era que estaba suficientemente motivado.

- Ahh.. ¿Nos levantamos de mal humor hoy?. - se mofó el vocalista de Nittle Grasper, estirándose a gusto sobre su cama, gozando con lo ponzoñoso que era Tatsuha cuando lo quería.

- _En absoluto, honey. Solo soy realista. Y la realidad es que eres una completa perra._

Sakuma volvió a reír, en absoluto afectado por las palabras del muchacho. Eran comunes los intercambios de palabras "amorosas" entre ellos, e incluso un poco de violencia. Lo cual, para Ryuichi, a quién todos trataban como un dios, era una experiencia refrescante y excitante. Tatsuha era sin dudas la mejor pareja sexual que había tenido en mucho tiempo, omitiendo a Tohma.

Claro, el empresario era un caso aparte. Con el hombre compartía mucho mas que sexo. Tenían un lazo de amistad que iba mas allá de las palabras. Se comprendían el uno al otro a la perfección; así había sido desde que se conocieron. Y la innegable afinidad sexual también había estado ahí y no había decrecido durante todos esos años.

El rubio era su ancla; lo mantenía fijado en la tierra. Era la voz de la razón, su conciencia, su consejero, maestro, representante, su madre, su padre, su hermano, su amigo... Y siempre había estado ahí para él, cuidándole con una paciencia y dedicación que el cantante nunca logró comprender de donde surgía, o porqué estaba ahí. Claramente, Tohma tenía vocación de niñera. Parecía que tal era la naturaleza del hombre, pues también había cuidado muy bien del hermano de su actual esposa cuando sucedió aquél incidente en los Estados Unidos.

Entonces fue el turno de Sakuma para apoyar al tecladista, que había quedado destrozado. Su sufrimiento era casi palpable para el cantante, aunque el rubio no lo dejaba translucir en su conducta. Lo que le sucedió a Eiri había sido un duro golpe para él, pues se sentía enteramente responsable.

Ryu sabía que Tohma amaba a aquél muchacho con la misma devoción con la que lo amaba a él. Era un amor incondicional e inagotable; como el de una madre o un padre. Y también sabía que Seguchi se habría sentido igual de destrozado si aquello le hubiese sucedido a él.

- Bueno, a esta perra le gustaría tenerte entre sus piernas ahora. - informó lascivo.

Fue el turno del adolescente para reír.

- _¿Ya estás listo?._ - interrogó, cambiando de tema. Sabía que el cantante solo estaba jugando con él en ese momento. Muchas veces su honey lo calentaba para dejarlo solo a la deriva... Tal cual la noche anterior.

**+ Escalofríos +**

Trastornado hijo de puta. Ya se las pagaría.

- Si... Si, claro. - mintió el adulto, apenas moviéndose de la cama y gruñendo malhumorado por lo bajo.

Se oye un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

- _Te estás despertando recién, ¿no?._ - señaló divertido el chico.

- No... ya estoy listo. Nada mas falta Kumagoro. - repuso, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas y maldiciéndose en silencio por meterse solito en esos líos.

- Humm... De acuerdo. - soltó Tatsuha, dando por zanjada la cuestión. - Entonces te tomo la palabra y paso para un rapidito dentro de cinco minutos. Ya estoy cerca...

- ¡No, pero...!

- Bye honey.

- ¡Diablos! . 

Ryuichi saltó de la cama y buscó frenéticamente a Kumagoro para luego correr al baño a ponerse sexy para la visita, sintiendo un cosquilleo de anticipación en su estómago. Esa espontaneidad de Tatsuha, así como su perenne calentura eran las cosas que más lo atraían.

**-:-**

El delicioso aroma de huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranja recién exprimido trajeron progresivamente a Hiroshi a la consciencia... ¡¡ASI COMO EL CONDENADO RUIDO DEL EXTRACTOR DE JUGO! ò.ó Pero aún no quería abrir los ojos. La cama estaba tan suave y calentita que sería capaz de pasar el resto del día holgazaneando en ella.

Desgraciadamente (o MUY afortunadamente), sintió su lado del colchón hundirse bajo el peso de un cuerpo cálido que se inclinaba afectuosamente sobre él para frotar una fría nariz en su cuello tibio.

El adolescente se retorció en la cama, emitiendo un callado gimoteo ante esa acción que pretendía arrastrarlo a la fría realidad.

- C´mon darling. Don´t make me use my gun. - le susurró al oído una sensual voz cantarina que conocía muy bien.

El pelirrojo recordó entonces donde estaba y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Como por arte de magia el chico abrió los ojos, enfocándolos en el sonriente rubio vestido con la habitual ropa de trabajo, sentado a su lado y acariciando sus mejillas con ternura.

¡Ah!. Esa sí que era una manera magnífica de despertar. Si todas las mañanas fuesen así, Hiroshi NUNCA se quedaría dormido más de la cuenta. ¡Qué diablos!. Nunca saldría de la cama... Mantendría al americano desnudo y encadenado a ella vestido con un traje de cuero al mejor estilo BDSM...

**+ Sonrisa perversa +**

- Ugh... Me prometiste una hora más si hacía aquella cosa que me pediste hacer con la lengua... - chilló, hundiendo de nuevo la cabeza en la tibieza de la almohada.

- Sí, y ya pasaron 60 minutos exactos. So get up!.

El chico emitió una escueta protesta que fue acallada por los amantes labios del rubio.

Nakano adoraba su forma de besar. Lo hacía sentir tanto amado como deseado. ¿Tal vez K sentía algo más por él que sólo atracción sexual?. Ciertamente lo esperaba. A él le gustaba el manager desde hace casi un año, por más que trataba de aparentar que su primer "encuentro" fue cosa del momento. Pero la verdad era que le tomó mucho esfuerzo provocarlo hasta hacerlo perder la cabeza: muchos roces "accidentales" entre sus cuerpos, muchas miradas misteriosas, muchas sonrisas ambiguas, muchos pantalones ajustados...

Pero finalmente todo estaba rindiendo frutos.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?. - interrogó la profunda voz del hombre. Hiroshi sonrió.

- Muy bien después de todo el ejercicio.

- Mm. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. - replicó un sonriente rubio, inclinándose para besar su frente y luego ponerse de pie. - Vístete y ve a la cocina que ya tengo el desayuno listo.

- ¿Cómo?. ¿No hay desayuno en la cama?. - protestó con fingida indignación el guitarrista, incorporándose. - Creo que no dejaré propina por tus servicios de anoche.

- Don´t be cruel, my love. - rió, caminando hacia la puerta. - You know it was the best fuck you ever got. - le guiñó un ojo y desapareció del cuarto.

**-:-**

Shuichi murmuró una despedida al mismo tiempo que prácticamente saltaba del auto en movimiento. No soportaba un minuto más de ese tenso silencio que reinaba dentro del vehículo. Y no soportaba saber que Eiri estaba molesto con él. Le daban ganas de contarle toda la verdad si no fuese por el miedo que tenía a su reacción. Cada vez se convencía más que su relación con Yuki no soportaría la noticia.

Por más que lo suyo con el novelista había crecido y madurado mucho durante esos dos años, y que Yuki ahora lo trataba como a una verdadera pareja; hasta el momento nunca le había dicho que le amaba, o que oficialmente lo veía como su novio.

Pero al menos ya no lo corría de la casa porque sí, ni era tan cruel como en el inicio de la relación; si bien de vez en cuando tenía uno que otro brote de maldad.

Llegó al salón que la discográfica había destinado a Bad Luck. Al entrar se sorprendió de no encontrar a todos presentes, sino a un solitario Suguru sentado en el sofá, extrañamente alejado de su teclado. Por lo general, siempre que veía al niño, estaba con los dedos sobre el blanco plástico.

- ¡La li hoooooo!. - saludó casi tan entusiasta como siempre de no ser por el maldito dolor de cabeza y el hambre que le había atacado camino al trabajo. Pero estaba decidido a no dejar que su situación actual incidiera más en su trabajo. Suficiente daño causaría cuando tuvieran que cancelar la gira por su embarazo y...

Shuichi alejó esas preocupaciones de su cabeza. Ya se ocuparía de eso cuando llegase el momento. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en la manera de reunir el valor para decirle al escritor que sería padre.

Fujisaki pareció extrañamente aliviado al verlo entrar, exhalando un suspiro y sonriendo nerviosamente. Su reacción pasó desapercibida para Shu. Aunque lo veía algo atribulado, no se percató del claro alivio del crío al verlo.

- Ohayou gosaimasu, Shindou-san. - respondió al saludo la suave voz del muchacho.

- ¿Te sucede algo?. Te noto un poco pálido. ¿Y como es que no está K amenazando con matarme por llegar tarde?. - comenzó a hablar frenéticamente el vocalista, dejándose caer en el sofá con gran alivio. - ¿Dónde está Sakano-san y cómo es que no está girando como trompo por aquí?.

- Etto... Sakano-san está hablando con Seguchi-san y K avisó que él llegará un poco tarde. - replicó algo inquieto, con la vista fija en un punto perdido.

- Oh... ¡Mejor!. Podré dormir un poco más. - y ante la mirada asombrada de Suguru, Shuichi se extendió a lo largo del mueble y recostó la cabeza en su regazo, disponiéndose a dormir con una gran sonrisa.

- Ano... Shindou-san...

- ¡Onegaishimasu, quédate así que estoy muy cómodo! n.n

- Eh... Hai...

**-:-**

Oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar y para su sorpresa, su corazón pegó un brinco acelerándose ante la expectativa de recibir a Tatsuha para un apasionado y desenfrenado rapidito matutino pre-laboral.

Abrió la puerta entre deseoso y aprensivo, no comprendiendo del todo su ansiedad, encontrándose al niño vestido impecablemente con el uniforme escolar que consistía en camisa blanca, corbata y pantalones obscuros.

Antes de que pudiese saludar al viril moreno, éste ya se había abalanzado sobre él salvajemente y sin miramientos, ahogando las palabras de saludo y bienvenida con un fogoso beso. Ciertamente el chico era la combinación perfecta de pasión y lujuria adolescente con la experiencia y conocimiento de alguien mayor. Muuuucho mayor.

Es que Tatsuha es un chico de muchos talentos... u.u Nadie diría que tenía tan solo 16 añitos...

Las letras de la canción del ringtone acudieron a la cabeza del cantante en ese momento que era tomado por asalto, sintiendo que nuevamente eran perfectas para él.

_...it's a burning desire, it's burning me _

_takes my heart and my soul, uh wow wow _

_'cause you're just like the fire, I'm goin' out _

_I'm getting crazy for you, I want you baby..._

Besándolo apasionadamente, Tatsuha recorría la silueta del hombre frenéticamente con las manos al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de una patada y lo empujaba hacia la pared rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Uesugi tuvo al cantante acorralado, finalmente se separaron unos instantes jadeando, intercambiando brevemente una intensa y hambrienta mirada de deseo. Rápidamente el moreno prosiguió a atacar el cuello del mayor, apoyándolo rudamente contra la pared y uniendo estrechamente sus cuerpos al tomarlo de la cintura. Ryu sintió la dureza del otro contra su vientre, haciendo hervir su sangre instantáneamente y activando ese delicioso cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

El adolescente no se daba respiro en su labor de besar, lamer y mordisquear toda la extensión de su cuello, pasando por su hombro para descender por su clavícula. El adulto respondió a los besos tan entusiasta como siempre, comenzando a gemir de anticipación gracias a las fervientes caricias y jugueteos del mocoso.

La vehemencia con la que el Uesugi se había lanzado sobre él cual mortal depredador lo había excitado rápidamente y ahora su propio miembro despertaba, frotándose con el de su contraparte, arrancándoles quejidos, murmullos y estremecimientos a ambos.

Tatsuha arrebató bruscamente la playera del cuerpo de su amante, casi rasgándola, para tener mayor acceso a su piel. Sus manos recorrieron frenéticamente sus pectorales, costados y vientre, apretando todo con placer mientras besaba furiosamente al cantante. Las manos del mayor tampoco tuvieron descanso: acariciaba la espalda de ese hombre desesperado por tenerlo hasta posarse en el trasero de éste, apretándolo descaradamente, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo para que sus pelvis entraran en impúdico contacto.

Ambos jadeaban como resultado del deseo disparado vorazmente, emitiendo suaves resuellos, gemidos y quejidos a la par que sus caderas ejecutaban un enloquecedor movimiento ondulante, logrando erección una en cada uno de los dos participantes.

Ahora las manos de Sakuma fueron a aflojar el nudo de la corbata del uniforme escolar de Tatsuha, para luego desabrochar la blanca camisa con prisa y dedos tontos a causa del deseo hirviente. Las manos del chico, por su parte, se ocuparon de desabrochar los pantalones del vocalista para deslizarlos por las esbeltas piernas. Ambos se hallaban deseosos de alcanzar una pronta consumación; sobre todo el moreno, que había estado ansioso desde la noche anterior.

Su honey le había mandado mensajes de texto y voz al celular; todos bastante subidos de tono, hablando suciamente y mencionado las cosas que le gustaría hacer con él cuando se vieran. Obviamente, oír y leer mensaje tras mensaje provocó al inocente puberto una tremenda erección y un calor difícil de apagar. Cuando llamó al vocalista, se encontró con que no atendía su celular ni el teléfono del departamento, dejándolo a él lidiar solo con el _gran_ problema que le había provocado.

Tatsuha tuvo que "tomar el asunto entre sus manos", literalmente, un par de veces antes de poder tener algo de alivio. Una ducha fría terminó de completar la magia, permitiéndole algo de descanso finalmente. Mientras se dejaba caer en el futón de su departamento, se juró hacer pagar el maldito Ryuichi por su sucia treta, porque estaba seguro que lo había hecho adrede.

- Ah... **Déjame follarte de una maldita vez que llegaré tarde a clases**. - jadeó el moreno, mirando al cantante a los ojos con deseo ardiente, casi intimidante. Ryuichi emitió un breve gemido de excitación al oír tales palabras.

Ahora que finalmente tenía al cantante desnudo frente a sí, acorralado y expuesto contra la pared, el monje sentía que estaba por explotar. Planeaba castigar _duramente_ a su honey por haberle jugado tan sucio. Estaba tan excitado y molesto que le provocaba arremeter contra el cantante, dura y salvajemente hasta hacerlo sangrar e implorar.

- Date vuelta. - dijo el más joven con voz ronca por el deseo. Ryuichi le dedicó una mirada retadora a la par que le sonreía provocadoramente y se giraba para quedar de frente a la pared. Tatsuha bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y metió sin mucho cuidado la mano para sacar su miembro hinchado y semi despierto. Comenzó a masturbarlo velozmente, casi con violencia, estimulado por la magnífica visión del trasero desnudo de su dios expuesto para él. - Apoya las manos en la pared, separa las piernas y levanta el trasero. - ordenó con firmeza sin cesar de acariciarse frenéticamente.

Tragó saliva con dureza cuando Ryu cumplió sus órdenes, mirándolo luego por sobre un hombro con las manos apoyadas en la pared y el trasero levantado y dispuesto, esperando a ser penetrado. La perfecta curva de la cintura del hombre, así como la nacarada piel de aspecto cremoso y terso del trasero del mismo lo estaban empujando al límite.

Aumentó más la velocidad de la masturbación ante tal visual, sintiendo su miembro erguirse rápidamente hasta casi alcanzar toda su amplitud, palpitando vivamente en su mano. El silencio del departamento era violado por el sonido de su respiración agitada y el golpeteo de carne contra carne.

Sakuma no podía separar los ojos de tal espectáculo, encontrándose con que él mismo había desarrollado una erección con solo observar a su lascivo acompañante: con los labios entre abiertos, su masculino pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer, la cabeza echada hacia atrás entregado a las sensaciones, su mano acariciando casi desesperadamente ese prominente miembro, Tatsuha conformaba la visión mas erótica que había presenciado en mucho tiempo, haciendo su sangre bullir en sus venas y su entrada tensarse deseosa por ser llenada.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente duro como para penetrarlo, el monje se acercó al cantante que lo miraba lascivamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Posó una mano en la estrecha cadera de su amante y con la otra dirigió la punta enrojecida de su virilidad enrojecida y húmeda hasta el trasero de éste.

- Te ves tan ardiente cuando te masturbas así... - ronroneó el cantante, logrando dar un lenguetazo en los labios del muchacho, el cual dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. - Bésame. - le pidió urgido, mordiéndose nuevamente el labio inferior, ardiendo por sentirlo dentro.

- Cállate. - espetó el moreno, acomodando la cabeza en el hombro del otro mientras separaba sus tersos glúteos con ambas manos, no sin aprovechar para estrujarlos a gusto en el proceso, haciendo el adulto suspirar con deleite. Ubicó la cabeza de la erección sobre el pasaje de Ryuichi, quién lo besó rápidamente en los labios al mismo tiempo que empujaba las caderas hacia atrás, tratando de apurar la penetración. - ¡Quieto!. - gruñó el chico, para luego hincar los dientes en el cuello desprotegido, arrancándole una protesta al ojiazul. Luego volvió a besar sus labios con ímpetu y abandono, tomando con ambas manos las caderas del vocalista.

-Métemelo, Tatsuha... - jadeó sobre sus labios cuando se separaron, su cálido aliento chocando contra su rostro.

_...You can see me now just in front of you_

_I'm gonna touch your body_

_I know you'll be all right _

_gonna get you babe..._

Honrando la petición, el monje empujó la erección contra el músculo de la entrada, atravesándolo descuidadamente y hundiéndose sabrosamente en el abrazante y húmedo pasaje que lo acogía deliciosamente. Ryuichi emitió un grito sofocado de dolor ante la impetuosa invasión, tensándose involuntariamente, ajustando aún más las paredes en torno al caliente miembro de Tatsuha. Lo sentía palpitar como algo vivo que se abría paso dentro suyo sin cuidado alguno.

El moreno no se detuvo hasta sentir que alcanzaba el tope, viendo desaparecer por completo su longitud dentro de Ryuichi, no sin algo de dificultad. Sus testículos golpearon contra las nalgas de éste cuando terminó de empalarlo, arrancándole varios gemidos y un fuerte grito de angustia en el proceso.

- Shhh... - exhortó, con una sonrisa sardónica mientras besaba la mejilla enrojecida y el cuello del sufrido y jadeante cantante. - Querías que te lo metiera, ¿no?. - el sometido tan solo contuvo el aliento, escapándosele un ahogado lloriqueo a la par que meneaba un poco las caderas tratando de acomodarse a la intrusión, parándose en punta de pies para lograr acoger al chico dentro de él.

Uesugi le dio otro mordisco en el cuello, invadido por un instinto primitivo y violento, deseando someter crudamente a ese hombre que lo volvía loco. Quería enterrarse en él una y mil veces, hacerlo gritar y gemir de dolor y placer para obligarlo a que lo reconociera como su único dueño. El único con derecho de proclamarlo, el único con derecho de disfrutar de su cálida piel, de su extraño humor, de su encantadora sonrisa, de su hechizante voz... El único para _él._

Al alejar los dientes de la carne vio las impresiones rojas que quedaron en la inmaculada superficie y las lamió, deleitándose con el claro padecimiento de su contraparte que respiraba agitadamente bajo su poderío. Dejó una lluvia de besos en su hombro y espalda, sus manos acomodándose a la curva de las caderas del hombre perfectamente para luego arremeter fuertemente contra ellas buscando un acople perfecto.

Y lo logró, como siempre. Pese a que tantos otros habían invadido ese túnel, seguía siendo perfecto para él. No le importaba cuántos lo habían tenido antes que él, siempre y cuando terminara siendo exclusivamente _suyo_ al final del viaje.

Ryuichi emitió otro chillido al sentir el punzante dolor causado por el brusco movimiento de Tatsuha. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio para acallar la incomodidad tortuosa de ser penetrado sin preparación y lubricante, respiró profundo buscando relajarse. Afortunadamente aún estaba algo dilatado de la última vez que había tenido relaciones, así que el sufrimiento no era tan grande.

Sintió el hinchado pene deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo, dejándolo ardiendo por dentro y con una extraña sensación de vacío. Ahogó otro gemido cuando Tatsuha lo embistió nuevamente, con más fuerza, sus testículos golpeando su trasero en el acto; una y otra vez sin piedad y sin darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara. Se volvía loco cuando el moreno lo tomaba de esa manera tan brutal y ciega, dejando aflorar sus perversos instintos. Y sabía que al niño le encantaba hacércelo de esa manera. Podía sentir los escalofríos sacudir esa atractiva figura mientras su dueño le provocaba un exquisito dolor.

- Di mi nombre, Ryu... - demandó, ahogando un gemido de placer al arremeter nuevamente contra la estrecha cavidad. - ¡DILO!.

- ¡Ah...! ¡Tatsuha!.

- Di que soy el único que sabe como follarte. - agregó en un sensual susurro, pasando la húmeda lengua por la oreja del cantante que gimoteó de placer, levantando más el trasero para una penetración mas profunda.

- Mmm... Sí, amor... Eres el único...

El monje se clavó profundo en él para luego darle una fuerte nalgada en unos de los glúteos desprotegidos, dejando una roja marca ardiente en la cremosa y pálida piel.

- ¡Auch!. ¡¿Qué diablos...!

- No me convences... - gruñó, acelerando las embestidas y añadiendo mas fuerzas, logrando una penetración brutal que hacía lloriquear al artista. - ¡Dilo de nuevo!. ¡Convénceme!.

Ryuichi cerró los ojos, tratando de tragarse el dolor que las estocadas de Tatsuha le producían. Sonoros quejidos escaparon de sus labios, sirviendo al libidinoso monje como combustible para propulsar embestidas mas violentas.

El moreno le dio otra nalgada a modo de demanda por una respuesta satisfactoria, arrancándole otro gemido angustioso.

- Eres el único... - repitió con voz ahogada. El chico se estremeció al oír esas palabras salir de los labios amados. - ...que sabe follarme tan deliciosamente... ¡umm...!

Tatsuha sonrió avieso, sujetando con firmeza las caderas sin cesar con los embates, haciendo al otro apoyarse fuertemente en la pared.

- Si... como a una perra. - dio una profunda estocada, arrancando al hombre un respingo seguido de un suspiro. - ¡Gime!. - ordenó a la par que realizaba otra estocada dura y certera, logrando arrancar un grito al cantante. - Así... me encanta oírte chillar de esa manera... Eres una perra en celo, Ryu...

La mano de Uesugi capturó el miembro goteante del ojiazul y comenzó a masajearlo al mismo ritmo de las estocadas. Sakuma echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un resuello producto del dolor y placer que se combinaban mórbidamente sacudiéndolo con fuerza. Jadeó pesadamente, apoyándose en el viril pecho de su pareja.

- Te encanta, ¿verdad?. - manifestó el monje, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas a medida que su cuerpo reclamaba más. Acercó el rostro hasta el de un muy entregado Sakuma para besarlo en la mejilla y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente, haciéndolo estremecer: - Te encanta que te den por detrás como la perra que eres, ¿no?. - le susurró. Su contraparte respondió empujando las caderas hacía atrás en busca de las brutales estocadas.

El adulto gimió al sentir su cuerpo tensarse y un cosquilleo recorrerlo completamente, borrando todo raciocinio y juicio de su mente. Asintió con la cabeza sin pensar siquiera en lo que le había dicho, alcanzando a oír la lejana risa del hombre que lo embestía duramente mientras se apoyaba en la pared en busca de mayor apoyo.

Las estocadas, firmes y frenéticas demandaban la inmediata consumación. Nada más que una buena y rápida sesión de sexo vacío y sin sentimientos, sin juegos previos o intentos por prolongar el acto. La intención era follar duro y veloz para apagar las ganas para el resto del día.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban alcanzando la cúspide, sintiendo un intenso cosquilleo derramarse por sus cuerpos y concentrarse en el bajo vientre, para luego tensarse cuando el producto de la consumación corría por sus miembros. Ryuichi se vino en las manos de Tatsuha, quién no tardó mucho para correrse copiosamente dentro de él, emitiendo un fuerte gruñido.

Uesugi se apoyó cansinamente y jadeando en el hombro de su pareja, sin separar las manos de esas deliciosas caderas, acariciándolas ahora en toda su extensión. El adulto llevó una mano hasta su rostro para acariciarlo con ternura mientras se recuperaban. Las oleadas del placer ahora abandonaban sus cuerpos, devolviéndolos a una calma y sosegada realidad.

Instantes después el monje retiraba su miembro sin mucho cuidado de la cavidad violada e hinchada. El vocalista emitió un respingo para luego sentir el semen del chico deslizarse alegremente por sus muslos. Una extrañamente erótica sensación lo invadió al sentir que en cierta manera, pertenecía al hombre que lo había llenado hacía instantes.

Ryuichi se dio vuelta y se apoyó agotadamente contra la pared, dedicándole una sensual sonrisa al serio adolescente que subía el cierre de sus pantalones sin apartar la penetrante mirada de él.

- Supongo que aprendiste tu lección, ¿o necesitas que te la repita esta tarde?.

_...Now you can taste my love_

_let's make love..._

La sonrisa de Ryuichi se amplió aún más, caminando hasta abrazar al chico por la cintura y posar un fugaz beso en sus cálidos labios.

- Creo que Kuma-chan aún no comprendió bien, na no da...

**-:-**

Transcurrió un tiempo y el vientre de Shuichi comenzó a crecer para alegría y horror del muchacho. Horror porque sabía que se le acababa el tiempo para decírcelo a Yuki, y el médico le había dicho que su embarazo tenía más riesgos que los normales por ser masculino; lo que significaba que pronto debería dejar de trabajar. Además, algunas prendas comenzaban a quedarle pequeñas, sobre todo los pantalones, que ya no se le cerraban. El cantante comenzaba a sentirse como un globo y temía que Yuki se molestara y ya no se sintiese atraído por él, o que lo exhortara a bajar de peso.

Alegría porque no podía esperar para la siguiente ecografía del bebé y ver cuánto había crecido. Cuando fue a hacerse la ecografía por primera vez, hace algunos días, estaba aterrado ante la idea de ir solo. Sentía más que nunca la necesidad de tener a Yuki a su lado, compartiendo ese momento con él, abrazándolo y dándole apoyo. Recostado en la reposera de esa estéril y fría habitación, se sintió súbitamente abandonado, perdido y abrumado ante toda la responsabilidad con la cual tal vez tendría que lidiar solo.

Pero cuando oyó los fuertes latidos de su bebé y vio la sombra de su corazoncito latir en el monitor, se echó a llorar de alegría. No podía creer que esa cosita tan hermosa la habían hecho Yuki y él, y que en esos momentos crecía dentro suyo y necesitaba de él para sobrevivir. Una sensación de profunda alegría lo embargó, golpeándolo y bañándolo como una inmensa ola, haciéndolo llorar por un buen rato bajo la mirada comprensiva del médico.

No veía la hora, pese a todo, de lucir su pancita en público y poder hablarlo abiertamente con alguien. Sabía que a muchos le desagradaba enormemente la idea de embarazos masculinos y no terminaban de aceptar ese extraño giro de la evolución, que muchos llamaban aberración. Pero existían, aún así, casos de hombres fértiles que nacían con la maravillosa capacidad de cargar con hijos dentro suyo, así que deberían aceptarlo. Él no se dejaría abatir por la mente cerrada de algunos, por más que le asustara un poco. Después de todo, era homosexual y fértil; de una manera u otra estaba condenado a ser rechazado por muchos.

Claro, el embarazo masculino tenía muchos más riesgos que los embarazos normales. Debían ser minuciosamente monitoreados por los médicos, tener mucho descanso y estar en constante alerta de cualquier síntoma extraño o pérdidas. Un alto porcentaje de éstos embarazos no llegaban a alcanzar el término de los nueve meses. Las posibilidades de sufrir un aborto espontáneo eran bastante altas; demasiado, para terror del cantante. Ahora tenía otra preocupación más en la cabeza.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al imaginar que tal vez podría perder a su bebé si no tenía cuidado. Moriría si eso llegaba a suceder. Pero dentro de muy poco debería dar a saber la noticia para recortar sus horas de trabajo. El médico le había dicho que todo el estrés con el que estaba cargando los últimos días era muy malo para el bebé, y que, además, necesitaba descanso porque su cuerpo estaba pasando por muchos cambios y debía habituarse.

¡Ah, necesitaba tanto a Yuki en esos momentos. Pero las cosas no habían estado nada bien entre ambos. Shuichi evitaba estar en el departamento para no tener que lidiar con la fría indiferencia del escritor; y las pocas veces que estaba, no podía evitar echarse a llorar de impotencia y desesperación. Parecía que todo se había sincronizado para complicar su confesión y amargar esa etapa tan bella por la que atravesaba.

Camino al departamento paró en un kiosco a comprar algunas revistas de maternidad, ataviado con un gorro que le cubría hasta las cejas y unos oscuros lentes de sol, para que no lo reconocieran. No quería ni imaginar el terrible escándalo que se armaría si la prensa decidía publicar la noticia del embarazo del vocalista de Bad Luck.

Hace unos días también había comprado dos libros sobre la etapa prenatal y la post parto, para saber a qué atenerse. Ya los había comenzado a leer a escondidas. Pero cuando se es celebridad, guardar un secreto tan grande se hacía casi imposible. Y más aún cuando se lo estás ocultando a tu pareja.

**-:-**

Maldijo al percatarse luego de mirar por la ventana que ya había anochecido. Nuevamente el tiempo había volado mientras él yacía sumido en los arreglos que estaba haciendo a aquella nueva canción para el siguiente álbum. Ni si quiera se percató que hasta Sakano-san ya se había retirado, dejándolo solo. ¿Cómo no escuchó las despedidas de sus compañeros?.

Mm... De echo sí las recordaba, ahora que lo pensaba, pero muy vagamente. No había procesado la importancia de esas despedidas en ese momento. Eran alertas que le decían que ya era hora de marcharse también para no quedar solo en la empresa, como solía ser siempre que se sumía en el trabajo.

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea. Debía marcharse al instante si no quería encontrarse con el presidente de la discográfica. Últimamente había estando llegando justo a hora y saliendo exactamente al mismo tiempo que los demás, evitando así la oportunidad de que Tohma lo encontrase solo y se las arreglase de nuevo para...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la idea. ¡Ah!. Es que era un pecado tan deliciosamente morboso, que no podía rendirse a él sin importar cuánto le agradasen las manos de su primo sobre su cuerpo. Sencillamente en su cabeza no cabía la materialización de esa sórdida fantasía. Él, que siempre había sido un joven demasiado maduro para su edad; él, que era serio, comedido y racional; él, que era primo de su jefe no podía dejarse llevar por un simple antojo de su cuerpo sin importar cuán intenso fuese... Sin importar si tal vez podría ser algo _más_ que una obsesión enfermiza. No existía ningún atenuante para la asquerosidad tan eróticamente deliciosa que había cometido con su primo hace unas semanas, en reiteradas ocasiones.

Definitivamente tendría que superar esa fijación que tenía por la perfectamente perfecta humanidad de su primo. Olvidaría que había sido el primero con el que había estado, fingiendo que nada había sucedido. Olvidaría la sensación de realización y felicidad que había sentido al estar con él, pese a que se había visto opacadas por su juicio.

Si, se resignaría a conformarse con cualquier otra persona que conociera por el camino, convenciéndose a sí mismo que estaba enamorado para así casarse y vivir una bella mentira aceptable para los ojos de su familia y la sociedad.

Después de todo, ¿no era eso precisamente lo que Tohma había hecho?.

Rápidamente recogió a prisa sus partituras, sus anotaciones y todo lo que necesitaba para salir lo antes posible. Su corazón palpitaba velozmente en su pecho ante la idea de emprender la huida furtiva, temeroso de lo que podría encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina o al cruzar las puertas.

¡Rayos!. ¡Rayos y más rayos!. ¿Cómo diablos había permitido que eso sucediera?. Sabía que Seguchi había estado intentando hacercársele por todos los medios en los últimos tiempos, pero él había logrado bloquearlo evitando hallarse solo con él. Incluso se había excusado cuando el día anterior lo había llamado por medio de K-san a su despacho, alegando que tenía una _demasiado_ importante cita médica para la cual ya estaba bastante atrasado. Afortunadamente, su primo no insistió verlo nuevamente por esos medios, pues el manager lo habría degollado si volvía a fallarle al jefe.

Cargando con todas sus pertenencias en sus brazos, salió corriendo de la sala con esperanzas de alcanzar el subterráneo de las 9:05 para estar en la seguridad de su departamento y de su cama para antes de las 9:47.

Pero al cruzar la puerta del salón sus planes mentales de vieron truncados al encontrarse cara a cara con un bastante contrariado rubio, que pese a la irritación legible en sus pupilas, sonreía como habitualmente lo hacía.

Todo lo que cargaba en los brazos en ese momento se precipitó estridentemente al suelo bajo la divertida mirada del hombre. Fujisaki luchó por mantener los nervios en control y evitar avergonzarse más, pero parecía que la orden de su cerebro no llegaba hasta su boca para cerrarla, dejándola abierta formando una graciosa "o".

- Cierra la boca, Fujisaki-kun, o te la llenaré con algo. - advirtió sagazmente en un sensual susurro que erizó la piel del mas joven. Un fulgor perverso en esas orbes de esmeralda delataba sus intenciones.

El adolescente se apuró a despabilarse, sonrojado hasta las orejas y se agachó para recoger sus pertenencias, ansioso por evitar la intensa mirada que le dirigía. Se tensó visiblemente cuando su jefe se inclinó a lado suyo para ayudarlo a recoger sus partituras.

Cuando finalmente se pusieron de pie y el hombre le cedió todos los papeles que había ayudado a recoger, habló con su habitual suavidad:

- Haz estado evitándome. - Suguru se erizó nuevamente al oír aquello. Retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos al notar que el mayor se acercaba, cerrando la distancia que los separaba.

- He tenido cosas que hacer... - su voz salió como un chillido, delatando su nerviosismo y por ende, la obvia mentira.

- No estoy seguro de que me guste esto, Sugy-kun. - alegó con firmeza, pero sin borrar la eterna sonrisa, lo que hacía la actitud del rubio aún más aterradora para el chico.

El corazón del muchacho dio un brinco al oír que lo había llamado por el afectuoso apodo que Tohma solía usar cuando él aún era niño... O más recientemente en aquellas oportunidades en que el hombre se las había arreglado para convencerlo de...

Seguchi avanzó otro paso más, y al ver que el niño retrocedió inmediatamente a su vez, lo tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y lo metió nuevamente dentro del salón con algo de rudeza. El corazón del adolescente comenzó a latir velozmente, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre las intenciones de su primo para con él.

Y comprobó que no se había equivocado cuando el tecladista de Nittle Grasper envolvió su cintura con brazo y lo acercó a él hasta que pudo sentir el delicioso calor que su cuerpo desprendía. Apretó los labios para evitar emitir alguna vocalización que traicionara sus emociones. Desvió la mirada e interpuso las manos entre sus cuerpos, en el pecho del mayor, tratando de separarlos.

- ¿Qué sucede?. - interrogó el empresario con un bajo susurro que lo hizo estremecer, ignorando por completo sus intentos de separarse. El cálido aliento del hombre en su oreja, así como la cercanía de sus cuerpos y su embriagante fragancia amenazaban con hacerlo delatar sus sentimientos.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el adulto apegó aún más el cuerpo del adolescente contra el suyo, ahora entrando en contacto sus pechos y sus pelvis. Tomó la barbilla del menor con la otra mano y lo obligó a mirarlo, pudiendo clavar sus ojos en esas amplias y translúcidas joyas que en esos momentos el niño utilizaba para dirigirle una elocuente mirada implorante.

- Suguru... - apremió con suavidad. El interpelado se retorció incómodo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Nada!. Tengo que irme antes de que sea tarde. - alegó, comenzando a forcejear con mayor insistencia, tan solo logrando que Tohma lo asiera con mayor fuerza. - ¡Perderé el tren!. - protestó al no ocurrírsele una excusa mas verosímil.

- Yo puedo llevarte, si eso te preocupa. - rió el mayor ante los fútiles intentos de su primo por huir de él. Con el dorso de los dedos acarició la tersa mejilla sonrojada del mocoso. - Suguru... - murmuró bajo, sintiendo la sangre comenzando a calentarse en sus venas. Sus esmeraldas se oscurecieron de deseo como resultado del los instintos que comenzaban a aflorar. - Te necesito... - susurró antes de inclinarse para posar cuidadosamente sus labios sobre los de su primo, pero éste giró el rostro y extendió los brazos, logrando separarlos unos centímetros. El mayor apretó los labios contrariado y tomó su barbilla con rudeza para hacer que lo encarara y obligarlo a unir sus labios en un beso impositivo.

Fujisaki se negaba a rendirse ante la lengua del rubio acariciando su labio inferior, pidiendo asilo en su boca. Los labios suaves de su primo se movieron sobre los suyos, sin obtener respuesta alguna de su parte. Suguru se mantenía tieso, con los labios apretados y los ojos bien cerrados, negándose la oportunidad de sentir cualquier cosa que lo pudiese llevar a rendirse nuevamente.

Finalmente el adulto se cansó y llevó una mano a la blanca garganta del adolescente, presionando con la intensidad necesaria para obligarlo a separar los labios al emitir un quedo quejido. Así pudo introducir la lengua en la húmeda cavidad, apoderándose, reclamándola como suya mientras se deleita recorriéndola con supremacía. Su lengua acariciando lenta pero con firmeza la del sometido, gozando de saberse el primero y el único en probar su sabor. El sabor de un virgen no corrompido.

Seguchi se estremeció de placer, presa de un fausto gozo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo al poseer a alguien. Una victoria tan deliciosa y enaltecedora; tan ingente y significativa que lo hacía sentir lleno, satisfecho.

El más joven forcejeó con mayor ahínco al sentir como era invadido contra su voluntad, logrando agotar su respiración y energías. Finalmente reconoció que no era rival para resistirse al hombre y desistió.

Finalmente Tohma se separó unos centímetros, dejándolo jadeando por aire y completamente sonrojado. Sentía los labios ardientes y palpitantes luego de ese beso tan demandante. Aprovechó la nueva oportunidad para reanudar su lucha por verse libre de esos brazos que lo apresaban sin mucha dificultad.

- ¡Déjame ir, por favor!. - imploró con ojitos suplicantes.

- ¿Que te sucede?. ¿Por qué me peleas con tanto ahínco?. - rió el mayor, encantado con la incapacidad del chico para frenar sus avances.

- Ya no quiero... Ésto. - se quejó con voz chillona, rehuyendo la mirada del rubio.

Tohma sintió una puñalada.

Bueno, sabía que el chico tenía sus reservas en cuanto a lo que hacían... O mejor dicho, en cuanto a lo que _él_ le hacía. Pero también tenía la seguridad de que había disfrutada todas y cada una de sus atenciones. ¿Por qué reanudar la lucha a estas alturas?. Ciertamente ya habían recorrido todo el camino; hacerlo de nuevo reiteradas veces no hacía daño a nadie una vez cometido el crimen, ¿no?.

- No seas tonto. - fue la seca respuesta que salió de sus labios, pese a que había intentado ocultar su malestar. En esos momentos, una imperante necesidad de castigar al crío comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

Lo sujetó con mayor fuerza, casi dolorosamente. Suguru emitió una suave queja que fue tragada cuando esos labios se acercaron nuevamente a los suyos.

- ¡Tohma...! - gimoteó en protesta. Pero la queja murió ahogada en la boca del adulto a la par que comenzaba a recorrer con la mano la espalda arqueada del chico. - ¡Basta!. ¡Déjame ir!. - el rubio sujetó el pálido rostro con algo de rudeza para mantenerla en posición seguir besándolo. Una cristalina lágrima corrió por la mejilla del niño como producto de la impotencia, pasando desapercibida. - ¡No puedes hacerme esto...!.

Sin importar cuanto luchara, ese hombre no soltaría el agarre que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Y Fujisaki se consideraba incapaz de utilizar mayor violencia física; no soportaría infligir algún daño a la persona que tanto significaba para él.

Optó por relajar completamente sus músculos y dejarse llevar, transportando su mente a algún lugar lejos de ahí, donde no tuviese que pensar en las repercusiones, significado e implicaciones de lo que estaba sucediendo. Había hecho todo lo posible para rehuir esa situación, no podían culparlo de no haberlo intentado. Ya luego se preocuparía de cómo escapar de esa poderosa persona que sin mayores dificultades lograba someterlo; por ahora se dejaría ser.

Y la actitud tomada por el chico no complació en absoluto al rubio. Al sentirlo relajarse entre sus brazos y la presión que éste aplicaba sobre su pecho disminuir, se alegró pensando que Suguru estaba cediendo. Pero al comprobar que sus labios se movían sobre unos que parecían inertes, y que sus caricias recorrían un cuerpo que no brindaba ni la más mínima reacción, se percató del truco que el niño pretendía jugar con él. Y no estaba dispuesto a ser disuadido de algo que anhelaba por infantiles juegos de un mocoso que apenas estaba dejando los pañales.

Se separó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para tener una buena perspectiva del rostro de su primo, sintiendo la urgencia de cachetearlo un par de veces hasta hacerlo reaccionar satisfactoriamente y de paso desahogarse un poco.

El corazón se le heló al reparar en unas cristalinas lágrimas que se escurrían silenciosas por sus mejillas, causándole un extraño dolor en el pecho. Los hermosos e inteligentes ojos del niño estaban opacos y vacíos, mirándolo sin verlo, como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar.

- Suguru-kun... - susurró, sin encontrar palabras adecuadas para decirlas en ese momento. Aflojó reticente el agarre que tenía sobre el chico, casi sintiendo dolor físico al dejarlo ir. La oportunidad fue aprovechada por el niño para alejarse lenta y mecánicamente unos pasos, con la vista clavada en el suelo. - Yo... - quería hablarle, pedirle que dejara de lado cualquier pre-concepto o noción que le impidiese disfrutar de su contacto; decirle que necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse en él, saborearlo entero. Decirle que no fuese ridículo y dejara de ser tan temeroso, que él cuidaría que nadie la hiciera daño por su culpa...

Quería decirle tantas cosas... Cosas que ni él mismo aún sabía qué diablos eran. No lograba catalogar lo que sentía por su primo. No era amor, no alcanzaba tal complejidad y profundidad. Pero tampoco era simple cariño o afecto fraternal, pues era algo mas intrincado. ¿Deseo carnal?. No. Era algo un poco más sublime y bastante más complicado. ¿Obsesión...?.

Nada de eso logró salir de sus labios. Tras años de emplear una máscara, en cierta forma, ésta se había convertido en su verdadero rostro. Ya casi no quedaban vestigios del verdadero Seguchi; el que tocaba alegremente el piano para el pequeño primo por el cual sentía una extraña clase de afecto; el que había aceptado gustoso velar por el bienestar Eiri y había prometido ayudarlo lo mejor que pudiese.

Ahora tan solo prevalecía una imitación vacía.

- Te llevaré a casa. - susurró, bajando la mirada y saliendo por la puerta despacio.

**-:-**

Cuando llegó al departamento ya era de noche. El habitual silencio lo recibió al cruzar la puerta luego de gritar su entusiasta "¡Tadaima, Yukiiiiii!". Ese día estaba más feliz de lo normal. Siempre que volvía de una cita con el médico parecía volver mas alegre y con energías renovadas. Hablar con alguien que comprendía por lo que estaba pasando y que hasta parecía entusiasmado y no lo juzgaba le hacía bien; se sentía menos solo. Las cálidas palabras de los profesionales, el aliento y los consejos brindaban el apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Después de todo, él mismo seguía siendo prácticamente un niño.

Dejó sus zapatos en la puerta y escondió las revistas en su bolso antes de aventarlo en el sofá y correr al escritorio en donde oía el constante tecleo de la computadora.

- Konnbawa, Yuki. - lo saludó, olvidando por un instante todos los problemas que tenían y yendo a abrazarlo como solía hacerlo.

El novelista no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir los cálidos brazos de su niño envolverlo, así como la mejilla del mismo restregándose cariñosamente contra la suya. Como si los últimos días no hubiesen estado tan distanciados hasta parecer casi desconocidos.

La alegría de tener nuevamente al mocoso de antes le hizo olvidar todas las dudas y preocupaciones de los últimos días. Sinceramente había comenzado a creer que su Shu finalmente se había cansado de su actitud y había dejado de amarlo.

- ¿Por qué tanta alegría, baka?. - habló con voz profunda, guardando el archivo y cerrándolo para dedicarle al niñato toda su atención.

Shuichi se reparó en este detalle y sonrió encantado, abrazándose con mas fuerzas a su novio mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo, encogiéndose lo más posible hasta parecer una pequeña bolita. Quería sentirse protegido y resguardado entre los fuertes brazos del novelista. Él y el bebé necesitaban de su calor.

- Por nada, solo te extrañé. - murmuró risueño, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del mayor.

- Hum... Parece que estamos muy cariñosos. ¿Quieres que te compre algo?.

- ¡Yukiii!. - chilló estridentemente el chico, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

- ¿Qué?. - sonrió, fingiendo inocencia.

- Humph. Me haces sonar como un interesado. - protestó.

- Es que lo eres. - recalcó. - Y un baka, un malcriado, un ruidoso y un pegajoso... - sonrió al ver el hermoso puchero en los labios del chico.

- Owww... Yuki, no seas malo. - restregó el rostro mimosamente contra el pecho del novelista una última vez antes de ponerse de pie de un salto. - ¡Vamos a merendar!. Tengo hambre. - y salió disparado hacia la cocina, sin percatarse siquiera que más bien ya era hora de cenar, y no merendar.

El rubio lo alcanzó en la cocina un tiempo después, sorprendiéndose al ver la cantidad de cosas que el enano había sacado de la heladera y desparramado sobre el mármol de la cocina para luego sentarse a observarlo todo con una mirada disconforme.

- ¡Esto no es suficiente!. ¡Tengo hambre! TuT - señaló, tragándose en un instante una gran porción de torta para pasar inmediatamente a las sobras de ganmodoki del día anterior.

(**N/A:** Ganmodoki son unas bolitas de tofu fritas acompañadas de vegetales).

- ¡Baka!. ¿Te comerás todo eso tú solo?. - interrogó sorprendido a la par que se acercaba con una mirada de incredulidad.

- Uh-hum. ¡Tengo hambre!. - replicó con la boca llena, asintiendo enfáticamente. El rubio frunció el ceño dudoso.

Eiri tomó asiento frente el cantante, observándolo inquisidoramente unos instantes, extrañado por ese súbito ataque de hambre siendo que todas las mañanas Shu se negaba a comer diciendo que no tenía apetito.

Comenzó a comer en silencio mirando al crío de soslayo. El chico tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras se retorcía en la butaca, tarareando una canción que Eiri no había oído antes. Seguramente era un tema nuevo en el que la banda estaba trabajando.

Comieron unos instantes sin mediar palabras entre ellos. Bueno, Yuki comió; el cantante más bien se tragaba vorazmente todo lo que tenía enfrente, llamando la atención del escritor, que nunca lo había visto comer de esa manera.

En menos de diez minutos el escritor había terminado su plato de comida... Y Shuichi **todo** lo demás que había en la mesa.

- ¡Yuki!. - chilló al ver que se había acabado la comida.

- Que. - replicó abruptamente el aludido, sin salir de su asombro.

- ¡Tengo hambre!. ¿Podrías pedir a domicilio?. Tengo antojo de esos camarones fritos que hacen en el _Suki Yaki. _- pidió, con una sonrisa encantadora que por poco encandila al novelista.

- Bromeas, ¿no?. - soltó escéptico, luchando por no saltarle encima al cantante que lucía tan tierno con esa carita de cachorro regañado.

- No, Yuki. Sigo con hambre... - dijo bajando la voz, su expresión tornándose algo taciturna.

- Te acabas de comer la comida de la semana, mocoso. No molestes.

- Pero es que tengo hambre... - insistió con ojitos tristes.

- Humm... No lo creo. Además no te hace falta, estás empezando a engordar. - zumbó casualmente, con total sequedad.

¡Ups!. GRAN error.

Gran, gordo, colosal y titánico error.

Y Uesugi se percató de ello al ver como instantáneamente los ojos del niño se aguaban y su labio inferir hecho un enternecedor puchero comenzaba a temblar. Se quedó sin palabras al ver como Shuichi se ponía de pie de un salto y salía corriendo de la cocina.

- ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. ¡Eres horrible, Yuki!. ¡Te odio!. - le gritó, y al rato se oyó el sonido de una puerta siendo azotada fuertemente.

Un muy desconcertado novelista se quedó perplejo en su lugar, sorprendido con la emotiva reacción del cantante y sin saber bien como responder a ello.

Si, si. Shuichi era tan emotivo como un niño de ocho años. Pero lo que acababa de presenciar era realmente asombroso. Pudo percatarse perfectamente del dolor en los ojos del mocoso cuando le dijo esas palabras tan insignificantes, así que constató que no se trataba de otro de los berrinches por atención.

Sabiendo como era el niño, no se tomó a pecho las palabras que le había gritado, por más que nunca antes le había dicho aquello. Trataría de ignorarlas, por mas que picaran.

Salió de la cocina a buscar al chico, aún sin saber muy bien que actitud tomar para apaciguarlo. Fue a la habitación, pero no lo encontró allí como se había imaginado. Al ver la puerta cerrada del baño, restringiendo el paso, inmediatamente asumió que Shuichi se encontraba dentro.

Con algo de reticencia y sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar, se acercó a la puerta y dio unos suaves golpes. Se oía el claro llanto del cantante amortiguado por la puerta, pero ninguna respuesta.

- ¿Shu?. - no supo que más decir. Su cabeza estaba en blanco en lo que a palabras tiernas se refería. Expresar sus sentimientos se le hacía sumamente difícil, pese a que la culpa y el remordimiento por haberlo hecho llorar estaban ahí clavándolo.

- ¡Vete, Yuki!. - gritó la voz llorosa del pelirrosa desde adentro.

- ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué te molestaste tanto?. - nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta más que el llanto ahogado del cantante que le estrujaba el corazón. Soltó un suspiro y frunció el ceño con inquietud. - Vamos, Shu...

- ¡Eres un idiota!. - espetó el chico, y comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad, para mayor angustia del novelista.

- Si, lo soy. - suspiró con resignación, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

- ¡Te odio, Yuki!. - el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír esas palabras de nuevo, dichas con todo ese dolor que él había provocado. Aunque no comprendía la reacción del vocalista, se sentía terriblemente mal por hacerlo llorar de esa manera y se sentía suficientemente mal con eso sin que el cantante le repitiera una y otra vez que lo odiaba. Eso ya era demasiado.

- No digas eso. - susurró apoyando la frente en la puerta, haciendo a un lado su orgullo. - No quise hacerte sentir mal. - dijo, sintiéndose bastante ridículo y cursi diciendo esas palabras, sobre todo a un trozo de madera.

Un doloroso silencio se suscitó. Tan solo se oían unos que otros resuellos por parte del chico a medida que los sollozos decrecían paulatinamente, dando cierto alivio al novelista.

- ¿No me quieres porque estoy gordo?. - gimió la vocecita luego de ese extenso silencio.

A Eiri se le erizó la piel al oír la interrogante, sabiendo que debía responder si no quería empeorar las cosas. ¡Pero le era tan difícil decirle al crío que no lo quería, sino que lo amaba loca y desesperadamente!. Siempre había asumido que Shuichi lo sabía y que por eso permanecía a su lado a pesar de todo.

Hubiera deseado poder pasar el resto de su vida sin tener que enfrentarse a la ocasión en que debía confesar sus sentimientos. Lo hacía sentir débil y expuesto, bajo el inminente riesgo de sufrir nuevamente.

Pero era ahora o nunca.

- No estás gordo... Y mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarían por algo tan intransigente. - murmuró. ¡Ya!. Eso era lo máximo que podía decir por el momento; y era mucho más de lo que le había dicho al crío en dos años de relación. - ¿Quieres salir ahora?. - apremió levemente irritado.

Hubo otro silencio, pero mucho más largo. Comenzó a creer que ya no obtendría respuesta, cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Shuichi lloroso, sonriendo tristemente. El estómago del hombre dio un vuelco al verlo en ese estado. Significaba que sus palabras no habían sido tan consoladoras como había esperado, pese al esfuerzo que había significado modularlas.

- Hoy te toca a ti dormir en el sofá. - decretó el mas joven, dedicándole una sonrisa triunfal nublada por remanentes de congoja.

**-:-**

Hiroshi y Claude preparaban juntos la cena en el departamento del segundo. Eso sí; prestaban especial cuidado a mantener las manitas alejadas el uno del otro, puesto que Michael estaba en su cuarto haciendo los deberes del colegio como buen niño que era, y su padre no quería traumarlo aún más.

El niño ya conocía al guitarrista y sabía que trabajaba con su padre (**N/A:** Y no tiene idea de _cuanto_ "trabaja" realmente con K, jojojo!). Había notado que el pelirrojo rondaba mucho por el departamento, o de lo contrario, su padre se ausentaba por periodos de tiempo más extensos que antes. Pero no le llamó la atención, pues su padre solía trabajar mucho y, además, por su inocente cabecita _jamás_ pasaron las cochinadas sabrosas que su progenitor hacía con el guitarrista de Bad Luck. Pensaba que era un nuevo amigo de su padre, y no le parecía en absoluto extraño que estuviesen mucho tiempo juntos. Cuando aún vivía en Estados Unidos, él también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo posible con Jordan, su mejor amigo, hasta que sus padres se separaron y él tuvo que mudarse a Japón.

- I swear, my love. Shindou-kun´ll end up killing me...! - comentó el rubio, poniendo en la sartén unas cuantas verduras picadas por las hábiles manitas de su amante.

Hiroshi nada más sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertido por la exasperación de K. El hombre estaba realmente obsesionado con su trabajo, velando noche y día por tener bajo absoluto control y planeamiento hasta los más mínimos detalles...

Pero traten de armar un horario teniendo en cuenta a un imprevisible fenómeno natural como lo era el cantante pelirrosa.

El artista trató de ahogar unas risitas ante la obsesión de su pareja, pero fracasó terriblemente. El rubio emitió un gruñido en respuesta, removiendo las verduras con una espátula y dedicándole una mirada ofendida.

- Si, tienes razón. Anda mas descuidado que de costumbre... - se vio forzado a concordar el pelirrojo en pos de enmendar un tanto la situación.

Esa tarde, Claude había pedido a Hiroshi que pasara nuevamente por su departamento. Claro, tenía negras intenciones de por medio u.u ¿Y podían culparlo?. ¿Es que no tienen ojos?. ¿A caso no ven como ese mocoso del demonio lo incitaba constantemente moviendo ese pequeño trasero de un lado a otro, agitando su lustroso cabello de inusitado color, sonriéndole de esa manera tan bella, hablando con esa voz tan estremecedora, respirando constantemente...? Eh... 9.9 ¡Bueno, si!. Lo oyeron bien: respirando. El maldito guitarrista lo hacía a propósito, sacando y metiendo aire de sus pulmones pausadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando continuamente de manera rítmica... ¡Qué no podía dejar de seducirlo aunque sea un instante!. ¿No podía aguantar la respiración al menos cuando estaba cerca de él? ¡Dios, no era de hierro para como para resistir todo eso!.

¿De qué hablaba?. Ah, si. Bueno, después de hacerle lo propio al chicuelo, decidió que aún era demasiado pronto para separase de él, así que lo invitó a quedarse a cenar. Después de todo, Michael ya lo conocía y le caía bien.

Habían comenzado a hablar del trabajo, pese a que el americano se había prometido a sí mismo tratar de evitar ese tema de conversación cuando estaba con el guitarrista para enfocarse en otros aspectos de su relación. Pero como siempre, terminaron hablando de Shuichi. ¡Y bueno!. Evitar hablar de él era como tratar de ignorar el elefante rosa en la habitación (**N/A:** Analogía de borraxa u.u).

Mientras preparaban la cena, Nakano había mencionado que estaba preocupado por el cantante, ya que lo notaba bastante distante y cansado últimamente, lo que lo confundía un tanto, porque al mismo tiempo lo notaba feliz. K había admitido que Shindou andaba más tranquilo los últimos días, pero, aún así, era una inminente amenaza para sus planes TuT

- Humm... Nada más me gustaría tener licencia para matar... - murmuró el americano, entrecerrando los ojos mientras fantaseaba con 101 maneras de hacer desaparecer misteriosamente al imprevisible objeto de sus pesadillas laborales. - Pero hablemos de algo que no esté relacionado con el trabajo. - propuso el mayor, alejándose de la cocina para acercarse al chico, sentado en una de las butacas del desayunador.

- De acuerdo. - asintió el otro, dejando el cuchillo de picar, aprovechando la oportunidad ofrecida para indagar más en la vida del rubio. - ¿Y cómo anda Michael?. - el niño era una importante parte de la vida del manager, y Hiro deseaba conocerlo mas a fondo con esperanzas de poder forjar una relación con él. Después de todo, planeaba convertirse en su "mami" xD

Si, lo oyeron bien ¬¬ Dije "m-a-m-i". Si con eso se garantizaba acceso directo y permanente a los pantalones de su amor, pus, "Llámame mami Hiro", jo, jo, jo, jo.

¡UN MOMENTO!.

¿Acaso acababa de expresar algo que se podía interpretar como un anhelo de permanecer con Claude el resto de su vida?. ¡Mierda! . Ahora si que ya estaba jodido.

¡Y bueh...!. Supo que existía ese riesgo desde que se involucró de otra manera que no fuese estrictamente profesional con el maldito americano divinamente sensual °u° Después de todo, hacia tiempo que experimentaba una fuerte atracción por él. Esperó a que todo acabara luego de unas noches compartidas... Y por "compartidas" me refiero a K entrando y saliendo deliciosa y reiteradas veces de diversas partes de su cuerpo.

**+ Mirada lasciva +**

¡Ejém!. Volviendo al tema. La situación no acabó ahí, sino que empezó a experimentar cosas cada vez más intensas y complejas por ese hombre.

Hiro siempre había sido extremadamente honesto consigo mismo, así que no le costó mucho admitir que se había enamorado del gringo. ¡Y como para no hacerlo!. Con esa voz, esos ojos, esos músculos, ese cabello, esa risa, ese miem...

- He´s fine. Claro que extraña a Judy y todo lo que dejó atrás. Pero confío en que estará bien.

Nakano asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo alentadoramente para ocultar ese tenue sentimiento de desagrado que sentía forjarse en su interior por la ex de su amante. No solo porque había estado antes que él y toda esa wevada; sino que también por haber abandonado así a su hijo, sabiendo que significaría otro duro choque para el niño tener que mudarse a un país totalmente distinto. Michael ya tenía suficiente trauma con el divorcio como para tener que lidiar con todos los problemas e inseguridades que significaba empezar de cero en un país desconocido y con una cultura muy diferente a la suya.

Si él fuese la madre del mocoso, nunca renunciaría a él ni a Claude. Pasaría el resto de su vida velado por el bienestar de ambos y formarían una bella familia poco tradicional; una con dos _papis _n.n Aunque no le molestaría hacer de "mami" si eso implicaba a K haciéndole cositas ricas... 9.9

- ¿Y cómo le va en el colegio?. - continuó indagando, esperando conocer más detalles sobre el niño. El hombre frunció levemente el ceño, intrigado.

- Bien... Como en su colegio se habla inglés, al menos ese consuelo le queda. No es muy bueno con el hiragana. - hizo una pausa para mirar la expresión atenta del pelirrojo. - ¿Por qué tan interesado en Michael?. - aunque Hiro solía preguntar por su hijo, podía percibir que había algo más atrás de ese interrogatorio... No es que el interés del chico por su hijo fuese deshonesto, sino que toda aquella conversación parecía dirigirse a cierto fin.

Hiroshi se sonrojó levemente por la manera en que el yankee lo descifró tan fácilmente. Arrastró reticente la mirada a la mesa mientras reunía fuerzas y ordenaba sus ideas antes de hablar.

- Bueno... - comenzó a decir, suavemente, apoyando una mano sobre la del hombre frente a él, clavando los ojos en esas turquesas. - Me interesa todo lo que tenga relación contigo... Y me interesa Michael porque lo quiero y me gustaría formar parte de su vida... - dijo con valentía, sonrojándose internamente ante el significado oculto en sus palabras. Nada más esperaba que Claude no necesitase que se lo deletreara para entender lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Que me diga lo que quiera, tan solo que no me pregunte qué rayos quiero decir con eso...", pensó, manteniendo la mirada fija en el rostro del rubio.

Winchester lo observó con fijeza, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto inconscientemente encantador, sopesando las palabras dichas por el chico. Arrugó el ceño en un gesto deliciosamente meditativo que hizo al pelirrojo estremecer. Cada gesto, por mas ínfimo e insignificante que fuera, para él representaba absoluta belleza y arrancaba admiración.

- You mean... - inquirió con suavidad, una vez que creyó comprender lo que el guitarrista implicaba. Hiroshi asintió seriamente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, sin apartar la mano de la del otro. - Wow!. - soltó, sonriendo extrañamente.

El artista frunció el ceño, teniendo la sensación de que oiría algo que no lo complacería. Pero, de todos modos, había meditado cuidadosamente los pros y los contras de la situación antes decidir hacerle saber al rubio de sus intenciones. Siempre había dejado la ventana abierta a la posibilidad de llevar la relación a un plano más serio. Y así, como había planeado todo cuidadosamente desde el inicio, también sopesó las posibles respuestas que podría recibir y qué camino seguir después.

Sorprendentemente, todos los caminos para las posibles respuestas extrañamente terminaban con él permaneciendo a lado del rubio, sin importar si éste solo quería pasarla bien. Claro, al menos que Claude le dijera explícitamente que ya no quería nada con él.

Si K decidía que quería seguir manteniendo lo de ellos de manera informal, solo sexo y diversión; él aceptaría. Tenía la infantil ilusión de que tal vez, a la larga se podría ganar el corazón del hombre. Se percataba de lo patético que sonaba, pero ¡hey!. Había funcionado bien a Shu...

¿No...?

_Distintas imágenes de Shuichi se sucedieron velozmente en su cabeza: Shuichi golpeando la puerta de su departamento bajo la lluvia a las dos de la madrugada porque Yuki lo había corrido; Shuichi llorando en los ensayos porque Yuki le había dicho que era pésimo en la cama; Shuichi desaparecido por unos días debido al repentino abandono sin explicaciones de Yuki; Shuichi enfermo de preocupación, Shuichi desganado; Shuichi agotado... Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi..._

¡Diablos! . Estaba condenado.

El adulto permaneció en silencio, mirándolo con una sonrisa que el adolescente no supo interpretar.

El silencio se prolongó, incrementando la ansiedad y angustia del muchacho. Podía sentirlo: su propuesta no sería aceptada. La súbita tensión que se formó en el ambiente, así como el denso silencio eran delatadores del incómodo efecto que su propuesta había surtido en los oídos de su manager: sencillamente no estaba interesado en verlo como algo más que un compañero de cama.

- Tengo la sensación de que no estás muy contento de oírme decirlo. - señaló escuetamente el guitarrista, esforzándose por no dejar translucir la tristeza que sentía ante la reacción de K. Todo su cuerpo permanecía tieso y perfectamente erguido en un intento por dominar sus emociones.

Obviamente se imaginaba que el gringo lo veía como solo un compañero de alcoba y que probablemente no quería enseriarse en la relación, pero sinceramente deseaba que estar equivocado. Deseaba tener la oportunidad de borrar el dolor que sabía aún sentía el hombre por el fracaso de su matrimonio, y hacerle olvidar las inseguridades. Deseaba reconfortarlo y estar a su lado para calentarlo a él y a Michael con su cariño, atender sus necesidades, velar por su felicidad.

Pero no podía forzarse un lugar en el corazón del americano si éste no lo veía de esa forma. Si no estaba interesado en su propuesta, lo mejor que podría suceder sería que K decidiera prolongar su relación estrictamente sexual. Lo peor sería que quisiera acabarlo todo.

Y esto último era lo que el guitarrista más temía y la razón por la que había esperado a estar completamente seguro de sus sentimientos y de sus opciones.

- Oh, no, honey!. - se apresuró a corregirlo Claude, luciendo bastante abrumado. - Mm... No, you just took me by surprise, that´s all!.

Hiroshi se mordió el labio inferior y asintió quedamente, luchando por no dejar que la desilusión y dolor se reflejaran en él luego de la cruda mordida de la realidad. No quería lucir acongojado para no hacer sentir al hombre culpable; eso era lo último que deseaba.

- Ah... Ok. - dijo con la mayor naturalidad que pudo, haciendo un ademan para restarle importancia al asunto.

- It´s just...

- No te preocupes, yo comprendo. - se apresuró a decir, sonriéndole reconfortantemente. Lo último que necesitaba era oír las falsas excusas del rubio. Eso tan solo lo haría sentir mucho peor.

Pero el americano le devolvió la sonrisa, percatándose de sus pretensiones de aparentar sosiego. Se inclinó sobre el desayunador y con ambas manos acunó ese bonito rostro, clavando la mirada en esos profundos ojos que tanto lo atraían.

- No, you don´t. - susurró, sin dejar de sonreír. - Estoy saliendo de un divorcio difícil que dejó mucho dolor a todos. Además, tengo que preocuparme por el bienestar de Michael antes que nada. - el pelirrojo asintió suavemente con la cabeza, comprendiendo perfectamente los argumentos del rubio. Después de todo, ya lo veía venir. - Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté dispuesto a intentarlo... - añadió, para luego sonreír divertido ante la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro del chico. Los ojos se le iluminaron y K se sintió afortunado al ser el incitador de ese gesto tan precioso. - ...algún día. Sólo necesitamos tiempo, Nakano-kun... Michael y yo necesitamos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a todo lo que está sucediendo. Let´s go slow.

Hiroshi no podía dejar de sonreír. Se había preparado para recibir una contundente patada de parte del gringo, y en el peor de los casos, dejar de disfrutar de los "beneficios" del mismo. Pero en lugar de eso, estaba oyendo algo completamente opuesto y que _implicaba_ que _tal vez_ Claude también sentía algo por él. Si no, ¿por qué le decía que estaba dispuesto a hacer el intento _algún día_?.

La vaga respuesta poco aclarante que había recibido era suficiente para darle esperanzas y seguir intentando alcanzar lo que deseaba. Pero, aún así, necesitaba oírlo claramente de los labios del hombre, y con todas las letras... Necesitaba saber translúcidamente qué sentía el rubio por él.

Mmm... Aunque consideraba más prudente no forzar la situación y contentarse con esa pequeña victoria. Además, no quería arriesgarse a oír una respuesta negativa que echara al suelo los sueños e ilusiones que había hilado.

Sip, por ahora se contentaría con creer que Claude sentía algo más que deseo sexual por él. Ya mas tarde le sacaría el resto. Ahora se arriesgaría a permanecer a su lado y daría todo lo posible por ganarse su corazón y el de Michael. Sabía que ponía demasiadas cosas en juego al apostar a sus sentimientos: estaba la banda, su imagen, Michael, su amistad con K, el trabajo y esfuerzo de ambos... Pero estaba completamente seguro de que lo valía. Se ganaría el corazón del rubio, el cual seguía siendo un completo misterio para él.

**-:-**

Seguchi había retornado a las oficinas de NG Records para internarse en la suya y hundirse en el sofá de cuero negro. La paz que reinaba a esas horas de la noche en aquellas inmediaciones le serviría para relajarse y recobrarse del coraje y desplante que había sufrido por parte del mocoso.

Ciertamente se las había arreglado para escapar de sus manos, atacando el punto débil secreto de Tohma: las lágrimas. Sobre todo las de Suguru. Le recordaban demasiado a ese niñito tímido e indefenso que había dejado para ir a los Estados Unidos... Y le recordaban al vejado Eiri de apenas 16 años.

Se sirvió un trago del bar, lo más fuerte que pudo encontrar y se recostó a lo largo del cómodo y frío sofá, acunado por la sobriedad y elegancia de su oficina. Tal vez así podría calmar un poco sus pensamientos y la calentura que se había visto forzado a mantener bajo control durante todo el trayecto hasta el departamento de su primo.

Claro, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona sencillamente le habría saltado encima y besado hasta la rendición, seduciendo su camino hasta el logro de su objetivo. Pero con el crío no podía hacer aquello. Demasiado cercano a su vida diaria. Si las cosas se salían de control y terminaban mal... Sería demasiado delicado.

_- Suguru..._

_- Olvídalo... - interrumpió tajante la voz del chiquillo a su lado, sonando inusitadamente seca. - Está bien. Solo olvídalo todo..._

_Desconcertado, Tohma guardó silencio sin encontrar palabras adecuadas para el momento, viendo a su primo bajar velozmente del auto sin tratar de ocultar sus ansias por alejarse de él._

_Observando la pequeña figura perderse dentro de la edificación, sintió surgir toda la irritación y frustración que mágicamente habían permanecido ahogadas por la culpa estando en presencia del chico._

_- ¿Qué diablos tienes de especial que me hace susceptible a tu dolor...?- siseó entre dientes, apretando el volante del automóvil, percatándose de lo idiota que había sido al dejarse persuadir tan fácil._

El rubio soltó un pesado suspiro, cerrando los ojos para tratar de distender todo su cuerpo mientras meditaba en lo sucedido con el chico. No quería renunciar al él tan pronto, pese a que Suguru le había pedido, rogado e implorado que lo dejase tranquilo. Pero no podía. Pasó tantos años reprimiendo ese extraño e inadecuado sentimiento que albergaba por su primo, que ahora que finalmente lo había liberado, era una tempestad fuera de control. Parecía ser indomable e inagotable, completamente fuera de su control.

Esa noche lo había tomado de sorpresa con aquellas sinceras lágrimas... Pero la próxima, eso no lo detendría. Conseguiría lo que quería y necesitaba del chico hasta satisfacerse de él; tal vez así agotaría y mataría ese inapropiado sentimiento que tenía por el niño desde su infancia.

En fin, por el momento, solo le preocupaba tenerlo para él, como aquella vez.

- Tohma-chan luce enfadado, ¿no crees Kuma-chan?. - dijo una tierna vocecita infantil que el empresario conocía muy bien. Abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada esmeralda en el cuerpo de Ryu, inclinado sobre él, observándolo con cándida preocupación. - ¿Te duele la pancita?. - preguntó mordisqueando nerviosamente la oreja del peluche rosado. El aludido suspiró y rodó los ojos, arrebatándole el peluche a su amigo con bastante tacto, dejando a un desconcertado Ryuichi mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de hito en hito.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que dejes ese hábito, Ryu-chan. Eres un niño grande ahora. - exhaló pesadamente, acomodándose mejor en el sofá y mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo. El cantante lucía un tierno puchero de niño reprendido.

- ¿Me devuelves a Kumagoro?. - pidió en un susurro, arrodillándose en el suelo a lado de Tohma. El rubio acervó su sonrisa.

- ¿Prometes comportarte?.

El ojiazul asintió enfáticamente con la cabeza, haciendo despliegue de todo su cautivador encanto infantil. Y Tohma sabía que solo estaba fingiendo para salirse con la suya, como siempre. ¿Pero cómo resistir esa mirada?.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron cuando Seguchi le devolvió el bendito conejo rosado, tomándolo entre sus brazos afectuosamente, como si se tratara de un animal de verdad en lugar de un peluche relleno.

El Presidente de la discográfica lo observó unos instantes con la mirada fija, admirado por la convincente actuación que su amigo representaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo cada día de su vida, perpetuando y fortaleciendo esa coraza que constituía tanto su escudo como su prisión. Si no lo conociera como lo hacía y no tuviera el respaldo de especialistas, el rubio juraría que el cantante sufría de trastorno de personalidades múltiples, pues se le hacía imposible creer que todo aquello era tan solo un disfraz.

Conocía a Sakuma desde hacía años y muchos aspectos de su poco ortodoxa vida ya ni le sorprendían. Pero el rol de niño que desempeñaba a la marea de su antojo nunca dejaba de parecerle novedoso, así como perturbadoramente creíble. Todo lo referente a él en esos momentos era puramente infantil y absolutamente verosímil: sus movimientos, su voz, su mirada, su vocabulario, la entonación que le daba a las palabras, su manera de pensar, los gestos...

Sakuma ponía gran empeño en protegerse del mundo, convencido de que su vida dependía de ello. Esa faceta de infante era la máscara de su compañero; así como él tenía la propia. Y ambos usaban sus máscaras a conveniencia, siendo maestros en el arte del engaño y en aislarse a sí mismos del mundo y del sufrimiento que se le escapaba de las manos.

Dudaba si Tatsuha era el indicado para ver más allá de toda esa charada y alcanzar al verdadero Ryuichi que él conocía. Y también dudaba que su viejo amigo recordara, luego de tantos años de autopreservación, lo que era dejar a alguien entrar en su vida. Dudaba que incluso recordara cómo ser él mismo. Quizás si Ryu no estuviese obsesionado tan enfermizamente con su idea de protegerse del mundo y esconderse, su cuñado sería el hombre ideal para él, puesto que compartían mucho en común. Ambos eran personas bastante... peculiares.

- Kumagoro dice que quiere ayudarte a sentirte mejor, ¡na no da!. - manifestó el niño, agitando al peluche frente a las narices del rubio, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y apreciaciones. - No nos gusta verte enfadado...

Tohma exhaló aire y sonrió ampliamente al vocalista de Nittle Grasper. Sólo con él se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto como para dejarse mostrar tal como era. Dejar de lado las falsas pretensiones y el bendito disfraz de carnaval, y ser simplemente Tohma. Mandar al puto amo del Universo de paseo, siempre inmaculado, prefecto y magnífico, y ser el hombre de carne y hueso perseguido por la culpa y el remordimiento.

Solo Ryuichi lo hacía sentir así de confiado y seguro. Si se debía a alguna cualidad especial que poseía su amigo, o sencillamente a los años de convivencia que tenían; no lo sabía. Quizás era combinación de ambos, o quizás el vocalista había estado en el momento justo en el lugar justo.

- Estoy bien, Ryu-chan. - respondió, acariciando la mejilla del otro con una mano. Su contraparte inclinó levemente la cabeza cerrando los ojos unos instantes para sentir mejor la mano recorrer su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué no estás en casa con Mika?. - rompió súbitamente el silencio otra voz adulta. Sakuma lo miraba a los ojos con fijeza y profundidad, viendo a través de él.

- No tenía ganas de prolongar la maldita mentira.- confesó, dejando descansar sus manos sobre su vientre, enfocando la mirada meditativa en el techo.

Hubo un prolongado silencio hasta que sintió el tibio cuerpo de su compañero sobre el suyo. Desconcertado gravitó la mirada hasta el hombre y se encontró con el cantante sentado a horcajadas sobre él, luciendo una sonrisa nada santa. Su personalidad infantil había desaparecido por completo dejando al adulto maduro y deseoso tomar riendas del asunto.

- Yo te haré sentir mejor, To-chan. - susurró en respuesta a la mirada interrogante. Dejó sus manos vagar por el pecho del hombre lentamente. - Siempre nos consolamos mutuamente, ¿ne?.

El otro hombre sonrió, llevando sus manos a las caderas del artista para luego dejarlas deslizar por sus muslos, conformando una caricia tan lasciva como la mirada con la cual se comía al cantante.

- ¿Cómo está mi cuñadito Tatsuha?. - se mofó con una sonrisa socarrona. Una que Ryuichi había visto varias veces en sus momentos de intimidad. - ¿Está cuidándote bien?.

El cantante deslizó sus manos por el pecho del rubio, sintiendo su calidez a través de la elegante camisa que llevaba puesta. La punta de la lengua rosada apareció entre esos carnosos labios que conformaban una sonrisa seductora; la misma combinaba a la perfección con esa mirada hambrienta que le dirigía al hombre bajo suyo.

- Tatsuha está bien, me cuida mucho. - ronroneó, comenzando a desabotonar lentamente la vestimenta del empresario.

- Mm... ¿Sabe lo mal que se está portando Kumagoro?. - interrogó con infantilismo. La sonrisa del vocalista se acervó al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba gatunamente sobre él para que sus cuerpos tuvieran mayor contacto.

El firme cuerpo de Sakuma presionaba en todos los lugares adecuados el cuerpo de Seguchi. Sus caderas estaban unidas, sus miembros rozándose a través de la estorbosa tela de los pantalones. Sus pechos se acariciaron en el momento que el ojiazul se acercó lo suficiente como para pasar incitantemente la lengua húmeda y caliente sobre los labios entreabiertos de Tohma. El hombre ahogó un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás como evidencia del placer provocado por todas esas acciones en conjunto.

- No seas hijo de puta y deja de meterlo en ésto... - advirtió con voz ronca el cantante, apoyando ambas manos sobre el apoya brazo del sofá, a los costados de la cabeza del tecladista. Los ojos de Tohma relucieron con deseo en plena obscuridad al tener los invitantes labios de su amigo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, tentándolo.

- Ese no es vocabulario apropiado, Ryu-chan, ¿no te parece?. - fastidió, para al instante emitir un respingo y gemir bajo cuando el otro hombre frotó su miembro contra el suyo, ejecutando un enloquecedor movimiento de vaivén. - Te estás portando muy mal, mocoso. - soltó divertido entre jadeos, llevando una mano al rostro de Ryu para acariciar su mejilla y pasar el pulgar sobre sus labios enrojecidos. El cantante cerró los ojos con deleite, entregándose a la caricia sin cesar con lo tentadores movimientos de cadera. - Debería darte unas nalgadas por ser tan travieso.

Los zafiros de Sakuma relucieron esperanzados, arrancando una musical carcajada al hombre de negocios.

- Hmm... Veo que te atrae la idea, ¿verdad?. - situó ambas manos en la estrecha cintura del artista, presionándolo para que sus miembros se rozaran con mayor intimidad. - Mm... Eres un pequeño pervertido.

Ryuichi emitió una pequeña risa incitadora que hizo hervir de deseo la sangre de Tohma. Sintió que alcanzó el punto máximo y que ya estaba harto de juegos previos. Un súbito deseo animal y desenfrenado había comenzado a apoderarse de él desde el inicio de esos jueguitos infantiles.

Por lo general, cuando estaba con Ryuichi en la intimidad siempre interpretaban roles para calentar los ánimos y terminar con un muy satisfactorio y enardecido encuentro sexual. Al vocalista le gustaba el rol de niño travieso, lo que resultaba genial, porque a él le gustaba el papel de disciplinador fascista e implacable.

- Bájate los pantalones y ponte de a cuatro. - ordenó súbitamente con voz monocorde, mirando seriamente al hombre.

Sakuma, entretenido con el inesperado giro de la situación, se sacó los calzados y los pantalones con presteza para luego apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y manos en el sofá. Había pensado en montarse a Tohma a horcajadas, pero eso estaba aún mejor. Tatsuha tenía razón: le encantaba cuando se lo hacían por atrás. Tenía una cualidad impersonal y desprovista de sentimientos que lo excitaba, como si lo follaran sin importar él en absoluto.

Mm... A todo eso, ¿dónde estaría el monje en esos momentos?.

Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño al pensar que seguramente estaría disfrutando de la compañía de otra persona... u _otras_. Últimamente el mocoso le escondía sus citas y salidas, mintiéndole para ocultar sus encuentros. Ryuichi sabía que se debía a que últimamente le había estado fastidiando demasiado con bromas pesadas e indirectas al respecto, sonando hasta celoso. ¡Es que su ego de super estrella no lo podía soportar!. ¿Por qué diablos ese criajo tomaba lo de "relación abierta" tan a pecho?. ¡Humf!. Para Ryu, lo ideal sería que _él_ pudiera salir con otros y que el niño se quedara atado a su cama y desnudo esperando a que decidiera hacerle el favor de ir verlo...

Mmm... Tentadora idea, debería ponerla en práctica...

Nah...

De seguro Tatsuha quedaría encantado con el concepto y se mostraría morbosamente colaborador, sacándole la diversión al juego.

Ese enano de 16 años tenía tantas mañas como él... Y más perversiones que... bueno, él.

Ese era otro aspecto que le encantaba del monje.

Y últimamente había notado que encontraba _demasiados_ aspectos que le encantaban del chico...

Sip u.u Sin duda Tatsuha era el mejor juguete que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y adoraba a su mejor amigo por regalárselo...

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHH! . - el cantante pegó tremendo grito y Tohma rió por lo bajo. - ¿¿¡¡De qué mierda te ríes, bastardo hijo de puta?. - aprovechando que lo notaba sumido en algún pensamiento _agradable _(lo deducía así por la erección que veía había desarrollado el cantante), Seguchi aprovechó para masturbarse rápidamente y penetrarlo de improviso utilizando como lubricante el fluido de pre eyaculación. Su miembro hinchado se deslizó sin mucha dificultad dentro de la cavidad.

- ¡So, chico!. Sé que te gusta cuando te lo hago fuerte. - y acompañó la declaración con una brutal embestida en busca de un mejor acople, haciendo al ojiazul irse para delante, sorprendido por el movimiento repentino. Tohma volvió a reír. - Vamos, no te enojes conejito.

- ¡Hump...! - soltó el interpelado con expresión enfurruñada, apoyando las manos con firmeza en el apoya brazo del sofá, disfrutando del contacto del frío tapizado en su piel febril.

No tardó mucho para empezar a sentir placer con las firmes y profundas estocadas del rubio. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus caderas retrocedían buscando contacto con las caderas del empresario mientras en su cabeza aparecía la sensual imagen del moreno penetrándolo.

- ¡Ah, Ryu!. Te sientes tan rico... - gimió profundamente Tohma, embistiéndolo con mas bríos. Ryuichi sonrió, yendo para delante con cada estocada del rubio. - Mm... inclínate un poco más... ¡Oh, Dios!. - chilló el imponente amo del Universo.

El vocalista obedeció la orden y luego miró por sobre el hombro para encontrarse con un extasiado rubio que sostenía sus caderas con firmeza, clavando su miembro profundamente dentro suyo, llenándolo. Con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia tras, esa expresión de profundo placer...

Nuevamente recordó a Tatsuha. Imágenes de numerosos encuentros sexuales con el chico acudiendo a su mente, recordando haber visto la misma expresión en el rostro del monje. El moreno siempre lo hacía sentir como la persona mas deseada y sensual del mundo cuando estaban juntos...

Un sonoro gemido escapó de su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos, entregándose a las sensaciones. Se concentró en las mismas, que eran provocadas por el miembro de su amigo al entrar y salir de él con ritmo creciente. Con cada embestida golpeaba con mayor incidencia el tope, sujetando sus caderas con firmeza de la misma manera desesperada que lo hacía Tatsuha.

Se sentía tan bien tener la hombría del chico clavado en él y disfrutando de la pasión desenfrenada que le entregaba cada vez que se veían.

Ryuichi gimió sonoramente de nuevo, sin restricciones a medida que las estocadas del rubio se hacían mas rápidas y precisas desatando así una marea de sensaciones más poderosas y aturdidoras. Si, lo podía sentir nacer en él, ese cosquilleo maravilloso que anunciaba una culminación celestial.

Sus gemidos, suspiros y jadeos fueron incrementándose así como los movimientos bruscos del empresario dentro suyo, alimentado por el concierto de sonidos tan estimulantes del cantante. Deslizó las manos por la curva de la cintura del mismo hasta sus nalgas para apretarlas con fuerza y luego posesionarse de ellas nuevamente, empujándolo violentamente hacia su miembro.

El cantante emitió un grito corto seguido de suaves resuellos, señal de que había disfrutado del acto. Entregado al placer, Sakuma dejó escapar algo que desconcertó un tanto a Seguchi:

- **¡Tatsuha, más fuerte...! ¡Si…así…! ¡Oh, Dios...!**

Tohma se detuvo por tan solo un segundo, parpadeando desconcertado por tremendo grito. Finalmente comenzó a reír a carcajadas y reanudó su actividad anterior con mayor ahínco, empujando fuertemente dentro de la cavidad del cantante.

- Veo que te recuerdo a alguien, ¿no?.

Ryuichi frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo que había gritado, sintiéndose bastante abochornado. Finalmente gruñó con voz empañada de placer y lujuria:

- Mm... Cállate y sigue haciéndolo así... ah... Más duro...

No podía creer que había gritado el nombre del crío estando con Tohma. Verdaderamente ese mocoso lo volvía loco con su personalidad tan mórbidamente lasciva, lo que lo hacía único.

"¡Buda!. ¿Por qué diablos hiciste a es pendejo tan endemoniadamente delicioso si condenas la pedofilia?".

Pero, siendo sinceros, la pedofilia, así como otros delitos y pecados tenían sin preocupación a Ryuichi siempre y cuando pudiera seguir gozando de ese crío.

**-:-**

Despertó sobresaltado, creyendo que se encontraba en medio de un campo de batalla experimental. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar la vista, encontrándose con que había dormido en el sofá... Y con que ese infernal ruido no eran bombas, ni armas de fuego, ni edificios derrumbándose. Era sólo Shuichi _tratando_ de preparar el desayuno.

Sonrió quedamente para proseguir con desperezarse, emitiendo un bajo gruñido de gratificación al sentir sus músculos estirarse y luego distenderse.

Se puso de pie frotándose los ojos mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde se encontró con lo que parecía ser remanentes de una batalla campal. Había batido en la pared, masa quemado chorreando sobre el desayunador y la cocina, una pila de utensilios sobre el cinc...

Yuki no se atrevió a seguir observando por temor a sufrir una embolia cerebral.

Clavó la soñolienta mirada dorada en la pequeña figura del cantante mientras éste parecía luchar por apagar un pequeño incendio que tenía como foco la sartén y la extraña masa marrón quemado en la misma. Cuando el fuego fue controlado, el pelirrosa bajó el extintor de emergencia y se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

- Baka. ¿Qué no tenías prohibido usar el aceite y el fuego para cocinar?. - la pregunta capciosa llenó el aire. El cantante pareció tensarse al oírlo, y cuando se giró para verlo, Eiri lo notó muy pálido y sudoroso, respirando agitadamente.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de dirigirse de nuevo a él, el cantante salió disparado de la cocina con una mano apoyada en su vientre y la otra en la boca. La mirada dorada lo siguió hasta que se perdió tras la puerta del baño. Enarcó una ceja, asumiendo que su koi se había asustado con el accidente y necesitaba recobrarse. (**N/A: **Lo que tiene de moreno tiene de inteligente xD)

Una sincera sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro al ver la bandeja con unos hot cakes bastante incomibles y un batido grumoso descansando sobre el desayunador. El muy baka estaba intentando prepararle el desayuno. Una cálida sensación de bienestar abrazó el corazón del escritor mientras observaba con detenimiento el desayuno e ideaba una manera de comérselo sin tener que parar en emergencias médicas.

Minutos después, cuando estaba terminando de preparar un desayuno completo y comible para su koi como agradecimiento, fue sorprendido por un: "¡Hasta luego, Yuki!", y el estridente sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

"¿Que rayos...?", pensó al asomar la cabeza fuera de la cocina y constatar que efectivamente, Shuichi acababa de marcharse.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionado, pues muy a su pesar, deseaba pasar unos momentos tranquilos con el criajo y tal vez hasta poder compensarlo de alguna manera por el incidente de la noche anterior.

"¿Seguirá molesto?", se preguntó, arrastrando los pies hacia la mesada, mirando pensativamente el horrible desayuno que Shu le había preparado.

No. Shuichi no era de las personas que guardaban rencor. De hecho, a su parecer, el niño perdonaba demasiado rápido a las personas; sobre todo a él. A veces desearía que Shu lo escarmentara por todas las veces que lo había entristecido o hecho llorar. Pero el enano parecía completamente feliz y sin deseos de venganza a la primera mirada suya o palabra amable.

Abandonó toda esperanza de disfrutar del desayuno. El hambre se había ido al diablo, así que optó por fumarse un cigarrillo mientras meditaba en el comportamiento de Shuichi. No entendía qué demonios sucedía; un minuto todo estaba bien y al siguiente...

Y el crío andaba actuando muy extraño. Lo notaba taciturno y callado, lo que era absolutamente inusitado en él. Y casi nunca estaba en el departamento.

Una punzada de celos lo aturdió, irritándolo por hacerlo sentir de esa manera. ¿Qué tanto hacía el mocoso que se la pasaba en la calle en lugar de volver a casa?. Y de todas formas, ¿a él que rayos le importaba lo que el pendejo hacía o dejaba de hacer?. Siempre y cuando estuviese dispuesto a ir a la cama con él, Shuichi cumplía con el propósito de su existencia en lo que al escritor respecta.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla frente a su escritorio para mirar ceñudo la pantalla de la laptop.

Shuichi le ocultaba algo...

**-:-**

Decididamente, ese día iba de mal en peor. No había podido dormir bien porque su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Era como si no fuese suyo, como si no lo conociera. Tenía todo tipo de sensaciones extrañas y reacciones, sin mencionar que se sentía hinchado como un globo.

Al amanecer decretó que sería imposible conciliar el sueño y fue a la cocina, destrozándola en su intento de preparar el desayuno a Yuki como muestra de que no había resentimientos. Pero, desgraciadamente, no había logrado ir más allá de un trozo de masa quemada, un jugo grumoso y unas náuseas asesinas.

Nuevamente había vaciado el estómago en el inodoro el contenido de una semana.

Llegó a la discográfica _casi_ a tiempo; y énfasis en el CASI. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho, no se habría encontrado con Seguchi-san en el lobby y se habría librado de una amigable pero muy firme reprimenda por parte del presidente debido a su falta de seriedad y compromiso en el trabajo. Claro, el hombre era tan sutil y diplomático que se las arregló para darle un escarmiento sin perder la afable sonrisa, sin que pareciera más que una charla "casual" y sin que Shu se sintiese verdaderamente "escarmentado".

Se disculpó reiteradas veces, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado y sin control sobre las cosas que sucedían. Tal parecía que el destino se empeñaba para ponerle las cosas mas difíciles de lo que eran. Y su cuerpo se le hacía desconocido y poco confiable, amenazando con delatar su estado en cualquier momento con un desmayo o un atractivo charco de vómito en medio de los ensayos. Las hormonas lo volvían loco con los cambios físicos y de humor haciéndolo sentir la mayor parte del tiempo incómodo y fuera de lugar.

¡Todo estaba fuera de control!.

Pero cuando Fujisaki-kun y Hiro lo mandaron al cuerno en los ensayos por meter la pata reiteradas veces en la misma estrofa de una canción, finalmente no soportó más y pidió permiso para ir al baño, saliendo presurosamente por la puerta antes de que alguien pudiera objetar.

Se sentía tan pequeño y abrumado que no tenía idea como superar lo que estaba pasando. Parecía una tarea titánica lograr pasar el día sin ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. Quería sentarse en un rincón y desaparecer para no lidiar con las presiones del trabajo, de su relación y del embarazo. Se sentía tan incapacitado que no sabía como podría salir airoso de todo eso. En ese momento, parecía que al mundo se lo había tragado un manto de neblina negra, sofocando sus posibilidades, esperanzas y fuerzas.

- ¡Shuichi!. - lo llamó la voz de Hiroshi, saliendo aprisa por la puerta para ver a su amigo caminando desganadamente hacia el baño. El interpelado detuvo su andar y se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano antes de girar sobre sus talones y encarar a su amigo con naturalidad.

Nakano trotó hasta él con preocupación visible en los ojos. Sabía que algo andaba mal con su amigo, y la conducta que había mostrado hace unos momentos, así como esas lágrimas mal disimuladas eran las evidencias que necesitaba para terminar de convencerse.

Por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver a Shuichi llorar. Lo había visto hacerlo miles de veces... Pero en esa oportunidad, había algo intangible que le advertía que sucedía algo grave. Temía que algo muy malo estuviese pasando para que Shu se comportara de esa manera.

- A mi no me engañas, baka. - dijo con suavidad, sonriendo conciliatoriamente. Dio un "afectuoso" golpe al chico en el brazo, logrando que Shu se quejara y frotara la zona injuriada con un chistoso mohín. - ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Te peleaste con Yuki-san?.

Al oír el nombre de su novio, el cantante sintió como si le acabaran de dar una fuerte cachetada, proporcionando ese último empujón que necesitaba para desmoronarse patéticamente. Perdió el poco control que había mantenido hasta ese instante y se largó a llorar abiertamente, sin restricciones y sin vergüenza. Lágrimas constantes caían de sus ojos y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, hipando como niño al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a sí mismo.

El pelirrojo casi cae de espaldas, sobresaltado. No tardó mucho en recobrarse y tomar a su amigo por los hombros y abrazarlo, tratando de brindarle consuelo. No tenía idea de qué podía poner a Shu en ese estado y la ignorancia daba lugar para que su fecunda imaginación creara todo tipo de razones horribles.

Shuichi comenzaba a asustarlo, ¿qué había pasado?.

- Todo va a estar bien... - susurraba afectuosamente cada tanto, sin soltar al niño.

Progresivamente el llanto de su amigo disminuyó hasta cesar por completo, dejando a un crío asustado, con ojos húmedos e hinchados sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz mientras se secaba desprolijamente las lágrimas con la manga de la polera que llevaba puesta.

Hiroshi se separó de él lentamente, viendo fijamente al cabizbajo cantante recuperar control de sí mismo.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué sucede?. - apremió con tacto, temiendo a la respuesta.

Shuichi permanecía con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirarlo. Su mente parecía adormecida, como si se hubiese desconectado para obtener descanso. Ya no sentía nada. Las cosas parecían haber perdido relevancia... Podía suceder cualquier cosa y para él sería igual. Ya no le importaba la gira, el disco... Ni si quiera Yuki. Solo quería un descanso. Mandar a todo y a todos al diablo y poder dormir por días, poder velar por el bienestar de su bebé... Asegurarse de que naciera sano y dejar de sentir culpa por estar trabajando en lugar de guardar reposo, como había indicado el médico.

Había hecho todo mal desde el inicio...

- ¿Shu...? - susurró el guitarrista. El vocalista de la banda tardó un momento en fijar los ojos en él, y cuando lo hizo, su mirada se veía atormentada. - ¿Qué sucede?. Vamos, no puede ser tan malo... - hizo una pausa para mirarlo, su mal presentimiento creciendo vertiginosamente a cada segundo. - Prometo que te ayudaré en lo que sea...

El pelirrosa le sonrió con dificultad y asintió escuetamente con la cabeza para luego respirar ondo. Exhaló el aire, mirando algo mas aliviado a su amigo.

Sentía que podía contar con él.

- Mmm... Hiro... - comenzó a decir, buscando las palabras adecuadas sin sonar demasiado femenino u.uU - Voy ... a tener un bebé. - ancló los ojos violetas en la expresión estupidificada de Nakano, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Su amigo era la primera persona a la que se lo decía y ansiaba ver como lo tomaba.

Pero la reacción se hizo esperar.

_**+ Silencio sepulcral +**_

- ¿Hiro?.

- o.o

**+ Plic, plic +**

_(parpadeo perplejo)_

Hiro, ¿me oíste?.

**+ ¡PLOP+**

- ¡¡Ahh! ¡¡HIROOO! . 

**-:-**

Voces distantes y ecos persistentes penetraron la densa neblina de su inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos para recibir un punzante dolor y volver a cerrarlos con fuerza instantáneamente, emitiendo un quejido doliente.

- I´m glad you´re ok, darling. - enunció la acariciante voz del americano en un bajo susurro.

El guitarrista abrió nuevamente los ojos, lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del salón. Se halló tendido en el sofá del área de descanso bajo el atento escrutinio de esas bellas y preocupadas turquesas.

Podía oír a Shuichi y Suguru discutiendo animadamente por algo relacionado a la canción que habían estado practicando, así como al tecladista ejecutar retazos de la melodía en el órgano, señalando algunos puntos al cantante.

Entonces todo vino a su mente con un pantallazo: Shu estaba embarazado.

Y la increíble realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte como una dura cachetada: Él tenía algo de qué hablar con Claude...

Tan solo esperaba que no afectara la pseudo relación que tenían...

- Here... - Claude le tendió un vaso con agua, el cual aceptó con gesto ausente y se lo bebió rápidamente. - ¿Pasa algo?. - inquirió afectado el rubio, observándolo detenidamente.

Hiroshi suspiró. "¿Se lo digo ahora?"

No. No era el momento indicado. Debía esperar a tener algo un poco más sólido con el americano.

Estaba casi seguro de que lo tomaría bien. Pero a fin de cuentas, lo suyo seguía siendo algo así como un fenómeno o aberración para muchas personas y él no conocía la opinión del yankee al respecto.

Además, recientemente habían acordado mantener la relación informal e ir despacio. Su confesión sería inoportuna.

Pobre Shuichi... ¿O no?. No sabía si estar feliz por su amigo o lo opuesto... Ni siquiera sabía cual era la posición del chico frente a esa situación. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo era apenas un adolescente, ¿cómo se haría cargo de un bebé?. Ser padre... err... o madre era mucha responsabilidad, y el cantante no era conocido por ser la persona más confiable precisamente. ¡Apenas podía cuidarse a sí mismo!.

- No... todo está bien. - replicó al fin. Por alguna razón aún sentía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con libertad.

- What hapened?.

Nakano guardó silencio mientras analizaba velozmente las posibles excusas razonables en su cabeza para dar una respuesta creíble al hombre.

- Creo que estoy cansado, nada más.

El rubio echó una rápida ojeada a la habitación para asegurarse de que estaban solos antes de inclinarse sobre la figura del guitarrista para posar un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Creo que he estado abusando de ti últimamente... - comentó jocosamente, acariciando su mejilla. - ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto de la tarde libre?.

Hiroshi lo miró como si estuviese usando un tutú rozado y bailando el lago de los cisnes. ¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Acaso el adicto al trabajo, el señor "todavía no está perfecto", la persona que les gritaba "si tienen fuerzas para protestar, tienen fuerzas para trabajar", el hombre que luego de follarlo toda la noche lo obligó a asistir al trabajo al día siguiente acababa de decirle que se tomara el resto de la tarde?.

Nooo. De seguro se golpeó fuertemente la cabezota al desmayarse y no se dio cuenta. Llevó una mano a la parte trasera de del cráneo, palpando para registrar algún tipo de dolor que avalara su hipótesis.

- What´s wrong?. - inquirió suspicaz el hombre, sospechando que el comportamiento del chico tenía algo que ver con él.

- Es que creo que escuché mal.

K rió con ganas para luego volverlo a besar; esta vez con mas ánimos. Luego besó la punta de su nariz y su frente para apartarse un poco.

- Escuchaste bien. Creo que no te he dejado dormir debidamente y no quiero que afecte tu trabajo.

- ¡Ahhh!. - exclamó el pelirrojo, como si súbitamente hubiese sido iluminado con el entendimiento. - Es decir que solo te sientes culpable por pasar todas las noches montándome y no quieres que mi trabajo decaiga... No te preocupa en absoluto mi salud u.u - se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada fingiendo estar molesto.

- That´s right!. I´m glad you understend n.n - le siguió la corriente, pretendiendo estar lo más desinteresado posible. Se puso de pie con energías y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona al muchacho que lo miraba incrédulo. - Ve a descansar antes de que cambie de opinión.

- ¡Humf!. No puedo creer que dejé que me metieras el...

- ¡KONNICHIWA HIROOOOOOOO!. - chilló el pelirrosa, irrumpiendo ruidosamente en la habitación para saltar sobre su amigo. El pelirrojo emitió una fuerte protesta al ser golpeado con el peso del cantante, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta. - ¿Estás bien?. Sakuma-san preguntó por ti y quería verte... Le dije que estabas aquí, pero creo que se perdió por el camino n.nU

- Shindou-kun, pueden retirarse ahora. Terminamos por hoy... - comunicó no muy complacido el manager. - ¡Pero los quiero mañana a primera hora o si no...! - posó amenazantemente una mano sobre el arma que cargaba a un costado, sonriendo escalofriantemente.

- Etto... Je, je. Hai. - se las arregló para responder muy nervioso el cantante, acurrucándose a lado de un resignado Hiroshi.

"Kamisama... ¡Estoy enamorado de un psicópata! TuT"

**-:-**

Después de dejar la empresa, Hiroshi y Shuichi fueron a almorzar juntos a uno de los cientos de puestos improvisados de comida rápida que habían alrededor de un concurrido parque natural. A esas horas, el bullicio, el movimiento y el estaban en su apogeo en esa zona del centro.

Miles de personas transitaban por la acera a toda prisa, al igual que la constante catarata de vehículos lo hacía por la avenida. Todos sumidos en las preocupaciones de la vida diaria; todos con prisa por llegar a su destino. Las voces, las luces, el sonido de los vehículos, la música, el aroma de los alimentos; todo brindaba un bonito colorido al centro de un muy activo Tokio

Los chicos debieron esperar un buen rato para recibir sus pedidos y luego encontrarse con la dificultad de que casi todas las bancas que se habían dispuesto para los comensales se hallaban ocupadas. Hiro observó con incredulidad la cantidad de comida que había pedido el pelirrosa mientras se situaban en una de las bancas más alejadas de la aglomeración de personas.

Hubo un prolongado silencio luego del parloteo de Shu respecto a la calidad y cantidad de comida que había estado ingiriendo últimamente debido al embarazo. Observaron los autos y personas que transitaban por la zona a esas horas mientras comían en silencio.

- Entonces... - comenzó a hablar el guitarrista cuando estaba a punto de terminar su curry. Shuichi había pasado a engullir la segunda caja de Pocky de frutilla. - ¿Yuki-san ya lo sabe?.

**+ ¡ COF ! ¡ COF +**

- ¡ARGH!. ¡Idiota!. - se quejó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie rápidamente luego de que el cantante escupiera el bolo alimenticio sobre él. - ¡Baka!.

**+ ¡TUMB +**

Obviamente el elogio fue acompañado de una "cariñosa" "caricia" que dejó al pequeño tendido en el suelo y con remolinitos en los ojos.

**-:-**

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?. - interrogó quedamente el guitarrista luego de que el cantante saliera del coma inducido y le contara toda la historia desde el principio (con lujo de detalles de cómo fue concebida la criatura xD) hasta el final.

Shuichi se encogió de hombros, con la vista fija en los vehículos que transitaban por la avenida.

- Tengo que decírselo, pero es muy difícil.

- ¿Y él ya sabe que eres fértil?.

Shu negó lentamente con la cabeza, meditativamente.

- No... Nunca tocamos el tema... Sabes que no solemos conversar sobre... Cosas. - calló de golpe. - No solemos conversar. - murmuró acongojado, cayendo en cuanta de otro gran error.

¿Cuántas cosas estaban mal en su relación con el escritor?. ¿Sería posible que estuviera mejor si terminaba con esa tormentosa etapa de su vida y se hiciera cargo del niño él solo?. Después de todo, aunque su relación con Yuki había progresado, no estaba preparada para ascender tomando un compromiso tan grande como criar un hijo juntos. Tal vez _nunca _estaría preparada.

Soltó un suspiro con pesar.

Su Yuki era tan imprevisible... Y eso inevitablemente lo dejaba a él en la incertidumbre. Ni siquiera sabía lo que el escritor pensaba de los embarazos masculinos... ¿Estaría a favor?. ¿En contra?. ¿Sería capaz de negar al bebé por vergüenza?. ¿Llamarlo un error, un accidente... Una aberración?.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas para luchar las lágrimas ardientes que pugnaban por salir.

- Deberías hacerte la prueba para saber si eres fértil. - aconsejó con voz quebrada, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

El pelirrojo miró al niño con pesar, sintiéndose tan mal como él. Comprendía por lo que pasaba su amigo. Sabía lo que era tener algo REALMENTE importante que confesar; algo que demandaba ser compartido con el principal interesado y no poder hacerlo por las propias inseguridades que impedían avanzar y tal vez alcanzar la felicidad.

O quizás esa inseguridad lo preservaba de un gran sufrimiento, protegiéndolo y evitándole angustia innecesaria. Si... Sin duda, el miedo y la inseguridad tenían un aspecto positivo.

- Ya la hice. También soy fértil. - susurró.

Hiroshi se mordió el labio inferior mientras meditaba en la manera en que le diría a Claude que podía quedar embarazado si no tenían cuidado. No todos los hombres eran fértiles, y no había manera de distinguir a los que poseían ese don a simple vista. Así que tarde o temprano, si seguía teniendo relaciones sexuales con el rubio, lo que implicaba riesgo de embarazado, debería decírselo. No era correcto que le ocultara un secreto tan grande como ese; le estaba mintiendo al no decirle nada.

De cualquier forma, a partir de ahora tomaría el doble de precauciones para no quedar embarazado. Un embarazo no planeado terminaría por destruir su relación con K, ya que evidentemente el hombre aún no había superado su divorcio y no deseaba ningún compromiso aún. Un bebé era... Lo último que Claude desearía en esos momentos.

Sin mencionar que Bad Luck no soportaría otro golpe. Ya habría suficientes demoras y problemas con el embarazo de su amigo, que, por lo que éste le había contado, parecía ser un tanto complicado.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular del pelirrojo sobresaltándolo un tanto. La tonada "Sexy", de Frech Affair inundó el aire, provocándole un furioso enrojecimiento ante la idea de que alguien supiera que había puesto ese tono para las llamadas de su amante clandestino.

Manoteó desesperadamente los bolsillos de sus pantalones en busca del aparato para contestar la llamada y hacer callar la bendita melodía antes de que su amigo comenzara a embromarlo. Se puso de pie acercándose a la calle para asegurase que Shuichi no oyese la conversación con su amante, sintiendo la desconcertada mirada del chico clavada en su espalda.

- Hi!. What´s up?.

- Nothing. I´m just calling to see if everything it´s ok. - contestó la hermosa voz del rubio. Hiroshi sintió sus rodillas flaquear y un fuerte cosquilleo en el vientre al oír la sensual voz grave del americano, junto con ese acento tan...

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras su sangre comenzaba a calentarse debido a esos pensamientos que el manager incitaba.

- Yes, sure. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?. - preguntó, seguido de un breve silencio y un suspiro.

- Me preocupaste hoy, es todo. - contestó quedamente el otro hombre. Hiroshi sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que esta es una llamada de trabajo o es una llamada personal?. - interrogó, tratando de inquietar al gringo para que soltara la lengua.

- Don´t push me, brat. O te la cobraré esta noche.

- Mmm... You promise?. - dijo con tono inocentón, pero cargado de sensualidad.

- Stop it. - advirtió secamente el otro, comenzando a removerse inquieto por los juegos del chico.

- Ohh... Mmmm... - Hiroshi comenzó a gemir discretamente en plena calle, pero asegurándose de que solo el manager lo oyese.

- STOP!. - espetó el otro, comenzando a ponerse duro.

Hiroshi rió abiertamente.

- Ohh, Claude. Eres tan _fácil._

- Te daré _fácil_ cuando te vea... - amenazó refunfuñando y seriamente excitado por los incitantes gemiditos del chico. - ¿Qué es ese alboroto que oigo?. ¿No te dije que descansaras?.

- I´m fine!. - gruñó, rodando los ojos con hastío.

- Si estás bien, ¡¡ENTONCES TRAE TU DELICIOSO TRASERO AL TRABAJO, damn it!. - vociferó irritado por la erección que le había provocado el niño y la pérdida innecesaria de toda una tarde de trabajo... y la visual del firme trasero del pelirrojo en esos ajustados vaqueros a la cadera que llevaba puesto. - Fucking brat... - balbuceó por lo bajo.

- ¡Eres un maldito fascista!. ¡Solo piensas en el trabajo!. - le reprendió el músico. - Pero claro, no te preocupas de las consecuencias while you´re screwing the shit out of me all the freaking night!. - ladró comenzando a tomarse a pecho la despreocupación del rubio por su salud u.u

Se hizo un denso silencio entre ambos. Hiro cerró los ojos maldiciendo por ese inesperado torrente de honestidad, sintiéndose incómodo luego de haber liberando ideas reprimidas. De seguro K se había molestado por semejante grito que le pegó, sin mencionar el infantilismo con el que había hablado.

Pero se sorprendió cuando instantes después oyó al hombre reír.

- I love it when you talk dirty to me, darlig... - confesó el gringo en un bajo susurro que más bien asemejaba a un ronroneo.

Hiroshi rió abiertamente también, sintiendo alivio.

- I have to go... - comenzó a despedirse, y antes de que lo pudiera pensar, las palabras salieron volando de sus labios como un reflejo: - I love you.

Al instante se percató de su error y se prendió una buena cachetada que lo hizo tambalear en el cordón de la acera. Recuperó prontamente el equilibrio y se alejó temeroso de la calle, pensando rápidamente en una manera de retirar lo dicho.

- Thanks my love. See you tomorrow.

Y el sonido de la línea vacía.

Hiro se obligó a sonreír, pensando que era toda una suerte que el americano no se haya mostrado incómodo con lo dicho, sobre todo luego de que específicamente habían acordado mantener la relación "casual"... ¡y un puto "te amo" NO era en ABSOLUTO casual!.

Sip, definitivamente había cometido un craso error el soltar aquello, y tendría suerte si K no decidía terminar la relación en los días siguientes. Debía estar agradecido de que el hombre lo hubiera tomado tan bien...

"Pero aún así duele..."

Dolía haber recibido solo un "gracias" en lugar del tan anhelado "yo también".

- Creo que debemos ir al hospital para ver que todo esté bien. No es normal que tengas tantas náuseas, podrías deshidratare. - señaló el guitarrista, volviendo donde su amigo que lo miraba curiosamente y con obvias ganas de preguntar con quién había hablado. Ignorando la mirada interrogante del cantante, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. - No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi sobrino... Tiene suficiente drama para el resto de su vida con ser hijo de Eiri Yuki y tuyo u.uU

Shu clavó la agradecida mirada en los ojos de su amigo, disipándose rápidamente la neblina que había reinado en ellos hacía instantes. Hiro nunca sabría lo mucho que lo había ayudado con tan solo oírlo y denotar preocupación por él. Le hacía falta compartir todo eso con alguien para no sentir que cargaba con toda la responsabilidad él solo.

- ¡Yasui!. - soltó risueñamente, aceptando la mano ofrecida.

**-:-**

- ¡Tatsuha!. - oyó un grito infantil antes de que una pequeña mancha arremetiera contra él y fueran a parar ambos al suelo.

La recepcionista de la discográfica emitió una exclamación horrorizada y corrió a ayudarlos a ponerse de pie bajo la asombrada mirada de las demás personas en el lobby.

- Ugh... Estamos bien, muchas gracias. - dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie, ayudado por la mujer. La recepcionista se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada de ese atractivo hombre y asintió murmurando algo quedamente antes de volver a su posición, dejando al moreno solo con su pareja.

- ¿Has venido a vernos, na no da?. - interrogó esperanzado Ryu-chan, pegando saltitos alrededor del chico con enormes ojitos esperanzados. - ¡Oww...!. ¡Has venido a vernos, ¿verdad?.

Tatsuha sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo su corazón hincharse de cariño por ese excéntrico e inmoral cantante. Deseaba estar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, pero no se conformaba en hacerlo sencillamente en calidad de amante. Quería ser el dueño del corazón de su ídolo, y planeaba lograrlo aunque se le fuese la vida en el intento.

- He venido a llevarte a cenar. - respondió al fin, pasando un brazo por los hombros del ojizul haciendo que detuviera sus saltitos para así guiarlo hacia la salida.

Afuera ya se veía el cielo obscuro, una que otra estrella solitaria y las vivas luces titilantes de la ciudad de Tokio.

Caminaron hasta la moto del moreno, que pese a ser menor de edad, era el propietario de la misma. Decididamente el chico tenía sus mañas... No era cualquiera que podía convencer al gran Uesugi padre de dejar a su último hijo y esperanza de obtener descendencia marcharse a la gran y decadente ciudad de Tokio a _estudiar_.

- ¿Dónde nos llevaras a comer, Tatsu-chan?. ¡Kumagoro y yo tenemos hambre, no da!. - afirmó, sacudiendo el bendito conejo rosado frente a las narices del adolescente. El moreno sonrió, tomando al conejo con la otra mano bajo la atenta e inquisitiva mirada de su amante.

- A donde quieran... Porque después de cenar, Kuma-chan tiene que marcharse a dormir para dejarnos jugar, ¿recuerdas?. - señaló con un intenso brillo en los ojos y una elocuente sonrisita que hizo al inocente cantante morderse el labio, adoptando la mirada mas cándida que poseía en su repertorio.

- ¡Kumagoro también quiere participar, no da!. - gritó entusiasmado. Tatsuha lo observó asombrado unos instantes para luego sonreír como de costumbre, rodeando la cintura del hombre con un brazo y acercándolo más a su pecho.

- Kumagoro es un pequeño conejito pervertido, ¿no?. - le susurró al oído, su cálido aliento chocando contra la piel sensible del cantante. - Está bien. Kumagoro puede mirar. Pero esta noche jugaremos solo tú y yo. Luego decidiré si dejamos al conejo participar.

- ¿Prometes que serás bueno conmigo, na no da?.

Tatsuha sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrerle la columna, así como un delicioso cosquilleo en el bajo vientre al reparar en los ojitos inocentones y brillantes del cantante, así como del hermoso puchero que conformaba con sus labios, llevando un temeroso dedo a la boca.

- Absolutamente no. - sentenció rotundamente llegando hasta el transporte. El cantante acentuó aún mas el puchero, pese a que en sus ojos se notaba el deleite que sentía ante la promesa de una noche de sexo salvaje. - ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?. - le preguntó el moreno, pasándole el casco antes de subirse a la moto.

- ¡Muy bien!. Hablé con Shu-chan porque hace días lo noto raro, no da. Creía que tal vez estaba enfermito porque ya no juega conmigo. Pero me dijo que nada mas estaba preocupado por Hiro, que se había desmayado, na no da... Quise ir a verlo, pero en el camino me entretuve con Noriko. ¡Shu-chan es muy bueno conmigo! n.n

- Humm... Si, Shuichi en verdad es muy _bueno_... No sé por qué diablos aniki no lo comparte... - soltó meditativo Tatsuha, encendiendo el aparato, el cual ronroneó fuertemente (¿?)

Sakuma lo observó detenidamente, con ojos relucientes.

- ¿Te apetecería la idea de un trío con Shindou, Tatsuha?. - preguntó, su tono de voz sobrio, rayando la sequedad, reflejando la personalidad adulta del cantante que había aflorado inesperadamente, como siempre.

El interpelado lo observó detenidamente, como sopesando si la propuesta era legítima. Normalmente, Sakuma no bromeaba con ese tipo de cosas: si las decía, era para ponerlas en práctica inmediatamente. Pero en esa oportunidad había algo en su tono de voz que lo puso alerta.

- No me caería mal otro juguete sexual... - soltó casualmente desviando la mirada. - Y no me dirás que la idea te desagrada. - acusó, achicando los ojos y sonriendo aviesamente.

- O tal vez me gustaría cogerme a Shindou por mi cuenta. - apuntó escuetamente, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos relucientes del otro. - En todo caso, te haré saber si la idea de un trío me apetece. - concluyó, sonriéndole arrogantemente.

- Sube. - ordenó Uesugi, sonriendo involuntariamente ante la inesperada posesividad que creyó ver en su honey. Olvidaría por el momento que había confesado tenerle hambre a su cuñadín y se enfocaría en la posibilidad de hacer un increíblemente caliente trío con su honey y su violable doble.

Sakuma se inclinó sobre él con expresión seria, sin apartar los ojos de los del moreno, para luego pasar la lengua por su labio inferior y succionarlo con maestría antes de subirse a la moto y abrazarse al cuerpo del chico, listo para emprender la marcha.

**-:-**

El médico había dicho que, efectivamente, no era normal tantas náuseas y que anduviera con especial cuidado a su salud, respetando los deseos de su cuerpo de descansar y los antojos que pudiera tener. Los demás síntomas no debían ser pasados por alto tampoco por si algo andaba mal con el bebé. Y si las náuseas no decrecían en los próximos días, deberían internarlo para monitorear de cerca el embarazo.

Luego de una serie de estudios, concluyó que todo lo demás estaba bien por el momento, pero que prestara atención a cualquier otro síntoma inusual. Le aconsejó que bebiera mucha agua para mantenerse hidratado y los dejó ir, felicitando a Hiroshi por convertirse en padre de un bebé tan sano y fuerte.

Shuichi se retorció de risa un buen rato debido a la expresión de horror en el rostro de su amigo provocada por la confusión del doctor al tomarlo como el padre de la criatura.

- ¡Hiro es papi, Hiro es papi!. - comenzó a canturrear para irritarlo mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

- ¡Cállate, tonto!.

- ¡Auch!. . ¡Hiro!. ¿Así tratas a la _madre_ de tu hijo? xD

- Grrrr...

Minutos después el cantante entraba al departamento para encontrarse con el escritor en la sala, sentado en el sofá. Y a juzgar por la grave mirada que lucía, sucedía algo.

- Tadaima, Yuki... ¿Pasó algo?. - Preguntó con suavidad, caminando lentamente con algo de vacilación hasta donde estaba sentado su novio.

Eiri exhaló pesadamente y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en su regazo. Encantado con la idea, el pelirrosa sonrió de oreja a oreja y saltó sobre el novelista para ponerse en posición, acomodándose gatunamente sobre el regazo del hombre y cerrando los ojos para deleitarse con su cercanía.

- Tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad. - comenzó a decir con un tono de voz desprovisto de sentimientos, lo que sobresaltó un poco al cantante. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?.

- Claro Yuki, lo que quieras. - accedió, mirándolo con curiosidad. El rubio pasó los brazos por su cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

- Como tienes cero talento, no es raro que sufras mas presiones en el trabajo de las que puedes soportar como el baka que eres... - Shu hizo un puchero al oírlo, pero no protestó. -Y has estado actuando muy raro los últimos días...

El corazón del pequeño pegó un brinco, comenzando a latir con rapidez al escuchar las palabras de su novio, creyendo adivinar a donde estaba queriendo llegar.

"¡Lo sabe, ¡lo sabe!. ¿Pero cómo lo sabe?", se preguntó, tratando de moderar su respiración, la cual había incrementado como los latidos de su corazón. "No importa, ¡me alegro de que lo haya descubierto!. Oww... ¡Que lindo mi Yuki!. Sí me presta atención después de todo. Por eso notó que me pasaba algo... ¡TE AMO YUKIIIII! 0 " Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, relajándose al notar que el rubio no parecía molesto ni enojado, sino más bien preocupado.

- ... No comes en un momento y al siguiente, te tragas todo lo que tienes en el camino. - Shuichi se sonrojó un poco, pero guardó silencio. - Shuichi... - el niño levantó los ojos para mirarlo esperanzado, sus grandes orbes rielando tiernamente, cargados de ilusión. - ¿Tienes un desorden alimenticio?. - soltó de sopetón el rubio, aturdiendo un tanto al chico.

- ... -

- ¿Shuichi?.

- ... -

- ¡Te estoy hablando, baka!. - espetó, dándole un fuerte coscorrón.

- ¡¡¡ERES UN TONTO, YUKI! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. - se puso de pie de un salto y salió de la sala corriendo para encerrarse en la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo que retumbó en todo el departamento.

- ¿Pero que diablos...? - maldijo por lo bajo, sin terminar de comprender qué mierda acababa de suceder. Abrió y cerró los puños varias veces, tratando de luchar la necesidad de ir tras el mocoso del infierno y arrancarle le verdad con unas cuantas tundas.

"Agh, nunca quiero tener hijos... Maldito chicuelo."

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: **Ah!. Quiero aprovechar el momento para comunicar que mis queridas lectoras me hacen MUY FELIZ! n.n Tanto con sus hermosos reviews, como con las ideas aportadas. Créanme que las tomo en cuenta!. Solo que a veces ya tengo las escenas terminadas y cambiarlas significaría cambiar la trama.

**Luz Marie: **niña hermosa de mi alma!. Me diste la mejor noticia al decirme que el fic te dio varias ideas para hacer un K x Hiro!. Yo me sentí toda realizada!. Cuenta conmigo como una de las primeras en leer ese fic ;P Y cualquier cosa que necesites, avisa!. Estaré feliz de colaborar para expandir la popularidad de esta pareja que me encanta n.n (es que nadie vio los remix 7 y 11?). Ya me auto proclamo como la madrina de ese fic D Ok?.

**Pd: **Para los que no conocen "Sexy", de French Affair, acá pongo la letra.

FRENCH AFFAIR

**Sexy**

You're so sexy, sexy sexy

I need your love, I need no esitation

You're so sexy sex sex sexy

Feel me now and stop the conversation

Nonono don't stop and desire nonononono

Nonono higher baby higher nonononono

I, I've been waiting so long

Sitting here by the phone

And I really don't wanna be alone at home

I just don't know what to do

I'm in the move to make love to you

And I'm dreaming all your body that's build for to..

You're so You're so...

Sexy sexy sexy

I need your love, I need no esitation

You're so sexy sex sex sexy

Feel me now and stop the conversation

Nonono don't stop and desire nonononono

Nonono higher baby higher nonononono

Dis moi ce que tu veux

Pense ce que tu aime

Dis moi tout

Je le donnerais

Sexy..sexy

I, I can't find what I feelin'

You got me wrong and really

Like in a movie seen

But I now you are real (are real)

You're so, You're so...

Sexy sexy sexy

Be my lover Be my inspiration

You're so sexy sex sex sexy

physical logical temptetion

Nonono don't stop keepin' goin' nonononono

Nonono stop your body flowing nonononono

So sexy, sexy sexy

I need your love, I need no esitation

You're so sexy sex sex sexy

Feel me now and stop the conversation


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de mi!: **Pus nada mas se me olvidó aclarar un detalle que mi siempre atenta y lujuriosa hermanita Juny S. Tao me hizo recordar: Según el fic, ya ha transcurrido un tiempo desde la serie (dos años) y se supone que Shuichi, Suguru y los demás tienen que estar mayorcitos... Pero yo quise mantenerlos como pendejos lindos y violables (excepto Tatsuha, que con sus tiernos 16 se viola lo que se le ponga en frente u.u). Dicho esto, sigamos:

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!. Me dan el entusiasmo necesario para seguir escribiendo. No puedo responderles individualmente, pero les aseguro que sus comentarios son muy importantes y motivadores.

Declaimer: Gravitation es mío, solo mío, muajajajaja! O.o (los celadores del manicomio persiguen a Nadesiko con una camisa de fuerza).

Advertencias: Que, de plano, es un fic mío... Así que: Yaoi (relación amorosa chico-chico), Mpreg (embarazo masculino), personajes OOC, lemon gráfico, sado-maso leve, muy, muy malas palabras, etc, etc.

_Así que si no te gusta ninguna de mis desviaciones, eres sensible, menor de edad o muy religioso, ¡¡corre como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria!._

Parejas: Yuki x Shu, Tat x Ryu, K x Heero, Tohma x Suguru.

Género: Romance - Drama - Humor (¿?)

Raiting: M (por escenas de bishies gozando con otros bishies)

Chapter summary: Solo diré que es el capítulo tan esperado por todos! n.n Sip, me jodieron los ovarios hasta que finalmente tuve que cortar muchas escenas para introducir finalmente la confesión de Shuichi ¬¬ (Ustedes saben quienes son D Un beso niñas hermosas!)

Lemon Yuki x Shuichi, K x Hiro, un poco de Tohma x Suguru.

Número total de páginas: 45 ( recuerdan que mantendría un mínimo de 40 páginas y máximo 55? XD La inspiración se está agotando u.u )

Nota: Capítulo dedicado a Ashley Vulpix porque es principalmente Yuki x Shu!. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste.

Nota2: Vuelvo a traducir las palabras en inglés a pedido de mi niña bella, Dark-san! n.n Para ti, con amor, mi pésimo doblaje al castellano u.u Prometo hacerte otro lemon KxHiro, espérame un tiempito.

**"Mi bello improvisto"**

By Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo cuatro:**

**"Seremos padres"**

Al abrir los ojos luego de unos ligeros momentos de sueño, distinguió en la obscuridad la sombría silueta de su acompañante y recordó lo que había sucedido un par de veces antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de extender una mano en busca de contacto con el cuerpo de Tatsuha que descansaba pacíficamente de espaldas a él. Su respiración era pausada y apenas notoria; Ryuichi dedujo que estaría profundamente dormido, recobrando energías después del intenso ejercicio.

Antes de percatarse siquiera, situó una mano con suavidad sobre el hombro del chico a modo de fugaz caricia. No hubo reacción, confirmando su conjetura: el mocoso estaba efectivamente, profundamente dormido. Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una idea aviesa maduraba en su cabecita.

Efusivamente se aproximó todo lo que pudo a la espalda del chico, pegándose a él, envolviendo con sus piernas la del moreno y con sus brazos su cintura, acomodando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de éste. Se tensó tratando de reprimir una carcajada de anticipación a la reacción de su acompañante.

- Hum... - apenas se quejó el monje, retorciéndose un poco entre los brazos del hombre, pero sin despertar de su profundo sueño. Rápidamente volvió a quedarse quieto para retomar con facilidad el sueño, luciendo, sin saberlo, demasiado adorable para que el cantante pudiese frenar sus impulsos pedofílicos.

- ¡Tatsu-chaaaaan!. - le canturreó con melosa infantilidad al oído, hundiendo la nariz en el cálido cuello del niño.

Aguardó unos instantes, observando cuidadosamente el adorable perfil del moreno mientras éste descansaba. Tenía una expresión de completa calma y tranquilidad que Ryuichi lograba vislumbrar las pocas veces que veía al mocoso dormir. Si lo contemplaba el tiempo suficiente, hasta parecería estar mirando a otra persona completamente distinta. El Tatsuha que él conocía parecía maduro, confiado, luciendo a menudo una sonrisa depredadora y de autosuficiencia que hasta lograba intimidar en algunas ocasiones.

Pero la persona que miraba fascinado en esos momentos parecía un niño sosegado e inocuo. Un niño que provocaba acariciar tiernamente y cobijarlo en la cama para darle en la frente el beso de las buenas noches.

- ¡Despierta, flojo!. - lo sacudió Sakuma, cambiando la mirada de contemplación por una mas adulta y distante.

Uesugi se removió en sueños unos momentos, balbuceando incomprensibles. El cantante lo soltó y se alejó un poco para observarlo con diversión mientras se retorcía en busca de una posición satisfactoria para continuar durmiendo. Pero el vocalista estaba bastante seguro que si el niño continuaba meneando el trasero desnudo de esa manera contra su entrepierna, dormir sería lo último que le permitiría esa noche.

Finalmente, y ante las continuas sacudidas suaves que le propinaba el hombre con la mano en uno de sus hombros, Tatsuha dio por culminadas sus horas de descanso para averiguar que rayos se le ocurría ahora al bipolar de su pareja.

Exhalando hondamente cambió de posición, poniéndose boca arriba y con un brazo cruzando sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa...? - balbuceó con voz ronca y mas despierto que dormido.

- ¿Qué crees?. - preguntó capcioso con hilaridad Ryu antes de acercarse al cuello del chico y comenzar a mordisquearlo juguetonamente. Intercaló besos, mordiscos y lamidas que viajaron desde la mandíbula hasta el fuerte pecho del monje, logrando finalmente arrancar un quedo jadeo.

Una vez obtenida la atención de un Uesugi, era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Tatsuha levantó pesadamente una mano para apoyarla en la estrecha cintura del mayor, sonriendo somnoliente, sus ojos luciendo un ardiente fulgor así como vestigios del sueño interrumpido.

Pero siempre y cuando su sueño fuese interrumpido por un _buen motivo_, el monje no se quejaba. Es más, se mostraba entusiasta por cooperar.

- ¿Otra vez?. - interrogó luciendo una cansina sonrisa traviesa mientras observaba al cantante moverse sobre él para acomodarse sobre sus caderas.

- Hoy es mi noche. - le recordó, aludiendo a que era el día de la semana que le tocaba a Tatsuha pasar la noche con él y no con alguna de sus otras parejas. - Y quiero sacarte provecho para aguantar hasta la siguiente oportunidad que nos veamos. - el moreno le sonrió sinceramente en respuesta, cosa que al artista le encantó. Se le movió el corazón al vislumbrar algo tan insólito que Tatsuha muy pocas veces le regalaba. Era una sonrisa realmente bella cuando el moreno lo hacía honestamente.

- Estoy enteramente a tus servicios. - replicó luego de un breve silencio, durante el cual se hundió en esos dulces ojos que lo contemplaban.

- Quiero estar arriba.

- ¡Genial!. - la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó, respirando ondo y llevando ambos brazos bajo la cabeza, muy panchamente.

- Me refiero a que me toca entrarte, amor. - especificó el otro, sonriendo avieso. La sonrisa del chico decreció un tanto, algo reacio a la idea.

- Ya lo hiciste una vez. - señaló.

- Quiero hacerlo de nuevo. - rebatió con suficiencia e imperiosidad. - Así que cállate y abre las piernas.

Tatsuha sonrió con morbosidad, sus ojos reluciendo de lujuria. Esa era la expresión que Sakuma conocía, y ese era el Tatsuha que conocía.

- ¿Sabes que me gustas mucho cuando me das órdenes?. - comentó el moreno, llevando ambas manos a la curva de la cintura del otro hombre para recorrerla lascivamente, el deseo comenzando a desatarse lentamente dentro suyo.

El adulto sonrió y se inclinó para comenzar a besar el pecho del chico. Posó sus labios sobre la piel caliente por las breves horas de sueño, recorriéndola también con dedos ansiosos, sintiendo toda su suavidad y apreciando la manera perfecta con la que envolvía los masculinos músculos del menor.

Se entretuvo con los pezones, mordisqueándolos juguetonamente mientras sus manos ahora acariciaban las caderas y muslos del moreno. El monje sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle, el cual se incrementaba segundo a segundo mientras su pareja lo tocaba de esa manera. Llevó una mano al rostro sonrojado del cantante, acariciando una cálida mejilla con ternura. El hombre lo miró de soslayo con ojos nublados por el deseo, deslizando ahora la húmeda lengua por el vientre del muchacho.

Besó sus caderas con fervorosidad, (**N/A:** Luego me dicen si acabo de inventar esa palabra), besó las piernas y los muslos internos, acercándose paulatinamente al miembro ya despierto que reclamaba por atención.

El ritmo respiratorio del adolescente se había incrementado rápidamente con las caricias provocativas y la imagen del excitante cuerpecito de su honey sobre él, deslizando sus hinchados labios y la mojada lengua por su pecho, vientre y muslos. Cuando ya no lograba alcanzar el bello rostro del hombre con la mano, optó por aferrarse a las sábanas de la cama en un intento por contener las intensas sensaciones que lo inundaban.

Sintió el cálido aliento del ojiazul cerca de su miembro, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío de anticipación...

Pero el molesto timbre de un celular lo trajo de un estirón a la realidad, para sentir luego como la calidez del cuerpo sobre él lo abandonaba. Tatsuha abrió los ojos nublados y los enfocó en la figura de Sakuma, extendida a través de la cama alcanzando el molesto aparato. Para su irritación, vio como el hombre atendía la llamada.

Tatsuha sabía quién era. Solo había una persona que llamaba a su amorcito en horas como esas y el cantante atendía.

Bastante contrariado, desvió la mirada y la enfocó en el techo, luchando por encerrar todos esos sentimientos negativos y dañinos nuevamente. No le servirían de nada y amenazaban con arruinarlo todo si los dejaba siquiera translucir.

Podía oír a su honey hablar a media voz, dirigiéndole ocasionalmente alguna mirada para registrar los que él hacía mientras tanto. Pese a que estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, el moreno no lograba discernir con claridad lo que decía el cantante. Tampoco tenía mucho interés. Sabía que escuchar la conversación del artista con su cuñado nada más echaría mas combustible al fuego, y él ya estaba por explotar, harto con toda esa situación.

- _No puedo dormir, necesito que me hagas compañía._ - pidió Seguchi cuando Sakuma preguntó que sucedía. Por el tono de voz del hombre, Ryu pudo adivinar que su estado tenía algo que ver con cierto chicuelo inocentón.

Aunque Tohma no le había hablado de Fujisaki, Ryuichi sabía que pasaba algo entre ellos. No le sorprendía en absoluto: ese afecto inapropiado y casi morboso que el rubio profesaba a su primo tarde o temprano demandaría libertad.

Sakuma conocía desde hace muchos años la extraña fijación del rubio por su pariente. En los inicios de la banda, cuando ésta se iba de gira, Ryuichi lo había descubierto viendo con adoración imágenes de un Fujisaki infante, con esos grandes y translúcidos ojos castaños y esa sonrisa tan sincera. Habían fotos del niño y de la familia de Seguchi regadas por todas las pertenencias del tecladista. En primera instancia esto había sorprendido al cantante, pues no le parecía que Tohma fuese del tipo sentimental.

Pero con el transcurrir de los años y el afianzamiento de su relación las cosas comenzaron a tomar sentido. Y cuando finalmente conoció en persona a un adolescente Suguru, se le hizo difícil hallar en él al niño que había visto en las fotografías de Tohma.

La sonrisa ya no estaba allí.

Antes de responder a la petición formulada por su amigo, Ryuichi miró de soslayo unos instantes al moreno que yacía boca arriba en la cama.

- ¿Dónde está Mika?. - inquirió en un susurro, sintiéndose algo culpable. Oyó a Seguchi reír desdeñosamente.

_- No estoy tan desesperado._

- De acuerdo. - accedió luego de un silencio corto. - Mas tarde pasaré por ahí. - dijo, mirando nuevamente en dirección a Tatsuha. El moreno sintió su mirada y volvió el rostro para verlo, regalándole una sonrisa falsa.

_- Arigatougosaimasu, Ryu-chan. _- agradeció el rubio con suavidad. Hubo un breve silencio, como si estuviese considerando algo. Una idea cruzó la cabeza del rubio y al instante se arrepintió: - _¿De casualidad estás con Tatsuha?._

- No importa ahora, ya te dije que sí. - respondió cortante, bajando aún más la voz. - ¡See ya!. - cortó la comunicación y apagó el aparato. No quería que su amigo se retractara a esas alturas.

Estaba seguro que el niño entendía lo que estaba pasando o al menos tenía una ligera sospecha, y por alguna razón sentía cierta culpa. Pero una gran parte de sí mismo se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de pagarle con la misma moneda.

Cuando se giró con una entusiasta sonrisa para ocupar nuevamente la posición en la que estaba hacía instantes, casi se desalentó al no percibir ningún rastro de irritación, malestar o celos en el rostro moreno. Tatsuha más bien parecía bastante dispuesto y ansioso por retomar lo que habían dejado a la mitad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-:-

- ¡Tadaima Yukiiiii! n.n - exclamó Shuichi irrumpiendo intempestivamente en el departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Por qué tan sonriente?. Pues venía de otra cita con el médico y largas horas de hacer unas cuantas compras furtivas para el bebé. Seguía sin saber si sería niño o niña, pero eso no representaba obstáculo alguno. Como le sucedía a menudo, se le hizo tarde para volver al departamento. Cuando se fijó ya era bien entrada la noche y algunos locales estaban cerrando.

Dejó los zapatos silenciosamente a lado de la puerta, junto con su mochila. Se alivió al ver que el escritor no parecía haber notado su tardanza, pues veía la tele en la sala sin siquiera inmutarse por su llegada. No quería tener que mentirle para ocultarle lo que había estado haciendo...

Pero por otro lado, le hubiera gustado que Eiri diera señales de estar prestando atención a las cosas que hacía, que preguntara dónde había estado, qué había estado haciendo...

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Yuki?. - preguntó animosamente, dejándose caer a lado del rubio en el sofá.

- Bien. - replicó con voz ronca el hombre, sin apartar los ojos del televisor. - ¿Y el tuyo?.

Shuichi subió los pies al sofá, acurrucándose a lado del hombre. Iba a responder, pero entonces reparó en el cenicero casi repleto de colillas de cigarrillo sobre la mesa ratona, frente a ellos. ¡Debían haber mínimo diez!.

Miró sorprendido y preocupado al novelista, preguntándose si aquella era señal de que estaba metido en lío con su novio nuevamente.

- Ano... Yuki, ¿pasa algo?. - inquirió con algo de nerviosismo.

- No, baka. ¿Por qué preguntas?. ¿Hiciste algo?. - contestó su koi, mirándole por primera vez desde que llegó.

Shu se alivió al constatar que no lucía molesto o irritado, aunque sí algo tenso. Lo notaba en la línea de la mandíbula; Yuki solía apretar los dientes cuando experimentaba alguna emoción intensa que trataba de repeler.

Todo tuvo sentido cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el celular de su novio en el sofá, a lado del mismo. Yuki nunca tenía su celular cerca cuando estaba en el departamento al menos que esperar una llamada importante. El pesado abrigo de su koi descansaba en el respaldo del sofá, como si Yuki hubiera llegado recientemente de algún lugar... O...

El cantante sumó 1 + 1 y sonrió feliz al adivinar que el frío escritor había estado preocupado por su inusual tardanza y estaba dispuesto a salir a buscarlo.

- ¡Owwwwww!. - chilló sonoramente con lagrimitas de felicidad en los ojos. Eiri se sobresaltó y le dirigió una mirada de: "¿Y ahora que diablos te sucede, mocoso?" - ¡Yukiiii! ¡Eres tan tierno!. Estabas preocupado por mí, ¿verdad?. ¡Solo tenías que llamarme al celular y yo vendría corriendo a tus brazos, mi amor!. - Al parecer al muy baka olvidó que con toda esa tardanza, el celular había quedado sin baterías.

El rubio se tensó visiblemente mientras su expresión cambiaba a una tan rígida que hubiera perturbado al cantante de no ser porque estaba SEGURO que su suposición estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Podrías cerrar la boca si solo vas a hablar tonterías?. - espetó el hombre, comenzando a inquietarse. Shuichi saltó sobre él para abrazarlo efusivamente y bañar su rostro con besos rápidos y cortos.

- ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...!

Eiri rechinó los dientes y contuvo la respiración, abriendo y cerrando los puños en un intento por contener el enojo.

- ¡Tequiero tequiero tequiero tequiero tequiero...!

- ¡Urasai!. - rugió quitándose al niño de encima con delicadeza y poniéndose de pie. - Te comportas o duermes en el sofá, ¿comprendes?. - le advirtió con suavidad y determinación. Dicho esto salió de la sala con dirección al cuarto a pasos rápidos, tratando de huir de las efusivas expresiones de cariño del enano.

Shuichi sonrió y lo siguió con pasos silenciosos hasta acorralarlo en la habitación. Yuki había comenzado a desvestirse para meterse a la cama, empezando con los botones de la camisa que llevaba.

- Voy a dormir, así que si quieres quedarte aquí, no molestes. - gruñó de manera incomprensible.

El rubio lucía hermoso cuando estaba molesto, y por alguna razón, el cantante no se sentía intimidado ni temeroso. Noooo, todo lo contrario. Comenzaba a sentir un intenso calor bañar su piel y la excitación hacer acto de presencia al contemplar a Eiri desvestirse con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Vio como en su camino al baño, la camisa salía volando para luego seguirle los pantalones y finalmente la ropa interior.

Cuando vio al novelista cerrar la puerta, por la cabecita rosada del cantante cruzó una idea MUY divertida y muy cachonda, tal cual estaba él en esos momentos.

Minutos después, luego de una relajante ducha, Uesugi se dirigía a la habitación con una toalla atada a la cintura y con otra secándose los rubios cabellos. Pero su plan de tirarse a la cama a dormir palideció ante la interesante visual que lo aguardaba en la cama: Shuichi completamente desnudo y esperándolo.

Eiri sintió ganas de sonreír, pero la sola idea de su pelirrosa _tan_ dispuesto y _tan_ a su alcance borró rápidamente ese impulso remplazándolo por una veloz excitación que sería la envidia cualquier eyaculador precoz.

Y si, lo admitía sin vergüenza. La imagen de su hermoso niño así de entregado y con ganas por poco lo hacía correrse ahí mismo, como virgen inexperto.

- ¿Qué tramas, mocoso?. - inquirió con recelo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Tomar la iniciativa era algo raro en Shu, y mucho más hacerlo de esa manera tan descarada y directa.

El niño nada más respondió acervando la tímida sonrisa, sus mejillas tomando un bonito color rosa conformando un irresistible cuadro que mezclaba sensualidad e inocencia. Yuki gimió por lo bajo ante tal espectáculo, encontrándose de pronto con que se hallaba tan excitado que dolía. La sonrisa de Shuichi se pronunció aún más al oír la evidencia del deseo del rubio, mordiéndose los labios con erotismo y extendiéndole los brazos invitantes.

Eiri no necesitaba más convite. Soltó la toalla que traía en las manos y subió a la cama, acogiendo posesivamente en sus brazos el tierno cuerpo tibio y desnudo de su niño. Ambos gimieron ante el íntimo contacto de sus pieles febriles, sintiendo cada centímetro de extensión de la misma.

Se acariciaron y besaron por un buen rato, frotándose sensualmente a medida que el deseo crecía casi vertiginosamente. Los gemidos, al inicio leves murmullos y jadeos, fueron acrecentándose hasta que se oyeron claros y extasiados.

La presión que ejercía el cuerpo caliente de Eiri sobre él era enloquecedora. Lo hacía sentir protegido, amado y seguro. Tantas veces durante esas semanas había necesitado sentir el calor de su novio de esa manera tan reafirmante y en ese momento se sentía simplemente maravilloso.

Yuki dejó caer sobre la tersa piel del cantante una lluvia placentera de besos lentos y cariñosos que se originó en su frente y recorrió el rostro, el cuello, los hombros y el pecho para culminar en el vientre ya algo abultado.

En esos momentos el cantante no pensaba con claridad. Tan solo se entregaba a las sensaciones y emociones que le provocaba tener a su novio a su lado de esa manera tan cariñosa e íntima. Asumió que Yuki seguiría pensando que había subido de peso y no tocaría el tema de su vientre hinchado para no arruinar el momento. Además, el médico no le había hecho ninguna advertencia en contra de mantener su vida sexual de la misma manera que lo había hecho hasta el momento.

Los sentidos del pelirrosa estaban sensibles por las hormonas y por lo tanto sentía con mucha mayor intensidad las caricias que le proporcionaba su amante. Enloquecería de placer y alegría, emitiendo gemidos cada vez mas altos y claros, estremeciéndose mientras era bañado por una ola de excitación que lo sacudía hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

El novelista hundió la lengua en el ombligo del vocalista, haciendo que éste llevara las manos a su cabeza y enredara los delgados dedos en los finos cabellos dorados, revolviéndolos inquietamente. Eiri adoraba jugar en su vientre y Shu no pudo evitar preguntarse si se mostraría tan fanático de esta área cuando se enterara que estaba embarazado.

Shindou emitió un jadeo cuando finalmente sintió los húmedos labios de su amante viajar por sus muslos, recorriendo la parte interna de éstos para alcanzar finalmente su miembro semi erecto y llevarlo a la boca sin preámbulos.

- ¡Ah, Yuki!. - gimió sonoramente el cantante, sobresaltándose al sentir algo tan placentero cerrarse alrededor de su miembro sensible y enrojecido.

El novelista continuó haciendo uso de sus habilidades orales xD a la par que acariciaba la cadera del pelirrosa con una mano y la otra viajaba entre sus piernas, detrás de los testículos con un objetivo específico.

- Ohhh... - suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos cuando el escritor succionó con fuerza. - Yukiiiii... ¡se siente increíble!. Ahmm, no pares... - imploró, retorciéndose.

Uesugi separó aún mas las largas piernas de su niño para tener mayor acceso. Al ver la hinchada entrada de Shuichi, Yuki sintió una fuerte corriente caliente que lo sacudió, demandando que lo tomara en ese preciso momento y sin mas preámbulos.

Shuichi alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar confundido al rubio que había interrumpido una genial demostración de sexo oral para comenzar a estrujar sus muslos y trasero.

- ¿Yuki?. - preguntó con una tierna vocecita. Eiri tuvo que hacer acoplo de toda su voluntad para no enterrar su miembro en el cantante en ese preciso instante. - ¿Sucede algo?. ¿Por qué te detuviste?.

Su pareja lo miró a los ojos y lo besó conciliatoriamente en los labios una vez que recuperó la compostura. Eiri sentía su propio miembro tan duro y preparado que el constante roce contra la toalla era muy doloroso.

Decretando que no soportaría mucho tiempo de esa dulce tortura, volvió a masturbar el miembro ansioso de Shu con la lengua a la par que comenzaba a dilatar la angosta cavidad del niño. Se sorprendió al hallarla mas apretada de lo habitual, de seguro por la escasez de penetraciones en los últimos tiempos.

- Yuki... - gimió aprehensivo, arqueando la espalda gatunamente para buscar mayor contacto con esa maravillosa boca que lo acogía. - Por favor... ¡Ah!.

- ¿Uhm?.

- Penétrame, onegai. - gimoteó, retorciéndose indefensamente bajo el fornido cuerpo del hombre.

Eso ya fue demasiado.

Sin hacerse desear más, y bastante deseoso por complacer al niño, Uesugi dejó el miembro erguido y mojado de éste para subir hasta su rostro y besarlo apasionadamente. Trató de acomodarse sobre la figura del cantante, pero no quería aplastarlo incómodamente con su peso. Entonces apoyó las manos a los costados del torso del pelirrosa mientras depositaba beso tras beso sobre el amado rostro y separaba delicadamente las piernas del chico con la rodilla.

Shuichi emitió un prolongado gemido al sentir el miembro erguido del rubio rozar contra el propio, produciéndole escalofríos. Llevó ambas manos al rostro de su novio para acercarlo al suyo con impetuosidad y besarlo efusivamente, penetrando en su boca para deleitarse al poseerla.

El momento fue aprovechado por el rubio, que tomó su goteante miembro en una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cadera del artista. Situó la cabeza de su virilidad en la anhelante cavidad de Shuichi para luego hacer presión y abrirse paso dentro de él, liberando un profundo y largo gemido de intenso placer.

El pelirrosa emitió un suave lloriqueo y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la longitud de su pareja invadirlo, abriéndose paso entre su carne para clavarse en él. Su propio miembro estaba atrapado entre su vientre y el de Eiri, palpitando por atención.

- Mm... ¡Yuki!. - chilló con incomodidad, removiéndose bajo el peso del rubio en busca de una posición en que el miembro empalado de su koi no fuese tan doloroso.

- Shhh... - besó sus párpados con infinita ternura en un intento por sosegarlo.

Uesugi luchó contra el deseo de arremeter contra él para poseerlo en ese instante pese a su dolor. Inhaló profundamente tratado de contenerse y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente en las mejillas; besos húmedos y afectuosos que hacían sentir al cantante realmente satisfecho y amado. Una mano acariciaba el contorno de la silueta del niño, empezando en el muslo para subir hasta el torso y bajar nuevamente reiteradas veces, tranquilizándolo.

Progresivamente el cantante sintió disminuir el punzante dolor del órgano de Yuki enterrado en él. Exhaló aire con calma, distendiendo su cuerpo para comenzar a disfrutar del contacto de la piel de su novelista pegada a la suya y de las caricias del mismo.

A sentir el cuerpo bajo el suyo relajarse, el adulto se retiró cuidadosamente de esa estrecha cavidad, deslizándose con algo de dificultad por la escasa preparación. Volvió penetrarla nuevamente con cuidado, captando una suave exhalación emitida por Shu cuando alcanzó el tope del niño.

Repitió el proceso varias veces incrementando la profundidad y velocidad. Con cada movimiento de vaivén de sus poderosas caderas sentía el interior del cantante dilatarse para ajustarse a su longitud y acogerlo a la perfección.

Pronto Shindou se halló expresando su gozo a viva voz con gemidos agudos y cortos, contrarios a los de Yuki que eran prolongados y roncos. Su miembro era masturbado por el vaivén de sus vientres al mismo ritmo de las embestidas del rubio, incrementando el placer del mas joven. Sus manos recorrieron hambrientamente la figura imponente del escritor, memorizando cada músculo, flexión y hendidura en ese vals que ejecutaban. Finalmente las posó sobre las caderas de Yuki, apoyando las embestidas tan deliciosas que éste daba con bríos contra su postrado cuerpo.

Los embates se hicieron cada vez más profundos y violentos anunciando el punto de culminación. Shuichi fue el primero en terminar, soltando un largo gemido agudo seguido de unos tiernos gimoteos.

- Oh, Shu... - murmuró extasiado el rubio con una expresión de intenso placer. El chico lo observó maravillado con la belleza que su novio desplegaba en esos momentos: los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados emitiendo fuertes jadeos. Su fuerte pecho sobre él permitiéndole apreciar la perfección de sus formas, su figura bañada por el brillo del sudor, el erótico y continuo movimiento de vaivén dentro y fuera de su cuerpo... - Oh, Shuichi... Te sientes tan perfecto.

Shu respondió complacido con una vocalización de excitación en respuesta, incrementando la intensidad del agarre sobre las caderas de su novio, sintiendo que pronto llegaría el momento.

Shuichi fue el primero en terminar, soltando un largo gemido agudo seguido de unos tiernos gimoteos. Su cuerpo se relajó dejándose llevar por la ola de cansancio que lo invadía, pero los embates de Yuki continuaron por unos momentos más hasta que finalmente sintió la anatomía del hombre tensarse. El novelista profirió un ronco gemido que a Shu le pareció lo más perfecto que hubiese escuchado antes de correrse abundante y violentamente dentro del cuerpo receptor.

- Eres mío, Shuichi... - gruñó mientras liberaba toda su semilla dentro del niño. Al sentir el semen del rubio dispararse tan intensamente en sus entrañas, Shuichi emitió un leve quejido, arqueando la espalda. Una sensación intensamente erótica y primitiva acudiendo a él al saberse propiedad de ese hermoso hombre.

- Ah... Yuki... - murmuró cansinamente, besando los párpados de su amante con adoración infantil. Eiri le dedicó una semi sonrisa agotada antes de acurrucarse unos instantes sobre el pecho del chico para recuperar el aliento. - Eso estuvo genial. - confesó divertido Shuichi una vez que recuperó el aire. Acarició a Yuki unos instantes antes que éste se deslizara fuera de su mojada cavidad para acomodarse a su lado, boca abajo, observándolo con detenimiento.

- Me alegro que hayas disfrutado... - murmuró extendiendo una mano para apartar un mechón de cabellos rosas del rostro agotado del niño. Shuichi le sonrió complacido antes de acurrucarse a lado de Yuki para intercambiar miradas contemplativas un buen rato mientras recobraban el aliento.

Finalmente, luego de un largo silencio Eiri se incorporó en la cama bajo la curiosa mirada del niño que lo seguía cuidadosamente.

- ¡Yuki!. - chilló indignado al ver al hombre estirarse hacia la mesita y tomar un cigarrillo para luego encenderlo. El mencionado siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo, dando una profunda calada al cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué?. - preguntó con naturalidad.

Shuichi recordó entonces que el hombre aún no sabía del embarazo, así que su enojo e indignación contra él no tenían fundamentos.

Pero tampoco podía dejarlo fumar cerca del bebé.

- ¿Podrías apagar eso?. - requirió con suavidad, estirándose hasta el cuerpo del rubio para abrazarse a su cintura y mirarlo con ojitos suplicantes, implorando en silencio que su novio no lo resintiera.

El adulto lo miró unos instantes como si a Shuichi le hubieran crecido otra cabeza.

- No. - replicó terminante, dando otra calada para luego liberar el humo con parsimonia.

- ¡Yukiiiiiiiii!. - chilló nuevamente el chico, su indignación creciendo rápidamente al percatarse de la reticencia del rubio y de su propia incapacidad por explicar su pedido.

- ¿Qué diablos tienes, mocoso?. - soltó con sequedad, comenzando a irritarse. Shuichi lo miró unos instantes frunciendo el ceño mientras agitaba una mano frente al rostro para disipar el humo.

- ¡Apágalo!. - demandó nuevamente, pero esta vez con firmeza y convicción poco comunes en él. El rubio lo observó en silencio largo rato, escrutándolo con la mirada dorada y fumándose el cigarrillo, casi retándolo a que lo hablara nuevamente en ese tono. - ¡Vamos, Yukiii!. - insistió suavizando la voz y comenzando a rebotar en la cama de arriba abajo mientras ponía ojitos de cachorro. - No te pido muchas cosas... Haz esto por mí sin hacer preguntas. - imploró, mirándolo con seriedad. - Onegaishimasu.

El hombre, entre sorprendido y conmovido, lo siguió observando con ojos curiosos hasta que al final se decidió a moverse con pereza hasta alcanzar el cenicero en la mesita de cabecera y apagar el mentado cigarrillo.

Su pelirrosa aplaudió satisfecho y se lanzó sobre él para besarlo en los labios, desconcertándolo un tanto debido a tanta efusividad por un gesto tan pequeño de su parte.

Era cierto: no era muy seguido que hacía lo que Shuichi le pedía. Como terco que era e independiente que había aprendido a ser, creía que su método y sus costumbres eran lo mas apropiado para él.

No lo _mejor_. Solo lo mas apropiado.

Eiri hizo a un lado a su pegajoso amante con gesto enfurruñado y se acomodó bajo las sábanas para dar por finalizada la actividad nocturna.

- Ahora duérmete y no molestes, baka. - rezongó Uesugi antes de cerrar los ojos e ignorar la alegre sonrisa en el rostro del chico que lo miraba encantado, como si él fuese la cosa más maravillosa del Universo.

- Hai. - Shuichi se acurrucó a lado del hombre luego de una breve lucha contra el mismo para ganarse el privilegio de descansar sobre su pecho. Cuando finalmente el novelista se cansó de hacerlo a un lado, el cantante cerró los ojos satisfecho y trató de dormirse.

Transcurrió un buen rato, así como numerosos cambios de posición en busca del sueño, que no llegaba. Shuichi entendió que luego de esa agitada sesión de amor entre sus padres, lo último que el bebé quería era dormirse. Si seguía retorciéndose de esa manera en la cama podía despertar a Eiri en cualquier momento y corría el riesgo de que lo corriera TuT

¡Rayos!.

Shindou se posicionó boca arriba, con la vista fija en el techo y un brazo cruzado sobre su frente y una mano sobre su vientre, tratando de permanecer quieto por tres minutos seguidos.

No tuvo éxito.

Y lo peor era que ahora tenía hambre. Y no un hambre cualquiera, no señor. El bebé estaba decidido a hacérsela difícil originando un antojo que no podía definir muy bien de qué se trataba, pero sabía que era algo delicioso y muy específico.

Dirigió una mirada a Eiri, constatando por su respiración pausada que ya estaba dormido. El cantante suspiró silenciosamente y volvió la vista al techo oscuro, tratando de ignorar el inoportuno antojo del bebé.

"Una ovejita... Dos ovejitas..."

Y pasaron los minutos...

" Tres mil cuatrocientas setenta y nueve ovejitas... tres mil cuatrocientas ochenta ovejitas..."

Oh, diablos. Las ovejitas de mierda no servían. ¿Y si contaba Kumagoros?. Nah. Conejos rosas no parecían ser mucho más relajantes que ovejitas blancas y lanudas.

¿Entonces?.

En última instancia se resignó a prestar atención al pedido del bebé. Todo fuera por poder dormir tranquilo. Kami sabía que necesitaba el descanso u.u No había estado durmiendo ni siquiera las mínimas ocho horas, ni que decir de tooooodas las siestecitas que se le antojaban como embarazado y no podía darse el gusto

El cantante hizo a un lado las sábanas y se levantó completamente desnudo de la cama, con suavidad y sumo cuidado para no despertar a Yuki. Posó un rápido beso sobre esos hermosos labios entreabiertos para ver al rubio balbucear algo inteligible y cambiar de posición para seguir durmiendo. Entonces fue silenciosamente a la cocina en busca de algo que tranquilizara al niño o niña lo suficiente como para que lo dejara dormir en paz lo poco que restaba de la noche.

Caminó con sigilo y seguridad por la cocina a oscuras y abrió la heladera para fijarse en su contenido, tratando de hallar algo que se le hiciera apetecible al bebé. Posando una mano sobre su vientre desnudo, observó los alimentos durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente su antojo comenzó a tomar forma y hacerse mas claro: quería helado.

A pesar del frío de la época y la nieve que perduraba por los alrededores, se le hacía apetecible un helado bien frío y dulce. Y no cualquier helado -decidió- Quería uno de esos helados que venían en palito y con sabor a kiwi. Odiaba el kiwi, pero en esos momentos sentía que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de tener en sus manos ese bendito helado. No podía explicarlo con palabras, solo sabía que lo _necesitaba_. ¡Y ya!.

Se mordió el labio inferior calibrando sus opciones y posibilidades: Salir en medio de la fría madrugada y enfrentarse a las bajas temperaturas, a la falta de sueño y al riesgo de ser asaltado o peor para buscar un local abierto a esas horas que vendiera algo muy específico; un helado en palito con sabor a kiwi.

No quería crema helada, o torta helada, o helado en boul. Quería los que venían en palito. Y _tenía_ que ser de kiwi o de lo contrario se volvería loco.

Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos ansiosamente en la puerta de la heladera mientras continuaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

O...

Podía llamar Hiroshi, su buen amigo y padrino de la criatura. Bueno, al menos lo nombraría como tal ¡si le hacía el favor de levantarse a las dos de la madrugada y traerle el condenado helado que lo estaba volviendo loco!.

Shuichi exhaló aire pesadamente, acariciando su vientre.

- Las cosas que se te ocurren... - murmuró para su bebé, acariciando su vientre algo abultado y cerrando el refrigerador con derrota.

- ¿Qué cosa quieres ahora?. - interrogó una voz rasposa que le hizo pegar un brinco. Al girarse se encontró con su koi que lo observaba con seriedad y ojos manchados por el sueño reciente.

- Muero por un helado. - soltó quejoso, observando cuidadosamente la cocina en busca de un posible reemplazo.

- ¿Qué pasó con el que había en el congelador?.

- Ya me lo tomé. - susurró, bajando la cabeza algo avergonzado por su glotonería.

- ¡Lo compré ayer!. ¡Dos kilos!. - exclamó asombrado e incrédulo, acercándose al congelador para constatarlo por sí mismo.

- ¡Ya lo sé!. No tienes que gritar... - lloriqueó el niño con cascaditas en los ojos. Eiri lo miró con el ceño fruncido y algo irritado al recordar que los problemas no habían desaparecido mágicamente pese a lo maravillosas que habían sido las últimas horas. - Es que muero por un helado de kiwi ToT

- ¡Baka!. Deja de inventar tonterías y vuelve a la cama. - represó antes de dejarlo solo en el cuarto para seguir su propio consejo y volver a la cama.

El niño hizo un gran puchero antes de tomar una decisión y seguir al adulto al cuarto con resolución. Mientras el rubio volvía a la cama y se cubría con las sábanas, Shuichi comenzó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse con presteza. No tardó mucho en llamar la atención de Eiri, que se incorporó para mirlo con confusión e impaciencia.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces, enano?. - interrogó con brusquedad. Shu lo miró con animosidad mientras se terminaba vestir los pantalones para luego ponerse presuroso una bufanda.

- Iré a comprar helado. - declaró con toda naturalidad, sonriendo. Sacó del closet un pesado abrigo de invierno bajo la severa mirada dorada. El rostro del novelista permanecía pétreo en un intento por esconder sus deseos de saltar sobre el mocoso y desmembrarlo en el acto.

- Está helando afuera, no seas tonto. - señaló con severidad.

- Realmente quiero helado de kiwi n.n - repicó con suficiencia, como si eso fuese razón mas que suficiente para salir de madrugada a la nieve a buscar alguna tienda abierta que vendiera el maldito helado de kiwi.

El hombre se llevó la mano al cabello con desesperación, su respiración agitándose rápidamente a medida que su enojo crecía.

- ¿Y pretendes salir de madrugada y con la nieve a tomar un bus o el subterráneo para comprar un maldito helado?. - la pregunta mas bien sonaba como una recriminación, pero el genki cantante no lo tomó en cuenta.

- Hai. Vuelvo enseguida. - le dedicó una sonrisa algo cansada antes de salir de la habitación en busca de su mochila.

El novelista bufó con incredulidad antes de acostarse nuevamente y cubrirse hasta las orejas, tratando de acallar su enojo y frustración... Y su consciencia. Si el enano del demonio quería correr el riesgo de contraer pulmonía, ser asaltado o hasta perderse, era problemas suyo. Por su parte, él quería quedarse y seguir descansando en la calidez y confort que le ofrecía su costoso colchón, en su costoso departamento, en su costoso vecindario.

No fue hasta que oyó la puerta del departamento cerrarse que soltó una maldición, poniéndose de pie de un salto y saliendo intempestivamente de la habitación. Abrió la puerta del departamento para alcanzar a Shuichi en el pasillo sin llevar nada más que las sábanas de la cama alrededor de su cintura.

- Muy bien, mocoso. - dijo con resolución, acribillando al chico con la mirada dorada. - Yo compraré tu maldito helado. Pero más vale que estés desnudo cuando vuelva. ¿Me oíste?. - siseó con determinación.

**+ Plic, plic +**

La expresión en el rostro del cantante era de asombro perplejo, como si el rubio lo hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

- Trato. - acordó finalmente al dedicarle a su novio una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.- Y asegúrate que sea en palito y de kiwi. - aclaró. - No de crema, sino a base de agua n.n

- Mas vale que prepares el culo para cuando regrese porque te voy a dar hasta que grites. - refunfuñaba el hombre, regresando al departamento para vestirse.

Shindou lo siguió dando saltitos de alegría, feliz de que su plan haya funcionado. Parecía que el embarazo sacaba su lado ingenioso.

**-:-**

El menor de los Uesugi abrió los ojos con presteza al oír la alarma del reloj despertador. La luz del sol se filtraba fuerte y luminosa a través de la ventana para darle los buenos días, permitiéndole ver el cuerpo que reposaba serenamente a su lado. Exhaló con cansancio antes de lanzar una última mirada a la figura de su acompañante para luego estirarse hacia la mesa de cabecera en busca de su celular para realizar una llamada. El aparato repicó varias veces, aumentando la irritación matutina del adolescente, moviendo pensamientos amargos.

"Seguramente el muy desgraciado quedó agotado luego de la noche que se habrá mandado".

- _Moshi moshi. _- contestó finalmente la voz adormilada del vocalista de Nittle Grasper. Tatsuha apretó los labios para contener la imperiosa necesidad de soltarle unos improperios, luchando contra sus celos y resentimientos.

- Tienes que ir al trabajo.- dijo finalmente con su típico tono despreocupado y ligero. - ¿Qué haces dormido aún?. - inquirió con casualidad.

- _Humm..._ - la voz desganada del cantante fue precedida por un bostezo para luego añadir con mayor energía: - _¡Kumagoro malo!. Olvidó despertarme._

- Mm... Pasaré por ti esta tarde para ir a cenar. Hasta entonces.

Ryuichi quiso añadir algo más, pero la comunicación había sido cortada. Frunció un tanto el ceño con confusión. Si no conociera al mocoso tan bien, juraría que estaba molesto por alguna razón.

¡Pero nah!. Tatsuha solo se enfadaba cuando él se negaba a tener relaciones. Bueno, no se negaba en serio, solo lo hacía para sacar de quicio al niño y obligarlo a adoptar ese comportamiento brusco que tanto le gustaba. Y según le contaba en ocaciones Shuichi y algún comentario desprevenido que Tohma dejó escapar en una ocasión, Sakuma podía concluir que ese era un rasgo característico en los Uesugi.

Se frotó los ojos y miró a un lado de la cama. Tohma ya se había levantado y a juzgar por el sonido de la regadera del baño, estaba tomando una ducha.

Sonrió ante el prospecto.

**-:-**

Tatsuha terminó de vestirse en silencio para no despertar a su pareja de la noche anterior. No iría al colegio hoy, no se encontraba de humor. Solo saldría a tomar un poco de aire y a comprar algo para desayunar. Con suerte su acompañante se habría ido para cuando regresara.

-:-

Shuichi fue gratamente sorprendido por el novelista con un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno en la cama. Pese al cansancio por la falta de descanso acumulado y el ligero dolor punzante en la sien y espalda baja, no escatimó en demostraciones de alegría por la atención de su koi:

- ¡Waaaa!. ¡Yuki, eres tan kawaii! n.n - chilló, más encantado con el amoroso gesto del rubio que con el desayuno en sí, comenzando a retorcerse de felicidad sentado en la cama.

El adulto sonrió disimuladamente mientras le ponía la bandeja de comida en el regazo; sus ojos reluciendo al ver al chicuelo tan feliz por un gesto tan pequeño.

- Cómetelo todo. - le dijo, acariciando fugazmente una de las pálidas mejillas antes de sentarse a un lado del niño. Shuichi asintió feliz, más que dispuesto a complacer al maravilloso hombre que tenía por pareja.

Olvidó por completo las náuseas matinales que había tenido los últimos días y comenzó a devorar todo lo que había en la bandeja bajo la atenta mirada del escritor, quién se dio por satisfecho. El omelette con jamón y queso, así como las tostadas y el jugo fueron historia en pocos minutos. Eiri sabía que el baka no se resistía a un desayuno al mejor estilo americano.

Notaba que Shu había subido un poco de peso en los últimos días y de seguro esa era la razón por la que había estado comiendo de esa manera tan irregular. Un momento no ingería ningún alimento y al siguiente se atestaba de comida. Había investigado sobre las dietas radicales y los trastornos alimenticios para percatarse que el cantante presentaba algunos de los síntomas, como la palidez, las ojeras, los cambios de humor, la debilidad, los dolores de cabeza...

Como enfrentarlo no sirvió de nada y además no estaba del todo convencido de que ese era el mal que aquejaba a su niño, decidió vigilar de cerca su alimentación. Vería que no se saltara ninguna de las comidas y que se alimentara sana y regularmente. Además, solo compraría alimentos nutritivos desde ahora; terminaron los pockys, las tortas, los pies, las tartas, los flanes, los caramelos, las frituras... ¡En fin!. Toda esa porquería que el baka solía engullir.

Claro, los kilitos extra de su Shuichi no afectaban en nada la atracción que sentía por él. De hecho, Eiri había descubierto -muy para su regocijo- que su mocoso utilizó esos kilos que había subido para rellenar todos los lugares adecuados, dándole a él más para estrujar a gusto (**N/A:** Pervertido ¬¬) (**N/Y:** El burro hablando de orejas... ¬¬)

Shindou terminó de tragarse el delicioso desayuno bajo la satisfecha mirada del rubio, olvidando por completo las náuseas matutinas hasta que éstas aparecieron sorpresivamente, obligándolo a inclinarse sobre el retrete un buen rato. Afortunadamente Yuki ya se había encerrado en su oficina luego de retirar la bandeja, permitiéndole tener la tranquilidad que requería al devolver hasta el estómago.

Estaba seguro, luego de un buen rato saludando al retrete, que sería capaz de vomitar hasta los intestinos. Pero se había puesto tan feliz con la atención que le había dado su hermoso novio que se olvidó por completo de los malestares del embarazo.

Salió del baño casi a rastras. Se sentía sumamente débil y agotado luego del esfuerzo realizado. Se dejó caer en la cama un buen rato para recobrar el aire, seguro de que pronto se sentiría bien, como siempre, y podría ir al trabajo.

Y no se equivocó. Recobró el aliento, se vistió aprisa y salió disparado del departamento, gritando al novelista una despedida desde la puerta. No quería que lo viera en ese momento, pues su apariencia delataba su delicado estado: las profundas ojeras, la piel pálida y opaca, así como la respiración agitada. Yuki podía ser frío e indiferente, pero estaba seguro de que no era idiota... Bueno, bueno. Confundía su embarazo con un trastorno alimenticio... Pero eso era porque su Yuki no sabía que era fértil, nunca lo habían conversado.

**-:-**

Suguru entró corriendo a las instalaciones de N.C Records, furioso consigo mismo por el pequeño atrazo que había sufrido. Cinco minutos no eran nada comparados con la hora y media, a veces hasta dos de retraso de Shindou Shuichi. Pero para él que era tan impecable y cumplidor era motivo suficiente para patearse el resto de la semana.

Aunque la culpa no había sido suya... Sino de su primo. No había manera de convencerlo de que lo dejara en paz en el trabajo. Y cuando Suguru se hallaba solo en su departamento, era invadido por un sin fin de pensamientos e imágenes referentes a su hermoso pariente, siendo las noches mucho peores. Muy para su desagrado e indignación debía levantarse en medio de la madrugada para ir al baño a asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Algunas noches debía repetir el proceso mas de una vez °/°

Que vergüenza.

Toda esa situación lo tenía neurótico. No lograba dormir con tranquilidad pues siempre soñaba con el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Tohma poseyendo el suyo, como esa primera vez. No podía comer porque estaba idiotizado pensando en su incitador primo, y tampoco podía trabajar porque el maldito cabrón insistía en acorralarlo en los momentos y lugares mas inhóspitos.

Su orgullo estaba herido por el trato tan bajo que le deba su jefe, reduciéndolo a su entretenimiento del mes. Y también estaba indignado... Pero más indignado estaba consigo mismo al desear secretamente que Seguchi lo sorprendiera a la vuelta de una esquina o en un pasillo solitario.

Se había resignado a reprimir los inapropiados sentimientos hacia el empresario, pero el hecho de que éste había decido hacer de su meta personal llevárselo a la cama de nuevo, no ayudaba PARA NADA. Todo el autocontrol de acero, la disciplina constante y la resolución que había construido a lo largo de los años eran apenas suficientes para protegerlo ahora que el rubio lo asechaba de esa manera tan depredadora.

No iba a negarlo: disfrutó como loco los encuentros sexuales compartidos con Tohma. Fue la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra cuando ese maravilloso hombre tenía toda su atención centrada en él, cuando lo envolvía entre sus brazos, cuando lo llamaba por ese sobrenombre afectuoso de la infancia. No hubo un solo momento compartido con el rubio en el que no hubiese disfrutado de una magnífica, esplendorosa y perfecta felicidad. Cuando lo tuvo dentro de él, cuando lo besaba, cuando lo acariciaba con suavidad, cuando le decía palabras tiernas para calmarlo... Todo había sido perfecto.

Pero debía terminar. El incesto era algo que sencillamente, no iba en su austera vida.

Corrió por los pasillos con mirada atenta en caso de que se encontrara con el dueño de la empresa. Eso no sería bueno, sobre todo en plena hora de trabajo, ya que Seguchi podría intentar hacer algo para apenarlo enfrente de los demás trabajadores.

Se acercaba con alivio al salón de ensayos destinado a Bad Luck, complacido de no tener otro confrontamiento con el rubio.

Pero se percató de que cantó victoria demasiado pronto cuando, caminando a prisa por el pasillo desértico, una fuerte mano lo asió por la muñeca y lo metió bruscamente dentro de una de las habitaciones a oscuras.

No necesitaba siquiera alzar la mirada para saber de quién se trataba. Había estado acechándolo de es manera tan persistente desde aquella vez en que estúpidamente se había puesto a llorar como una niña. Fujisaki aborreció el pensamiento de haberse mostrado tan inocuo y débil frente a ese hombre tan imponente y grandioso. Hería su orgullo pensar que su admirable primo tal vez lo veía como un indefenso y llorón mocoso.

Pero había sido solo un momento de debilidad.

A raíz de ésto había tomado una firme resolución: Ahora no vacilaría más en huir de ese hombre. No importaba cuanto admirara y amara a su primo, no podía permitir que aquello continuara.

- Llegas tarde. - señaló la amable voz de Tohma Seguchi, empujándolo suavemente contra la pared para observarlo detenidamente. Fujisaki frunció el ceño incómodo ante el escrutinio, sintiéndose como una presa acorralada.

- Ya lo sé, gomenasai. - se disculpó con seriedad, tratando de controlarse ante la cercanía del mayor. - Pero tampoco ayuda que me retengas aquí. - señaló con frialdad, apartando la mirada.

- ¿Estás seguro que no ayuda?. - murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa aviesa antes de inclinar el rostro hacia el del niño frente suyo. Suguru apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, haciendo a un lado la cabeza para eludir el contacto de esos labios con obstinación. - Se buen niño, Sugy-chan. - susurró el mayor con diversión, tomando su mentón entre dos dedos para obligarlo a hacerle frente. Plantó un profundo beso sobre esos labios evasivos, marcando absoluta posesión sobre su dueño.

Se separó lentamente para descubrir la furiosa e indignada mirada del niño, lo cual arrancó una suave risa de su garganta. El adolescente se sonrojó, presa de la vergüenza y temor de que las cosas se complicaran. Pero oyó aliviado lo que dijo el adulto a continuación:

- ¿Y qué esperas?. Ve a trabajar, tu holgazanería me cuesta caro. - ordenó con jocosidad.

Suguru rechinó los dientes con furia, pero salió veloz del cuarto sin dar oportunidad al empresario de arrepentirse. No quería tener otra situación como aquella vez en que su primo lo había forzado. Por un momento creyó que... Que... Bueno, por mas ridículo que pareciera, la idea cruzó por su mente en esa oportunidad.

**-:-**

- Shindou-kun is late again. - anunció con voz grave el gringo.

Hiroshi emitió un suspiro, preguntándose por la salud de su amigo. Le preocupaba que Shuichi no anunciara de una vez por todas su estado. Eso de tener que ir a médicos y a comprar las casas del embarazo y para el bebé, todo a escondidas, no permitía hacer las cosas bien ni disfrutar del momento como se debe.

Nakano interrumpió la melodía que estaba componiendo y dejó la guitarra a un lado para tomar asiento en el sofá, desde donde hizo un gesto disimulado al rubio manager para que se sentara a su lado.

Claude echó una mirada furtiva antes de acercarse hasta la zona de descanso y sentarse en el asiento situado frente al artista, manteniendo la apariencia de profesionalismo requerida para no llamar la atención de los demás miembros.

Al pelirrojo le picó un tanto este gesto, pero lo entendía. Se inclinó hacia delante, situando los codos sobre las rodillas.

- Debo decirte algo, pero debes prometerme que no actuarás diferente bajo ningún aspecto, concepto o circunstancia. - hablo a media voz, clavando los bonitos ojos en los de su pareja. El rubio sonrió de lado, divertido por la solemnidad del chico.

- I promise, darling. _(Lo prometo, cariño) _- susurró. El guitarrista sintió un rico escalofrío al oírlo hablar, pero se recobró.

- Shuichi... No está muy bien últimamente. - comenzó a decir. El manager lo miró expectante, esperando que elaborara lo que acababa de decir. Hiro suspiró. - No está bien... de _salud. _Estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento hará saber su condición. Pero hasta entonces, creo que deberíamos tratar de ser mas flexibles con él. - el chico guardó silencio, esperando atentamente la respuesta del hombre. Sinceramente deseaba que no hiciera muchas preguntas al respecto que no podría contestar. - ¿Y bien?. - apremió, arrugando levemente el entrecejo al percatarse que la mirada de Claude se había tornado algo obscura y absorta.

- I´m sorry. _(Lo siento) _- se disculpó, meneando levemente la cabeza como para alejar ciertos pensamientos. - Dijiste flexible y todo lo demás se borró de mi cabeza... - ronroneó, dedicándole una sonrisa hambrienta. Hiroshi parpadeó un par de veces para luego sonreír ladino.

- ¿Te apetece un rapidito ahora mismo?. - ofreció con una mirada seductora, inclinándose más hacia el hombre para apoyar "casualmente" una mano en su rodilla. K pareció turbarse un tanto ante la propuesta, intrigando al chico.

- Yes... ¡No!. I mean... Oh, fuck . - soltó llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz mientras bajaba la cabeza para recuperar la compostura. El guitarrista volvió a echar una rápida mirada a Suguru y Sakano, quienes seguían en lo suyo.

- ¿Qué mierda...? - soltó, bajando la voz hasta un siseo. - Quieres o no quieres, es muy sencillo. - largó terminantemente, dolido por el rechazo del rubio, seguro que se debía al estúpido "I love you" que le había dicho recientemente. El hombre alzó la mirada para verlo con calidez y algo de culpabilidad.

"¡Rayos!. Conozco esa mirada... ¡Seguro que le pondrá fin a todo lo nuestro!", pensó con dolor. Pero no permitió que se notara. No tenía intenciones de dejar al rubio saber cuanto lo amaba realmente hasta que fuese el momento oportuno. Y obviamente, tampoco podía dejarle ver, por orgullo, cuánto le dolía perderlo.

"¿Qué haré sin ti?. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!", gritó mentalmente, mirando severamente al confundido hombre frente a sí.

- ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme?. Porque imagino que no acabas de rechazar la oportunidad de tener sexo gratuito en el trabajo por nada. - Nakano entrecerró los ojos, haciendo sentir a Winchester que estaba siendo escrutado. El rubio frunció el ceño desconcertado por el cambio repentino en la conducta de su pareja.

- You tell me. Why are you acting like this?._ (Tú dímelo. ¿Por qué estás actuando de esta forma?.) _- indagó con delicadeza, mirándolo con afecto. El chico se percató de su error y cambió su actitud, exhalando y tratando de sonreír débilmente.

- For nothing. _(Por nada)._ Es solo que es raro que te rechacen. - confesó, su voz apagándose hasta que finalmente fue solo un hilo al final de la frase. El manager inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo divertido.

- I´m just worry... About you. _(Solo estoy preocupado... Por ti)._ - externó finalmente, posando afectuosamente una mano sobre la de Hiro.

- Me?. _(¿Por mi?)_ - preguntó, dejando claramente ver su asombro y hasta algo de su regocijo ante la idea de ser objeto de la atención de su rubio adorado. - Why?. _(¿Por qué?)._

- El desmayo que tuviste hace unos días... ¿Fuiste al médico?.

- No, no es nada. - sonrió sinceramente.

- Aún así, quisiera que fueras. Un desmayo no es "nada"

La sonrisa de artista se ensanchó aún más al atestiguar la insistencia del americano por velar su salud.

- Ok. Lo haré. Don´t worry. _(No te preocupes.)_ - asintió, sintiendo que su pecho estallaría de felicidad. - But it doesn´t mean we can´t have sex!. _(¡Pero no quiere decir que no podamos tener sexo!.) _- susurró, volviendo a la idea inicial. El yankee sonrió divertido.

- Horney little brat... (P_equeño y caliente malcriado..._ **N/A:** ¿?) - murmuró dirigiéndole una mirada caliente. - All right!. _(¡Está bien!)_ - Nakano sonrió triunfal y se puso de pie, dispuesto a poner el acuerdo en práctica... inmediatamente. - But... - añadió el manager. - After you go see a doctor this afternoon. _(Pero... ddespués que veas a un doctor esta tarde.) _Te dejaré salir mas temprano.

La mirada tan tierna que le dirigió el artista lo hizo reír auténticamente. Era una hermosa mezcla de desilusión, frustración y algo de enojo.

- ¿De qué te ríes, maldito sadista?. ¡No es gracioso!. - le espetó entre dientes el pelirrojo indignado. - ¡Eres un bastardo hijo de...!

- Shut up, honey. _(Cállate, cariño.) _O me la pagarás esta noche luego de que cenemos con Michael... - amenazó, dando por zanjado el asunto mientas se ponía de pie y pasaba por alado del chico, dándole una _muy_ disimulada palmada en el trasero que enfureció aún más al guitarrista.

- ¡Que mierda se piensa!. No soy una pendeja para que me esté palmeando el trasero de esa manera, enfermo sadista... - refunfuño entre dientes, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Pero sabía muy bien que le había encantado.

**-:-**

- ¡Shuichi!. ¡Vamos!. ¡Es la quinta vez que lo arruinas, baka!. - soltó Hiroshi, comenzando a irritarse un tanto con su amigo.

Suguru estaba apedreando a un decaído cantante con la mirada y Sakano había comenzado a girar como trompo por toda la habitación, desesperado por que no lograban armonía. Claude... Bueno, él luchaba contra la imperiosa necesidad de desenfundar la winchester que cargaba consigo ese día y meter un par de tiros de advertencia al cantante... En la cabeza, para ser exactos. Tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda y los puños temblaban peligrosamente.

**-** Necesito un descanso... - pidió lánguidamente el pelirrosa, arrastrando los pies hasta la pared más cercana para apoyarse, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aire. Se encontraba sumamente débil y ese maldito dolor de cabeza de hacía unos días había reaparecido esa mañana, al igual que el día anterior.

Nakano lo observó detenidamente unos instantes arrepintiéndose de haberlo tratado de esa manera. Es que aún no se hacía a la idea del embarazo y trataba a Shuichi tan mal como siempre, olvidando que tenía a su futuro sobrinito o sobrinita dentro de él.

Además, tratar a Shu con delicadeza era pedir demasiado. El tarado agotaba hasta la paciencia de un Santo.

- Mm... K-san, yo también estoy algo cansado... - comenzó a decir para cooperar con Shu. - ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso de cinco minutos?. - sonrisa luminosa.

- ¡¿Qué! - chilló Fujisaki indignado. Siendo tan profesional como era (omitiendo el aspecto de que se había acostado con su jefe, que, además, era su primo), la idea de perder mas tiempo del que ya habían desperdiciado le parecía inaceptable. - ¡Nakano-san, tenemos que terminar con esta canción de una vez!.

- Ay, calma Suguru, que hay tiempo... - desestimó el pelirrojo con un gesto de mano y bajando su instrumento al suelo.

Pero Claude Winchester ya había tolerado suficiente falta de profesionalismo por el resto del año, y Hiroshi lo descubrió cuando el rubio se puso rojo hasta las orejas y su aura se tornó roja, para finalmente liberar todo lo que había estado contendiendo:

- HELL NO!. - bramó furibundo. Había resistido todo lo que podía, pero eso ya era ridículo. Había intentado ser mas permisivo con su banda, pero no estaba dando resultado. Decididamente, si no se ponía firme, no trabajarían en absoluto. - Get back to work, NOW!. _(Vuelvan al trabajo, ¡AHORA!.)_ - ladró, desenfundando su arma y apuntando intercaladamente a un pálido, sudoroso y agitado Shuichi apoyado contra la pared y a un guitarrista más que sorprendido... - Both of you...! _(¡Los dos!.)_ - apremió.

Shuichi tragó con dificultad y regresó a su puesto con presteza, tratando de ignorar el molesto mareo y la sensación de ligereza. Hiro... Pues, Hiro bonito estaba cabreado. Pero no lo demostró en absoluto, tomando inmediatamente su instrumento, dispuesto a seguir. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo reaccionar a aquello... Es decir, Claude era su pareja, no podía hablarle de ese modo. Pero también era su manager y debía cumplir con su trabajo. ¿Entonces?.

- Desde el inicio... - ordenó el rubio, guardando su arma una vez que ambos chicos estuvieron en sus puestos, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

- Ok. - dijo Fujisaki, situando los dedos sobre el teclado. - Uno, dos, tres...

La guitarra y el teclado comenzaron a sonar conformando una armoniosa melodía de introducción luego de la cual Shuichi debía empezar a cantar... Pero eso no sucedió.

- ¡SHUICHI!. - chilló Fujisaki al verlo desplomarse frente al micrófono. Hiroshi y K corrieron a su auxilio mientras Sakano-san comenzó a hacer el papel de tornado, girando alarmado por toda la habitación, desesperado.

- Call an ambulance!. _(¡Llama a una ambulancia!) - _ordenó el americano, chequeando el pulso del cantante.

- ¡NO!. - gritó alarmado Hiroshi. No comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza y muchos menos procesaba lo que ocurría, pero la única idea clara que tenía era EVITAR que se llevaran a Shu al hospital... ¡Sería una catástrofe!.

- Why not?. _(¿Por qué no?)_ - arguyó Claude, mirándolo con una mezcla de irritación y confusión.

- I told you he wasn´t feelling right... _(Te dije que no se estaba sintiendo bien...)_ If we call an ambulance, the press will make a fuzz over nothing. _(Si llamamos a una ambulancia, la prensa hará un gran escándalo por nada.) - _fundamentó inclinándose hacia el oído del rubio con disimulo, tratando de no preocupar aún mas a Suguru y Sakano. - Let him rest and then we tell him to see a doctor_. (Déjalo descansar y entonces le decimos que vea a un médico.) _- finalizó clavando la mirada firme en el rubio, rogando por que lo escuchara. K no parecía demasiado convencido. Pero por otro lado, no eran extraños los desmayos y crisis entre las estrellas, dada la presión con la que debían lidiar.

- All right... _(Está bien...) _- accedió, tomando al vocalista entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta el sofá. - But we´ll call Yuki-san . _(Pero llamaremos a Yuki.)_

- ¡No!. - protestó nuevamente, antes de darse cuenta. El manager le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. - ¡K!. ¡No...!

- That´s enough, Hiroshi. _(Es suficiente, Hiroshi.) - _lo interrumpió con firmeza, bajando la voz. Claude solo lo llamaba de esa manera cuando estaba molesto o irritado con él. - And we´ll call a doctor NOW. _(Y llamaremos a un doctor AHORA.)_

- That´s private, Claude. _(Eso es privado, Claude.)_ - siseó el pelirrojo, también comenzando a molestarse ante la terquedad del rubio. ¿No se suponía que debía confiar en él?. ¿Cómo mierda era que podía compartir su cama con él, pero no tenerle siquiera la mínima confianza, sobre todo tratándose de Shuichi?

- Unless you konw something you are not telling me, Nakano-kun, I´ll have to a least call a doctor. (_Al menos que sepas algo que no me estás diciendo, Nakano, tendré que al menos llamar a un doctor.)_

El guitarrita permaneció en silencio, sopesando las opciones y pensando en lo mejor para su amigo. Decididamente Claude no lo ayudaría en esa, así que debería hallar la manera de meter en la menor cantidad de líos posibles a Shu.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras!. - largó antes de salir contrariado del salón.

Entre dos males debía elegir el menor. Era llamar a un médico y que todo Japón se enterara del estado de Shuichi para dentro de unas horas y que la prensa lo acosara por el resto del embarazo poniendo en riesgo la salud del bebé. Sin mencionar la furia del novelista y de la disográfica al enterarse de la noticia por medio de la prensa...

O llamar directamente a Yuki para que lo buscara rápidamente antes de que llegara el bendito médico que Claude insistía en llamar. Claro, no le diría el secreto de Shu; eso dejaba a cargo de su amigo. Y tampoco le diría que venía un médico a verlo, sino el rubio insistiría en que el cantante fuese revisado por el mismo.

Hiroshi se culpó a sí mismo por no cuidar mejor del chico, sobre todo sabiendo de su estado. Había oído cuando el médico dijo que su embarazo era riesgoso. Ese era el momento para obligar al estúpido cantante a confesarle todo al novelista...

Ahora podía ser tarde para el bebé.

**-:-**

El pelirrosa despertó instantes después, hallándose cómodamente tendido en el sofá de fría textura en el área de descanso del salón. Parpadeó algo desconcertado, tratando de disipar algo del malestar remanente hasta que su mirada desorientada se enfocó en los rostros de sus compañeros de banda, quienes lo observaban atentamente.

- ¡Shindou-san!. - exclamó Fujisaki con notable preocupación en esos grandes ojos castaños. - Que bueno que despiertas, nos tenías a todos preocupados. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?. - ofreció con cierta ansiedad.

- Un vaso de agua le caería bien. - contestó Hiroshi antes de que Shuichi reaccionara, dirigiendo al muchacho voluntarioso una sonrisa agradecida.

Fujisaki asintió y salió con presteza a buscar el vaso con agua, momento aprovechado por el pelirrojo para relatar los hechos velozmente a su amigo y sacarlo aprisa del salón mientras le aconsejaba que al salir de la discográfica fuera inmediatamente con un médico. Nakano llevó a Shu al lobby, en donde vieron con cierto alivio al escritor, que, como siempre, lucía una cara de pocos amigos y un cigarrillo en la boca. Aguardaba impacientemente de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y mirando a través de una de las ventanas.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a él con algo de vacilación, temiendo que el americano o hasta Seguchi los sorprendiera en esa huida clandestina.

- Apaga eso. - demandó el pelirrojo, tomando el cigarrillo de entre los labios de un sorprendido y furioso Eiri tan pronto llegaron hasta donde éste se hallaba parado.

Hiro ni siquiera reparó en la envergadura de su acto hasta que vio la escalofriante mirada que le dirigían esas orbes ambarinas. Había reaccionado por instinto protector hacia Shuichi, no podía permitir que alguien fumara cerca del bebé. Incluso él mismo había dejado de hacerlo cerca de Shuichi en esos días. Claro, el esfuerzo que esto implicaba era... Enorme. Desesperante, de hecho.

Nakano nada mas agradecía la posibilidad que tenía alejarse cincuenta metros del cantante cada vez que se le antojaba fumarse un cigarrillo. No quería ni pensar en el padecimiento de aquellos que debían dejar de fumar definitivamente. Algo le decía que Eiri no aceptaría de buen grado tener que restringir sus cigarrillos cuando se enterara del embarazo.

Antes de que Yuki reaccionara en contra de su amigo, Shuichi fue a su rescate, estirando al rubio del brazo de manera insistente y llorona, pidiendo que se marcharan de una vez.

Mientras se alejaban dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento al leal guitarrista y corrió detrás de su novio para colgarse de él. Eiri resopló ante tal acción, pero no dijo palabra mientras se dirigían al lujoso automóvil del hombre.

Shuichi lo observó cuidadosamente, cayendo inmediatamente en cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Si bien Yuki no parecía molesto (cosa MUY rara), aún así parecía haber algo que lo aquejaba y que Shu no sabía definir.

Pero optó por dejarlo pasar o esperar a que el rubio dijera algo que le diera una pista. En ese momento estaba en la cuerda floja con él y no quería agravarlo más haciendo preguntas molestas que podían irritarlo.

Subieron al cómodo automóvil y emprendieron marcha en completo silencio. Su novio parecía estar esperando alguna palabra de su parte, pero a Shu no se le ocurría nada que decir sin correr el riesgo de empeorar la situación.

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?. - inquirió finalmente con voz ronca el novelista, luego de un largo silencio incómodo en el que Shuichi había estado jugando infantilmente con sus dedos y mirando su pareja de soslayo.

El pelirrosa calló, incapaz de hallar una excusa, si quiera una palabra que lo ayudara en esa situación. No quería mentir, pero tampoco decir la verdad en ese momento, no sería oportuno. Su koi parecía contrariado por algo y de seguro no lo tomaría bien.

Todo su cuerpo se había tensado y comenzaba a sudar frío nuevamente, así como el maldito dolor de cabeza persistía. Debía ir al médico, pero tenía consulta recién hasta la semana siguiente.

Se frotó la sien como solía hacer Yuki cuando una migraña le aquejaba. Sonrió divertido al pensar en la facilidad con la que se le pegaban algunos de los hábitos de su amante. Eiri lo observó de soslayo, con el ceño fruncido inquisidoramente al ver al niño imitar algunos gestos suyos.

- Gomen, Yuki. No me siento muy bien últimamente. Creo que estoy agotado. - replicó con un hilito de voz, prometiéndose llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y descansar hasta el día siguiente.

**-:-**

Luego de llamar a un médico que le asegurara la máxima discreción y de informarle de la situación a Seguchi-san, Claude regresó al salón de ensayos en donde había dejado al inconsciente cantante para encontrarse con que éste ya no se encontraba ahí. Tan solo permanecía un solitario Suguru bebiéndose un vaso de agua, contemplando el sofá vacío en donde antes yacía su compañero de trabajo.

- ¿Dónde está Shindou-kun?. - interrogó bruscamente el manager, teniendo una leve idea de lo que había sucedido. El niño se giró para verlo con esos inocentes ojos castaños abiertos de par en par.

- No lo sé. Fui a traerle agua y cuando volví ya no estaba. - replicó luciendo un tanto confundido y preocupado. - Supongo que ya se siente mejor... Pero no entiendo adonde pudo ir.

Winchester apretó los labios y salió impulsivamente del salón para ir en busca del pelirrosa. El chico no se encontraba bien, necesitaba ver a un médico. Y esa actitud misteriosa de Hiro no hacía mas que darle mala espina, afianzando su preocupación por el cantante. Ahora comenzaba a tener sentido la extraña conducta de Shuichi en los últimos días, y los comentarios que le hacía Nakano respecto a su amigo y lo preocupado que estaba por él.

Paró en seco cuando se topó en pleno pasillo con un presuroso pelirrojo que se detuvo sorprendido al verlo, luciendo una expresión que gritaba culpabilidad por todos los poros. El niño nunca había podido engañarlo a él.

El guitarrista maldijo mentalmente en todos los idiomas que se sabía y en todas las jergas que había oído. Esperaba estar de regreso en el salón antes de que Claude volviese. Pero ahora sabía que lucía demasiado sorprendido de verlo y demasiado culpable como para decirle al manager que no sabía qué había pasado con Shuichi.

Respiró hondo. Al menos tenía el consuelo de haber ayudado a su amigo. Ahora Shuichi tendría la oportunidad perfecta para darle la noticia a Eiri. Definitivamente las cosas habrían sido mucho peores si el médico lo examinaba... Y mas aún frente al novelista...

Horoshi ya podía imaginar la expresión del Uesugi al oír por primera vez al médico darle la noticia del avanzado embarazo del baka. ¡Habría sido una catástrofe!. Yuki habría puesto el grito en el cielo. Mmm... Aunque habría sido divertido ver al estoico hombre hiperventilar para luego desmayarse en medio salón, frente a todos. Y tal vez hasta podría golpearse esa cabezota dura al caer y...

- Where is Shindou?. _(¿Dónde está Shindou?) _- interrogó el rubio, cerrándole el paso y clavando una profunda mirada de escrutinio en la pequeña silueta del artista. Nakano la sostuvo, sintiéndose bastante apenado por haber actuado a espaldas del americano. Tenía la sensación que no solo había traicionado a su manager, sino también a su pareja.

- Llamé a Eiri-san para que lo viniera a buscar. - contestó con aparente calma. Pero la verdad era que se sentía tan incómodo que no había sido capaz de responderle al gringo en su lengua, como sabía que le gustaba. Eso habría ayudado, al menos un poquitín.

- Why?. _(¿Por qué?.)_ - volvió a preguntar, la arruga en la unión de las cejas haciéndose más notoria. El chico pensó unos instantes en algo apropiado que responder para la situación y para Shu.

- Shuichi... Me pidió que guardara un secreto... Y fue lo que hice. - comenzó a hablar en voz baja. - Créeme que fue lo mejor que puede lograr... Me aseguraré de decirle que vaya a un médico, si eso te tranquiliza. - agregó para tratar de suavizar la situación al notar que los ojos del hombre comenzaban a delatar molestia, contrariedad y hasta enfado. No le gustaba verlo así... Y mucho menos si era él quien había despertado esos sentimientos. - Y te prometo que ésto no seguirá afectando el trabajo, pronto Shuichi...

- That´s enough, Hiro. _(Es suficiente, Hiro,)_ - lo interrumpió K, elevando una mano. - Look... Just let me do my work next time, ok?. _(Mira... Solo déjame hacer mi trabajo la próxima vez, ¿ok?)._

Hiro lo miró entre sorprendido y herido por las palabras dichas tan concisamente, sobre todo porque venían de Claude, que siempre era cálido y afable con él en la intimidad.

- ¿Estás enojado?. - inquirió, bajando la cabeza, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la dura mirada que le dirigía su amante.

- Yes. _(Si)._

- Esto no habría pasado si me hubieras escuchado desde el principio. - le recordó, comenzando a resentirse. Las hermosas turquesas del americano relucieron peligrosamente.

- Mi trabajo es preocuparme por el bienestar de Bad Luck, so please, no intervengas la próxima vez. - replicó tajante, con dureza y un dejo de fastidio en la voz. - No confundas lo personal con lo profesional.

Nakano casi cae de espaldas al oírlo hablarle de esa manera. ¡Nunca antes lo había hecho!. Y sinceramente, no sabía si estaba avergonzado, molesto o herido. Probablemente una combinación de los tres.

Ver como Claude le daba la espalda y se retiraba dejándolo solo con su dilema emocional no ayudaba en nada.

**-:-**

- ¿Y dónde está Shindou-san?. - preguntó la armoniosa voz de Tohma Seguchi al entrar al salón y no encontrarse con nada más que a su bello y apetitoso primito sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

Al oír esa voz, el niño emitió un respingo para mover la mirada hasta él, sus ojos abiertos de hito en hito. Las cándidas orbes temblaron un poco al verlo parado en la puerta, con su habitual sonrisa amable.

- No lo sé, creo que se fue. - halló voz en su garganta para responder con casualidad, rezando para que su jefe no se acercara su bella humanidad demasiado... De lo contrario, no sabría resistirse.

Es que esos hermosos ojos verdes y profundos, así como esa voz acariciante, esa entonación tan encantadora que le daba a las palabras, esa piel de apariencia tan tersa y perfecta, esos hermosos hilos dorados que tenía por cabello, esa fragancia tan enloquecedora... Todo lo que conformaba a Tohma Seguchi le era irresistible.

- Mmm. Asumo que se sentía mejor, entonces. - comentó con ligereza, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo. Luego clavó la mirada en la tensa figura de Suguru, que permanecía inmutable en su lugar con la vista clavada en un punto perdido del suelo. - ¿Sucede algo, Suggy-kun?. - interrogó con un ligero tono de burla escondido detrás de toda esa magnánima amabilidad perenne que lo caracterizaba.

Al chico se le crisparon los nervios, tanto de enojo como de anticipación, temeroso por lo que el rubio pudiese inventar en ese momento.

- Nada, Seguchi-san. - replicó con tono educado pero cargado de ironía, dejando ver su irritación. - Absolutamente nada.

Tohma lo miró intrigado y fascinado por esa faceta agresiva que nunca antes había apreciado en su pequeño primo. Decididamente tendría que ponerla en práctica en algún acto ilícito entre primos...

Sin decir mas le dedicó al adolescente una flamante sonrisa que dejó al pobre mocoso idiotizado y se encaminó en busca de Sakano-san.

**-:-**

Sintió que el auto se detenía, y cuando se percató, estaban en el estacionamiento de "Nipponia", uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de Tokyo que servía exquisitos platillos tradicionales.

El niño parpadeó desconcertado, observando la estructura frente a sí sin comprender, para luego mirar al hombre a su lado. Yuki se limitó a desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad y a bajar del auto, gruñéndole un "Apúrate, mocoso". El cantante se apresuró a obedecer; lo último que deseaba era importunar más al rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia puerta de entrada de doble hoja, el vocalista se detuvo y permaneció quieto, mirando la fachada del lujoso local con hesitación. Eiri se percató de ésto y se giró para verlo a los ojos, el ceño levemente fruncido detrás de los lentes oscuros.

"¡Se ve tan lindo!", pensó embobado el adolescente, olvidando su situación por unos instantes, " ¡¡ Mi Yukiiiii ! °u° "

- Camina. - apremió escuetamente el objeto de su admiración, rodando los ojos al ver que el baka comenzaba a babearse mientras lo miraba estupidificado.

- Yuki bonito... - ronroneó meloso, acercándose al hombre a saltitos de conejo, quien lo miraba con recelo ante ese súbito ataque de dulzura. - ¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí?.

- Vinimos a comer. - replicó con suficiencia, haciendo ademán de girarse para entrar al local. Pero la voz del chico lo detuvo de nuevo.

- Demo... Yo no tengo hambre... - anunció, sin comprender del todo lo que se traía el rubio entre manos. - Además, es demasiado temprano para cenar y demasiado tarde para almorzar.

- No importa.

- ¡Yukiiiii!. - farfulló con expresión enfurruñada. El aludido sintió que los nervios se le crispaban al oír tan sonoro quejido.

- Que. - espetó con hastío.

- ¡Vamos a casa!. - demandó el cantante, tomando al hombre del brazo para estirarlo en dirección al auto.

- Nakano me dijo que no te sentías bien y querías que te pasara a buscar... Así que ya que me tomé la molestia de interrumpir mi trabajo por _tu _culpaal menos cenemos fuera y así nos ahorramos el trabajo en casa. - fundamentó con elocuencia y gravedad.

Pero la verdad era que al oír lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho, el novelista se había alarmado tanto que no logró tranquilizarse hasta que vio al criajo en el lobby, sonriente como siempre y aparentemente bien. Estaba seguro que la extraña conducta de Shu en los últimos días estaba relacionado con ese malestar que había sentido en el trabajo.

- No me gusta la comida que sirven aquí. - dijo Shu con obstinación, cruzándose de brazos e hinchando los labios.

En cualquier otra oportunidad habría estado fascinado con la idea de que su novio lo llevara a comer a un restaurante, sobre todo a un tan romántico y lujoso (no que fuese materialista o interesado). De hecho, ¡le fascinaba que Yuki lo llevara a cualquier lado, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos!.

Pero en ese momento el adolescente sabía que Eiri se mostraba tan insistente y "amable" porque creía que estaba enfermo. Es decir, que sufría un trastorno alimenticio, y eso lo hería y hasta lo ofendía. ¿Es que era tan insignificante para el rubio que ni siquiera le prestaba la suficiente atención como para percatarse de que estaba embarazado de su hijo, maldita sea, y no era un bulímico o anoréxico como pensaba?. ¿Es que Yuki nunca le prestaría atención?.

El adulto lo observó detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados un buen rato, haciendo acoplo de paciencia y pedagogía para tener la suficiente diplomacia de lidiar con ese crío infernal.

Era irónico: odiaba los niños, pero, sin embargo, había terminado enamorado de uno. Sin duda era el retorcido sentido del humor de un irónico destino que se empeñaba en joderle la existencia.

- Está bien. - accedió finalmente, volviendo al auto. Shindou dio unas palmaditas de alegría y subió nuevamente al vehículo. - Iremos a cualquier otro lado que elijas. - decretó, encendiendo el motor del automóvil.

Al cantante la quijada casi se le va al suelo. ¡Ese Eiri era un maldito cabezota!. Tenía que salirse con la suya siempre, ¿no?. Tuvo que intentar huir de él a Nueva York, ¿NO?. Tuvo que moler a palos a Aizawa, ¡¡¿¿NO! ¡¡TUVO QUE CONVENCERLO DE NO USAR PRESERVATIVO, ¿¿NO!

**+ Insertar expresión de emputecimiento global +**

- ¡¡Waaaaa!. ¿Qué acaso no me oyes?. ¡No - tengo - hambre!. ¡Solo llévame a casa!. - estalló. La mezcla de emociones con hormonas alborotadas hacía estragos en él. Ya ni sabía lo que sentía. ¿Estaba triste, enojado, frustrado, inseguro, asustado?. ¡Diablos!. Lo sentía todo a la vez y no sabía como actuar. Y la terquedad del rubio cabezota no jugaba a favor.

Uesugi apretó el volante del vehículo con ambas manos, tratando de contener sus impulsos asesinos. Respiró hondo un par de veces y cuando consiguió hablar finalmente, su voz sonó tan fría que hasta lo sorprendió a él mismo.

- Baka, estás jugando con mi último nervio. O eliges un lugar para comer, o vamos inmediatamente al hospital... - ni él mismo comprendía por qué se irritaba con tanta facilidad, siendo que amaba locamente a ese maldito criajo. Pero sencillamente, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Pero la respuesta clara y concreta del niño lo sorprendió aún mas:

- ¡NO!. - ¿Quién podía contra un elocuente y escueto "no"?.

- Shuichi...

- ¡No, Yuki!. - lo interrumpió el cantante tajante, levantando una mano. - Quiero descansar, no quiero comer. Quiero ir a casa. - dijo determinante.

El novelista lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el ceño fruncido en una expresión de profunda contrariedad e ingente exasperación.

Y sip, adivinaron u.u Shuichi tampoco sabía de donde mierda había sacado la convicción y el valor necesario para hablar a Eiri de ese modo. Pero estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que pronto debería tomar las riendas de su vida y de la de otra personita, así que no había espacio para el chiquillo temeroso e inseguro.

Debía crecer, y rápido.

Se hizo un largo silencio bastante denso. Solo se oían las respiraciones de ambas personas dentro del auto.

- Mira Yuki, no quiero _incordiar_...

"¿Incordiar?", resopló mentalmente el hombre, "¿Desde cuando el enano tiene vocabulario?"

- ¡... Pero quiero que por una vez me escuches!. Te amo, pero puedes decirme que hacer... - terminó en voz baja, agachando la cabeza con algo de temor a oír una dura respuesta por parte de su novio.

Silencio...

- Está bien. - accedió sorpresivamente el hombre. Shindou elevó los ojos, incrédulo de haber salido victorioso con tanta facilidad.

- ¿Hontoni? O.o

No recibió respuesta. Y a juzgar por la dureza en las hermosas facciones su amante, se debía a que éste se hallaba bastante encabronado. Shuichi nada mas esperaba que su Uesugi no quisiera desquitarse con él mas tarde, mandándolo a dormir en el sofá... ¡Porque con un demonio, no pensaba hacerlo aunque le costase la vida!. La espalda lo estaba matando y ese sofá era tremendamente incómodo u.u

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio, hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vivían. Eiri lucía su mejor expresión de hielo mientras caminaba por los pasillos a lado de un ansioso cantante. La tensión en el ascensor fue casi insoportable. A Shuichi esos segundos le parecieron horas hasta que finalmente la campanilla sonó y las puertas se abrieron.

Apenas entraron al departamento, Eiri caminó hasta la mesa de la sala tomó el teléfono con aire indiferente, dándole al cantante muy mala espina. El pelirrosa permaneció parado frente a él sin disimular su curiosidad, esperando que el rubio novelista respondiera su muda interrogante. Pero al parecer Eiri había amanecido más terco y orgulloso que de costumbre, pues ignoró olímpicamente su carita de duda.

- ¿A quién llamas, Yuki? o.o - se atrevió a cuestionar finalmente con vocecilla inocua. Algo en los movimientos y la mirada de su novio le decía que la pelea aún no había finalizado.

El adulto no replicó. Pretendía estar demasiado ocupado en su labor como para prestarle atención... O sencillamente quería hacerle ver que aún estaba molesto. Cualquiera fuera la razón, Shuichi no se dio por vencido fácilmente.

- ¡Yukiiiii! . - apremió, chillando bastante fuerte. El aludido le lanzó una mirada asesina y el mocoso solo infló las mejillas, tratando de contener una verborrea.

- Dijiste que querías venir a casa... - señaló el hombre con sequedad. - Perfecto. Ahora llamaré a un médico que venga a verte.

El artista permaneció de una pieza. No realizó movimiento alguno.

Hasta parecía que había detenido su respiración.

Estaba furioso...

- Konnichiwa...- saludó mecánicamente el rubio cuando consiguió comunicarse, ignorando al chico - Me gustaría...

No logró terminar su frase.

En un colérico impulso completamente inusitado en él, Shindou arrancó el teléfono inalámbrico de las manos de su novio y lo lanzó al suelo con rabia, provocando que se separara en dos piezas.

Fue el turno de Eiri para quedar estático. No comprendía bien lo que pasaba y no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Ese no podía ser su Shuichi!.

- ¿Qué diablos tienes, criajo del demonio?. - bramó el rubio, acercándose peligrosamente al cantante. La expresión de su rostro, antes lívida, ahora era de completa furia. La línea de su quijada permanecía tensa, al igual que sus labios y sus ojos echaban chispas.

Y si el novelista estaba sorprendido, el mismo Shuichi estaba completa y absolutamente estupefacto. Sabía que actuaba fuera de sí desde la noticia del embarazo, pero ese comportamiento agresivo lo inquietó, sobre todo porque iba en contra de su adorado koi. No importaba cuan furioso estuviera, no tenía motivos para actuar de esa manera...

¡Bah!. Esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento.

El niño le dirigió al adulto una mirada sombría y fúrica antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse intempestivamente a la habitación con pasos apretados, sin decir absolutamente nada.

El rubio bufó como dragón, enfurecido y decidido a hacer correr sangre. Lo siguió grandes zancadas hasta el cuarto y cuando le dio alcance, lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad para obligarlo a que lo mirara.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta, mocoso!. - demandó, alzando un poco el tono de voz. Comenzaba a perder el control de sí mismo, lo sabía. Pero a esas alturas se sentía tan incapaz e inseguro que ya ni sabía como actuar.

En los últimos meses las tensiones habían ido acumulándose y conflictuando hasta alcanzar el punto crítico. Finalmente las cosas estaban por estallar mientras la pareja perdía lentamente el control de sí mismos.

El pelirrosa se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad y retrocedió unos pasos lanzándole al hombre una mirada demasiado compleja como para lograr descifrar su significado. Ésta acción solo acervó aún mas el fuego dentro del novelista, que, cegándose unos instantes por la vorágine de sentimientos, tomó violentamente al cantante de ambos brazos y los sacudió fuertemente.

- ¡Contesta!. ¿Qué te has vuelto sordo a parte de estúpido?. - no se percató de lo que decía, ni de la dureza con la que asía al niño hasta que éste finalmente emitió un corto quejido. El novelista congeló sus acciones, sobresaltado, asustado con su propia conducta y también avergonzado por perder el control de esa manera.

El cantante manoteó los brazos del rubio para alejar sus manos de sí. Unas pocas lágrimas rebeldes rodaron por sus mejillas al tiempo que se alejaba unos pasos del hombre, mirándolo con evidente temor y resentimiento que hirieron al escritor profundamente. No se percató en qué momento las cosas se habían complicado tanto como para atacarse de esa manera.

Fueron tan solo milésimas de segundos en los que permanecieron mirándose, midiéndose uno a otro y a sí mismos. Pero habían parecido largos minutos hasta que finalmente Uesugi separó sus labios para decir algo conciliador, no muy seguro de qué:

- Baka, mira...

- ¡Olvídalo, Yuki!. Sólo déjame en paz. - sentenció cortante. Eiri frunció el ceño, comenzando a molestase nuevamente.

- No hasta que me digas que rayos te sucede. - denegó terminante con voz grave y la mirada fría, endurecida. - Me tienes harto, quiero saber cuál es tu problema porque me cansé de jugar a las adivinanzas. ¡Así que habla de una vez!. - no era su intención hablarle de esa manera a su niño, pero su propio dolor era demasiado grande como para medir lo que decía o controlar ese tono frío y seco que sabía Shuichi odiaba.

Observó como la expresión en el rostro del cantante se distorsionaba con dolor. Sus grandes ojos púrpuras se nublaron con lágrimas mientras esos labios que adoraba se torcían en un puchero involuntario.

- ¡Eres un tono, Yuki!. - estalló finalmente el pelirrosa, poniéndose a llorar escandalosamente. El rubio hizo una mueca de hastío, sintiéndose abrumado por la reacción desproporcionada, como siempre, de su pareja.

- ¡Ya basta!. ¡Habla claro de una buena vez, maldición, y deja de llorar como niña!.

Aunque no había alzado la voz, la manera tan dura que dijo esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Shuichi, y el efecto se vio inmediatamente. Los ojos del niño comenzaron a emitir mas lágrimas gruesas y su rostro se contorcionó en una muy legible expresión de profundo pesar. El artista pudo sentir precisamente como esas palabras se clavaban en él provocando una agonía tan grande que hasta podía sentirlo físicamente.

Era horrible. Dolía. Dolía aún mas que cualquier dolor físico que había experimentado con anterioridad. Dolía tanto como si lo hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, pues la sensación de desprecio y rechazo de la persona que amaba era igual.

Al constatar que solo había empeorado la situación, y segado con su propia impotencia, el adulto volvió a tomar a Shuichi de los brazos fuertemente, provocando que el niño se encogiera ante su contacto violento y emitiera un agudo chillido que se perdió en su llanto.

- ¡Habla!. ¡Vamos!. ¡Maldición!.

Shuichi no podía hablar aunque lo deseara. Parecía que todo alrededor de él se había hecho pedazos. Todas sus ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas habían sido borrados de un pantallazo, como si nunca hubieran existido. Todo se desmoronó a su alrededor dejándolo solo y desolado.

El agarre que tenía el hombre sobre él no ayudaba en nada, y tampoco lo hacía esa expresión de furia en su hermoso rostro o esa mirada de hastío en sus ojos. Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada acción de aquel que amaba era como recibir otro fuerte golpe que lo debilitaba, que le drenaba las energías, que lo dejaba agotado y acabado.

- ¡Basta!. - farfulló con voz llorosa y apenas comprensible a la par que comenzaba a luchar contra esas fuertes manos que lo tenían prisionero, clavándose en su carne y lastimándolo. - ¡Suéltame Yuki!. ¡Me lastimas!. - le gritó, y se largó a llorar mas fuerte al constatar que sus plegarias no surtían efecto en el corazón de piedra de su amante, pues no lo soltaba.

- Me dirás lo que sucede, ¡ahora!. No te dejaré ir antes.

- ¡Eres un idiota!. - le gritó furioso. Las lágrimas caían copiosas por sus mejillas mientras no menguaba en sus intentos por liberarse de ese hombre. - ¡Estoy embarazado!. ¡Voy a tener a tu bebé!. - le gritó finalmente al perder todo control y dignidad, para luego soltarse a llorar aún mas fuerte.

Eiri soltó el agarre de acero que tenía sobre él como si lo hubiese quemado, alejándolo unos centímetros de sí. La expresión en su rostro era todo un poema. Nunca antes el cantante había presenciado tal asombro en las facciones de ninguna persona en toda su vida, mucho menos en el rostro de su novio. El hombre había quedado atónito, con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido con incredulidad.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algún movimiento. En la habitación solo se oía el llanto desesperado y patético de Shuichi que se intensificaba a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Su sufrimiento y ansiedad se acrecentaban al comprobar lo que había temido siempre con cada momento de silencio que pasaba.

Eiri se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz masajeando la zona en un claro gesto de desesperación y turbación.

- No digas tonterías, baka... - dijo finalmente con fría calma.

Shuichi cerró fuertemente los ojos con dolor, pero sobre todo rabia que bullía peligrosamente en su interior como hacía unos instantes, cuando lanzó el teléfono al suelo.

- Eres un imbécil... - chilló quedamente, abrazándose a sí mismo y desviando mirada reprobatoria que le dirigía su novio.

- Cállate, Shuichi... - espetó, exhalando pesadamente sin hallar un punto claro en toda esa maraña de emociones y sensaciones. Su cabeza estaba echa una verdadera tempestad, al igual que su corazón. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro con un gesto cansado. - Dime... - su voz resonó seca en la desolada cabeza del niño. - ¿Es mío?.

Shindou cesó su llanto abruptamente sintiendo como si le hubiese propinado una cachetada al oír la pregunta. No... ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!. Su Yuki no podía ser tan cruel, no podía estar tratándolo de esa manera tan... tan... ¡tan baja!. ¡Como si solo fuese un trasero cualquiera al que se cogía!. Las cosas no podían estar saliendo tan mal... ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!.

Clavó sus grandes y húmedos ojos púrpuras en los de su amante, mirándolo con incredulidad y hondo dolor. Su labio inferior tembló, al igual que sus pupilas, para luego transformar en segundos su expresión de atribulación a una de ingente furia:

- ¡Claro que es tuyo, maldito bastardo!. - le gritó con todas las fuerzas, su voz resonando más chillona de lo habitual. No logró contenerse y en medio de la confusión y desesperación se lanzó hacia su novio y comenzó a golpearlo. - ¡¿Qué rayos crees que soy, infeliz! ¡¿Crees que me acuesto con el primer par de pantalones que se me cruza, imbécil! ¡TE ODIO!. ¡¡Eres un idiota!.

Eiri luchó contra los pequeños puños unos momentos para finalmente, luego de forcejear bastante contra la ira del artista, lograr apresar a ambos en una mano y empujar suavemente al cantante lejos de él para que dejara de atacarlo.

Pero Shu estaba fuera de sí. Finalmente había resistido demasiado.

- Quería saber si estabas seguro... - dijo con mortal calma empañada por melancolía, tratando de justificar la barbaridad que había dicho sin pensar. Pero sus palabras solo acrecentaron la ira del pequeño, que volvió a atacarlo, comenzando a llorar nuevamente mientras reincidía en los forcejeos.

- ¡Claro que estoy seguro, maldito patán!. ¡No hay nadie más, lo sabes bien!. - se liberó de las manos de Yuki que trataban de detenerlo para mirarlo a los ojos, destrozado. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era apenas un gemido lloroso y lastimero. - No tengo palabras para describir el daño que me has hecho, Yuki... - Secó las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas enrojecidas con el dorso de la mano. - No puedo creer que seas tan cruel conmigo. ¿Es que realmente no tienes corazón?. ¿A caso me engañé todo este tiempo?.

El novelista no soportó mantener el contacto visual le dio la espalda, deseando borrar los últimos momentos. El sufrimiento y dolor que vislumbraba en esos puros ojos púrpuras era demasiado como para mirarlo directamente. Comprendía que a causa de su estupidez Shuichi estaba sufriendo, y no sabía si el niño lograría sobreponerse a la desilusión que le había causado con su reacción.

Lo reconocía: había reaccionado como un maldito patán hijo de puta. Pero no había sido su intención. Se había sorprendido. Ahora su peor temor se hacía realidad con horrenda precisión ante sus ojos: Había lastimado profundamente a alguien que amaba.

Siempre supo que si amaba, solo lograría hacer sufrir.

- ¡No me des la espalda, cobarde!. - le gritó histérico el cantante, sintiendo que perdería la cabeza a causa de tanto dolor, o quizás hasta al bebé. Todo eso era demasiado para él. - ¡Es tu hijo, ¿me oyes! ¡Aunque no lo quieras, es tuyo!. - comenzó a golpearlo nuevamente, llorando con mayor intensidad. - ¡Ojalá fuese de cualquiera menos de ti!. ¡Te odio!.

Esas palabras sacudieron al novelista como un intenso choque eléctrico, devolviéndolo abrúptamente a la realidad.

Impulsivamente se giró para plantarle cara el niño, pero en el proceso golpeó accidentalmente al cantante en el rostro con el codo, haciéndolo trastrabillar y chocar contra la esquina de la cama para finalmente caer sentado en el suelo.

Bajo la asustada e incrédula mirada del hombre mayor, Shindou solo soltó un quejido ahogado al tocar el suelo, llevándose una mano al labio partido al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

No era tanto el golpe lo que dolía, sino la horrible sensación de rechazo de su amor lo que lo había matado.

Antes de que Eiri pudiera recuperarse del espanto de haber golpeado a su niño y verlo tumbado en el suelo, el cantante se puso de pie con agilidad felina, sin permitirle al rubio reaccionar al verlo salir corriendo de la habitación.

El escritor no procesó lo que había sucedido hasta que oyó la puerta del departamento cerrarse de un golpe, y a continuación, un horrible vacío.

**-:-**

- You can go now. (_Ya puedes irte ahora.) - _le anunció la serena voz del manager de la banda. Hiroshi, que hasta el momento había estado pensando en cómo le había ido a Shuichi mientras ejecutaba una y otra vez la misma melodía en la guitarra, levantó la mirada sobresaltado al oírlo. - You promise to see a doctor, remember?. _(Prometiste ver a un doctor, ¿recuerdas?) _- replicó el americano a su silenciosa interrogante. Y no era para menos. El que el adicto al trabajo le dijera que podía retirarse antes que hubiese anochecido era... raro.

- Humm... Hai. - murmuró, bajando la cabeza con pesadez. Le había dolido la pequeña discusión que había tenido con el rubio, y más le dolía la manera en que lo había tratado.

Claro, tenía razón al acusarlo... ¡Pero podía haber sido más delicado con la persona con la que se acostaba!. TuT Qué cruel. Aunque no tuvieran nada serio, podría haberlo tratado un poco mejor, ¿no?. Después de todo le hacía el favor de permitirle divertirse con su bella humanidad...

Ahora dudaba seriamente si haría la mentada vista al médico que le había pedido el hombre. Si K no hizo caso a su _pequeñito_ pedido de dejar a Shuichi en paz durante su desmayo... Bueno, claro que ese era su trabajo; velar por el bienestar de Bad Luck... ¿pero por qué no le concedió esa pequeña satisfacción?. Si el americano no era capaz de hacer aunque sea ese pequeño favor, ¿por qué mierda debería él tratar de darle satisfacciones e ir al médico?. ¡Humf!.

Gringo 'jo de su madre... ¡Arg!. ¡Pero estaba tan endemoniadamente bieeeeeeeeeen! ToT

Claude captó el estado reflexivo y sombrío del muchacho, así que preguntó con voz calma, adivinando sus pensamientos:

- You´re going to see a doctor, aren´t you?. _(Irás a ver a un médico, ¿no?.)_

El silencio que recibió fue suficiente respuesta, así como la mirada huidiza del guitarrista que le decía que algo andaba mal.

- You´re mad at me. _(Estás enojado conmigo). _- su tono de voz era el de una afirmación, para luego emitir un suspiro que irritó a Hiro al interpretarlo como una muestra de cansancio. ¿Por qué mierda debería Kestar "cansado"?. ¡Era él quien fue tratado injustamente!.

O eso creía Nakano. ¡Bah!. Tal vez no estaba del todo convencido, pero estaba seguro de que la situación se había tornado un poco pesada. Eso de salir con alguien del trabajo estaba comenzando a complicarse, justo como lo había temido.

- Hiro-kun... - lo llamó afectuosamente, acercándose a él _casi_ de manera inapropiada para un lugar de trabajo.

El guitarrista inhaló con sorpresa al descubrir que sus cuerpos eran separados por unos escasos centímetros y rápidamente echó una mirada al salón para informarse de la ubicación de sus compañeros. Suguru estaba metido de lleno en una canción, prácticamente azotando el teclado del aparato, y Sakano-san no se hallaba por las inmediaciones. De seguro había ido a hablar con Seguchi-san o a meterse unos xanaxs

- ... No puedo disculparme por tratar de cumplir con mi trabajo. - le dijo, su voz en un susurro que al pelirrojo le sonó bastante sensual pese a que aquella no era la intención de K.

- Lo sé. - replicó algo cortante, aún rehuyendo su mirada. ¡Eso no era lo que quería oír!.

No sabía exactamente por qué estaba tan molesto, solo sabía que lo estaba. Siempre se molestaba cuando el americano lo trataba en el trabajo como... como... bueno, como a un compañero de trabajo. Inicialmente creyó que podría superar ese obstáculo, pero ahora se encontraba con que resultaba bastante difícil además de que incrementaba su inseguridad en la relación.

El que K lo tratara de manera regular frente a los demás afianzaba la idea que tenía de que el hombre solo lo veía como un pasatiempo. Alguien que le calentara la cama mientras superaba el divorcio.

Los romances de oficina no tenían una alta tasa de éxito. Las razones son obvias.

- Aún así... - prosiguió Hiroshi con voz débil. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, suspirando pesadamente. - Creo que todo esto es una mala idea... - confesó finalmente. Winchester lo miró confundido, inclinando levemente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño de manera adorable.

- What?. _(¿Qué cosa?)._

Nakano recogió su instrumento para luego mirarlo con honda tristeza.

- Us. _(Nosotros). _- fue su escueta respuesta.

Recogió sus cosas camino a la salida y se fue sin mirar atrás, luchando contra la desilusión y las lágrimas. Secretamente tenía el anhelo y las esperanzas de que Claude lo detuviera, lo abrazarla y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Que lo amaba.

Pero eso no sucedió, y Hiro sintió que se derrumbaba al marcharse silenciosamente del edificio.

**-:-**

Suguru llegó a su modesto departamento azotándolo todo, descargando su frustración con lo que se encontrara a su paso. Desde que había tenido ese encuentro a primera hora de la mañana con su primo se había sentido furioso y a la vez, profundamente herido, así que descargó su rencor en el pobre instrumento que ejecutaba.

El guitarrista pareció notar que algo le sucedía, pero fue lo suficientemente buen amigo con él como para saber que no debía preguntar, así que se dedicó a dirigirle una mirada de empatía.

No importaba cuánto amara a Tohma. Para el rubio, él obviamente no era más que un pasatiempo. Cuanto más se resistía, el hombre parecía hallar aún más entretenimiento en su reticencia; y eso lo enfurecía.

Por más que estuviese enamorado de su primo y que esto fuese algo completamente horroroso, no podía evitarlo. Tan solo podía tratar de disimilarlo, y al parecer, no muy bien, ya que Seguchi le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que sabía lo que sentía por él, que en vano trataba de negarlo y que se callara y se desnudara de una vez u.u

Aún cuando todo eso fuese una completa aberración, no podía evitar desear que su primo sintiera amor por él en lugar de solo verlo como un juguete. Ansiaba con vergüenza ser correspondido en sus sentimientos por su primo. No era suficiente haber tenido sexo; de hecho, aquello no era nada si Tohma no lo amaba como él lo hacía.

Por más que había disfrutado enormemente con la experiencia, una angustiante sensación de vacío lo invadía, haciéndolo sentir sucio e inmerecedor.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre el desayunador, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando ondo, tratando de recuperar la calma.

¡Bah!. No sabría decir que es peor: que ambos estuviesen enamorados el uno del otro, o la realidad; que Tohma lo veía como un juguete sexual.

Un agudo pero breve gemido se le escapó ante este pensamiento que hería más de lo que podía soportar.

El hombre no se conformaba con usarlo y lastimarlo, sino que insistía en hacerlo una y otra vez, como esa mañana y todos los días anteriores a ese.

Suspiró pesadamente, pasándose las manos por el rostro. "Es mejor así", pensó con resignación mientras se dirigía a su habitación. "Si supiera que él me ama, no sería capaz de contenerme"

Era la verdad. Lo único que había impedido a Fujisaki entregarse por completo a su atormentador era el saber que no era mas que el último capricho de éste; uno que pasaría muy pronto, como solía pasar a su primo con sus ocurrencias.

No valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por alguien que no lo correspondía en sus afectos.

**-:-**

Al salir de la discográfica Hiroshi fue derecho a su departamento. Tenía el ánimo por el suelo y lo único que deseaba era tirarse a holgazanear, fumar y beber unas cervezas para luego quedarse dormido. No quería pensar en lo que había sucedido, no quería pensar en su relación con K, tampoco quería pensar en el rubio y DEFINITIVAMENTE no quería ir a ver a un médico que lo examinara para que el americano sintiera que había cumplido con su obligación de manager.

Apagó su celular, cerró LA puerta y LA ventana (era un apartamento muy pequeño u.u), buscó su cenicero, se puso ropa cómoda, encendió el equipo de sonido y se dispuso a desahogase sin interrupciones.

Luego de beberse toda la cerveza que había en el refrigerador y terminar la ya abierta cajetilla de cigarrillos, Nakano decidió que necesitaba un baño para bajar la leve, _levísima_ borrachera que le había dado y sacarse el penetrante olor a cigarrillo.

Terminó de hacer todo lo que debía hacer en la ducha los primeros tres minutos para luego permanecer la siguiente hora sentado bajo el abundante chorro de agua, tratando de reunir las energías que necesitaba para ponerse de pie y salir. Había oído la campanilla del teléfono sonar insistentemente en reiteradas ocasiones, pero su sentido motor no estaba del todo restablecido, así que ni siquiera intentó contestar la llamada. Imaginaba que se le haría difícil, sino imposible salir de ahí sin llevarse algo por delante y ganarse unos cuantos moretones.

- Arg, esto es tan indigno... - balbuceó irritado mientras luchaba por incorporarse, sosteniéndose de los azulejos del baño. - Borracho por una pelea con Claude. Parezco adolescente hormonal u.u

Cuando salió del baño, ya más _sobrio _y oliendo a gel de ducha en lugar de humo de cigarrillos y cerveza, llamaron a la puerta del departamento. El edificio no tenía portero por tratarse de un programa de viviendas de bajo presupuesto para estudiantes universitarios o personas de escasos recursos, así que cualquiera podía ingresar a las instalaciones a su antojo. A Nakano le pareció lo más razonable puesto que se la pasaba trabajando, así que alquilar un lujoso y cómodo departamento, en lugar de ese cajón de un ambiente, no tenía mucho sentido. Sobre todo en pleno Tokyo, donde cualquier departamento costaba lo mismo que un órgano vital en el mercado negro

Sacado de vergüenza, se ató la toalla a la cintura y fue a abrir la puerta sin pensar que tal vez podía ser la amable anciana pudorosa del 215 que venía a pedirle azúcar para preparar un postre a sus nietos que la visitaban los fines de semana.

Ni modo. Si era ella, la pobre mujer sufriría un infarto al ver a Nakano Hiroshi en todo su esplendor °u° (**N/A:** Inserta hemorragia nasal)

Pero no. No era la pobre anciana, sino alguien que efectivamente _podía_ sacar provecho de un Hiro semidesnudo y en estado etílico.

- Konnbanwa, Nakano-kun.

Al ver la rubiapersona del manager parado en el umbral de la puerta, el desprevenido pelirrojo se quedó sin aire y solo pudo atinar a mirarlo idiotizado, tratando de disimular el hilo de baba que colgaba de la comisura de sus labios al ver esa maravillosa sonrisa y esos pantalones tan... ¡Ejém!.

Cualquier cosa, culparía al six pack que se había bebido... (**N/A:** Paquete de seis cervezas, para los sobrios XD)

Es que aquello no podía ser real, debía ser afecto de la borrachera.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?. - preguntó el americano con tono de niño herido, sus ojitos conformando una tierna expresión de tristeza y desilusión.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hai, dozo. - soltó el chico al salir de su estupefacción, haciéndose a un lado para permitir al hombre ingresar al pequeño departamento.

No fue hasta que sintió la masculina figura del hombre rozar casualmente la suya al pasar a su lado que se percató de la vestimenta tan _apropiada_ que llevaba puesta. Un furioso rubor subió hasta sus mejillas bajándole el resto de borrachera que le quedaba.

- No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza de mi. - oyó que le decía el recién llegado. Hiro alzó la vista y lo vio sentado en la silla frente al desayunador, en la pequeña cocina. - Recuerda que ya he visto todo lo que hay de ti para ver... - añadió en tono juguetón, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

El pobre chico se sonrojó más y balbuceó unas disculpas antes de correr al baño en busca de un albornoz blanco para cubrir su desnudez.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar o comer?. - ofreció con educación una vez que regresó, parándose del otro lado del desayunador, frente al americano.

- No, thanks.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo durante el cual el chico se preguntó la razón de la visita. Su mente seguía algo lenta por el alcohol y no lograba pensar con claridad, así que no se lo ocurrió una manera mas sutil de sacar a relucir el tema que preguntándolo directamente.

- Mm... ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?. - se sintió ridículo al momento de pronunciar esas palabras, cerrando los ojos con vergüenza. Su voz había sonado totalmente falsa y forzada, lo mismo que las palabras.

- Of course _(Claro)._ - Replicó el aludido, dirigiendo una elocuente mirada al pecho desnudo que el guitarrista dejaba ver por la bata abierta. El artista se sonrojó nuevamente, sintiéndose como una colegiala. - Pero dejaremos eso para mas tarde. - dijo finalmente, disipando la incomodidad que había embargado al chico.

El alcohol ponía a Hiroshi mucho mas sensible, dejando al descubierto sus emociones. Y era una desgracia que justamente K estuviese ahí para verlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, el americano _siempre_ había estado ahí para sacar provecho de su estado etílico, puesto que ¡¡ERA ÉL QUIÉN LO EMBORRACHABA CON TODA MALA INTENCIÓN DE APROVECHARSE DE SU CASTA PERSONA! o.ó

Hubo otro silencio durante el cual el chico pudo sentir los ojos del hombre fijos en él con intensidad. Al levantar los suyos y clavarlos en el rubio, ser sorprendió de lo cálidas que lucían esas joyas celestes en esos momentos, observándolo a él.

Precisamente a él.

Nakano sonrió algo reconfortado y relajado, sintiéndose afortunado de ser objeto de dicha mirada.

- ¿Entonces?. - insistió con suavidad.

Claude lo observó con calma unos instantes antes de sonreír quedamente.

- ¿Estás bien?.

- ¡Claro que sí! - soltó escandalizado, asumiendo que el americano había descubierto su ingesta de etanol. ¡Que vergüenza!. - ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? 9.9

- Pensé que estabas molesto. You know... Por lo que me dijiste esta tarde, antes de irte. - dijo, su voz suave y serena, sus ojos fijos en el chico con toda la atención del mundo.

- Etto... Bueno, sí u.u - confesó, ya más relajado y confiado al saber que no había sido descubierto.

Breve silencio.

El pelirrojo permanecía de brazos cruzados mirando cualquier plano del departamento y sintiéndose bastante estúpido mientras el rubio continuaba escudriñándolo cuidadosamente con la mirada.

- Why did you said that? _(¿Por qué dijiste eso?). _

- Because it´s true. (_Porque es cierto.)_ - susurró, bajando la vista. Le dolía decirlo, no quería que terminara... Pero tal vez se había hecho ilusiones sin fundamentos. Había soñado despierto. - ¿No te parece?. - incidió, posando la mirada en el hombre con tristeza.

Winchester desvió la mirada con culpabilidad para guardar silencio unos instantes.

- Yes (_Sí_) - concordó finalmente, reparando en la expresión de desilusión en las hermosas facciones del pelirrojo, quién tenía la vista fija en el suelo y permanecía de brazos cruzados, meditativo. - Pero... - se inclinó hacia delante en busca de esos ojos tan vivaces que vislumbraba cada vez que cerraba los suyos. Nakano lo miró con dolor escondido detrás de una máscara de seriedad y aceptación. - Lo vale.

Hiroshi lo miró con algo de confusión y alegría en los ojos, temeroso e inseguro de responder.

- Sé que lo nuestro será difícil por el trabajo... Me ha costado mucho acostumbrarme a la idea de lo nuestro y aún no termino de adaptarme, así como estoy seguro de que tú también tienes tus dificultades... - se explicó, sonriéndole. - Pero a mi parecer vale la pena. Disfruto de tu compañía, quiero estar contigo. - Hiro sonrió ante estas palabras. - Aún debo superar el divorcio y todo lo sucedido... Pero quiero que estés ahí cuando todo pase. Quiero que lo intentemos mas adelante.

El pelirrojo finalmente oía una promesa de compromiso, aunque fuese en tiempo futuro. Y para él, era otra batalla más ganada que lo acercaba a su meta; el corazón de Claude.

- Yo también lo quiero. - una gran sonrisa afloró al decir estas palabras, tomando su mano entre las suyas para luego inclinarse sobre el desayunador y besar los labios amados.

En ese momento, todos los pensamientos desaparecieron de la cabeza de Hiroshi. Desaparecieron sus dudas, así como sus temores y su tristeza. Desapareció su inseguridad, así como su rabia y resentimiento. Desapareció todo lo que le preocupaba: Shuichi, comunicar a K sobre su fertilidad, Michael, la banda, el disco, las entrevistas...

Se esfumó todo, entregándolo de lleno al grato placer ofrecido por esos labios amantes que lo acariciaban con infinita ternura.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales de la autora**: ¿Qué pasó con Shuichi? XD Si quieren saber, dejen reviews muejejejejeje!. Cuantos mas comentarios reciba, mas pronto subo el siguiente cap. (Soy una rata peluda, lo sé XDD)

_**No se pierdan...**_

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

"_**WE **like** Hotness"**_

Solo fics yaoi y extra hot!

_-:-:-:-:-_

…_and always remember…_

_**The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©**_

_-:-:-:-:-_

Traído a ustedes de la mano de las lascivas hermanas del yaoi:

**.: Nadesiko Takase **& **Juny S. Tao :.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nadesiko Takase:** Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron en este momento difícil; a los que dejaron reviews y a los que aguardaron hasta este momento para seguir leyendo el fic. Realmente me levantaron los ánimos y devolvieron las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

**¡ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES!**

También agradezco especialmente a mis Betas: Ashley Vulpix, que me ayuda con el inglés, y Meli, que hace las respectivas críticas n.n

No me olvido de mi siempre linda sis Juny y Angie, Liz y Nikki.

_Gracias por interesarse en este fic…_

Aún sigo molesta por el problema que tuve, pero creo que mi amor por Gravitation y los bishies revolcándose es mas fuerte n.n No sé si subiré otros capítulos aún, todo depende de si ya pasó el peligro…

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, ¡mierda! . Pero pueden regalarme un Shu embarazado cuando quieran ºuº O mejor, dejen que yo lo embarazo…

Advertencias: Que, de plano, es un fic mío... Así que: Yaoi (relación amorosa chico-chico), Mpreg (embarazo masculino), fluff, personajes OOC, incesto, lemon gráfico sin sentido, sado-maso leve, dobles sentidos, muy, muy malas palabras, etc, etc.

_Así que si no te gusta ninguna de mis desviaciones, eres sensible, menor de edad o muy religioso, ¡¡corre como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria!! ._

Parejas: Yuki x Shu, Tat x Ryu, K x Hiro, Tohma x Suguru.

Género: Romance - Drama - Humor (¿?)

Raiting: M (por bishies inquietos)

Chapter summary: Transcurrió un tiempo y Yuki está perdiendo la cabeza a causa de la ausencia del cantante, y para el colmo, ¡no tiene idea dónde está!. Hiro le confiesa su fertilidad a K y Tohma trata de embaucar a Suguru nuevamente.

Lime Tohma x Ryuichi (sexo oral).

Número total de páginas: 59 (un pequeño bono por haber aguardado pacientemente todo este tiempo .)

**"Mi Bello Imprevisto"**

Por Nadesiko Takase

_**Este es el recuento de daños**_

_**Del holocausto te de tu amor...**_

Emitieron un suspiro mientras continuaban observando atreves del vidrio a la pareja discutir dentro de la cabina de grabaciones. Pese a la continua exhortación de Sakano-san para volver al trabajo, Claude y Hiro habían estado intercambiando ideas "civilizadamente" durante los últimos veinte minutos, encerrados en aquella caja a prueba de sonidos.

El roce entre ambos se inició esa mañana, al comenzar a hablar sobre la gira suspendida y del trabajo complementario que deberían hacer; como entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, apariciones públicas y demás. Hiroshi no estaba muy de acuerdo con que Shuichi tuviera que trabajar extra para cubrir el vacío que dejó la cancelación de la gira promocional del nuevo álbum.

Luego, el guitarrista y el manager comenzaron a discutir sobre cuál debería ser el primer single del álbum; para, mas tarde, finalmente salirse todo de control cuando el extranjero alegó que no le gustaba el sonido de uno de los acordes del pelirrojo. El temperamental artista dejó su instrumento efusivamente en una esquina, corrió a todos los demás de la cabina y se enfrascó en una discusión con el americano; la cual, por la expresión en el rostro del manager, Shuichi y Suguru asumían se había tornado un tanto personal.

Hace aproximadamente diez días Claude y Hiroshi habían dado a conocer su relación a Seguchi-san y al resto de la banda. Claro está que Sakano-san y Fujisaki quedaron perplejos mientras Shuichi, pese a su reciente separación del malhumorado escritor, saltaba de un lado a otro felicitando a la feliz pareja.

Pero el veredicto que más se hizo esperar y al que más temían, era el del Presidente de la sicográfica. Seguchi perfectamente podía despedir a Claude o transferirlo a trabajar con otra banda de la empresa si no estaba de acuerdo con la relación. Pero para gran sorpresa y alivio de la pareja -y de todos los demás- el rubio, luego de permanecer largo tiempo en silencio y expresión meditativa, dio las felicitaciones correspondientes a los novios.

Nakano sonrió aliviado mientras su pareja dedicaba una mirada de entendimiento al empresario dueño de la disquera. Cuando se trataba de negocios, Seguchi-san lo orquestaba todo cual titiritero, y K lo conocía muy bien. No había razón para informar al guitarrista de la verdadera naturaleza de tan pasiva aceptación por parte del presidente.

Ahora, Shindou y Fujisaki contemplaban el rostro arrebolado del pelirrojo y el ceño fruncido del manager sin poder oír lo que decían estando dentro de la cabina.

Algo impaciente, el joven tecladista emitió un suspiro para luego dedicar una mirada a Shindou, que no apartaba la mirada nostálgica de Hiroshi. Suguru podía ser joven e inexperto, pero sabía muy bien por qué el vocalista lucía esa mirada melancólica.

Hace quince días Shuichi había tenido una decaída y había desaparecido del mapa. Tan solo llamó a K para explicarle la situación de un tirón: estaba embarazado de Yuki y se había marchado del departamento de éste porque el novelista no había estado contento con la noticia.

Los siguientes días habían sido caóticos en la discográfica. Winchester, Sakano y el Presidente sostuvieron numerosas reuniones acompañados de abogados y asesores de imagen que trabajaban para Bad Luck, tratando de hacer un control de daños sobre la situación y elegir la mejor manera de manejar el asunto. Es que, un adolescente del sexo masculino, homosexual y embarazado de su novio mayor de edad no era precisamente una imagen muy favorecedora para la banda. Habían muchas personas que quedarían escandalizadas con la noticia y Bad Luck sería mal vista.

Luego de mucho debatir y hablar con un muy afectado Shuichi, que les explicó todo lo relacionado con el embarazo sin omitir nada, decidieron que lo mas acertado sería mantener todo aquello en secreto el mayor tiempo posible. No querían que la prensa atosigara al vocalista en el estado precario en que se hallaba, creándole más problemas y estrés del que ya tenía. Sobre todo estando su embarazo tan delicado como el niño había contado.

Mantendrían un bajo perfil, continuarían con sus vidas normalmente. Si mas adelante la noticia era descubierta, verían como lo solucionarían en el momento indicado.

Afortunadamente, unos días después, la relación entre Claude y Hiroshi se dio a conocer públicamente fuera de la discográfica, causando un gran revoltijo en los medios. El interés por la pareja era abrumador y mantenía ocupada a la prensa y a los paparazzis, que los seguían a todos lados. Toda la publicidad gratuita era solo un efecto colateral favorecedor para la venta del disco.

La situación de Shindou con Eiri permanecía irresoluta. Días después de percatarse que el cantante no volvería al departamento, el escritor finalmente hizo el esfuerzo de tragarse su orgullo y pensar en el chico y su hijo en lugar de pensar sólo en sí mismo. Todo lo vivido en los últimos días se le hacía irreal, no podía creer que sería padre. La noticia y todas sus implicaciones no habían terminado de procesarse en su cerebro.

Primero intentó localizar al cantante llamándolo al celular; no hubo suerte. El bendito aparato estaba permanentemente apagado. Dejó incontables mensajes de voz y por si las dudas, había mandado algunos mensajes de texto.

Shuichi nunca respondió ni una sola de sus llamadas o mensajes. Era como si nunca hubiera existido, o como si hubiera desaparecido. El escritor se estremeció ante la sola idea. Vivir sin Shuichi... No podía imaginarlo.

Y más aún lo estremecía al pensar lo que había sucedido la última vez que se vieron. Los gritos, los insultos, las recriminaciones… Pero más que todo, pesaban los errores.

En esas dos semanas el rubio desconocía completamente el paradero de su pareja –o ex pareja-, su estado, su situación… No tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido. Se maldijo a sí mismo al percatarse de la espesa sensación de culpa, temor e inseguridad que lo embargaban. Nunca había deseado enamorarse del mocoso para evitarse el insomnio y los dolores de cabeza, para evitar transformarse en ese ser dependiente del otro. Lo detestaba, pero Shuichi lo había convertido en todo lo que no quería ser…

En un imbécil enamorado.

Está de más decir que el primer lugar en donde buscó fue en el departamento de Nakano. Al no encontrarlo ahí, acosó por días al guitarrista para que le informara del paradero del vocalista de Bad Luck antes de reconocer que efectivamente, como lo alegaba, el pelirrojo no tenía idea de dónde se hallaba hospedado Shuichi. Lo veía en el trabajo, pero el pelirrosa se había negado a informarle donde estaba viviendo porque sabía que Eiri acudiría a él. Claro, el guitarrista no insistió, admitiendo la veracidad del argumento.

Su segunda opción fue llamar a la casa de los padres de Shuichi. Al preguntar por el chico, omitió sabiamente la reciente noticia de embarazo y la discusión; no sabía si por cobardía, cargo de consciencia o porque no deseaba preocupar a la familia. Ni Maiko ni la señora Shindou sabían donde se hallaba Shu, y parecieron preocuparse. Pero como ya sabían la tumultuosa relación del chico con Yuki, no le dieron mayor relevancia, asumiendo que aparecería pronto.

Su última esperanza era Tohma. Eiri puso su mejor cara de poker para preguntar a su cuñado, indiferente y frío, si sabía dónde Shuichi estaba quedándose. El hombre le dijo que no lo sabía, no preguntó porque no había querido ser indiscreto. Además, Shindou se había mostrado muy enérgico en mantener esa información en secreto, sabiendo que el empresario no dudaría en dársela al novelista en caso de que éste preguntara.

El niño había decidido que era momento de crecer de una vez por todas. Debía ser fuerte, y mientras estuviera a lado de Eiri, nunca podría lograrlo. El novelista lo abatía, tanto era su amor por él, que no lograba del todo ser indiferente a los desplantes que éste le hacía y al mal trato que ocasionalmente le daba.

Tohma guardó silencio y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa, mirándolo con serenidad. Uesugi deseó poder abofetearlo por hacer tal alarde de pasividad cuando él estaba angustiado, frustrado, al borde de la locura por la preocupación y la culpa. Pero ni así logró hacer a un lado su orgullo para pedir al hombre que le hiciera el favor de averiguar donde estaba quedándose Shuichi. Eso sería caer demasiado bajo… Pedir a su protector que averiguara el paradero de su amante. Si hubiera estado solo habría bufado ante la absurda idea.

No es que su cuñado no lo haría con la mejor de las predisposiciones si se lo pidiera. Es más; Tohma se mostraría tan enfermizamente solícito que Eiri se sentiría aún más humillado e inepto.

Además, ya había importunado a Seguchi lo suficiente a lo largo de su vida.

Ya agotadas sus opciones y bastante irritado con él mismo, con Shuichi, con el bebé, con Tohma y con el mundo, Uesugi optó por esperar al criajo en la salida de N.G Records para poder hablar con él. O al menos verlo. Saber si estaban bien…

Pese a cuanto lo odiase admitir, lo quería de regreso. Los quería a _ambos._

- ¿Cómo estás en estos días, Shindou-san?. - le preguntó con preocupación disimulada Suguru, mirando a su compañero con detenimiento. Shuichi sonrió tristemente.

- Ya te dije mil veces que me digas Shuichi. - le recordó, para luego sentarse pesadamente en el suelo, con la espalada apoyada contra la apred. - Bien, gracias por preguntar, Suguru-kun. - suspiró, tratando de parecer lo menos afectado posible.

Es que estaba harto de tener a todos preocupados y mirándolo con lástima. Pero no podía evitarlo; el solo guardar silencio y permitir su cerebro evocar a Yuki, al bebé o alguno de lo infortunados sucesos le estrujaba el corazón y lo hacía llorar.

Por lo tanto trataba de estar siempre activo y con la mente ocupada en algo, por mas trivial que fuese. Por ejemplo, en ese momento se entretenía contando los átomos del vaso de vidrio que estaba sobre la mesa frente a él.

Fujisaki enarcó una ceja, en absoluto convencido con la respuesta que le habían brindado.

- Sabes que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo. Me encantaría ser de ayuda para el bebé. - se ofreció, tratando de sonar lo mas alegre y casual posible en un intento por animar al cantante. No quería avergonzarlo ni humillarlo con su preocupación, por mas bien intencionada que fuese. - ¿Cuanto tiempo dijiste que tenía?.

Shuichi le sonrió sinceramente, llevando una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo fugazmente. Aún no se hallaba notoriamente abultado, sino más bien lucía como siempre lo hacía luego de una comilona; como la barriga de un glotón hinchada de exceso de comida. Pero Shuichi notaba la diferencia. Ninguna cantidad o calidad de comida lo podría hacer tan feliz como la hermosa carga que llevaba en esos momentos.

- Cumplimos diez y seis semanas.

Suguru sonrió, encantado ante el prospecto de ser "tío". Guardó silencio unos instantes, mirando al pelirrosa dubitativo, inseguro sobre lo que deseaba preguntar.

- Mmm...

- ¿Pasa algo?. - inquirió el cantante, levantando la mirada para clavarla en Suguru al notar la inusualmente larga pausa.

- Quería preguntar algo, pero no se si es apropiado...

- Pregunta.- le alentó Shuichi, riendo suavemente ante la solemnidad del chico que era tan solo unos años menor que él, pero aún así, mucho mas maduro.

- ¿No estás asustado?. Quiero decir, con toda esa responsabilidad que tienes ahora... Yo estaría aterrado. Admiro como sobrellevas tan bien la situación.

El ojivioleta se sonrojó levemente, siendo la primera vez que Suguru le hacía un cumplido. Por lo general el pequeño mocoso siempre andaba subido a su espalda incitándolo a ser más responsable con el trabajo, mas cumplidor, mas laborioso, mas dedicado, mas…

En fin. Fujisaki era un hombre de cincuenta años en el cuerpo de un niño de apenas diez y seis. Pese a que sus ojos parecían amplios, inocentes e inocuos, se podía vislumbrar gran madurez y seriedad en ellos. Muchas veces Shuichi y hasta Hiroshi se sentían inclinados a descansar sobre la capacidad y seguridad que representaba el chico. No cabía duda que el perfeccionismo venía de familia.

La sonrisa del cantante se amplió, poniendo mentalmente a Fujisaki a lado de Seguchi-san.

Observó al chico atentamente, sopesando su respuesta.

- Ah... Pues no sé como lo hago. – replicó finalmente, frotándose la nuca con hilaridad. - La verdad es que estoy aterrado, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. – confesó, sonriendo relajadamente. - Pero el cariño que le tengo al bebé parece guiarme y darme fuerzas para salir adelante, ¿sabes?. Es bastante curioso. Pese a que nunca antes estuve tan asustado, del mismo modo, nunca antes estuve tan seguro de poder salir adelante.

El chico de ojos castaños le sonrió, creyendo comprender lo que su compañero trataba de decir. Podía tratar de adivinar lo que se sentía tener a alguien dependiendo de ti para todo; alguien que fue creado por ti y por la persona que amas. Fujisaki solo podía imaginar el inmenso amor que esa criatura debería evocar.

Sintió que algo en su pecho se inflamaba de un indescriptible sentimiento al imaginar tener un bebé con su primo.

Borró ese pensamiento rápidamente.

- Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿qué pasará con Eiri-san?.

Shuichi contuvo el aire al recordar al hombre e instantáneamente acudieron a su cabeza imágenes de su último encuentro con éste, hace unos días a fuera de NG Records.

Él salía de la empresa para tomar un taxi en dirección a lo de Sakuma, donde había estado quedándose. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Hiro. Y tampoco preguntaban, comprendiendo sus razones para desear guardar silencio.

Yuki lo esperó y lo abordó al verlo salir, reteniéndolo obstinadamente por un buen rato.

Conversaron, pero en un inicio, Shuichi estaba demasiado herido, confundido, asustado y resentido como para siquiera considerar lo que el hombre le decía, por más que sabía que tenía razón.

Por primera vez, él tenía el poder en la relación y le sacaría provecho. No por venganza, ni siquiera para equilibrar la balanza; sino porque verdaderamente no sabía si Yuki estaba listo para todo aquello. No era el temperamento frío e indiferente de Eiri que en ocasiones rayaba la crueldad lo que lo hacía dudar, sino toda su naturaleza. Sencillamente no veía a su novio desempeñando el papel de padre abnegado, mucho menos el de marido.

Shuichi había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo a la tonta fantasía de ser el esposo del novelista. Pero a lo que no renunciaría era a que su bebé tuviera un padre que estuviera cuando lo necesitara, y no sabía si el escritor estaba a la altura del reto.

_"No tienes el derecho de alejarme de su vida..."_

No podía negar que sentía cierto alivio al ver que Eiri estaba genuinamente interesado en cumplir su parte como padre del bebé; pero Shuichi aún estaba demasiado golpeado por el rechazo inicial de éste. Llevaba demasiado tiempo acumulando el sufrimiento que el rubio le causaba como para dejar algo tan grande simplemente deslizarse y pasar al olvido (como siempre) para correr a brazos del adulto. No importaba cuánto lo deseara, o cuánto necesitaba sentirlo cerca en ese momento.

Al notar como el ojivioleta fruncía suavemente el ceño con un legible dejo de sufrimiento ante la sola mención del hombre, el tecladista se arrepintió de cometer un error tan estúpido. Estaba por retirar la pregunta, cuando Shuichi contestó:

- No lo sé... – replicó en un susurro, mirando fijamente un punto del suelo. - Lo sigo amando, pero comienzo a dudar que él sea lo que necesitamos. - murmuró, acariciando ausentemente su vientre. - Pero de todas maneras es el padre de mi bebé, no puedo negarle formar parte de la vida de su hijo o hija, sin importar cuanto daño me hizo. No sería justo para el bebé crecer sin un padre. - añadió en tono reflexivo.

Suguru sonrió, agradablemente sorprendido con las serias palabras dichas por el cantante. Podía decir que nunca había oído a Shuichi hablar con tanta madurez.

Las palabras dichas por el escritor aquél día se repetían incesantes en la cabeza del vocalista, así como algunas cosas que le había dejado de mensaje en el celular luego de comprender que Shuichi no le facilitaría el proceso de reconciliación.

Sonrió agriamente.

Si tenía esperanzas de que la noticia del bebé ablandara el duro corazón del novelista y lo sensibilizara, todo se había ido por el caño al oírlo hablar en aquél encuentro. Eiri tenía la delicadeza de un buey y la sensibilidad de una pared. Sus argumentos se basaban en fríos cálculos matemáticos, nada de sentimientos, y sus palabras habían sido duras y cortantes. Hablaba de sus derechos como le padre de la criatura y en lo inmaduro que era él para criar al bebé solo.

Ni siquiera asomo de un "te extraño" o "te amo".

**+ Suspiro +**

¿No habría sido maravilloso oírlo de sus labios?.

_"No pretendas ser la víctima en todo esto. El problema es de lo dos"_

Tampoco un abrazo, o un beso…

Siquiera una mirada cálida o afectiva.

"_Nuestro bebé no es un ´problema, Eiri"_

- Eres mucho mas maduro de lo que pareces, Shindou-san. ¡Por suerte para tu bebé!. – añadió jocosamente para restarle densidad a la charla. Shu parpadeó desconcertado ante el humor del chico, siendo que solía ser tan serio y correcto. Hizo un leve puchero.

- Eres malo, Fujisaki. No te dejaré jugar con el bebé cuando nazca.

- ¡Oh, era una broma!.

- Humpf... - Shindou reprimió una sonrisa mientras hacía un esfuerzo por parecer ofendido. Concentró la vista en el vidrio de la cabina, viendo a K y Hiro que continuaban discutiendo:

- ...You are cranky lately _(Estás malhumorado últimamente_) - señaló con una sonrisa el americano, reconociendo que se habían desviado del tema inicial de discusión para terminar, como siempre, hablando del ámbito personal.

Hiroshi infló los pulmones con aire, irguiéndose ofendido:

- Am not! _(¡No lo estoy!) _– protestó ofuscado el artista, empinando la nariz ofendido por el inmerecido comentario.

- Un momento estás tranquilo y al siguiente quieres destrozar todo lo que está a tu paso. Un instante estás alegre y al siguiente estás melancólico. Un momento me amas y al siguiente pareciera que quieres destazarme. ¡Me traes loco!. - puntualizó Claude, incidiendo por primera vez en la inusitada conducta del pelirrojo en las últimas semanas.

No sonaba molesto ni irritado, sino algo divertido por el errático comportamiento de su novio, atribuyéndolo, en parte, al acoso de la prensa en esos últimos días al enterarse de su relación.

Los reporteros los acosaban con mayor insistencia de la habitual, apareciéndose en los momento más inesperados, robando momentos privados y personales, anhelantes de obtener alguna imagen de la pareja en sus momentos juntos. No podían dejar a Michael salir solo porque era ahogado por una ola de preguntas y flashes que asustaban al pobre infante; hasta lo acosaban en el colegio. Tuvieron que cambiar el número telefónico de la casa de K y del departamento de Hiro, contratar extra seguridad para que los acompañara a cumplir con los compromisos de la banda y un sin fin de ajustes que llevaría bastante tiempo para que el pasivo y habituado a la tranquilidad guitarrista se adaptara.

Para Claude era menos molesto. Llevaba años en ese negocio y estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los medios. Pero Hiroshi era aún joven y se sorprendía con toda el repentino y excesivo interés hacia su persona. Parecía que de un día a otro, había dejado de ser Nakano Hiroshi para convertirse en otra persona adorada y deseada por cada loco en Japón. El interés en su relación era colosal y abrumador.

- Relax, would you?. You are driving me crazy!. _(¿Relájate, quieres?. ¡Me estás volviendo loco!)._ - pidió antes de posar un tierno beso sobre los labios del chico y tomar una de sus manos para oprimirla afectuosamente. - Todo este circo de la prensa pasará y podremos estar tranquilos, no tiene sentido que te estreses por algo que no puedes controlar. - le dijo en tono conciliador al cabizbajo muchacho.

- I know... _(Lo sé...) _- murmuró, asintiendo quedamente. Se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto cansino. - No sé que me pasa últimamente, ni yo mismo me entiendo. Creo que todo esto me tiene agobiado, necesito un descanso. - elevó sus hermosos ojos para dedicarle una mirada de arrepentimiento al rubio, que le sonreía afectuosamente pese a todo lo que le había estado gritando el guitarrista los últimos días a causa de su malestar. - Lo lamento si me desquité contigo, K.

La verdad era que Hiro tenía una ligera sospecha de qué se trataba lo que lo traía tan molesto: Aún no le había dicho a Claude que era fértil. Por algún motivo, ahora que su relación era oficial y mas seria, Nakano se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose más inseguro que antes. Temía que al americano le incomodara la noticia de su fertilidad y decidiera que no necesitaba una rareza como novio…

Aunque si lo analizaba cuidadosamente, K había reaccionado muy bien a la noticia de Shuichi; incluso se lo veía entusiasmado ante el prospecto del bebé.

Pero por otro lado había oído hacía unos años una conversación entre Winchester y Shuichi. Lo recordaba claramente: Habían firmado recientemente con N.G Records el contrato y Seguchi-san les había presentado a K como su manager. Conversando casualmente con Shuichi, que lo acosaba con un sin fin de preguntas personales e imprudentes, surgió el tema de los hijos. Recordaba claramente que el americano había dicho que no deseaba más hijos a parte de Michael.

Ciertamente, con Hiro, corría ese riesgo. Es decir: lo hacían tanto, pero tanto, pero tanto, pero tanto, pero tanto…

Osea, Claude le daba tan pero tan pero tan duro que…

Bueno 9.9 Solo digamos que definitivamente corrían un alto riesgo. El pelirrojo tomaba anticonceptivos y normalmente llevaba cuidadoso control de su ciclo; pero aún así, ningún método era cien por ciento seguro excepto la abstinencia… ¡Y esa estaba TOTALMENTE descartada!. Es que teniendo semejante espécimen como el gringo a tu lado, convertía a la abstinencia en algo absurdo y risible.

Y a parte… Nakano era un pendejo cachondo.

- Oh, darling... _(Oh, cariño…)_ - ronroneó el hombre, envolviéndolo en un abrazo estrecho y protector. El chico se dejó hacer, hundiendo gozosamente el rostro en el pecho de su pareja, sintiéndose acogido. - You are so cute when you act like a nice little uke! _(¡Eres tan tierno cuando actúas como un pequeño y lindo uke!)._

Al muchacho le saltó una venita en la frente al tiempo que daba un fuerte empujón al norteamericano para alejarlo de sí y encararlo con resolución.

- ¡Ah, no!. Ni creas que te cederé mi oportunidad de ser seme. Esta noche tu trasero es mío, Claude. Pelea o no u.u - sentenció, cruzándose de brazos. El hombre solo le respondió ensanchando aún más la sonrisa que en esos momentos, prácticamente abarcaba todo su fino semblante.

- Sure, sweetie. – susurró abrazándolo de nuevo y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del chico.

- ¡No seas condescendiente!. – le reprendió el chico, empujándolo de nuevo, pero suavemente.

- ¡No seas regañón!. Ya pareces mi madre u.u – se quejó su pareja. Nakano abrió la boca inmensamente ofendido, dedicándole al rubio una mirada de indignación que solo logró arrancarle a éste una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Sabes?. Planeaba contarte que me pasaba esta noche, pero de seguro no querrás oír a una vieja regañona, ¿ne?. – refunfuñó, mirándolo ofendido, sintiendo el temor crecer en su interior al ver a ese maravilloso hombre que por alguna razón había decidido estar con él.

"_Ya no quiero tener mas hijos. Con Michael tengo suficiente. No puedo esperar a que crezca, por mucho que lo ame…"_

- No sé, depende. – vaciló el manager. - ¿Planeas hacerme el amor después de regañarme como vieja?. – se mofó, tratando de hacer sonreír al gruñón que tenía entre sus brazos. – Come on!. _(¡Vamos!)_ – insistió cuando su truco no surtió el efecto deseado, sino que el pelirrojo lo trataba de alejar de sí con mayor ahínco.

- No!. Ya suéltame…

- Give me a kiss_ (Dame un beso)_

- ¡No! 

- That reminds me! _(¡Eso me recuerda!) _– exclamó el rubio, liberando el agarre que tenía sobre el guitarrista para mirarlo seriamente a los ojos. – Hace unas semanas me dijiste que irías al médico, you liar! _(¡Mentiroso!)._

Hiroshi entornó los ojos hastiado por la insistencia del hombre… Y es que era así en todos los aspectos de su vida. En TODOS –nótese mirada significativa-

- I feel fine! Damn it! _(¡Me siento bien! ¡Demonios!)_ ¡Ouch! . ¡K! ¡¿Qué diablos…!? – su contraparte le había propinado una sonora nalgada, quién a su vez recibió de parte del afectado una mirada de asombro y confusión. - ¡No frente a la banda! o///o – regañó escandalizado por la osadía.

- Oh, honey… El papel de virgencita pudorosa no te queda… - suspiró con fingida resignación, negando con la cabeza. – Ahora volvamos al trabajo… ¡Y haré cita con el médico para que asistas!. No, Hiro, no quiero oír protestas. – se adelantó al ver que el niño inhalaba, preparándose para protestar contra su resolución. – Soy tu manager, si algo te pasa y Seguchi-san se entera que sabía que te sucedía algo y no hice nada, mi trasero estará en riesgo… Y no de la manera en que me gusta. – esplendorosa sonrisa degenerada.

Nakano rodó los ojos. A K solo le importaba el trabajo. Era demasiado pedir que se preocupara por su bienestar sin que intermediaran asuntos laborales. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Hiroshi se resistía tanto a ir al médico y darle ese pequeño gusto al hombre. Lo resentía por preocuparse por él estrictamente por motivos de trabajos, porque se le pagaba por ello. No porque lo amara…

Suspiró.

Aún estaba muy lejos de oír esas palabras, pese a que habían dado un importante paso. Habían oficializado su relación ante los ojos de todos… Menos Michael. Pero ambos habían acordado no confundirlo aún con todo eso hasta saber cuán seria era la relación.

El día que oiga al americano decirle que lo ama, no podrá creerlo. Pareciera que lleva años luchando por ello… Sería tan magnífico materializar ese sueño.

- ¡Ah!. Y esta noche me contarás lo que te pasa. – sentenció el hombre, caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta, dando por zanjada la discusión, dejando a un furibundo guitarrista mirándolo con ojos chispeantes.

El artista se descruzó de brazos y caminó silenciosamente hasta su guitarra, sumido en sus fantasías, pateando mentalmente al hombre por no amarlo. ¿Es que llegaría a hacerlo algún día?. Llevaba tanto tiempo luchando por ello, que hasta parecía quimérico.

**-:-**

- ¡Siéntate y descansa, na no da!. – exclamó un alegre Ryuichi, observando atentamente como Shuichi tomaba asiento en el amplio y mullido sofá de la elegante sala. El adulto no tardó en arrodillarse frente al chico y ayudarle a deshacerse de los molestos zapatos, cosa que el invitado no había podido hacer en la puerta como era la costumbre debido a su estado.

- Ah, muchas gracias Sakuma-san. Por todo. – murmuró sonriente el joven cantante.

Esos últimos quince días su ídolo lo había malcriado como si fuese de la realeza, y aunque a veces se sintiera algo cohibido o avergonzado con tanta atención, estaba profundamente agradecido. Ryuichi se adelantaba a cada necesidad suya, permitiéndole relajarse.

- Shu-chan, no seas malo. – chilló con ojos vidriosos el hombre, mirándolo lastimeramente desde el suelo. – Nos conocemos hace tiempo ya aún no eres capaz de llamarme Ryu TuT

Las mejillas del pelirrosa se tiñeron de bermejo. Es que por lo general no se atrevía a tanta osadía, si bien había veces en que lograba darle el gusto al cantante de Nittle Grasper.

- ¡Tienes razón, Ryu!. Después de todo, estamos viviendo juntos, ¿no?. – asintió sonriendo a la par que suspiraba pesadamente y se acomodaba en el sofá, ahora sin los calzados.

El dueño de casa asintió enfáticamente desde el suelo, sonriendo antes de apoyarse en las piernas del chico para estirar el brazo y tocar su vientre apenas abultado. Pareciera que el bebé había crecido aceleradamente en esos últimos días. Shuichi había subido de peso y Ryuichi reía con ganas al presenciar los berrinches del niño cuando descubría que otro par de pantalones ya no le quedaban.

- ¡Esta mucho mas grande, na no da!. – exclamó entusiasmado, con la palma de la mano apoyada sobre la tibia panza del pelirrosa, deseando que el no-nato realizara algún movimiento para que él lo pudiera sentir.

Pero transcurrieron unos largos segundos y Ryu-chan, que tenía la paciencia de un niño, se aburrió. Frunció el ceño infantilmente y miró al cantante reprochadoramente, quien a su vez lo observaba con algo de tono rosa sobre sus tiernas mejillas.

- ¡Shu-chan!. ¡Tu bebé es perezoso!. ¡No hace nada!.

El pelirrosa sonrió cálidamente, ubicando ambas manos afectuosamente sobre su vientre para acariciarlo.

- Aún está muy pequeñito, Ryu-chan. Pero si sigue creciendo a este paso, tal vez puedas jugar con él dentro de una semana.

Los ojos de Sakuma se iluminaron con auténtica ilusión. Adoraba los niños, más aún los bebés.

- ¿No lo sientes jugar dentro tuyo, no da?.

- Bueno, hace unos días creo que lo sentí moverse.

- Es un aburrido u.uU – soltó Ryu. Shuichi rió.

- El médico dijo que lo normal es que comience a moverse a las doce semanas y a patear a las diez y seis semanas…

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene el bebé de Shu-chan?.

- Tiene diez y seis semanas… Pero el médico dijo que hay bebés que son más tranquilos que otros. – se justificó.

Era cierto, pero había omitido la parte en que el médico le había dicho que el bebé no estaba creciendo tan rápido como debiera debido a la falta de atención en las primeras semanas de embarazo sumado a las emociones fuertes, estrés y falta de reposo. El cantante, siendo madre primeriza, adolescente y para el colmo, fértil, corría muchos mas riesgos y el estado del bebé era mucho más delicado.

Le había dicho el médico que por lo general, el primer embarazo de los fértiles terminaba en pérdida, siendo que sus cuerpos no estaban del todo especializados como las mujeres para dar vida. Además, Shuichi era muy joven y sus órganos no estaban del todo maduros y preparados, dificultando más el desarrollo y supervivencia del embrión.

Shindou se sentía sumamente culpable. Su bebé estaba débil y no podía dejar de pensar que era toda su culpa. Si solo le hubiera dicho todo a Yuki desde el momento en que se enteró, tal vez ahora su bebé no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias de su ineptitud. Debió haber guardado reposo desde el primer día, o al menos dejar el trabajo, como era recomendado en casos como el suyo.

Necesitaba tanto que el novelista estuviera a su lado, abrazándolo y susurrándole palabras alentadoras y conciliadoras al oído, ofreciéndole su calor y atención de buen grado; no como si él fuese un compromiso más con el que debía cumplir de mala gana.

- Espero que quiera jugar con Kuma-chan al nacer u - comentó el mayor con ojitos esperanzados, abrazando al bendito conejo rosa. - ¿Me llamas la próxima vez que el bebé de Shu-chan se mueva, na no da?.

- ¡Claro! n.n Pero no te hagas ilusiones, que se mantiene muy quietecito por lo general.

Ryuichi asintió enfáticamente si dejar de sonreír. Se le hacía un poco raro que el bebé se estuviese tan quieto siendo que a esas alturas, como dijo el médico, los otros niños ya comenzaban a patear. Pero no dijo nada para no incomodar a Shuichi.

Se irguió para observar detenidamente el menudo cuerpo de su invitado. Shindou seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un adolescente: delgado, esbelto y tierno; pero ahora el bulto en su vientre lucía cómico, contrastando con la delgadez de su cuerpo.

Aún así el cantante lucía radiante. Pese a la tristeza que se alojaba en sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo, bastaba con mencionar al bebé para verlo brillar y ser más hermoso de lo que Sakuma lo había visto ser antes.

- Shu-chan… - preguntó tentativamente. El adolescente concentró la mirada interrogante en el hombre, extrañado por el súbito cambio de tono. - ¿No duele tener la panza así de grandotota?. – interrogó infantilmente.

- No… ¡Pero si duele que no te quede casi ninguna ropa! TuT – gimoteó el chico con cascaditas en los ojos. – ¡Y duele estar hinchado y horrible!

Sakuma reprimió la carcajada ante el berrinche absurdo del mocoso. A su parecer, Shuichi se veía mejor que nunca.

O tal vez Ryuichi tenía alguna parafilia relacionada con adolescentes embarazados y abandonados.

Sip u.u Conociéndolo, era muy probable. El hombre tenía más trastornos que un libro de patologías.

- Pero estás cómodo, ¿verdad?. – preguntó de nuevo con cierta ansiedad. Deseaba que el chico estuviese a gusto en esa etapa tan importante de su vida, especialmente con la situación en la que estaba su relación con el padre del bebé.

- Hum… Si, Ryu, muchas gracias n.n

El hombre se dio por satisfecho y se puso de pie de un salto para dirigirse a la cocina, tarareando una tonada alegremente.

- ¿Quieres comer tu torta de fresas con chocolate?. – ofreció, gritándole desde la cocina.

- ¿Se acabaron los pockys de frambuesa?.

El dueño de casa no tardó en hacerse presente en la sala con un plato donde estaba servida una porción de la dichosa torta y los pockys. Se lo pasó al chico, que aplaudió satisfecho, acomodándose en el sofá para recibir sus alimentos.

- Realmente preferiría que comieras algo más nutritivo. – le dijo con suavidad el hombre. Clavó los ojos en el alegre muchacho que engullía feliz los dulces.

- De acuerdo, si insistes… - replicó Shuichi, mirándolo con el rostro lleno de migajas de galletitas y la punta de la nariz manchada con chocolate.

Sakuma se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para recalentar algo de la comida que había ordenado para Shuichi. No sabía cocinar muy bien y no quería arriesgarse a que al chico le diera una indigestión, así que cargó el refrigerador con comidas de los mejores restaurantes para poder recalentarlas cuando a sus invitados les diera hambre.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el médico?. – interrogó desde la cocina, mientras servía la comida en un plato para luego llevarla al microondas. -¿Te dieron los resultados de la prueba de aminocentesis?. ¡Ya déjame ver el sexo del bebé!

Probablemente puede parecer inverosímil que Ryuichi haya pronunciado "aminocentesis" correctamente… Pero Shuichi había descubierto en esos días que había estado viviendo con el cantante que éste resultaba ser muy responsable y dedicado en cuanto concernía al bebé.

Shuichi le había mostrado cada una de las imágenes de los ultrasonidos que se había hecho hasta el momento, a pedido de su anfitrión, que requería saber todos los detalles. Al llegar de su más reciente cita médica luego de recoger los resultados de la última prueba, le mostró a Ryuichi sobre sellado en donde decía el sexo del bebé; pero no comentó nada más.

- Bien. Todo está en orden. – mintió, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su tono de voz nivelado. No quería preocupar a Sakuma. Ya era suficiente con todas las molestias que ocasionaba. Él no tenía por qué cargar con ese embarazo sin ser el padre.

La prueba de animocentresis que se había hecho hace unos días indicaba que el bebé no sufría ninguna malformación. Shuichi había agradecido al cielo cuando el medico se lo informó. Pero su hijo sin lugar a dudas corría peligro aún, según le había dicho el profesional.

Shu estaba asustado.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres saber si será niño o niña?. – inquirió con voz tentadora el adulto, asomándose a la sala con un suculento y nutritivo plato de comida caliente y una gran sonrisa.

- Iie. Prefiero que sea sorpresa.

Ryuichi hizo un puchero, desilusionado. Había tratado de convencer a Shuichi por todos los medios para que le dejara abrir el sobre que le había dado el médico, pero el chico se negaba rotundamente.

- No sabrás que color de ropa comprarle. – señaló escuetamente, mirando divertido como el niño se comía con ganas los alimentos mientras él tomaba asiento suavemente a su lado.

- No importa. Compraré de color verde, amarillo o blanco.

Algo dentro del adulto se movió al verlo tan feliz y despreocupado. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo por ser el responsable de la serenidad que el niño experimentaba en esos momentos. En toda su vida, su mayor logro había sido alcanzar su ingente fama junto con Nittle Grasper, pero nunca había realizado algo con verdadera relevancia; algo que marcara una significativa diferencia para alguien.

Pero la sonrisa del pequeño cantante en ese momento tan difícil por el que atravesaba le hacía sentir realizado.

Era una sensación bastante agradable

- ¿Y los juguetes?.

- Peluches.

- ¿Y el nombre?.

- Elegiré uno para niña y otro para niño.

- ¡Shu-chan!. ¡Eres un aburrido!. – berreó el otro cantante, impaciente por saber el sexo del bebé. El pelirrosa rió con sadismo, disfrutando con la angustia y ansiedad de su compañero. - ¡No sabré que comprarle!. ¡Y no quiero tener que ser ambiguo!. – puso expresión lastimera. - ¡Vamos, Shu!. ¡Prometo que no te lo diré, solo quiero saberlo!.

A estas alturas el chico ya reía abiertamente.

- ¡No!. Estoy seguro que dejaras alguna pista accidentalmente o se te escapará algo…

- ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!.

Sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo la disputa. Shuichi se congeló en su lugar, temeroso de que la persona del otro lado de la puerta pudiera haber oído su voz y quizás, dar a conocer su ubicación.

Sakuma se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, sin dar tiempo al niño para moverse.

- Quédate aquí. – le susurró antes de abrir levemente la puerta; lo suficiente para ver a la otra persona.

- Hi honey!. – fue sorprendido por un apasionado beso en los labios, cortesía de su siempre caliente noviecito puberto.

Maldito mocoso, estaba taaaaa bien que incitaba a la pedofilia. Eso debería ser un crimen. Deberían encerrar al maldito mocoso en prisión por ser tan tentador.

- ¡Tatsuha!. – soltó con clara sorpresa, pero en un tono de voz sospechosamente moderado. El chico entrecerró los ojos, oliendo algo extraño.

Ryuichi echó rápidamente una mirada y Shuichi, que continuaba comiendo con tranquilidad. No quería que nadie averiguara su relación con el menor de los Uesugi; tenía razones de sobra para desearlo así. Pero tampoco podía decirle al moreno que se fuera porque no podría explicarle la razón por la cual le corría.

- ¿Y?. ¿No me invitas a pasar?. – preguntó capcioso Tatsuha, sabiendo que el hombre le escondía algo.

- Tat-chan, ahora Kumagoro y yo no podemos… - comenzó a disculparse, pero Uesugi no se lo tragó.

- ¡Vamos, Ryu!. Hace tiempo que me mantienes alejado de tu departamento y para el colmo, ¡casi no te veo!. – señaló con un leve tono de irritación en la voz. Pero internamente, la angustia lo carcomía, temiendo que el hombre estuviera alejándose de él.

- No es buen momento, Tatsuha. – reincidió, cambiando de tono a uno mas determinante. - ¿Por qué no paso por tu departamento mas tarde?. – enunció con firmeza, mirándolo penetrantemente.

El moreno Uesugi podía ser un niño legalmente y en muchos otros aspectos… Pero definitivamente, los trucos usados con infantes no funcionaban con él. Tatsuha no se dejaba amedrentar por un tono severo y una mirada profunda.

Frunció el ceño molesto e intrigado, devolviéndole la intensa mirada a su amante.

- ¿Qué estás escondiendo?. – indagó esforzándose por no sonar herido. Pero la extraña actitud del cantante lo lastimaba. Sentía que lo estaba alejando, que ya no quería estar con él.

Ryuichi suspiró.

- Tatsuha… ¡Tatsuha!

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que ocurría, Tatsuha lo hacía a un lado y abría la puerta para invadir su departamento y quedarse parado en medio de la sala, mirando perplejo a un embarazado Shuichi sentado en el sofá con expresión de asombro y temor.

Era demasiado de una sola vez para el moreno. Demasiada información, demasiadas ideas, demasiadas dudas, demasiadas preguntas. La presencia de Shuichi en el departamento de su honey abría un vasto campo de incógnitas y conjeturas, así como también lo hacía la extraña conducta de su amor en esos días.

Shindou permaneció paralizado, con una mano sobre su vientre mientras miraba incrédulo al chico, luciendo una expresión muy similar a la de un animal acorralado.

- ¡Shuichi!. – articuló finalmente el monje cuando logró salir de su sorpresa, caminando hacia el mencionado, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la sensación de desengaño. - ¡Te hemos buscado por todos lados!. ¿Estás bien?. Nos tenías muy preocupados… ¿Cómo está mi sobrinito o sobrinita?. – habló en una verborrea a la par que se sentaba a lado del chico para posar desvergonzadamente una mano sobre el abultado vientre. No podía negar que estaba aliviado de haberlo encontrado y de verlo bien. Ahora aniki estaría mas tranquilo.

Shu se sonrojó furiosamente. Tatsuha no era la primera persona que hacía eso y no sería la última, pero aún así no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando las personas lo tocaban de esa manera o acariciaban su pancita.

El cantante más joven tartamudeó un tanto antes de percatarse de lo confundido que debía lucir.

- Estoy bien, Tatsuha, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Y el bebé también está bien. Ryuichi ha cuidado bien de nosotros. – replicó muy sonriente, tratando de esconder lo apenado que estaba.

La alegre expresión del recién llegado pareció ensombrecerse y su algarabía rápidamente menguó mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía la obscura mirada hacia un contrariado Ryuichi, que permanecía contemplando la escena de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Era por esto que me mantenías alejado?. – le susurró a Sakuma. El aludido lo miró entre perplejo, molesto y confundido.

- Shuichi, Tatsu-chan y yo iremos a conversar un rato, na no da… - anunció al chico, cambiando drásticamente su expresión a una infantil y despreocupada. Luego dirigió una rápida mirada sombría al recién llegado a la par que lo estiraba del brazo en dirección a la habitación bajo la mirada interrogante de Shindou.

- ¡No puedo creer que me ocultaste esto, Ryu!. – reprendió bastante enfadado Tatsuha, en voz baja para que el pelirrosa no lo escuchara.

Se sentía profundamente traicionado por su honey y algo molesto con Shuichi por haber corrido a los brazos de Ryu tan pronto. ¿Es que no habían podido esperar un tiempo antes de enredarse?. ¿Es que su hermano no había significado nada para el pelirrosa?.

La cabeza del pobre Tatsuha era un verdadero meollo. No sabía qué pensar o que sentir ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Shuichi estaba embarazado y parecía haberse borrado de la faz de la tierra y él venía a hallarlo en el departamento de su amante, el cual, por cierto, se lo había ocultado todo y además actuaba fríamente con él.

En otra situación, la imagen mental de los dos cantantes revolcándose húmeda y salvajemente habría agitado sus instintos más bajos; pero en ese momento la fantasía del trío no le funcionaba. Tal vez porque Shuichi estaba embarazado de su hermano, tal vez porque él estaba tan enamorado de Sakuma que tener que compartirlo con alguien tan cercano a él era tan cruel que hasta parecía gracioso…

- ¡Deja de chillar, Tatsuha!. – lo reprimió el adulto, empujando al chico dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con suavidad. – Shuichi no quería que nadie supiera donde estaba quedándose, me hizo jurar que no diría nada.

Tatsuha meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo, profundamente herido. Desvió la mirada, pues se sentía incapaz de mirar esos ojos azules sin romperse a llorar por ese duro golpe que su dueño le había dado. Se sentía engañado y traicionado en partida doble; por él y por Eiri.

- ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto!. ¡Sabes que Shuichi está con Yuki y que tendrán un hijo!. ¿Es que eres tan puta que no aguantaste las ganas de meterte en los pantalones del mocoso?.

Tatsuha no deseaba ser tan crudo con su adoración, pero todas esas emociones le impedían pensar con claridad.

Fue el turno de Ryuichi para permanecer perplejo al oír al chicuelo hablar con tanto enfado. Miró a su amante y parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender lo que de seguro el muy pervertido Tatsuha estaba pensando.

**+ Sonrisa perversa +**

No le reclamaría ya que no se sentía indignado por la desconfianza del enfermo de su amante ni por la suposición degenerada que de seguro había hecho. Era precisamente esa mente enferma y lasciva lo que le gustaba del niño. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven podía ser tan morboso?. ¿Podría deberse a las hormonas alborotadas?. No. Tatsuha follaba como conejo, no podían ser las hormonas…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, logrando enfurecer aún más a un ya muy molesto Uesugi.

- ¿Tatsu-chan está celoso?. – señaló con voz infantil, acercándose sensualmente al joven que lo miraba obscuramente. El monje lo tomó de los brazos y lo alejó de si, mirándolo con seriedad inusual en él.

- Es el novio de mi hermano, Ryu. No sé cómo pudiste hacer ésto.

Sakuma ignoró el dolor que veía en esos ojos para intentar acercarse de nuevo al joven, obteniendo mayor éxito en esta oportunidad. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y comenzó a besar el cuello de su ausente compañero, que se negaba a rendirse a sus caricias como solía hacerlo.

Tatsuha permanecía inmutable, demasiado adolorido y golpeado como para tratar de entregarse al placer de tener los labios y la lengua sedosa del hombre sobre su cuello.

Ryuichi deslizó sus manos reiteradas veces por su amplia espalda, acariciándola mientras lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello del chico a su gusto, deleitándose con ese pequeño triunfo sobre él. Finalmente había logrado que Tatsuha demostrara celos, algo nunca antes visto.

- Vamos cariño… - gimoteó inocentemente Ryu, tratando de hacer que el niño reaccionara a sus caricias. – No es lo que piensas… No me follé a tu cuñadito.

Oyó que Tatsuha tan solo se limitó a emitir un gruñido de incredulidad antes de tomarlo por los hombros y alejarlo nuevamente de sí. Ryuichi se asombró al ver en esos profundos ojos tanta pugna interna y silenciosa, tanto malestar.

Nunca pensó que Tatsuha podía ser herido.

- Tatsuha… - susurró, extendiendo la mano para tratar de acariciar su hermoso rostro, pero el chico rehusó su contacto como si se tratase de fuego. Ryuichi frunció el ceño, iritado, y lo tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad para acercarlo a él nuevamente, uniendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo. – Tatsuha… - volvió a pronunciar, buscando los huidizos ojos del joven. Deslizó sus manos hasta su espalda baja, acariciando su trasero con suavidad mientras se mordía el labio inferior. – No pasó nada… Te lo juro, amor. – le susurró al oído, frotándose sensualmente contra el adolescente cuerpo que tenía enfrente. – Juro que no lo toqué… Me crees, ¿verdad?. – buscó sus labios con los suyos para implantar un profundo beso que duró un buen rato hasta que se separaron jadeantes. – Tatsuha, dime que me crees. – imploró, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico, estrechando el abrazo con fuerza.

El moreno respiró profundo. La parte de él que conocía lo degenerado que era su honey se mantenía escéptica a todo ese teatro. Pero otra parte suya, tal vez la enamorada, se había creído todas y cada una de esas palabras. Después de todo, Ryuichi y él no tenían nada serio, el cantante no tenía por qué esconder sus amoríos y ciertamente tampoco tenía por qué preocuparse de lo que él pensara.

- Sí, conejito. Te creo. – murmuró finalmente, acariciando sus cabellos.

Sakuma buscó nuevamente sus labios para enlazarlos en un tierno beso. Al inicio, tan solo una caricia de labios contra labios y húmedas lenguas tocándose. Pero luego la intensidad se incrementó hasta que finalmente se hallaron acariciándose ávidamente y emitiendo suaves resuellos.

Ryuichi succionaba con energías los labios del moreno mientras la juguetona lengua de éste acariciaba a su vez los dientes y la boca del cantante a la par que sus manitas se cerraron sobre el firme y parado trasero del adulto.

Renuente, el más joven se separó de los brazos de su pareja para mirarlo con seriedad.

- Tengo que decirle a aniki que Shuichi está aquí. – decretó con voz ronca. Ryuichi pegó un brinco hacia el chico, tomándolo de los hombros para zarandearlo con suavidad.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!. ¡Shuichi se molestaría!. No necesita mas emociones fuertes de las que tuvo, podrían afectar al bebé. – fundamentó el cantante, mirándolo suplicante.

Shuichi aún no le había contado a Sakuma de su encuentro con el novelista afuera de Nittle Grasper, así que ignoraba las emociones por las que había tendido que pasar nuevamente el pequeño, al igual que el bebé. Sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Shindou y lo último que deseaba era tener que verlo destrozado nuevamente, como aquél día en que llegó cabizbajo y llorando a su departamento. Juzgando por la expresión del niño, Sakuma habría podido jurar que el mundo se estaba acabando.

- ¡Tatsuha!. – insistió, sacudiéndolo con un poco mas de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria al percatarse que el monje no parecía convencido. Veía en los obscuros ojos del niño hesitación y hasta una leve sospecha. Al parecer no estaba del todo convencido de sus razones para ayudar al pelirrosa adolescente. – Te juro que no lo hago por que deseo tirarme Shindou… - alegó, adivinando sus pensamientos, mirándolo con afecto. – Aunque no niego que tiene un culo que dan ganas… Pero va a ser madre, ¿o padre?. Como sea . Confía en mi, nunca te he mentido, ¿verdad?.

Tatsuha meditó en los argumentos. Era verdad, Ryuichi nunca le había mentido. Nunca había tratado de engatusarlo haciéndole creer que sentía algo más por él que simple y llano deseo carnal, así como tampoco había tratado de ocultarle que se acostaba con muchas otras personas a parte de él.

No. Ryuichi lo había herido, pateado, atormentado, frustrado, relegado y una larga lista de etcéteras; pero nunca le había mentido.

- ¿Estas diciéndome que mienta a mi hermano por ti?. – vocalizó capcioso, con voz monocorde.

Ryu-chan lo miró suplicante con esos hermosos zafiros reluciendo esperanzados y esos suculentos labios rojos entrompados en un infinitamente tierno gesto infantil. Tomó la mano del moreno y la besó cariñosamente, implorando con la mirada a que accediera a su petición.

- Haré lo que desees… - añadió como compensación, dejando que la caliente lengua lamiera insinuantemente los dedos del chico.

Tatsuha trató de suprimir una sonrisa al ver la prometedora mirada que le dedicaba el cantante al formular la propuesta. Éste comenzaba a acercarse a él, tentador, para luego dejar caer una lluvia de besos lentos sobre sus mejillas y cuello.

- Humm… ¿Lo que desee?. – inquirió, comenzando a maquinar un plan. Ryuichi sonrió, sabiéndose victorioso mientras tomaba a su pareja de las caderas para acercarlas más a las suyas y frotarlas lascivamente, emitiendo un ahogado gemido.

- Ah… Si mi amor… Lo que desees… - susurró cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

Tatsuha hacía lo posible por no perder la cabeza al sentir el miembro semidespierto del hombre rozar su muslo de manera erótica. Ryuichi verdaderamente era como un conejo y gustaba de frotarse de esa manera contra él, sabiendo que lo volvía loco. Pero el monje necesitaba mantener la mente clara para calibrar sus palabras y asegurarse que la repentina ocurrencia que había tenido no perjudicara su relación con el cantante.

- ¿Estás seguro…? – insistió, llevando ambas manos a la cintura del hombre para acariciarla y luego apretar la sensual figura contra su propio cuerpo, suspirando. Ryuichi jadeó al sentir las varoniles manos del chico bajar hasta sus glúteos para palparlos con ganas.

- Aja, seguro…

- De acuerdo. – accedió el chico, separándose rápidamente del hombre, que lo miró azorado e interrogante ante la abrupta interrupción. Veía el deseo frustrado relucir en sus ojos al mirarlo.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Dijiste que harías lo que deseo. – señaló el moreno, sonriendo avieso. Ryu se inquietó un tanto al ver tal expresión, pero no lo demostró. – Y no quiero sexo, eso lo tengo hasta cuando estoy dormido. – le lanzó una significativa mirada recriminatoria al hombre, que se sonrojó levemente. – Si quieres que mienta a mi hermano por ti, tienes que darme algo de valor similar. Algo que te sea difícil de conseguir. – concluyó, cruzándose de brazos.

El vocalista lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin tener idea de donde apuntaba todo aquello. Estaba seguro que el monje le pediría alguna novedosa perversión suya recién salida de una película porno hindú. Tal vez una posición que requiriera de inhumana flexibilidad, como aquella vez en que le pidió que se pusiera…

- ¿Y qué podría ser eso?. – indagó con legítima curiosidad. El chico puso cara de indeciso.

- Oh… No lo sé… ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme tú que fuese original y me divirtiera?. – fingió que lo meditaba arduamente, apretando los labios y entornando los ojos.

El artista bufó, comenzando a lamentar haber dejado tanto campo abierto a un degenerado como su amante. El pendejo era tan mañoso que era capaz de venirle con una propuesta morbosa y sórdida que no hubiese oído en sus treinta y tantos años de vida.

- ¡Ya sé!. – exclamó el joven. – Por un mes quiero exclusividad. – demandó terminante, sonriendo triunfal al artista, que parpadeó desconcertado. – No te puedes involucrar sexualmente con nadie a parte de mi. – elaboró, notando que el hombre no había comprendido la propuesta.

La expresión de indignación de su honey no tenía precio. Llenó los pulmones de aire, entrompó los labios y luego se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

- Imagino que eso no se aplica a ti, ¿verdad?.

- Absolutamente no. – denegó con firmeza Tatsuha, reprimiendo una carcajada ante la sombría expresión del hombre.

Por un lado le divertía, por el otro, le dolía que a su amor le afectara tanto la idea de "exclusividad", aunque fuese solo por treinta miserables días. Quería decir que Ryuichi aún no estaba preparado para pasar la relación a un plano mas serio, y Tatsuha casi no podía esperar para hacerlo.

Moría por tenerlo solo para él, por cuidarlo y mimarlo todas las noches, por despertar todas las mañanas a su lado y mirarlo dormir, por compartir el día con él. No podía esperar a vivir juntos, crear recuerdos y construir un hogar para ambos con cosas que fuesen del agrado de los dos. Decirle cuanto le amaba todos los días, todo el día, y ser capaz de demostrárselo con actos, palabras y detalles. Le haría el amor todo el día porque no soportaba estar separado de él; no soportaba estar restingado a ese papel de indiferente que trataba de representar para el cantante. A veces sentía que tenía tanto amor dentro suyo por ese estrambótico hombre y tan pocas posibilidades para demostrarlo, que creía que su pecho explotaría.

Pero no podía dejarle saber cuánto lo quería aún. Ryuichi no estaba listo… Y no sabía si algún día lo estaría.

- No veo cual es la diversión en eso, Tatsuha. – le recriminó con sequedad, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh, verás, mi amor: puede que para ti, que tendrás que cerrar las piernas al resto de Tokio, no te parezca tan divertido. Pero para mí, que podré verte necesitado, será magnífico. No te cansarán otros para cuando finalmente sea mi turno, así que podré gozarte más. Además, ya me estaba hartando que te cogieras todo lo que se te pone en frente, honey. No te haría mal tomarte unas vacaciones. – le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo divertido antes de besarlo forzosamente en los labios y salir de la habitación tarareando una canción con aire despreocupado.

Oyó que Tatsuha hablaba unos instantes con Shindou para luego despedirse y cerrar la puerta.

Sakuma sonrió muy a su pesar, en parte contrariado por la puta idea que había tenido el hijo de puta de su amante; en parte, más que satisfecho. No le era tan indiferente a Tatsuha después de todo. Ni por un segundo se tragaba toda la novela que le había dicho. Estaba seguro que había algo más detrás de todo eso, y por primera vez, Ryuichi no se sintió incómodo ni atrapado ante la idea de estar fijamente con una sola persona.

**-:-**

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. – fueron las palabras que sus labios precipitaron al ver la rubia humanidad de su primo parada en la puerta de su departamento, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

Es que no pudo evitar sonar tan seco, la sorpresa lo anonadó.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Suguru-kun?. – interrogó con su eterna sonrisa afable impresa en su semblante.

Fujisaki se sonrojó furiosamente, avergonzado por sus malos modales para con su primo, precisamente, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido y él, aterrado con la inesperada visita.

Su primo nunca había ido a su departamento, si bien solía preguntar a menudo si se hallaba cómodo o necesitaba algo. Pero su sorpresiva vista, precisamente en la situación tan incómoda en la que se hallaba su relación, causaba al niño un mal presentimiento.

Tohma lo observó expectante con ojos divertidos la sorpresa y el susto reflejados en el infantil rostro de su primito.

Finalmente Suguru atinó a hacerse a un lado, murmurando una invitación, luciendo demasiado tenso como para ser más amable.

El empresario ingresó al pequeño departamento, abarcando toda la extensión del mismo con solo una mirada de reconocimiento. Era mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba, pero para un chico como Suguru estaba bien. Después de todo, él mismo había solicitado un departamento con esas características cuando su primo se mudó a Tokio. Debía ser algo de fácil mantenimiento, pues Suguru no tenía tiempo que perder arreglando y limpiando su departamento.

De todos modos, vería que le fueran enviadas unas cuantas cosas para asegurarse que el niño estuviese cómodo, pese a que nunca lo había oído quejarse. Aunque Seguchi estaba seguro que su joven pariente no lo haría aunque estuviese pasando necesidad, ya que siempre había sido un chico muy dócil.

Finalmente fijó las esmeraldas en la cohibida y nerviosa figura del niño. Permanecía tenso a lado de la puerta, mirándolo expectante, tratando de adivinar la razón de su visita.

Aunque a juzgar por el suave tono bermejo de sus mejillas, el adulto predecía que el chicuelo tenía una leve idea de lo que él hacía ahí.

Y no estaba equivocado. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que saltar sobre ese firme cuerpecito del puberto y violarlo de mil maneras distintas. Había tantas cosas que podía hacerle, tantas maneras de hacerlo gemir, llorar y gritar, que contenerse le resultaba toda una odisea. Sobre todo si el criajo lucía tan vulnerable y desvalido como en ese momento.

- Toma asiento, por favor. – lo invitó cuando finalmente fue capaz de hallar su voz dentro de su garganta.

La presencia de ese hombre lo ponía tan nervioso que no sabía como actuar, solo deseaba salir corriendo, alejarse lo mas posible de él. No porque le resultara desagradable o poco grato, sino porque le temía y hacía que se sintiera incómodo consigo mismo. Había tantas cosas malas en desear a tu propio primo de la manera en que él lo hacía…

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?. – preguntó, tratando de hacer el papel de buen anfitrión. Pero al ver la encantadora sonrisa mal pensada que le dirigía el hombre, el niño se estremeció, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

- Ya que lo mencionas… - soltó jovialmente, y en un movimiento veloz, tomó al chico de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas con suma facilidad pese a la resistencia del mismo.

- ¡Tohma!. – protestó, sonrojándose furiosamente, sin cesar de patalear.

- ¿Tohma?. – repitió con fingida sorpresa el rubio, enlazando los brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que huyera. - ¿Qué pasó con Seguchi-san?. – preguntó, sonriendo divertido.

Su presa cesó en sus intentos de escapar abruptamente. Suguru se irguió en su regazo y mantuvo la cabeza baja, como si la pregunta lo hubiera chocado.

- Sumimasen… - se disculpó, verdaderamente avergonzado. Sentía su rostro arder y no quería que su primo lo viera sonrojarse, eso posiblemente le daría pie para continuar con sus acosos.

- No hay problema, después de todo, somos íntimos, ¿recuerdas?. – le susurró roncamente al oído. El mas joven se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello y oreja, tensándose aún más en respuesta. La veracidad de la insinuación, así como lo descarada que resultaba lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Eran íntimos. Se habían acostado. Le había entregado su primera vez el hombre que amaba, que por crueldad del destino, había resultado ser su primo.

- ¿Pero en qué estás pensando, pequeño pervertido?. – interrogó la voz divertida del hombre, al verlo tan avergonzado. – Me refería a que somos familia, Suggy-chan. ¿Qué pensaste?.

- Seguchi-san… onegaishimasu… - ignoró la pregunta cuyo único objetivo era fastidiarlo. - Déjame ponerme de pie. – pidió con una vocecita por demás tierna que provocó un delicioso cosquilleo en la entrepierna el presidente. Tohma sonrió complacido.

- Mmm… No se me apetece. – replicó, suspirando con dramatismo mientras lo sujetaba con mayor firmeza. - ¿No te trae viejos recuerdos, Suggy-chan?. Cuando eras pequeño, te solías sentar en mi regazo a hablarme por horas. Te encantaba estar conmigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?.

Fujisaki guardó silencio, fijando la vista en el suelo, rememorando esos momentos tan felices de su infancia. No había para él nadie tan maravilloso como su primo Tohma. A su parecer, el rubio era la representación humana de la perfección y de lo que anhelaba convertirse algún día.

- Seguchi-san…

- Llámame Tohma, Suguru. Después de todo, te cambié los pañales en algunas ocasiones, ¿sabías?. – recordó jocosamente.

El chico hubiera ido a parar al suelo por la impresión causada por tal revelación de no ser porque el adulto lo sostenía. ¡¿Cómo mierda era eso que su mayor fantasía le había cambiado los pañales!?. ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! ¿Y por qué rayos su madre nunca se lo había mencionado?. Bruja…

El adolescente no sabía donde esconder la cara.

– Sigues tan bello como cuando eras pequeño, Suguru. – le susurró al oído el empresario, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

El aludido se tensó ante el contacto, esperando que el hombre pronto intentara algo más. La experiencia le había enseñado a ser precavido. Pero constató aliviado y algo desilusionado, que el Presidente no pretendía otra cosa mas que acariciarlo sin la acostumbrada lasciva con la que solía hacerlo en los últimos tiempos.

Cuando era niño, el rubio lo colmaba de mimos y caricias… Luego creció, y su primo apenas parecía estar al tanto de su existencia, hiriéndolo profundamente. El trato que tenían era estrictamente por razones laborales, lastimando aún más a Fujisaki, que no logaba comprender qué había hecho para ser tratado con tanta frialdad por una persona que antes parecía quererlo.

Después de la indiferencia vino toda esa tormenta de atenciones desproporcionadas y acosos. Era comprensible que el pobre niño estuviera confundido y desorientado.

Tohma se afianzó en el abrazo, uniendo más el delgado cuerpo al suyo. Con un brazo lo sujetó de las caderas y con otra mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda de manera conciliadora, afectiva, sin segundas intenciones de por medio.

Lentamente, al percatarse que las manitas intrusas de su primo de se deslizaban sobre su carne con mesura, el mas joven comenzó a relajarse paulatinamente. Cuando se percató, ya había recostado la cabeza en el hombro de su primo y cerrado los ojos, estregándose a los mimos.

Estar así con Tohma era todo lo que Suguru deseaba. Oír el rítmico palpitar de su corazón dentro de ese varonil pecho, respirar el suave aroma de su piel y cabellos, sentir sus inocuas caricias sobre su cuerpo sin intenciones eróticas intermediando.

No podía pedir nada más. Era completamente feliz en esos momentos.

- Seguchi-san… - se atrevió a llamarlo con voz débil.

- ¿Si?. – replicó el aludido, estrechando el abrazo, temiendo que el mocoso intentase desprenderse de él nuevamente. No quería renunciar a la sensación de ese tierno cuerpo sobre el suyo, a su calidez. No quería renunciar a la serenidad que el niño le brindaba con su calma presencia.

- ¿A qué viniste?. – interrogó, sintiendo curiosidad. Tohma se reacomodó y depositó en su cabeza un cariñoso beso.

- Quería saber como estabas. Tu madre ha estado preguntando por ti, dice que ya no la llamas.

Suguru apretó la quijada al oír hablar de su madre. Hasta donde sabía, ella también tenía teléfono, ¡podía llamarlo si se preocupaba por él!. Pero el papel de amante madre era uno que sólo lo interpretaba para otras personas. Fujisaki podía decir que su madre nunca había realizado esa actuación para él. Después de todo, estaba ansiosa por liberarse de ese hijo accidental que le había llegado para poder seguir disfrutando de su vida.

- Ah. – se limitó a pronunciar, sin saber bien cómo responder. No quería sonar desagradecido o maleducado al hablar con desdén de su madre.

Sus pensamientos fueron sorprendidos al sentir una de las manos de su primo, previamente posada en su muslo, viajar hasta sus muslos internos, acariciándolos.

Fujisaki pegó un brinco y se enrojeció.

- ¡Seguchi-san!. – protestó, removiéndose, tratando de ponerse de pie. Pero Tohma lo tenía sujeto de la cintura.

- Tohma, - le corrigió con paciencia. - te dije que me llames Tohma… - rió entretenido con la infantilidad de su primo.

Hundió el rostro en el blanco cuello para aspirar el aroma de la tibia piel del niño. No pudo resistirse a la tentación e hincó superficialmente los dientes en la tierna carne. Suguru pegó un respingo mezclado con un grito de sorpresa, iniciando nuevamente su lucha por separarse de ese hombre, ahora con más energías.

- ¡Tohma!. Onegai… ¡detente!.

Oyó al hombre reír disimuladamente ante su evidente azoramiento y su tono de voz desesperado.

- Sé que te gusta, pequeño. Sólo déjame hacerte sentir placer nuevamente, como en aquella ocasión… - habló con voz teñida de deseo que hizo al chico estremecerse. Deseaba desesperadamente hacer lo que su primo requería, pero no podía. Sabía que no llevaría a nada.

Pero se sentía tan bien…

Se sentía tan bien tener sus labios sobre su piel, su respiración chocar contra su cuello y rostro, sus manos acariciando sus muslos y mas allá. Tener toda la atención de esa maravillosa persona centrada en él, sus ojos mirándolo a él, sus manos ocupadas en él. ¿Y si se rendía, solo por esta vez?. Después de todo, ¿qué diferencia había?. Ya lo había hecho antes, bien podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir la mano de su primo acariciar distraídamente su entrepierna.

- Tohma… - gimoteó, percibiendo como su propio miembro comenzaba a despertar ante las estimulantes caricias.

- Te necesito, pequeño… No te imaginas cuanto… - murmuró el aludido, abrazándolo con intensidad, besándolo de la misma manera para cellar cualquier protesta que pudieran emitir sus labios.

Encantado con la receptividad del niño, el hombre lo ubicó de frente a él, con las piernas del muchacho separadas, una a cada lado de sus caderas. Pudo apreciar el inocente rostro de su primo con un bello tono carmesí en las mejillas pálidas, los labios hinchados a causa de sus besos, los ojos tímidos y temerosos.

Se mordió el labio, conteniendo un gemido ante tan estimulante visual y se abalanzo sobre esos labios nuevamente que lo llamaban para besarlos con insistencia, repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto lo deseaba. Sus manos recorrían toda la silueta del chico, desde sus brazos hasta su pequeño trasero, estrujándolo con deleite, haciendo al peliverde gemir ahogadamente sobre sus labios.

Todo marchaba perfectamente…

Hasta que Fujisaki tuvo su maldito brote de consciencia.

Trató de separarse del hombre, murmurando negativas, jadeando entrecortadamente. Pero Tohma no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Lo sujetó de las muñecas, inmovilizándolas detrás de su espalda para volver a besarlo.

- No… detente… - murmuró, rehuyendo sus besos. – No Tohma… Basta, detente…

Claro, caliente como estaba, el buen Seguchi no lo oiría ni en mil años. A pesar de sus treinta años, al rubio se le alborotaban las hormonas como una colegiala cuando se trataba de su inocente primo, así que continuó cubriendo su rostro con besos: la frente, los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas, la mandíbula, los labios…

- ¡Au!. ¡Demonios!. – profirió la sacrosanta persona de Seguchi-san, manchando su impecable imagen al pronunciar semejante maldición. Pero ¡maldita sea!, la mordida que le había dado ese mocoso del infierno dolía.

Soltó sin pensar el agarre que tenía sobre su presa para llevarse una mano a los labios hinchados, constatando que el sabor metálico que sentía en su lengua era, efectivamente, sangre. Levantó la vista rápidamente para mirar al niño entre incrédulo y furioso.

Ahí mismo le habría propinado una cachetada con el dorso de la mano como respuesta a la agresión e impulso primario… Pero se trataba de Suguru.

- ¡Te dije que no!. ¿Qué pretendías hacer?. ¿Violarme?.

"¡¡¡¡SI, GRANDISIMA MIERDA!!!!" gritó interiormente el hombre, emocionado ante el prospecto de mancillar nuevamente el tierno cuerpito adolescente de su primo por todos los orificios que le fueran posible oO

**+ Hemorragia nasal +**

El hombre se apuró a eliminar disimulada y elegantemente el hilo de sangre que emanaba de su nariz sin llamar la atención del chiquillo.

- Sé que te encanta, a mi no me engañas. – soltó con una media sonrisa, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior para limpiar la sangre provocada por la mordida.

Fujisaki lo miró furioso y se puso de pie velozmente, ofendido, sin darle oportunidad para detenerlo. Se alejó lo más que pudo, yendo a parar hasta el otro extremo del pequeño espacio que hacía de sala, la mesa ratona ubicada entre ellos.

- Ok, ok… Lo admito, mi plan no funcionó n.n – externo el rubio, sonriendo animosamente. Toda la urgencia y hambre que desprendía hace unos instantes rápidamente menguaban y desaparecían hasta dejar finalmente al habitual Seguchi-san.

Fujisaki ya no sabía ni que pensar. Lo miro receloso, con asombro y confusión en los grandes ojos.

– Tenía otra razón para venir a verte a parte de la conversación con mi tía. – confesó reacomodándose elegantemente en el sofá. Respiró hondo. – Quería pedirte que hiciéramos las paces… - soltó, dejando atónito al anfitrión, que por poco no se le desprendía la mandíbula a causa de la impresión ante tal inesperado anuncio. - Claro que antes de eso deseaba intentarlo una vez más para ver si se podía… Ya sabes. – sonrió encantadoramente, dejando que ésta explicara por si sola sus "santos" pensamientos.

Pero no logró ablandar a Suguru, que lo miraba como un gatito acorralado y furioso.

– Ahora sí va en serio. – sus facciones adoptaron una expresión austera. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mi?.

Su primito seguía agazapado en un rincón, mirándolo recriminadora y celosamente. De tratarse verdaderamente de un felino, llevaría los pelos del lomo erizado y emitiría un simpático maullido de advertencia.

- Dejar de tratar de violarme, para empezar. –zumbó secamente, pegándose a la pared como si ese bello hombre que permanecía sentado lo fuese a atacar en cualquier momento.

- Está bien, lo prometo. –accedió sin vacilación. El peliverde parpadeo incrédulo y desconcertado.

- ¿Hontoni? o.o – insistió dubitativo.

- Hai. Es una promesa n.n

- ¡No te creo!. ¿Por qué debo confiar en ti?. Nunca hiciste caso por mas que te implorara que te detuvieras, ¿cómo se que esto no es un truco?. – polemizó.

- Porque deseo que puedas estar en mi presencia sin esa irritante actitud recelosa. – replicó con calma, sin dejar de sonreír. – Con esto no quiero decir que dejaré de intentar tenerte, Suguru-kun. – señaló con determinación. – Solo que intentaré ganarte de manera gentil. Me cansé de forzarte; solo he conseguido que me temas, y eso es lo último que deseo.

El niño lo miró largamente en silencio, pensando si era prudente creerle o no.

- Me parece raro que no pidas nada a cambio. – puntualizó, mirándolo desafiante, relajándose en cierta medida al percibir que Tohma ya no pretendía saltar sobre él y hacerle esas cositas ricas que siempre le hacía.

- ¡Ah!, pero yo nunca dije eso, ¿o si? n.n

**+ Sonrisa beatífica +**

Un inexplicable escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo del más joven al oír esas palabras dichas con tal calma sospechosa, sobre todo porque venían de un predador casi profesional como lo era su primo. Podía imaginarse el exuberante costo de lo que pediría a cambio de dejarlo en paz. ¿Masturbación? ¿Sexo oral? ¿Una noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado que luego lo dejaría rengueando como la última vez?.

Tragó con algo de dificultad, sintiendo que de pronto el aire en el departamento era demasiado pesado a medida que los pensamientos corrían rápidamente en su cabeza. Disimuladamente se agazapó nuevamente contra la pared al ver esa sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para él dibujada en los hermosos labios de su visitante.

- ¿En- entonces?. – inquirió.

Tuvo la sensación de que la sangre se le helaba en las venas al ver al rubio ponerse de pie con infinita gracia y caminar hasta él. Al niño le pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad, aguardando acorralado hasta que su ejecutor llegara a él para acunar su rostro con sus manos.

Fujisaki tragó con dureza.

- Solo te pediré una cosa sencilla, Suguru, y luego prometo no volver a molestarte. – susurró el rubio, mirándolo con sinceridad y resolución. Dubitativo, el chico asintió escuetamente, mirándolo algo asustado. – Solo quiero un último beso.

El mas joven no pudo evitar fruncir el seño entre incrédulo y confundido. ¿Solo un beso? ¿Nada mas? ¿Era solo un beso todo lo que pedía a cambio…? ¡MOMENTO!. Conociendo a su primo, no sería así de simple. De seguro ese único beso estaba destinado a ser ubicado en alguna zona bastante íntima…

- Un beso… ¿Dónde? – susurró con mirada desafiante, luchando por no frotar la mejilla contra las manos que acunaban tan agradablemente su rostro.

La respuesta llegó cuando Tohma Seguchi se inclinó lentamente sobre él con las esmeraldas fijas en esos dos incitantes trozos de carne que el niño poseía por labios. Frotó los suyos contra éstos, suavemente al inicio, masajeándolos, acariciándolos.

Suguru abrió los ojos con asombro al inicio del contacto, todo su cuerpo tensándose inmediatamente, las rodillas temblándole. Tohma solía tener ese efecto en él…

Pero a medida que el tierno y perezoso beso se tornaba más profundo con sutileza, el niño se entregó a la intensa sensación que bañaba todo su cuerpo con solo sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, acariciándolo de esa manera tan delicada. Las manos de su primo nunca dejaron de acariciar sus mejillas con delicadeza infinita, haciendo sentir al chico profundamente satisfecho y agradecido con ese pequeño detalle.

El beso nunca perdió su suavidad y parsimonia, pero si fue adquiriendo mayor cadencia y comunión entre las bocas que se exploraron mutuamente hasta que finalmente el aire se hizo necesario.

Fujisaki jadeó sonrojado cuando la boca de Tohma dejó la suya, sus manos aún sobre sus mejillas ardientes, sus ojos calvados en él, brillantes y amables.

- Arigatogosaimasu… Fujisaki-kun. – susurró sobre sus labios húmedos.

Y así de fácil volvió a ser el impecable Seguchi Tohma que todos conocían…

**-:-**

Ryuichi no recordaba haber visto al pelirrosa tan enérgico en mucho tiempo. Rebotaba de un lado a otro, hablando sin parar, haciéndole preguntas, recriminándole y felicitándole.

Es que Shindou, de tonto, no tenía ni un pelo, contrario a lo que muchos pueden creer. Luego de que Tatsuha hablara unos momentos con él y se retirara, el vocalista de Nittle Grasper emergió de su cuarto para encontrarse con un Shuichi demasiado sonriente para su gusto.

- ¿Sucede algo?. – preguntó el hombre, sonriendo a su vez con solo ver al chicuelo alegre. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

- Ryu… ¿Tatsuha y tú tienen algo?. – inquirió, arrastrando graciosamente las palabras y clavando la escrutadora mirada amatista en él.

El aludido casi se va para atrás, no solo al ver su secreto revelado, sin también porque era la primera vez que oía en boca de otra persona el nombre del Uesugi y el suyo, juntos, implicando "algo".

- Bueno… Je, je, je. – rió nervioso el hombre, sintiéndose acorralado. No quería mentir a Shuichi… Y no era por bondad de su alma, sino porque estaba seguro que no podría explicar la presencia del moreno en su departamento de manera creíble.

Afortunadamente, el adolescente no necesitó respuesta. La expresión en el rostro de su ídolo hablaba suficientemente claro, a su parecer.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, bajo los ruegos del mayor por que se quedara quieto para no agitar al bebé.

Media hora después de oír felicitaciones, preguntas inicidiosas e indiscretas, así como bromas de doble sentido que Sakuma jamás creyó poder escuchar de boca del inocente Shindou, finalmente el más joven se cansó. Pero antes de disponerse a dormir la siesta numero décimo tercera del día, lo exhortó a salir con Tatsuha.

- ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?. – preguntó dubitativo Ryuichi, reticente a dejar a un adolescente embarazado y recientemente abandonado solito en su departamento.

Shuichi bostezó cansadamente, estirando los brazos en el aire antes de acurrucarse en el cómodo sofá cual felino. Asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Estaremos bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – replicó con voz adormilada mientras se retorcía contento sobre el suave y mullido mueble.

Ryuichi lo miró hesitante un buen rato.

Shu, percatándose de la irresolución del hombre, abrió un solo ojo y le sonrió:

- ¡Vete ya!. – apremió amistosamente. – Tienes a alguien que te adora esperándote y sin embargo, estás encerrado en tu departamento con un cantante despechado y embarazado. – rió quedamente y sin mucho humor, para luego retorcerse nuevamente en su puesto; suspirar e intentar dormir nuevamente.

El adulto se sorprendió ante las palabras de Shu.

"_Tienes a alguien que te adora esperándote…"_

¿Lo habría dicho a la ligera o porque contaba con fundamentos?. Después de todo, Tatsuha es –o era- cuñado de Shuichi y suelen hablar seguido. ¿Sería posible que el pelirrosa supiera algo?.

El hombre sonrió sinceramente, encontrándose con que el concepto de ser alguien importante para el monje no lo intimidaba en absoluto, como en otras ocasiones.

Con sus demás compañeros sexuales, Ryu trataba de mantener cierta distancia emocional e impersonalidad que evitaba se sintiera ahogado, invadido o acorralado como le solía pasar. Por lo general se trataba de personas que solo buscaban pasar una noche con un ídolo musical. La fama parecía actuar como afrodisíaco para muchos. Claro, no faltaban las personas que alegaban estar locamente enamorados de él y querer algo serio… Obviamente, todas esas ocurrencias surgían luego de haberse revolcado en varias oportunidades. Sakuma sabía que no era amor, sino su magnético encanto sexual el que hechizaba a los demás u.u

Si, leyeron bien. Ryuichi es un dios sexual. ¿Dudas?. Contactar y marcar cita al

0-904…

Sakuma desdobló la frazada que estaba en el sofá frente suyo y cubrió el cuerpo de su invitado con ella, pensando en lo tranquilo y complacido que se veía cuando dormía…

Igual a Tatsuha.

No… Definitivamente no le molestaba la idea de ser adorado o quizás hasta amado por el moreno Uesugi. Incluso hasta sentía que sería capaz, por primera vez en su vida, de corresponder a esos sentimientos.

- Estaré de regreso antes de que despierten… - le susurró al cantante, inclinándose sobre Shindou para dejar una caricia fugaz sobre sus fragantes cabellos rosas. – Les dejo a Kumagoro para que los cuide, ¡na no da!.

**-:-**

Hiroshi había pasado la tarde en el departamento de Claude. Cenaron con Michael, quien no había parado de hablar sobre su día en la escuela y la clase de música, en donde había tenido la oportunidad de tocar el piano de la maestra. Sus anécdotas se prolongaron durante toda la cena, siendo oídas atentamente por su padre y Hiro, quien a menudo intervenía en el relato realizando una que otra pregunta.

Al niño le gustaba mucho cuando el amigo de su padre pasaba la tarde con ellos porque era muy gracioso, y cuando Michael hablaba, Hiro lo miraba y escuchaba con suma atención. Además, su largo cabello rojo era muy bonito y suave, por eso el hijo de Claude solía tomar un mechón entre sus pequeños dedos y acariciarlo cuando todos estaban sentados en el sofá; Hiro y su padre conversando y él simplemente escuchando.

Otra cosa que le gustaba mucho de Hiro –a parte de ser muy bonito y bueno con él- era el hecho de que tocara la guitarra. Michael había crecido en un ambiente artístico, siempre rodeado de los amigos de sus padres; todos individuos muy interesantes. Músicos, cantantes, actores, pintores, escritores… Todos habían llamado la atención del pequeño niño. Pero, definitivamente, Nakano era su favorito entre todos. Le había pedido que le enseñara a tocar la guitarra porque quería ser como él cuando fuera grande. Claro, el ruido que hacía en el proceso de aprendizaje volvía loco a su padre… otra razón más para hacerlo. Y además, podía pasar más tiempo con Hiroshi a solas, pues cuando venía a cenar, su padre solía acapararlo para él solito.

Después de cenar vieron una película elegida por Michael.

Su padre tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hiro, lo que se le hizo un poco extraño, pero no le llamó mucho la atención y fue a sentarse en medio de ambos, con el boul de palomitas entre sus manos para compartirlas con el guitarrista… Y también su padre, en caso de que éste lo deseara u.u

- Mmm… Michael, wouldn't you be more comfortable all by yourself on the other couch?_ (Michael, ¿no estarías mas cómodo solo en el otro sofá?). _– preguntó la profunda voz de su padre, sonando algo… ¿urgida?, luego de intercambiar una mirada con Hiro, que sonreía divertido, abrazado al niño.

- Ohh, dad!. I want to sit with Hiro!. _(¡Ohh, papá!. ¡Me quiero sentar con Hiro!) - _protestó el niño, apegándose a pelirrojo, que lo recibía gustoso.

- Ok, fine… – accedió el americano a regañadientes.

K miró disimuladamente a su pareja con aprehensión. Habían discutido todo el día y ahora moría por reconciliarse con el fogoso pelirrojo un par de veces, pero el muy maldito había accedido a ver una película con Michael.

No mal interpreten. Adoraba a Michael, el niño era su vida. Pero en ese momento, como era habitual que le sucediera cuando estaba el artista cerca de él, se hallaba demasiado caliente como para soportar una película de Plaza Sésamo en la inocente compañía de su pequeño hijo. Todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos era saltar sobre los huesitos de su koi.

Comprendiendo lo que le sucedía al rubio, Hiroshi trató de reprimir una sonrisa para dedicarle una mirada compasiva y prometedora mientras Michael rebotaba de arriba a bajo en el sofá, emocionado con los títeres de la maldita película.

Sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta, Claude deslizó casualmente una mano intrusa por el muslo del pelirrojo, quién solo enrojeció y guardó silencio mientras veían la película y trataba de no tensarse ante las incitantes caricias.

Michael estaba abrazado a él y al parecer, luego de media hora de títeres, comenzaba a dormitar. Nakano lo envidió. Esas últimas semanas había deseado poder tomarse una siestecita en el trabajo en incontables ocasiones, pero ni Sakano ni K le concedieron tal lujo. Y para el colmo, el gringo lo mantenía despierto por las noches, acortando sus muy merecidas horas de sueño.

Winchester, notando la inusitada quietud de su hijo, se inclinó un poco sobre éste para descubrir que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió maravillado ante el hermoso cuadro que conformaba su niño dormido, abrazado a su maravillosa pareja. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su celular y tomó una fotografía para colocarla como fondo de pantalla y así preservar ese momento.

Observó el vivo cuadro por unos instantes más antes de inclinarse sobre el pequeño nuevamente y tomarlo entre sus brazos con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo.

El artista pareció despertar al percibir movimientos y abrió los hermosos ojos cafés lentamente, parpadeando a causa de la luz. Le dedicó una sonrisa lánguida a causa del sueño, y el americano casi se derrite. Hiro lucía hermoso adormilado. Hiro lucía hermoso de cualquier manera.

- ¿Qué haces?. – le preguntó en un susurro, sentándose en el sofá, pues durante el transcurso de la película se había deslizado hasta casi quedarse dormido.

- Lo llevaré a su cuarto, se quedó dormido. - le sonrió calidamente antes de pasar frente a él con el niño en brazos. – Te ves cansado. Ve a mi cuarto, ya te alcanzo. – le dijo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad el pasillo.

El adolescente no se hizo rogar. Se puso de pie frotándose los ojos y arrastró los pies hasta la habitación de su pareja para dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba y los ojos se le cerraban pese a sus esfuerzos por permanecer despierto. Esa noche debía decirle a K que era fértil. Su pareja debía saberlo, era información demasiado importante para ser ocultada.

"_Kids are way too much work!! One is enough! (¡Los niños son demasiado trabajo!. ¡Uno es suficiente!)"_

Las palabras de K en aquella ocasión, años atrás, no dejaban de repetirse en su mente…

No se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido hasta que sintió el peso de Claude a su lado, así como su calor. El hombre lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho; entonces Hiroshi abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió cansinamente antes de dejar un rápido beso sobre sus labios y bostezar felinamente, estirando todo su cuerpo.

El rubio sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla y en los párpados delicadamente, estrechándolo con más fuerzas.

- Estás cansado. – afirmó, trazando caricias circulares por su espalda. Hiro cerró los ojos y asintió lánguidamente, bostezando de nuevo. - ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño para luego dormir? – ofreció, tan atento como siempre.

Desde que habían oficializado la relación entre ellos, Nakano pasaba muchas horas en el departamento de K y en algunas ocasiones hasta se quedaba a dormir. Tenía algunas de sus pertenencias espaciadas por el baño del hombre en caso de necesidad, así como algunas prendas de ropa en la habitación del mismo.

- No… Tengo que decirte algo… - murmuró, separándose unos centímetros de su novio. K lo observó intrigado, escuchando atentamente lo que tenía para decirle.

- I´m listening… _(Estoy escuchando…) _– murmuró, sonriéndole alentadoramente. Nakano se mordió el labio inferir y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con algo de preocupación que inquietó al rubio. - ¿Pasó algo?. – inquirió, comenzando a turbarse por la harta seriedad del normalmente despreocupado chico.

"_Nada… Aún",_ pensó, forzando una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Hay algo que debí decirte antes de comenzar nuestra relación, pero nunca se presentó la oportunidad… O mas bien, no me animé a decírtelo porque temía a tu reacción.

Winchester frunció el ceño y se incorporó, sentándose frente a el, observando detenidamente su rostro serio mientras el propio adoptaba la misma expresión.

- What is it? _(¿Qué es?). _– indagó, tomando una de sus manos para besarla, intentando infundirle seguridad.

Pareció funcionar, pues el pelirrojo le sonrió escuetamente e inhaló profundamente antes de decir:

- Bueno 9.9 ¿Ves que Shuichi es hombre, pero de todas maneras puede tener bebés?.

El guitarrista se mordió el labio al notar como el rubio se tensaba visiblemente, pese a que su expresión facial no había cambiado. K lo miraba con tranquilidad y toda la atención del mundo, animándolo a continuar, pero definitivamente se sentía impaciente:

- Si, es fértil. – concluyó, mirando al chico inquisitoriamente. – So? _(¿Entonces?)_- preguntó, su tono de voz denotaba un ligero toque de nerviosismo que inquietó aún mas a Hiro, haciéndolo dudar.

- Bueno… Pasa que yo también puedo… Tener bebés. – confesó finalmente, con la mirada fija en el colchón, sin atreverse a encarar las turquesas de K. - Creí que debías saberlo, pero lo pospuse porque temía que cambiaras de opinión respecto a nosotros… Te mentí, y lo siento.

Creyó que se sentiría mas tranquilo luego de decírselo a K, pero la incomodidad no cedía y su nerviosismo incrementaba. Incluso, podía decir que esos segundos –mientras aguardaba la reacción del hombre- eran aún mas fatigantes e inquietantes que los últimos días que había vivido con la conciencia pesada.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que cambiaría de opinión solo por eso?.- el norteamericano le preguntó finalmente, con algo de hilaridad. El nervioso chico alzó sorprendido la mirada, sintiéndose aliviado de que lo estuviese tomando tan bien.

- Porque cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que no querías tener mas hijos. – se justificó.

El americano lo abrazó sin preámbulos y luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo por largo rato. Su lengua recorría el suculento labio inferior del pelirrojo, saboreándolo con calma y deleite hasta que finalmente se separaron.

- Honey, I want to be with you. _(Cariño, yo quiero estar contigo)_. El que ya no quiera tener hijos y el que puedas embarazarte no va cambiar eso. – susurró sobre sus labios con convicción antes de volver a besarlo. Hiro gimió feliz, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo más a sí. K se separó nuevamente, mirándolo concienzudamente. – Pero desde ahora tendremos que tener mas cuidado, ¿ok?.

El guitarrista sonrió y asintió, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, suspirando satisfecho. Aunque era un cliché, sentía que un gran peso se le había sacado de encima y ahora podía respirar tranquilo.

- ¿Estás tomando algún anticonceptivo?. – inquirió su pareja, acariciando sus cabellos. Hiro se sonrojó y se separó para mirarlo.

- Si, no te preocupes.

Winchester volvió a sonreír y lo besó por última vez en los labios antes de ponerse de pie.

- ¡Está todo arreglado entonces!. Ahora descansa mientras te preparo un baño, ¿de acuerdo?. – propuso, dirigiéndole una mirada afable.

Luego de que ambos se tomaran un buen baño relajante, la pareja se abrazó y acurrucó bajo las frazadas haciéndose mimos. Hiroshi no podía dejar de sonreír y a su vez, K, al verlo tan contento, tampoco podía evitar hacer lo mismo a la par que cubría su rostro con besos fugaces.

- Veo que eso te tenía muy preocupado… -comentó risueño, sacándolo de encima de su pecho para ponerlo boca arriba en el colchón y poder acariciar su rostro con una mirada contemplativa que estremeció al mas joven. - ¿Por qué?. Habría sido ridículo de mi parte abandonarte solo por eso… - el muchacho contuvo el aliento y rehuyó su mirada, perdiéndola en un punto inconcreto del techo.

K halló este gesto enternecedor.

- ¿A caso me consideras una persona ridícula para hacer cosas ridículas como esa, my love?.- ronroneó atacando su cuello con una serie de succiones escalofriantes que agitaron la anatomía del guitarrista mientras reía y se retorcía en busca de alivio. – So? Am I?_ (¿Entonces? ¿Lo soy?)_ –insistió el americano sin alejarse de esa tierna porción de carne y haciéndole ahora cosquillas. Hiroshi se retorcía bajo su peso, incapaz de hallar escape mientras jadeaba en busca del aire que se le había agotado de tanto reír.

- Yes! Yes, you are! _(¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo eres!)_ – jadeó, sin dejar de retorcerse.

Claude lo liberó de la tortura que eran las cosquillas para sujetarlo de las muñecas y ubicar éstas sobre su cabeza, dejándolo a su merced. Luego, de un rápido movimiento, se ubicó sobre la delgada figura del muchacho postrado, inmovilizándolo con su peso.

Hiro aprovechó el descanso de las cosquillas para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, respirando entrecortadamente al inicio. Sus pálidas mejillas se habían sonrojado por el esfuerzo y sus hermosos ojos brillaban risueños.

El americano lo miró con harta seriedad y un suave fruncimiento de cejas, tratando de no derretirse ante lo hermoso que lucía el pelirrojo con ese tono bermejo en las mejillas, los ojos brillantes y el pecho agitado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- You´ve hurt my feelings, Nakano-kun u.ú _(Heriste mis sentimientos, Nakano)_ – le informó con voz parca, observándolo con sobriedad que era traicionada por el brillo humorístico en sus ojos.

El aludido lo observó con recelo, tratando de decidir si debía creerle o no. Se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de resistirse a la sensual masculinidad del rubio. Arqueó la espalda, uniendo más su cuerpo al de su pareja, haciendo que sus pelvis se rozaran.

- ¡No!. – lo reprendió sucintamente el hombre, alejando sus caderas de las del chico para detener tan enloquecedor contacto. Nakano hizo un pueril puchero con sus carnosos labios que por poco vuelve loco al rubio.

- What can I do for you, then? _(¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, entonces?)_ – trató de resarcirse el artista, utilizando un tono de voz bajo y acariciante, su mirada traicionando sus pensamientos pecaminosos. Claude, incapaz de seguir fingiendo, sonrió ampliamente.

- I want a kiss _(Quiero un beso)_ – demandó con firmeza. El chico sonrió.

- ¿Solo uno?

K denotó que lo meditaba arduamente, poniendo una expresión cómica.

- Sí; pero uno que dure toda la vida. Aunque acepto cuotas. – y sin esperar respuesta, se apoderó de los labios que tanto le gustaban.

**-:-**

Logró convencer a Ryuichi que se marchara. No quería causar más molestias de las que ya traía irrumpiendo con su presencia y sus problemas en el departamento del cantante. Además, sabía lo loco que estaba Tatsuha por Ryuichi; sería demasiado cruel interponerse entre ellos con lo obsesionado que estaba su cuñadín. Nada más esperaba que el cantante pudiera devolverle esos sentimientos al monje.

Había tratado de dormir, pero no había logrado nada más que dormitar, pues seguía oyendo una y otra vez en su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Yuki, afuera de N.G Records.

Afortunadamente, ese día había decidido volver solo al departamento de Sakuma porque estaba muy cansado –pese a las tres siestas que tomó en el sofá del salón-. Si Eiri lo hubiera visto salir de la discográfica acompañado de Ryuichi, hubiera unido los cabos y adivinando que estaban viviendo juntos.

_- No quiero hablar contigo, Yuki. – le había dicho con suficiencia que traicionaba su inseguridad, cuando el imponente hombre lo había tomado del brazo antes de que cruzara la calle._

_Eiri lo había arrastrado hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa, y aunque Shuichi se resistió en un inicio, contorsionándose bajo el agarre de acero del hombre, rápidamente comprendió que podía lastimar al bebé y cesó. El rubio le había dicho que "le debía muchas explicaciones", y que más le valía ponerse a hablar de una vez. _

_El niño intentó alejarse de él al llegar al estacionamiento, pero Yuki, nada complacido con su impertinencia, lo había tomado del brazo nuevamente y empujado no muy delicadamente contra su auto, acorralándolo. Shuichi jadeó sorprendido y se sujetó del vehículo, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Instintivamente se había llevado una mano al vientre para protegerlo de cualquier posible impacto.Alzó la vista para encarar con mirada recriminatoria al hombre que se erguía imponente cerca de él y que le devolvía una dura mirada. Shindou no alejó la protectora mano de su pancita, inquietantemente intimidado por la amenazante cercanía que imponía la presencia del furioso novelista. _

_De seguro no le había hecho ninguna gracia haber sido abandonado por el estúpido de su amante embarazado. Debía tener el orgullo herido; y Eiri con el orgullo herido era peligroso._

_Pero lo que Shuichi no sabía era que el enojo del adulto se debía a la preocupación por él y su hijo, y a la impotencia experimentada al no ser capaz de hallarlos. A lo inútil que se sentía por haber cometido tantos errores y no tener idea de cómo repararlos. Tan solo hacía lo que podía de la manera en que su orgullo magullado y escasa experiencia en relaciones sentimentales le permitía._

_- ¿Cómo me ocultaste algo como ésto tanto tiempo? – le recriminó, su sombra cubriendo por completo el menudo cuerpo del niño, haciéndolo sentir indefenso. _

_El novelista se acercó aún más tomó con cierta delicadeza la mano del muchacho que descansaba sobre su barriga. La alejó con suavidad para luego desabrochar con lentitud el pesado abrigo que llevaba el niño, haciéndolo temblar levemente cuando la frialdad del ambiente alcanzó su cuerpo. Eiri hizo a un lado el abrigo, exponiendo el vientre abultado de su amante para echarle un vistazo. _

_En todo momento Shuichi contuvo el aliento mientras el rubio lentamente desabotonaba su abrigo de invierno, sintiendo que su cuerpo había perdido por completo la movilidad a causa de la cercanía de Yuki. Hubiera jurado que vio las pupilas del rubio estremecerse unos instantes y su mirada ablandarse mientras observaba con detenimiento al hijo de ambos. El niño emitió un respingo de sobresalto al percibir las amplias manos del hombre palpando la zona; al principio con cuidadosos roces para luego tocarla con las palmas de las manos, abarcando casi por completo la pancita del cantante._

_- Tiene como cuatro meses, ¿no?. – interrogó finalmente en tono monocorde, mirándolo a los ojos con amargura._

_Millones de preguntas sin respuestas rondaban su cabeza, confundiéndolo aún más al unirse a la amplia gama de sentimientos contradictorios que se agolpaban en su pecho._

_- Vamos, ¡habla!. – apremió con obvia impaciencia. Shindou emitió otro respingo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y retrocediendo aún más hasta pegarse contra el vehículo. - ¿Por qué demonios me lo ocultaste, baka?._

_- ¡Porque sabía que reaccionarías así!. – estalló el chico, sintiendo que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. - ¡Sabía que actuarías como el cretino que eres y me lastimarías!. ¡Por eso no te lo dije!. – le gritó, herido y asustado._

_Uesugi inhaló sorprendido, retrocediendo un paso, momentáneamente perplejo. _

_¿Cómo podía consolar a su niño si su propio dolor era tan grande que lo cegaba?._

_- No pretendas ser la víctima en todo esto. El problema es de lo dos. – sentenció con dureza, sonando hastiado. Metió las manos en los bolsillos para sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo sin pensarlo. Sentía que perdería la cabeza si no se fumaba uno inmediatamente._

_Shuichi lo observó taciturnamente mientras encendía su cigarrillo de manera despreocupada, casi desafiante. Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a agitarse a causa de las fuertes emociones que ese hombre le provocaba, sobre todo en ese momento, en esa precisa situación._

_Eiri siempre tenía ese efecto en él: hacía que las rodillas le temblaran y la boca se le secara; ya fuese para bien o para mal. Había descubierto que su escritor podía ser un ángel que lo llevara al cielo con una sola mirada o una sola palabra; o uno demonio._

_- Nuestro bebé no es un "problema", Eiri. – le espetó, pronunciando con énfasis su nombre de pila, cosa que nunca hacía. Al rubio casi se le cae el cigarrillo de la boca, sus hermosos ojos ambarinos abiertos con estupor._

_Pero siendo tan estoico se recuperó con celeridad, volviendo a su típica expresión cínica y autosuficiente. Rió despectivamente, soltando una bocanada de humo._

_- Hablas con mucha madurez para ser un crío que se embarazó accidentalmente. – zumbó con alevosía, satisfecho con la expresión en el infantil rostro de su cantante al oír tales palabras._

_Shindou sintió el impulso de saltar sobre su cuello para caerle a golpes como en la última oportunidad, pero sabía que sería un grave error y no contribuiría en nada. Además, no quería correr el riesgo de lastimar al bebé. Antes podía haber jurado que su Yuki nunca lo lastimaría; pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro. Sentía que ese hombre frente suyo era capaz de devolverle el golpe sin ningún remordimiento, y ese pensamiento lo asustaba, lo hacía sentir solo en indefenso contra el mundo._

_El niño suspiró, desviando la mirada unos instantes para no ver la expresión ególatra en el varonil rostro del que era el padre de su hijo. Buscaba un punto neutro que le proveyera de alivio y claridad mental para poder seguir aquella conflictiva conversación sin derrumbarse._

_Lo amaba tanto que dolía en la misma medida odiarlo. Sentía que desfallecía._

_¿Por qué no podía Yuki amarlo como él lo amaba?._

_- No te preocupes, Yuki… - le dijo con suavidad una vez que juntó las fuerzas necesarias. Clavó la mirada púrpura en el hombre con resolución. – Éste accidente y yo no volveremos a molestarte. – decretó antes de caminar, pasando por su lado con paso rápido y ligero, dispuesto a marcharse._

_En ese repentino momento, con su juicio manchado por la angustia y dolor, estaba dispuesto a acabarlo todo. Dispuesto a dejar a Eiri libre de una vez. Se había cansado de ser el único que velara por la relación._

_El hombre lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca con rudeza y fuerza magullante para hacerlo retroceder nuevamente de un firme tirón. Shuichi trastrabilló y casi va a parar al suelo, pero afortunadamente logró mantener el equilibrio. _

_Su corazón había latido precipitadamente en esos momentos en que creyó que caería al suelo, el único pensamiento en su mente siendo la salud del bebé, toda su humanidad gritando que protegiera esa pequeña vida con la suya. El susto que se había llevado en esa milésima de segundo había pasado, pero el efecto seguía produciendo mella en él._

"_Casi… Casi… Oh, no puedo…" Se sentía tan desamparado sin el apoyo de Eiri o de su familia…_

_Manoteó con furia el agarre que tenía el novelista sobre su muñeca para deshacerse del contacto. Estaba tan enfadado con Yuki por el susto que le había echo pasar que no pudo ver la expresión dolida en el rostro del rubio ante su vehemente pugna por verse libre de su tacto._

_- No tienes derecho a alejarme de su vida…- siseó el hombretón, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. _

_Shindou se estremeció involuntariamente a oír la intensidad que traslucía en su tono de voz, temiendo que las cosas se salieran de control. Realmente sentía que ya no conocía a Yuki._

-_Pensé que no lo querías. – alegó tajante el chico, mirándolo con frialdad. _

_Eiri apretó los labios como si hubiese estado a punto de replicar algo pero lo hubiese meditado mejor. Todo su cuerpo se mantuvo tenso unos instantes antes de relajarse a la par que suspiraba pesadamente, como derrotado. Luego de su lucha interna consigo mismo, sus facciones parecieron ablandarse así como su mirada._

_- Claro que lo quiero, baka, no digas tonterías… - murmuró quedamente, acercándose al chico. _

_El pelirrosa abrió sobresaltado los ojos y retrocedió involuntariamente un paso, haciendo que Eiri, captando su temor, se detuviera y lo mirara afectado. La mirada ambarina viajó del rostro aniñado del cantante hasta su vientre, limitándose a extender una mano hasta ubicarla sobre ese tibio y pequeño bulto que había observado, acariciándolo por encima de las gruesas ropas de invierno. _

– _Los quiero a los dos…- susurró con suavidad._

_Shuichi se estremeció al oír esas palabras, mirando al novelista incrédulo, sin atreverse a moverse. Las lágrimas se congelaron en sus grandes ojos mientras contenía el aliento tratando de hacer que las palabras tomaran sentido en su cabeza…_

_Pero por más que se esforzara, por más que se repitiera una y otra vez que eso era lo que tanto había deseado oír, no lograba alegrarse como siempre pensó que lo haría. Las palabras no lograban hacer mágicamente a un lado todo su dolor, sus temores, inseguridades y resentimientos.Sencillamente… No era suficiente. No podía perdonarle todo y correr a sus brazos para volver a pasar por lo mismo dentro de unas semanas. Si Eiri no lo amaba, no sería feliz con él; con o sin bebé de por medio, y no quería que la amargura de Yuki repercutiera en su hijo o hija. Aunque el rubio dijera que los quería a ambos y quería cumplir como padre, Shu no deseaba que dentro de unos años el hombre lo resintiera por atarlo a su lado con su embarazo. _

_Ahora debía velar por el bienestar de ese pequeño encargo que le había llegado de improviso y que amaba con todo su corazón. _

_- ¿Lo quieres aunque sea un accidente?. – preguntó con voz temblorosa, acariciando su pancita, mirando al rubio, suplicándole en silencio que ya no lo lastimara._

_Las comisuras de los labios del frío novelista se elevaron parcialmente, conformando una sonrisa sincera antes de acercarse a Shuichi para inclinarse delante de él. Acarició su vientre con ternura y devoción, sintiendo con plenitud cada palmo de la piel bajo la cual dormía su hijo. _

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante el pensamiento de estar tocando a su hijo indirectamente a través de su madre, y se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre ese pequeño bultito. _

_- Si… - murmuró finalmente, posando la mejilla en la pancita del cantante, estrechándolo en un abrazo por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo. – Es nuestro. ¿Cómo no quererlo?._

_¡Maldito Yuki!. Era un completo bastardo que lo hería y hacía llorar para luego actuar de esa manera tan cariñosa, derritiéndolo por completo._

Shuichi emitió un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, dando por concluida su siesta. Había sentido al bebé moverse un poquito dentro suyo. Era una lástima que Sakuma no estaba cerca para sentirlo, como había deseado hacerlo. De seguro se habría puesto a saltar de alegría.

Situó la palma de la mano sobre su panza, tratando de percibir algún otro movimiento. Pero nada.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de empujar su malestar y las lágrimas al fondo de su mente. No tenía caso ponerse mal en ese momento, el daño ya estaba echo y no ayudaría al bebé si se ponía emocional. Su hijo o hija ya había tenido demasiadas emociones para su corta vida.

"_Kami… Solo te pido que nazca sano y fuerte…"_ imploró en silencio, cerrando los ojos, _"Lo demás no importa"_

Subió los pies al sofá y pegó las rodillas al pecho para luego tomar el control remoto del gran televisor de pantalla plana y cubrirse del frío con la frazada que Sakuma le había dejado.

Se hallaba haciendo zaping por los canales cuando sonó su celular.

"_No lo vuelvas a apagar, por favor. Te llamaré para saber como estás…"_

Le había cargado la batería recién la noche anterior y lo había dejado encendido todo el día con la esperanza de que cumpliera con su promesa.

- Ohayo Yuki. – lo saludó, contento de ver cumplida la promesa. Tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y sentía un extraño cosquilleo en la barriga, tal cual en los primeros meses de relación con su novelista.

- ¿Cómo estás?. – preguntó la impersonal voz del otro lado de la línea. Pero aún así Shuichi pudo notar que Yuki estaba más relajado y sereno. Se alegró de que el hombre preguntara por él.

Bueno, era obvio que así sería ya que llevaba a su hijo en su vientre.

¿Habría dicho Yuki que lo quería si no se hubiese embarazado?.

- Bien, acabo de despertar de mi siesta n.n – contestó algo abochornado.

- Eres un vago.

- Owww… No seas malo. ¡El bebé tiene sueño!.

Hubo un breve silencio durante el cuál Shuichi se sintió un tanto incómodo, removiéndose en el sofá.

- ¿Cómo está?. – se atrevió a preguntar finalmente el rubio, siendo que se moría por hacer mucho más que solo eso.

Se moría por tener al niño en casa nuevamente, cuidar de él, tratar de solucionar los problemas que tenían antes de darle la bienvenida a su hijo… Pero comprendía que Shuichi aún no estuviese listo para volver. Y esa situación; el hecho de estar a medias, a mitad de camino, lo volvía loco, manteniéndolo en un perenne desasosiego.

- Hace unos instantes se movió, creo que estaba aburrido. – replicó, acariciando su panza con mirada maternal.

Hubo otro largo silencio.

Shuichi pensó que había dicho algo malo hasta que finalmente Eiri volvió a hablar.

- Me hubiera gustado sentirlo. – susurró. Se mordió la lengua para frenar el impulso de pedirle al chico que volviera.

- No te preocupes, hay mucho tiempo aún. Todavía no ha empezado a patear, así que puede que seas el primero en sentirlo. – consoló el chico, bastante feliz con la actitud tan cariñosa de su koi.

- ¿Aún no sabes el sexo?.

- Ayer el médico me dio el informe, pero no he querido abrirlo. Deseo que sea sorpresa. Estaré tan contento al tenerlo en mis brazos que no me importará si es niño o niña... – pensó rápidamente si era prudente hacer otro comentario. - Solo me gustaría que tuviera tus ojos, Yuki. – añadió bajando la voz.

Shindou no lo pudo ver, pero Eiri sonrió.

Otro silencio largo.

- ¿Quieres que te mande el informe?. – ofreció el pequeño, pensando que tal vez Eiri sí querría saber el sexo del bebé.

- No. – replicó parcamente, y Shu asintió silenciosamente con tristeza. Pero luego añadió con algo de amabilidad. – Me gustaría que lo averiguáramos juntos.

El cantante sonrió, deseando poder ver el rostro del novelista mientras le decía esas palabras. Aún no se acostumbraba a que Yuki le hablara de manera tan cálida, pero sin duda le gustaba mucho.

- Te llamé ayer, pero tenías el celular apagado. – señaló, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Uh, si. Lo he cargado recién ayer a la noche.

- Hum. – deseaba decirle muchas otras cosas, pero no encontraba la manera. – Hablamos mañana.

- Que descanses…

**-:-**

El americano propinó una fuerte nalgada al hermoso glúteo expuesto del guitarrista que yacía desparramado boca a bajo en su cama, con las blancas sábanas de satén cubriendo apenas una de sus blancas y esbeltas piernas. La frazada había ido a parar al suelo con tantos movimientos nocturnos que hacía el chico mientras dormía.

El pelirrojo no hizo mas que emitir un gruñido y sobarse la zona injuriada sin siquiera molestarse en levantar el rostro de la almohada.

- Come on!. It´s the last time I call you, bebe! _(¡Vamos!. ¡Es la última vez que te llamo!)_ – le dijo gringo, en el quinto intento por sacar al chico de la cama.

Winchester ya se había bañado, vestido, preparado el desayuno, vestido y dado de comer a Michael y se preparaba para llevarlo a la escuela. Mientras, el muy perezoso de su koi continuaba en exactamente la misma posición en que lo había dejado hace cuarenta minutos.

- Ohh… K!. I´m soooooo tired!. _(¡Oh… K!. ¡Estoy taaaaaan cansado!)_ – gimoteó, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse boca arriba y encarar al rubio, que lo miraba divertido y de brazos cruzados.

- No, you are just lazy. _(No, solo eres perezoso)_ – sentenció, sentándose a su lado y besándolo en los labios.

- Am not! _(¡No lo soy!). _– protestó indignado.

¡¡Es que_ realmente_ estaba _verdaderamente_ cansado!!. Daría cualquier cosa con tal de poder pasar UN SOLO día en la cama, DURMIENDO. Y aclaro el "durmiendo" porque no era lo mismo pasar el día en la cama descansado y pasarlo… Bueno, con K.

- ¿Puedo ir al trabajo un poco mas tarde?. – pidió con ojitos suplicantes, tomando la mano de Claude con cariño. Al hombre le tembló la ceja izquierda mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, considerando el requerimiento. Es que no era fácil hacer a un lado su obsesión por el trabajo.

- Humm… I don´t think so… _(Humm… No lo creo…)_

- Please!. ¡Te juro que no te lo pediría si no me hiciera realmente mucha falta!.

Claude lo observó con fingida seriedad, pretendiendo estar meditándolo arduamente. Pero al reparar en las obscuras marcas bajo los ojos del chico, así como lo opaca que lucía su antes pálida piel nacarada, K se decidió rápidamente.

- Ok. Two hours! (_¡Dos horas!). _Te tardas más y vendré a sacarte de la cama yo mismo. – amenazó, acariciando uno de sus algo mas delgados muslos con calentura.

- ¿Es una promesa?. – inquirió sugerente el chico, incorporándose a medias sobre sus codos para dirigir al hombre una incitante mirada.

Claude rió con ganas antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo de despedida. Hiroshi aspiró hondamente el agradable aroma de su pareja antes de volver a recostarse en la cama, contento.

- El desayuno que preparé ya debe estar frío. ¿Quieres que pida a la tienda que te traiga algo?.

Los cansados ojitos del adolescente se iluminaron ante la deliciosa propuesta.

- ¡Sí!. Quiero un desayuno americano como el que sueles hacer. Tiene que tener tocino, omelette con queso y jamón y jugo de naranja. ¿Lo ordenarías para mi?.

Claude volvió a reír, siendo incapaz de resistirse a inclinarse sobre el chico para volver a besarlo, esta vez más profundamente hasta arrancarle un satisfactorio gemidito ahogado.

- Claro, amor. La próxima vez te lo podría preparar yo si te levantaras a tiempo.

- Prometo que será la ultima vez… ¡Oh!. Y Claude… - lo llamó antes de que saliera del cuarto. El hombre se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. – Agrega tostadas con miel y un café fuerte a la orden, onegai n.n

K sonrió ante el apetito voraz de su amante.

- Amor, ¿dónde metes tanta comida si cada vez estás mas delgado?. – bromeó, escaneando el cuerpo expuesto del chico con mirada hambrienta. - ¿No será que habremos hecho un bebé sin proponérnoslo?. – volvió a reír despreocupadamente y salió de la habitación, dejando a Nakano perplejo, con el ceño fruncido.

El muy bastardo sabía quitarle el hambre ò.ó

Aunque tener un hijo de Claude sería maravilloso nn Sería una criatura hermosa, como los padres (modestia a parte), y Michael tendría compañía n.n

**-:-**

Ryuichi había pasado toda la mañana revoloteando alrededor de Shuichi, esperando entusiasta a que el perezoso que tenía por bebé realizara algún movimiento así él podía poner la mano en la pancita de Shu para saludar a la criatura y presentarse a él y a Kumagoro.

Pero nop. Definitivamente esa cigota que Shuichi cargaba dentro suyo por todos lados no podía ser hijo de él, el inquieto e hiperactivo cantante genki. ¡Estaba todo el día durmiendo!. Y para el colmo, Shuichi lo imitaba y también se ponía a dormir en el sofá, dejándolo a él solito y sin nada que hacer.

- Mira Ryu-chan, - dijo en un momento el cantante pelirrosa, incapaz de conciliar el sueño con la mano –y pata- de Ryuichi y Kumagoro, respectivamente, sobre su vientre. - ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca con Kumagoro mientras descanso?. Si el bebé despierta prometo llamarlos.

- ¿Lo prometes?. – musitó receloso el mayor, mirando con una disimulada sonrisa de diversión al chico. El pelirrosa tenía tanta paciencia y era tan "sutil" que sería una madre maravillosa. ¿O era padre?. ¡Arg!. No importa u0u

Shindou asintió sonriendo ampliamente para luego responder a la despedida del otro cantante, que agitaba la mano efusivamente mientras salía por la puerta con destino a la oficina de Seguchi. No había visto a su amigo en todo el día y comenzaba a extrañarlo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de éste, el Presidente lo recibió con su habitual sonrisa amable, exhortándolo a que entrara y tomara asiento, tan buen anfitrión como siempre. El hombre era la personificación de la elegancia y los buenos modales, realizando todos sus movimientos con tanta gracia y soltura que resultaba difícil creer que se trataba de un hombre.

Sakuma lo observaba revisar unos papeles y realizar un par de llamadas desde el otro lado del escritorio, reparando casi instantáneamente en que su amigo cargaba con alguna atribulación. No en vano habían sido compañeros por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Tohma-chan triste?. – preguntó con grandes ojitos melancólicos, abrazando a Kumagoro.

El perfecto rubio pareció sorprenderse ante la receptividad de su acompañante, pese a que sabía lo bien que lo conocía. Tal vez se sorprendió porque ni él mismo se dio cuenta que estaba algo… decaído, y Ryuichi, con solo una mirada, si.

- No es nada importante, Ryu-chan. – replicó el hombre, sonriéndole sinceramente. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.

- ¿Quieres contarnos en qué pensabas?. – ofreció el cantante, sentándose sobre el escritorio, justo en frente a su amigo, con el conejo rosa sentado en sus piernas.

- Nada relevante. Hablé con Eiri-san y me comentó que logró conversar con Shindou-san. – dijo con una mirada algo dispersa, como si continuara sumido en sus pensamientos.

Por el tono de voz del novelista en la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, Seguchi tuvo la sensación de que las cosas no habían ido del todo bien con el cantante, y eso lo inquietaba. Deseaba saber más, pero no quería ser imprudente con su cuñado, así que se limitó a guardar silencio y desear que las cosas entre la pareja se solucionaran.

Aunque había tenido sus reservas sobre la relación entre Eiri y Shuichi en los primeros tiempos de la misma y había hecho de todo para ponerlos a prueba, ahora, lo único que deseaba era que el escritor fuese feliz. Y al parecer, el único capaz de lograrlo era el cantante.

Si alguien se merecía felicidad era Eiri, luego de haber sufrido durante tanto tiempo. Seguchi muchas veces se halló desesperado, sintiéndose inútil al ver como el joven hombre se hundía cada vez mas profundo sin que él pudiese hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Y llegó Shindou. Al oír de la relación entre ambos, a Tohma se le habían puesto los pelos de punta. No creía que el cantante fuese merecedor de su Eiri y estaba convencido que solo haría que el precario estado de salud de éste empeorara. Y aunque sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas en reiteradas ocasiones, al parecer, el novelista creía que valía la pena. Después de todo, no hay pena sin gloria.

El vocalista de Nittle Grasper se tensó por una fracción de segundo, tanto por la noticia de que Yuki había encontrado a Shuichi, como por la verdad a medias que le estaba diciendo su amigo. Primero, porque sabía que Shu ocultaba algo respecto a la salud del bebé, y lo mas seguro era que si el cantante se había encontrado con su ex pareja, hubiera sido un encuentro turbulento. Segundo, porque conocía a Seguchi, tal vez mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía. Sus expresiones, tantos faciales como corporales, indicaban que había algo más.

Sakuma sospechaba que ese "algo más" tenía la excitante forma de un pariente adolescente con grandes e inocentes ojos castaños, dedos delicados y hábiles, largas piernas y un pequeño pero delicioso trasero firme y bien puesto que daban ganas de…

¡Rayos! . Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Tatsuha. Aunque por otro lado, lo pervertido Ryuichi lo tenía desde hace tiempo…

Al parecer, Sakuma y Seguchi compartían la misma debilidad por niñitos púberes y corrompibles. Aunque pensándolo bien, Tatsuha ya estaba BIEN corrompido antes de que él lo conociera… Para su placer y deleite.

- Humm… - soltó el ojiazul, observando al hombre meditativamente. Su mirada se tornó menos cándida y más adulta, así como su expresión. – Creo que tienes algo más, Seguchi.

El empresario lo observó algo desconcertado, sin comprender verdaderamente lo que su amigo deseaba implicar. ¿Sería una de las pícaras tretas de éste?. Tohma achicó los ojos, mirando al hombre cuidadosamente con una media sonrisa ladina. Su acompañante le devolvía una sonrisa homóloga.

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa sucia cabecita tuya?. – inquirió, irguiéndose un poco al ver como el cantante se bajaba del escritorio de un salto para arrodillarse seductoramente entre sus piernas y comenzar a acariciarlas lascivamente.

Sakuma le sonrió avieso.

- Yo puedo ayudar a que te sientas mejor… - canturreó, llevando una manita curiosa a la entre pierna del hombre, el cual emitió un quedo respingo ante el súbito contacto.

- No es necesario que… - comenzó a decir el rubio, pero calló cuando sintió que Ryuichi bajaba la pretina de sus pantalones e introducía una mano tibia dentro, en busca de su miembro.

- Shhh… - acalló el cantante sin dejar de sonreír. – Quiero hacerlo… - declaró, cerrando cuidadosamente la mano alrededor del falo para sacarlo del pantalón.

No podía dejar de sentir cierta culpabilidad al recordar a Tatsuha, aunque no comprendía por qué. Nunca antes había tenido reparos al momento de cambiar de pareja o tener más de una al mismo tiempo. La culpa era algo que no conocía, pues jamás se había interesado legítimamente por nadie con anterioridad…

Excepto Tohma, pero él era su amigo. Uno muy querido con el que era muy unido.

"_No te puedes involucrar sexualmente con nadie a parte de mi"_

Entonces, ¿por qué oía las palabras de Tatsuha repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras dejaba que su mano se deslizara con habilidad a lo largo de la virilidad de su mejor amigo hasta endurecerla?.

Oyó a Tohma jadear y sintió, apenas conciente, como la mano de éste le acariciaba la mejilla afectuosamente, trayéndolo momentáneamente a la realidad. Sintió entre sus manos el miembro despierto y erguido, palpitando en su palma, advirtiendo que ya estaba listo para más.

Ryuichi le dirigió una penetrante mirada, clavándola en los ojos extasiados de su contraparte antes de inclinarse sobre su entrepierna y lamer, con la punta de la lengua, toda la extensión del caliente miembro. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos esmeralda, trazó círculos con la lengua de terciopelo en la enrojecida punta, saboreando los fluidos salados.

Sintió la mano del rubio deslizarse de su mejilla hasta sus cabellos, acariciándolos con desesperación, implorando silenciosamente por más. Ryuichi sonrió y lentamente introdujo el hinchado sexo en su boca, arrancando un profundo gemido a Tohma, que se arqueaba inundado por el placer que le ofrecía esa húmeda y caliente cavidad.

Sin muchos preámbulos inició con el movimiento de vaivén, succionando con la maestría que lo caracterizaba: no demasiada presión, pero tampoco demasiado suave. Podía sentir ese gran pedazo deslizarse dentro de su boca hasta alcanzar su garganta, palpitando vivamente. El cantante se relajó, permitiendo a la erección de Tohma tomar por completo su boca mientras sus músculos hacían el esfuerzo de adaptarse a su forma.

- Oh… Ryu…ichi… eres magnífico… - jadeó entrecortadamente el hombre, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, acariciando sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que lo incentivaba a continuar ejerciendo un leve presión sobre su cabeza.

Sakuma no pudo evitar que la imagen de Tatsuha golpeara su mente. El moreno solía gemir las mismas palabras cuando el cantante lo penetraba estimulando su miembro al mismo tiempo. Uesugi arqueaba la espalada, pegándose mas a su cuerpo, uniéndolos aún más de lo que Ryuichi pensó que jamás desearía estarlo a alguien.

"_Honey… eres magnífico…No pares…"_

Una ola de culpa -que al artista le resultó tanto molesta como inoportuna- lo sacudió. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía así?. Él no le debía nada a Tatsuha, y ciertamente el mocoso no le debía nada a él. Solo se usaban mutuamente para darse placer y aliviarse, no había sentimientos de por medio. ¿Es que acaso honestamente había llegado a creer que el monje podía sentir algo por él mas allá del deseo carnal?. ¡Era ridículo!. Ambos eran aves del mismo corral; eran egoístas, narcisistas, malcriados, manipuladores y sexópatas. Era imposible que sintieran algo el uno por el otro.

Ryuichi aceleró la ejecución del servicio que realizaba deseando acabar con eso para alejar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pensar en Tatsuha le provocaba malestar, pues sentía que lo estaba traicionando, que lo desilusionaría. Si el chico descubría lo que estaba haciendo, dejaría de mirarlo con esa adoración disimulada y dejaría de abrazarlo con ese cariño escondido.

Pero si pensaba que no le debía nada al monje porque simplemente eran dos personas que gozaban de buen sexo y que se utilizaban mutuamente, se lastimaba a sí mismo al pensar que no había nada detrás de esa mirada oscura, esos besos apasionados y esos abrazos protectores. Pensar que Tatsuha lo utilizaba de la manera en que habían acordado hacerlo mutuamente al inicio, lo hería.

¿¡Pero por qué!?

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió la exquisita figura trajeada del presidente tensarse y sus dedos enredarse en sus cabellos para tirar de ellos con algo de rudeza, separando esos carnosos y enloquecedores labios de su miembro inflamado.

Tohma jadeó al sentir su hombría abandonar la calidez de esa húmeda boca y cerró una mano en torno a su mojado y goteante miembro para masajearlo un par de veces, sosteniendo a Ryuichi de los cabellos con la otra mano para que no abandonara su posición sumisa. La visión del hombre arrodillado entre sus piernas como un fiel sirviente o esclavo sexual era un poderoso estimulante.

Finalmente sintió el semen fluir por su miembro, al igual que al orgasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo antes de eyacular copiosamente en el rostro del Ryuichi.

- Abre la boca. – ordenó jadeante. El cantante obedeció y el rubio vio con deleite morboso como un chorro de su semilla salía disparado directo a la boca del otro hombre, conformando una imagen en extremo erótica.

Seguchi suspiró pesadamente antes de recostarse completamente en el respaldo de su gran silla con expresión de satisfacción y cansancio. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y observaba complacido al hombre que continuaba arrodillado a sus pies, entre sus piernas, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Bébelo todo, Ryu-chan.

Sakuma acervó la sonrisa y cumplió la orden, pasando un dedo por la comisura de sus labios para limpiar los restos del fluido. Recorrió con la lengua sus labios reiteradas veces antes de ponerse de pie, tomando uno de los cleenex que el empresario tenía sobre su escritorio y proceder a limpiarse el rostro.

"_No te cansarán otros para cuando finalmente sea mi turno, así que podré gozarte más. Además, ya me estaba hartando que te cogieras todo lo que se te pone en frente, honey."_

La sonrisa del cantante se borró, la comisura de sus labios se inclinaron hacia abajo conformando una expresión de amargura.

- Ryu, eso estuvo supremo. Muchas gracias. – le dijo la suave voz de Seguchi, justo antes de que sonara el timbre del teléfono y éste se apresurara a contestar sucintamente. - Moshi moshi… Hai. Arigatougozaimasu. – cortó la comunicación y miró al cantante, que había ido a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, mirándolo con curiosidad. – Fujigamori-san dice que Tatsuha ha venido a buscarte. – anunció con una amigable sonrisa, deseando secretamente que el chico fuese capaz de cuidar de Ryu y hacerlo feliz.

El cantante se congeló al oírlo, teniendo súbitamente el presentimiento de que se trataba de un mal augurio. Rápidamente hizo esos pensamientos negativos a un lado y tiró el cleenex a la basura para salir de la oficina en busca del chico.

Tohma observó el conejo rosa abandonado sobre su escritorio y sonrió divertido, meneando la cabeza en sentido negativo con las ocurrencias de su compañero.

Sakuma bajó por el ascensor, impacientándose por la lentitud del maldito aparato mientras sacudía le pie con nerviosismo, ansioso por ver al monje y abrazarlo. Quería estar entre sus brazos y ver en esos hermosos ojos esa mirada que él creía era de adoración; esa que Tatsuha tanto se esforzaba por ocultarle.

Sonó la campanilla y las puertas se abrieron desplegando a su vista el amplio lobby de la empresa. En uno de los numerosos sofás, leyendo una revista, sentado despreocupadamente, estaba su irreverente adolescente.

Sakuma corrió a él y se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiendo gran inquietud debido a la ausencia de respuesta por parte del chico, la cual se estaba haciendo esperar.

Ah, pero llegó finalmente. Los fuertes brazos del muchacho se cerraron con posesividad alrededor suyo, estrechándolo muy cerca de su pecho.

- Te extrañé, ¡na no da!. – confesó, sintiéndose repentinamente como un niño arrepentido que buscaba refugio en los brazos de un padre comprensivo.

- Me alegra oír eso, honey. Yo también te extrañé. – replicó la acariciante voz del adolescente a su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Tatsuha lo tomó de los hombros con delicadeza para separarlo de sí y poder mirarlo. Le encantaba deleitarse con la imagen de su dios luciendo tan espléndido como siempre. Tatsuha no se explicaba como alguien podía significar tanto para él hasta el punto de hacerle doler físicamente.

El tren de sus pensamientos se vio detenido cuando algo captó su atención. Observando al cantante detenidamente, notó que había algo que no estaba bien, pero no era capaz de identificarlo claramente. Pero no tardó mucho en percatarse.

Frunció el ceño levemente.

A sus cortos diez y seis años había tenido suficiente experiencia en el tema como para…

Acarició con una mano el rostro algo sofocado de su amante, escrutándolo con la mirada, sus ojos rápidamente adquiriendo una expresión de discernimiento. Con un pulgar recorrió los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, palpando su humedad. Presionó el dígito contra esa pulposa carne, acariciándola con algo de rudeza antes de imprimir sobre ella un húmedo beso en el cual Tatsuha lamió y succionó sus labios con ahínco.

Tan inesperadamente como se acercó, el monje rompió el beso y se alejó, mirándolo con ojos opacos e indescifrables.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Kuma-chan, Ryuichi?. – inquirió con voz parca, dándole una leve entonación de burla. Ryu parpadeó un par de veces un tanto sacado de contexto por el súbito cambio de actitud del moreno.

- Creo que está con Tohma, no da… - musitó con infantilismo a medida que una horrible sensación comenzaba a crecer vertiginosamente dentro de él.

La mirada sombría del moreno tembló imperceptiblemente antes de endurecerse. El chico se deshizo bruscamente de los brazos del cantante que lo rodeaban y frunció los labios. Intempestivamente se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a un confundido artista mirándolo.

Sakuma se recobró prontamente de su sorpresa para poder salir corriendo detrás del adolescente, abrazándose nuevamente a su cintura por detrás una vez que le dio alcance, logrando que detuviera su huída.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tat-chan?. ¿No viniste a buscar a Ryu-chan?. – lloriqueó, escondiendo el rostro en la espalada del chico.

El mayor quedó de una pieza al sentir que nuevamente era alejado del cuerpo de Tatsuha por un par de manos que lo asían de los brazos con mayor fuerza de la requerida, empujándolo unos pasos atrás con mínimo cuidado.

La mirada en los grandes ojos azules del cantante era de completo asombro y confusión, exigiendo silentes una explicación a esa actitud tan rara en el hombre que siempre lo había tratado como si fuese de seda.

- ¿Tat-chan…? – inquirió, notando como el fruncimiento de ceño del mencionado se acentuaba al oír su falsa vocecita pueril. - ¿Estás molesto con Ryu-chan?.

El monje pareció relajar un tanto sus facciones al ver la expresión de sincera congoja en el rostro de su amor.

Si, estaba furioso con él. Sí, se sentía traicionado. Sí, lo había herido. Pero no era capaz de hacer sufrir a su tierno conejito adrede. Tener que ver sus ojitos tristes, sinceros o no, o sus rosados labios curvados por el dolor, iba más allá de su estoicismo. Simplemente, cuando se trataba de Ryuichi Sakuma, Tatsuha era un completo blandegue.

- Hablamos después, Ryu. – soltó sombriamente en tono seco antes de girarse y hacer otro intento por abandonar la empresa; huir de la presencia de aquél que lo lastimaba constantemente sin saberlo.

Ahora mas que nunca, el monje estaba convencido que su Ryuichi nunca estaría preparado para oír lo que sentía por él y aceptar la ingente magnitud de sus sentimientos. Y no lo culpaba; solo a él se le ocurría ir a enamorarse perdidamente de una persona como Sakuma.

- ¡Tatsuha!. – chilló la voz de Ryu al verlo alejarse en dirección de la puerta; pero el chico no se detuvo.

¿Realmente había pensado que Ryuichi, el maniático sexual que se cogía todo lo que se moviera se atendría a su promesa?. ¡Por favor!. Pensándolo con mayor claridad, hasta resultaba risible. ¿Ryuichi, en abstinencia sexual?. ¿Ryuichi, cerrando las piernas por UNA ocasión?. ¡Ja!.

No era la reincidencia de su amor en compartir su cuerpo con otro que no fuera él lo que lo hería tan profundamente. Eso había aprendido a aceptarlo, aunque deseaba fervientemente que fuesen tan solo ellos dos en la relación.

No.

Lo que hería era que se había arriesgado, se había puesto en una posición vulnerable -y no se refería a estar boca abajo, cegado y maniatado a la cama-, había pedido a Ryu que por una sola semana fuese sólo de él… Y deliberadamente el hombre faltó a su promesa. Lo traicionó, y Tatsuha sintió el sabor de ese engaño en esos labios cuando los besó.

- ¡Tatsuha!. – lo volvió a llamar el cantante al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de una de las muñecas del adolescente, obligándolo a detenerse y encararlo.

Uesugi estaba más serio de lo que había estado en toda su vida, y Ryuichi, sorprendentemente, también. Había hecho a un lado su actuación para poder hablar claramente con el chico, exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

- ¿Me vas a decir que sucede?. – apremió finalmente el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

Tatsuha achicó los ojos haciendo acoplo de paciencia para no saltar sobre el cuello del muy hipócrita y estrangularlo.

Bah, no tenía caso. Si moría Sakuma, probablemente él moriría después.

- Lo hablamos después, Ryuichi… No es importante. - postergó para un momento en que se encontrara mas tranquilo. En ese momento, cada fibra de su ser vibraba impasiblemente.

- No, quiero que me digas ahora. – insistió con determinación y firmeza, reteniendo obstinadamente la muñeca de su contraparte.

Tatsuha se estremeció de furia, pero logró mantenerse bajo control.

- ¿Quieres saber que sucede, Ryuichi?. – siseó por lo bajo, acercándose peligrosamente al hombre, mirándolo penetrantemente. El cantante asintió con resolución, fingiendo más seguridad de la que sentía ante la intimidante presencia de muchacho.

Nunca antes había visto a Tatsuha de esa manera. Claro, sabía que el chico era viril y tenía una fuerte presencia, lograba hacer que lo respetara como un igual pese a ser tan joven. Era esa cualidad un tanto intimidatoria lo que le había llamado la atención en un inicio. Pero con él, el moreno siempre había actuado con delicadeza, como si fuese de cristal.

Bueno, claro que a veces jugaban a tener sexo salvaje y azotarse mutuamente 9.9 Pero todo era actuación para hacer el sexo más versátil. Sakuma sabía que Tatsuha nunca le haría daño adrede; podía verlo en sus ojos. Por alguna razón que no podía entender, el muchacho se preocupa por él.

No era imbécil, podía percatarse que el monje estaba furioso por algún motivo. No quería que surgiera esa barrera entre ellos ahora que finalmente estaba comenzando a entender que sentía algo por el adolescente. Le asustaba no saber qué le pasaba, y si era él la causa de su enfado.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?. – soltó enardecido ante la falsa inocencia que desplegaba su contraparte, que asentía sorprendido con la cabeza, sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par.

Pero no podía culpar a Ryuichi por no comprender su falla. Después de todo, la supuesta relación que ellos tenían no era nada seria ni formal. Sakuma no le debía ninguna explicación, así que su furia carecía de fundamento.

Este pensamiento logró calmar un tanto al monje, que tomó del brazo a Sakuma y lo condujo con calma hasta un lugar un poco mas privado donde conversar. Era uno de los pasillos aledaños a las oficinas de relaciones públicas de la planta baja, donde no había mucho movimiento a esas horas.

El moreno lo soltó, dándole un leve empujón hacia uno de las oficinas abandonadas y a oscuras. Ryuichi se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando sorprendido y algo turbado al chico.

- ¿Y bien?. – apremió con el ceño fruncido.

- Tienes los labios hinchados y rojos. Me pregunto si se debe al frío o al acceso de trabajo que les diste. – soltó con gran naturalidad, cual si estuviesen discutiendo el clima. Instintivamente el cantante se llevó unos dedos a la zona para constatar lo que decía el moreno.

Ryuichi tragó con algo de dificultad sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso, como un animal acorralado. Y ahora lo comprendía. Se sentía mal al ser descubierto en su engaño porque Tatsuha significaba algo para él.

Sus ojos rehuyeron la penetrante mirada pasiva que le dedicaba el chico, sintiéndose imposibilitado de sostenerla e inmerecedor. Uesugi le había dado tanto de manera tan discreta, que el cantante no se percató hasta ahora de todo lo que había recibido. Ahora, cuando ya no se veía reflejado en esos ojos oscuros.

- Yo… - no sabía que decir, no sabía por donde empezar.

- No te preocupes. – intervino, sonriendo amargamente, bajando la cabeza con derrota. – Creo que era mucho pedirte que te contentaras solo conmigo, cuando estás acostumbrado a tener a quién quieras…

Ryuichi negó fervientemente con la cabeza, apresurándose a corregirlo, tomándolo de los brazos para que lo mirara:

- ¡No!. ¡Tatsuha, yo…!

- Mira, ¡no te alteres!. – le dijo el moreno, tomándolo a su vez de los hombros y mirándolo con fijeza. – ¡No me debes nada!. Lo siento, estuve fuera de lugar… - le sonrió conciliadoramente, comprendiendo que en un momento de celos casi hecha por la borda el trabajo de meses. No podía arruinarlo todo ahora. Aunque, probablemente, su honey nunca estará listo para él, no dejaría de intentarlo. Era mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados. – Después de todo, lo nuestro es solo casual, no hay nada entre nosotros…

Sakuma sintió que le habían arrojado un balde de agua fría. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto oír algo que ya sabía?.

- No… No digas eso… - murmuró quedamente, mirándolo con tristeza. – Cometí un error… ¡Lo lamento!. No significó nada, ni siquiera tuvimos relaciones. Fue solo una estupidez del momento… - se encontró a sí mismo justificándose como si de ello dependiera su vida, y se sorprendió. – Onegai, Tatsuha… No te enojes conmigo. Sabes que Tohma es solo un amigo muy querido para mí… Y lo vi triste…

Sakuma creyó que iba por buen camino, pero al ver como el ceño del niño se fruncía con gran acentuación y sus facciones se distorsionaban, comprendió que había cometido otro error…

- ¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?. ¿Saber que te ofreces como consuelo a mi cuñado?. – estalló profundamente herido y hasta algo asqueado al oírlo de labios de su honey, como si fuese algo de lo mas natural.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, las palabras habían salido de su boca y golpeado a Ryuichi de una manera que Tatsuha ni se imaginaba. El cantante sabía que su conducta era bastante… Inapropiada…

o.o

¡Bueno!. Era una completa perra en celo en busca de un pit…

Ya me entienden u.u

Pero el oír al chico decirle eso fue algo que lo sacudió con intensidad. La sensación era parecida a una fuerte cachetada que te despabila y devuelve a la realidad. Así se sentía Sakuma.

- No… Yo solo quiero… - intentó explicarse nuevamente, haciendo a un lado su dolor y malestar para poder componer en alguna medida la situación y rectificar su error.

Pero Tatsuha había alcanzado su límite. Estaba perdidamente enamorado del cantante y había soportado mucho tiempo su bizarra conducta. No es que quisiera cambiar al hombre, en absoluto. Amaba cada aspecto de su carismática y celestial persona… A excepción de su lado promiscuo u.u Tatsuha era egoísta: quería a Ryuichi todo para él. Se había esforzado durante meses, viendo como su amor saltaba de cama en cama mientras él fingía indiferencia. Pero ya había tenido suficiente.

En un arranque de celos, el monje tiró todo su trabajo a la basura al recriminarle al vocalista su conducta. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sinceramente estaba demasiado dolido y aturdido como para pensar en planes maquiavélicos. Solo deseaba descansar.

- No, olvídalo cariño… - le dijo con calma, recuperando la compostura. – Ya no importa ahora. Eres libre de hacerle sexo oral a quien quieras, incluyendo a tu jefe. Yo no soy nadie en tu vida para recriminarte nada…

- ¡Tatsuha…! – chilló el artista, comenzando a desesperarse con lo cabezota que podía ser el mocoso. Quería decirle que le importaba, que se sentía bien a su lado, que para él era una persona muy especial y que hasta podría llegar a amarlo; pero el chico no cerraba la bocota.

- ¡Ryuichi!. – lo llamó, tomándolo de nuevo por los hombros con suavidad y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – Adiós. – largó en un quedo susurro que no admitía réplicas.

Pese a las protestas del cantante, Tatsuha salió del pasillo presuroso y se encontró con Suguru y Hiroshi, que al pasar por ahí y oír el escándalo, miraron perplejos y sorprendidos al moreno que salía a toda prisa. Los saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y apuró el paso hasta la salida.

Luego vieron a Ryuichi salir del pasillo, buscando al monje con la mirada; pero no lo encontró.

"_Tienes a alguien que te adora esperándote…"_

Tarde se daba cuenta de ello.

**-:-**

**Notas de autora (otra vez):** Waaa!! Se siente bien haber regresado!!. Intenté actualizar en otras páginas, pero definitivamente ff,net es la que menos trabajo te trae. Aunque amoryaoi es muy buena, a la hora de subir, es todo un desastre TuT Si solo fuera mas sencillo.

Bueno… espero no tener problemas esta vez o de verdad me enfadaré òó

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

"_**WE **like** Hotness"**_

Solo fics yaoi y extra hot!

_-:-:-:-:-_

…_and always remember…_

_**The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©**_

_-:-:-:-:-_

Traído a ustedes de la mano de las lascivas hermanas del yaoi:

**.: Nadesiko Takase **& **Juny S. Tao :.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de mi!**Bueno... Creo que no tengo mucho para decir. Me he tardado horrores y no tengo disculpas. Creo que este fic esta maldito: Se ha borrado tres veces y de no ser por mi mega amiga, **Mel Sohma**, este fic no estaria siguiendo adelante. 

Claro, también hay varias otras personitas que me incitaban continuamente, por mails o en el msn, a continuar este fic (ustedes saben quienes son! u)

A parte de esto, está la falta de tiempo y de inspiración. Pero estoy adaptándome a mi nuevo horario y volviendo a sentir amor por Gravitation.

Finalmente estaba el problema del plagio, por eso deje de publicar aquí y fui a amor yaoi. Ahora estoy retornando y espero no tener más percances porque realmente deseo compartir con ustedes todo lo que se viene en este fic, jojojo.

Gracias por su interés y por seguir leyendo!

Disclaimer: Próximamente empujaré bajo un tractor a todos los dueños de Grav para poder secuestrar a Shuichi y lucrar con su cuerpecito en la Zona Roja alemana (sonrisa macabra)

Advertencias: Que, de plano, es un fic mío... Así que: Yaoi (relación amorosa chico-chico), Mpreg (embarazo masculino), personajes OOC, lemon gráfico sin sentido, sado-maso leve, dobles sentidos, muy, muy malas palabras, etc, etc.

_Así que si no te gusta ninguna de mis desviaciones, eres sensible, menor de edad o muy religioso¡¡corre como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria! ._

Parejas: Yuki x Shu, Tat x Ryu, K x Hiro, Tohma x Suguru.

Género: Romance - Drama - Humor (?)

Raiting: M (por bishies portándose mal ºwº )

Chapter summary: Shuichi y Eiri discuten sobre el futuro y su relación, comenzando a limar asperezas. Hiro descubre que tiene un retraso, pero no lo toma en cuenta. Por su parte, Claude piensa que su noviecito está muy "estresado". Ryuichi monta una divertida escenita de celos a Tatsuha para espantar la cita del monje. La prensa emite un rumor respecto a la relación entre Tohma y Suguru provocando un gran revuelo y un serio disgusto al chico, saliéndosele las cosas de las manos para lanzarse a los brazos de su primo…

Lime Tatsuha x Ryu (sexo oral)

Lemon Tohma x Suguru (15 páginas. Me esmeré! Como es una pareja medio relegada… Así que si alguien me escribe diciendo que le gusta la pareja, ser jueliz! nn)

Número total de páginas: 76 (otro pequeño bono para que vean como los quiero…)

**"Mi Bello Imprevisto"**

**Capítulo seis:**

**"Saliendo adelante"**

Shuichi salía de N.G Records para pedir un taxi que lo llevara al departamento de Sakuma. El ídolo treintañero le había dicho que se adelantara porque él se quedaría a hablar con Seguchi-san. 

Shuichi no hizo preguntas. Había notado al cantante menos energético en esos últimos días, como si estuviese afligido por algo que el pelirrosa no podía precisar, así que asumió que deseaba conversar con el empresario respecto a ese "algo". A juzgar por la mirada en los ojos de su anfitrión en los últimos días, Shu podía diagnosticar con vaguedad que se trataba de un mal de amor. Probablemente había tenido una pelea con Tatsuha por alguna razón y de seguro harían las paces pronto, sabiendo lo loco que estaba el moreno por Sakuma-san. Hacían una linda pareja, Shu realmente deseaba que...

Una visión demasiado atractiva para ser ignorada acaparó su atención y interrumpió abruptamente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Yuki? o.o – Inquirió el niño, parando en seco en la vereda al ver al rubio recostado sobre su lujoso vehículo, fumándose un cigarrillo con su típico semblante pétreo, aparentemente esperando algo... 

¿Esperándolo a _él_?. 

La sola idea coaccionó el alumbramiento de una bella sonrisa en el semblante pensativo del vocalista.

Al oir la voz del niño, el escritor volvió el rostro para fijar la mirada en él, sonriendo quedamente. Shindou lo miró a su vez, con sorpresa; tanto por su inesperada visita como por el maldito cigarrillo que se estaba fumando. El artista quería correr a sus brazos y estrujarlo con fuerzas, pero no podía hacerlo. Ya no se sentía con las mismas energías para correr detrás del orgulloso novelista, y tampoco sentía que tenía más para dar. Le había dado tanto a Yuki a lo largo de esos dos años, que si fuese un banco -en lugar del talentoso y exitoso cantante que era u.u- de seguro estaría en quiebra.

Al ver que el niño no se aproximaba, sino que permanecía mirándolo con los pies calvados en su puesto a unos cinco metros de él, Eiri se incorporó para alcanzarlo, no sin sentirse algo contrariado por la falta de interés y emoción por parte del pelirrosa. 

El hombre esperaba que al verlo, el cantante corriera y se colgara de su cuello para luego cubrir su rostro de besos tontos, como solía hacerlo. O al menos se esperaba algo mas efusivo que un quedo "¿Yuki?"

Para sorpresa del adulto, el pelirrosa retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos que él había dado en su dirección con intenciones de aproximársele, logrando así que estuvieran a la misma distancia de separación que en un inicio.

El hombre frunció el ceño, confundido. Creía que habían terminado con su discusión y que ahora Shuichi se estaba tomando un tiempo para estar consigo mismo y ordenar sus ideas. No comprendía el por qué de esa reacción.

- ¿Sucede algo?. - inquirió la voz profunda de Uesugi, tratando de controlar la ansiedad que bullía en su interior. Shu le sonrió indulgentemente y señaló en respuesta el humeante cigarrillo que Eiri sostenía entre los dedos.

- No puedes fumar cerca del bebé, Yuki. Le hace daño. - le ilustró. El rubio se sintió como un tonto al olvidar algo tan elemental. 

Arrojó el cigarrillo sin vacilación e instantáneamente el cantante caminó hasta él para rodear su cintura con sus pequeños brazos, inhalando profundamente su aroma. La fragancia de esa crema para después de afeitar mezclada con el olor de cerveza y humo de cigarrillo; pero en su Yuki conformaban una combinación armoniosa. Shuichi no podía pensar en un aroma que le resultase mas agradable y evocara tantos sentimientos.

Lo había extrañado desesperadamente esos días de separación. Extrañaba su voz profunda, su mirada penetrante, sus caricias atrevidas y hasta en ocasiones, esa fría indiferencia. Por momentos se convencía que era mejor eso que no tenerlo a su lado… ¿Podría efectivamente soportar no tener a Yuki consigo?. Por ahora lo sobrellevaba porque sabía que el hombre lo estaba aguardando… 

¿Lo habría extrañado él también?. ¿O lo aguardaba por obligación?.

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó cuando el hombre tomo su barbilla entre dos de sus dedos con delicadeza para elevar su rostro y poder besar sus labios con urgencia. Sintió esos embriagantes trozos de carne acariciar los suyos con maestría y exigencia, clavando una hilera de perlados dientes en ellos con tacto; lo suficiente para provocarle ese cosquilleo tan agradable en el vientre.

El novelista siempre le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Pero un simple beso, para Eiri, era insuficiente. No bastaba ni siquiera para tener un alivio momentáneo de la necesidad que sentía por el cantante. Sin dudarlo, rodeó la cintura de éste con sus brazos para acercarlo mas a sí, estrechándolo íntimamente, profundizando el beso, cruzando así la línea de un saludo "casual" para convertirlo en algo casi inapropiado de realizar en esa locación.

Shindou respondió favorablemente, arrojando sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Yuki, emitiendo un gemido ahogado que fue tragado por la boca de su amante; ese hombre que lo besaba con una carga de pasión enorme. Shuichi sentía su respiración agitada sobre su rostro y la necesidad con la que acariciaba su espalda, estrechándolo con creciente intensidad, como si quisiera fusionarse con él.

La boca de Uesugi no abandonó la suya hasta que el oxígeno se les hizo extremamente necesario, separándose renuentes; uno emitiendo un quejido que denotaba su gozo y otro gruñendo contrariado.

- ¿Como está?. – preguntó Yuki, posando una mano en el vientre de Shuichi, el cual había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto.

El mayor se pateó por estarse perdiendo ese vertiginoso crecimiento de su hijo dentro de su amor. Habían creado una vida juntos y deseaba poder estar ahí cada minuto del día, a su lado, no perderse nada, atender a todas sus necesidades.

Pero Shuichi se había mantenido irritantemente alejado y misteriosamente distante. Llevaban un tiempo sin verse, el cual al novelista se le hizo eterno, pero no quería presionarlo cuando hallaba al cantante reticente a encontrarse con él. 

Las conversaciones telefónicas entabladas por iniciativa propia giraban en torno al neonato; Shuichi no comentaba nada respecto a su trabajo o a su día, como solía hacerlo anteriormente hasta el cansancio. Si Eiri le preguntaba algo al respecto, el vocalista replicaba escuetamente. 

Yuki podía percibir el gran cambio que había sufrido Shuichi, y se culpaba enteramente por ello. Daría lo que fuera por que el mocoso se sentara a su lado mientras escribía su novela y comenzara a parlotear sin cesar respecto a los acontecimientos del día, sin omitir hasta los más triviales sucesos.

Y pensar que solía irritarle hasta la locura.

Sabía que casi había logrado matar el amor de su niño hacia él y ahora debía luchar para recuperarlo; pero cientos de veces al día sentía el impulso de ir a casa del maniático del conejo y llevarse a Shuichi a rastras de ser necesario de nuevo al departamento que solían compartir. No solo porque no le gustaba para nada que el crío viviera con ese hombre -se tuvo que tragar la rabia cuando Shuichi se lo confesó- sino también porque... Porque aunque no lo quería decir en voz alta, se estaba volviendo loco sin el molesto bulto rosa que era su amante.

O mejor dicho, su novio, pese a que antes le costaba un inmenso esfuerzo reconocerlo. Lo había confesado una vez delante de la prensa, pero aquello no se había vuelto a repetir ni siquiera en la intimidad.

Cuánto habría lastimado aquella actitud a Shuichi de seguro.

El mocoso había entrado a la fuerza en su vida y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había temido amarlo y reconocer dicho sentimiento; creía que hacerlo sería fatídico. Pero ahora, ante la inminente idea de perderlo, se veía acorralado entre sus temores y el prospecto de vivir el resto de sus días sin su genki mota de pelo rosa y su hijo o hija.

- Está muy bien. – replicó Shindou, llevándose una mano al vientre, dejándola reposar sobre la del padre del bebé que permanecía en el mismo lugar. - Ayer lo sentí patear por primera vez. - informó sonriendo orgullosamente. 

Aún no le había contado a Yuki que el bebé estaba un poco débil y que el médico había estado preocupado por la falta de actividad del mismo pese a que las ecografías indicaban que todo estaba en orden. Le había indicado por las dudas que se tomara las cosas con calma y evitara emociones fuertes y esfuerzos innecesarios.

La mirada de Yuki se tornó algo nostálgica mientras pensaba en cuanto le hubiera gustado haber estado a lado del niño cuando el bebé había pateado por primera vez, para así compartir la alegría. Quería sentir a su hijo moverse bajo la piel de su amor, sentirlo retorcerse en los confines de su mundo.

- Sakuma-san se puso loco de la felicidad y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro del departamento. Luego compró una enorme torta de chocolate para festejar e invitó a los vecinos, contándoles feliz que...

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la sien del escritor al pensar que probablemente los vecinos de Sakuma creían que Shuichi era su pareja y que el hijo que esperaba era de él.

El simple y llano concepto de que SU novio embarazado, la madre de SU hijo o hija estuviese bajo los cuidados de otro hombre que no fuese él removía dentro suyo horribles sentimientos que no deseaba afrontar.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?. - interrumpió con delicadeza, a punto de estallar con la imagen mental de la mano de Sakuma en el vientre de Shuichi en ese momento tan importante, palpando los movimientos del regalo que él le había dado al pelirrosa.

Shindou lo miró con amplios ojos que expresaban silentes su confusión, pero asintió sin hacer preguntas.

Eiri inhaló pesadamente y ayudó a Shuichi a entrar al auto, aunque bien podía hacerlo solo. Aún no estaba tan grande como para necesitar ayuda, aunque su pancita comenzaba a hacerse obvia en contraste con la delgadez del resto de sus proporciones.

- Si sigues engordando así, no cabrás en el auto, baka. - lo fastidió Yuki, encendiendo el vehículo.

- ¡Yuki!. - chilló el chico, pero no dijo nada más. Un prolongado silencio se implantó entre ambos. 

El novelista respiró profundo.

Ya no soportaba estar en ese limbo; a medio camino. Necesitaba que el niño le definiera las cosas de una vez por todas.

- Shu...

El cantante lo miró sorprendido de que lo llamara por su nombre.

- ¿Hai?

El hombre cerró los puños con más fuerza alrededor del volante, tratando de atreverse a demostrar, aunque fuese de manera indirecta, cuanto necesitaba al chico. Buscaba el valor para mostrarse vulnerable y reconocer que sí; lo necesitaba. Sí; lo amaba. Olvidar por un momento todo el condicionamiento aversivo que había sufrido en torno a su primera experiencia e ignorar la voz que le hablaba con toda claridad, susurrándole lúgubremente que si amaba, solo terminaría haciendo daño.

- ¿Ya pensaste en cuando volverás al departamento?.

Shuichi guardó silencio unos instantes, sopesando su respuesta.

Ni él mismo lo sabía.

- Yuki... ¿Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento?. - pidió, sintiéndose súbitamente incómodo.

Seguía amando al novelista, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese lo mejor para el bebé vivir en un hogar con un padre que desempeñaba dicho rol porque no le habían dejado otra opción. 

Shuichi sabía que continuaría sufriendo cada vez que Eiri lo maltratara, y no quería que su bebé creciera en un ambiente así, no sería bueno para su desarrollo. No importaba cuanto Shuichi amara al escritor, ni que hubiera aprendido a aceptar su lado indiferente y frío; una criatura no comprendería todo aquello. 

Si Yuki no lo amaba y no quería estar a su lado, no importaba cuantos hijos le diera: aquello no cambiaría.

Eiri apretó el volante entre sus manos, deseando coaccionar al niño un poco mas, pero sabiendo que no era sabio hacerlo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te decidas?. - preguntó finalmente con suavidad, ocultando su irritación.

- Yuki, mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.

- No, de verdad quiero saberlo. – insistió. - No soporto estar lejos de mi hijo, no quiero perderme nada suyo, Shuichi. No es justo que hagas ésto.

- ¡Yo no estoy tratando de castigarte, Yuki!. - se defendió efusivamente el niño, mirándolo con sorpresa. 

El adulto meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo, comprendiendo que se había expresado mal.

- Lo sé. Por eso quiero saber que debo hacer.

Shuichi se enderezó y fijó la vista al frente.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Yuki?. - preguntó débilmente. Eiri lo miró brevemente, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Si!.

- Tienes que cambiar. - le dijo directamente, sintiendo que el valor y las energías comenzaban a emanar. - Nunca creí que te diría ésto... Cuando se trataba solo de mi, podía soportarlo. Pero no quiero que nuestro bebé sufra lo que yo sufrí por tí. - dijo con sinceridad que erizó la piel del adulto. Miró al criajo con sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño, sin saber si debía molestarse o sentirse acongojado al oír tal confesión. 

El adolescente sentía que lágrimas acudían a sus ojos ahora que había sido forzado a vocalizar sus más grandes temores. No eran temores respecto a sí mismo; él había pasado a ser algo secundario. Todo lo que le importaba ahora era su hijo.

– No sé si estaré cometiendo un error al pedirte ésto, pero todo lo hago por nuestro bebé. No quiero que te quedes a mi lado por un simple sentido del deber, por hacer lo que crees se espera que hagas. No soportaría que nos terminaras odiando por haber truncado tus planes personales. 

Eiri por poco pierde el control de vehículo al oír la sarta de incoherencias que estaba diciendo el mocoso del demonio. ¿Es que nunca pensaba antes de hablar¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría decir cosas así?.

Deseaba interrumpirle, hacerlo callar para decirle que él quería estar a su lado porque lo amaba; no por un retorcido sentido del deber, sino porque deseaba esa familia con él. ¿Cómo mierda podía pensar que alguna vez terminaría odiándolos?. ¡Si se habían convertido en casi toda su vida!. Todo su mundo se reducía a ellos; a su familia, en tan solo unas semanas.

Pero el maldito mocoso seguía escupiendo estupidez tras estupidez y Eiri no hallaba su propia voz dentro de su cuerpo para hacerlo callar.

- …No me verá sufrir por tu causa porque he aprendido a aceptar esos aspectos tuyos que tanto daño me hacían y hasta a sobrellevarlos casi con total éxito. No sé que clase de padre serás, y sinceramente espero que seas más cariñoso como padre que como amante, Yuki, porque si tengo que ver a nuestro bebé sufrir por tu causa, juro que nunca te lo perdonaré.

Eiri sintió como si le hubieran cacheteado un par de veces. La clara y directa confesión del Shuichi no había dejado punto sin mencionar ni le permitía argumentar en su defensa.

Yuki estaba aturdido, furioso y frustrado.

**-:-**

K y Hiro habían desaparecido unos momentos al terminar el trabajo para luego resurgir muy sonrientes para el gusto de Suguru; _demasiado_ sonrientes. Dicen que "quien mal usa, mal acusa…" ¡Pero vamos!. No se necesitaba ser demasiado brillante o demasiado mal pensado como para saber lo que significaba esa expresión en el rostro del americano y ese andar un tanto… desbalanceado de Nakano.

El adolescente tecladista se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la cabeza, fingiendo estar demasiado ocupado en los arreglos de la melodía. No se atrevía a cruzar miradas con ninguno de esos dos… ¡Parecían conejos¡Por Kamisama¿Es que no podían dejar sus manos quietas hasta que llegaran a un lugar privado?.

Bueno, el baño puede considerarse privado si lo hacen contra la puerta, bloqueando el paso a cualquier desafortunado prójimo desesperado por cumplir con sus funciones fisiológicas.

Mmm… Con que de ahí provenía ese ¡BAM¡BAM! que resonaba con tanta fuerza…

Pobre Nakano 

Eso habrá dolido.

Finalmente la pareja se despidió de Sakano y Fujisaki para luego retirarse tomados de la mano. El pequeño artista notó como el americano acariciaba con devoción el dorso de la mano del guitarrista con el pulgar sin soltarlo. 

El niño suspiró un tanto alegre y un tanto decaído al mismo tiempo. ¿Era eso posible, siquiera?. Bueno, a partir de ahora sí u.u Fujisaki oficialmente estaba alegre y triste al mismo tiempo. Alegre por que la relación de sus compañeros parecía marchar muy bien, y triste porque deseaba una relación tan bonita con alguien especial…

Y ese alguien especial no podía ser otro que su jefe, su primo. Simplemente Suguru no se veía compartiendo de esa manera con otra persona. Era un chico serio y maduro que no se andaba con juegos. No quería solo "divertirse".

Observó el reloj de pared, percatándose de que se le había hecho tarde nuevamente, pero afortunadamente el productor seguía trabajando en la misma habitación, brindándole algo de sosiego. Aunque Tohma le había prometido dejar de acosarlo y se había comportado los últimos días, Fujisaki, pequeño, precavido y paranoico como era, no se confiaba del todo. Prefería no hallarse solo después de horas laborales en el edificio. ¿Para qué tentar al demonio?.

Recogió sus cosas, se despidió del estresado hombre que le había consolado sin saberlo con su presencia y se salió del cuarto, bajando por el ascensor hasta el lobby. Una parte suya, la irracional, la mas pequeña dentro de toda la naturaleza fría y calculadora del niño deseaba encontrarse con el rubio presidente y sentir nuevamente su labios. Ya había transcurrido demasiado tiempo… ¿Y si olvidaba a qué sabían?.

¡Oh, sorpresa!. Las coincidencias del destino…

Fujisaki se tensó imperceptiblemente al ver al presidente, también de salida, conversando de paso con la recepcionista.

Realmente esperaba que fuera una coincidencia, sino…

Su pequeño y ya-no-tan-virgen-traserito peligraba… Nuevamente.

** Sonrojo intenso **

- ¡Fujisaki-kun!.

El susodicho pegó un brinco al oír su nombre, sobre todo en la hermosa boca de su adorado primito, que ahora se dirigía a él con una sonrisa abierta y amistosa.

Suguru se irguió haciendo un esfuerzo por devolver al hombre el gesto, pese a que sentía que todo su cuerpo se había paralizado con el susto y la expectativa. 

- Konnbanwa Seguchi-san… - lo saludó cuando éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El hombre respondió acervando la cálida sonrisa e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Suguru tragó con cierta dificultad, escrutando, casi sin respirar, el perfecto rostro del hombre en busca de señales de alerta. Algo que le indicara que debía arrancar e irse del lugar antes de que fuera tarde...

Algo que prometiera otra noche de sexo caliente como esa primera…

¿Eh? oO ¡NO!. ¡ESO NO! ¡Diablos!. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran en dos extremos completamente opuestos?. Uno deseaba sentir a su primo dentro suyo nuevamente, sentirlo deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo y llenarlo como aquella noche… Pero su cabeza rechazaba horrorizada todas esas ideas, recordándole lo socialmente reprobable que era todo aquello.

Los bonitos ojos verdes del empresario lucían vivaces pero apacibles y su sonrisa eterna era tan amable como de costumbre. No vislumbraba esa abrumadora chispa hambrienta que había visto en otras ocasiones, ni esa expresión temeraria y resuelta que lucía cada vez que saltaba sobre él para tocarlo en sus… lugares privados o/o

Todo parecía en orden.

El joven no sabía si estar aliviado o desilusionado.

Exhaló un suspiro y volvió a sonreír, esta vez con mayor soltura y naturalidad, como si antes hubiese estado sosteniendo el aliento… 

Tal vez así era, no lo podía recordar. Cuando su primo entraba a su campo visual, Suguru a penas podía recordar como se llamaba. Todo se hacía distante y nebuloso. Y cuando éste se acercaba y lo tocaba, ya sea una palmada en el hombro o algo más intimo, todo su cuerpo se agitaba en un temblor incontrolable.

- ¿Vas a tu casa?. – preguntó el hombre en tono afable. Extrañamente, Suguru comenzó a sentirse algo inquieto.

Sí, ese era el Tohma de siempre, el que él conocía tan bien, el que lo había acompañado un tiempo en su infancia. Pero por algún motivo, esa solemnidad con la que lo trataba y toda esa amabilidad que antes había deseado volvieran a aparecer en su trato para con él, ahora le resultaban molestas e irritantes.

- Hai. – asintió suavemente, sin apartar la mirada de su primo. Ese Tohma le traía muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos gratos de su infancia…

- ¿Quieres que te acerque?. Pasaré por ahí antes de volver a casa. 

El adolescente pareció despabilarse un tanto ante la invitación, reparando cuidadosamente en el rubio, nuevamente escrutándolo en busca de alguna señal de alerta. Pero por más que se esforzara, no podía ver segundas intenciones detrás de esa mirada cálida. 

Los ojos de Tohma lucían tan claros y transparentes como Suguru lo recordaba en su niñez, cuando se sentaba en su regazo mientras su primo tocaba el piano para él. Recordaba el cuidado que ponía en él, la atención y el cariño. Seguchi lo había tratado con tanta devoción que Suguru, aún siendo tan pequeño, no pudo evitar enamorarse. 

Pero ahora no sabía frente a quién se encontraba. Sí, lucía como el primo que tanto amaba. Pero… El hombre que lo había hecho gemir, que lo había sometido, que lo hizo disfrutar de una manera que nunca creyó posible, que lo hizo estremecer de excitación con solo rozarlo… El hombre que lo había asechado depredadoramente haciéndolo sentir como una anhelada presa de entretención¿Quién era entonces, y donde había ido?.

Su primo era toda ambivalencia. ¿Cómo dos personas tan distintas podían habitar el mismo cuerpo?.

Tohma reparó en la vacilación del chico y sonrió conciliatoriamente.

- Prometo portarme bien n.n 

Suguru lo miró algo azorado de que hubiera captado sus pensamientos de manera tan acertada. 

– Entonces… ¿vienes?. – indagó el hombre. Fujisaki vaciló por última vez.

- Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu. 

Después de todo, Tohma lo había prometido… Y aunque su primo no tenía un muy buen historial de cumplir sus promesas para con él, todo lo que quería era estar con Tohma.

**-:-**

Hiroshi y Claude compraron comida para llevar en el restaurante favorito de Michael y luego regresaron al departamento del manager para pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde con el pequeño. K quería verlo antes de que fuera a dormirse, pues muchas veces cuando volvía del trabajo el niño ya estaba en la cama. 

En el ascensor, K y Hiro no rompieron ni por un instante el abrazo compenetrado que los unía. Habían dejado la discográfica tomados de la mano atrayendo muchas miradas disimuladas pero curiosas, así como uno que otro susurro y varios paparazzis; pero no importaba. Ahora que todos lo sabían no tenían que esconder lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y esto le caía perfectamente a Hiroshi, que después del rapidito que habían disfrutado en el baño moría por permanecer en los brazos del americano.

Siempre luego de tener intimidad sexual le gustaba que lo abrazaran, y no podía evitar frotarse contra Claude para que reparara en su presencia y le tomara de la mano o lo abrazara. 

Si, Hiro reconocía que casi se había convertido en una mujer u.u Pero no importaba, porque no era cualquier mujer… ¡Era la mujer del gringo mas sexy, magnífico y caliente de todo el puto mundo!. Así que muéranse de envidia porque es él quien disfruta de la exquisita anatomía del hombre y no una mujer_ de_ _verdad._

Durante la cena, Claude observó con asombro como su lindo noviecito se atestaba de comida nuevamente. No sabía donde el chico lo metía todo, pero ciertamente aún lucía delgado, así que no realizó comentarios. No le caerían mal unos kilitos más para que él pudiera…

** Sonrisa ladina **

- Dad, what are you smiling about? _(¿Papá, por qué sonríes_?) – inquirió la vocecilla de su hijo. El hombre giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un amplio par de ojos claros como los suyos observándolo con expectación, como si él fuese algo asombroso.

Nakano-kun solía observarlo con la misma admiración.

- I´m just happy _(Solo estoy feliz) _– replicó. 

Y no era mentira. _Verdaderamente_ estaba feliz de tenerlos a ambos en la misma habitación; pero esa no era la verdadera razón de esa sonrisa que en absoluto auguraba buenas intenciones para con el desprevenido pelirrojo que ahora se bebía casi un litro de jugo.

Claude posó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y revolvió sus cabellos afectuosamente, arrancando al pequeño una carcajada mientras trataba de manotear el "amor" de su padre de encima de su cabeza.

- Hiro, will you teach me to play de guitar tonight? _(Hiro¿me enseñarás a tocar la guitarra esta noche?) _– inquirió el niño, sonriendo ante la idea de pasar un rato a solas con el agradable pelirrojo. Hiro siempre le regalaba dulces al finalizar cada lección.

- Yeah, sure. Go get ready, I´ll be there in a minute. _(Si, seguro. Ve a prepararte, estaré ahí en un minuto) _

- Thank youuuuuuu! n.n

Michael se puso de pie de un salto y abandonó el comedor corriendo en dirección a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Claude y Nakano intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie para juntar la mesa.

- Te ves cansado. – comentó el rubio mientras le sacaba al pelirrojo los platos que había empezado a recoger. Lo besó en la frente. - ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un momento antes de empezar con la lección?.

El chico sonrió en respuesta y fue a recostarse unos momentos en la amplia cama en el cuarto del americano. Mientras yacía acurrucado, repasaba mentalmente sus actividades de las últimas semanas en busca de alguna razón para su perenne agotamiento físico. 

Bien, no dormía la cantidad de horas necesarias, ya sea por razones de trabajo o… bueno, otras cosas 9.9 La falta de sueño era lo principal, a su parecer… Y el principal culpable era Claude u.u Pero no se quejaba o/o No era como si cuando el americano le saltara encima para tener sexo, él le gritara: "¡No!. ¡Necesito tener mis diez horas de descanso!". Je, je. No, claro que no. Más bien, lo que salía de sus labios era bastante parecido a un recatado: "Oh, yes! YES!"

La otra razón que se le ocurría iba ligada directamente a la primera: montones y montones de sexo. Jojojojojojo. Es que Claude no era como los demás americanos en absoluto. El hombre parecía tener batería de larga duración. Cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba acabado y con ganas de darse la vuelta y echarse a dormir¡K apenas estaba empezando!. Sin mencionar los encuentros que de vez en cuando tenían en el trabajo… Pese a que éstos habían comenzado a disminuir, pues habían acordado que no era profesional follarse sobre la mesa de trabajo u.u Eran muy responsables y comedidos.

Pero a parte de esto no se le venía nada más a la cabeza. Sus actividades diarias seguían básicamente si muchos cambios. Las cosas estaban tranquilas con la cancelación de la gira debido al embarazo de Shu, así que solo debían dedicarse a hacer apariciones públicas, entrevistas y ensayar las canciones. No tenía muchos motivos para estar tan agotado…

Ni con hambre. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Solo tres comidas diarias y arrasaba con todo lo que tenía enfrente. Tal vez se debía a la ansiedad; estaba preocupado por el nuevo disco y por Shuichi. ¿Eso podía ser, ne?. Después de todo, Claude lo había convertido en una pendeja de tanto follárselo como a una u.u Comer cuando estaba nervioso no era una actitud rara en ellas…

Por cierto, ya le tocaba hacer de seme, jojojo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír ante este pensamiento. Aunque reconocía que le encantaba sentir a K dentro suyo y llevar el papel pasivo, ansiaba interpretar su rol de dominante. Tener al gringo sometido y usarlo a su antojo era maravilloso. Tal vez tendría suerte y embarazaba a Claude, así el sexy americano le pedía que se casara con él para formar una linda familia con Michael y el nuevo bebé n.n 

Je, je. Que delirios…

-

-

-

-

-

o.o

¡MIERDA! 

La idea golpeó de lleno su cabeza como si de pronto le hubieran dado un ladrillazo y su cerebro atrofiado por su obsesión con Claude finalmente reiniciara marcha.

Nakano se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a la sala en busca de su mochila, manoteando todos los bolsillos y cierres que encontraba en su camino. Sus dedos parecían haberse tornado tontos y lentos, o su maldita mochila parecía haber decidido divertirse a sus costillas, negándole encontrar lo que buscaba con tanta desesperación.

El ansioso pelirrojo no soportó mas y vació todo el contenido del bolso en el suelo, esparramando sus pertenencias en varias direcciones alrededor suyo. Se arrodilló y comenzó a hurgar de manera frenética entre las toneladas de papeles, bolsas y demás basuras en busca de su billetera.

K asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina, frunciendo el ceño, intrigado, al ver la bizarra escena.

- What´s wrong? _(¿Qué pasa?)_ – preguntó al advertir la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del chico mientras se acercaba a él.

Hiro tomó su billetera entre sus manos y buscó presuroso el calendario que guardaba para verificar su ciclo. Hacía meses que no lo hacía correctamente, nada mas marcando sus fases de fertilidad sin prestar atención a lo demás. El amor lo había vuelto tonto y descuidado, como si viviera permanente mente en las nubes.

Ahora que se fijaba en esas fechas como si su vida dependiera de ello, el corazón se congelaba en el pecho ante la expectativa y ni siquiera podía contar correctamente de los nervios.

Cerró los ojos, estrujando el calendario en una mano, emitiendo un suspiro mientras se recostaba contra el sofá en busca de apoyo.

Tenía un atraso de quince días.

- Honey? _(¿Cariño?) _– la profunda voz de su pareja lo despertó. Nakano abrió los ojos, haciendo el esfuerzo de parecer lo mas despreocupado posible, sonriéndole de manera natural.

- Nada, solo olvidé hacer algo. 

"¡Si!. ¡Tomar la puta píldora del demonio!. ¡Puta madre! ¿Y ahora qué?."

- Oh, ok. – el hombre volvió a la cocina para terminar de cargar los platos en el lava vajillas, dejando a un aterrado guitarrista en el suelo, sosteniendo el calendario en un puño que comenzaba a ponerse blanco debido a la fuerza con la que lo mantenía cerrado.

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda…"

Respiró profundamente y tomó aire antes de volver a ver el mentado calendario. Sus ojos debían estarlo engañando; debía ser un error. De seguro había contado mal…

"18, 19, 20, 21…"

Nop. Había contado bien. Definitivamente tenía un atraso en su ciclo y solo podía significar una cosa, ya que él tomaba la píldora y se suponía que debía ser regular. Si había un atraso, solo podía ser un embarazo, nada más.

Respiró pesadamente, comenzando a temblar.

"Calma… Calma… No es el fin del mundo…"

Volvió a fijarse en el calendario, esta vez reparando en los meses anteriores en busca de algún indicio. Y lo halló. Se suponía que la píldora que tomaba debía mantener su ciclo regulado, pero en situaciones de mucho estrés o ansiedad podía volverse irregular a pesar de todo. Y tal como lo observaba, su ciclo había estado desencajado en los últimos meses, pero no se había percatado porque no le había prestado atención. El mes pasado, por ejemplo, había tenido un atraso de cinco días.

Respiró aliviado sintiendo que un enorme peso le era sacado de encima. ¡Uf!. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estaba verdaderamente embarazado?. No quería ni imaginar lo incómodo que sería decirle al americano: "¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que cogimos sin preservativo?. Pues obviamente me embarace u.u". ¡Que embarazoso!.

Pero no debía cantar victoria aún. Un atraso era un atraso, pese a que tenía motivos para creer que no era más que un efecto del estrés y las presiones del trabajo. Debía consular a un médico para asegurarse.

"Pero no me siento embarazado…", pensó, poniéndose de pie meditativo y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Michael para empezar las lecciones de guitarra. "Si, siempre estoy cansado y tengo mucha hambre, pero todo eso puede deberse al estrés y la ansiedad. A parte de eso, no tengo ningún otro síntoma. Ni las náuseas, ni la palidez… Nada".

Naturalmente, esa noche Nakano tampoco durmió. Pero no precisamente por la preocupación…

**-:-**

Su estómago había protestado enérgicamente contra la huelga de hambre que le había impuesto, gruñendo sonoramente dentro del auto y en la presencia de su gran amor platónico, nada más y nada menos.

Suguru se había enrojecido furiosamente, bajando la cabeza apenado. Seguchi sonrió y casualmente lo invitó a cenar antes de dejarlo en su departamento. 

Fujisaki, apenado y aún algo receloso pensó en declinar la invitación en primera instancia. Pero la razón no era capaz de luchar contra los argumentos del corazón. Si su cabeza le decía que se mantuviera alejado de Tohma, sus sentimientos hacia el empresario imposibilitaban tal empresa. Sencillamente, Suguru estaba demasiado enamorado como para lograr resistirse a la tentación y mentirse a si mismo.

Quería estar cerca de Tohma. Necesitaba sentir su presencia. Deseaba que se pertenecieran.

Antes de poder racionalizar más, el muchacho aceptó la invitación, secretamente anhelando que el empresario intentara algo con él nuevamente, que le diera alguna señal de que seguía interesándole, algo que le indicara que el deseo que había despertado en el presidente no era tan efímero como para ser suprimido tan solo bajo una simple y llana promesa que el hombre le había hecho.

Deseaba que su primo lo amara; pero sabía que ese no era el caso. Si Seguchi sentía algo por él, era solo deseo, bien se lo había demostrado. Fujisaki al menos deseaba seguir engañándose y conservar sus ilusiones mintiéndose a sí mismo sobre las razones adyacentes que podía tener el presidente para haberlo perseguido con tanta insistencia.

Pero ahora todo eso había cesado y francamente, Suguru no sabía si estaba alegre o triste.

Tohma se había comportado como se comporta un primo en presencia de otro. Era el habitual Tohma Seguchi: el decoro y prudencia en persona. Habían cenado en un elegante restaurante en el centro, bastante costoso, como todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado su primo. Conversaron sobre el trabajo y la familia. Es decir; sobre el trabajo de Suguru y la familia de Suguru. Sobre todo su madre. Por alguna puta razón su primo le guardaba un extremado respeto a la mujer, cosa que crispaba los nervios del chico.

Los gestos y miradas que le dirigía el empresario eran delicados y cargados de afecto. En dos o tres oportunidades había rozado afectuosamente una de sus manos o su rostro. Pero tratándose de Tohma, era normal en él. Su primo solía acariciarlo de esa manera cuando era pequeño mientras le dirigía una profunda mirada que Suguru era demasiado pequeño para comprender su complejidad.

Al salir del restaurante ya había oscurecido por completo y un intenso frío había hecho acto de presencia, tomando por sorpresa al chicuelo, que no tenía ningún abrigo encima. Su cuerpo resintió el helado viento y comenzó a agitarse sin control inmediatamente, comenzando a temblar apenas abandonaron el restaurante. Seguchi reparó en este detalle y tomó sus dos manos para calentarla entre las suyas unos instantes, soplando aliento caliente sobre ellas para acelerar el proceso.

Fujisaki se tensó, obviamente nervioso, tanto por el hecho de estar siendo auxiliado de esa manera tan atenta y delicada por el hombre que amaba, como por las posibles ramificaciones del hecho. ¿Rompería su primo la promesa que le había hecho?. La parte de adolescente caliente y hormonal de Suguru pedía a gritos que ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!. Que lo tomara por la fuerza nuevamente y lo llevara a su oficina en donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez…

Bueno, el chico había hecho el amor. Para Seguchi fue solo sexo.

- ¿Está mejor?. – preguntó la suave y pausada voz del hombre una vez que creyó transmitir algo de calor a las manos del niño. Clavó la serena mirada esmeralda en las hermosas joyas que tenía su primito por ojos y que brillaban con intensidad bajo todas las luces de la viva ciudad.

Suguru vió, casi con desilusión, como los labios del hombre se alejaban de sus manitas y lo dejaba ir para luego despojarse de su pesado abrigo y ponérselo sobre los hombros. Toda la expresión de Tohma indicaba un profundo afecto, pero el tipo de afecto que iba dirigido a un familiar. Un amor platónico que no tiene intenciones de ir más allá. 

El rubio no había soltado mucha información respecto a sí mismo durante la cena, siendo tan prudente y comedido como el Tohma Seguchi que todos conocían. Excepto él. Suguru había visto el lado salvaje y turbulento del hombre. Pero ahora, aquél hombre que lo había tomado tan duramente para ser su primera experiencia parecía haberse desvanecido dejando al perfecto primo Tohma.

Tan apropiado como solía ser, ni siquiera intentó besarlo de despedida cuando lo dejó en su departamento.

**-:-**

El portero del edificio sabía que era un invitado de Sakuma, así que lo dejaba pasar aunque no estuviese acompañado por el cantante. Yuki había esperado pacientemente a que entrara al edificio antes de hacer chirriar los neumáticos de su vehículo y alejarse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Shuichi era conciente de que muchas veces a Yuki le había faltado poco para empujarlo del auto en marcha cuando iban a un lugar; pero en esa oportunidad el escritor aguardó a que hubiera entrado al edificio, pese a todo lo que le había dicho mas temprano esa misma noche.

Abrió el departamento con la lleve que le había dado su amigo, encendió las luces y se dirigió a la habitación a ponerse cómodo antes de ir a la cocina. Caminó hasta la heladera con la intención de ver qué ingredientes habían para preparar a Ryuichi algo de comer para su regreso, cuando vió la luz roja parpadeante del contestador automático.

_- ¡Hola Shu-chan, na no da!. Llamé a tu móvil pero lo tenías apagado. Iré de compras y luego Kumagoro y yo pasaremos la noche en casa de Tohma, así que no te preocupes, no da!. Siéntete como en tu casa y no olvides tomar el ácido fólico!. ¡Bye, bye no da!._

Una gran gota se deslizó por la nuca del pelirrosa. Era cómico como el cantante hablaba de su conejo rosa como si fuese un individuo¡y que le temiera a la oscuridad, pero que aún así fuese tan atento y responsable como para hacerle recodar de tomar el ácido fólico que le recetó el médico. Se suponía que éste evitaba las deformaciones en los bebés por falta de vitamina B.

Sakuma se lo hacía recordar todos los días a la misma hora. Así como siempre recordaba comprar pockys de fresa solo para él, porque eran sus favoritos. También había salido por la noche a comprarle camarones, porque súbitamente el bebé había tenido un antojo por frutos del mar.

Pasar esos días a lado del estrambótico cantante le hizo muy bien a Shuichi. El momento por el que había atravesado cuando fue a buscar refugio en su departamento habría sido el peor de su vida de no ser por el apoyo del hombre, que se había mostrado inmediatamente extasiado con la idea del bebé. Sus ojos se habían iluminado y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La sola mención del bebé en cualquier contexto siempre obtenía la misma reacción del cantante, pues los adoraba.

Shuichi se sentía tan solo, vulnerable y abandonado en ese momento, que agradecía cualquier migaja de afecto o consuelo que pudiera recibir. Pero obtuvo mucho más del veterano cantante.

Posteriormente sus demás amigos habían tenido la misma respuesta a su noticia, pero la de Ryuichi fue la que mas lo impresionó, pues había sido inmediatamente después de su desastrosa confesión a Eiri.

Su Eiri.

Lo había lastimado tanto, pero Shuichi lo había perdonado antes de que lo buscase siquiera aquella noche. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba. Pero eso no quería decir que correría a sus brazos nuevamente. Debía evaluar si el hombre era verdaderamente lo mejor para él y el bebé, ya que ahora no era solo su felicidad la que estaba en juego. Él siempre sería feliz con tal de tener al novelista a su lado; dudaba que el bebé se sintiera de la misma manera al crecer a lado de un padre gruñón y frío.

Yuki lo había dejado en el departamento de Ryuichi luego de una silenciosa y bastante incómoda cena. Ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho luego de la discusión que habían tenido en el vehículo y el cantante comenzó a cuestionarse si no había sido demasiado brusco, o si tal vez estaba cometiendo un error.

Eiri se había mostrado inusualmente frío y distante después de la charla, sumido en sus pensamientos, meditando en todo lo que le había dicho su pareja y cuánto de veracidad había en esas palabras.

**-:-**

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del maldito mocoso era todo un poema para Sakuma Ryuichi, que le devolvía una mirada más sosegada y segura desde el umbral de la puerta del departamento del chico. 

Aparentemente habían terminado la seudo relación que tenían, pues el monje no lo había contactado en el transcurso de la semana, dándole a Ryuichi mucho tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. El cantante tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por contactarlo, pues sabía que necesitaba aclarar su mente y sentimientos. Ya tenía treinta años y a excepción de su amistad con Tohma, no tenía nada que fuera permanente o sólido en su vida. Nunca había tenido una relación seria ni se había enamorado. La vida se le había pasado delante de los ojos y él estaba demasiado ocupado "viviéndola" como para preocuparse de construir algo duradero.

Había llegado hasta el departamento del chico con una idea fija luego de haberse pateado en el transcurso de esa semana, tratando de definir, por primera vez en su vida, qué rayos era lo que quería. Luego de pataletas, berrinches, depresiones, atracones de comida y varias sesiones psicológicas con Tohma y Kumagoro, Ryuichi había descubierto que lo que quería era bastante simple y estaba muy claro: Quería a Tatsuha.

- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar, Tatsuha?. – preguntó saboreando el asombro que había en los oscuros ojos de su amante. 

El chico parecía algo nervioso con su sorpresiva visita, pero el adulto estaba convencido de que se alegraba de verlo y que lo recibiría de buen grado. Tatsuha lo había mal acostumbrado.

Pero no estaba preparado en absoluto para la respuesta que oiría.

- Ahora no es buen momento, Ryu. 

La expresión en el rostro de ojiazul cambió drásticamente a una mortalmente seria. Arrugó el ceño, intrigado por el cambio de actitud del chico. Pero ya se lo esperaba; el monje estaba molesto con él y no le haría las cosas sencillas.

- ¿Y por qué no?. – se atrevió a preguntar, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con gran sobriedad.

- Estoy acompañado. 

Ryuichi sintió una punzada de celos. Con que así se sentía uno cuando le gustaba una persona que salía… con otras personas u.u Pero bueno, ese era el acuerdo de la relación. De todos modos, Sakuma no pudo evitar sentir como si le hubieran golpeado desprevenidamente en el estómago.

Frunció aún más el entrecejo, pero se tragó el comentario mordaz que pretendía hacer. Después de todo, todavía Tatsuha no era nada suyo como para quejarse. 

_Todavía…_Era la palabra clave en esa frase.

Ya vería el maldito crío del demonio cuando fuese solo suyo. Se lo montaría y haría que lo montara hasta el cansancio. No le dejaría ver la luz del sol por todo un mes, porque tenía intenciones de demostrarle cuanto lo quería y lo deseaba. Sus sentimientos por el mocoso eran tan grandes que Ryuichi no podía creer que no se había percatado antes.

- Oh, disculpa. ¿Preferirías que volviera mas tarde?. – propuso con harta animosidad y un tono sospechosamente meloso, al igual que su sonrisa. 

El niño lo observó con recelo, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. No lo juzgó prudente y además, estaba algo resentido con el hombre, así que se atuvo a la ley del hielo, la cual, por cierto, Sakuma hallaba altamente irritante. La indiferencia del monje le dolía pues comprendía las proporciones de su falla; de otra manera, el moreno no estaría actuando de esa manera con él.

Ademas, él era Sakuma maldita-mega-estrella- Ryuichi. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con indiferencia. Lastimaba su frágil ego de niño inseguro y carenciado de afecto.

- Si te apetece. – soltó con desgano el muchacho, encogiéndose indiferentemente de hombros.

Sakuma sintió un temblor sacudir su cuerpo. Era ira. Ese mocoso estaba jugando con él al fingir cosas que sabía perfectamente estaba lejos de sentir realmente.

- ¡Pues no!. – le gritó el vocalista, sobresaltando al más joven que ya se disponía a cerrar la puerta, y antes de que Tatsuha se diera cuenta, Sakuma lo había hecho a un lado y empujado la puerta para entrar al departamento. 

Aunque ya sabía que el adolescente estaba acompañado, no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado unos instantes al ver a la "cita" de Tatsuha. Se trataba de una hermosa jovencita de aproximadamente 20 años con demasiado maquillaje para su edad y un escote que enseñaba más de lo que tenía. Básicamente una de esas niñitas bobaliconas desprovistas de mente propia que trataban de imitar la belleza norteamericana: cabello aclarado, bronceado artificial…

Una idea surcó la maquiavélica mente del cantante.

Ya le enseñaría a ese pendejo a no jugar con él.

Se giró intempestivamente hacia el monje y le plantó una fuerte bofetada que resonó en el cuarto y logró hacer tambalear a la desprevenida víctima. 

La chica se puso de pie alarmada sin comprender lo que sucedía al verlo entrar intempestivamente. 

Pero la expresión del moreno era mil veces mejor: Nuevamente antes de poder registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, Tatsuha se halló a sí mismo llevándose una mano a la mejilla atacada. Apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que había sucedido y en su mirada desfiló una amplia gama de emociones; desconcierto, rabia, sorpresa, rabia, vergüenza, rabia, resentimiento, rabia, tristeza… Pero más que nada rabia.

Por un momento Sakuma pensó que se le había ido la mano con la bofetada y que el chico le devolvería el favor. Tatsuha tenía fácilmente las condiciones para devolverle el gesto, pero con el triple de intensidad. Podía ser muy joven aún, pero el moreno ya tenía el cuerpo de todo un hombre.

Al parecer el monje se contuvo, limitándose a mirar al recién llegado con creciente indignación y furor. Había cerrado los puños y Sakuma podía ver su cuerpo temblar con ira contenida. 

Si Sakuma fuese una persona cuerda, sensata, racional y racional, se habría echado atrás en ese momento para no forzar aún más su suerte. Pero nuevamente, es Sakuma condenado-dios-del-universo-Ryuichi de quién estamos hablando: así que ni pensar en replegarse.

La reacción de Uesugi ni siquiera había logrado amedrentarlo. Tal vez era porque el adulto veía al chico como un tierno cachorrito que estaba muerto por él y sería incapaz de lastimarlo. 

Al menos que él lo solicitara expresamente, claro.

En fin, prosiguió con su improvisación:

- ¿Apenas salgo unas horas y ya te traes a la primera ramera que encuentras a nuestro departamento! – le gritó furioso, tratando de poner todos sus celos y rabia y celos… y mas celos en su gran actuación.

Si antes la expresión del Uesugi era de sorpresa, ahora lo miraba con completo asombro y estupefacción, sin tener ni la más pálida idea de qué mierda hablaba el bipolar de su amante. Lo mismo hubiera sido que el hombre estuviese hablando en mandarín, pues Tatsuha no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Por su parte, la chica parecía bastante asustada. Entre sorpresa y confusión miraba a su cita esperando su reacción o alguna explicación, sin tener idea de que el pobre adolescente precoz estaba tan perdido en todo ese teatro como ella.

- ¡Me prometiste que ya no me engañarías, bastardo!. – volvió a gritarle Ryuichi, desempeñando un muy creíble papel de pareja traicionada. - ¿Así prometes hacerte cargo de mi y de nuestro bebé?.

Tatsuha casi se va para atrás al oír esto último. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al borde de un colapso, demasiado asombrado como para hablar o poner fin a todo ese teatro.

- ¡Nunca te dejaré ver a tu hijo!. ¡Ya puedes decirle a tu madre que se olvide de su nieto, maldito cerdo!.

Esto ya fue demasiado para la mujer. Caminó hasta Tatsuha, furiosa e indignada y le regaló la segunda cachetada del día.

- ¡Animal!. – le gritó antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Pobre Tatsuha. La única vez que era completamente inocente de algo en su condenada vida y se comía dos cachetazos.

No hay justicia en el mundo.

El mas joven de los dos hombres permaneció quieto, clavado al suelo mientras luchaba por procesar todo aquello.

- Pero que diablos… - comenzó a hablar luego de unos momentos mientras la confusión se disipaba y el enojo comenzaba a bullir.

- ¡Debí ser actor en lugar de cantante, na no da! n.n – exclamó Ryuichi dando saltos de conejo por todo el departamento, como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Tatsuha sentía que sufriría un infarto.

- ¡Ryu!. – chilló, mirándolo interrogante y molesto.

El cantante cesó sus saltitos para mirarlo con grandes ojos inocentones y un puchero. La perfecta personificación de un inocente libre de culpas.

- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? – vociferó el chico, frustrado porque su honey le había arruinado un encuentro sexual seguro. La cachetada era lo de menos. Incluso lo había excitado un chiquitín. 

Tal vez su honey querría…

¡PERO NO ERA EL MOMENTO PARA PENSAR EN ESO! 

- Oh, no lloriquees, Tatsuha. – espetó Sakuma pasando a su personalidad madura de nuevo. Se había erguido y caminó hasta el chico, mirándolo con seriedad y resolución. – Como si te hiciera falta el sexo. Un día de privación no te matará.

- Bueno, en realidad este día ya no cuenta D

** Sonrisa de maniático sexual **

- Ush, tenías que ser tu… En fin. – emitió un suspiro y se dejó caer al sofá con aburrición, palmeando el cojín de alado, invitando al chico a tomar asiento a su lado. 

Tatsuha alzó una ceja y no se hizo desear más. Tomó asiento alado del hombre y esperó a que hablara, pero Ryuichi solo lo observaba detenidamente con tal intensidad que lo estremeció. Nunca había visto al vocalista dedicarle una mirada de aquellas, como si estuviese viendo a través de él, como si _realmente_ lo estuviese viendo. 

La única mirada intensa que el hombre le dedicaba era la de deseo; nunca nada similar a esa que ahora veía en su hermoso rostro.

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Me explicarás por qué espantaste al culo que me pensaba coger esta noche?. – apremió fingiendo irritación que estaba lejos de sentir. Pero no sabía como reaccionar ante ese escrutinio; no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar.

- Tatsuha… - dijo el otro hombre, tomando el rostro del mencionado entre sus manos. El mas joven se sintió derretir ante el contacto y todo su dolor así como resentimiento contra el hombre se borraban lentamente.

De pronto, todo lo que Ryuichi pensaba decirle le pareció completamente absurdo. ¡Ni loco se le pondría hablar de una relación seria, ni de sentimientos, ni nada de eso!. ¡Él no era así!. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?. De seguro el monje se le reiría en la cara si le decía que creía que debían dejar de ver a otras personas para llevar su relación en serio. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que Tatsuha comprendería semejante disparate?.

No. Definitivamente no. Tatsuha se reiría en su cara, le diría que no quería tener nada serio con él y que solo había sido un buen trasero para follarse. ¿Por qué el moreno debía de ser distinto a todos los demás amantes que había tenido?. Ninguno se importaba verdaderamente por él; ¿qué le hacía creer que Tatsuha si?. 

Sakuma, encontrando su planeado discurso obsoleto e incapaz de ingeniarse un mejor repertorio, se abalanzó sobre los labios de su contraparte para implantar un beso demandante, apasionado, húmedo y desesperado. Debía desviar la atención del chico para que no hiciera mas preguntas respecto al teatro que había montado.

Con algo de desilusión constató como Tatsuha caía fácilmente en sus redes…

Entonces él verdaderamente no significaba nada para el monje. Con qué facilidad se le olvidaban las cosas relacionadas con él.

Las manos del moreno se deslizaron por su espalda, acariciándola mientras Ryuichi se apegaba mas a su cuerpo, metiendo las manos bajo su vestimenta. Oyó un sonido gutural escapar de la garganta de su contraparte cuando se frotó contra su entrepierna.

Pero súbitamente fue empujado al otro lado del sofá, terminando con el beso de manera violenta y descolocándolo completamente. El cantante lo miró un tanto herido y desconcertado.

- ¡No pienses que me distraerás tan fácilmente, Ryu!. ¡Me debes una explicación!. – exigió Uesugi, sintiéndose verdaderamente enfadado con la manía de su honey de arreglarlo todo con sexo. Él no quería tan solo eso, él necesitaba tenerlo todo. 

Ryuichi suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No tengo nada que decir. Simplemente se me antojaba tener sexo contigo y me vine a buscarte. ¿Qué no era ese nuestro acuerdo?. – replicó con algo de molestia, sintiendo que se traicionaba a sí mismo al perpetuar ese engaño.

Tatsuha le dirigió una mirada demasiado compleja como para descifrarla. Parecía molesto, eso era claro. Pero también parecía triste y dolido.

- Yo no quiero eso… - susurró, desviando la mirada. Sakuma se quedó de una pieza al oírlo, su corazón palpitando esperanzado en su pecho. – Nunca he querido solo eso de ti, pero pensaba que si te seguía el juego lograría ganarme tu corazón. – murmuraba con la vista apartada del cantante. - Yo TE-A-MO – enfatizó antes de hacer una pausa, apretando los labios para contener sus emociones. Cerró los ojos, cabizbajo. – Pero ya no puedo seguir con esto. No soporto verte con otras personas y no soporto que solo me veas como a un juguete, pese a lo bien que la pasemos. Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto.

Decir todas aquellas palabras le había costado un esfuerzo ingente y suponía un gran triunfo sobre sus temores. Sí, había sonado como a uno de los personajes de la novelas rosas de su hermano (a las cuales, por cierto, les hacía falta escenas de sexo de las buenas u.u); sí, había echado por el caño todos los esfuerzos realizados en los últimos meses por conquistar al cantante de sus sueños, sí, había arruinado su oportunidad con el único hombre que amaría en su vida; sí, había matado cualquier vestigio de dignidad que tenía… 

Momento o.o ¿Cuál era el punto? Oo ¡MIERDA! Òó Había olvidado a donde quería llegar y para el colmo, ya se había deprimido.

Su vida era patética -.-U

Por su parte, el vocalista había perdido la voz y la capacidad de realizar juicios e hilar frases luego de oír las sinceras palabras del chico. Su corazón palpitaba como loco en su pecho al escuchar la sincera confesión del chico mientras su cerebro se había quedado en STAND BY. 

Con que así se sentía ser correspondido en tus sentimientos… 

Sakuma nunca había experimentado dicho gozo. Había experimentado muchos placeres: una buena botella de champaña que cuesta más que el salario anual de la recepcionista, tirarse un buen culo, una buena mamada, una tremenda fiesta, un exitoso concierto… Pero nunca había experimentado un gozo como el de ser correspondido en sus afectos; principalmente, porque nunca había querido a nadie. Era una sensación plena y gratificante.

En ese momento podía ver que los labios del monje continuaban moviéndose, articulando palabras y formando frases que él ya no oía. Tan solo había una oración que rondaba su cabeza, su mente reproduciendo una y otro vez la expresión de Tatsuha al decirla, la manera en que movió esos deliciosos labios, su mirada, como frunció el ceño:

"_Yo TE - A - MO "_

Sin poder controlar su alegría, saltó nuevamente al cuello del moreno, rodeándolo con sus brazos para luego besarlo en los labios, esta vez con infinita ternura.

Tatsuha, sorprendido ante el repentino pero extremadamente placentero contacto, dejó que los suaves y experimentados labios el hombre masajearan los suyos ejerciendo una agradable presión. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, desconcertado, podía ver como Ryuichi sonreía mientras lo besaba y sus brazos lo oprimían fuertemente en un abrazo anhelante.

Cuando el cantante se separó, Tatsuha vio en sus ojos un sentimiento que lo conmovió, pero resultaba demasiado quimérico pensar que podía ser verdad lo que leía en ellos.

- ¡Yo también te amo!. Me tomó demasiado tiempo percatarme de ello, principalmente porque nunca creí que podría llegar a enamorarme. Era algo que ya lo tenía descartado. – lo volvió a besar en los labios, riendo ante el asombro y consternación legibles en la expresión del niño. – ¡Oh, Tatsuha!. No puedo creer lo que has hecho conmigo. No puedo creer que viví todo este tiempo sin amor solo para que viniera un mocoso a enseñarme lo que significa. ¡Te amo!. Ahora estoy seguro de ello. – restregó mimosamente la nariz en el pecho del chico y luego ocultó en él su rostro mientras era rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Tatsuha.

- Ryu… No sabes lo feliz que me haces. – murmuró profundamente conmovido, sintiendo toda esa situación como demasiado ajena a él. Parecía que todo lo que ocurría era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no podía estar sucediéndole a él. 

Ya no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Ahora lo tenía todo.

- Un momento… - recapacitó Uesugi, tomando abrúptamente a Sakuma de los hombros y separándolo un poco de sí para encararlo. - ¿Me llamaste mocoso, zorra lasciva?.

La tierna sonrisa de Sakuma se borró para dar lugar a una lujuriosa. Su mirada se tornó obscura y brillante mientras pasaba lenta y sensualmente la húmeda lengua por su labio inferior con expresión perversa.

- Tatsuha, eres un pendejo igualado. – siseó, acercándose peligrosamente al cuello del monje para lamer su longitud, arrancando una exhalación al niño. – Ahora Ryu-chan ya no está y yo no te permitiré que me hables de esa manera tan irreverente. – comenzó a besar el expuesto cuello, sintiendo al muchacho estremecerse mientras realizaba su tarea. Dejó que una de sus manos viajara hasta la entrepierna del moreno para acariciar la zona. Tatsuha se removió, comenzando a excitarse seriamente. – Ahora te diré lo que haremos... – continuó hablando pausadamente y con vasta seriedad, sin apartar su rostro de ese suculento cuello. – Quiero que te arrodilles entre mis piernas y pongas a trabajar esa sucia boca tuya sobre mi miembro para que luego pueda clavarlo en tu delicioso trasero. Esta noche planeo follarte hasta que llores. ¿Está claro?. – propinó una buena mordida que arrancó un quejido ahogado a su víctima antes de separarse de ella y mirarla severamente.

Sakuma abrió pausadamente su bragueta para sacar de sus pantalones su virilidad semi despierta.

Ante el erótico cuadro, Tatsuha se sentía endurecer al mismo tiempo que su respiración se agitaba al observar con detenimiento y lujuria a ese demencialmente sexy hombre que tenía en frente. Con solo verlo así se excitaba y deseba poder hacer el amor con él el resto de su vida. 

Claro, las palabras que tan groseramente el cantante le había susurrado también eran de gran ayuda.

Su Ryuichi era tan vulgar…

Sin más vueltas se deslizó del sofá al suelo, arrodillándose frente al hombre, separando aún más sus piernas y posando la cabeza entre ellas para comenzar a trabajar sobre ese pedazo de carne enrojecida que Sakuma le sostenía enfrente. 

El vocalista pudo sentir la respiración tibia del niño rozar su miembro y producirle un fuerte estremecimiento antes de que su erección fuese atendida por un juguetón lengüetaza. Solo la punta húmeda y caliente de la aterciopelada lengua del chico trazaba pequeños círculos sobre la cabeza de su miembro. 

El hombre emitió un sonoro gemido al mismo tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se relajaba completamente para disfrutar de la boquita de Tatsuha.

Sus temores y pesares parecían haberse aligerado cuando reconoció y confesó sus sentimientos por el chicuelo. Sentía que renacía nuevamente como mejor persona. Se sentía libre del pasado que tanto dolor había traído y que lo había marcado desde temprana edad. Cuando tenía a Tatsuha a su lado, se sentía seguro, protegido.

Acariciando la cabeza del adolescente a la par que este le daba sin dudas la mejor mamada de su vida, Ryuichi se percató que por primera vez desde que recordaba, era completamente feliz.

**-:-**

- Yuki… Yuki… 

La vocecilla de Shu llamándolo lo despertó del profundo sueño en el que se había sumido. 

No había dormido tan bien desde hace semanas… Mas precisamente desde la última vez que compartió su cama con Shuichi. 

Pero la noche pasada, luego de que fueran a la farmacia a comprar algunas cosas que el pequeño necesitaba, volvieron al departamento que solían compartir porque Shuichi necesitaba algunas de las cosas que había dejado en su huída repentina. Eiri preparó la cena y entre charla, discusiones y planes, el tiempo pasó volando y se hizo tarde, así que el novelista le invitó a pasar la noche ahí.

Claro, Yuki había formulado la propuesta de manera sutil y muy bien camuflada de modo que su orgullo se mantuviera intacto, como siempre. Fue algo así como: 

**Shuichi:** ¡YUKIIIIIII! ¡Se me hizo tarde, ya debo regresar!. ¿Me llevas, onegai?. ¡No quiero tomar el tren con este frío! TwT

**Eiri gesto hastiado **Baka, estoy demasiado cansado para llevarte hasta el departamento de Sakuma. Mejor deja de molestar y quédate esta noche, mañana te llevo al trabajo.

A pesar que el ingenioso novelista se las había arreglado para hacer parecer que era él quien le hacía el favor al cantante, en realidad era todo lo contrario, y el hombre estaba tan desesperado que no le quedaba otra más que admitirlo. Sentir la pequeña y aparentemente frágil figura del cantante a su lado, así como su calor y aroma tan conciliadores y oír su respiración arrulladora fue el mejor regalo que podía pedir en ese momento. Lo enviaron directamente a un profundo descanso reparador mientras abrazaba a su niño y a su hijo bien cerca de su pecho.

Tampoco negaba que todos esos días que había tendido que pasarlos sin sexo comenzaban a hacer mella en él y en más de una oportunidad se sintió tentado perderse en el cuerpo del cantante con toda la desesperación que había ido acumulando. Pero el momento no podía ser más inoportuno y además, aún no se sentía cómodo con la idea de su hijo o hija viéndolo hacerle ese tipo de cosas a su madre. 

Sip, podía parecer ridículo, pero Eiri sentía que lo observaban… Y así no podía actuar en todo su magnífico potencial.

Definitivamente deberá superar esa idea pronto, porque su calentura no parecía querer refrenarse. La noche anterior había estado demasiado cansado y demasiado feliz de tener al niño de nuevo a su lado como para intentar violárselo como quería. Pero de seguro la próxima vez no sería así.

Ahora Yuki abría los ojos lentamente; y si anoche había pensado que era afortunado por poder dormir a lado de su baka, esa mañana pensaba que todo lo que quería estaba en esos momentos frente suyo, mirándolo expectante a través de un gran par de ojos amatistas, sonriéndole ilusionado.

- ¡Yukiiiii!. ¡Despierta!. – chilló con insistencia, sacudiéndolo suavemente por el hombro.

- ¿Humm…? – gruñó adormilado, echando una mirada al reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesa de luz.

- ¡El bebé está pateando! ºuº - anunció eufórico el pequeño, sacudiéndole por el hombro.

** Insertar sonrisa embobada **

- Es la segunda vez que lo siento hacer eso. – informó con ambas manos sobre su vientre, todo su rostro resplandeciente de alegría.

En ese momento, ante los ojos enamorados del novelista, su Shuichi nunca había lucido más bello. Tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro y sus hermosos ojos púrpuras brillaban con intensidad, alegres y vivaces como Yuki no los veía hace meses.

- ¿Quieres sentirlo?. – preguntó tomando una de las manos del rubio para llevarla a la parte baja de su vientre, del lado izquierdo.

La expresión de Eiri parecía la de un hombre que acababa de tener una epifanía.

Y tal vez así era.

En ese momento sintió su pecho hincharse de amor hacia Shuichi y su hijo a tal punto que le parecía que podría explotar en cualquier momento y rebosar. Sentir a su hijo moverse, sentirlo vivo, sentirlo como algo conciente era una sensación tan compleja y maravillosa que no podía explicarlo con palabras. Su hijo estaba allí, sintiéndolo todo, oyéndolo todo, aprendiendo todo. ¿Sería posible que supiera que él es su padre?. ¿Reconocería su voz?. 

Abrumado por la cantidad de emociones, Yuki acunó el aniñado rostro del cantante entre sus manos y lo cubrió de besos que iban desde su frente y párpados hasta su mentón y mandíbula sin omitir sus labios y mejillas. Sencillamente sentía que nada de lo que haría podría expresar la magnitud y amplitud de sus emociones y de su amor por su familia.

Finalmente besó largamente los labios del mocoso tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, cuanto lo amaba y lo feliz que le había hecho pese a que no pudiera expresarlo con palabras y a veces, ni con acciones.

- ¡Yuki…¡No… nos dejas… respirar!. – se quejó entre risas el pelirrosa, tratando de separarse de esos labios que lo habían atacado de improvisto. 

Eiri sonrió sobre la dulce boca del niño antes de depositar un último beso y bajar hasta su vientre en donde se recostó a descansar, acariciando a su hijo.

Shu rió alegre ante el repentino e inusitado ataque de afectividad que había sufrido su koi. No se quejaba, pues le había gustado mucho ver al hombre sonreírle de esa forma y dedicarle esa mirada cargada de un sin fin deemociones. Ojalá fuese así más a menudo.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato. Shu acariciando los cabellos rubios y Yuki acariciando a su hijo a través de la madre del mismo. Después de todo, estaban compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, así que todo lo que sentía su madre, tal vez también lo sentía el bebé.

No quería pensar lo que había pensado su hijo de él ese día que el baka se fue del departamento. ¿Sería posible que su bebé recordara aquello de manera inconciente después de nacer?.

El novelista sentía una gran inquietud crecer en su pecho, así como un intenso malestar.

Quería hacer las cosas bien.

- Shuichi… - murmuró quedamente, sin dejar de rozar el vientre del chico con la mano, idolatrando a su hijo silenciosamente.

- ¿Si, Yuki?.

Eiri rodeó la cintura del niño con sus brazos y levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decirme…?

Shuichi guardó silencio unos instantes meditando en la pregunta y en sus emociones de aquel entonces bajo la mirada expectante del rubio. Sabía que no había trascurrido mucho tiempo, pero todo había cambiado bastante y casi no podía recordar qué tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos, o por qué se sentía tan asustado y desesperado.

- Tenía miedo, Yuki.

- ¿De qué?. – preguntó precipitadamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la pregunta había salido de sus labios, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que oiría por respuesta.

Shuichi solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

- De todo. – replicó finalmente. – De que te molestaras conmigo, de que me dejaras, de que no lo quisieras, de que te sintieras asqueado… De confirmar que no me amabas. – en la ultima frase su voz se apagó notoriamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían.

Eiri deseaba poder decir que no tenía idea, que estaba atónito con la respuesta que le había dado el chico. Pero estaría mintiendo. Sabía que Shuichi se sentía de esa manera, sabía que el chico siempre había anhelado con desesperación afianzamiento de su parte; algo de lo que él rehuía y se había reconocido como incapacitado para ofrecerle. 

Temía demasiado a amarlo.

Ahora, no podía imaginar otra forma de vida.

Pero aún debía luchar contra todos esos temores que se interponían entre él y el chico, dificultándole alcanzar la completa felicidad.

- Baka. – replicó escuetamente antes de besarlo en los labios. – Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka.

- No seas malo, Yuki TuT – hizo un puchero y aguó los ojos logrando que los ojos del novelista destellaran con entretenimiento.

- ¿Tienes hambre?. 

- Mmm… Nop. Pero necesito que me lleves al trabajo.

- ¿Te irás sin desayunar?.

- Aún me dan nauseas matutinas, así que prefiero esperar un poco antes de comer.

No muy satisfecho con la respuesta, Eiri se levantó y alistó para llevar al cantante a la discográfica.

**-:-**

Llegó al trabajo puntualmente solo para encontrarse con un tenso ambiente en la sala de ensayos. Todos lucían gravemente serios y estaban en silencio. Al abrir la puerta Shuichi tuvo la sensación de que se había equivocado de sala.

K y Hiro rodeaban a un muy afectado Fujisaki, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con la cabeza escondida entre las manos, meneándola en sentido negativo y balbuceando incoherencias que el cantante no alcanzaba a oír. Sakano-san yacía inconciente y esparramado a lo largo de otro de los sofás

- ¡Que le ocurrió a Sakano-san!. – exclamó muy alarmado el recién llegado, corriendo hasta donde estaba el hombre para inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente.

- Tuvo una crisis nerviosa y se desmayó. – explicó K con toda naturalidad. – Déjalo, así no molestará.

La cara del cantante tenía un gran signo de interrogación, pero nadie realizó el intento de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

El vocalista se aproximó a sus amigos, observando a Suguru y comenzando a inquietarse al reparar en la expresión de devastación en el joven rostro. ¡Qué diablos había sucedido!. Nunca había visto al niño de esa manera tan… tan… humana. Fujisaki a veces le daba la sensación de ser perfecto; siempre trabajador, responsable, eficiente, amable y comedido.

- ¿Fujisaki-kun?. – llamó con voz débil, colocando una mano en el hombro del niño. En ese momento se percató de la coloración roja que rodeaban sus grandes e infantiles ojos. Shuichi sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta al presenciar ese hecho tan insólito¡Suguru estaba llorando!. - ¿Qué sucede?. – preguntó a los demás, ya bastante alarmado.

Claude le pasó una revista de chismes abierta en una página. Repentinamente, el cerebro del cantante comenzó a funcionar (**N/A:** Milagro… Naa, mentira Shu, sabes que te amo! 0) uniendo los puntos y haciendo conjeturas.

Pero nunca se habría imaginado, ni en un millón de años que podría tratarse de algo como lo que leyó en la revista. El sensacionalista título del artículo (que poseía mas fotografías que palabras, tal cual libro infantil) leía: "Otro gran romance en Bad Luck". 

Shindou inmediatamente lo asoció con la relación de Hiro y K, pero comprobó que su suposición estaba errónea al fijarse en las imágenes. Todas eran de Fujisaki… Acompañado de Seguchi-san. La mayoría daban la impresión de haberse tomado en un restaurante, porque ambos parecían comer mientras conversaban amenamente. Otras parecían haberse tomado mientras ambos abandonaban el local sonriendo de manera sospechosamente alegre. En una de las fotografías Shuichi reconoció el estacionamiento de la discográfica, y se veía a Suguru y Seguchi-san subir al costosísimo vehículo importando de este último.

Shu parpadeó desconcertado, sin comprender por qué armaban tanto alboroto por solo unas imágenes que para él, no demostraban nada. Claro, era raro ver a Suguru saliendo a cenar con Tohma, siendo que él pensaba que no eran muy cercanos, pero no le llamaba particularmente le atención…

Hasta que vio una de las fotos en donde Tohma situaba una mano sobre la de Suguro por encima de la mesa mientras conversaban en el restaurante. ¡Muy raro en Seguchi-san hacer tal cosa!. 

Pero si aquello lo sorprendió, mas le llamó la atención las imágenes tomadas frente al restaurante. Salían Tohma y Suguru tomados de las manos, y en otra, parecía que Seguchi tenía ambas manos de su compañero de banda entre las suyas y las besaba con delicadeza.

Finalmente, en la última se veía a Suguru con el pesado abrigo del hombre sobre sus hombros.

Leyó rápidamente el artículo, pero no aclaró ninguna de sus dudas. Eran un montón de delirios de personas que no conocían en absoluto a Seguchi-san ni a Fujisaki-kun y se ponían a inventar cuentos fantásticos sobre ambos. Que supuestamente eran amantes, que lo mantienen en secreto por razones mas que obvias, que hacía tiempo se notaba que el Presidente tenía un interés mas allá del fraternal para con su primo… ¡Absurdo!

¡Pobre Suguru!. ¡Con razón estaba tan afectado!.

- No hay de que preocuparse. – intervino K. – Ya hablé con Seguchi-san. Él se encargará de arreglar este asunto con la revista. – informó, cosa que hasta el momento no había podido hacer porque apenas le enseñó la revista al grupo, Suguru palideció como fantasma dando la sensación de que se desmayaría. Pero el que se desmayó fue Sakano, que antes empezó a girar como trompo lloriqueando desesperadamente por Seguchi, maldiciendo a los que se atrevían a manchar su buen nombre… para finalmente caer inconciente. – Acordamos sobre la marcha que adelantaríamos la fecha de lanzamiento del nuevo álbum, así que get to work! _(¡póngase a trabajar!)_

Si Hiroshi y Shuichi estaban sorprendidos con esa noticia de último momento y el cambio drástico de planes, Suguru estaba completamente anonadado. No podía creer que Tohma ordenara algo así, sobre todo cuando habían acordado que tomarían las cosas con calma por el embarazo de Shu…

Pero pensándolo con cuidado, todo tomaba sentido. De seguro el Presidente pensaba sacar provecho a toda esa publicidad que giraba en torno a la relación de Claude y Hiro, así como su supuesta relación con él.

Suguru no sabía si sentirse herido, triste… O furioso.

"Maldito Tohma", pensó, escondiendo nuevamente el rostro entre las manos. "No te cansas de usarme¿verdad?"

**-:-**

Sakuma aprovechó la hora del almuerzo para tener una sesión urgente con su psicólogo, Shuichi corrió a almorzar mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de consolar a un muy azorado y decaído Suguru que se había negado a dejar el salón de tan avergonzado que estaba. Claude se había borrado del mapa mientras realizaba varias llamadas relacionadas con el trabajo y Hiroshi había quedado solo en el salón, ejecutando la guitarra.

El americano apareció minutos mas tarde con una bolsa de comida para llevar del restaurante favorito del guitarrista y con una bolsa de compras de la farmacia.

- Te ves pálido. ¿Por qué no descansas unos minutos?. Te traje tu comida favorita. – le dijo, enseñándole le bolsa. 

El guitarrista le sonrió, bajó su instrumento cuidadosamente y corrió a su encuentro, arrebatándole le bolsa para hurgar en su contendido con presteza.

- Mmm… Tenías hambre, I think. – comentó divertido el hombre, tomando asiento en el sofá a lado del glotón de su novio que se atestaba la cara de comida sin mucha delicadeza. - ¿Por qué no fuiste a comer?.

- Porque sabía que me traerías algo. – replicó sonriendo, dándose un tiempo para hablar entre bocado y bocado. – Además, la comida es más rica cuando me la das tú.

** Sonrisa de boludo enamorado **

Claude soltó la carcajada para luego tomar al hambriento chico del mentón y besarlo rápidamente en los labios, arrancándole una protesta.

- Humm… ¡Ahora no!. Me estoy alimentando.

- My love¡comes mas que Shuichi!. – señaló el rubio, observando al muchacho con un intenso brillo en los ojos. - ¿No será que estás embarazado también?. – bromeó, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos para luego besarlo en la frente.

Hiroshi se atoró y empezó a toser escandalosamente, golpeándose el pecho. Había olvidado por completo el asunto del retraso que había tenido, principalmente porque no creía que se tratara de un embarazo…

O no quería creerlo.

De todas maneras tendría que marcar una cita con el médico. El único problema era que, viendo el ritmo de trabajo con el que habían empezado a raíz de la decisión de K y Seguchi-san, sería afortunado si lograba tener al menos cinco horas de sueño en toda la semana. Claude y Sakano había apretado el botón de "acelerado" y comenzaban con la explotación de sus inocentes personitas nuevamente.

Ojalá Shuichi pudiera manejarlo…

K lo miró escéptico un instante antes de proceder a darle palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo con su pequeño problema. El pelirrojo jadeó, mirando completamente sonrojado al rubio, asesinándolo con la mirada por el estúpido comentario que había hecho, pero el hombre ni se inmutó, sino que empezó a reír nuevamente.

- Hump… Como así porque estoy estresado, nada más u.u 

¿Estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo o a Claude?

- Eres un maldito fascista y para el colmo, no me dejas dormir. Así que esta noche dormiré en mi departamento para recuperar energías. Ya verás que mañana estaré como nuevo. – le sermoneó de boca llena.

Realmente _seuxy._

Imposible que K se le resista…

- No seas gruñón, Nakano-kun… - volvió a besarlo en los labios. – Eres mucho más bonito cuando sonríes. – le susurró al oído, haciéndolo enrojecer. Mordisqueó suavemente el cartílago de la oreja provocándole al chico escalofríos. – Ah, por cierto… - abandonó su labor, provocando desilusión en el guitarrista y metió la mano dentro de la bolsa de la farmacia para sacar un pequeño frasco. – Te compré estas vitaminas. Creo que la razón por la que estás agotado es porque, de alguna manera estás perdiendo nutrientes (pese a todo lo que te engulles).

- ¿Me estás llamando gordo, americano del demonio? – le ladró el temperamental artista lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

- Of course not, darling u.u _(Claro que no, cariño…)_ – replica con inocencia. – Incluso me gustaría que subieras unos kilos si pudieras n.n – le dijo como si nada.

Pero había olvidado que estaba tratando con Hiro. Es decir, el Hiroshi de antes le hubiera propinado una contundente patada; pero el Hiroshi de ahora, más… Mm.. ¿Cómo decirlo?..._ Ukeizado,_ reaccionaría de una manera completamente opuesta.

- ¡Que diablos me estás queriendo decir, Claude¿¡A caso no te gusta mi cuerpo? – chilló, poniéndose rojo, y K no comprendido si era por la ira, la vergüenza o el llanto. - Pues si soy tan feo, nadie te obliga a follarme¿sabes?. No tienes que…

Calló de golpe.

Y es que comprendió lo pendeja que sonaba. O, en el mejor de los casos, como un maricón de primera. Grrrr… ¡Qué vergüenza!. ¿De dónde mierda había salido eso?. ¡Él no era así!. 

Pero es que sentía como su humor cambiaba rápidamente con la más mínima estimulación. ¡Parecía un completo tarado!. Que diría…

Momento o.o

¿Palidez¿Cambios de humor?.

"…_de alguna manera, estás perdiendo nutrientes."_

¡PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

**-:-**

Shuichi había tratado de distraerlo de esa horrible situación por todos los medios posibles sin obtener grandes resultados. Suguru estaba demasiado decaído y avergonzado como para ser animado por las payasadas de su embarazado amigo. Lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su departamento, esconderse de la mirada de todos y no salir hasta que todo quedara olvidado.

Pero al parecer su calvario estaba lejos de culminar. Mientras caminaba en dirección al salón se encontró con su primo que al parecer lo estaba buscando. Tenía una expresión de auténtica preocupación en el rostro y sus ojos lo observaban con detenimiento.

- Suguru-kun… - lo llamó con un levo tono de urgencia mientras se dirigía hacia el chico con presteza. Para el niño no pasó desapercibida la familiaridad con la que lo había llamado, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado golpeado y furioso como para sentirse emocionado. - ¿Cómo estás?. Lamento mucho todo lo que está pasando, pero te prometo que me haré cargo. – informó, esperando que la noticia le sirviese de consuelo al muchacho. K le había informado de la fuerte reacción que había tendido.

Fujisaki tan solo le había dirigido la mirada en un oportunidad para luego dejarla clavada en el suelo, tratando de embotellar sus emociones. Se sentía herido a causa de esa estúpida invención de la prensa amarillista, sin mencionar que la gente probablemente se creería esa sarta de mentiras y dañaría su reputación. ¡No quería que la gente que lo conocía pensara que él…!

Bueno… Pensándolo fríamente… Era verdad. Bueno, tal vez no del todo. Esa salida que había tenido con Tohma no había sido con fines románticos como hacía aparentar el artículo, y ellos no eran pareja. Pero no estaban muy lejos de la verdad. Habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Eran parientes, ambos eran hombres, él era menor de edad y Seguchi era casado. Todo lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él era absolutamente cierto.

Pero nada le importaría si tan solo Tohma lo amara.

- Tu madre me llamó hace unos minutos… - continuó hablando el rubio, percatándose que el niño estaba mas afectado de lo que había imaginado. 

La sola mención de su madre despabiló al pequeño, que levantó la mirada absolutamente aterrada para clavarla en él.

Había olvidado a su madre. 

- No te preocupes, le expliqué que todo es una invención de la prensa. No parecía muy contenta con toda esta situación y está muy preocupada por ti. Dijo que te llamaría esta noche. – hizo una pausa para observarlo con detenimiento, sintiendo algo de culpa al ver al muchacho así de acongojado. –y me pidió nuevamente que te cuidara. – le dijo cálidamente, sus ojos expresando todo el afecto fraternal que Suguru había visto en ellos alguna vez.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente, incapaz de seguir viendo esos cristales de esmeralda, pues éstos le decían silenciosamente que si alguna vez hubo oportunidad para él, ahora, que Seguchi había retornado a su habitual "yo", todo quedaba descartado.

- Suguru-kun… - lo llamó cariñosamente, poniendo ambas manos sobre las pálidas mejillas del chico para obligarlo a que lo encarara. – Prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada malo. De ahora en más te cuidaré como se lo prometí a tu madre cuando te mandó para Tokyo. – manifestó con solemnidad, clavando su mirada en la del niño, que lo miraba con admiración. – Confías en mi¿verdad?.

Suguru no necesitó pensarlo. Esa mirada se le hacía tan sincera que no podía ser fingida. 

Si antes había tenido sus reservas respecto a la promesa que le había hecho su primo de dejarlo en paz, ahora estaba completamente convencido de que la cumpliría. Veía al viejo Tohma a través de esos bonitos ojos iluminados; y aunque eso significara que toda esperanza secreta que tenía respecto a primo quedaban aniquiladas, se sentía extrañamente aliviado y protegido. El recuerdo del antiguo Tohma evocaba esos sentimientos. Parecía que el inusitado comportamiento del hombre en las últimas semanas no había sucedido en absoluto.

- Sí… - asintió con voz débil, para sonreír de la misma manera. – Claro que confío en ti, Seguchi-san. – murmuró, para luego esconder el rostro atribulado en el pecho del hombre, abrazándolo en busca de consuelo. 

Los brazos de su adorado primo no tardaron en envolverlo a su vez, y el pequeño tecladista sintió que era transportado hasta su infancia, donde esa clase de escenas eran muy comunes.

**-:-**

- ¡Ryu!. ¿Podrías quedarte quieto?. – rogó el moreno Uesugi, emitiendo un leve quejido ante el constante movimiento del cuerpo de dicho cantante encima suyo. Estaban tratando de ver una película en el departamento del mayor; Tatsuha acostado a lo largo del sofá, y para su profundo deleite, Ryuichi acostado sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

El moreno pensó que no había mejor manera de disfrutar la película que disfrutar simultáneamente del exquisito cuerpecito de su_ novio _encima suyo. Su respiración caliente chocando contra su cuello, el aroma de sus cabellos bañando su sentido olfativo, su candente pelvis MUY unida a la suya…

¡Bah!. Siendo sinceros, el monje no planeaba ver la película para nada. Había accedido al pedido de su honey, esperando al momento oportuno para deslizar una mano por ese cuerpo tan firme y luego pasar la lengua por…

Pero por más estimulante que dicha fantasía pueda resultar en teoría, Tatsuha comprendió rápidamente que no todo era tan delicioso como se había imaginado. Ryuichi, inquieto como era, persistía en realizar maniobras riesgosas sobre él bajo el pretexto de estar incómodo, dando en el proceso un par de rodillazos en zonas… nobles u.u

- ¡Lo siento, Tat-chan!. Es que Kumagoro también quiere ver la película. – se disculpó, poniendo su tierna carita a solo unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de su pareja mientras intentaba acomodar al conejo de peluche entre ellos, ubicándolo en una posición… um… _comprometedora._

- ¡Pues dile a Kumagoro que es un pervertido!. – soltó, sacándose al susodicho conejo de encima bajo la mirada entristecida y vidriosa del vocalista. – Y también dile que no hacemos tríos… Con conejos de felpa (aclaro). Ahora¡Adios!. – y lanzó al pobre Kumagoro por los aires, quedando a solas con su honey.

Ryuichi tan solo hizo un puchero antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho para continuar viendo la película. Si Tatsuha hubiese hecho eso al pobre Kumagoro meses atrás, incluso días, Ryuichi habría armado un tremendo berrinche. 

Ahora Sakuma estaba aprendiendo a no esconderse o, al menos, a no depender tanto del estúpido conejo.

El cantante finalmente había logrado hallar una posición cómoda y ahora veía la película con los ojos muy abiertos, abrazado a la cintura de su novio, quien aprovechando la concentración de su honey comenzaba a intentar meterle mano. Pero Ryuichi no estaba taaaaaaaan concentrado como para no sentir la mano distraída de su pareja viajar por su espalda hasta su trasero, y de ahí inmiscuirse sin invitación entre sus muslos.

- ¡Tatsuha!. ¡Quiero ver la película!. – se quejó, removiéndose sobre éste.

- Oh… Ok. – sonrisa perversa. – Entonces… ¿Cómo está mi cuñadín?. – inquirió tratando de distraerlo para perseverar en su proyecto.

- ¡Está muy bien!. Antes Shu-chan estaba muy triste aunque trataba de esconderlo, y eso nos ponía también tristes a Kumagoro y a mi…– respondió solícito, girando el rostro para ver al moreno. 

El monje puso cara de gran interés mientras sus manos comenzaban a masajear el firme traserito de su honey tratando de suprimir su sonrisa característica de pervertido haciendo realidad su fantasía. El solo pensar en esa zona, firme y parada le hacia hervir la sangre y le ponía duro.

Asintió quedamente, emitiendo un escueto "Aja" para incentivarlo a continuar y así el continuaba disfrutando particularmente.

- …Shu-chan me dejó sentir las patadas del bebé¡y una vez pude sentirlo moverse dentro de la barriguita de Shu-chan!. ¡Oh, Tatsuha¡Es tan kawaii! – chilló emocionado, incrementando la intensidad del abrazo.

El moreno solo asintió con una sonrisa nada santa, aprovechando que su noviecito había escondido su bello rostro en su pecho para aprovechar y presionar las estrechas caderas del hombre contra las propias, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento por evitar vocalizar el placer que le provocaba rozar su miembro semi despierto contra la entrepierna del cantante.

Ryu estaba muy emocionado hablándole sin parar del bebé y de todas las cosas que éste hacía: qué le gustaba comer, a que hora solía jugar dentro de Shuichi, que le daba hipo… o.o En fin u.u A Tatsuha le importaba una mierda. No porque no le interesara su sobrinito o sobrinita, sino porque en ese momento tenía el sabroso cuerpo de Sakuma sobre él a su entera disposición, y no sería Tatsuha si no intentaba sacarle provecho.

Se encontraba metiendo ambas manos bajo la playera del hombre, acariciando su piel caliente y suave lascivamente a medida que sus caricias se tornaban más osadas y su erección más dispuesta.

A los pocos minutos de frotarse contra el desprevenido cantante, Tatsuha había conseguido ponerse mas duro que una piedra y definitivamente no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta. 

Era solo cuestión de esperar a que su honey cerrara la boca para poder cambiar a otro asunto más interesante.

- …creo que pronto volverá a mudarse al departamento de Eiri-kun, y Ryu-chan se pondrá muy tiste porque ya no podrá jugar con el bebé… - comentó, luciendo su mas enternecedor puchero. Pero esto solo logró excitar aún mas a Tatsuha, que lo envolvió entre sus brazos para besarlo duramente, casi magullando sus labios.

- ¡No te preocupes, my honey! n.n – le dijo en un susurro sensual después de lamer el lóbulo de un incauto vocalista. – Yo te haré un bebé para que juegues con él¿qué dices?.

No esperó respuesta, pues nuevamente se lanzó contra los labios del hombre, haciéndolo rodar fuera del sofá hasta el suelo para luego ubicarse sobre él y comenzar a desprenderlo de sus ropas sin pausa.

- ¿Tatsu-chan me hará un bebé? – preguntó inocentón, mirándolo cándidamente desde el suelo. El monje emitió un ronco gemido de excitación al verlo lucir esa expresión tan inocua y ese bonito sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Te haré veinte si quieres… Todos los que me pidas… - gruñó mientras se lanzaba contra su cuello para besarlo sin tregua, sus manos recorriendo la anatomía del vocalista, enfocadas en la meta de desvestirlo. – Oh... Ryu… Eres hermoso… - murmuró cuando finalmente logró desprenderlo de sus pantalones gracias a la cooperación del mencionado.

- Tatsuha… - lo llamó la vocecita del cantante, mirándolo algo temeroso. Pero el moje ni soñaba detenerse, continuaba mordisqueando su cuello para bajar hasta sus rosados pezones y succionarlos.

- ¿Hum…? – fue todo lo que emitió, sus manos ahora acariciando los tersos y cálidos muslos que pronto lo recibirían.

- ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?. – preguntó, con toda la creíble inocencia de un niñito de cinco años. 

Uesugi sintió que lo recorría una intensa sensación de calentura y excitación al oír esa vocecita. Sonrió perverso.

- Abre las piernas que te enseño… Prometo que después querrás hacer un bebé_ todos_ los días. 

- ¡Tatsuha!. 

- ¡Shh!. Te gustará, ya lo verás. 

- ¡No¡No tienes que tocarme ahí! ¡Tatsuha malo!. – lloriqueó con dos simpáticos lagrimones pendiendo de sus inocentes ojos. – Mmm…

- Te dije que te gustaría… 

- ¡Le diré a Tohma que abusaste de mi! 

- Dile… Y yo volveré a hacerlo tres veces mas, jojojo.

**-:-**

El Presidente de N.G Records observaba meditativo los papeles que habían dejado sobre su escritorio mientras su mente navegaba muy lejos de ahí, mas precisamente cerca de su primo. Suguru no había asistido al trabajo el día anterior y esa mañana había llamado para informar que tampoco asistiría porque no había mejorado su estado de supuesto envenenamiento por calamares.

El manager de la banda le había dicho que se había sentido tentado a ir a buscarlo a su departamento y traerlo a punta de mágnum, pero la débil y abatida voz del pobre niño por el teléfono había ablandado su corazón y debería conformarse con explotar a Shindou-kun y Nakano-kun (**N/A:** A éste último en mas de un sentido, jojojojo ºwº)

- Pobre niño. – había comentado casualmente el americano en tono paternal y grave. – viviendo solo en esta ciudad y estando enfermo, no tiene nadie que lo cuide. Pasaré por ahí a ver cómo está luego del trabajo.

Seguchi-san suspiró, sintiendo que Claude le estaba dando pedradas de manera indirecta, ya que había sido él quién trajo al joven tecladista a Tokyo y no había hecho muy buen trabajo cuidando de él como se había propuesto. 

El pequeño había nacido en esa ciudad, pero cuando sus padres se separaron, él y su madre se mudaron en busca de tranquilidad. Hasta donde sabía, Suguru no tenía intenciones de regresar hasta que él le propuso integrar una de las bandas mas prometedoras que había firmado.

Claro, no le importaba lo que pensaba el gringo loco y pedofílico (recordemos que Hiroshi Nakano es aún un adolescente, por favor), ya que estaba completamente convencido que su pequeño primo mentía sobre su supuesta enfermedad. Es decir, se trataba del mismo niño que a los seis años había asistido a la escuela con 40 grados de fiebre; el mismo niño que tomaba el autobús por las mañanas, pese a la lluvia torrencial para acudir a sus lecciones de teclado. Absolutamente no había forma que una simple indigestión a causa de un pobre calamar descompuesto lo detuviera de cumplir con la banda y con él, el gran Puto Amo del Universo, Tohma Seguchi u.u No por engreído o narcisista, pero el empresario sabía muy bien que la principal razón por la que su primo se esforzaba tanto era para hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

Tohma nunca se lo había dicho, pero siempre había estado orgulloso de él.

Sin duda el pretexto de su primo era original y bastante creíble, siendo que todos sabían que Suguru adoraba los frutos de mar, sobre todo los calamares. Por mucho resultaba una mejor excusa que el clásico y aún muy popular "resfrío" que se suele usar cada vez que se improvisa un pretexto.

- Eres muy amable, K-san, pero no necesitas preocuparte. Yo iré a cuidar de mi primo; tú ocúpate de los detalles para el lanzamiento del nuevo disco. Necesitamos un calendario que sea adecuado para el estado de Shindou-san – señaló amablemente el Presidente.

Lamentaba haberse dejado envolver en la locura de la oficina el día anterior. Había permanecido en la empresa hasta las dos de la madrugada, sumido en el trabajo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era ridículamente tarde para llamar a su primo, más aún para ir a verlo.

Pero ese día, tan pronto terminaran las reuniones de la tarde iría a verlo. Había prometido a Mika llevarla al teatro, pero ¡bah!. Que fuera con su amante.

Seguchi creía tener una muy buena razón por la cual el chico mentía sobre su enfermedad, y aunque no lamentaba el intencional espectáculo que había montado delante de los paparazzis, Tohma no podía evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran hasta Suguru, deseando consolarlo. 

Aunque sin duda las cosas le habían salido mejor de lo que había esperado.

La tarde trascurrió velozmente y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente al edificio de niño.

Cuando llegó al departamento, esperó en la puerta por un buen rato haciendo sonar el timbre hasta que finalmente se decidió a usar la copia de la llave que tenía. La había mandado hacer para casos de emergencias cuando compró el departamento para el chico. Nunca antes la había usado, y esa oportunidad podía calificarse como una emergencia: Suguru no se había presentado al trabajo por dos días, estaba afectado por los comentarios de la prensa y era un crío que ni siquiera podía cuidarse a sí mismo. Si, era una emergencia.

El interior del pequeño departamento estaba tan sobrio y pulcro como de costumbre; lo único que desentonaba era un muy ebrio adolescente dormido sobre la barra de desayuno, agarrado hasta en sueños de la botella de sake. El fuerte olor de la bebida había impregnado el departamento de un ambiente, así que el recién llegado abrió la única ventana pese al frío invernal, esperando que circulara el aire.

Se aproximó al chico, sacándole la botella de la mano con algo de contrariedad dibujada en su rostro debido a la escena. De donde el chico había conseguido la botella, no tenía idea. Los negocios no vendían esos productos a menores de edad, así que tal vez la había robado.

Pero de nuevo, eso no iba con el correcto muchachito que tan solo había cometido un error, seguramente el primero en su vida.

Bueno, tal vez el segundo. El primero había sido enamorarse de él.

Rodeó la espalda del pequeño con sus brazos y lo levantó de la barra. Se deshizo de sus elegantes guantes de piel y acunó el sonrojado rostro con sus dos manos, entibiando las frías mejillas con su contacto.

Vio los párpados del niño moverse antes de abrirse lentamente. Sus límpidos ojitos castaños nublados y desorientados, sus llamativos labios entreabiertos y rosados, tentadores. Se sintió llamado a poseerlos, pero no podía hacerlo. Le había hecho una promesa al pequeño, y pese a que estaba borracho, de seguro lo recordaría y echaría a perder todo el proceso que tenía planeado para ganarse la confianza del chico nuevamente.

El escándalo de la prensa le había salido perfectamente sin siquiera haberse esforzado. Tan solo aprovechó la presencia de los fotógrafos para tratar de dar una impresión errónea sobre su relación con su primo. 

Ahora tendría que luchar contra sus impulsos por un tiempo mientras lo consolaba, como en viejos tiempos, y lo hacía confiar en él nuevamente. Fue una jugada sucia, pero cuando Seguchi Tohma quería algo, lo conseguía…

Y él deseaba, mas que nada, tener a su primo participando voluntariamente de todas las cochinadas sabrosas que deseaba hacerle. Deseaba que lo acompañara en su placer y disfrutara tanto como él, porque verlo sufrir y negándole era más de lo que el rubio podía soportar.

Por más fuertes que fueran sus impulsos sexuales, su primito siempre había sido su obsesión más grande. Eiri-kun solo había sido un reemplazo momentáneo.

- ¿Toh… ma? – balbuceó la vocecita entrecortada del pequeño que lo observaba interrogante, como si fuese una visión. El lío que el sake había originado en su cabeza había borrado todo protocolo que solía mantener con su primo.

El rubio sonrió cálidamente, besándolo en la frente para luego estrecharlo contra su pecho. 

- ¿Tohma?. – repitió la voz con una clara nota de interrogación y consternación. - ¿Qué haces aquí?. – murmuró contra su pecho, respondiendo al abrazo casi ausentemente, entregándose al momento.

- Dijiste que estabas enfermo y vine a ver como te encontrabas, pequeño. – replicó. – Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría¿recuerdas?. – no hubo respuesta. Tohma suspiró. - ¿Qué te sucede realmente?. – preguntó. 

Hubo un prolongado silencio. El pequeño nada mas yacía entre sus brazos, su rostro oculto. El adulto pensó que se había dormido nuevamente y que no obtendría respuesta, cuando finalmente oyó la débil voz empañada de atribulación:

- No lo soporto, Tohma… - su pequeña silueta tembló, como si estuviera por romper en llanto. – No soporto que me crean… que me crean… - no encontraba las palabras… Pero lo que no soportaba realmente era que todo fuese verdad…

Y que realmente, no le importara.

Que no le importara porque lo único que él deseaba realmente era estar con su primo.

- Shh… No fue tu culpa… - le susurró el hombre, comenzando a mecerlo suavemente entre sus brazos. – Todo quedó en el pasado. Hicimos borrón y cuenta nueva¿verdad?. Sólo olvídalo.

Fujisaki negó con la cabeza quedamente, sorbiendo infantilmente por la nariz antes de elevar el rostro para encarar a su primo. 

Tohma casi se queda sin aliento al verlo. Era una visión tanto magnífica como estremecedora. Su pequeño lucía sencillamente hermosos con sus grandes ojos relucientes a causa de las puras lágrimas sin verter, los labios rosados entreabiertos y sus pálidas mejillas encendidas.

Pero nada de eso compensaba la congoja que le ocasionaba verlo tan profundamente afectado. Sobre todo por algo que él había ocasionado.

De ser otra persona, a Seguchi no le habría movido un pelo. Pero se trataba de su pequeño primito.

- No entiendes, Tohma… - le dijo con voz ahogada. El hombre lo miró interrogante.

- ¿Qué no entiendo, Suggy-chan?.

- ¡Yo te amo!. – soltó de una vez antes de tener la oportunidad de analizarlo y sobreanalizarlo como era su costumbre. Después de todo, estaba borracho. Nadie prestaba atención a los borrachos¿verdad?. – Ya no pudo seguir así… Te amo tanto, Tohma… - balbuceó, mirando a su primo por primera vez en su joven vida con los ojos de un amante deseoso y desesperado. 

Rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de su contraparte hasta estar a solo centímetros de sus labios, sus cálidas respiraciones encontrándose. 

– Me lastimaba cuando solo me deseabas para tener sexo conmigo, pero también me lastimas al tratarme como a tu pequeño primo. – acercó mas su cuerpo al del sorprendido rubio, que lo oía con los ojos abiertos de par en par. 

Sabía lo que su primo sentía por él, pero oírlo de sus propios labios y de esa manera tan urgida, anhelante, ver esa mirada encendida en sus inocentes ojos, resultaba abrumador.

- Soy un idiota por haberme enamorado de mi propio primo, un enfermo, un depravado… Pero nada de eso me importa. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y que tú me ames con la misma intensidad… - oprimió invitadoramente su cuerpo contra el rígido e inmóvil cuerpo de Tohma, acercando sus labios al del mismo para besarlo tontamente a causa del sake.

El rubio no se resistió y el beso fue tronándose más intenso y apasionado por parte del inexperto muchacho. Tohma tan solo se limitaba a responder quedamente, gozando por el contacto iniciado voluntariamente y por primera vez de parte del chico. Su corazón latió con energías en su pecho, alegre con tal acontecimiento. El que Suguru lo besara por su voluntad e iniciativa era completamente distinto a lo que había experimentado hasta el momento, besándolo de sorpresa, y la sensación era mucho mas maravillosa.

El adulto sostuvo con suavidad pero firmeza la cintura del adolescente para que éste no fuera a parar al suelo debido a su lánguido estado. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y Seguchi no pudo evitar estremecerse de deseo al sentir el aroma del la piel del niño, ansiando cubrirla de besos de principio a fin.

El chico, sin separar sus labios de los de su contraparte se, sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, comenzado a acariciarlo con inesperada lasciva mientras frotaba sus caderas contra el cuerpo del rubio. Su propio cuerpo se sentía extrañamente caliente y el deseo crecía vertiginosamente dentro de él, buscando una salida, desesperando al desprevenido e inexperto chico.

- Hazme el amor de nuevo… - susurró implorante a su oído, gimiendo ahogadamente cuando su erección rozó el vientre del rubio. – Por favor… Por favor… no puedo estar sin ti… - comenzó a besarle el cuello, trazando un camino hasta su clavícula mientras hacía un tonto intento de desabotonar el pesado abrigo del hombre que estorbaba el contacto de sus pieles. – Tohma… - llamó suplicante sin despegar sus labios de su pecho, anhelando que sus súplicas fuesen oídas. – Prometo que estaré dispuesto siempre que lo desees… No volveré a negarte nada... Pero házmelo, por favor… ummm…

El adulto suspiró entrecortadamente, buscando en toda su humanidad la voluntad que necesitaría para hacer lo correcto. 

La solicitud de Suguru era más de lo que había esperado y se encontraba más que dispuesto a honrarla… Pero debía hacer las cosas correctamente, empezando por esa noche. Mas adelante podría darse el gusto, cuando el niño estuviese sobrio y le solicitara nuevamente que lo tomara.

Tomó delicadamente los hombros del pequeño para separarlo de sí. Los besos de Fujisaki eran intensos, urgidos, demandantes, y no fue fácil alejarlo de su cuerpo. El chico emitió un simpático quejido ahogado de protesta y reticente se separó. 

- Vamos a descansar. – le dijo en tono casi paternal. 

El más joven adoptó una expresión enfurruñada que hizo sonreír al adulto, intentando nuevamente deslizar una manita debajo de la ropa del hombre mientras este lo recogía entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su futón. 

Esquivando los avances de su primo, Tohma lo depositó bajo las frazadas, tomando ambas manitas invasivas y colocándolas juntas bajo el abrigo.

La mirada de Suguru se mostró intensamente dolida y entristecida con el gesto, interpretándolo como un cruel rechazo a su ofrecimiento. Se sentía humillado y denigrado, todo acrecentado mil veces por el atontamiento del sake.

- Descansa, gatito. Hablaremos mañana si quieres… - le susurró antes de besar su frente con devoción. 

- No me dejes… - imploró con un hilo de voz, extendiendo nuevamente una mano para tomar una de las del rubio de manera posesiva.

El empresario, ligeramente sorprendido por el pedido, asintió quedamente.

- Me quedaré a tu lado… Descansa. Oyasuminasai, gatito.

Los ojos de Fujisaki se cerraron casi instantáneamente y su rostro adoptó una expresión mas serena en sueños.

El hombre suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes de manera cansina. ¿Recordaría el chico todas las cosas que le había dicho esa noche¿Estaría dispuesto a responsabilizarse por ellas?. Porque él estaba más que dispuesto a seguir adelante y estar con su primo, pese a todas las repercusiones que esto podía traerles. Él cuidaría que nada dañara a Suguru.

_- ¡Tohma!. – chilló claramente exaltado y aterrada la voz de Fujisaki cuando su primo hundió una de sus manos entre sus piernas mientras lo sostenía fijamente de la cintura. - ¡Tohma…! – volvió a protestar con mayor horror al comprender que no era un sueño; su jefe, primo y gran amor verdaderamente lo estaba tocando de esa manera tan deliciosa, pero al mismo tiempo tan vergonzosa e impúdica._

_Hacía unos días, algo dentro de Seguchi-san se había roto inesperadamente, haciéndolo ceder finalmente a la tentación, comenzando a liberar todos sus enfermizos sentimientos contenidos por su pequeño primo. Lo besaba cuando lo encontraba desprevenido, lo tocaba a su antojo y lo sostenía entre sus brazos hasta cansarse, aún cuando el chicuelo se retorciera y protestara débilmente a sus avances atrevidos. _

_El niño se quejaba y huía, sorprendido y escandalizado por la inmoral conducta. Pero el empresario podía ver en esos ojos que le encantaba, que disfrutaba con cada uno de sus toques inapropiados sobre su virgen cuerpo. En el fondo de esos abismales ojos castaños, el rubio podía ver escondida esa satisfacción que solía leer en los ojos de su primito cuando años atrás, antes de macharse, Tohma le dedica su entera atención y compartía el tiempo con él._

_Ese día determinante, Fujisaki, siendo tan serio, trabajador y perfeccionista había quedado solo nuevamente en el salón de ensayos de Bad Luck, trabajando más horas extras que cualquier otro empleado; incluso K y Sakano-san. _

_Tohma se había valido de la quietud que reinaba en los pasillos en esas altas horas de la noche para poder finalmente materializar ese impúdico deseo que sentía. Había llamado a su primo a su oficina bajo el pretexto de querer discutir temas relacionados con el trabajo. Lo había distraído con charlas insulsas que no iban a ningún lado, temas relacionados con las melodías, decisiones que ya habían sido tomadas hacía tiempo y la gira. _

_Por alguna especie de tácito acuerdo ambos pretendían que nada inusual había estado ocurriendo entre ellos. Pretendían no haber estado jugando al cazador y a la presa, pretendían que las cosas entre ellos se habían tornado bastante morbosas y raras para tratarse de primos y finalmente, pretendieron que eran jefe y empleado. _

_Cuando el niño finalmente bajó la guardia y pareció relajarse ante la intimidante humanidad del imponente empresario, éste lo tomó impulsivamente entre sus brazos para empezar a ahogarlo con besos deseosos._

_El cerebro de Suguru tardó unos momentos en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Un momento había estado conversando naturalmente con su jefe y al siguiente, sentía aterciopelados trozos de carne frotarse contra sus labios, su olfato siendo inundado por el aroma de su primo, anonadándolo._

_Cuando finalmente las neuronas del confundido adolescente hicieron sinapsis y comprendió que el que le besaba no era tan solo su mayor fantasía, sino también su jefe, su primo y un hombre, nada más y nada menos, comenzó a pugnar por salir de la prisión de sus restringentes brazos._

_- ¡Tohma¿¡Qué haces¡BASTA! – chilló contra esos labios atacantes que se negaban a abandonar los suyos mientras él empujaba vehementemente al hombre para alejarlo de sí. _

_La rapidez con la que las cosas se desarrollaban lo asustaba, lo hacía sentir fuera de contro;, y eso no le agradaba. Él siempre tenía estricto control sobre todo. He aquí otra de las razones por la que se resistía a los avances de Tohma._

_El presidente se apoyaba contra su escritorio, con un brazo había apresado con firmeza la cintura del adolescente, obligándolo a permanecer inmóvil entre sus piernas mientras lo abrumaba con besos urgidos esparcidos por el renuente rostro del mas joven. Las caricias no tardaron en unirse a la empresa, acosando la delicada piel, erizándola y haciendo al inexperiente chicuelo estremecerse; tanto de placer como temor. _

_- Mmm… No… Ya basta, Tohma… Esto no… - no podía negar que las caricias se sentían bien sobre su piel ardiente. Las manos frías de Tohma parecían aplacar en cierta medida ese alboroto que sentía en su piel._

_- Shh… Hablas demasiado, Suggy-chan. – susurró sobre sus labios con entonación divertida, dejando que sus manos bajaran hasta el trasero del chiquillo, quien soltó un respingo de sorpresa ante la osada caricia._

_- ¡Tohma!. – su sonrojo era tanto intenso como enternecedor, revelando lo apocado que se sentía el pudoroso muchacho._

_Su protesta fue completamente ignorada por su contraparte, que permanecía concentrado en devorar sus labios y acariciar la mayor extensión de piel que pudiera._

_El corazón de Suguru palpitó furioso dentro de su pecho, asustado con la situación y la magnitud del contradictorio placer que sentía al ser tocado de esa manera por su propio primo. Emitía sonidos ahogados de protesta en la boca hambrienta de su agresor y se removía débilmente entre sus brazos, apoyando ambas manos sobre el amplio pecho masculino tratando de alejarlo de sí._

_Pero fue cuando la mano del rubio pasó habilidosa y conocedora de sus caderas hasta su entrepierna que el pequeño exclamó exaltado, vocalizando su azoramiento y embarazo._

_- ¡No… toques ahí!. ¡Deja..! – chilló profundamente avergonzado, sintiéndose violado al ser palpado sin mucho preámbulo, sobre todo sin invitación._

_El pequeño reanudó su lucha por liberarse de esos brazos, de esas caricias, de esos labios antes de perder por completo el control de sus actos. Un fuerte cosquilleo sofocante recorría hormigueante todo su cuerpo y en especial su rostro, sofocándolo. El aire parecía haberse hecho pesado e irrespirable, así como la temperatura de la habitación parecía haberse incrementado ridículamente. _

_La mal intencionada caricia continuó su labor. Tohma liberó la boca del mocoso y lo ubicó rápida y habilidosamente de espaldas a él, haciendo nula la distancia entre su pecho y la pequeña espalda del muchacho. De ésta manera evitaba que lo empujara mientras él lo sostenía con firmeza con un brazo a la par que la mano intrusa se perdía sin muchos preámbulos dentro de la ropa interior del niño, robándole un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir el directo e íntimo contacto por primera vez._

_Para agrado del presidente, se encontró con la intimidad de su pequeño primo casi completamente despierta y levemente húmeda._

_Sonrió mas que satisfecho._

_- Mira nada más... – susurró, cerrando la suave mano alrededor de la sensible y pulsante virilidad, haciendo al dueño respingar nuevamente y gemir roncamente. - Eres un pequeño caliente; apenas te he tocado y ya estás listo… - le susurró con voz rasposa a la oreja antes de lamer el lóbulo de la misma, provocando que la pequeña figura que tenía apresada comenzara a temblar. _

_- Eso no… yo… lo siento… - el niño parecía haber perdido la facultad de hilar pensamientos y vocalizar palabras debido a lo embarazoso de toda la situación para él._

_Seguchi lo comprendía perfectamente. Era su primera vez y reconocía que él estaba avanzando demasiado rápido. Pero no deseaba detenerse._

_El cuerpo del adolescente se sacudía sin control ni razón definida, convulsionándose extasiado entre los brazos de su primo. Tal vez por el temor, tal vez por la vergüenza, tal vez por la expectativa o el placer; pero lo más probable se trataba de todas las anteriores aunadas, convirtiendo aquella situación en una experiencia bastante excitante._

_Seguchi sonrió complacido al oírlo gemir ahogadamente, de manera quejosa, removiéndose un tanto hesitante y renuente entre sus piernas. El hombre lo estrechó con mayor ahínco haciendo su propia virilidad rozar el pequeño trasero del niño. Cerró los ojos fascinado, mordiéndose el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que iniciaba los movimientos acariciantes sobre ese delicioso trozo de carne de su presa._

_No trascurrió mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente, todo vestigio de duda y negación por parte del joven tecladista se esfumara para dar lugar a una sinfonía de estimulantes resuellos, jadeos y quejidos que eran como combustible para la excitación del hombre. Oír esos gemidos tan sensuales de los vírgenes labios que tanto deseaba ultrajar era sencillamente idílico._

_Había soñado tantos años con aquello. Había esperado tanto tiempo. Había abandonado cruelmente a su pequeño mocoso para ir a Norte América, prometiéndole regresar y llamar todos los días._

_Pero sus promesas fueron corroídas con el tiempo. Sus cartas y llamadas se hicieron cada vez más escasas hasta finalmente cesar totalmente. Seguchi se había visto envuelto en un ritmo de vida que lo consumía por completo y había hallado un reemplazante para el hermoso niño que dejó en casa._

_Pero había regresado y finalmente había dejado ir esa enfermiza obsesión que tenía con su cuñado y que tanto daño había causado: a su matrimonio, a Mika, a Eiri, a él mismo y hasta a su niño. Ahora solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y dar rienda suelta a todos esos sentimientos morbosos e inapropiados que había albergado por su infantil primito._

_Y ahí lo tenía: Su pequeño cuerpo, ahora más relajado, apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, emitiendo suaves resuellos que iban en aumento de igual manera que las caricias que propinaba sobre su erección; entregado al placer que le estaba dando._

_Suguru nunca había experimentado algo así en toda su corta vida. Era mil veces mejor, más placentero y más erótico que la masturbación. Nunca pensó que la diferencia sería tan abismal._

_De lo que se había estado perdiendo._

_El calor creció dentro de su cuerpo, ahogando su rostro, acelerando su respiración. El cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo se había concentrado en su bajo vientre, haciéndese pesado e incómodo. Ahora era tan intenso que toda su piel se erizaba, caliente, sensible y el aire faltaba a sus pulmones._

_Inconcientemente meció las caderas contra la mano que lo acariciaba de esa manera tan placentera, buscando mayor gozo y contacto. El rubio sonrió complacido al percatarse de los sensuales y casi involuntarios movimientos de esas estrechas caderas._

_- Oh… Toh... ma – balbuceó el mas joven sin notarlo, con ojos cerrados y rostro muy sonrojado. Meció lascivamente las estrechas caderas contra la mano que le hacía el favor en un intento por obtener más._

_El adulto presionó fuertemente su pelvis contra el trasero del niño, acelerando las caricias sobre el miembro que ya había alcanzado toda su envergadura con rapidez asombrosa. No había duda que su niño era un primerizo; pero él le enseñaría todo lo que necesitaría saber._

_Los estímulos que recibía su intimidad se habían intensificado, haciéndose veloces y febriles, empujando al inexperto muchacho al límite. Emitió un sonoro gemido como testimonio de su gozo que fue ahogado por una firme mano sobre sus labios mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir el fluido ascender hasta ser expulsado de su cuerpo, bañando sus pantalones así como la mano de Seguchi. _

_No había tenido el tiempo ni la claridad mental para formular advertencia, pero el rubio parecía estar complacido de todas maneras. Llevó la mano húmeda hasta sus labios para saborear el líquido viscoso sin dejar de sostener al niño con fuerzas. _

_- Gimes muy bonito cuando te corres. – comentó el hombre, terriblemente excitado._

_Oír ese entusiasta gemido que el inexperto adolescente había emitido sin restricciones en la cúspide de su placer, avivó la resolución y el hambre del presidente. Sentía su propia virilidad hinchada y goteante dentro de sus pantalones luego de haberse prácticamente masturbado con el culo de Suguru._

_Necesitaba alivio inmediato._

_Fujisaki encontró que era incapaz de moverse, reposando mansamente contra el amplio pecho de su primo mientras sentía las últimas remanencias del maravilloso orgasmo disiparse para luego sentir unas pesadas oleadas de cansancio golpearlo. Su mente estaba nublada, su juicio de huelga. Parecía que todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido dejándolo cansado y completamente satisfecho._

_Tohma lo recogió entre sus brazos posesivamente, abrazándolo con intensidad. El niño no opuso residencia mientras luchaba por recobrar el aire y la claridad mental. Se acurrucó sumisamente entre los brazos de la persona amada, disfrutando de su calor y su contacto, imaginando que su primo correspondía sus afectos, fantaseando con que eran pareja y nada ni nadie importaba._

_Seguchi-san tenía otros planes. Aprovechando la semi inconsciencia del chico, rápidamente lo despojó de sus vestimentas de la cintura para abajo sin recibir mucha resistencia de parte del enajenado muchacho. Luego lo recogió entre sus brazos y se sentó en la silla empresarial, amplia y cómoda, el frío contacto del cuero refrescando su febril piel a través de la fina camisa. Ubicó el agotado cuerpo del niño a horcajadas sobre su regazo, de frente a él; Suguru se dejó hacer, demasiado cansado e ido como para percibir lo que estaba sucediendo._

_La magnitud y envergadura de esa maravillosa nueva experiencia había nublado su mente por completo, dejándolo extasiado, contento y casi inconciente. Acababa de tener el mas maravilloso orgasmo de su vida de la mano su primo._

_Tohma tomó de los hombros al muchacho, que había dejado descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho, para alejarlo un poco de sí y poder contemplarlo sin reparos ni limitaciones bajo la luz de la viva cuidad de Tokio, que ingresaba desafiante por las amplias ventas de su oficina._

_Seguchi quedó maravillado con la visión. Su miembro se agitó ansioso dentro de sus pantalones cuando el muchacho entreabrió lánguidamente los ojos empañados de cansancio para verlo. La comisura de sus hinchados labios se elevaron escuetamente conformando una dulce sonrisa que casi arranca un ronco gemido al empresario._

_Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio comenzó a recorrer ese menudo cuerpo que tenía a su merced, tocando cada recavo, cada curva, cada hendidura; ninguna porción de piel escapó a sus caricias. Al inicio fueron delicadas, luego atrevidas y deseosas, seguidas bajo la lánguida mirada observadora del niño. La escueta sonrisa se acentuó al constatar la idolatría con la que era contemplado por el empresario, y sintiendo una fuerte emoción embargarlo, Suguru se lanzó al cuello de su primo, hundiendo el rostro apenado en él, encantado de ser el objeto de dicha admiración._

_Los brazos del adulto lo recibieron gustosos, estrechándolo intensamente, sus manos recorriendo ahora su cintura y sus caderas, estrujando lascivamente sus nalgas y sus esbeltos y delicados muslos. La calidez y suavidad que calificaban ese cuerpo parecían embriagarlo de deseo, haciendo su virilidad clamar a gritos por poseer esa deliciosa abertura que hacía tiempo lo llamaba._

_La respiración del chico se había tornado pausada evidenciado su estado de reposo. Se había acurrucado sobre el pecho de su primo, dejando sin pudor que éste lo palpara a sus anchas con devoción y hambre. Sentirlo recorrerlo era una sensación intensamente erótica, pero no se hallaba del todo repuesto de su experiencia reciente para disfrutarla completamente o siquiera sentir verguenza._

_Súbitamente, Suguru sintió una intromisión en un lugar por demás íntimo. Se tensó, removiéndose un tanto temeroso pero aún indeciso respecto a detener todo aquello. Si bien se sentía avergonzado de ser tocado de esa manera, y justamente ahí, no negaría que se sentía muy bien._

_Un gimoteo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió, luego de un rato, un tercer dígito invadir su tenso y estrecho pasaje. El canal se cerraba entorno a los invasores, impidiendo el paso, empujándolos fuera de su cuerpo. _

_- I… Ittai… Tohma… __Duele…_

_Estaba asustado. No sabía que esperar, pese a tener una vaga idea de lo que se suponía debía suceder. Algo en el fondo de su mente le hacía vacilar de que todo debiera funcionar de esa manera… No que su primo no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Pero podía existir la posibilidad de que estuviese cometiendo un error¿no?. ¿Por qué alguien querría entrar a _ese_ lugar?._

_Estaba asustado, las cosas se le habían salido de control. Todo iba demasiado rápido y estaba seguro que no lograría que Tohma se detuviera por más que implorara. No lo había hecho en los últimos días, ni minutos antes cuando lo masturbó._

_Entonces, si su primo lo tomaba y él no quería¿sería una violación?. ¿Su primo lo violaría?._

_Deseaba vehementemente en esos momentos sentir los besos conciliadores de Tohma sobre sus mejillas y hombros, oírlo susurrar a su oído promesas y palabras afectuosas como había hecho en otras ocasiones. _

_Como adivinando los pensamientos dubitativos y atemorizados que asechaban la cabeza de su niño, Seguchi lo estrechó entre sus brazos con mayor fuerza, tomando con afecto una pequeña y elegante mano para besarla con devoción y luego apoyarla sobre su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, sus dedos continuaron con la labor de estirar el pasaje de niño y lubricarlo con su propia semilla._

_Tohma hacía un gran esfuerzo por atenerse al proceso de modo de que su primo disfrutara su primera vez, pese a que estaba resultando ser un tanto forzosa. Aún así, no quería que experimentara mas dolor del que ya estaba predeterminado, así que contuvo su propia necesidad y las ganas de penetrarlo de una estocada. _

_Podía recordar a un niño de la misma edad de su primo que no había tenido tanta suerte en su primera experiencia, y eso le estrujaba el corazón…_

_- Tranquilo… Relájate… - le susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalada y la perfecta curvatura de su pequeño trasero. – Tendré cuidado, lo prometo pequeño… _

_- No… - no alcanzó a formular la oración completa, pues ni él mismo sabía lo que quería._

_Es decir,_ sabía_ que quería a Tohma, pero no sabía si quería que lo tomara por primera vez. Tenía muchas dudas e inseguridades; estaba llanamente aterrado. Y la aparente convicción de su pariente de llevar la situación hasta al final solo alimentaba su recelo._

_Fujisaki tragó con dificultad, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, deseando que la incomodidad y el agudo dolor de ser invadido se desvanecieran con celeridad. Quería disfrutar de todo aquello, pero parecía ser que su cuerpo se negaba a cederle esa alegría. Se tensaba y se convulsionaba, dificultándole a su primo hacer lo que debía. Temía que pronto lo lanzara al suelo y lo sacara de la oficina, harto de su cobardía._

_Luchando por dejar a un lado sus dudas e inseguridades, el pequeño comenzó a desabotonar la costosa y elegante camisa que llevaba su amante, tratando de concentrarse en su tarea y bloquear la incomodidad que esos dedos le hacían sentir al invadirlo._

_Seguchi jadeó, encantado, sintiendo las manitas del niño acariciar los músculos de su pecho una vez que logró abrirle la camisa. Suguru parecía tan encantado como él, observándolo con deseo, clavando los dedos en su carne, masajeándola. El niño no pudo resistirse; al ver esa maravillosa porción de piel sensual al descubierto, se inclinó para depositar una cuota de besos por toda su superficie._

_El adulto se estremeció, suspirando satisfecho con la propia iniciativa que demostraba su gatito. Sus pequeñas manitas inexpertas actuaban cual afrodisíaco cuando lo tocaban de esa manera tonta, tentativa, con temor._

_Y luego sus labios, calientes, húmedos, suaves…_

_Y su lengua aterciopelada recorriendo sus pezones, jugueteando con ellos logrando provocarle intensos escalofríos y cosquilleos placenteros._

_Tohma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió roncamente al sentir los trazos húmedos que el niño dejaba sobre su piel indefensa._

_Luego de haber catado la elasticidad del muchacho, calculando que podría abrirse paso sin mayores dificultades, el presidente tomó nuevamente una de las manos del niño para llevarla hasta la pretina de sus pantalones. El niño, adivinando lo que deseaban de él, se sonrojó adorablemente, haciendo que la sangre del adulto hirviera. _

_Estaba tan duro que la prisión de sus pantalones era tortuosa. Su erección demandaba ser liberada._

_- Vamos, pequeño…-incentivó los tímidos toques del chico, que deslizó una insegura mano dentro de los pantalones para sorprenderse al hallar lo que estaba buscando. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas al sacar el hinchado miembro del hombre de los pantalones y verlo palpitar vivo, húmedo y listo en su pequeña mano._

_¡Era enorme!. _

_Contuvo el aire en los pulmones, clavando la mirada asombrada en _aquello _que su primo pretendía introducirle. ¡No había modo que algo tan grande cupiera dentro de algo tan pequeño!._

_El joven tecladista sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él mientras su primo lo observaba sonriendo divertido ante su obvia angustia._

_- Pareces asustado… - su tono de voz dejaba translucir una leve entonación de mofa que inquietó aún mas al muchacho. Comenzaba a desear poder salir corriendo de todo aquello… Pero ¿cómo volvería a mirar a la cara a su primo si lo hacía?._

_Pasó saliva con dificultad, el temblor que aquejaba su cuerpo haciéndose más evidente con la ansiedad que estaba experimentando._

_- Tohma… - chilló con vocecita temerosa. – Es muy grande... – se removió sobre el regazo del hombre, tratando de alejarse, pero éste afirmó el agarre que tenía sobre el pequeño para que no se le ocurriera dejarlo con las ganas. - ¿Estás seguro que cabrá?. – preguntó dubitativo y esperanzado, deseando oir un "no" para ser puesto en libertad posteriormente._

_El rubio no pudo evitar reír sueltamente ante la clara duda en la voz y expresión aterrorizada del inexperimente niño. Suguru aún era demasiado joven e inocente como para estar en esa situación, Seguchi era conciente de ello. Pero ya no podía esperar más. Moriría si debía aguardar un par de años a que el mocoso al menos estuviese un poco mas maduro. Simplemente no era tan altruista._

_Deseaba invadir ese delicioso trasero, deseaba sentir su miembro hundido en la cálida y húmeda estrechez de ese virgen pasaje. Deseaba violar esa cavidad, una y otra vez, marcarla como suya, ajustarla a su envergadura, y solo la suya._

_- Haré que quepa, no te preocupes. – replicó con suficiencia y algo de socarronería antes de besar con fuerza esos labios carnosos para callar cualquier protesta que pudieran formular. _

_Suguru pugnó unos instantes en defensa de su desasosiego; quería que su inquietud fuera oída, quería que su primo lo reconfortara y le prometiera que no le lastimaría, que tendría cuidado… Quería oírlo una y otra vez hasta que el concepto quedara grabado en su cabeza._

_Pero como solía suceder, se perdió en el beso que tan intensamente le estaba regalando el hombre que mas amaba. Suguru sería eternamente feliz con tener esos labios solo para él, que acariciaran solo su piel y la de nadie mas, que besaran solo sus labios y le hablaran palabras afectuosas solo a él._

_Volvió a la realidad material con la intensidad del dolor punzante que sintió en su intimidad al sentir el caliente y húmedo miembro de su primo empujar el estrecho y tenso anillo de músculos que guardaba su entrada._

_- ¡Ow¡Tohma…! – chilló con voz angustiada, llevando ambas manos a los brazos del hombre en busca de seguridad._

_Todo su cuerpo volvió a tensarse automáticamente, resistiendo la intromisión. Fujisaki clavó los dedos en los hombros de su amante como señal de protesta, implorándole silenciosamente que detuviera su marcha. Pero Tohma había apresado sus angostas caderas con firmeza y no soltaba el agarre que tenía sobre ellas, obligándolas a descansar sobre su virilidad erguida y preparada._

_- ¡Tohma¡Onegashimasu…! _

_- Shhh… Solo será un momento, pequeño._

_Suguru inhaló sonoramente, haciendo un esfuerzo por ahogar el grito de dolor al sentir ese prominente trozo de carne empujar contra su indispuesto pasaje, traspasando el tenso anillo._

_En ese momento el pequeño emitió un angustioso grito que fue acompañado de un par de lágrimas involuntarias que corrieron por sus sonrojadas mejillas._

_La silenciadora mano del presidente no tardó en hacerse presente sobre sus hinchados labios, posándose sobre ellos con fuerza para acallar su dolor. Fujisaki sintió que más lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos cerrados ante tal hiriente desconsideración en conjunto con el trozo de carne que era empujado forzosamente dentro de su cuerpo._

_Suguru sentía que lo partían en dos, que todo su interior ardía, era desgarrado. Pero sus protestas eran ahogadas por la firme mano de su amante sobre su boca._

_- Shh… Shh… Se buen niño, Suguru… mmm… ¡Ah!. Relájate y déjame penetrarte… - le susurró conciliatoriamente, su voz empañada de profundo placer al ser recibido en esa aterciopelada y ardiente cavidad. _

_Pero Suguru estbaa herido por su desconsideración e hizo oídos sordos. Su cuerpo se negaba de ser penetrado, tensándose y haciéndolo doloroso para él, pero aún mas delicioso para su pareja._

_- ¡No me gusta!. ¡Duele…!_

_- Relájate…_

_- ¡No puedo!. – lloriqueó, ahora con profusas lágrimas de desesperación y dolor corriendo por sus mejillas._

_El mayor se sintió conmovido y lo besó nuevamente, acariciando con suavidad sus costillas al mismo tiempo que lograba internarse en esas profundidades un poco más._

_El niño lo podía sentir dentro suyo, clavándose dolorosamente. ¿Cómo diablos era posible que doliera tanto?. El padecimiento lo desgarraba y no era en absoluto placentero, como le habían dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que otras parejas lo hicieran con toda naturalidad?. _

_Lágrimas empañaron sus bonitos ojos infantiles mientras era besado con vehemencia y las manos de su primo sostenían con firmeza sus caderas en posición dejándolo sin oportunidad alguna de resistirse. Se mordió el labio inferior haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas por no volver a gritar. No quería ser molesto, pero la incomodidad se incrementaba con cada centímetro que la erección de Tohma se enterraba en él._

_- ¡Ah…¡No... No puedo¡Tohma, por favor!. – gimoteó con desesperación, removiéndose sobre el hombre, tratando de liberarse. El miembro de su primo era sencillamente demasiado grande para lograr penetrarlo a pesar de la preparación y la lubricación._

_- Aguanta un poco mas, ya estoy dentro… - murmuró el hombre entre dientes apretados a causa de su propio placer. ¡Suguru estaba tan apretado!._

_- ¡Duele demasiado¡Quítalo! – insistió el niño implorante al ver pedida toda su dignidad y orgullo. No le importaba lloriquear como niña pequeña; ya no soportaba más._

_Seguchi suspiró pesadamente, mirando con culpabilidad el rostro lloroso del pequeño. Aflojó el agarre sobre el tierno cuerpo y retiró su erección del interior del mismo arrancando un lloriqueo callado al niño. Lo sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo protectoramente. _

_Si sólo pudiera protegerlo de él mismo…_

_El adolescente hundió el rostro avergonzado en el cuello de su primo, demasiado apenado por su cobardía y poca resistencia. De seguro Tohma estaba enfadado con él y pronto le diría que se marchara. Ante el solo pensamiento, el niño se aferró con más fuerzas al hombre, estrechándolo contra sí, desando que le devolviera el reafirmante gesto; pero eso no pasó._

_Ya no quería hacer el amor. El dolor había matado su excitación y despejado su mente aturdida y abrumada de sensaciones. Solo quería permanecer abrazado a su primo por todo le tiempo que le fuera posible. Deseaba dormir arrullado por el sonido de su respiración y de la fragancia que despedía su piel._

_Pero Tohma no había llegado tan cerca para rendirse. _

_Sin perder más tiempo en cavilaciones, el empresario se levantó de la silla llevándose consigo a un sorprendido adolescente que permanecía aferrado a su cuello y con las piernas entrelazadas en su angosta cintura._

_- Tohma… ¿qué haces?. – inquirió la vacilante vocecilla._

_El hombre no respondió, tan solo sentó al chico sobre su escritorio, permaneciendo él entre las delgadas piernas. _

_Volvió a besar los labios del expectante muchacho mientras dirigía nuevamente su miembro a la cavidad del niño, ahora más dilatada y húmeda. Rozó la abertura con la punta de su erección, sintiendo la carnosa carne que la rodeaba antes de intentar penetrarla de nuevo. _

_Suguru emitió un sonoro quejido que fue acallado por la boca del empresario al sentir nuevamente ese trozo caliente de carne entrar parcialmente en él de una sola embestida, llenándolo hasta la mitad. Sentía como si algo dentro suyo se hubiera desgarrado, pero sabía que no era así, de lo contrario dolería mucho más._

_Tohma lo besaba con imperiosidad, con autoritarismo, silenciando así cualquier protesta. El niño gimió de dolor al sentir el miembro penetrarlo más profundamente que la vez anterior, haciendo sus entrañas arder por la fricción, dilatándolo._

_- Mmm… Pequeño, eres tan estrecho…ah… - murmuró sobre sus labios, gimiendo roncamente mientras empujaba su hombría lentamente dentro del cuerpo sometido._

_Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las pálidas mejillas del adolescente, que hacía el esfuerzo de contener la imperante necesidad de vocalizar su malestar._

_Tohma lo estaba partiendo en dos._

_- Oh… Suguru… - gimió nuevamente con los ojos cerradas, acariciando la espalda del muchacho. – Suguru…_

_El joven tecladista abrió los ojos llorosos para observar la expresión de profundo placer dibujada en el rostro de Tohma._

_Su primo lucía absolutamente hermoso._

_Y gemía su nombre._

_Lo llamaba a él._

_- Pequeño… _

_Fujisaki sintió de pronto que el dolor menguaba, ya fuese porque su cuerpo se adaptaba al de Tohma o por el simplemente por el hecho de ver lo extasiado que estaba su primo. Tal vez eso era suficiente motivación para sobrellevar con estoicismo la situación._

_Quería darle ese regalo a Tohma. Quería que disfrutara. Si su cuerpo era lo que deseaba, se lo daría._

_El rubio empresario empujó con delicadeza al niño, indicándole que se recostara a lo largo del escritorio. Hizo rápidamente todo lo que había sobre éste a un lado de un veloz e impulsivo manotazo para permitirle al pequeño descansar sobre el frío mueble._

_El niño cumplió, sintiendo la frialdad del vidrio del escritorio lastimar su piel febril. Arqueó la espalda gatunamente, arrancando una sonrisa a su primo, que lo miraba con ojos nublados de placer._

_- Eres un niño muy bueno, Suguru… - ronroneó, separando aún mas ambas piernas para ubicarse mejor entre ellas y tener un mejor ángulo para penetrarlo con profundidad. No podía esperar para sentirse completamente dentro del niño, para empezar a embestirlo, para oír sus gritos de placer._

_El hombre acarició los suaves muslos, exprimiéndolos con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria, sintiendo que lentamente perdía el control ante la intensa sensualidad que exudaba el niño. Suguru lo estaba volviendo loco lentamente, convirtiendo su sangre en lava, nublando su raciocinio, haciendo que se pierda en su cuerpo…_

_- Suguru… eres tan hermoso… - jadeó el rubio, contemplándolo con mirada de admiración. – No puedo apartar los ojos de ti… Me aprietas enloquecedoramente… - gruño entre dientes apretados, echando atrás la cabeza, gimiendo, casi rugiendo cuando deslizo su virilidad fuera de esa cavidad para embestirlo después con un poco de rudeza, robando al chicuelo un lloriqueo callado._

_El niño lo miró jadeante desde abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados y bañados de lágrimas, los labios entreabiertos permitiéndole jadear en busca de aire para sus pulmones y chillar en busca de alivio._

_La visual era mas de lo que Tohma podía soportar. _

_Un pequeño quejido escapó de su garganta cuando Seguchi lo asió de las caderas con mas energías de la requerida, salió nuevamente de él casi por completo, la cabeza de su miembro solo rozando su entrada, y lo volvió a penetrar hondamente de una estocada brutal._

_Suguru gritó._

_Tohma estaba tan enloquecido y embriagado por las sensaciones que ni se preocupó de hacerlo callar._

_Finalmente estaba completamente dentro; el pasaje del niño se cerraba alrededor de su masculinidad a la perfección, amoldándose a su tamaño y forma, reconociéndolo como su dueño._

_Sin poder esperar más, el hombre comenzó a embestirlo duramente y con firmeza. Su duro miembro entrando y saliendo del angosto pasaje reiteradas veces para arremeter con fuerza hasta alcanzar el tope, haciendo chillar de dolor al pequeño bajo suyo con cada embate._

_- ¡Tohma..! – protestó ante la innecesaria brusquedad, con los ojos bañados de lágrimas. Pero su protesta fue ignorada; el rubio estaba perdido en su propio placer, su libido alimentado por los quejidos de dolor del pequeño. - ¡Por… favor…¡Ah…! _

_El adulto hundía su miembro con dureza dentro de su cuerpo, sus caderas golpeándolo sin piedad, incrementando su ritmo con cada segundo a la par que el placer del hombre se incrementaba, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco, dejándolo sin aire._

_Suguru cerró los ojos y pasó el brazo sobre ellos, tratando de despejar su mente. Su figura era sacudida fuertemente con cada embestida, arrancándole gimoteos, haciéndolo jadear._

_- ¡Tohma…¡Ah! Me duele… Hazlo más… despacio… ¡ah!_

_El presidente emitió un profundo gruñido en respuesta a la par que daba una particularmente fuerte estocada, seguidas por otra._

_- Si… sigues así…me vas a matar… - chilló el pequeño._

_- No digas… sandeces…- jadeó._

_- ¡Tohma…!_

_- Shhh… _

_Tohma ignoraba las protestas y gimoteos del mocoso pues se hallaba perdido en el placer que ese magnífico trasero le ofrecía. Era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida. Todo ese cuerpo puro e incorrupto era sencillamente demasiado perfecto y estimulante como para siquiera tratar de contenerse._

_Así que arremetió contra la postrada figura del niño sin contemplación, con fuertes movimientos de cadera, sosteniendo separadas ambas piernas. La visión de su miembro enrojecido y húmedo siendo engullido por el palpitante pasaje del mocoso era la visión más excitante que había visto._

_Los quejidos y chillidos del niño fueron menguando progresivamente, pero no desapreciaron por competo. Tohma lo embestía con demasiado ahínco, lastimándolo. Pero el dolor era ahogado por el placer que comenzó a sentir una vez que su canal se adaptó al miembro del hombre, permitiéndole deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo con mayor fluidez._

_Lentamente al calor de su piel se le unió un intenso cosquilleo propulsado por los movimientos maestros de su amante dentro de su cuerpo. Su miembro comenzó a despertar nuevamente, irguiéndose, confundiendo al niño. ¿El dolor lo estaba excitando¿O simplemente era el ver a su primo con la frente sudorosa, el rostro contraído y los músculos tensos sosteniendo abiertas sus piernas mientras lo embestía con gran concentración?_

_Suguru no quería pensar. Solo quería sentir, concentrarse en esa maravillosa sensación que invadía su cuerpo y se incrementaba a cada segundo de manera vertiginosa._

_Seguchi reparó en la erección del muchacho. Detuvo por unos instantes los embates para besarlo en los labios, cosa que Suguru le agradeció en silencio con una mirada que le hizo sonreír. _

_Su niño era maravilloso._

_El hombre luego cerró una mano en torno al miembro del pequeño y comenzó a masajearlo al ritmo de sus embates. Tan rápido como con anterioridad el adolescente estuvo listo para correrse. Era virgen e inexperto, así que no hacía falta demasiada estimulación para hacerlo explotar._

_Por su parte, Seguchi quería disfrutar todo aquello lo más posible._

_- Vamos pequeño… quiero oírte gemir nuevamente de esa manera tan deliciosa mientras te corres… - solicitó el hombre con voz ronca, masturbándolo furiosamente al tiempo que lo penetraba de la misma manera. Suguru se sonrojó aún más al oír la obscenidad del pedido._

_- ¡Ah¡Tohma…¡Agh…!_

_- ¿Si hermoso…? _

_- Mmm… Ah, me corro… _

_Seguchi sonrió divertido ante la poca resistencia del niño mientras su mano y el vientre de Suguru eran bañados por un chorro del blanquecino líquido._

_- Buen chico… - murmuró el hombre, observando maravillado la expresión de absoluta satisfacción en el bello semblante de su primo mientras éste se relajaba por completo sobre la mesa, jadeando en busca de aire._

"_Perfecto", fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza al ver la espléndida visión del agitado pecho del niño subir y bajar rápidamente, su playera levantada dejando su vientre desnudo e invitante a la vista y su pequeño ombligo ahora manchados de semen. Sus hermosos ojos cerrados, las espesas pestañas velándolos, los sensuales labios entreabiertos._

_Suguru estaba exhausto. Era la segunda vez seguida que se venía esa noche y sentía las energías de su cuerpo drenadas por completo. El sueño comenzaba a alcanzarlo, amenazando con hacerlo dormirse antes de que Tohma terminara._

_El niño frunció levemente el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, agotado, mientras las embestidas del hombre contra su cuerpo postrado continuaban de manera que parecía eterna. Él solo deseaba dormir…_

_Tohma lo tomo de los brazos, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente. El niño abrió los ojos cansados, mirándolo interrogante._

_- Necesito que te pongas de pie. – le dijo el rubio. _

_El miembro de Seguchi se deslizó resbaladizamente fuera de su pasaje, goteando. Sin hacer preguntas, lentamente el niño cumplió con el pedido, bajándose del escritorio con movimientos lánguidos. _

_Tohma lo sostuvo de la cintura cuando casi cae al suelo debido al cansancio, y lo ubica de espaldas a él, de frente al escritorio. _

_- Inclínate sobre el escritorio y separa las piernas… Buen chico. Levanta las caderas… Así… - instruyó, satisfecho al verlo cumplir sumisamente. Su sexo palpitó al ver, con lujuria, la entrada del niño húmeda de su semilla y enrojecida por la hinchazón que produjo la entrada algo forzosa de su miembro. _

_Lo tomó de las caderas con firmeza y lo penetró por tercera vez, esta vez su erección deslizándose con gran facilidad dentro del mojado pasaje para reanudas los movimientos de caderas, aumentado la cadencia. _

_En unos instantes se encontró nuevamente dándole a ese precioso hoyo con todas sus fuerzas, sacudiendo el cuerpo del niño sin piedad, oyendo sus suaves quejidos y lloriqueos. Ahora sentía a Tohma con mas profundidad dentro suyo tocando puntos que no sabía que existían._

_No tardó mucho hasta que finalmente el hombre vocalizara un profundo y prolongado gemido y largara a borbotones su semilla dentro del tierno cuerpo receptor. Suguru gimoteó, sintiendo el caliente fluido arder en sus entrañas abusadas._

_Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo sentado, emitiendo un corto grito de dolor y sintiendo que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Podía sentir el fruto del éxtasis de su primo deslizarse entre sus nalgas y por sus muslos, lo cual probablemente lo habría hecho sonrojar de no ser porque esta agotado exhausto. Una intensa sensación de gozo y realización lo invadió al pensar que lo que sentía entre sus piernas era la marca de Tohma._

_Unos fuertes brazos lo acogieron luego de un rato para hacerlo sentarse en el regazo de su primo. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar agitadamente contra su espalda mientras el rubio procedía a limpiarle el vientre, los muslos y la entrepierna. El joven tecladista tan solo cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su primo, entregándose al erotismo e intimidad de aquel acto._

_- Estuviste genial, gatito. – le susurró al oído, respirando entrecortadamente, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura de manera posesiva. – Haz sido muy bueno conmigo, Suguru…_

En aquella ocasión Tohma se hallaba demasiado deseoso como para hacer las cosas correctamente. No había hecho las cosas como habría deseado y no había cuidado de Suguru como siempre lo había imaginado en sus fantasías. Habría deseado hacerlo sin prisas, en un lugar cómodo y privado donde pudieran acariciarse y besarse hasta el cansancio antes de hacer el amor. Pero se había dejado llevar por su infame líbido. El mocoso tenía ese efecto en él.

El adulto observó embelesado la figura que descansaba desparramada sobre el futón. La imagen de Suguru durmiendo tan pacíficamente, ajeno a los problemas que lo acongojaban en su estado de conciencia.

Un incipiente sentimiento de congoja y culpa asaltó la mente del Presidente.

Su cuerpo hervía calladamente por cumplir con la solicitud que le había realizado el pequeño, por tomar nuevamente lo que sin lugar a dudas, terminaría obteniendo posteriormente. Pero era momento de dejar de actuar estúpidamente y comenzar a trabajar con inteligencia, como había resuelto. Ya había causado demasiado daño chico como para seguir abriéndose camino a él por la fuerza, siendo que con el niño funcionaba mejor la maña.

Extendió una mano para depositar una sutil caricia sobre la frente del chico, apartando unas hebras de finos cabellos verdosos. 

_El niño había llorado al enterarse que su adorado primo lo abandonaría para ir muy lejos. _

_En su tierna inocencia y cándida ignorancia, Suguru no comprendía razones ni distancias; solo comprendía que Tohma ya no estaría a su lado._

_- No estés triste, pequeño… - le había dicho con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. _

_Suguru alzó el lloroso rostro para observar ese angelical semblante con detenimiento, tratando de imprimir una imagen indeleble que después de todo, no sería capaz de soportar el paso de los largos años. Inevitablemente la apariencia de la persona que tanto amaba con pureza de infante terminaría difuminándose paulatinamente hasta finalmente convertirse en una imagen borrosa en donde ya no podía hallar punto de semejanza con aquél que lo abandonó._

_- Prometo llamarte todos los días y escribirte, así que ve practicando el alfabeto para poder leer mis cartas, wakarimasuka?._

_Al niño todo aquello se le hacía como un inservible medicamento que debía actuar como atenuante para su angustia. Era como querer arreglar un hueso roto con una bandita._

_Pero no podía correr el riesgo de desagradar a su primo; así que mientras anhelaba que el tiempo transcurriera velozmente, asintió sumisamente, sin asomo de duda respecto a la promesa hecha._

_- Hai… wakarimasu… Tohma-san._

Suguru era demasiado pequeño para saber, en esos tiernos años, que a las promesas muchas veces se las lleva el viento. Aunque su primo había tenido todas las intenciones de aferrarse a ella, la distancia sencillamente se le hacía intolerable y amenazaba su sanidad mental, así que optó cortar por lo sano sin imaginar que su pequeño primo lo había aguardado la mayor parte de su vida.

Pero ahora Seguchi estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien.

**-:-**

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

"_**WE **__like__** Hotness"**_

Solo fics yaoi y extra hot!

_-:-:-:-:-_

…_and always remember…_

_**The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©**_

_-:-:-:-:-_

Traído a ustedes de la mano de las lascivas hermanas del yaoi:

**.: Nadesiko Takase **& **Juny S. Tao :.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío… TuT Pero muy pronto... ***se frota las manos***

Advertencias: Que, de plano, es un fic mío... Así que: Yaoi (relación amorosa chico-chico), Mpreg (embarazo masculino), fluff, personajes OOC, incesto, lemon gráfico sin sentido, sado-maso leve, dobles sentidos, muy, muy malas palabras, etc, etc.

_Así que si no te gusta ninguna de mis desviaciones, eres sensible, menor de edad o muy religioso, ¡¡corre como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria!! ._

Parejas: Yuki x Shu, Tat x Ryu, K x Hiro, Tohma x Suguru.

Género: Romance - Drama - Humor (¿?)

Raiting: M (por bishies inquietos)

**Sexo oral - **K x Hiro - **Lemon**

**Lemon** Tatsuha x Ryu

**Número total de páginas:** 47 (Es que en el primer cap dije que sería un mínimo de 40 paginas, pero creo que los he mal acostumbrado y mis dedos así como mi columna empiezan a mandarme la factura TuT ¡Pero hay doble lemon para que lo disfruten doblemente! ¡Jo!)

"**Mi Bello Imprevisto****"**

Por Nadesiko Takase

**Capítulo siete:**

"**Extrañas soluciones"**

Se acababa de engullir una gran porción de ramen poco después de haber vuelto de la cena con K y Michael. Estaba dando al niño sus lecciones de guitarra cuando decidió que las dos hamburguesas que se había comido en Mc Donald´s no le bastaban y atacó el refrigerador de su novio. Ni siquiera le gustaba el reman, pero lucía tan tentador ahí sentadote dentro de ese plato y él tenía un bizarro antojo, que decidió darle la oportunidad.

Fue entonces que su única neurona sana (léase; la que no había arruinado con intensos pensamientos respecto al americano) hizo sinapsis y todos los síntomas tuvieron sentido.

Decir que el pobre niño se puso pálido al entender su situación, es poco. Tenía la sensación que de pronto la temperatura de la habitación había bajado abruptamente y que el suelo comenzaba a girar. Antes de tener la oportunidad de terminar de tragar el último bocado de ramen, Hiroshi corría al baño para conversar con el inodoro, comenzando a tener la desesperante sensación de que se harían muy buenos amigos en los próximos días.

¡Maldito K y su sex appeal!. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar tan bueno?.

Se sentó en el frío suelo, apoyándose contra la pared para no acostarse patéticamente en el piso y llorar como un crío hecho un ovillo. ¡Eso no podía estar sucediendo!. ¿Por qué ahora, que todo le estaba yendo tan bien?.

_- _Hiro, are you all right?_(Hiro, ¿estás bien?)_ – inquirió la preocupada voz del rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta, luego de haber oído los perturbadores sonidos que hacía el muchacho en el forzoso procedimiento de despedida de su cena.

Hiro se paralizó al oír la voz de su pareja tan inminentemente próxima. ¿¡Y ahora que mierda hacía?!. Vertiginosamente un montón de ideas ridículas e imposibles cruzaron por su perturbadora cabeza abrumada, pero ninguna le convencía.

Ya, debería hacer lo obvio. No le sucedería lo mismo que le sucedió a Shuichi.

Trató de recoger lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta con ensimismamiento y lentitud torturadora. Su mente parecía haberse desprendido de su cuerpo y huido ante la noticia, encontrándose de pronto como un expectante de su propia existencia.

Su vida había sido vilmente sacudida por un terremoto que sobrepasaba la escala de Richer…

El hombre que lo aguardaba del otro lado de la puerta se alarmó al verlo tan pálido y cansado. ¿Hacía cuanto que el niño lucía así y él no lo había notado?.

- ¿Pasa algo?. – preguntó al notar la mirada esquiva del pelirrojo. No pudo evitar que un mal presentimiento lo embargara cuando esos opacos pero hermosos ojos castaños se calvaron en él con expresión lóbrega.

- Creo que estoy embarazado. – musitó con monotonía el aludido, desviando nuevamente la mirada para evitar ver la expresión del americano.

El pobre extranjero parecía haber entrado en shock.

- ¿K? – no hubo respuesta, el aludido lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Claude?. Dí algo… - apremió con angustia el chico, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo suavemente un par de veces.

Claude parpadeó y respiró profundo, la expresión en blanco de su rostro cambiando a una de evidente turbación.

- How… how did that happened?. _(¿Cómo… como pasó eso?)_ – apenas logró articular, sintiendo que la lengua se le trababa a causa de los nervios.

- ¿Y me lo preguntas? ¡Pero si tu estabas ahí! ò.ó – prácticamente ladró el guitarrista, comenzando a temer que el americano le saliera con algo similar a lo que Yuki le había dicho a Shuichi.

"¡Si me llega a preguntar si es suyo, juro que lo matooooooooo! u" pensó el muchacho, observando al sorprendido hombre con expectación y ansiedad.

- Creí que estábamos teniendo cuidado… - murmuró el mayor con cierta severidad. Pero sus palabras fueron dichas sin recriminación o siquiera enojo; mas parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.

- Me temo que es de antes de que tuviéramos esa conversación… -replicó. - Hace unos días no me he estado sintiendo bien, y pensé que era por el cansancio…

Claude lo miró atónito sin decir palabra. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro con parsimonia, como tratando de bloquear la avalancha de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Procedió a sentarse en la cama con lentitud y tardó un momento antes de organizar sus pensamientos.

- Are you sure? (¿_Estás seguro?)_

- No, por eso te dije que "creo" – enfatizó la última palabra, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que aún había una pequeña posibilidad de que todo eso era solo…

Pero no servía de nada dar al hombre falsas esperanzas. Por algún motivo él estaba bastante seguro de estar esperando un bebé, y más que nunca necesitaba sentir a ese amoroso y atento americano a su lado reconfortándolo.

Sin embargo, K parecía completamente ajeno a sus sentimientos.

- Hummm- guardó silencio el hombre, volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos bajo la mirada nerviosa y expectante del chico.

En ese momento el artista se sintió solo y expuesto, o como el culpable de un horrible crimen aguardando veredicto.

– Primero deberíamos ir con un especialista. – dijo finalmente el adulto. – Tenemos que estar seguros antes de tomar alguna decisión. – fundamentó con elocuencia, mirando atribulado al muchacho que lo observaba de pie a unos pasos de la cama y de brazos cruzados con los hombros caídos.

En esos instantes a Winchester le recordó a un animalito asustado e indefenso, llenando su pecho de un profundo sentimiento de necesidad de protección y una calidez embriagante. Antes de poder abrir los brazos para llamarlo a cobijarse en ellos, el chico habló:

- ¿Y qué pasará si lo estoy?. – El temor a la respuesta era demasiado grande como para seguir omitiéndola por más tiempo. Desde que empezó a salir con K siempre había temido que todo esto sucediera.

El hombre lo miró unos instantes con fijeza, meditando.

- Nos casaremos, claro. – replicó al fin con absoluta suficiencia, cual si fuese la respuesta mas obvia y no hubiera duda en el mundo. Hiroshi parpadeó desconcertado, sin saber del todo si aquello era mejor o peor que ser abandonado.

Se tomó unos instantes para procesar las implicaciones de todo aquello antes de finalmente preguntar con algo de indignación en la voz, sonando algo capcioso:

- ¿Te casarás conmigo solo porque estoy embarazado?.

El descubrir que K estaba dispuesto a tomar ese paso con él solo por el echo de haber concebido le dolía de una manera que no había logrado prever. Es decir; Claude estaba dispuesto a entrar en un matrimonio sin amor y vivir un engaño solo porque tendrían un hijo, y eso, para el pelirrojo que lo amaba locamente, era horrible. No podría soportar saber que Claude solo estaba con él por el bebé, en lugar de estar con él por corresponder al intenso amor que le profesaba.

- ¿Y si no me hubieras embarazado a mí, sino a cualquier otra persona, también harías lo mismo?. ¿Te importa una mierda quién sea?.

K lo miró sorprendido y confundido sin comprender el motivo del enojo del muchacho, el cual era más que evidente en el tono de voz vibrante con el que habló. Pensó que la respuesta que le había dado lo aliviaría, pero en lugar de eso tenía a un muy molesto guitarrista parado amenazante frente a él, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes.

La imagen era tan bella que el manager no atinó a responder la pregunta a tiempo. Permaneció sumido en la imagen del adolescente con la expresión en blanco, mirándolo con encantada enajenación.

- Creo que mejor me voy. – resolvió el chico, herido y furioso ante el mal interpretado silencio de su pareja.

Justamente cuando creía que las cosas con K estaban andando bien, el rubio le salía con algo como eso.

¿Es que el amor era solo dolor?. Lo había pensado así al ver a Shuichi llorar casi a diario por el novelista.

- No, no te vayas… ¡Hiro! Come on! I`m sorry!! _(¡Vamos! ¡Lo siento!)_

- Olvídalo. – murmuró sin girarse a verlo mientras salía violentamente del cuarto en dirección a la sala para tomar sus cosas. Oía los pasos de K pisándole los talones, pero estaba demasiado frustrado y confundido como para quedarse a discutir la situación con la madurez y respeto requeridos. Solo sabía que debía salir de allí antes de estallar en lágrimas.

- No quiero que te vayas molesto… - insistió el rubio con cierto tono urgido. - Quédate y hablémoslo. Si estás embarazado, me casaré contigo y...

- Lo dices como si fuera algo a lo que estás resignado. – largó el pelirrojo, recogiendo su mochila y colocándola sobre uno de sus hombros antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta del departamento. Ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse o en mirar al hombre por última vez. Deseaba alejarse lo más pronto posible.

- No, ¡absolutamente!. – denegó al adulto, la desesperación cada vez mas notoria en su voz.

Nakano negó con la cabeza quedamente al mismo tiempo que llegaba hasta la puerta, sintiendo que estaba tomando una decisión demasiado precipitada.

- Hiro… ¡Hiro! ¡Please…! Don´t go. _(Hiro… ¡Hiro! ¡Por favor…! No te vayas.)_

Conmovido por la urgencia que juzgó como auténtica, se detuvo con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, exhalando pesadamente. Volviéndose para encarar brevemente el rubio, el guitarrista replicó:

- No quiero que te cases conmigo solo por obligación. – Expresó escuetamente - El matrimonio no es algo que se utiliza como parche para enmendar una situación.

- No es eso lo que quise decir… - trató de explicarse, frunciendo el ceño con asombro al entender lo mal que lo había interpretado el muchacho.

- Pues sonó como si… ¡como si la idea te resultara horrible!. – soltó el chico, sintiéndose cada vez mas herido. Claude negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza e intentó hablar, pero Hiro lo seguía interrumpiendo. - ¿Sabes? No tienes que hacerte cargo si no quieres y ciertamente no tienes que casarte conmigo si la idea te es tan repulsiva. Yo no te exijo que hagas nada que no quieras, perfectamente me…

- Angel, estás entendiendo todo mal…

Hiroshi le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia y madurez.

- No necesito entender tus palabras, aunque creo haberlo hecho correctamente. Tus gestos lo dicen todo…

- You don´t understand… _(No entiendes…)_

- Puedo hacerme cargo yo solo, no pienses que estoy tratando de sacarte provecho… - interrumpió nuevamente Nakano, demasiado enfocado en parecer autosuficiente para registrar la expresión de horror que había adoptado el americano ante su última frase. – Entiendo que ya tienes un hijo…

- That´s no… _(Eso no…)_

- … Estaremos bien nosotros solos. No quiero obligarte a nada. Ni siquiera tienes que reconocerlo si no quieres…

El adulto sintió como algo dentro suyo se agitaba de una manera violenta y primitiva ante las absurdas palabras del chicuelo. No sabría identificarlo, no sabía si era furia o dolor, o tal vez una mezcla de ambos y varias otras emociones. Solo sabía que no podía seguirlo oyendo hablar de esa manera, no lo soportaba…

- ¡Podrías cerrar la boca un momento!. – estalló, tomándolo con firmeza de los hombros y sacudiéndolo con un tanto de brusquedad.

Nakano lo observó alarmado y cerró la boca al instante, los ojos abiertos de hito en hito. Claude nunca; JAMÁS le había alzado la voz en privado y mucho menos se había dirigido a él de esa manera. El adolescente sintió el dolor mezclarse con el enojo y perderse en la compleja amalgama de emociones.

- Me mal interpretaste. – comenzó a explicarse, hablando con mas calma luego de percatarse que casi había perdido los estribos. - No puedes soltarme algo así tan abruptamente y esperar que… - suspiró con derrota, incapaz de encontrar la manera de enmendar la situación en esos instantes turbulentos. - Solo trato de hacer lo correcto. – murmuró con suavidad.

- Estás siendo ridículo. – espetó. Eso no era lo que Hiroshi deseaba oírle decir. – No trates de hacer lo correcto, solo haz lo que quieras hacer. No quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre que no quiere ser tal…

El americano emitió otro suspiro de derrota, pasándose una mano por los largos cabellos, su rostro denotando todo el abrumador peso que la situación desataba. Miró al muchacho con ojos suplicantes, implorando su comprensión. Sabía que debía ser él quién reconfortara al muchacho en esos momentos, pero no podía siquiera esconder lo perturbado que estaba por la noticia y lo horrorizado que había quedado al oír al chicuelo hablar de esa manera.

- Es que todo esto es tan repentino… - apenas atinó a susurrar, vocalizando sus pensamientos.

- Bien. Te daré tiempo para pensarlo. – largó con sequedad antes de darse media vuelta nuevamente con intenciones de marcharse. Era claro que no llegarían a ningún lado esa noche…

- Don´t go!. _(¡No te vayas!)_ – exclamó Winchester con aprehensión, apresurándose a tomarlo del brazo para hacerlo girar, obligándolo a encararle. – Quédate conmigo, please. – los claros ojos le suplicaban tan patéticamente, que la resolución de Nakano menguó, incapaz de ser el responsable de nublar esas turquesas que tanto amaba. - Si sales por esa puerta, todo será mas complicado entre nosotros mañana... Quédate esta noche y lo resolveremos de la manera que prefieras… Solo… No te vayas ¿ok?

Hiroshi permaneció estático en su posición aunque por dentro su corazón corría hasta los brazos de ese magnífico hombre que lo miraba implorante. ¿Cómo una persona podía causarle toda esa amalgama de sentimientos y sensaciones?. Parecía inhumano. Parecía que su pecho estallaría pronto, inadecuado para mantener todo lo que sentía apabullado dentro de sí.

Sin premeditarlo, la mirada de Nakano gravitó por el cuarto, siendo atraída por una pequeña figura inmóvil a unos metros detrás de K, contemplando la discusión con grandes ojitos asustados y soñolientos. Hiroshi sintió que enmudecía al ver la expresión que sustentaba el rostro infantil, tardando unos segundos hasta que finalmente logró arrancar algún sonido inteligible a sus sorprendidas cuerdas vocales.

- Hola Michael… - habló con infinita suavidad, tratando de imitar un tono casual, sonriendo ampliamente al niño como si nada pasara. K giró sobre sus talones para enfocar la mirada en su hijo, tan sorprendido como su koi, - ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?.

El infante permaneció inmutable es su posición, mirando a los dos adultos intercaladamente, su rostro delatando la mezcla de temor, tristeza y confusión que lo embargaban. Tenía una intensa sensación de _deja vu_ que le decía haber experimentado toda aquella situación con anterioridad: voces duras replicándose exaltadas en medio de la noche; al principio solo susurros para luego incrementar la intensidad hasta terminar a los gritos.

- Michael, get back to bed (_Michael, regresa a la cama)_ – le ordenó su padre con suavidad, tratando hallar algo de calma para sonar lo mas sereno posible.

El pequeño le devolvió una mirada aún más atribulada que la anterior, los ojos comenzando a empañarse de lágrimas. Aunque no quería llorar, no podía evitarlo. No entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre Hiro y su padre, tan solo sabía que lo asustaba en demasía, aunque no consiguiera definirlo del todo.

- Will you divorce Hiro too? (¿_Te divorciarás de Hiro también?)_ – inquirió con vocecita ahogada por las inminentes lágrimas, que apenas formulada la pregunta, resbalaron veloces por sus mejillas. Los dos adultos se apresuraron a llegar a su lado para arrodillarse frente a él y acariciarlo de manera reconfortante, mirándolo con ternura.

Todo rastro de hostilidad entre ellos se había esfumado mágicamente en esos momentos que lo dedicaron al pequeño.

- Solo estábamos discutiendo, Michael. No tienes de qué preocuparte… - le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y le sonreía de esa manera tan hermosa con la que siempre lo hacía.

Michael pensó que los adultos siempre "discutían". Sus padres nunca peleaban, tan solo "discutían"; y cuando se dio cuenta, su madre los había dejado y él se había mudado con su padre a ese extraño país donde todos hablaban raro. No veía a su madre hace mucho tiempo y extrañaba muchas cosas de ella, como su perfume, su voz, su suave cabello, su risa… Y ahora, ni siquiera podía recordar claramente cómo era su rostro. Las líneas habían comenzado a difuminarse paulatinamente con el paso del tiempo.

Deseaba expresar su inquietud a los dos hombres, preguntarle si verdaderamente no estaban peleando, implorarles que no se divorciaran… Pero por la manera en que le había sonreído el guitarrista, Michael se conformó. Nada podía estar mal cuando el amigo de su padre sonreía de esa manera. Sin saber porqué, lo hacía sentir feliz y de alguna manera podía sentir que a su padre le sucedía lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Yo iré en un rato para cobijarte, ¿quieres?. – ofreció el artista, acariciando una de sus mejillas y mirándolo con la misma intensidad que su padre tiene cuando clava los ojos en él.

Michael aún era demasiado pequeño como para descifrar miradas, sobre todo aquellas que reflejaban sentimientos y emociones tan complejos como las de los adultos. Pero cuando su padre y Hiro lo miraban de esa manera, el pequeño se sentía completamente seguro y sereno, a salvo.

El niño sonrió mas tranquilizado por las caricias de su padre y del pelirrojo. Sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz y asintió obedientemente:

- Ok… - el pequeño besó al pelirrojo en la mejilla para luego girarse hacia su padre para abrazarlo con fuerzas. – Love you, daddy… Night. (_Te quiero, papá. Buenas noches)_

Nakano y Winchester esperaron a que la puerta de la habitación del pequeño estuviese cerrada nuevamente antes de realizar algún movimiento.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente, pasando cansinamente una mano por su espesa cabellera.

- Thank you… _(Gracias…)_ – susurró. Nakano le sonrió cansinamente antes de ponerse de pie; el americano emulando su acción poco después, no sin la ayuda de la mano ofrecida por su novio.

- Te estás poniendo algo viejo, K… - se mofó el chico, haciendo referencia al esfuerzo que le había costado al hombre ponerse de pie. Claude le dirigió una mirada mortífera que disfrazaba su diversión.

- Solo estoy cansado… - justificó. Su mirada jocosa pronto se convirtió en una seria y sobria, tomando al pelirrojo de las manos por nos instantes antes de volver a hablar. – Estoy cansado como para empezar nuevamente con todo el proceso de cambiar pañales y levantarme de madrugada a hacer biberones…

Hiroshi frunció el ceño maldiciendo silenciosamente al hombre por arruinar el momento tocando el tema nuevamente. Bajó la mirada para ocultar su contrariedad y tristeza, asintiendo silenciosamente. Después de todo, no podía forzar a K a hacer algo que el americano no deseaba.

Nakano amaba a Michael y el haber compartido ese pequeño momento con él esa noche le hizo sentir que tal vez, el estar embarazado era algo que ya estaba listo para afrontar y manejar exitosamente.

Al notar la expresión sombría del chico, K tomó su barbilla entre dos dedos para elevar su rostro hasta que estuvieron de frente, clavando así la mirada en los hermosos ojos castaños del músico.

- Definitivamente no es algo que habría elegido, Hiro… - continuó. El joven habría preferido que tan solo guardara silencio. Cada palabra que pronunciaba el americano, por más que lo hiciese de manera suave, era como un golpe a su corazón. - …Pero si pasó, estaré feliz de empezar nuevamente contigo.

El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño, no del todo seguro de entender a donde quería llegar K con toda esa perorata.

- Marcaré una cita con el médico y veremos que sucede. ¿Te parece?

Nakano asintió taciturnamente, no del todo reconfortado por las palabras de su pareja. Pero claro, no podía esperar que el hombre gritara y bailara en un pie de alegría; Hiro ya se lo veía venir.

**-:-**

Suguru sentía que le habían golpeado la cabeza con un martillo. Sus párpados pelearon contra el agotamiento que bañaba su cuerpo para abrirse y enfocarse en el claro techo del departamento. La boca seca acompañada de esa sensación pastosa, sin omitir también ese sabor amargo que provocaba arcadas. Todo esto le dio las pistas iniciales para comenzar un veloz procesamiento de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Imágenes inconexas y yuxtapuestas se sucedieron velozmente en su cabeza, provocándole un frenético palpitar de corazón y un sudor frío.

"_No… No… No puede ser, no puede ser... ¡Diablos!"_

Sus acciones y la conducta más que dadivosa y reprobable –por no decir humillante y degradante- que había ostentado la noche anterior en presencia de su magnífico primo le habían golpeado con tanta contundencia como lo hubiera hecho un ladrillazo. ¡No podía haber hecho esas cosas tan degradantes y modulado esas palabras tan delatadoras y desvergonzadas!.

- ¡Ohayou Suguru-kun!. – una animosa voz que estremeció cada fibra de su ser lo arrancó del juicio personal al que se sometía implacablemente. La cabeza del niño giró velozmente para posar sus ojos empañados por el sueño y resaca en la figura del propietario de dicha voz. Resintió instantáneamente el súbito movimiento, sintiendo el contenido de su estómago viajar amenazante hasta su garganta, haciéndolo doblarse sobre si mismo, sufriendo una arcada particularmente intensa.

Seguchi parecía envuelto en el proceso de preparase para abandonar el departamento luego de una larga noche en vela: se puso el elegante abrigo al mismo tiempo que continuaba hablando entusiasta, de espaldas a un muy desgastado Fujisaki.

- Te ordené una canasta de desayuno. Me gustaría que comieras sano para eliminar cualquier remanencia de toxinas de tu organismo, ¿está bien?. – continuó el hombre con toda naturalidad, ahora colocándose los guantes para protegerse del cruel frío.

Suguru tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, sosteniendo una pugna contra el malestar que lo aquejaba como factura de sus excesos. Aún así, entre náuseas, sudor frío y temor a vomitar sobre su futón, alcanzó a oír a Seguchi hablar lejanamente:

– Creo que lo mejor sería que descansaras el día de hoy. Vendré después del trabajo a ver como estás.

Apenas terminada la frase, el mas joven se incorporó impelido por una inusitada urgencia, trastabillando con sus propios pies, su cerebro aún aturdido por las horas de sueño y la generosa cantidad de sake de la noche anterior. Cayó aparatosamente al suelo, pero persistió en su intento de llegar hasta su primo; debía aclarar cualquier mal entendido que podría haber surgido luego de la noche anterior.

Seguchi miró al niño con una perfecta combinación de estupor y sorpresa, acercándose concienzudamente para arrodillarse a su lado y así asistirlo con expresión afectada.

- Yo… No, tan solo… Es que solo… etto… - palabras danzaban por la mente del joven tecladista, pero carecían de significado, dificultándole la tarea de formular una frase coherente. Tan solo sabía que tenía una urgencia que debía aplacar.

El empresario observó inquisitivo al más joven, apreciando la atribulación, pena y otras emociones que reverberaban en su rostro con bastante claridad.

Tohma no necesitaba estar dotado de habilidad extra sensorial o ser adivino para comprender qué era lo que atormentaba al niño, siendo que la razón era más que obvia y explícita. Por ende, también podía tener una idea casi concreta de lo que éste deseaba decirle.

- No te preocupes. Lo que pasó anoche ya está olvidado. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿ne?. – le sonrió cálidamente, acariciando las finas hebras de cabello esperando apaciguar la inquietud bullente en el chicuelo

Fujisaki pareció titubear unos instantes mientras luchaba con una avalancha de juicios y enunciados que se agolpaban atosigantes en su mente aturdida y desorientada. Pero finalmente decidió darse por derrotado y callar cualquier insistencia por esclarecer la situación.

- Hai… - asintió quedamente, inclinando levemente la cabeza en una reverencia de respeto. - Arigatougozai…

- Iye… - interrumpió con suave firmeza el adulto, sonriéndole afectivamente a la par que posaba una mano a modo de sutil caricia sobre el brazo de su contraparte. – No tienes nada que agradecer, pequeño.

Luego de sonreírle con indulgencia por última vez, sin más, el adulto se puso de pie, acomodándose el pesado abrigo en su camino hacia la puerta.

- Ano… ¿To… Seguchi-san?

El mencionado emitió un callado respingo e involuntariamente se encogió de hombros contrariado por la reiterativa solemnidad con la que el mocoso insistía en dirigirse a él; pero no dijo nada. Detuvo su paso y se giró para verlo.

- ¿Hai?

- Mm… Anoche… Bueno, yo no sabía… - la terrible idea de que algo había sucedido nuevamente con su primo la noche anterior danzaba en su cabeza. Y de ser así, sería toda su culpa. Después de todo, él se le había ofrecido como animal en celo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente ante su analogía.

- No era yo mismo la noche anterior… - continuó con voz temblorosa, sin atreverse a mirarlo. - … Mi comportamiento dejó mucho que desear… Pero necesito saber si… Anoche… - su voz se cortó abruptamente, y del mismo modo sus infantiles mejillas fueron atacadas por un brillante rubor.

La comisura de los labios del adulto se elevaron disimuladamente en una sonrisa divertida.

- No, Suguru. Anoche fui el mejor primo del mundo.

El niño no pudo apartar los ojos de esa reluciente sonrisa hechizante, encantadora. Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y él se había sumido en un estado de contemplación, exaltando la magnificencia de Tohma Seguchi.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse delicadamente pareció activar nuevamente el reloj del tiempo, dejando al avergonzado chiquillo con la conciencia de que finalmente estaba solo.

**-:-**

Extrañamente, el primero en despertar aquella mañana fue Hiro. No había logrado dormir bien la noche anterior, permaneciendo al borde del abismo de los sueños pero lo suficientemente conciente aún como para no descansar completamente. Había tratado de hacer a un lado el dilema del bebé, solo para percatarse que entre mas trataba de no pensar en ello, más lograba que todos sus divagues terminaran en el bebé nuevamente.

Por otro lado, envidiaba la tranquilidad de K. Para alguien que no estaba muy feliz con la noticia, el americano se había dormido casi instantáneamente luego de un buen rato de permanecer acurrucados y haciéndose mimos. El adulto lo había a acariciado con ternura conciliatoria al mismo tiempo que lo sostenía con firmeza entre sus brazos.

En esos momentos pacíficos, el joven guitarrista se sintió completamente a salvo, sin tan solo una preocupación que nublara su mente. Todo lo que lo angustiaba, ya fuera de su vida personal o laboral, se había desvanecido mágicamente entre los brazos de su pareja.

Fue entonces que Hiroshi se percató de cuán grande era realmente su amor por Claude, y cuán feliz era con tan solo tenerlo a su lado.

Dejando que una mano vagara sutil pero con convicción, Nakano acarició el firme pecho del hombre que se dejaba ver entre los primeros botones de su camisa de trabajo. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el rostro del rubio, estudiando sus facciones serenas con la minuciosidad que solo un amor tan grande como el suyo se lo permitía.

Respirando pausadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente con cada inhalación y exhalación que transitaba por sus sensuales labios entre abiertos y esa maravillosamente espesa cabellera rubia esparcida en la almohada como un halo de luz amarilla, Claude lucía como la cosa mas maravillosa que hubiera visto.

Imperativa necesidad; hambre de probar a ese hombre invadieron al guitarrista. Parecía un llamado que nacía de lo mas recóndito de su humanidad que clamaba por devorar a su pareja, por fundirse con su piel, gritando desesperadamente por estar lo mas cerca posibles hasta el punto de convertirse en un solo ente indivisible y único.

Los joviales ojos del muchacho se tornaron oscuros en cuestión de segundos bajo el influjo del creciente deseo que lo golpeaba con gigantescas oleadas de pasión. Mientras, sus dedos tomaron nuevamente su propia ruta, repartiendo caricias más demandantes y candorosas. La receptividad y tersura de la piel que atacaba, llamaba a gritos ser probada por la húmeda lengua del joven, que no tardó en inclinarse para llevar a la boca uno de los pezones.

Winchester dejó escapar un excitante gemido desprevenido entre sueños a la par que se removía, sintiendo la invasión de la cual su cuerpo era víctima… ¡Y qué víctima!. ¡Quién tuviera la suerte de despertar para ser recibido con la erótica visual de un incitador mocoso inclinado sobre él, sus manos acariciando briosamente su piel y su aterciopelada lengua recorriendo su pecho!.

El mayor no tardó mucho en ponerse a tono con la situación, experimentando una rápida excitación evocada por la sola presencia de ese chiquillo. Emitiendo un sonido gutural un tanto salvaje, Claude envolvió la cintura de su compañero para unir aún más sus cuerpos en pos de satisfacer la misma imperante necesidad de sentirse fusionado con el cuerpo de Hiro.

La lengua del pelirrojo trazó un húmedo camino desde el pecho hasta la clavícula, besando con devoción y hambre no disimulada la sensual hendidura, para luego pasar por el cuello en su camino hasta los labios del americano. Rápidamente se vieron envueltos en un furioso beso que no tardó en dejarlos sin aire, haciendo sus cuerpos transpirar debido a las llamas que los consumían internamente.

Nakano solo tenía una cosa en mente, y se lo hizo saber a su pareja cuando comenzó a desabrochar con gran maestría los pantalones de ambos. Si no fuera porque Claude estaba demasiado eufórico por ese magnífico "buenos días" que le estaba dando su ángel, estaría muy, MUY sorprendido por la rápida adquisición de mañas de su –alguna vez inocente- amante.

Hiroshi se había excitado con rapidez –tampoco era nada raro- y ahora trataba de poner a K a punto para materializar los planes mentales que había formulado apenas vio al hombre descansar tan tranquilamente. ¡No era su culpa!. Él no era ningún libidinoso; el culpable era ese maldito gringo incitador que se veía tan invitante y sensual aún cuando dormía. ¡Hunf!.

En fin; Nakano se había liberado de sus propios pantalones y estaba a punto de consolidar su maléfico plan de violarse al o.o… Quiero decir, de "hacer suave y tiernamente el amor" al americano, cuando sintió las manos de éste cerrarse con firmeza en sus caderas para detener sus movimiento. El pobre y caliente muchacho emitió un simpático gemido de frustración e impaciencia. Y no era para menos; estaba a punto de montar las caderas de su amante, que permanecía postrado en la cama, para cabalgarlo rápida y furiosamente, enterrando el delicioso miembro en sus ardientes entrañas. Sentía que se volvería loco si no lo hacía, ¡ya!.

Al percatarse que el hombre lo estaba bajando de sus caderas para situarlo en la cama, a su lado, el chico parpadeó desconcertado y algo irritado. ¡¿QUE NO SE HABÍA DADO CUANTA QUE ESTABA CALIENTE COMO YEGUA EN CELO!? Òó ¡Maldición!. A veces Claude tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra…

Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué diablos estaba él tan caliente?. Aunque claro, semejante comportamiento no es tan inusitado cuando tienes por pareja al americano más hermoso y violable que haya caminado sobre el puto territorio de los Estados Unidos de Norte América (menudo nombrecito pusieron al país u.u).

- ¡K! ¿Qué quieres? – se quejó, removiéndose bajo el agarre del hombre para tratar de librarse de él y seguir con sus planes de conquista de la nación mas poderosa del siglo 21. El hombre acalló sus quejas con un beso fogoso, que solo logró calentar aún mas al chico. Hiroshi friccionó sus caderas libidinosamente contra las de K, gimiendo de placer en el beso.

Pero hasta un muy cachondo Nakano podía darse cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando una vez mas, Claude detuvo sus avances; esta vez apresando fácilmente con una mano las muñecas del guitarrista mientras que con la otra detenía los lascivos –y sabrosos- movimientos de caderas que ejecutaba.

- Mmm… ¡Claude! – protestó bastante frustrado, enfurruñando la expresión de una manera muy tierna. Clavó la mirada demandante en las turquesas del mayor, buscando una respuesta que no llegó. K se limitaba a repartir castos besos por su frente, dando entender al adolescente que no pasaría de eso. - ¡Claude! – chilló, comenzando a molestarse verdaderamente, en absoluto divertido por la dolorosa erección que su amante estaba haciéndole soportar sin recibir ninguna atención. - ¿Qué sucede?.

- Nothing… _(Nada…) ¿_Por qué tendría que suceder algo?. – replicó, su tono de voz claramente empañado de un tono humorístico. Era obvio que estaba gozando con hacerle pasar por ese sufrimiento.

El chico gimió, mezcla de contrariedad y placer desatado por los besos de su pareja sobre su rostro, los cuales producían intensos cosquilleos en su bajo vientre y lograban endurecer aún más su miembro. Sus testículos se sentían tensos y a punto de reventar si no recibía gratificación pronto.

- Oww… ¡Claude! ¡Onegaishimasu!. – imploró sin reservas, denotando todo su deseo y desesperación. Necesitaba con urgencia sentir a su pareja dentro de su cuerpo. – Te necesito… ¡Deja de jugar!

- Amaneciste muy cachondo esta mañana, ángel. – le susurró divertido al oído, procediendo luego a dar una sensual lamida al lóbulo, haciendo al chico estremecer.

- Mm… Sí… Así es. I need you to fuck me, please… _(Mm… Si… Así es. __Necesito que me folles, por favor)_ – Nakano realmente esperaba haberse ganado el amor de su honey con el hecho de haberle hablado en su lengua natal, como sabía que le gustaba.

Y parecía haber dado en el blanco. Los toqueteos y besos del hombre cesaron abruptamente. Hiroshi lo sintió estremecerse sobre él y momentos después, su respiración acelerarse mientras su piel comenzaba a calentarse.

"¡Bingo!. K simplemente no puede resistirse a mi inglés mal hablado", pensó el muchacho aprovechando el momentáneo shock de su pareja para liberarse de su agarre y hacerlo rodar hasta dejarlo boca arriba en la cama, a su merced. El pelirrojo rápidamente se montó a horcajadas sobre él…

- ¡DIABLOS, Claude! . - protestó enérgicamente al ser detenido nuevamente por su amante, que apenas se percató de su precaria situación, salió de su estado de sopor y nuevamente tendió al chico a su lado, en la cama, boca arriba.

A estas alturas no es necesario decir que el guitarrista estaba más que molesto. Tenía las mejillas rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, mirando al sadista que tenía por novio con ojos resentidos y llameantes.

- ¡No quiero jugar! ¡Te dije que quiero que me folles! ¿Qué ya no entiendes tu propio idioma?. – le ladró jadeante. Su indignación solo creció cuando el rubio rió abiertamente y despreocupadamente ante su enojo. Nakano sintió deseos de cachetearlo. - ¡ ¿De que rayos te ríes? !. ¿Esto te parece divertido, maldito sadista?.

Claude tan solo le devolvió una calida mirada divertida y continuó carcajeándose, ahora con mayor intensidad.

Hiroshi podía sentir su sangre hervir en sus venas. Hizo ademán de salir de la cama, llevando a cabo movimientos bruscos para demostrar su contrariedad. No entendía que encontraba el americano de divertido en hacerle enojar en pleno juego previo.

- Oh, darling, I´m sorry. _(Oh, cariño, lo lamento) _– se disculpó presuroso Winchester, tomando al chico semidesnudo de la muñeca para que no abandonara el lecho estando molesto con él. – I´m not laughing at you! _(¡No me estoy riendo de ti!) _

Pero el pelirrojo no quería saber. Continuó manoteándolo para deshacerse de su agarre hasta que finalmente –y aún riéndose- Claude lo acurrucó fuertemente contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo con firmeza para que no lo abandonara.

- Lo prometo. No estoy riéndome de ti, my angel.

- Hunf… - rezongó, tratando de no parecer demasiado a gusto entre los brazos protectores de su manager. Se acurrucó aún más, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y rodeando su cintura con los brazos. – Pues eso parecía. – se quejó, su tono de voz denotando algo de rencor.

Ya dicen por algo que los pelirrojos tienen mal carácter…

- Lo siento… Lo siento. No me reía de ti, lo juro. Es solo que amaneciste muy… emprendedor esta mañana.

Nakano se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte, mirándolo con enojo.

- ¡Osea que SI te reías de mi! – le gritó, mirándolo con ojos encendidos. Se deshizo de las sábanas para salir de la cama, pero nuevamente K lo detuvo, metiéndolo de nuevo de un firme tirón, apresándolo entre sus brazos. - ¡Suéltame Claude! ¡No estoy de humor como para aguantar ser objeto de burla!. – espetó, pataleando. El americano ni siquiera se inmuto, estrechando aún más el abrazo, comenzando a reír nuevamente ante los inútiles intentos del chico por escapar. Parecía un gatito enfurecido.

- Te dije que no me reía de ti, sino que tan solo pensé que las hormonas del embarazo te había puesto inusitadamente "afectivo" esta mañana. - se explicó, dándole un beso en los labios y otro en la frente.

El guitarrista dejó de patalear instantáneamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par para mirar al hombre con sorpresa y estupor.

Paulatinamente, Hiro se recobró de la sorpresa, y de la misma manera, comenzó a recobrar su compostura. Claude aflojó la intensidad con la que lo abrazaba para permitirle acostarse a su lado, observándole con detenimiento.

- Aún así quiero follar. – largó Hiroshi escuetamente, dirigiendo una determinante mirada al americano. Éste pareció incomodarse un tanto ante la propuesta, llamando poderosamente la atención del chico. Se percató de que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado exigente, así que suavizó el tono de voz. - ¿Sucede algo?.

Claude lo observó, sonriéndole.

- No quiero hacer el amor. – replicó suavemente, acariciándole los cabellos. – Podría lastimar al bebé.

Si no fuera porque estaba en el medio de la cama y acostado, Hiroshi se habría caído de espaldas ante tal enunciado. ¿Es que su novio era de la edad de piedra o qué?.

- Lastimarás al bebé si no me la metes como sabes que me gusta. Estoy que ni me soporto y necesito alivio. – anunció con convicción, lanzándole al hombre una mirada que prometía muchas noches frías si no lo complacía.

Winchester lo analizó cuidadosamente, en absoluto convencido o amedrentado por las palabras de su koi. No quería poner en riesgo a su bebé, sabiendo que los embarazos masculinos eran mucho más delicados que los comunes. ¿Y si accidentalmente golpeaba algo que pudiera dañar a su hijo o hija?. Nah. Prefería sufrir el temperamento insoportable del pelirrojo.

- Mejor esperamos hasta hablar con el médico, ¿ok?.

Hiroshi tuvo ganas de emitir una sonora maldición.

¡Bah!. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba?.

- Ok. – asintió obediente, dándole al rubio un beso en los labios antes de abrazarlo fuertemente. Al menos se frotaría contra una de sus piernas hasta tener alivio, o algo así. No soportaría pasar todo el día con esa dolorosa erección.

Una duda acudió a su mente.

- Mm… ¿Claude?

- Yes, my darling? _(¿Si, cariño?)_

- ¿Tardaremos mucho en ir al médico?.

Winchester contuvo las ganas de soltar la carcajada. En su lugar, se limitó a aclararse la garganta, disimulando la risa que bullía en su interior. No quería enardecer de nuevo al chicuelo.

- Marcaré una cita lo antes posible.

- Hum…

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre ambos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿K..?

- ¿Yes..?

- Yo todavía tengo ganas…

- Take a cold shower… _(Tómate una ducha fría…)_

- ¡Claude!

- Ok, ok… I´ll take care of that… _(Ok, ok… Me haré cargo de eso…)_

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, el hombre había separado sus muslos para situarse entre ellos y desprenderlo de su ropa interior antes de comenzar a recorrer con la lengua la extensión de la húmeda erección. Por el estado en que estaba su koibito, K supo que Hiro no tardaría mucho en correrse y tranquilizarse, así que sin muchos preámbulos, engulló la virilidad del chico, comenzando a succionar con intensidad.

El guitarrista arqueó la espalda, emitiendo un extasiado gemido al sentirse dentro de esa cavidad tan húmeda y caliente. La lengua de su amante trazaba círculos sobre la sensible cabeza de su miembro, jugando con la pequeña abertura en la punta, produciéndole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Volvió a gemir cuando sintió la lengua y los labios del rubio acariciar y succionar sus testículos. Buscando algo de que afirmarse, llevó una mano a los finos cabellos rubios, revolviéndolos mientras gemía.

Un furioso cosquilleo se disparó por todo su cuerpo, terminando en su bajo vientre, donde toda la tensión se acumulaba rápidamente. Jadeó, masculló y gimió encantado con las habilidades lingüísticas de su novio mientras este continuaba engullendo su miembro con toda maestría, su cuerpo retorciéndose y arqueándose sobre las sábanas.

- Angel, be quiet… _(Angel, estate quieto…)_ - le dijo el hombre con voz ronca, sacando el miembro completamente húmedo de su boca. – You´ll wake up Michael… _(Despertarás a Michael…)_

Hiroshi asintió como pudo, con los ojos cerrados, apretando los labios para tratar de acallar sus gritos.

El americano volvió a sus menesteres, continuando con las lamidas y succiones, de vez en cuando tentando la sensible erección con los dientes. Podía sentir que el pelirrojo ya estaba casi listo por la manera en que su sabroso cuerpo se tensaba y retorcía, así como la dureza de su miembro. Propinó una particularmente fuerte succión, y sintió las manos del adolescente cerrarse sobre su cabeza, tratando de decirle algo. El pálido cuerpo se estremeció instantes después gracias a la lengua del hombre y finalmente el chico se corrió en su boca ahogado un hermoso gemido de placer.

**-:-**

Suguru se hallaba en un rincón ejecutando unos horribles acordes en el teclado, y aún mas irritable que de costumbre. Los demás miembros de la banda tomaron el camino del sabio y se mantuvieron alejados del temperamental chiquillo hasta que se le calmaran los ánimos antes de acercarse a preguntar qué le sucedía.

Hiroshi permanecía sentado en el sofá luciendo bastante más relajado luego del service que le había realizado su talentoso amante norteamericano. Ejecutaba la guitarra tratando de lograr alguna melodía que le agradase, mientras Shuichi leía un libro para futuros padres a su lado. Pero fue el peculiar señalador que utilizaba el vocalista para su libro lo que llamó la atención del satisfecho Nakano, obligándolo a exclamar un tanto más entusiasmado de lo que el pelirrosa se lo habría esperado:

- ¿ ¡ Esa es la primera ecografía de mi sobrino o sobrina ! ? – exclamó el guitarrista, la cantidad de decibeles empleados siendo mas que suficientes para hacer que todos los demás en la habitación se giraran a mirarlos.

Shindou casi cae al suelo a causa del susto producido por tremendo grito. Miró anonadado a su amigo para encontrarse con una sonrisa más brillante que la explosión de mil bombas atómicas y una mirada demasiado compleja como para tratar de descifrarla.

- Ano… Si… - balbuceó confundido, sin comprender la razón de la emoción de su amigo, siendo que Hiroshi había sido la primera persona en ver la ecografía, inmediatamente después de volver de su cita con el médico. Recordaba que el guitarrista había tenido una reacción apenas levemente más extasiada que ahora, que veía la imagen por segunda vez. – Pero es la misma que ya viste, Hiro…

- ¡No importa! – exclamó, prácticamente arrancando un par de dedos al demasiado sorprendido cantante al momento de arrebatarle la imagen. - ¡Es tan kawaii!. No me canso de verlo… Te quedó perfecto, baka. – alabó, mirando el ultrasonido con ojos brillantes de emoción e ilusión. Shindou no comprendía el repentino brote de algarabía de su compañero.

- Jo… Gracias Hiro…

En falta de mejor respuesta al elogio, Shuichi se limitó a observar cuidadosamente a su acompañante con cierta suspicacia. Hiro estaba un tanto diferente, pero no lograba concretar qué había cambiado. Si, el guitarrista parecía haber llegado muy relajado y satisfecho esa mañana, y el pelirrosa sospechaba que Claude era el principal responsable de tal favor. Pero había algo más, una cualidad intangible que no podía captar del todo…

Observando el deleite y alegría con la que Hiroshi contemplaba una imagen en blanco y negro de lo que parecía ser un renacuajo –no que estuviese insultando a su bebé, pero había que reconocer que el mocoso apenas tenía forma humana-, Shuichi sintió que era su deber de amigo y compañero de trabajo –y metiche- averiguar qué sucedía.

- Estás muy alegre esta mañana, ¿ne? – soltó como quién no quiere la cosa, cerrando el libro de paternidad y dejándolo a un lado. Notó que una de las cejas del chico tembló peligrosamente unos instantes, pero no hubo posterior estallido como sucedía los últimos días. Sip, definitivamente había algo…

- No eres el primero que me lo dice… - refunfuñó, recordando el súbito e inoportuno ataque de risa de Claude esa mañana.

¡Oh, Claude…!

Momento… ¿Había sido él quien había suspirado como colegiala enamorada?

Ah, que diablos. Tal vez era el sospechado embarazo, o tal vez el inconmensurable amor que sentía por el maniático de las armas, pero esa mañana –y la noche anterior- había cruzado por su cabeza varias veces que sería muy lindo tener un bebé de K. Había creado una serie de supuestos que hicieron bastante atractiva la idea de formar una familia pese a ser tan joven. Si Claude lo amaba y se casaba con él por nada mas que amor, Hiroshi estaba seguro que estallaría de felicidad. La imagen de Claude sosteniendo al hijo de ambos entre sus brazos con una de esas miradas tan cálidas y expresivas que solo el americano sabía dar hacía que el corazón se le acelerada y un fuerte rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

No, definitivamente haber quedado encinta no era lo peor que podía pasarle. Y de hecho comenzaba a pensar que tal vez, podría ser todo lo contrario…

- Shuichi, hay algo que tengo que decirte… - anunció con harta seriedad, mirando fijamente al cantante, que se removió algo inquietado por el súbito cambio de ambiente. – Pero debes prometerme que serás discreto… - ¿Es que era idiota o qué? ¿Realmente estaba pidiendo a un cantante adolescente, genki, pelirrosa, gay, fértil y embarazado que fuese discreto? ¡Estaba hablando con Shuichi, después de todo!. El cantante no podría contenerse ante la noticia y de seguro terminaría armando un gran alboroto en medio del salón. - ¿Sabes?. Creo que mejor nos vamos a un lugar mas… apartado.

- Jo… ¡Hiro! ¿Quieres aprovecharte de mí? Recuerda que estoy embarazado… así que no lo hagas demasiado duro… - insertar sonrisa pervertida.

**+ ¡Plaf! +**

- ¡Waaaaaaaa!. ¡Eres un golpeador de embarazados, Hiro! – protestó Shuichi, sobándose la cabeza.

- Ya cállate y ponte de pie… ¬w¬

- Um. – Trató de ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, acariciando su vientre protectoramente con una mano. Nakano corrió a su socorro, sosteniéndolo. - Recuerda que no podemos ir muy lejos… El médico me aconsejó caminar lo menos pasible. Tengo la placenta baja y…

- Si, ya lo sé… - murmuró el otro, sintiendo una leve punzada de remordimiento. – Tan solo te alejo un poco de los demás para que no te oigan…

- ¿Nani?

_**Dos minutos, un ataque de histeria con llanto, gritos y pataletas, un pequeño desmayo y un vaso de agua después…**_

- ¿Ya ves por qué te quería lejos de todos? ¬u¬ - le soltó un ofuscado Nakano. - ¡Creo que todo el edificio oyó tu alboroto, baka!.

- Jo… ¡Hiro! ¡Es que es una noticia tan linda!. ¡Mira que los dos con pancita casi al mismo tiempo!. No lo puedo creer… ¡Quiero ver la cara de Ryuichi cuando se entere! ¡Con lo que le gustan los bebés! ¡Ah! Pero tú no quieres que nadie lo sepa aún, ¿ne? No importa, prometo que guardaré el secreto, Hiro. Oww… ¡Que lindo!. Nuestros hijos podrán jugar juntos, ir al colegio… ¡Y nosotros podemos tomar la clase de maternidad juntos!. Te enseñan desde como cambiar un pañal hasta como realizar primeros auxilios a un bebé… Pero esperemos no necesitar eso, ¿ne?. ¡Con razón estabas tan rezongón últimamente!. Ni tu mismo te aguantabas…

Y así continuó el cantante con su verborrea, mientras Nakano no encontró el valor para hacerlo callar. Una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. Le hacía feliz tener un amigo tan bueno como Shuichi a su lado, sobre todo en un momento así.

- … será tan kakoi si sale con los ojos de K y tu color de cabello, Hiro, de seguro será un bebé muy hermoso. Ya ni se discute que yo seré el padrino, ¿eh?. No me importa si…

- Bueno, Shuichi. Mejor te tranquilizas un poco, que creo alborotaste lo suficiente a mi pobre sobrinito o sobrinita… - rió, colocando una mano en el vientre del cantante. Shuichi estaba sentado en un sofá, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojitos brillando de emoción. Nakano sintió deseos de ostentar un vientre como el de su amigo en ese mismo momento… - Además, aún no es del todo seguro. Aunque soy muy regular, es solo un atraso…

-¡Oh, pero no vengas con eso!. Has estado tan irritable últimamente que me sorprende que K no te haya dejado… Pobre. Y además creo que ya has subido de peso… ¡Jo!. Pronto no te quedará ninguna ropa y estaremos en la misma situación y…

El celular de Nakano repicó, opacando la habladuría de su amigo con la melodía que caracterizaba a su koi, _"Sexy", _de French Affair.

- ¿Hai?

- Angel, ¿dónde estás?. – apremió la voz un tanto sin aliento del americano. Nakano inmediatamente lo notó agitado. - Te he buscado por todo el edificio. No me digas que saliste sin avisar…

- No, estoy aquí hablando con Shuichi. ¿Sucedió algo?. – preguntó intrigado.

- No… Solo quería avisarte que conseguí que un buen amigo mío, médico, nos atienda esta tarde para hacerte los análisis y confirmar lo del bebé…

- Oh… - la verdad, no estaba seguro de qué responder. Pero no podía negar que se sentía satisfecho de que Claude se haya preocupado por él. – Está bien… Gracias.

- Vuelvan al salón. Bye.

Nakano no podía esperar que le confirmaran su sospecha. Ya lograría que Claude lo amara con el tiempo. Estaba seguro de que Michael, el bebé, K y él formarían una hermosa familia.

- Oye, Hiro… - evocó la ahora mas sosegada vocecita. El aludido clavó la mirada en la tierna silueta de su amigo, que a su vez le sonreía con afecto. – Ahora podremos hablar del embarazo y de los bebés.

El guitarrista no creyó comprender muy bien a qué se refería.

- ¿De qué hablas, baka?. ¿Acaso no me cuentas todas las mañanas sobre tus náuseas, hinchazones, dolores, antojos y los libros que lees?

Shuichi no era muy adepto a los libros, pero Hiroshi se sorprendió al enterarse que su pequeño amigo ya había leído cinco en lo que llevaba de su embarazo. Realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo lo mejor posible, aunque tuviese que hacerlo solo.

- Sí… Pero no es lo mismo. Nadie puede entender realmente lo que me pasa o ayudarme al menos que también esté pasando por lo mismo o ya haya tenido un hijo. – hizo una pausa, como tratando de buscar las palabras que lo ayudarían a expresarse mejor. – Simplemente, no es lo mismo… A veces me siento solito TuT

Hiro sabía que pese a lo atolondrado e irresponsable que podía ser el cantante, cuando éste se proponía algo o tenía una meta que deseaba cumplir, se convertía en toda una persona enfocada y motivada, cumpliendo sistemáticamente todos los pasos que le llevarían a alcanzar lo que deseaba.

Su sobrino o sobrina tenía suerte de tener un padre así… Bueno, madre.

**-:-**

Ese día se hallaba particularmente distraído. Bueno, todos los días habían sido así desde que se enteró que sería padre; pero los últimos días habían sido los peores.

Ahora se hallaba frente al monitor resplandeciente y con solo media página redactada, ni siquiera satisfactoriamente realizada. Conocía concretamente el motivo de su dispersión. Ésta tenía forma y un rostro algo nebuloso aún, pero ni siquiera un nombre. El mocoso y él se hallaban en pleno proceso de selección, aunque Eiri hallaba particularmente molesto tener que elegir no solo un nombre (que ya era bastante arduo), sino dos, ya que el baka no quería saber el sexo del bebé aún y por lo tanto, tenían que elegir un nombre para niña y otro para niño. Yuki no quería poner en peligro su precaria situación con el cantante al averiguar por su cuenta el sexo de su hijo así que se pasaba solitarias noches en vela pensando en todos los nombres posibles.

El hombre se recostó en el respaldo del cómodo sillón, distendiendo sus músculos y sacando una maltratada cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Extrañaba a Shuichi de manera desesperante, sobre todo por las largas noches. Lo necesitaba tener a su lado para elegir juntos un nombre para su hijo, lo necesitaba tener a su lado para sentir su calor, lo necesitaba para poder estar junto al bebé y acariciarlo en esos primeros meses de vida. En fin, necesitaba al cantante por cientos y miles de razones, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para impulsarlo a decírselo al chicuelo, o para pedirle que volviera a su lado. Aún no había aceptado del todo esa enfermiza y patética dependencia que había desarrollado por el cantante, y le dolía en lo más profundo del orgullo ver a donde había llegado a causa del mocoso.

Miró la primera ecografía de su hijo que Shuichi le había entregado hace tan solo unos días. Pese a todos sus instintos, Yuki la había enmarcado y puesto en el escritorio, a lado de la computadora. Ahora reconocía que había sido una pésima idea, no solo porque la intensidad de sus emociones hacia ese feto lo abrumaban, sino también porque a causa de ello, no había logrado escribir. Su bloqueo se originó cuando ubicó la imagen de su hijo a su lado.

Estaba aterrado. Era una emoción que no le agradaba experimentar en absoluto. Lo hacía sentir temeroso e incapaz. No quería ser padre, la sola idea le horrorizaba, y aunque ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo incontables veces con anterioridad, tampoco debió permitir al baka entrar en su vida. No solo la había puesto patas para arriba e impregnado cada aspecto de ella con su adictiva presencia, sino que también lo había cambiado de un modo que Eiri no creía posible.

Aún así, no se sentía preparado para ser padre, y tampoco se sentía como tal. Se preguntaba cuándo comenzaría a sentirlo, preguntándose si alguna vez llegaría a suceder. ¿Y si nunca sucedía?. Pronto tendría que realizar un viaje para promocionar su libro. Tendría que alejarse unos días de Shuichi en el estado en que estaba, pero no lograba que el hecho le pareciera tan trascendente. Es decir, cualquier otro padre estaría reticente a abandonar a su pareja y a su no-nato hijo en un momento tan importante y único, pero para él no resultaba tan cardinal.

Sería el peor padre sobre la Tierra, estaba seguro. Pero al fin y al cabo, también era la peor pareja sobre la Tierra. Había maltratado y hecho llorar al cantante tantas veces que casi no sentía remordimientos.

Todo eso lo aterraba. Le aterraba Shuichi, y le aterraba el bebé. Deseaba desvanecerse y dejar a alguien mas lidiar con todo ese embrollo. No que la idea no hubiera cruzado por su cabeza, pero la había descartado por ser tan absurda. Aún cuando ese feto amorfo lo asustaba de una manera que no había experimentado hacía tiempo, aún cuando por las noches despertaba sobresaltado y sudoroso, aun cuando no lograba escribir nada productivo, aún cuando había proporcionado a su vida una segunda sacudida, Yuki quería formar parte de la vida de su hijo. Y quería hacerlo junto con Shuichi.

Decidiendo que necesitaba un paseo para despejar su mente, el escritor salió del departamento para comprar la cena y después pasar a buscar al criajo a N.G. Records. Shu se había puesto enorme y no le gustaba que andase así por la calle, cargando con su hijo por el subterráneo o el shinkansen. Le enfadaba pensar que durante los primeros meses de embarazo el muy idiota había ido y venido por su cuenta del trabajo. Uesugi se preguntó si eso no podía haber causado algún daño al bebé, siendo el mocoso tan pequeño y frágil, pero su mente fue abruptamente ocupada por otro pensamiento.

Acababa de pasar frente a una tienda de bebés. Había evitado mirarlas, no solo porque no le interesara en absoluto –hacía todo lo posible para no hacer real la idea de que seria padre-, sino también porque lo incomodaba. Nunca se había visto como el tipo paternal, y ese bebé no iba para nada con él…

Pero en ese momento que pasaba caminando frente a unas tiendas, sus ojos cubiertos por los oscuros lentes de sol fueron atraídos hacia una vidriera muy llamativa de artículos para bebés. Lo que se robó su atención fueron un par de pequeños calzados para recién nacidos tejidos con hilos de un muy familiar color violeta.

El mismo violeta de los ojos de su koi.

**-:-**

La situación entre Yuki y Shuichi paulatinamente se fue enmendando. El escritor requería de toda su fuerza de voluntad para lidiar con Shu, que no solo se hallaba casi del doble de su tamaño normal, sino que también era el doble de molesto. El vocalista sufría de repentinos brotes de ira iniciados por cosas mínimas y sin trascendencia, pero era suficiente para desatar todo un holocausto, pues Shindou se ponía a gritar y maldecir, e incluso a arrojar cosas, muchas de ellas contra el inocente escritor. Bueno, ni tan inocente. Muchas veces él hacía enojar al niño intencionalmente para verlo berrear, pero pronto descubrió que hacerlo llorar ya no era tan divertido cuando esos ataques de violencia estaban de por medio.

La primera vez que Shuichi sufrió uno de esos ataques fue cuando descubrió que Eiri había osado permitir que los pockys de fresa se acabaran –habrán notado que es ahora el pelirrosa quien lleva los pantalones-. Él tenía un fuerte antojo de comer pockys con camarones, y aunque había camarones en las sobras del fideo de la cena de la noche anterior, no había pockys. ¡No había pockys!. Y para el colmo, el novelista le respondió recriminándole que su idea era asquerosa y que además, estaba engordando demasiado, así que mejor se dejara de inventar cosas.

Shindou, que había estado muy sensible esos días –porque descubrió que los huevos de pascua no son realmente huevos puestos por conejitos de colores-, repentinamente explotó. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, el pelirrosa no habría podido explicar que le había sucedido, ni por qué estaba tan molesto pese a que era conciente de que no tenía razones suficientes. Pero Shu solo sabía que estaba muy furioso y que Yuki debía pagar por ello. Era como si su mente se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo y observara su comportamiento desde afuera, completamente conciente de que estaba obrando exacerbadamente.

El incauto escritor no supo cómo reaccionar. Su normalmente inofensivo amante de pronto había comenzado a gritarle un montón de cosas para luego pasar a insultos, que Yuki, con su amplio vocabulario de escritor, ni siquiera sabía que existían.

De pronto, el novelista tuvo la sensación de estar en una de esas películas de horror en donde la persona es posesionada por un demonio y comienza a hablar de manera obscena e insultante.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba herido y demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

Pero cuando el mocoso comenzó a arrojarle cosas obtuvo la primera pista para su supervivencia: "Trata de esquivar los objetos voladores contundentes si quieres seguir con vida". Pues resultaba que Shuichi tenía muy buena puntería y arrojaba los objetos mas grandes y pesados a su alcance contra la rubia cabecita de su amorcito.

Eiri no tuvo duda que en ese momento, el mocoso REALMENTE estaba intentado matarlo.

El ataque de histeria había culminado con una buena sesión de llanto extremo. Los chillidos de Shuichi podían ser oídos hasta en los pisos aledaños y vecinos venían a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, en extremo perturbados por los inhumanos sonidos que producía el niño.

Haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba –claro, habían atentado contra su integridad física, y el hombre tenía poca tolerancia para esas cosas-, despidió a todos los metiches cerrándoles "amablemente" la puerta en las narices. Cuando finalmente se volvió para mirar al cantante, la paciencia se le había agotado.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede, maldito mocoso? – siseó peligrosamente Uesugi, inclinándose sobre la indefensa figura del pelirrosa, que se hallaba llorando patéticamente en el suelo. El corazón del novelista no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo, acostumbrado a las escenitas del enano.

El baka estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que aceptaría ese comportamiento violento hacia su sacrosanta persona. Con embarazo o sin él, Yuki comprendió que había sido demasiado indulgente con Shuichi, permitiendo así que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto.

- ¡Te estoy hablando! – apremió severamente, su voz elevándose apenas, pero sonando tan imponente como si hubiera gritado. – Deja de chillar y contesta antes de que te saque al pasillo, mocoso.

La última frase pareció despabilar al chico, que rápidamente eliminó el llanto para mirar al hombre con el rostro lloroso. Eiri casi sonríe, satisfecho de que su amenaza hubiera surtido efecto.

Realmente no estaba seguro si hubiera sacado al crío del departamento. Las cosas entre ellos finalmente habían comenzado a solucionarse. Shuichi había comenzado a dejar ropas y otros objetos personales en el departamento nuevamente, pues la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí. No faltaba mucho para que se mudara permanentemente de nuevo.

Pero se había equivocado al pensar que Shuichi seguiría permitiendo ser tratado de esa manera.

- ¡Eres un mounstro, Yuki!. – le gritó agudamente, todo su rostro retorciéndose con el esfuerzo que implicaba escupir sus entrañas de esa manera. - ¡Te odio!. ¡No sé como permití que me embarazaras, eres muy cruel!. – con una agilidad poco común en él, ahora que estaba mas grande y pesado, Shuichi se puso de pie y dirigió a buscar su mochila abandonada a lado de la puerta.

Eiri no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Las cosas se le habían salido completamente de control en todos y cada uno de los aspectos que podía imaginar. Shuichi lo había atacado, luego él, pese a que se había prometido a sí mismo tratar de ser más tolerante, había amenazado al chicuelo. Para rematar, su pequeño demonio le había replicado y gritado palabras hirientes. Pese a que ya las había oído con anterioridad, nunca habían tenido el efecto de ahora, pues sabía que en ese preciso momento, cada una de las palabras que le había gritado el niño en su arranque de ira eran verdad.

Era un mounstro. Era cruel. Shuichi lo odiaba, y probablemente el bebé también.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por mensurar un tanto su tono de voz. Shuichi no replicó mientras se ponía los calzados y emitía suaves resuellos, secándose las lágrimas. El novelista gruñó y cruzó la habitación en un par de zancadas hasta estar detrás del niño. - ¡Baka! No creas que te dejaré ir a ningún lado por tu cuenta. Siéntate y deja de causar molestias.

Mentalmente se reprendió por hablarle de esa manera tan insensible cuando realmente lo que buscaba era la manera de resarcirse. Aunque seguía furioso con el criajo por haberlo atacado, se percató que el antiguo Eiri lo habría sacado del departamento de una patada. Este pensamiento alentó un tanto al novelista, pues significaba que sus esfuerzos por suavizar su temperamento no estaban siendo del todo inútiles. Claro, no podía cambiar de un día para el otro.

Para su sorpresa, Shuichi no comenzó a gritar, patalear y lloriquear como se lo esperaba luego de sus duras palabras. Al contrario. El chiquillo lo miró con irreverencia y seguridad a los ojos.

- No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí si no quiero. Soy libre de ir donde quiera, y ahora quiero estar lejos de ti.

¿Desde cuando el enano era tan rebelde y seguro de sí mismo?. Además, su Shuichi nunca había expresado un pensamiento que reflejara querer estar alejado de él; mas bien todo lo contrario. Pero claro, Shindou también estaba cambiando. No podía seguir siendo el mismo chiquillo que permitía que lo usara de alfombra.

- Ya lo sé. – murmuró irritado el hombre, maldiciendo mentalmente toda esa situación justo cuando las cosas estaban por volver a la normalidad entre ellos. – Pero no quiero que andes solo en la calle a esta hora. El médico te recomendó hacer poco ejercicio.

Shuichi hizo una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos mientras sopesaba el argumento de Yuki. Aunque tuviera razón, no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Eiri debía aprender desde ya que no podía seguir tratándolo como antes.

- Entonces llévame a la casa de Ryuichi.

El vocalista por poco larga la carcajada al ver como Yuki hacía el esfuerzo por contener sus emociones al oírlo hablar del otro cantante de manera tan familiar. La ceja derecha del rubio tembló levemente unos instantes mientras luchaba por ocultar su desagrado por la idea del pelirrosa.

Por unos instantes, el novelista se sintió impulsado a mandarlo al diablo y encerrarlo en la habitación o el baño para seguir trabajando pacíficamente en su novela. Pero no pondría en riesgo a su hijo por una discusión con Shuichi, así que se limitó a gruñir con desgano antes de espetarle:

- Sube al auto, ya te alcanzo.

Y esa es la historia del primer brote de violencia de nuestro vocalista favorito. Después de ese, le siguieron dos o tres, que afortunadamente, no fueron tan intensos y Eiri supo manejarlos con mayor aplomo.

En cierto nivel, Yuki comprendía que Shuichi lo estaba haciendo pagar por todo lo que le había hecho. Él trataba de resignarse y manejarlo de la mejor manera que le permitía su temperamento, aunque muchas veces también se le escapaban un par de insultos y ambos terminaban diciéndose cosas hirientes.

Finalmente se daban cuenta de lo ridículo de toda esa situación y terminaban haciendo las paces, acurrucándose juntos en el sofá o en la cama para disfrutar del cuerpo del otro. Shuichi acariciaba y cubría de besos al mayor, disculpándose una y otra vez por haberlo agredido. Yuki tan solo se dejaba tocar, aceptando las disculpas y a su vez, a su manera, disculpándose con el niño al dejarse hacer.

En ese momento se hallaban acurrucados en la cama, reconciliándose luego del leve; levísimo ataque de histeria que había sufrido Shuichi.

El niño, muy emocionado, se había sentado sobre el escritorio de su novio mientras éste trabajaba y comenzó a leer un libro de nombres que Ryuichi le había regalado. Yuki, irritable como siempre, le había pedido "amablemente" que guardara silencio mientras terminaba ese capítulo en el que trabajaba.

No es necesario decir que el cantante, fastidiado y dolido por el aparente desinterés del hombre en el novedoso libro que le habían regalado, le revoleó el mentado artículo al hombre por la cabeza para luego encerrarse estrepitosamente en el baño. Acto seguido, Eiri corrió detrás de él; no para consolarlo, sino para inducir un aborto.

Es que el libro era pesado y le había dolido…

En fin. Yuki aporreaba la puerta del baño profiriendo amenazas mientras que nuestro hermoso y embarazado Shindou estaba a salvo, encerrado en el baño y echando al suelo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Artículos de higiene y costosos perfumes de su koi fueron los objetos que mas sufrieron su frustración. Shindou sabía que eso no lo haría sentir mejor por el trato del rubio, pero al menos se desquitaba al saber que luego Eiri tendría que limpiarlo todo.

Tres horas después, luego de que cayera la noche, Shuichi decidió que tenía hambre así que puso fin a todo el acto. Pero no contaba con que su noviecito siguiera enfadado con él por el pequeño incidente del libro. Yuki lo había estado esperando pacientemente de pie frente a la puerta del baño sin emitir sonido, tomándose una cerveza y fumándose un cigarrillo con calma predatoria. La expresión en su rostro era sombría e impasible.

El cantante emitió un respingo de sobresalto al verlo ahí, de pie, esperándolo.

- No puedes hacerme daño, estoy embarazado u.û – le recordó de manera desafiante el niño, demasiado confiado.

Yuki no replicó. La mirada fría seguía clavada en el chicuelo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la cerveza, escrutándolo con meticulosidad casi obsesiva.

Cuando finalmente habló, su voz estaba cargada de una fría calma estremecedora que erizó los pelos del cantante.

- Puedo hacerte muchas cosas sin lastimar al bebé… - sentenció. Shuichi permaneció inmutable, ocultando su temor, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente del novelista.

- ¿Ah, si?. ¿Y qué piensas…? ¡Auch! ¡DIABLOS, Yuki! – chilló, cuando de improvisto, el hombre le jaló de un oreja y lo llevó a la habitación para empujarlo a la cama sin demasiada delicadeza.

-Siéntate ahí y no te muevas. – le ordenó.

- Pero… - comenzó a objetar, bastante enfadado.

- ¡Quieto!. – ladró el mayor, sin dejar lugar a réplicas. Shu se encogió sobre sí, temeroso, alejándose disimuladamente de Eiri.

Uesugi dio media vuelta para enfilarse hasta la puerta de la habitación luego de dirigirle una amenazante mirada que no auguraba nada bueno para el niño en caso de que no lo obedeciera.

- Que no descubra que te moviste hasta que te diga lo contrario. – y sin mirar atrás, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Shindou frunció el ceño indignado. ¿Quién era Yuki para decirle qué hacer?. Era su amante… Quizás ni siquiera su novio. Eso debía decidirlo aún. Pero definitivamente no era su padre, así que no permitiría que le estuviera dando órdenes. Ya basta del Shuichi sumiso que buscaba complacer al novelista en todo.

Desafiante y respirando hondamente, se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, satisfecho de su primera victoria. Se movería cuanto quisiera y Eiri no podría verlo.

- ¡SIENTATE! – gritó la severa voz del hombre desde algún lugar del departamento, haciendo que el niño soltara un chillido y obedeciera rápidamente.

Las horas habían pasado con lentitud absurda y torturadora. Parecía que cada minuto se prolongaba infinitamente y cada hora era una vida. Le había gritado a Yuki que tenía hambre, sin atreverse a moverse de su posición como le habían ordenado. Pero no recibió respuesta por más que perseveró.

Finalmente, sintiéndose bastante decaído, el niño se dio por vencido y subió los pies a la cama para sentarse al estilo indio mientras se distraía hablándole al bebé en quedos susurros, acariciándolo.

Las horas continuaron pasando, y Shuichi se sintió cada vez peor. Cuando era bien entrada la noche y Yuki no había dado señales de vida, comenzó a sentirse miserable.

Comprendía que podía terminar con todo aquello si se ponía de pie y salía por su cuenta, pero el concepto le parecía quimérico. No se atrevía, pese a todo el despliegue de autosuficiencia que había estado haciendo los últimos tiempos. La verdad era que se sentía muy asustado y solo, y no era su intención alejar a Yuki. Lo necesitaba, aunque sabía que las cosas estaban lejos de ser ideales entre ellos.

Eiri había ido a limpiar los destrozos causados por el chicuelo en el baño para luego conversar con su editora sobre unas correcciones, que comenzó a llevarlas al cabo inmediatamente, pensando que no le llevaría más que unos minutos. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y no fue hasta que se dio una pausa para ordenar algo de cenar que se percató que ya era bastante tarde y que había encerrado al criajo solo en la habitación luego de la confrontación que tuvieron.

Fue presuroso al cuarto, esperando encontrar al mocoso profundamente dormido o distraído con algo; lo cual era bastante improbable, siendo que le había prohibido moverse.

Al llegar se encontró con Shuichi acurrucado sobre sí mismo, abrazado a sus piernas con el rostro hundido entre sus brazos, sollozando silenciosamente. Por un instante, Yuki sintió el impulso de salir por la puerta y pretender que no había visto nada. Pero pese a lo que le decían sus instintos, se acercó al niño con pasos silenciosos hasta tomar asiento en la cama, a su lado.

Apenas Shuichi sintió su presencia, se abalanzó hacia sus brazos, comenzado a llorar con mayor intensidad, hundiendo el rostro en el fuerte pecho. El rubio lo recibió algo hesitante, inseguro respecto a qué hacer, devolviendo al niño el abrazo.

- Se me pasó el tiempo mientras… - comenzó a decir, pero el cantante negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces, sin levantar el rostro para mirarlo.

- ¡Yuki! Tengo tanto miedo. – confesó con voz ahogada y llorosa. – Lo lamento, no fue mi intención comportarme de esa manera… No sé lo que me pasa. Hago cosas que normalmente no haría y no puedo explicarlas. Solo se que… que me siento mal. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, onegai… - abrazó al hombre con mayor intensidad, como demandando una respuesta conciliatoria de su parte o algún gesto que le sirviera de bálsamo. – Te amo, no quiero estar sin ti. Pero aún así me asusta estar contigo…

- Baka, deja de balbucear… - le reprendió suavemente, estrechándolo entre sus brazos para dejar un beso en su frente. – Todo estará bien… Lo prometo. – le susurró. Shuichi sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz, levantando el rostro entristecido para mirarlo a los ojos con esperanzas. – Usa un kleenex, mocoso. – zumbó Eiri, pasándole un pañuelito de papel con mirada reprobatoria. Shu le sonrió, aún afectado. – Sería bueno que descanses luego de cenar. Provocaste grandes pérdidas en mi baño, enano. Agradece que no te cobre por los daños causados…

Shuichi sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente.

- Pues consideralo parte de la indemnización por embarazarme… - replicó con sagacidad, mirándolo con picardía. Eiri se inclinó hacia él para besarlo

Hacia el final de la velada, ambos se metieron a la cama después de un relajante baño y comenzaron a leer juntos el libro que Sakuma le había regalado a Shuichi. El cantante anotaba los nombres que mas le gustaban pese al desacuerdo del escritor, que no encontraba ninguno que le pareciera suficientemente bueno.

Luego de un buen rato, el vocalista dejó el libro y las notas a un lado para tomar su mp3 player bajo la suspicaz mirada del autor. Shuichi levantó la playera del pijama que llevaba dejando la amplia redondez de su vientre al descubierto y colocó los audífonos en su pancita. Encendió el aparato y sonrió mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si pudiese escuchar la música.

- Baka, ¿qué haces?. – interrogó Yuki, siendo incapaz de seguir presenciando esa descabellada escena en silencio. Shuichi lo miró con amplios ojos inocentones.

- Leí en un libro que escuchar música clásica estimula la inteligencia del bebé n.n

- Eso es absurdo. – replicó el hombre, luego de un bufido. Shu no se dejó afectar por el negativismo de su pareja.

- Deberías leer uno de esos libros para padres, Yuki. He aprendido muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que aproximadamente en el séptimo mes debo inscribirme en una clase pre parto en donde me enseñarán a prepararme para cuando llegue el bebé. ¿No es genial? – preguntó extasiado, con ojitos brillantes. Su pareja nada mas se limitaba a mirarlo con inexpresividad. – Dice que lo ideal es que ambos padres asistan, Yuki. – añadió lentamente, atento a la reacción del hombre. Como no hubo estallido o siquiera una peligrosa vena palpitante en su sien, Shuichi prosiguió. - ¿Irías conmigo a las clases, Yuki? Me sentiría muy triste al ver a las otras parejas juntas y yo ahí solito… - los ojitos se le comenzaron a humedecer, y Eiri maldijo nuevamente su suerte.

- Está bien. – largó a regañadientes, evitando mirar directamente al mocoso. Shuichi rebotó un par de veces en la cama y lo abrazó, frotando el rostro contra su cuello. El novelista aprovechó el contacto para tomar su mentón entre dos dedos y elevar su rostro para robarle un beso, introduciendo su lengua en la dispuesta boca del niño.

- Mm… ¿Yuki? – preguntó tentativamente, separándose apenas de sus labios.

- ¿Humm…?

- ¿Ya has leído algún libro sobre paternidad?.

- No… - gruñó por lo bajo, esperando que el tema fuese dejado de lado para seguir disfrutando de la boca del niño. Pero no hubo tal suerte.

- Es muy importante que lo hagas para saber cuidar del bebé. Yo no podré estar con él todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?. Alguna vez tendrás que cuidarlo tú… - frotó suavemente sus labios con los del escritor, seduciéndolo. Yuki intentó posesionarse de ellos, pero Shu retrocedió juguetonamente. - ¿Lo harías, Yuki? ¿Leerías un libro por mi?.

El maldito mocoso le había tendido una asquerosa trampa y él había ido derecho a ella. La sola idea de ponerse a leer algún estúpido libro de paternidad le ponía de mal humor, pero sabía que solo complicaría las cosas si se resistía.

- Ok… - gruñó, comenzando a sentirse bastante irritado con ese manipulador chiquillo.

- Entonces te dejaré los libros que terminé de leer y luego me cuentas que te parecieron. – ofreció entusiasmado el cantante, sentándose en la cama para verlo mejor con ojitos ilusionados ante la imagen mental de su Yuki leyendo un libro de paternidad. - ¿No sería genial, Yuki?. Así los dos sabremos cuidar a nuestro bebé.

La expresión de felicidad en el rostro del niño era tal que Eiri no halló fuerzas para decirle que se fuera al diablo, que él no se leería ningún estúpido libro.

- Si, magnífico. – murmuró por lo bajo con harto sarcasmo. Afortunadamente, Shuichi no lo percibió o tuvo el tacto de fingir que no lo hizo.

- Los tengo en mi mochila, así que voy a dejarlos en tu escritorio para asegurarme de que no te olvides de leerlos, Yuki n.n – le dijo, saltando fuera de la cama antes de que el hombre pudiese protestar.

Eiri resopló resignado y volvió a recostarse en la almohada, frotándose las sienes. Era mejor dejar al crío hacer todo lo que quisiera, de lo contrario, nunca tendría paz.

Escuchó los pasos pesados del mocoso corriendo de nuevo hasta la habitación luego de un rato. Eiri frunció el ceño, irritado. El médico le había sugerido que no realizar mucho esfuerzo y el muy tonto se ponía a trotar y demoler su departamento.

- Baka. El médico te dijo que…

- ¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ^0^ - antes de darse cuenta, el hombre tenía a un muy emotivo y contento pelirrosa sobre él, besándole el rostro efusivamente.

- ¡Baka! ¡Quítate! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – rezongó, empujándolo hacia un lado de la cama para quitárselo de encima. Shuichi se sentó y comenzó a rebotar emocionado, con grandes ojitos ilusionados, mirándolo con admiración.

- ¡Yuki! ¡Son hermosas! – chilló, mostrándole finalmente al hombre un par de botitas tejidas con hilo color amatista. Las botitas que Eiri había comprado para su hijo o hija.

- Ah, si. Las vi de paso y pensé que te gustarían. – murmuró con voz parca. Shuichi sonrió aún más y se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, besándole el rostro y el cuello tontamente.

- Oww… ¡Yuki! Eres tan kawaii… ¡Sukidayo!.

Así, abrazado al novelista, Shindou se durmió con bastante facilidad pese a haberse tomado dos siestas esa tarde en el departamento del escritor. Eiri aprovechó el momento para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo con intensidad, llenándose con su aroma, su calor comenzando a despertar sensaciones en su cuerpo. Había extrañado la presencia del niño en su cama de una manera que jamás creyó posible. Por más que intentó buscarlo en el calor de otras parejas ocasionales, Eiri siempre terminaba sintiéndose aún más vacío y desesperado. Lo que extrañaba de Shuichi no era solo el sexo, sino todos aquellos sentimientos que mediaban en su comunión y la hacían aún más hermosa y placentera.

El novelista emitió un ahogado gemido cuando su pelvis se frotó contra el trasero del profundamente dormido cantante. El contacto había enviado choques eléctricos a todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo y comenzando a despertar su miembro, haciendo bombear rápidamente la sangre por sus venas. Lejos de querer detenerse, Eiri se apegó aún más al cantante, uniendo sus cuerpos en todos los puntos posibles. Sentía su calor atravesarlo y su aroma llenarlo.

_Había extrañado tanto tenerlo así…_

Eiri comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del niño, besando su cuello con sutilidad para luego deslizar una mano por debajo de sus pijamas y acariciar su vientre tibio. Descendió hasta el lugar para dejar un beso a su hijo mientras ahora sus manos acariciaban las caderas y muslos del cantante.

_Lo necesitaba tanto…_

Shuichi se agitó en sueños, removiéndose bajo el contacto que le era impuesto.

Al oír los callados gemidos del chico, Yuki sintió su sangre hervir en sus venas, impulsándolo –mas bien obligándolo- a distribuir caricias mas duras y besos mas cadenciosos. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba al igual que su respiración, y oía el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos en medio de esa orquesta desatada por el deseo.

Shindou volvió a retorcerse, esta vez abriendo los ojos y mirando al hombre ausentemente. Eiri le devolvió la mirada, y cuando el niño le sonrió cansinamente, pero dándole la bienvenida, se abalanzó sobre sus labios para poseerlos.

**-.-**

Luego de la cita con el médico, Hiroshi había pasado los siguientes días en el limbo. Era una sensación terrible el tener que esperar, contando las horas y los días para poder saber, finalmente, si tu vida cambiaría radicalmente o permanecería igual. Pese a lo relativamente calmado que se había mantenido antes de la cita, en los días que la siguieron, Hiro se había comido las uñas.

Antes incluso se había entusiasmado con la idea de estar embarazado, pero se había tratado de uno de esos momentos fugaces y volubles que pasan rápidamente. Ahora no quería ni pensar lo que sucedería si estaba encinta.

Shuichi se sentaba a su lado y trataba de distraerlo, pero el guitarrista podía ver de reojo la mirada de ilusión que su amigo ostentaba. El muy bastardo moría por que la prueba de embarazo diera positiva así tendría alguien con quien compartir su experiencia. Maldito traidor.

En contraste a Nakano, Claude se mantenía relajado y de muy buen humor. Se la pasaba sonriendo y haciendo bromas, cosa que al pelirrojo sacaba de quicio. ¿Es que no se percataba de la fastuosidad de la situación en la que estaban? ¿No sabía que un bebé significaba un contundente cambio en su relación y sus vidas? ¿Eh? ¿EH?.

Cuando finalmente estaban yendo a la infame cita médica que les definiría el futuro, Claude tuvo que parar en el camino para que el aterrado Hiro devolviera el contenido de su estómago en un basurero.

- ¡Oh, darling!. – exclamó acongojado el norteamericano al verlo en ese estado. - ¿Te sientes bien?.

Hiroshi se limitó a dirigirle una lánguida mirada que contestaba a la pregunta a gritos: "¡NO, GRANDISIMA MIERDA!". El chico se recostó en el asiento del vehículo y cerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener el temblor que agitaba su cuerpo. Se repetía una y mil veces "No estoy embarazado, no estoy embrazado… Vomité por los nervios, no por un síntoma de embarazo…"

El pobre pelirrojo casi se desmaya al entrar a la sala del médico. Winchester tuvo que sujetarlo de la cintura y acercarlo a la silla.

Después de la cita médica, Claude y Hiro fueron al colegio de Michael a retirarlo y llevarlo a comer a Mc Donald´s. Durante todo el lento trayecto por las sobrecargadas avenidas de la ciudad de Tokyo, el niño se pasó rebotando en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, feliz de ir a comer hamburguesas, conversando con su padre. Nakano permanecía en silencio, aéreo, tan solo asintiendo con una sonrisa cuando el pequeño le dirigía la palabra.

Cuando el Michael se precipitó hacia el área de juegos luego de comer, el artista permaneció rígido en su asiento, con la vista perdida en el vacío. Winchester posó una amplia mano sobre la del chico y la acarició con el pulgar tiernamente.

- Angel, are you all right? _(Angel, ¿estás bien?)_

El adolescente elevó los ojos vacíos para mirarlo unos instantes y asentir escuetamente, forzando una sonrisa.

- Let´s go to my apartment _(Vamos a mi departamento)_

Una vez que Claude logró que Michael se bañara y metiera a la cama, fue a su habitación para tratar de conversar calmadamente con el pelirrojo. Lo encontró acostado, boca arriba y con la mirada nuevamente perdida en el vacío mientras él viajaba en sus pensamientos.

- You don´t look like a person who´s all right _(No luces como una persona que se encuentra bien) _– susurró comprensivamente, recostándose a su lado y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Guardó silencio unos instantes mientras acariciaba los inusitados cabellos. – What´s the matter?_ (¿Qué sucede?) _

El aludido permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sopesando su respuesta. Él mismo no comprendía por qué se sentía de esa manera. Pensaba que se sentiría aliviado, pero en lugar de eso descubrió que se sentía… ¿Vacío? ¿Desilusionado?

Giró para mirar a Claude a los ojos. Tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

- No sé… Creo que ahora que se me pasó el susto, pienso que hubiera sido lindo… - sus pálidas mejillas fueron invadidas rápidamente de un furioso color rosa luego de que su voz se debilitara antes de atreverse a expresar la totalidad de sus pensamientos. - … ¿No te parece? – inquirió en un tímido susurro, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Winchester sonrió y lo acogió en su pecho amorosamente.

- Lo sé… Yo también estoy desilusionado. – suspiró. Hiro se separó de sus brazos para verlo a los ojos con sorpresa y emoción.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, K? ¿Te habría gustado tener otro hijo?

El americano tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar la carcajada ante la expresión de realización en el rostro de su hermoso koi. ¿Es que el chico era tan tonto que no lo veía?

Le dirigió una cálida mirada antes de besarlo rápidamente en los labios y responder:

- Of course, darling _(Claro, cariño.). _Sé que me oíste decir que ya no quería más hijos después de Michael… Pero cuando tuve que enfrentar la posibilidad de ser padre nuevamente, la idea no me desagradó en absoluto.

Hiro le sonrió, ilusionado.

- ¿Habrías amado a nuestro bebé? – inquirió en un susurro, sonriéndole tímidamente.

- Lo habría amado tanto como te amo a ti… - replicó el hombre, mirándole con harta seriedad.

La reacción del adolescente fue de total asombro. Sus calmados ojos castaños se abrieron incrédulos y sus pupilas temblaron de emoción al oír, finalmente, lo que llevaba más de un año y medio soñando. ¿Podía ser realmente verdad?.

- K… - murmuró con la voz agitada por la impresión. – Lo dices… No estarás bromeando, ¿verdad?. Porque si es una broma, juro que…

- Of course not, you fool.! _(¡Claro que no, tonto!) _– rió, y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo. Nakano abrió la boca para recibirlo gustosamente mientras el hombre acomodaba su peso sobre su cuerpo.

Hiroshi sintió un fuerte cosquilleo recorrerlo al recibir sobre sí el peso del hombre, que lo besaba de esa manera tan intensa y profunda. Las manos de K se metieron bajo la tela de la playera que llevaba, acariciando la pálida piel con dedicación antes de ponerse a jugar con uno de los pezones, pellizcándolo suavemente. El guitarrista arqueó sensualmente la espalda, emitiendo un respingo.

- Mm… ¿K?. – murmuró con los ojos cerrados, rodeando la cintura del hombre con ambas piernas.

- ¿Yes, my love?

- Ride me hard

**-:-**

No se necesitaba ser un experto en relaciones humanas o tener una bola de cristal para percatarse que a Fujisaki le sucedía algo. Estaba muy irritable y hasta el más despistado podía deducir que tenía algo que ver con el Presidente de la discográfica; así que en un mudo acuerdo, todos permanecieron callados y se abstuvieron de realizar preguntas al niño. Suguru era una persona muy privada y al preguntar por su estado de ánimo, más bien se lograría molestar al chico que hacerle ver preocupación por su bienestar.

Luego de sentenciarse y juzgarse severamente por su comportamiento terriblemente malsano frente a su primo, Suguru comenzó a analizar la situación fríamente, como siempre lo hacía, y descubrió lo que siempre se había temido y lo que siempre supo que sucedería: ya no podía más.

- Oye, Suguru… - lo llamó el guitarrista de la banda, luego de dar por finalizada la práctica del día y comenzar a recoger el equipo. – Iremos por unos tragos…

- Excepto Shindou-kun, que beberá refresco… - intercedió el americano, lanzando una divertida mirada al cantante, que se limitó a hacer un puchero. Suguru no pudo evitar reír ante la cómica expresión del vocalista.

- … ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros? – continuó el pelirrojo, mirándolo expectante.

Suguru miró al pequeño grupo que aguardaba ansioso su respuesta. ¡Incluso Sakano-san parecía listo para ir!..

No deseaba ser antipático o mal agradecido, pero en ese momento, toda la vergüenza de habérsele lanzado a su primo –y haber sido rechazado, para el colmo- lo tenía bastante abatido y sin ánimos para divertirse.

Aunque tal vez debiera aceptar la invitación, ya que siempre que salía con los chicos la pasaba muy bien. Aún recordaba a K cantando karaoke en muy mal estado, abrazado a Sakano-san.

Una tenue sonrisa se asomó a sus labios ante la imagen mental.

- Ow… ¡Vamos Suguru-kun!. ¡Tatsuha y Ryuichi también irán! – soltó el cantante, deseando animar a su compañero. Afortunadamente, la mención de los nombres del monje y el vocalista de Nittle Grasper acompañados pasó desapercibido para todos, que ignoraban la índole de la relación entre ambos.

- Bueno… - meditó el tecladista, vacilando. No quería estropear la diversión de los demás… Pero tal vez si le ponía un poco de ánimo a la situación se sentiría mejor. – Está bien.

- ¡Genial!. ¡Los esperamos abajoooo! – canturreó emocionado el pelirrosa mientras corría hacia la puerta, feliz de poder salir del encierro al que últimamente se había visto sometido a causa de su embarazo.

Eiri se había obsesionado con hacerlo permanecer lo mas quieto posible, y eso que el cantante no se había atrevido a confesarle a Yuki la verdadera situación del bebé. Aunque el novelista ya sabía que era delicado, no estaba del todo informado sobre la envergadura de los peligros que corrían tanto el bebé como Shuichi.

El cantante esperaba no tener que entregarle tan mala noticia a su koi al menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. No quería preocuparlo –o provocar un incremente en su obsesión- si él aún podía manejar la situación solo. Pese a los riesgos, el embarazo estaba marchando sin sobresaltos hasta ese momento, y Shuichi hacía todo lo que consideraba necesario por el bien de su bebé. Pero una pequeña salida con los amigos no sería perjudicial, ¿verdad?. Él también necesitaba recrearse.

K, Shuichi y Sakano abandonaron el escenario para esperar en el lobby a que Hiro y Suguru terminaran de guardar su equipo. Al terminar, Nakano anunció que primero pasaría por la cabina a retirar un demo que había hecho y el cual quería retocar. Suguru le avisó que iría al baño y que lo esperaran abajo, luego los alcanzaría.

"_Tengo algo que hacer y quiero hacerlo ya…"_

Apenas la roja cabellera del guitarrista desapareció de su campo visual, el niño se encaminó a la oficina de su primo. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la secretaria cuando solicitó hablar con Seguchi no tenía precio. En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Tokyo, Suguru solo había ido a la oficina del Presidente en unas pocas ocasiones y todas fueron convocadas por el mismo Presidente.

Y la expresión de completo desconcierto en la rubia humanidad de Tohma al oír a la secretaria decirle a través del intercomunicador que Fujisaki-kun solicitaba hablar con él, tampoco tenía precio.

- Suguru-kun… ¿Sucedió algo? – interrogó algo preocupado el empresario, poniéndose de pie con su característica gracia para recibir al joven. El niño sonrió con confianza y negó.

- Iye. He venido a hablar contigo, si no es molestia. – anunció con soltura.

Tohma arqueó una ceja con suspicacia ante el inusitado comportamiento de su pariente. Ese Suguru que tenía en frente era muy diferente al que había estado frecuentando. Parecía ser otra persona; un gemelo más desinhibido y sociable. Era como si al niño le hubieran cambiado de personalidad de la noche a la mañana, y el bizarro intercambio relucía a través de los brillantes y misteriosos ojos del joven tecladista.

Esos ojos que alguna vez trasmitieron inocencia y necesidad de protección cuando él lo sorprendía en algún pasillo solitario ahora parecían más adultos y confiados.

- En absoluto. Toma asiento, por favor. – indicó Seguchi, sonriendo complacido por la iniciativa tomada por su pequeño primo. Sin mencionar el interés de descubrir que más había detrás de esa recientemente adquirida elocuencia y desenvolvimiento.

- Estoy mejor de pie. – replicó el chiquillo, mirando divertido el levísimo gesto de desconcierto en el rostro de Tohma.

- Oh… Muy bien. – sonrió afable, permaneciendo de pie, apoyado con gracia contra el escritorio.

Seguchi estaba por preguntar a Fujisaki qué lo traía por ahí cuando de pronto, sintió los labios del chicuelo sobre los suyos, y sus manos acariciando delicadamente sus costillas por encima del costoso traje. De la sorpresa y confusión, el hombre tardó unos instantes en responder al gesto, cosa que no afectó en absoluto la resolución del chico, que parecía muy satisfecho con llevar las riendas de la situación.

El joven tecladista acarició los tersos labios de su imponente primo con la húmeda lengua, para enseguida demandar acceso a su boca. Tohma exhaló, entregándose a la sensual iniciativa del pequeño, dejando sus manos descansar holgadamente sobre la cintura del mismo.

Cuando Fujisaki por fin se separó, contempló las verdes joyas de su primo en silencio, absorbiendo cada detalle de las mismas, aparentemente absteniéndose de elaborar una fundamentación para su reciente acción.

- No es que me queje, Suguru-kun… - susurró finalmente Seguchi, más que complacido. - ¿Pero podrías explicarme por qué hiciste eso?.

El mas joven lo miró con un toque de reproche en los ojos y un simpático rictus en sus labios.

- Te amo. Ya lo sabías. No tiene caso seguir huyendo… Lo acabo de descubrir.

Seguchi sonrió, acariciando una de las blancas mejillas del crío antes de inclinarse sobre sus labios para besarlos nuevamente; pero ésta vez, con mayor pasión y demanda. Lo asió de la estrecha cintura con intensidad, uniendo deliciosamente sus cuerpos.

Había sucedido mucho antes de lo que había premeditado, pero su plan rindió frutos. Y ahora que tenía entre sus brazos a su primo de manera voluntaria, el Presidente se aseguraría de que nada los separase.

**-:-**

La mañana siguiente a su "pequeña" salida festiva con sus compañeros del trabajo, Shuichi se despertó sintiéndose no tan festivo. Le dolía la espalda, los pies y se sentía mal.

Definitivamente trasnochar no le sentaba bien al bebé.

Sin mencionar que luego de unas copas, Hiroshi le había escupido que después de todo, no estaba embarazado, que solo había sido una falsa alarma. Los ojitos de Shuichi se humedecieron e hizo un puchero, desilusionando, suplicando a su amigo que por favor SE EMBARAZARA. Pero el pelirrojo era demasiado cabeza dura –y un poquito egoísta en opinión de Shuichi- y había negado rotundamente las súplicas del cantante.

Así que ese día, Shuichi no solo estaba de mal humor por la trasnochada y los dolores físicos, sino también estaba de luto por sus ilusiones vilmente destrozadas por un pelirrojo de pantalanes ajustados.

Yuki había tenido que ir a despertarlo dos veces hasta que finalmente, en la tercera oportunidad, sacó las sábanas de la cama para que el pelirrosa no siguiera durmiendo y le ladró:

- Tengo que trabajar y no puedo empezar hasta que te lleve a la discográfica. Así que apúrate si no quieres ir caminando.

Claro, Shuichi sabía que Eiri nunca cumpliría esa amenaza. El rubio se tomaba las instrucciones del doctor al pie de la letra, pero de todos modos el cantante decidió que era mejor dejar creer al novelista que se había tragado la amenaza. De peor humor que su rubio amante, Shuichi salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, sintiéndose excesivamente cansado a causa de esa pequeña salida nocturna.

Tomó una rápida ducha y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Como siempre, Yuki le tenía el desayuno listo, y el vocalista le demostró su agradecimiento efusivamente. Cuando vivían juntos, solía ser Shu el que preparaba el desayuno para ambos hasta que el novelista se lo prohibió debido a los destrozos que causaba. Entonces el cantante tuvo que resignarse con comerse cosas pequeñas y ya preparadas, o bien comprar algo de comer en la discográfica.

- Está muy rico, Yuki. ¡Arigatou gozaimasu! – agradeció el chico, con la boca llena de comida y una gran sonrisa.

Eiri leía el diario mientras desayunada. Bueno, al menos eso intentaba hasta que el cantante empezó a agregarle extraños condimentos a la comida que le había preparado.

- ¿Por qué le pones eso?. ¿A caso no te gusta lo que te preparé? – interrogó el hombre, mirando con un rictus de asco en los labios la abundante cantidad de salsa que el mocoso le agregaba a su desayuno.

- Mmm… No. Nada mas es un antojo. Y también me gustaría ponerle un poco de salsa picante para…

- Olvídalo. – denegó rotundamente Eiri, volviendo la vista a su diario. Shuichi hizo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Solo una vez! – al no recibir respuesta por parte del novelista, continuó insistiendo. - ¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! o

- Urasai. En las instrucciones del médico está prohibida la salsa picante. Sabes que induce al parto y el bebé ya parece estar desesperado por salir de ti – le replicó secamente, comenzando a irritarse. – Me pregunto por qué… - murmuró finalmente

- Una vez no hará daño…

- No

- ¡Yuki…!

- Guarda silencio y termina de comer, mocoso.

El cantante se limitó a hacer un puchero y continuar su desayuno. Aunque le faltaba un poco más de salsa, estaba delicioso. Ush, el bebé y sus antojos. Pero bueno, faltaba poco tiempo para tenerlo finalmente entre sus brazos.

Ya casi había terminado de desayunar cuando con el tono mas casual y ligero del mundo, Eiri le soltó un bomba que lo aturdió tanto, que permaneció sin habla los primeros instantes.

- Mañana tengo que ir de viaje al interior para promocionar el nuevo libro, así que contrataré a un chofer para que te lleve y traiga de la discográfica todos los días.

Shindou lo miró con la boca abierta, la mandíbula caída al suelo. Todo en su rostro señalaba su completo desconcierto y confusión. Eiri continuó leyendo su diario unos minutos más hasta que finalmente lo dobló y dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – Recogió los utensilios para llevarlos a la pileta, seguido de cerca por la asombrada –y ahora un tanto indignada- mirada del cantante.

- ¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! u

El novelista rodó los ojos, resoplando y armándose de paciencia. Esa mañana definitivamente estaba requiriendo de más fuerza de voluntad de lo que ya se había habituado a almacenar.

- Yuki, ¿cómo es eso que te vas?. – chilló el cantante, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad debido a su panza. - ¿Y cuándo piensas volver? ¿A dónde vas exactamente? ¿Me dejarás algún número para que pueda llamarte?. ¡Yuki! ¿Por qué me lo dices recién hoy? Seguro que ya lo sabías hace tiempo… - se quejó el chiquillo, consternado y algo asustado ante la perspectiva de no tener a Eiri cerca en caso de que lo necesitase.

- Estás muy ruidoso esta mañana, baka…

- ¡Hablo en serio, Yuki!. – insistió Shuichi, verdaderamente inquietado. Se abrazó intempestivamente al hombre, como tratando de evitar que se marchara. - ¿Qué haré si no estás? ¿Y si pasa algo con el bebé y necesito tu ayuda?.

El novelista lo tomó de los brazos para separarlo de sí, en absoluto afectado por las palabras del chiquillo. Estaba seguro de que Shuichi estaría bien por unos días sin él.

- Te las arreglaste bien sin mí por casi un mes, no sobre reacciones por algo tan pequeño como ésto.

Shu le dirigió una mirada dolida.

- No estoy sobre reaccionando, yo nada mas… - pero se interrumpió abruptamente al percatarse de que estaba cometiendo un error.

Era ese precisamente su temor: forzar a Yuki a permanecer a su lado y obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quería solo porque tendrían un hijo. No había tenido éxito antes y tampoco lo tendría ahora, así que cesó cualquier intento de retener al novelista a su lado. Solo lograría que a la larga el hombre lo resintiera a él y a su hijo por arruinarle la vida, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Nuevamente se encontró con que tendría que replantearse su relación con Eiri. Si bien las cosas habían marchado suavemente los últimos tiempos, era claro que seguían teniendo los mismos conflictos de siempre.

Shindou exhaló pesadamente y antes de ir a la habitación a preparar sus cosas, replicó con resignación:

- Está bien, Yuki. – sintió que lágrimas acudían a sus ojos al tener que aceptar que tal vez esa relación estaba verdaderamente condenada., y él le ponía la última piedra encima al aceptarlo mediante su resignación. – Iré por mis cosas y podremos marcharnos. – murmuró. No le pediría el número de teléfono del hotel; ni siquiera le pediría que lo llamara. No tenía caso tratar de forzar el cariño de otra persona; eso Eiri se lo había dejado mas que claro.

El adulto observó al niño salir resentido de la cocina. Sabía que la noticia lo había afectado, pero verdaderamente él no veía cual era el gran drama. Se perdería unas semanas del desarrollo del bebé, pero no es como si su hijo o hija fuese particularmente activo. Estaba seguro de que cuando volviera, no habría novedades. Además, Shuichi le había demostrado que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. Había madurado muchísimo en los últimos meses y Eiri confiaba en que podría manejar cualquier situación hasta su regreso.

El trayecto a la discográfica se realizó en relativo silencio. Tan solo cruzaron un par de palabras y el cantante volvió a poner los audífonos a su vientre para hacer al bebé oír música clásica. El novelista meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo, hallando todo aquello demasiado estúpido, pero dejó al niño hacer lo que mejor le parecía.

El novelista paró el auto frente al imponente edificio para dejar a Shuichi, pero antes le entregó la tarjeta del chofer que se encargaría de él junto con todos sus datos.

El adolescente observó la tarjeta algo confundido y luego parpadeó, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! No te preocupes Yuki. Me seguiré quedando con Ryuichi hasta que vuelvas. – al notar que el hombre estaba por objetar, añadió. – No te preocupes, no creo que tenga problemas en traerme a la discográfica. – se inclinó rápidamente sobre los labios del novelista para dejar un fugaz beso y luego cerró la puerta para no oír protestas.

Él no quería permanecer solo durante la ausencia de Eiri. Nunca le había gustado la soledad. Pero decírselo a su koi implicaría una nueva discusión, pues el rubio, al igual que toda su familia, era muy cabezota. Además no podría seguir dependiendo de Yuki para siempre.

Sencillamente no estaban hechos para estar juntos sin importar cuanto amase a su novelista. No estaba seguro que Yuki lo amase, pese a que en ocasiones pudo sentirlo en la voz del mayor o leerlo en sus ojos. Ahora más que nunca, Shuichi necesitaba oírlo con claras palabras.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que justo antes de cruzar las puertas del edificio, alguien lo sujetaba del brazo. Se giró asustado, esperándose encontrar algún atacante, pero solo se encontró con los gatunos ojos centelleantes de Yuki.

- ¿De dónde sacaste que te quedarías con Sakuma? En ningún momento lo conversamos. – de dijo con la habitual calma y frialdad con la que hablaba.

El cantante lo miró con sincera perplejidad.

- Pero tampoco hablamos que te marcharías y me dejarías solo en el departamento, si es eso lo que quieres discutir. Y tampoco hablamos de que un extraño me esté trasportando. No quiero eso.

- Deja de ser un mocoso malcriado y complicar las cosas.

El niño ignoró la agresión así como el humor irascible del novelista, plantando el pie con firmeza.

- No es esa mi intención. Pero definitivamente no quiero quedarme solo en ese departamento por ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo. – se explicó con calma, tratando de controlar los sentimientos que Eiri había agitado con sus duras palabras. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan frío?. – Sabes que no me gusta estar solo y tampoco sería bueno para el bebé o para mí. Si algo sucede, nadie podrá ayudarnos.

Yuki resopló, hastiado del comportamiento del chiquillo. Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, preocupándose por una serie de supuestos. Eiri no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo viviendo indefinidamente con el desequilibrado del conejo.

- Si quieres encontrarme en ese departamento cuando vuelvas, debes empezar a comunicarte conmigo. – sentencio el cantante, antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de seguir insistiendo. – Esperas que obre contra la mejor opción para nuestro hijito, pero sin embargo, no eres capaz de brindarme la satisfacción de avisarme con antelación de tu viaje, o cuando volverás. – se liberó de la mano del hombre para mirarlo con firmeza, chocando contra la contrariedad del novelista. – Ya te dije que si no quieres ser padre, no te obligaré. Llámame cuando tomes una decisión, porque no puedes ser padre a medias, o mi pareja a medias.

- ¿De que estupideces hablas, mocoso? – siseó el adulto, frustrado ante la aparente idiotez del niño al no comprender que lo quería, que lo amaba. Ya se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué diablos seguía dudando? ¿Qué más quería de él? – Te dije que te quería conmigo, ¿qué mas claridad que eso necesitas?

- Necesito que nos quieras a los dos. Una vez me dijiste que así era, pero muchas veces demuestras lo contrario. Si no lo quieres, puedo encontrar alguien que sí lo haga o criarlo yo solo.

Yuki sintió que todo su sistema nervioso entraba en baja al oír la sarta de estupideces sin sentido que salía de la boca del mocoso. El niñato tenía la habilidad de hacerlo enfurecer como nadie en solo segundos con tan solo decir idioteces. El imaginar a otra persona acariciando el vientre de su niño, haciéndole el amor, criando a SU hijo, ocupando su lugar despertaba una furia ciega e irracional en él.

Cuando encontró las palabras para replicarle, Shuichi ya había ingresado al edificio y desaparecido entre la multitud de personas.

**-:-**

- Shu-chan está muy contento con su bebé, na no da… - comentó con un dejo de tristeza Ryuichi, mientras él y Tatsuha cenaba en el departamento del cantante.

El monje le había hecho una visita sorpresa, trayendo consigo los platillos favoritos del cantante para tener una romántica cena. También había llevado consigo algunas películas… la mayoría de ellas porno.

En los últimos días había notado a su honey algo decaído. Aunque Sakuma no hablaba al respecto, el chico sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Shuichi parecía estar a punto de mudarse nuevamente al departamento con aniki.

En un principio Tatsuha mal interpretó el comportamiento de Ryuichi y no pudo evitar que los celos lo invadieran, pensando que el cantante estaba triste por la partida de Shuichi porque tenía sentimientos por él. Pero ahora comprendía que su ídolo estaba decaído no porque Shuichi se marchara, sino porque con él también se marcharía el bebé.

Tatsuha, que ya conocía la afinidad de Ryu por los bebés, no pudo evitar quedar algo perplejo al constatar, de primera mano, cuan obsesionado realmente estaba su honey. Desde que se enteró del embarazo de Shuichi había estado muy feliz y a la expectativa, acompañándolo a cada momento y viendo que al bebé no le faltara nada.

En los últimos días el hombre no hacía más que hablar de Shu y del bebé, logrando fastidiar al monje que estaría más que contento de cambiar de tema aunque sea por unos instantes.

Por eso, cuando oyó la aseveración de su novio, no pudo evitar sonar un tanto desinteresado.

- Aja…

Ok. Tal vez no desinteresado, sino bastante insensible. ¡Pero es que su honey había estado actuando de manera mas bizarra de lo usual!. Y no era el tipo de comportamiento bizarro que al monje retorcido le gustaba; no señor. Sino bizarro como cuando acunaba a Kumagoro, o le cantaba canciones para "dormirlo". Incluso había descubierto al estrambótico cantante poniendo pañales al bendito conejo rosa. ¡PAÑALES! No pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por el pobre bastardo y rosa conejo.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al peluche que en esos momentos se hallaba sentado a su lado en una silla de bebé y con un babero…

Es decir, Tatsuha no era tonto. Había logrado descifrar, para su alivio, que su mayor obsesión no tenía sentimientos por su cuñadín, sino por el bebé que éste llevaba dentro suyo.

- Ryu-chan ya no tendrá con quién jugar… - murmuró tristemente el cantante. El monje lo miró, tratando de ignorar su sombrío ánimo, pensando que lograría distraerlo de otra manera.

- Oye, honey, ¿No te gustaría ver una película?. Traje varias para que elijas la que mas te gusta…

El cantante elevó la azul mirada para negar resueltamente con la cabeza, sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿No? – constató el moreno, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? – inquirió al ver su plan desechado.

- ¡Ryu-chan quiere hacer un bebé! – exclamó, poniéndose de pie entusiasmado.

- Oh, ¡qué casualidad! – exclamó a su vez el Uesugi mientras se ponía también de pie, fingiendo sorpresa que era traicionada por su sonrisa ladina. – Resulta que yo puedo ayudarte con eso, honey…

- ¿Puedes? o.o – inquirió dubitativo el cantante, llevándose una dedo a la boca, mirando al chico con suspicacia

- Ohhhhhhhhh… Claro. Soy el mejor para hacer bebés…

- ¿Si? =D

- ¡Claro! Nada mas tienes que hacer lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?.

Ryuichi asintió enfáticamente con la cabeza, luciendo una gran sonrisa ilusionada e inocente.

- Bueno. Lo primero que necesito es que te quites la ropa.

- ¿Eh? o.o – Ryu inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo interrogante. – Ta-chan, ¿estás seguro?.

- ¡Claro! Ahora no me hagas perder mas tiempo… ¡Digo!. Ya no dudes de mí y comienza a desvestirte.

**+ Sonrisa de maniático sexual +**

El cantante le dedicó una mirada dubitativamente y tentativamente, comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas. Tatsuha fue a sentarse al sofá para estar más cómodo y presenciar mejor el espectáculo, sin apartar los ojos de la sensual figura del cantante un solo segundo.

Ryuichi desabrochó sus pantalones y los deslizó por sus caderas con facilidad, la tela emitiendo un sonido sordo al tocar el suelo, dejando al hombre solo en ropa interior. Permaneció parado tímidamente en medio de la sala, mirando expectativamente a Tatsuha aguardando más instrucciones.

- La ropa interior también, Ryu-chan.

- ¿Si? – masculló con aprehensión, devolviéndole al chico una mirada ansiosa.

- Si. Vamos… - apremió en un susurro, las pupilas dilatadas, el pulso comenzando a acelerarse.

Ryuichi dudó unos instantes, mirando al chico con reservas antes de desprenderse ceremoniosamente de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, dejando libres las esbeltas y deliciosas piernas. Permaneció parado, cubriendo su pecho desnudo abrazándose a si mismo, luciendo completamente indefenso sin siquiera intentarlo.

Tatsuha humedeció sus labios, comenzando a sentir la boca seca. La sinuosa figura del vocalista bañada por la luz de las velas y acariciada por la luz de la luna que penetraba por la terraza se tornó aún más erótica.

El monje descubrió que no podía articular palabra o siquiera despegar la mirada de ese atractivo cuerpo que tantas veces había poseído y lo había poseído. Recordaba tantas ocasiones en que había acariciado esa tersa piel y masajeado esos firmes músculos, palpado ese trasero bien firme y parado…

Sintió su miembro comenzar a cobrar vida a medida que la sangre en sus venas se calentaba cada vez más, haciéndole sentir acalorado.

- Ven aquí…. – indicó, tendiendo una mano. Ryuichi obedeció con presteza y no se resistió cuando Tatsuha lo hizo sentar en su regazo, aunque se lo notaba un tanto incómodo.

- Ta-chan… - murmuró con vocecita infantil, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello. - …¿Me harás un bebé?

- Ajá… - confirmó, comenzando a lamer el cuello del cantante, trazando caminos húmedos. Ryuichi se estremeció entre sus brazos.

Sin perder el tiempo, el monje empezó a acariciar la espalda y las costillas del vocalista sin que éste presentara objeción alguna. Mordisqueó cuidadosamente su cuello, arrancando resuellos de los labios de su contraparte, así como uno que otro suspiro que Tatsuha interpretó como signos positivos. Posó las manos en las caderas de Ryu, frotándolas lascivamente antes de tocar esos invitantes muslos.

- Eres hermoso, Ryuichi… - le susurró al oído.

El cantante emitió un sofocado chillido, sin atreverse a separar el rostro del cuello del monje que le servía de refugio. Las caricias atrevidas del chico lo habían sonrojado y hacían que su cuerpo fuera atravesado por un montón de sensaciones intensas, pero muy agradables.

– No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy de tenerte… - expresó el moreno antes de buscar sus labios para besarlo con intensidad. Ryuichi gimió en el beso cuando una mano del chico se cerró alrededor de su miembro ya despierto, frotándolo.

- ¡Ah…! ¡Tatsuha…! ¿Qué haces?

- ¿No te gusta?. – preguntó con un dejo de humor el chico, masajeando con el pulgar la punta caliente y húmeda del órgano, haciendo chillar ruidosamente al cantante. – A mi me parece que si… - susurró maliciosamente antes de succionar el lóbulo de una de las orejas de Ryu.

- Hum… Tat… Tatsuha… ¿Estás seguro que así se hace un bebé? – preguntó inocentemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante las sensaciones que lo ahogaban.

- Aún no lo estamos haciendo. Realmente, esto es solo para mi diversión…. – rió con picardía. Tocar de esa manera a Ryu estaba logrando ponerlo realmente duro y oír los sonidos de placer que emitía era como afrodisíaco.

- ¡Tatsuha!. – protestó el cantante, alejándolo de si para mirarlo con reproche e infantil recriminación. - ¡Dijiste que me harías un bebé!

- Ahhhh… Ya veo. – soltó el moreno, fingiendo recapacitar. – Quieres ir directo al punto, ¿no, Ryu-chan?

La obscura mirada y la sonrisa ladina que le dirigió el chico inquietaron un tanto a Ryu, pero no vaciló en su resolución. Se movió un poco sobre el regazo del muchacho, frotando accidentalmente sus glúteos contra la dureza del moreno que sobresalía de sus vaqueros.

- Si, quiero un bebé… - aseguró con sumisión.

- Oh, entonces estoy tocando en el lugar equivocado. – dijo con casualidad Tatsuha antes de dirigir la mano hasta los glúteos del cantante y masajearlos. Se sentían firmes y tersos, como todo Ryuichi.

El cantante cerró nuevamente los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando a causa de las caricias del chico. Sus manos acariciaban su cintura, sus glúteos y sus muslos, masajeándolos, exprimiéndolos. Emitió una exclamación cuando sintió uno de los dedos intrusos de Tatsuha juguetear tentador alrededor de su carnosa entrada, provocando que se tensara involuntariamente. Rápidamente se retorció tratando de deshacerse del contacto tan extraño.

- ¡Tat… Tatsuha! ¡No me toques ahí! u - protestó, sonrojándose intensamente. El otro lo miró fingiendo perplejidad.

- Pero me dijiste que querías que te hiciera un bebé, ¿recuerdas?. – Ryuichi abrió los ojos para mirarlo con inocencia antes de asentir vacilante con ojitos temerosos. – Pues por aquí necesito entrar para hacer al bebé. – explicó con suavidad, como si le hablara a un niño. Ryuichi lo miró dubitativo.

- ¿Estás seguro, Tasu-chan?

- Hey, quién es el experto en hacer bebés, ¿tu o yo?.

- Pues tu… Pero… - murmuró, mirándolo turbado y muy sonrojado. – No comprendo como entraras por ahí.

- No te preocupes por eso, déjalo a mi cargo.

Ryuichi frunció el ceño sin perder la mirada cándida, inclinando la cabeza a un costado.

- ¿Y por qué tienes que entrar en mí?

La sonrisa del moreno se tornó aún más aviesa.

Plantando un rápido beso en los labios del mayor, posó una mano sobre el cálido vientre desnudo del hombre, sintiéndole estremecer bajo su tacto.

- Porque tengo que poner al bebé aquí, ¿o no?

- Ahh…

Tatsuha decidió que no soportaría mucho tiempo ese juego. Su erección ya estaba mas que lista y rozaba contra el trasero del cantante haciéndole ver las estrellas. El solo imaginarse la humedad y calidez de su amor rodeando su miembro era suficiente para hacerlo gemir de deseo contenido.

El monje bajó el cierre de su pantalón bajo la mirada interrogante del cantante y liberó su erección.

Ryuichi emitió un respingo de sorpresa, mirándolo sorprendido y asustado.

- ¡Tat-chan! ¿Qué harás con eso? – le preguntó en voz confidente, mirando la poderosa erección con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

Tatsuha se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contenerse. Podría haber eyaculado en ese mismo momento sobre su honey, pero eso no sería divertido….

Bueno. No TANTO.

El monje acarició su miembro con suavidad un par de veces, mirando obscuramente al cantante.

- Con esto pondré el bebé dentro tuyo, conejito.

Ryuichi emitió otro respingo, alejándose un poco de Tatsuha y mirándolo con incredulidad y desconfianza.

- ¿Quieres meter eso dentro de mí?

" ¡ SIIIIII GRANDISIMA MIERDA ! ¡Y no te imaginas cúanto!"

- Claro, pequeño. ¿De qué otro modo crees que podría poner el bebé en tu pancita deliciosa? – contestó, rodeándolo con sus brazos y atrayéndolo nuevamente contra su pecho, estrechándolo fuertemente mientras hacía un esfuerzo por nivelar su respiración agitada a causa de al excitación.

Tenía que mantener la calma si no quería que todo terminara pronto.

El cantante se sonrojó furiosamente con esa respuesta.

- Tat-chan… pero eso parece que duele… - murmuró tímidamente, mordisqueándose el dedo índice.

- Hum... no te preocupes, pequeño. Verás como te encantará y luego me pedirás mas…

Sacó un frasco de lubricante de uno de los bolsillos delanteros y bañó su virilidad con una generosa cantidad para luego humedecer un par de dedos y dirigirlos a la abertura de Ryu.

- Necesito que permanezcas quieto, conejito. – le susurró al oído, rodeando con una mano su cintura para acercarlo a su pecho mientras que introducía sin mucha preparación dos dígitos en el cuerpo del cantante.

- ¡Oww…! – se quejó el artista, removiéndose sobre los dedos. – Tat-chan, se siente raro… No me gusta… - protestó, haciendo un puchero y mirándolo lastimeramente.

Pero cuando Tatsuha comenzó un movimiento de vaiven, introduciéndolos y sacándolos, buscando el lugar indicado, Ryuichi exhaló pesadamente, sorprendido por el súbito placer que lo recorrió.

Sentir los dedos de Tatsuha dentro suyo era una sensación muy rara e incómoda, pero a medida que el chico movía los intrusos dentro de su cuerpo, el cantante se fue acostumbrando y relajándose, permitiendo un acceso más fácil. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, Ryuichi comenzó a mecer las caderas al ritmo impuesto por el moreno, emitiendo quedos resuellos, poniendo aún mas duro a su pareja.

Abrió los ojos y emitió un gemido de protesta cuando los dedos de Tatsuha lo abandonaron, pero no pudo quejarse más porque pronto sus labios fueron cubiertos por los del adolescente en un beso demandante que casi le magulla los labios.

Al fin Tatsuha situó ambas manos en las estrechas caderas del vocalista, acariciándolas. Su miembro erecto estaba dispuesto entre sus cuerpos, rojo y goteante por la estimulación.

- Ahora necesito que te sientes sobre mí, Ryu-chan. – requirió con suavidad. El artista lo miró con ojitos amplios e inocuos.

- Tat-chan, ¿estás seguro que cabrá?

- Yo haré que quepa, no te preocupes, conejito. – le susurró al oído, meciendo su pelvis contra la del cantante incitantemente y haciéndolo gemir en el proceso. Ryuichi se mordió el labio inferior, mirando inseguro el prominente miembro de su novio, goteante y palpitante.

- ¡No quiero! – chilló, abrazándose al cuello del moreno como si fuese su salvación. – Me va a doler, es muy grande…

El mas joven acarició su espalda con tranquilizadores movimientos circulares mientras otra mano acariciaba lascivamente el muslo del cantante.

- Solo dolerá un poco al principio, luego verás que te gustará mucho. Quieres hacer un bebé, ¿verdad?.

Ryuichi se separó de él y lo miró con ojitos húmedos y los labios en un sensual puchero. Tatsuha no se resistió a atacarlos nuevamente, dejándolos más rojos e hinchados.

Lentamente comenzó descender las caderas de Ryu sobre su erección punzante sin que el artista ser percatara hasta que sintió algo caliente y húmedo presionar en su intimidad. Antes de que se percatara, Tatsuha lo había empalado en un audaz movimiento que le arrancó un grito al cantante, al igual que unas lágrimas de dolor.

- ¡Oh… Tatsuha…! - gimoteó, cerrando los ojos con intensidad y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. – Es muy grande y se siente raro…

El monje observaba con mórbido placer como su brillante virilidad era tragada paulatinamente por el deseoso cuerpo de Ryuichi. Cuando estuvo finalmente dentro, comenzó a moverse sin poder contenerse, incitando al cantante a hacer lo mismo a la par que lo sujetaba con fuerzas de las caderas, dirigiendo sus movimientos.

- No te muevas aún… Me duele… Ugh… Ah… ¡Tatsuha!

- Shh… Se que te gusta cuando te lo hago duro – susurró con voz ronca.

El monje comenzó a acariciar fervientemente el cuerpo del mayor en una campaña dedicada a darle placer. Besó su cuello y pecho, mordisqueando con delicadeza uno de los pezones rosas de artista, haciéndolo suspirar.

Tuvieron que transcurrir unos largos minutos antes de que finalmente el vocalista comenzara a sentirse a gusto y que el placer se incrementara hasta lograr arrancarle unos gemiditos. Al verlo disfrutar, Tatsuha se excitó aún más, ejecutando embestidas más feroces.

- Agh… Ryu, eres tan estrecho… Me harás venir demasiado pronto.

Cuando la mano del monje se cerró alrededor de su necesitado miembro, Ryuichi creyó que no soportaría la intensa gama de sensaciones que azotaba su cuerpo.

- Mmm… Tatsuha… ah… Creo que…

- Si, conejito. Córrete para mí… Vamos…

Ryuichi cumplió, corriéndose en la mano del monje y manchando sus vientres con el tibio líquido. Tatsuha sintió las entrañas del artista apretarlo divinamente hasta el punto de casi provocarle dolor, y supo que no soportaría demasiado tiempo.

Así, unos minutos después, con Ryuichi abrazado a él y casi dormido, Tatsuha se corrió violentamente dentro del cuerpo receptor, emitiendo un profundo gemido.

Se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, jadeando. Acarició los cabellos de Ryuichi con amor, sonriendo complacido al verlo descansar tan plácidamente y tan satisfecho.

- Mm... ¿Tatsu-chan? – llamó la somnolienta vocecita del vocalista, levantando la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo con ojitos cansados. El monje le acarició el rostro, apartando unos húmedos mechones de cabello.

- ¿Si, conejito?

- ¿Crees que hayamos hecho un bebé?.

- Es posible. Pero en caso de que no resultara, siempre podemos seguir intentándolo.

**+ Sonrisa de maniático sexual +**

**-:-**

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Ese último lemon no estaba contemplado en los planes. Nada más me dejé llevar por mi pervertida interior.

Gente! Ya ni me disculpo porque no merezco perdón. Lamento decirles que hace mas de un año he abandonado el fandom de Gravitation y no he podido volver pese a mis intentos. Ahora ando recorriendo el slash y peliculas. Por esto es que no salen mas capitulos de este fic =S Lo siento! De todos modos hare todo lo posible por continuar.

Este cap salio a la luz gracias al comentario que lei en otro fic de otra escritora en otra pagina de una chica llamada Gaby =D


End file.
